You are mine
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: El Alfa Derek Hale no tenia ni idea de cuanto cambiaría su vida cuando acepto ser profesor en Beacon Hills. Mucho menos que fuera por un Omega Himperactivo y tan altanero como un Alfa. Stiles por el contrario, es un Omega al que la vida ha desfavorecido en muchos aspectos, pero eso cambia cuando el bastardo que tiene como mejor amigo, también conocido como Scott, le haga apostar.
1. Prologo

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Prologo: Sé tu mismo_**

Stiles entro en el lugar, encontrándose con la mirada de un Alfa, que le provocó un estremecimiento. Retiro la mirada de inmediato hacia el suelo como había visto que hacia su prima Jade, sin percatarse que su padre estaba sentado mirándole fijamente, con enojo y frustración.

Los seis adultos restantes intercambiaron una mirada significativa entre ellos antes de comenzar la charla, ignorando al pequeño Stiles que comenzaba a jugar con un avión de plástico que Scott le había prestado el día anterior.

Pasó el tiempo de una manera rápida, y antes de que el pequeño niño de diez años se percatara, su padre ya tiraba de él para salir cuanto antes. Tan ajeno a la conversación estaba que no se había dado cuenta que esta ya había terminado.

Por fin, pensó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el resto del día lo pasaría con su padre, probablemente comiendo helados.

El camino, sin embargo, prometía otra cosa, pues durante todo el trayecto el silencio reino en el coche policía, provocándole a Stiles un mal presentimiento.

No se equivocó.

Ese fue el primer día que escucho a su padre decir "Las jerarquías no importan"

Al día siguiente Stiles recibió su primer llamado de atención debido a una pelea, que comenzó cuando contradijo a un Alfa, defendiendo su punto de vista. El Sheriff del pueblo no obligo a su hijo a dar una disculpa al chiquillo presuntuoso llamado Jackson, ni siquiera lo pensó. Stiles tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo, y cuando su padre le miro, soltó un "Ni pienses que lo hare, él comenzó a decir que yo no importaba". No sonrío al escucharlo.

John Stillinski, estuvo orgulloso de ello, sin embargo.

 **Nini:** Muy bien, se que no tengo perdon de dios, porque ademas de tener que actualizar "La Pregunta del Millon de Dolares", debo de hacer la continuacion del one-shot "¿Quien le robo la virgnidad a Stiles?" Pero... ¡no hay nada Sterek con tematica Omegaverse! Entonces me dije que cambiaria eso... esta historia ya la tenia esrita mucho antes de que me animara a publicar en la seccion de Teen Wolf, y de hecho, ya esta terminada, por lo que su actualizacion sera cada semana, si es que puedo. Espero que les guste el prologo y el primer capitulo, que lo publicare al mismo tiempo. Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Regreso a Beacon Hills_**

—Mierda—masculla, y aunque no le hayan escuchado, sabe que las cosas no podrían ser peor.

Porque su madre y su hermana, oh la adorable Laura Hale, le miran con los ojos entornados, los brazos cruzados y esa mirada que irremediablemente dice que están decepcionadas de él. Y lo ve, ve esas pequeñas arrugas que siempre se forman en los ojos de su madre cuando trata de decir algo en su defensa, y sabe que cualquier palabra que salga de su boca será tomada como motivación para que inicien con su regaño de turno.

Pero no puede evitarlo, y antes de que llegue tan siquiera a pensar en algo que decir, Laura ya ha pasado de estar completamente callada a mirarle con los ojos llameando en furia. Y es inevitable, pasara tarde o temprano de cualquier modo, así que contesta a todo, o al menos lo trata.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —la voz de su hermana en estos momentos suena como algo que no quiere oír nunca, que fácilmente enterraría en la tierra para que no perturbe sus sentidos, porque sobre todas las cosas, el tono enojado de Laura es más efectivo para herirlo que mil golpees.

La sala antes silenciosa se llena de la respiración errática de Laura, y antes de que se cuente seguramente se convierta en un lugar donde una discusión se llevara a cabo. Solo espera que Isaac este lo suficientemente dormido para que no escuche, y que Ethan y Aiden estén encerrados en su alcoba ajenos a todo, como de costumbre. Sabe que Peter, por más que ruegue siempre terminara escuchándola, y Cora no le preocupa en lo absoluto.

—Estaba pensando en mí. En nosotros—contesto, ante la mirada de su madre que seguía estoica.

Laura resoplo.

— ¿En nosotros?—el tono irónico no es una buena señal, así que él también se cruza de hombros, esperando que su hermana mayor al fin salga a relucir su Alpha interior y le dé un escarmiento, como ya había sospechado en un inicio—. Siempre piensas antes de hacer las cosas, Derek, no sé porque esta vez fue la excepción.

—No lo fue. Pensé claramente en ello durante una semana y me di cuenta que era lo mejor.

—¡Alejarte de tu familia no es una opción aceptable! —su madre al fin ha hablado, y no puede más que apretar los puños.

Siente el impulso de pararse, gritar y declarar un desafío que sabe que puede ganar si se esfuerza de verdad. Porque tiene un gruñido atorado en la garganta, porque sabe que no puede hacer eso. Porque no deja que sus instintos le ganen nunca, y sobre todo porque su madre es la cabeza Alpha de su familia, y la ama y la respeta, y nunca podría hacer una cosa como esa. Por lo que reprime todo, y en lugar de decir algo baja la cabeza para que su madre no vea sus ojos brillando en la rabia que siente.

—Solo quería que ya no sufrieran por mí—musita con los dientes apretados, y siente como Laura camina de un lado a otro como solía hacerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que sufrimos por ti? —pregunta incrédula, sorprendida sobre todo—. ¿En serio piensas que eres una especie de carga?

Sube la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y se encuentra con los ojos claros de su hermana exigiéndole la verdad. Sabe que si quisiera pudiera mentirle, no es su Alpha y sobre todo no le debe explicaciones a nadie, pero esos ojos son suficientes para decirle toda la verdad y tratar de estar en paz.

—Sé que es difícil cuidar a todos en esta casa—comienza con su explicación, y antes de que se dé cuenta siente la presencia de Peter, su tío y el hermano menor de su madre, en la puerta. Pero no se detiene y continua, mirando a su madre directamente—. Esta casa no es tan grande como para tenernos a todos en ella, y sobre todo los bebes necesitan espacio para crecer y explorar su entorno. La casa en Beacon es más que suficiente para todo eso. Es cierto que ya la mayoría tenemos vidas en Nueva York, pero debemos de pensar en un futuro.

—¿Y crees que mudándote tu solo a Beacon Hills ayudara en algo? —Laura resoplo, sin parecer demasiado convencida. Gruño un poco.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo—dice por fin, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar de manera altanera al cabeza de su familia, su madre, que sigue sin inmutarse en lo absoluto—. Por ello pensaba mudarme primero, para preparar la casa antes de su llegada, si es que los convencía.

—No puedo dudar que es una gran idea, Der—empieza su hermana, sonriendo un poco, pero luego frunce el ceño de nuevo y le mira sin compartir su alegría—. Pero yo no puedo volver a Beacon Hills, no aun.

Suelta un gran suspiro, mirando como los ojos de Laura se oscurecen un poco con el pasó del recuerdo que seguramente está reviviendo en su mente. Las pesadillas con el fuego inician de nuevo en la suya, y antes de que se dé cuenta ya está parado al lado de su hermana y ofreciéndole un abrazo. Ella corresponde de inmediato, porque sabe que no es normal que su hermanito se comporte de esa manera extraña y cariñosa, porque siendo sinceros Derek jamás ha necesitado del contacto físico, o al menos no ha dado una señal de que le agrade, y el simple hecho de que quiera abrazarla significa que entiende perfectamente que le ocurre.

—Lo sé—dice Derek, apretando un poco más a su hermana ante la atenta mirada de su madre y tío—. Por ello pensaba en que deberían de quedarse aquí un tiempo.

—¿Y dejarte a ti solo en Beacon? —esta vez, su madre habla, y puede observar perfectamente como sus ojos brillan en furia llena de negación. Negándose a dejar que se vaya solo. Se separa de Laura, para mirarla a ella con seriedad—. Es territorio enemigo, Derek, lo sabes. Es muy peligroso que uno de nosotros vaya solo.

—Nadie me conoce ahí, y no creo que me reconozcan con facilidad—se explica rápidamente—. Y créeme que no quiero ir solo, pero tengo que estar comenzando a trabajar pasado mañana si quiero el empleo. Es la primera oferta que en verdad me interesa desde que me gradué, y así al menos comenzare a sostenerme yo mismo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estas preparado para regresar a Beacon Hills? —la preocupación de su madre hace que un sentimiento de calor le recorra la espina dorsal, y tiene que sonreír un poco porque siente esa sensación que había olvidado.

—Completamente. Debo de aprender a ser autosuficiente si en un momento consigo a una pareja.

Escucha la voz burlona de Cora al final de las escaleras cuando termino la oración.

—Ya era hora que pensaras en follar—es lo que dice su hermana menor, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño un poco.

Maldición, que esto es mucho más incómodo de lo que pensó.

.

Cuando comienza a conducir no tiene ni la más remota idea de que su vida pueda dar un giro. Ni siquiera lo piensa, para ser sinceros. En lo único que puede pensar es en la suerte que le toco de vida. Y que probablemente Cora se esté carcajeando de lo lindo en la casa. Los arboles pasan veloces a su lado, porque el camino hacia Beacon Hills está lleno de ellos, y próximamente deberá acostumbrarse a mirarlos; el cielo es azul, y aunque el sol este brillando con intensidad en el cielo, no puede compartir la alegría que siente un niño al sentir el calor sobre su piel, contrastando con el frio que provoca el aire acondicionado que tiene encendido desde que salió de su casa. Es otoño, Octubre, y afuera hace un frio que le calaría los huesos a cualquiera, y seguramente él estaría igual de no ser por su chaqueta de cuero que le protege del frio; aun así, con ese clima letal, Derek tiene que encender el aire acondicionado para no sucumbir a la rabia, dar media vuelta y azotar la puerta de su casa como había estado pensando hacer desde que dejo la ciudad.

Tiene problemas de ira, no lo niega, y es difícil controlarse sin ningún enfoque además de ese, pero no puede decir que sería lindo cambiar eso.

Porque, como era de esperarse al ser un Hale, la vida de él no es nada fácil.

Derek Hale tiene 25 años, y ha cursado con éxito un doctorado en historia, es feliz hasta donde puede, y ciertamente considera que tener una pareja no es verdaderamente importante. Es cierto, que en esa sociedad que se ha convertido la humanidad lo es, pero no por ello, aunque muchas veces se ha preguntado que se sentirá tener pareja, quiera una. De hecho, si no fuera por la insistencia constante de Laura, probablemente no haya salido con nadie.

Porque nadie era lo que él buscaba.

No obstante, como la mayoría de las veces sucede en su vida—y con la mayoría se entiende por casi siempre—, las cosas nunca resultan como él quiere, y termina complaciendo a su familia de manera involuntaria. En este caso, no es su perfecta relación familiar, sino, más bien la aceptación de la sociedad en la cual vive.

En momentos como ese, cuando tomaba camino hacia ningún lugar en específico y se detenía a llenar combustible sin que nadie supiera que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, sabía que podía maldecir silenciosamente las estúpidas jerarquías que tenían en el mundo. Estúpidas, denigrantes, negligentes, racistas, inequitativas; había muchos adjetivos para calificar el modo con el cual se organizaba a los miembros de mayor importancia en el mundo, cosa que anteriormente no había.

El mundo, como lo conocían en ese entonces no era lo que había sido. Según tenía entendido, o al menos así explicaron en la clase de historia universal, en la cual se había matriculado con honores y un doctorado; antes, había múltiples entidades federativas que dividían al mundo, algunas de gran extensión territorial y otras que se reducían a pequeñas porciones de tierra o islas, muchas de pocos recursos económicos y otras con demasiada diversidad hablando de recursos, algunos con ciertos privilegios que se habían ganado por su muestra a los demás de ser una súper-potencia— término utilizado para las entidades de gran poder— y otras con diminuta influencia fuera de la entidad. Aquellas entidades, se les denominaban países. Y se regían con jerarquías sumamente diferentes a las suyas.

Ahora, muchos, muchos años desde esta época, la humanidad casi se extinguió por una guerra masiva en la que utilizaron armas químicas y causaron epidemia de enfermedad, peste y muerte sobre la Tierra. Sencillamente por el poder y ambiciones que invadieron las mentes de los gobernantes de los países, haciendo que estas se deformaran un poco por el simple hecho de querer ser más fuerte económica y políticamente hablando. Por ello, y por muchos motivos que aún no estaban lo suficientemente claros para colocarlos en los libros de texto como algo más que unas cuantas teorías, iniciaron la, más tarde llamada La Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial. Derek odiaba esa época especialmente.

Esta Guerra, al contrario y a la vez similar a las que le precedieron, dejo tras su paso un gran número de muertes, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo ningún tratado de paz que pudiera haberlas detenido. Los químicos siguieron volando alrededor de la atmosfera matando a los individuos biológicos más débiles, devastando a la mayoría de las personas que vivían en ese entonces. En aquel momento, cuando el profesor James les había explicado eso, no pudo evitar pensar si los que provocaron aquello fueron catalogados como individuos débiles, y si murieron irónicamente con sus propios químicos. Un humor negro que solamente a él podía hacerle gracia.

Sin embargo, unos pocos miles de humanos, genéticamente inmunes a la enfermedad que provoco las sustancias, de alguna manera encontraron la forma de sobrevivir con la poca de comida que pudieron encontrar y fueron capaces de ayudar a restaurar su especie: el ser humano.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo desde La Gran Guerra, los productos químicos seguían en el aire y suelo, contaminando el agua de los arroyos y la comida que luchaba por crecer de la tierra; matando a aún más humanos de los pocos que quedaban y devastando el terror de ingerir los productos que la tierra les brindaba. Para sobrevivir, los humanos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a este medio ambiente alterado, la lluvia radioactiva, junto a otras sustancias químicas en torno hicieron mutar a los seres humanos. Mutación, pensó, Darwin—un científico que había vivido cientos de años después de la Gran guerra, y que aún seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes para la que la humanidad avanzara— decía que eso era evolucionar, y que los individuos más fuertes de algunas especies podían hacerlo, pero que aquello no afectaría a estos individuos, sino a sus descendientes. Eso fue lo que paso con los humanos en ese momento.

Las mujeres dejaron de tener ciclos menstruales mensuales, pero aún eran capaces de dar a luz. Poco después, ciertas mujeres y hombres comenzaron a sentirse raros cada tres meses, entrando en un tipo de "celo" similar al de algunos animales placentarios hembra durante la época de apareamiento. Más tarde, se descubrió que hombres y mujeres fueron capaces de dar a luz, y aquellos que pasaban por esos "celos" eran mucho más fértiles y capaces de dar a luz con mucha más frecuencia porque sus embarazos duraban 6 meses. A estos hombres y mujeres se los llamaron "Omega", debido a lo frágiles y regularmente embarazados, pero a la vez vitales, que eran. Se les restringía de la lucha y la caza, y sólo se les permitía participar como último recurso, denigrándolos a ser incapaces de nada por ellos mismos.

Los "Betas" eran aquellos que no pasaban por celo y no se sentían atraídos por los Omegas que estaban en él. Originalmente eran los que cuidaban a los Omegas y otros Betas que esperaran bebes. Ellos podían cazar y trasladar la comida como guerreros por debajo de los Alfas.

Los demás eran aquellos que guiaban a la gente, se encargaban de las guerras territoriales y la caza: eran los "Alfas". Protegidos y cuidados por el resto de sus pueblos, ya que eran los más fuertes y estratégicamente más hábiles, al mismo tiempo, estos defendían a sus pueblos correspondiéndoles el afecto, pues era su deber. Protegían a los demás, y como una manada de lobos se organizaban los grupos conformados por las tres jerarquías.

Pero a pesar de sus puntos fuertes, los Alfas caían de rodillas ante el Omega en celo más cercano. Usualmente se apareaban con los Omegas cuando eran capaces de reconocer el olor del celo; olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba hasta que quedaran satisfechos, "anudando" dentro del Omega (aumentando así las posibilidades de fertilización). Anteriormente, los Alfas solían tener unos 5 compañeros de cada uno, marcándolos de dos de estas tres formas:

1\. Grabando una marca en el brazo Omegas (ya no es socialmente aceptable, pero aun sucede con los Omegas que tienen un Alfa muy posesivo).

2\. Dar algún tipo de gema o piedra en un collar o una pulsera para que llevaran (ahora se utiliza como forma de proponer casamiento a Omega).

3\. Marcando al Omega con el olor del Alfa (que ocurre de manera natural después de anudar)

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los pueblos formaron ciudades y pronto los países se restablecieron con sus mismos nombres, y gobiernos que tenían anteriormente (monarquías, democracias, etc.). Los avances tecnológicos superaron la tecnología de la época de La Gran Guerra, y los científicos biólogos que estudiaban los fenómenos evolutivos del ser humano encontraron la relación entre los tipos de sangre y la Importancia jerárquica. Ya que las ciudades fueron reconstruidas y la necesidad de las guerras territoriales y de caza disminuyó al encontrar maneras más sencillas de alimentarse, el orden social cambió para adaptarse a la falta de las necesidades primitivas.

Los Alfas todavía ocupaban puestos de liderazgo, pero también comenzaron a trabajar en los campos de la ciencia (en los cuales su inteligencia era de gran utilidad) y los medios de comunicación (su apariencia fuerte y superior ayudaba a que la gente vea las películas o la comprara los productos anunciados). Los Betas comenzaron a emparejarse con alfas u omegas, pero siguieron siendo las "abejas obreras" de la sociedad. Sin embargo, los Omegas siguieron en el mismo camino que tenían desde la evolución, aunque algunos tenían la suficiente libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones y elegir un compañero por el mismo si el Alpha de la familia lo consideraba oportuno.

Los términos, Alfa, Beta y Omega ahora son usadas para decidir en qué parte de la sociedad una persona se desarrollara (Importancia Jerárquica), haciendo que las personas se queden restringidas dentro de los grupos sociales con el nombre de su propia jerarquía.

Los Alfas son líderes natos, son fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, hermosos y agresivos. Los Betas nacen para trabajar en las tareas que los Alfas les asignan, son gente fácil de tratar, y no les importa ser seguidores. Y, por último, están los Omegas. Cuya función principal es la de quedar preñados, dar a luz, y criar a los hijos. Y, si los Alfas se lo permiten, pueden trabajar como maestros o niñeras. Deben ser sumisos, cariñosos y sensibles.

Mientras la jerarquía de Importancia Social siga existiendo, y los papeles no hayan cambiado mucho desde los antepasados, una cosa se ha vuelto mucho más compleja y molesta para cada generación de seres humanos: Buscar sus compañeros. Exactamente lo que le pasaba a él.

Su familia era una de las más respetadas entre las demás, pues contaban con un gran número de miembros, además de que, por si fuera poco, tenía a cuatro Alfas en ella, además de contar con el mismo número de Omegas. En especial por estos últimos, pues es especialmente raro que nazca uno. En su familia son cuidados como uno de los más preciosos tesoros, y Laura, su madre Talia, Peter y hasta el mismo Derek protegían con recelo a los pequeños Omegas de la casa. Charlie, su hermana más pequeña de cuatro meses, junto con sus primos Ethan, Elena e Isaac, siempre serían los consentidos de la casa.

Suspiro, dejando de apretar el volante y perdiendo su vista en el horizonte. Lo único que lamentaba con toda su alma, era no haber podido despedirse de Charlie.

 **.**

Stiles siente la mirada de su padre desde que entra en la comisaria.

Sus pasos son seguidos con la vista de águila del Sheriff, y tiende a hacer una mueca cunado pisa una tabla suelta y esta rechina con dolor, como si agonizara y en verdad sufriera. La recepcionista, que no recuerda su nombre porque sabe que no es importante, le mira con una ceja alzada, y sonríe un poco de manera nerviosa pidiendo que le ignore. Casi inmediatamente, la mirada de la oficial recae en su computadora de nuevo. Suspira, y se acerca con pasos aún más ruidosos hacia la oficina principal. Jordan Parrish no está, y respira otra vez cuando lo comprueba.

Su mano, temblorosa, se acerca a la perilla de la puerta, y ve por la ventana de vidrio como su padre frunce los labios como tratando de averiguar a que ha venido esta vez. No puede evitar abrir lo único que le separa del Sheriff con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa, Sheriff? —Su tono de voz divertido deja ver sus palabras ocultas, deslizándolas con malicia, y ve como su padre suspira con pesadez, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Problemas en el pueblo?

—Los dos sabemos que no estás aquí para enterarte de lo que seguramente ya escuchaste en mi radio—coloca sus manos frente a su rostro, dejando sus codos en el escritorio y recargando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Qué quieres, Stiles?

—¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi padre en un día laboral?

—No es tu estilo.

El joven hace una mueca indignado, y pareciera que al hombre le ha divertido, porque no puede evitar reír un poco. Stiles seguramente sería un buen actor, a no ser porque revienta a carcajadas cada vez que trata de serlo.

—De acuerdo, me has atrapado Sheriff—dijo cuando termino de reír, y se tiene que cruzar de brazos con semblante pretensioso—. Pero no será tan fácil a la siguiente.

—No habrá siguiente—la seriedad de esas palabras sorprende al mismo Stiles, y este no puede evitar borrar su sonrisa y mirarle con curiosidad—. Sabes que no me gusta que te pasees por aquí. En especial cuando Parrish termina con un problema en los pantalones.

La cara del joven se tiño de rojo, haciendo que sus lunares se hagan a notar aún más de lo normal, pero el ceño fruncido y el semblante molesto no le deja duda a John. Stiles odia la reciente atención que Jordan tiene con él.

—Es un zorro—suelta con molestia el menor, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable a los ojos de su progenitor.

—No es su culpa—John trata, inútilmente por cierto, de defender al chico más eficaz que tiene en su unidad, aunque su hijo no comparta su opinión en lo absoluto—. Si no fueras mi hijo y fuera un poco menor, probablemente yo te miraría tanto como lo hace él.

—Y eso dejara otro trauma que agregar a la lista, gracias papá—rueda los ojos con sarcasmo evidente, antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo—. Mirar está bien—gruñe con los ojos entrecerrados, del coraje—. Lo que él hace se le llama acoso. Y eso está prohibido por la ley.

—Entonces desaparécete, porque está a punto de llegar.

Como si fuera una señal que Stiles estuviera esperando, salió por la puerta, sin siquiera notar que no le había podido pedir a su padre dinero para comprar unas buenas zapatillas deportivas para el entrenamiento de Lacrosse de esta tarde.

Salió de la oficina sin importarle que la recepcionista le mirara extrañada, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya iba en dirección a su Jeep azul, atravesando a toda velocidad el estacionamiento de la comisaria y estando completamente seguro que su padre estaría carcajeándose de su pobre intento patético de permanecer virgen hasta llegar a la escuela. El pavimento estaba helado, y el frio le calo en los huesos antes de que abriera la puerta de lo que tenía de coche y lanzarse sobre el asiento. Suena un gran estruendo cuando azota con fuerza su única salida y enciende la calefacción. Demonios, que está helando afuera.

Acomoda el espejo retrovisor, dándose cuenta que esta gélido ante su toque. Se ve en él, percatándose que las mejillas están rojas, fuertemente sonrojadas, y su nariz parece la de Rodolfo el Reno en el cuento de navidad que solía ver toda la Noche Buena. Sonrió un poco, pensando que había perdido toda la dignidad que pudo cuando pensó en que era el reno de nariz roja, y comenzó a dar la vuelta a la llave en el contacto, encendiendo con rapidez el automóvil y esperando a que se calentara en el motor lo suficiente.

Esa idea fue totalmente desechada cuando el auto policial de Parrish dio vuelta en el estacionamiento.

No miro atrás cuando dejo el estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

Ni siquiera cuando escucho el claxon de Parrish.

 **.**

La casa era justamente igual a como la recordaba, pensó, estacionando el choche en medio del bosque, justamente donde la propiedad de los Hale se erguía de manera lamentable.

Hace años, esa casa fue una construcción que cualquier persona hubiera descrito como bella, imponente e incluso, podían decir que aunque su tamaño no era el de una casa normal, porque era especialmente intimidante, la Mansión Hale era hogareña. Llena de risas de los niños de la familia correteando, con sus paredes pintadas de colores cálidos, y el bosque verde que la rodeaba y creaban crepúsculos hermosos en las puestas de sol. Su hogar…

Ahora, toda la gloria que pudo haber tenido esa casa, no existía. No quedaba ni una sombra de lo que fue la mansión Hale en ese entonces, y tiene que parpadear un par de veces para evitar que sus ojos de humedezcan. Frente a él, esta una construcción que nadie duda que sea grande, pero que definitivamente no es bella ni gloriosa. Es un edificio quemado, con las ventanas rotas casi en su mayoría, con las paredes calcinadas de color gris fuerte, se ven tan frágiles que tiene miedo de tocarlas, porque cree que puede tumbarlas con facilidad. Mira de pies a cabeza ese horrible edificio, llenándose las pupilas con la imagen aterradora que el verde musgo del bosque le da a esa construcción, como si fuera un escenario donde una película de terror se desarrolle. Los árboles que en ese entonces eran perfectos, ahora no son más que troncos muertos debido al otoño, complementando todo el tétrico paisaje.

Avanza con facilidad entre el barro que rodea la casa, y sube los peldaños gastados y oscuros, viendo la puerta de madera maltrecha colocada aun en su lugar. Toca la perilla, pero no soporta más, y antes de que se cuenta se dirige a su _Camaro_ negro casi corriendo, con los ojos húmedos y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

No ve atrás para ver la casa, y no se detiene hasta que está a tres kilómetros de la propiedad, donde frena el coche, deja su chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto y baja para correr por el bosque.

No regresa a la carretera hasta que anochece, cubierto de barro, con la camiseta hecha jirones de tela y con los jeans mojados de la pantorrilla.

 ** _._**

Donde se quedara a vivir es bueno, piensa, subiendo la última maleta con sus pertenencias al piso que ha comprado. Es un Loft bonito.

Lo ha elegido cuando le ofrecieron el empleo, solo por si realmente lo aceptaba, y le gusta. Es idéntico a las fotos y no puede evitar pensar que será un lugar demasiado espacioso para entrenar como está acostumbrado. Además, está lo suficientemente cerca de la escuela en donde dará clases, pero a la vez es un lugar céntrico al cual es sencillo el llegar en automóvil. A su madre y a Cora probablemente le guste, pero duda severamente que Laura lo considere adecuado, por no decir qué bonito.

A Derek no le importa, sin embargo, y piensa que está bien que él escoja en donde vivir, pues después de todo, cuando la familia se mude, si es que lo hace, la Mansión Hale estará reconstruida y en funcionamiento. A eso ha venido.

Se dirige a la ducha cuando ha terminado de colocar sus cosas en los dos muebles de su habitación, revisa una última vez que la ventana del cuarto este cerrada y la ropa sobre la cama antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, y definitivamente comenzar a desvestirse, bajando la guardia unos segundos. Se mete a la ducha por completo, y abre la llave, esperando y pidiendo por favor que el agua este caliente. Maldice no haber regularizado la temperatura cuando el chorro de agua fría cae en su cara, haciendo que sus bellos se ericen. Gruñe con fuerza apretando los dientes con su mandíbula. Odia el frio en la ducha.

El agua caliente chorrea por sus marcados músculos, quitando la tensión acumulada en estos y dejándole respirar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Eso es vida, piensa, cerrando los ojos y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Piensa sobre su día.

Beacon Hills, el pueblo natal de su familia, donde el creció y se desarrolló, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Puede que hayan más tiendas, pero sigue teniendo ese aire de naturaleza y peligro acechante en cada esquina que las creaturas como él perciben con facilidad. No le sorprendería si los Argent siguieran viviendo ahí, y sonríe con sorna al pensar que, de casualidad, se los encuentre en el supermercado comprando como una familia promedio.

Eso sería algo digno de ver. Un Argent sin arma alguna en su cuerpo.

Se enjabona el cuerpo, pensando en cómo serán sus alumnos de mañana. Sobre todo, si las películas tienen razón, y puede que uno de ellos sea un desastre con piernas que sea torpe y descuidado y manche su camisa nueva con el café que seguramente comprara mañana. Se imagina a una chica rubia que se crea la más sensual de la escuela, como en su tiempo, y una pequeña tímida que toca un violoncelo viene a la mente como un flash, solo quedándose uno segundos y desapareciendo igual de rápido.

Su pecho le duele y le falta el aire, pero se controla y se mete de nuevo en el chorro de agua caliente, lavándose.

Suspira y cierra la llave, dejando que las gotas escurran por su bronceada piel, y no sale hasta que está casi seco. Toma una toalla que ha metido con anterioridad y se envuelve en ella.

Una persona pensaría que a él le gusta usar las toallas amarradas a la cadera, dejando ver su pecho y demás cosas que harían gritar a una colegiala con las hormonas alborotadas, pero en su caso, prefiere envolverse en ella como si fuera un burrito, y la prenda es lo bastante larga como para poder pasársela por los hombros y envolverse con ella hasta la rodilla. Así está mejor…

Sale del baño y ve la nube de vapor que se escapa de este, al mismo tiempo se topa con el aire frio de su habitación sin calefacción y ve que su aliento se convierte en una nube de vaho. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto y dirigirse rápidamente hacia su cama, tomando los bóxer y su camiseta antes de tirar la toalla a la esquina y lanzarse a la cama dejando hundir su cuerpo en las sabanas nuevas.

Apaga la luz y mira al techo unos minutos.

Será una buena noche.

 ** _._**

— _¡Derek!_ — _alguien grita. Gira su cabeza y ve a Laura tomarle de la mano y llevarlo a través de ese mundo de lenguas de fuego peligrosas y olor a metano._

 _Frunce la nariz, y detesta el olor de inmediato._

 _No puede ver nada más que las llamas alzándose por arriba de la cabeza de su hermana, los colores rojo y naranja predominan entre todo su campo de visión. Demonios, piensa, cuando unos gritos agónicos y los llantos de Cora le llegan a los odios. Sabe que es su culpa. Lo sabe._

 ** _._**

Lamentablemente las pesadillas le invaden con tan solo cerrar los ojos, y cuando se ve en el espejo al día siguiente puede notar las ojeras levemente pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos. Gruñe con los dientes apretados en algo que se le ha vuelto un habito extraño desde chiquillo.

Se dirige a la cocina con la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su musculosa blanca, y se abrocha los pantalones de vestir antes de abrir la nevera. Observa con atención, sintiendo que el frio que esta despide le llega directo a la cara, y tiende a sonreír al recordar que, aunque deteste el agua fría e irremediablemente quiera estar siempre caliente cuando sale de la ducha, el aire acondicionado de su auto siempre logra calmarlo. Como si menguara el fuego interior de su ira con la baja temperatura.

Lo primero que nota es que debe de hacer las compras para tener comida, por ejemplo una botella de leche y un buen cereal. Derek siempre había preferido el cereal de maíz inflado con azúcar, porque los de chocolate de Cora e Isaac eran lo bastante dulce para empalagarle. Lo segundo que nota, es que su madre es una mujer increíble, pues le ha dejado el suficiente café en su recipiente para subsistir por dos semanas más. Saca el dicho recipiente y coloca la cafetera que se ha comprado antes de llegar, porque él puede vivir sin una casa—lo ha intentado, y ha funcionado como había esperado—, sin agua potable o una buena cama en la cual descansar, pero jamás podrá vivir sin la sensación de la cafeína corriendo por su sistema después de beber en las mañanas, y aunque eso dure apenas media hora, le parece suficiente para tener energía durante el resto del día.

Se abrocha la camisa con paciencia, y piensa en que estarían pensando los educadores para que las clases comiencen a las 7:30. Si él fuera un estudiante aun, la idea de faltar a clases sería demasiado tentadora.

—Seguramente muchos lo hagan—piensa en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

El sonido de la cafetera lo alerta, y ya con la ropa lista y puesta toma su termo y lo llena de la oscura sustancia que tanto adora. A Derek le gusta el café amargo, muy amargo, con un poco de azúcar y la suficiente leche para que no le destroce la garganta, pero sí que le arda con un dolor placentero llenando su cuerpo de calor y una sensación de hogar que él mismo considera un poco extraña.

Deja el loft dos minutos después, y cuando sale se detiene en seco en medio del estacionamiento.

No puede evitar alzar su cabeza y buscar que es lo que provoca eso en él, que este alerta y con la sensación de peligro recorriendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y la sensación constante de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, se pregunta en qué demonios se ha metido.

A lo lejos, escucha el motor de un automóvil, y antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo ya se dirige corriendo hacia su propio _Camaro_ entrando en el con rapidez y encendiendo el motor.

Sale lo suficientemente rápido como para ver una moto estacionada en la esquina del estacionamiento, y una figura recargada en ella de manera desinteresada. Y aunque tiene casco, sabe que su mirada está puesta en la parte trasera de su auto cuando por fin llega a la calle.

Gruñe.

Los Argent.

Nini: Dejenme un comentario, favorito o follower para ver si les gusto la idea. Gracias por leer ¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 2

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: El día es una mierda_**

Stiles conoce que es probable—de hecho, demasiado— que su padre considere que salir con Scott no sea correcto. Lo sabe, pues siempre que están juntos algo malo, terriblemente malo al grado de desastre de adolescentes entrometidos al mejor estilo Scooby Doo, sucede. No importa quién sea o porque, siempre tendrá que estar relacionado con Stiles y Scott, el dúo dinámico más perfecto que la historia americana haya visto, aún más que los héroes de las historietas de antes de la Gran Guerra, Batman y Robin. Eso todos lo sabían. Por ello, su padre no permitía que Scott estuviera en sus planes si había una emergencia de último momento.

Porque su mejor amigo ha estado demasiado tiempo a su lado como para saber que es bueno, una persona correcta de ética y moral impecable y que siempre hará lo correcto cuando pueda. Pero John Stillinski sabe que su hijo no lo es. Stiles es todo menos tranquilo, y sabe que puede ser capaz de romper la ley de manera inocente al tratar de saciar su curiosidad. Porque lo que Stiles si es, es bueno, pero su personalidad hiperactiva puede que no sea tan buena.

Y eso Stiles lo sabe.

Por lo mismo no se preocupa cuando Scott se sube en su Jeep azul y le mira con ganas de asesinarlo.

Scott McCall, su mejor amigo, un chico que ni de lejos se nota que es un Alfa a no ser porque él se la llevaba olfateando a todo el mundo constantemente—porque Scott, diga lo que diga, tenía tendencia de perro. Él lo sabía, algún día lanzaría un hueso y él lo enterraría en el jardín—, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, hubiera adivinado que era un Alfa.

Y es que, a pesar de su apariencia de atleta, pues juega Lacrosse y hay que ser sinceros, los músculos de Scott eran algo digno de ver, la expresión de su mejor amigo no le da el aire de Alfa rompe culos de omegas. Los ojos chocolates, que siempre brillan con inocencia y aparente sinceridad parecida a la de un infante, son sin duda un imán de chicas, en especial de Alfas; su amigo parece más omega a los ojos de los demás que el propio Stiles, y eso es mucho decir, pero es que no le han visto enojado.

Scott enojado es… terrorífico.

—No iré hoy contigo—dice el chico con rasgos latinos, mirándole con aparente molestia una vez que ya está sentado al otro lado del Jeep—. Le prometí a Allison que le repondría que ayer me salí de su casa.

—Oh perdón Scotty—dice el chico de lunares, mirándole con aparente pena—. Yo sé que ni a ti ni a Allison les gusta que te llame en medio de una sesión de amor. En especial si tienes que sacar a tu abejita de su flor.

—Stiles—las mejillas de su amigo se tiñen de rojo, y él puede sentirse satisfecho. De momento.

—Vamos Scott, sabes que bromeo.

—Y tú sabes que la única razón por la que somos amigos es porque conoces lo suficiente de mi para que no quiera salir de mi casa.

—Y tú sabes que también te amo, Scott. De hecho, tengo un altar en mi cuarto de ti, pero no es ni cerca de la despampanante escultura que tienes en tu armario de mí en tamaño natural—se giró, para ver como la madre de Scott, Melissa, le miraba con una sonrisa y le saludaba con la mano desde la puerta de su automóvil. Correspondió la sonrisa al verla vestida de enfermera y con un café en la mano. Seguramente iba al trabajo—. Creo que me agrada más tu mamá que tú.

Scott sonríe.

—Y a mí me gusta más cuando estas callado. Te ves más guapo sin decir absolutamente ni una sola palabra.

—Oh—suelta una exclamación aparentemente suena avergonzada—. Me alagas, Scottie, pero debo decir que debes de comprarme chocolates antes de decirme piropos. Así jamás podrás conquistarme. ¿Sabes que no me alimento de halagos?

—Estarías más delgado si lo hicieras.

Las mejillas de Stiles se colorearon, y frunció el ceño con molestia.

Eso era un tema prohibido que habían estipulado desde que entraron a la Preparatoria. Stiles NO estaba gordo. Punto final, fin de la discusión y nunca más insinúes eso. Porque, por supuesto, Stiles _obviamente atractivo y fuera del alcance de todos_ Stillinski, era el único en la escuela que jamás había salido con nadie. En lo absoluto. Porque él era delgado. Porque podía actuar _a veces_ de manera desesperante. Porque podía tener mofletes enormes que Scott pellizcaba a voluntad. Porque puede que no tenga ni un solo vello del que estuviera orgulloso por ser muestra de masculinidad. Y puede que sea Omega. Pero él no, **no** estaba gordo.

Pero no era su culpa, joder que no lo era. No era su culpa ser un estúpido Omega, que para los ojos de todos, solo tenía una nariz respingada, lunares y cabello desordenado que provocaba que le dieran un puñetazo en la cara a cada segundo—especialmente Jackson, el co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse—. No, no era su culpa. Era culpa de la maldita biología, que obviamente al darles a Jackson y a Scott un cuerpo de infarto y una cara bonita, además de habilidades súper increíbles para jugar en el campo como titulares y ser Alfas; no había sido justa, ¿Y qué le había dejado a él? Un cuerpo delgado, carente de musculo cubierto de lunares y una tendencia horriblemente terrible de sonrojarse cada vez que alguien recalcaba el hecho de que parecía _una jodida chica por su tendencia a ser sobreprotector con Scott_.

Por lo mismo, no era de extrañarse que jamás en la vida haya tenido novia o novio, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que él tenía una pareja destinada, diablos que lo sabía y esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el momento en que llegara a su vida—aunque la vida solitaria era igual de hermosa si se vivía a través de Scott, quien como siempre era un gran amigo y relataba con sumo detalle cómo se follaba a Allison Argent, una beta, todos los malditos sábados desde hace un mes—. O así pensaba hasta que Jackson el imbécil le dijo que estaba Gordo cuando lo vio meterse casi toda la caja de pizza él solo.

Desde entonces, no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar que era cierto. Aunque claramente nunca haría algo por dejar de comer. La comida era vida, y él quería vivir.

Además, cualquier persona que disfrutase la vida, no tenía el cuerpo de infarto de los súper modelos. Eso solo pasaba en las películas.

—Probablemente sí—suspiro, aun con las mejillas rojas—. Pero sería un palillo de dientes si lo hiciera. Me gusta mi grasita corporal, me protege de bravucones abusadores como tú.

Scott no pudo evitar picarle el abdomen con el dedo índice. No había nada ahí, ni siquiera la grasa que presumía cada vez que Scott tocaba ese tema, pero de todos modos su mejor amigo disfrutaba el hecho de molestarle con ello.

—Gordo eres adorable.

—No estoy gordo, solo estoy…—sonrió ante su ocurrencia, y miro cómplice a Scott, esperando que entendiera la indirecta—, pachoncito.

—Como no—el chico latino soltó una carcajada, e iba a decir algo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Scott descolgó de inmediato al ver que, probablemente, era Allison—. Hola, Allison—si, Stiles nunca se equivocaba—… No, estoy en mi casa aun, ya voy para allá.

Colgó y miro a Stiles con una sonrisa apenada.

—Te tienes que ir—se adelantó el chico de lunares, suspirando y mirándole—. ¿Y qué esperas? Si te apresuras probablemente recibas un beso de buenos días.

Guiño un ojo ante la vergüenza de Scott, y le vio dirigirse hacia su casa por su bicicleta. Arranco el carro antes de que su amigo se girara, pues llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Suspiro mirando al cielo, estando completamente seguro, que la vida solo apestaba un poco.

Solo un poco.

 ** _._**

Derek llego a lo que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, quedando observando el edificio que no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó tiempos que pensaba olvidados, en la soledad de su auto con la música en un volumen tan bajo que pasaba desapercibido para el odio de la mayoría. Obviamente, el aire acondicionado del _Camaro_ estaba encendido.

Recordó cuando él estaba en esa escuela, estudiando como todos los demás.

Los pasillos siempre estaban abarrotados de adolescentes, llenos de olores tan diferentes que el olfato agudo que poseía se irritaba constantemente después de pasar cierto tiempo en ese lugar, memorizando tantos olores que su cabeza dolía inevitablemente y provocaba nauseas profundas dentro de él, revolviéndole el estómago y teniendo presente la tentación de vomitar todo el contenido que poseía. Casi siempre, su desayuno matinal.

También esta consiente de que extraña a su equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria, y se pregunta si, de casualidad, aun conservaran la tradición de tener dos entrenadores, y si uno de los puestos estaban bacantes, le encantaría ser uno de ellos. Entrenar al equipo actual de basquetbol le parecía que sería una buena distracción de tiempo libre.

Ve a un par de chicos correr hacia la entrada, uniéndose a un grupo más grande de amigos, y no puede evitar pensar si alguna vez él se vio de igual manera. No sonríe, pero siente como su comisura quiere hacerlo. Lo reprime con facilidad antes de bajarse del _Camaro_ y coloca el seguro. Suspira, echándose la correa del maletín al hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela echando la alarma al automóvil, donde seguramente el director le dará un monologo de dos horas antes de que comience a dar clases. Espera que por lo menos haya un buen lugar donde poder leer.

Ya casi ha llegado a la entrada cuando escucha un chirrido atrás de él. Le sigue un golpe sordo y la alarma de su _Camaro_ a un volumen irritante.

Suda frio.

No.

No.

¡No!

Se gira de manera que su cuello seguramente le resentirá luego, pero no le importa, porque detrás de él, donde su hermoso _Camaro_ negro recién pulido, y que él mismo se ha comprado sin usar el dinero de su familia para ello, estaba estacionado. La imagen que se topa es horrible.

Su _Camaro_ , aquel que es su auto, ahora tiene una horrible abolladura en el guardafangos izquierdo de atrás, donde un chico de cabello desordenado en un Jeep maltrecho de color azul—que de paso esta aboyado donde supone que choco contra su auto— le mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es tuyo, amigo? —pregunta el chico, bajándose por la puerta del conductor con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose a él en andar despreocupado.

Siente la rabia crecer en su estómago, tomando camino hacia su garganta donde se aloja el característico rugido de molestia que, está seguro, soltara en cualquier momento.

—Sí—se cruza de brazos, mirándole altivamente con los ojos chispeando en rabia. El chico solo le mira.

—Está bien—dice por fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. No te preocupes, amigo, no te pediré que pagues por el choque ni nada. Así que sigue tu camino mientras estaciono bien mi bebe.

—¿ _Tú_ no pedirás que _Yo_ pague? —la incredulidad es dueña de la voz de Derek, e incluso el mismo se da cuenta que su cara muestra la sorpresa.

—Si grandote—dice el chico, con una sonrisa y le apunta con un dedo cerca de su pecho, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. De todos modos, es una amenaza para Derek, por lo que se tensa al instante, descruzando sus brazos y apretando los puños—. Debo decirte porque parece que no te has dado cuenta por querer golpearme (he visto tus puños y escuchado tu gruñido al estilo perro, así que sé que deseas darme una paliza), que tu automóvil está estacionado en un lugar prohibido. Solo para profesores, viejo.

—Oh, perdóname—sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño y uso sarcasmo, dejando atrás su frialdad habitual con la que actuaba con los demás. Sus venas se calentaban con la furia que sentía—. Pero tú debes pagarme a mí.

—Claro, sobre todo porque tengo demasiado dinero para hacerlo y fuiste amable—el chico también habla con sarcasmo—. Déjame decirte que no. No debo pagarte. Está mal estacionado. Fue culpa de ambos, como un embarazo no deseado. Así que, macho Alfa súper desarrollado, da la vuelta, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo y adiós.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el chico comenzó a avanzar hacia la escuela, perdiéndose entre una marea de estudiantes que estaba entrando también. Gruño con fuerza, con molestia y odio. Miro que algunos solamente le miraban con aparente pena, y se preguntó porque demonios.

Bufo antes de comenzar a ingresar a la escuela él también.

A sus espaldas, estaba el Jeep _aun_ mal estacionado cerca de su _Camaro_

.

Estaba sentado frente a la oficina del director, sintiendo constantemente las miradas lujuriosas de la secretaria de turno, y algunas chicas sonriendo tímidamente en su dirección. Se cruzó de brazos en su asiento, mirando el reloj de la pared de color madera y escuchando las conversaciones de las adolescentes. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que había llegado a la sala de espera y las chiquillas ya estaban comenzando a discutir quien le saludaría y preguntaría si necesitaba ayuda.

Hormonas malditas.

Supo, por el aroma, que no había ninguna omega en ese círculo, y no se extrañó de ello. Los pocos Omegas que deberían de estar en la escuela, jamás serían tan descarados como ellas. Él no estaba interesado en encontrar pareja, así que de la manera más sutil, miro a la chica que se acercó.

—Hola—saludo ella, y se fijó mejor, dándose cuenta que sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio la hacían lucir como una típica estudiante que es porrista—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Hola—respondió por cortesía, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez—. No, la señora Jones ya me ha dado la información que necesitaba. Gracias.

—Oh—la chica pareció decepcionada, aunque no era que a él le importara en lo más mínimo que sus planes para conquistarlo no sean posibles—, entonces me voy. Me llamo Ana, por cierto. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes preguntarme.

—Gracias, aunque creo que no necesitare nada.

—De todos modos

La chica se perdió de su campo de visión, y pudo sonreír un poco por cortesía cuando el director salió de su oficina y se acercó a él, tendiéndole la mano.

—Qué bueno que ha aceptado la oferta, señor Hale—dijo el hombre a modo de saludo. Tomo la mano, dándole un apretón leve.

—Gracias por hacérmela en primer lugar, Director Smith.

—Por favor, pasa a mi oficina para darte tu horario de clases—sonrió el hombre, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación. Derek le siguió sin protestar—. Debo decir que su tesis me ha impresionado, sinceramente, y que estoy sorprendido de que siendo tan joven haya podido graduarse de la universidad para ser Profesor.

—Siempre me ha gustado la historia—dijo como respuesta—. Supongo que no es sorpresa que uno se desarrolle mejor en lo que le gusta.

—En efecto, no es extraño—el director le miro, tomando una hoja de su escritorio y entregándosela—. Este es su horario, y quiero que quede claro que cualquier cosa que requiera puede acudir a mí.

Sonrió un poco de nuevo.

—Gracias, Director.

Salió de la oficina, con la hoja en mano, y estaba dispuesto a irse de no ser porque el Director le volvió a llamar.

—¡Señor Hale! —exclamo deteniendo su avance. Se giró para verle sin expresión—. Se me olvidaba decirle que se le ha asignado un grupo de tutoría.

.

Stiles estaba sentado en su escritorio, sin hacer absolutamente nada porque Scott llego con Allison, y ahora seguía hablando con la chica.

Bufo sin poder contenerlo, recordando que este día podía no ser tan bueno como había esperado en un inicio. A) Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, seguía hablando con su novia. B) había chocado con un hombre en el estacionamiento, y si bien se había librado sin pagar ni un solo centavo, su bebe tenía un abolladura nueva. C) Muy probablemente su nuevo profesor de historia llegaría hoy, y sería un viejito amargado con los humos subidos y reprobaría a medio mundo. Incluyendo a Scott.

Sin embargo, Stiles no podía evitar pensar en el hombre de esta mañana. Destilaba furia y molestia, no obstante, el chico admitía que estaba bueno. Vale, había chocado su auto y no esperaba volver a verlo jamás, pero el hombre tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que te dejaban sin aliento, y seguramente era el tipo más sexy que Stiles haya visto nunca.

Sin embargo, él seguía perdidamente enamorado de una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, con ojos verdes y una piel increíblemente perfecta. Lydia Martin, la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, con una figura de infarto y una actitud que dejaría desarmado al chico más preparado para ligar en menos de diez segundos. Obviamente, era imposible que él, el _no_ gordo Stiles, la conquistara.

Borro esos pensamientos deprimentes de su cabeza al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Y su corazón no pudo más que dar un brinco nervioso.

 _Oh Mierda…_

Frente a él, entrando con naturalidad y cargando unos cuantos libros, se encontraba el hombre del auto. Lo sabía. El día seria pésimo.

Las exclamaciones asombradas de algunos chicos y chicas llenaron el salón, todas igual de sorprendidas. El olor a feromonas llego irremediablemente a su nariz, y frunció el ceño. Si bien su olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Perro Alfa de Scott, si podía oler perfectamente como la mayoría rogaba—literalmente—por la atención del hombre de ojos verdes. Desagradable.

El hombre dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y se colocó al lado de este, parado y recto, mirando a todos con aire evaluativo. Stiles ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando de inmediato sus ojos se posaron con los de él. Se fijó en su color, yendo de un verdoso azulado a uno grisáceo según las emociones se filtraban en ellos, desapareciendo igual de rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. Y estaba a punto de ser mierda, pensó.

Derek no esperaba encontrarle ahí. Ciertamente había pensado que tarde o temprano lo vería, porque iba en la misma escuela, pero no así de pronto, y ni siquiera le había paso por la mente la idea de que fuera del grupo que estaba bajo su tutela. No. Mucho menos que cuando lo mirara a los ojos la furia volviera a estallar.

Algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, era el control que tenía sobre sus emociones para evitar cambiar frente a los demás. Siempre había sido una persona perfectamente en control, aunque en la adolescencia tuvo problemas para ello, pero, ¿Quién de adolescente no era hormonal? Probablemente una persona sin necesidades físicas. Él era un hombre, alfa, y tenía necesidades como todos los demás.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Ese chico del estacionamiento, con los labios apretados en una fina línea, y con los ojos de color similar al whiskey mirándole, expectante a cualquier movimiento suyo. Demonios pensó, gruñendo un poco y llamando la atención de los adolescentes que estaban en frente, se acercó un poco más a la pizarra. Este sería un largo día.

—Muy bien clase—dijo, carraspeando un poco. El aroma del aula se llenó con las pocas feromonas que soltaban las adolescentes al escucharle hablar, y evito gruñir cuando estas aumentaron cuando les dio la espalda y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra—. Soy el Profesor Derek Hale—se presentó, y en lugar de dar una sonrisa solo miro a los rostros, algunos hastiados, de los adolescentes—. Seré su profesor de historia, y según tengo entendido, su tutor este año y los siguientes que estén en el instituto.

Stiles no perdió tiempo cuando les dio la espalda, y comenzó a buscar alguna debilidad que tuviera, el recién descubierto nuevo profesor. Se fijó mejor en él, sin poder evitar que sus hormonas de adolescente atacasen sus pensamientos.

Era guapo. Condenadamente guapo con esa barba de tres días en forma de candado, ese cabello de color azabache que gritaba—prácticamente le estaba rogando— para que alguien enterrase las manos en él, obviamente las suyas podían cubrir esa parte; y ese porte de hombre invencible que le rodeaba. Se veía como un jodido modelo aun con esos pantalones de abuelito. Demonios, que la función de esos pantalones eran hacer parecer que necesitaba pañal, no formarle un mayor trasero.

Frunció el ceño bufando, controlándose—un poco— y desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Seguía siendo un odioso, pensó. Molesto y maleducado. Y para empeorar era quien debía de ser su tutor. El día seria grandioso, pensó con su usual sarcasmo.

—Para comenzar este primer día—siguió diciendo Derek, tomando de nuevo el gis y comenzando a escribir tres cosas en la pizarra—, deben de presentarse. Estaré con ustedes estos cuatro semestres restantes, así que es bueno que nos conozcamos mejor.

Stiles leyó lo que rezaba en el cuadrado verde. "Nombre, estatus y una palabra que los describa". Sonrió con burla al saber que, probablemente todos estaban pensando que eran las mismas preguntas que hacían al inicio de cada semestre, y que probablemente el sujeto aun pensaba que eran chicos de doce años. Al contrario, nadie hizo ningún comentario negativo hacia esa presentación que estaban por hacer, sino, que Lydia Martin, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, dijo:

—Profesor Hale, si vamos a decirle una cosa personal sobre nosotros, ¿no es justo que nos diga algo sobre usted?

Y Stillinski quiso que un libro se estrellase con su frente ante el tono tímido pero coqueto que la chica, Alfa por cierto, había empleado.

Derek, para horror de Stiles, asintió.

—Es justo. Después de que se presenten yo les diré exactamente lo mismo.

Lydia sonrió victoriosa, y se dio cuenta que las chicas sonreían igual. Derek sabía que solamente era para saber más de él, ya que las feromonas a estas alturas eran tan fuertes que nadie—excepto probablemente los Betas, pues tenían un olfato un poco menor al de los Alfas y Omegas—podía ignorarlas ya. Cosa que, sin quererlo, comenzaba a molestarle.

—Iniciemos ahora—dijo con voz autoritaria, y vio como una chica y un chico bajaban la cabeza. Omegas, pensó.

El primero en la fila, un chico bajito, se presentó diciendo exactamente lo él le había pedido, y así sucesivamente hasta que llego a la pelirroja, quien se paró con total elegancia y ahora imponente.

—Mi nombre es Lydia Martin—comenzó, colocándose un cabello detrás de la oreja—. Soy una Alfa, y la palabra que mejor me describe—le miro con altanería—, es dominante.

Pasaron unos cuantos chicos, antes de que, el chico que estaba delante del desastroso adolescente que le había chocado el auto, se levantara. Lo miro de arriba abajo, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de cómo se ponía en una posición para no darle la espalda al chico de ojos whiskey, sino para que de cierta manera lo tuviera en su alcance. Vio sus ojos chocolates tímidos pasar por los de una chica al lado de Lydia, antes de hablar.

—Soy Scott McCall—su voz tenia convicción, sin titubeos—. Soy un Alfa y la palabra que mejor me describe es…—pareció buscar una, quedándose callado unos segundos, antes de que el chico que le había arruinado el día hablara en susurros—, leal. Soy leal a mis amigos y los protejo.

El pecho de Derek se hincho de una sensación de familiaridad, sabiendo que en eso eran parecidos. Derek siempre protegía a los suyos, a su familia, y no los traicionaría nunca. Recordó un nombre y ese sentimiento desapareció. No. Definitivamente había estado a punto de traicionarlos…

—Soy Stiles Stillinski—la voz del chico le devolvió de los recuerdos a los que se había hundido, regresándolo a la realidad. El chico estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, en una posición que se puede tomar como altanera o bien, como defensiva y evasiva. Derek frunció el ceño con molestia ante el nombre, y teniendo en cuenta que podía humillarle como había humillado a su auto, decidió tomar la oportunidad.

—Debes de decir tu verdadero nombre—dijo con rotundidad, utilizando su voz para dar órdenes que había aprendido cuando Cora creció, pero el chico ni siquiera hizo amago de haberlo oído usar ese tono, y al contrario alzo la mandíbula.

—Ese es mi nombre de verdad, genio—Stiles frunció el ceño. Todo su ser estaba vibrando por el tono del sujeto, pero su decisión estaba clara. No lo dejaría tener poder sobre él. Eso su padre se lo había enseñado—. Mi otro nombre es un trabalenguas, y a menos que quieras humillarte tratando de decirlo, te sugiero que me llames Stiles.

Se sentó. Ante los ojos indignados de Derek.

—Oye—espeto, con fuerza y acercándose al asiento—, no has dicho ninguno de los otros puntos, y te sugiero, si es que no quieres ser expulsado, que no me hable así señor Stillinski.

Stiles alzo la mandíbula retándolo.

—Prefiero no decir los otros puntos, señor Hale.

La manera que el chico pronuncio su nombre, como si fuera una burla, le descoloco un poco, pero se recompuso y le miro de manera rotunda. Ni cuando era un adolescente Alfa había mostrado tal rebeldía ante sus padres, probablemente el chico fuera un Alfa y por ello no le importaba lo que le dijera. Pero aquí tendría que hacerlo.

—Dígalos—dijo de nuevo, con su voz de Alfa autoritario, y los dos omegas del salón temblaron, e incluso la mayoría de los Betas.

Scott se tensó un poco sin quererlo, mirando con el ceño fruncido al nuevo profesor. Derek, por supuesto, capto el mensaje silencioso que le daba los ojos marrones de McCall.

Stiles, bufando con resignación, se levantó.

—La palabra que mejor me describe no existe aún, pero sí le puedo decir que no soy una persona a la que le gustan los hombres que culpan a otros porque se estacionaron mal. Usted me debe la ida al mecánico—le apunto con el índice de manera despreocupada. El chico frunció el ceño, antes de decir con altanería: —. Y para su información, soy un Omega.

Derek se congelo un poco ante eso. Era un omega.

El chico que le había chocado su coche era un Omega.

Había estado a punto de golpear a un Omega.

Regreso a su escritorio, recargándose y medio escuchando las presentaciones de los demás. Demonios. Stiles era un Omega. Un omega que le había desafiado. Un Omega que claramente no dejaba que Derek le dijera algo que no le pareciera.

Y eso estaba mal.

Porque Derek había estado a punto de agredir a un omega. Eso era imperdonable en su casa. Los Omegas eran respetados, recordó, los únicos que podían asegurar al igual que los Alfas, la supervivencia de su familia. La supervivencia de todos. Y que un Omega fuera insultado de algún modo era… inaceptable. Los Omegas se protegían, y los Alfas debían de protegerles. Mierda.

Si su madre se enteraba que se había peleado con uno, estaba jodido.

—Ahora usted, profesor—la voz de Lydia Martin le regreso a la clase, y vio a la pelirroja mirarle—. Es su turno de contestar las preguntas.

Derek iba a abrir la boca, pero una voz completamente cargada de celos lo detuvo.

—¿Para qué mierda se debe de presentar? —Stiles miraba a Lydia con los ojos confundidos, pero a la vez hirviendo de molestia. Scott trataba de controlarle, pero ya había abierto la boca, y cuando Stiles habla, bueno, es como cuando un refresco con gas es agitado: lo mejor era que se saliera el gas hasta que este se terminara, para poder cerrar la botella. La boca de Stiles era igual, simplemente debe seguir hablando—. Se llama Derek Hale, no es nuevo en Beacon y obviamente es un Alfa con un alma llena de amargura.

Toda la moral del hombre se fue al suelo.

—¡Stillinski! —grito, molesto y con los puños apretados. El chico le miro sorprendido y sonrojado, para después bajar la cabeza con la mirada al suelo en modo de sumisión. El Alfa de Derek se regodeo con eso, gruñendo al saber que él podía contener al omega—. Lo espero después de clases.

Definitivamente, pensó Stiles cuando el timbre sonó, este día era una mierda.

 **Nini:** Gracias a todos los que han comentado, puesto followers, favoritos, y leido. muchas gracias, pues me han dado algo por el cual seguir esta historia. Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo.

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nini:** gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, me hacen enormemente feliz. Además, pues, se que dije que la actualización era semanal pero no soy mala y he decido actualizar antes. Sin mas que agregar, aquí va.

 _ **You are mine**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Derek es un pendejo.**_

Stiles recuerda perfectamente cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta.

Hacía calor, y todos los niños del pueblo, o una gran mayoría, ya estaban hastiados de estar sentados en sus casas, con temor a salir al horrible clima y enfrentarse a algo demasiado similar al infierno. La suela del zapato se le pegaba con facilidad en el pavimento caliente, y solía decirle a su padre que no había nada mejor que estar viendo Stars Wars por tercera vez comiendo helado, y luego correr por toda la casa con Scott para evitar salir afuera. Una que otra vez rompieron cuadros y jarrones, pero a eso nadie le importaba.

Bueno, a su padre sí, pero eso era otra cosa.

O así pensaba, hasta que este llego con dos bicicletas usadas y un par de cascos pequeños, justamente del tamaño de Scott y él.

—¿Para qué es eso? —recuerda perfectamente que había dicho eso, y su padre, unos años más joven, le había mirado con una sonrisa.

—Vi esto en una venta de garaje—comenzó el Sheriff—, y pensé en que a ustedes dos les vendría bien separarse de la televisión… además de que mis muebles no soportaran otra pelea amistosa.

Stiles recuerda claramente cómo se veía a los doce años. Piel pálida, debido a que no había recibido ningún rayo del sol en todo el verano, y probablemente Scott se veía igual. No eran como los niños normales, y aunque cuando ingresaron a la escuela de nuevo los demás se veían exactamente en las mismas condiciones por el calor infernal que hacía, no dijeron nada cuando esa misma tarde su padre se propuso enseñarles, usando las mismas técnicas que su abuelo había usado con él. Lamentablemente, no funciono.

Scott termino con un golpe en el brazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de rompérselo, mientras que él, como siempre, fue el que se llevó la peor parte al romperse la pierna derecha. Al menos Scott si aprendió a usar la bicicleta. Y se sintió encerrado, atrapado, cuando vio a los demás correr en otoño y no poder salir a jugar. Sin salida alguna de lo que él mismo se había buscado.

Bueno, estando sentado en la mesa comiendo el almuerzo, o simulando comerlo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio, se sintió parecido.

—Oye—dijo Scott, sonriendo un poco—, ¿Qué te ha hecho la comida para que la veas así?

—Esto no puede llamarse comida—Stiles lanzo el tenedor sobre la charola, con un sonido metálico, y bufo—. Deberían de servir hamburguesas de vez en cuando.

—Stiles, ayer sirvieron hamburguesas.

—¿Y? —alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud infantil. Scott soltó una risa.

—Y tuvieron que negarte la entrada después de tu séptima.

—Eso no explica nada—descruzo los brazos, mirando a todas partes, y acercándose para hablar más bajo—. Escúchame Scott, sé que probablemente no pase de este día, así que, como claramente no vas a tratar de salvarme y protegerme de mi futuro asesino, solo debo decirte que quiero que te quedes con mi ordenador. Si mi padre se entera de la cantidad de porno que tengo, es capaz de revivirme al estilo Frankenstein y matarme el mismo. Mi computadora es puro porno.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Scott curioso, sabiendo que probablemente Stiles volvía a su estado paranoico.

—Obviamente soy un adolescente hormonal y tengo necesidades—rodo los ojos con fastidio—. ¿No me has escuchado? He dicho que voy a…

—Lo sé—le interrumpió su mejor amigo, tomándole por los hombros y mirándole con diversión—. Demonios, que no sabía que fueras de esos, Stiles. Te encontraba un poco más tranquilo, y no me imagine que vieras porno. Pero no es eso—agrego antes de que al chico de lunares se le ocurriera interrumpirle—, ¿Por qué vas morir? ¿Quién será tu asesino?

—Obviamente Derek, Scott.

—¿El profesor Hale?

—Sí. Él será mi asesino y no volverás a verme, así que búscate a otro mejor amigo que compre condones por ti, porque yo ya no existiré más.

—¿Por qué va a matarte? —Scott frunció el ceño, entre confundido y preocupado—. ¿No crees que estas exagerando y vas a morir de aburrimiento? Como cuando pensaste que el conserje era un asesino.

—No Scott, no estoy exagerando (Además el conserje SI era asesino. Solo que era muy listo) ¡El tipo me odia! Se le nota en la mirada. Es malvado. Su maldad es tanta que ves oscuridad a su alrededor….

—Era la luz del aula—Trato de razonar Scott, interrumpiendo a Stiles, quien lo ignoro y volvió a dar argumentos.

—Tiene colmillos como Drácula…

—Parecen más bien los de un conejo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —Espetó ya hastiado de las evasivas de Scott. Este, con un encogimiento de hombros asintió—. Bien, asegúrate que mi pornografía quede intacta.

Se metió otro pedazo de pollo a la boca, antes de volver a tomar el tenedor y revolver el puré de papa que se había servido con anterioridad.

—¿En serio tienes pornografía? —pregunto Scott minutos después. Stiles suspiro.

—No. Solo quería aminorar la tensión.

.

Derek estaba en su escritorio revisando ciertos papeles sobre su loft. No había tenido tiempo ni ganas cuando llego a Beacon para hacerlo, y estando en ese salón de clases, e ignorando el olor a adolescente que se había concentrado en las paredes de su aula, no encontró otra oportunidad mejor para que empezara.

Asintió con la cabeza cuando termino de leer el contrato. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, y el Loft oficialmente era suyo. Sabia, por excelencia, que probablemente a Laura no le hiciera gracia que se quedara en un lugar como aquel para pasar la noche, y mucho menos para vivir, sin embargo, a Derek eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Cuando ella vuelva, ya tendré preparada la mansión…

Suspiro, llevándose las manos a las sienes y acariciando en ese lugar un par de veces para buscar relajarse, o al menos bajar su tensión.

Hoy había sido un día largo, pensó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos un segundo, antes de abrirlos y enfocarlos en un asiento que se encontraba vacío en ese entonces. El aroma del chico aun flotaba en el aire, y por ello Derek hacia todo lo posible para no concentrarse demasiado en el olor. Lo último que quería, desde luego, era oler los celos de adolescente frustrado…

Stiles.

Su nombre sonaba con odio incluso en su mente, y para Derek, que siempre había estado rodeado de su familia por su condición, y porque parecía que nadie valía la pena para tratar de integrarlo a su círculo social, era difícil controlar el impulso que el chico le había causado en menos de veinticuatro horas. El de querer desgarrarle, con sus dientes, su cuello.

Porque Stiles estaba celoso de él, y aunque estaba casi seguro que eran celos de adolescente y no significaban nada serio, para él eso era como una declaración de guerra.

Como si decidiera que debían de ser enemigos, y competir entre ellos por ver quién era mejor. El Alfa de Derek rugía, porque se suponía que él era mejor que el debilucho de Stiles que en esos momentos le había desafiado, y al ser un Omega su Alfa rugía por someterlo. Porque el Alfa sabía que lo era. Pero, al parecer, debía de demostrarlo. Por lo mismo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de aceptar el empleo.

Pero no podía decir que no y retractarse, quedando como un cobarde a los ojos de su familia, y aunque esta jamás lo dijese en voz alta, siempre pensarían que abandonaba el pueblo por los Argent, y eso, definitivamente no podía permitirlo. Él debía de estar ahí. Debía de reconstruir la mansión que por derecho era suya y de su familia. Debía de dejar de tener miedo de los Argent, pues eso había pasado ya bastante tiempo, y ahora era un Alfa, como Laura, como su Madre; debía de estar firme ante las adversidades y saber cómo defenderse y atacar, y aunque esa última parte ya estaba hecha, aun debía de demostrarles que ya no podrían lastimarlo tan fácilmente. Que ya no era el chico ingenuo de dieciséis años que Kate conoció.

El sonido de la puerta le alerto de la presencia de alguien, e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en esta con la imagen clara de una amenaza. Un chico delgado, con el cabello demasiado desordenado y ojos whiskey le devolvió la mirada de manera temerosa.

Stiles sintió la mirada verde clavarse en él en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, y le dejo congelado momentáneamente. Parecía como si miles de dagas de jade se hubieran incrustado alrededor de la pupila de Hale, y a su vez, estas apuntaban directamente a él de manera mortal, matándole con la mirada. Su Omega, aquel sentimiento que ignoraba todo el tiempo, le gritaba que era alguien malo, porque el Alfa estaba enojado con él y que seguramente ya no lo consideraría bueno para ser pareja. Pero, como siempre que el omega de Stiles estaba en frente de un Alfa enojado con él, lo ignoro. Su omega estaba desesperado, lo sentía con todas las células de su cuerpo; dispuesto a tener pareja cueste lo que cueste. Pero Stillinski había aprendido que era mejor reprimir lo que la naturaleza había decidido para él, y que sin importar su jerarquía, él era libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Subió la cabeza con orgullo, levantando la mandíbula y reto al Alfa con la mirada.

Por eso no tienes pareja—la voz de su omega susurro en su cabeza, pero no le prestó atención.

—¿Señor Stillinski? —pregunto el Profesor Hale, curioso.

—Sí, profesor—se limitó a decir.

Stiles bufo, al parecer el Alfa había olvidado su castigo. Mejor así, pensó, dirigiéndose a un asiento del aula, en frente del profesor y dejando su mochila en el de a lado y sentándose de manera recta, tenso a cualquier movimiento del sujeto frente a él. Aun no se fiaba de él, y aunque Scott tuviera razón, y probablemente no moriría ahí, nadie garantizaba que no podía infringirle dolor.

Las escuelas eran una mierda, recordó en ese momento, dejando que sus pensamientos sobre la jerarquía fluyeran libremente sin algo que los detuvieran. Stiles pensaba que esa sociedad era una verdadera bazofia. Los Omegas eran considerados menos que necesarios en el orden estúpido que había creado el ser humano para sobrevivir de manera pacífica con sus semejantes, cosa que en un principio no era así. Ellos fueron los únicos que impidieron que el ser humano muriera en su momento, provocando a los Alfas para llenar sus vientres con una nueva generación de niños y niñas que poblaran la tierra, evolucionando para poder ser fértiles en tiempos difíciles, y poder llevar paz a sus casas y Alfas, siendo los que daban tranquilidad por el simple aroma a hogar que los caracterizaba. Ahora, ya que la crisis de población que dejo la guerra había dejado de existir, los hombres Omegas se consideraban inútiles, innecesarios y un desperdicio de espacio en el mundo. Por ello Stiles odiaba su condición, y le molestaba la escuela. Sus compañeros, algunos de ellos que aun usaban esa arcaica manera de pensar de que los Omegas solo servían para hacer bebes y los deberes hogareños, le molestaban constantemente, diciéndole que por más que su padre sea el Sheriff, no era más que otro fenómeno capaz de tener bebes y alentar a los Alfas a tomar su culo cuando entrara en celo. Sus profesores, si bien eran aún más tolerantes y ninguno le había castigado directamente por ser Omega, siempre tenían consideración con él por cualquier cosa, e incluso tuvo que mentirle al entrenador en su momento para que le dejaran jugar Lacrosse. Sin embargo, los castigos siempre se basaban en lo que los profesores considerasen adecuado, volviendo a utilizar castigos anticuados de daño físico si se eran convenientes. A él jamás le habían castigado, porque los castigos de Harris por más que se quejase de ellos, no los consideraba así.

Y siendo sinceros, le tenía miedo al Alfa frente a él… Solo un poco.

—¿Qué hare? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y subiendo la mandíbula—. ¿Me pondrá a sacudir los borradores? ¿Escribir "Debo de ser un buen estudiante" o algo por el estilo? Quizás hasta quieras humillarme públicamente….

La actitud del chico no dejaba que se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para pensar con la cabeza fría. Si había pensado hace unos momentos que el chico era insoportable, y que probablemente no debería de haberlo castigado, ahora pensaba que era lo mínimo que debería de hacerle para mantenerle la boca cerrada.

—Nada de eso—se limitó a responder con los dientes apretados.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué estoy castigado? Sería algo infructífero tenerme aquí cuando puedo irme y adelantar los deberes que me ha dejado.

—No he dejado deberes.

—¡Exacto! —exclamo, exageradamente y con un ademan ridículo con los brazos—. Debo de hacer los inexistentes deberes.

—Stillinski, así no podrá convencerme—frunció el ceño, mirando como el chico le veía falsamente decepcionado.

—Oh—soltó con la misma falsedad—, pensé que si conversaba con usted y daba argumentos, me dejaría salir.

—Ya ve que no.

—Es que usted tiene toda la vista de ser tan comprensivo—el sarcasmo inundo su voz sin poder evitarlo—. Es extraño que con esa comprensión no me deje ir. Sobre todo por su expresión de "me vuelves a ver y te rompo la cara" que se carga, profesor—Stiles se aseguró de que la última palabra sonara despectiva, con una sonrisa ladina y mirando como el Profesor perdía la paciencia.

Fue el colmo. El maldito colmo.

Hale gruño. Con fuerza, sintiendo como se concentraba en su pecho todo el aire que había atrapado y pasaba con intensidad por su garganta, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Stiles le miro con un repentino temor que lo hizo percatarse de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente el muchacho bajo la cabeza a modo de sumisión, exponiendo su cuello como de en un acto de reflejo que le recordó a los lobos que él había estudiado en preparatoria. El hombre de ojos verdes bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como su Alfa gruñía en aprobación al ver que el chico al fin entendía quien mandaba, pero en cambio, el mismo Derek se sentía fatal. No debía de ser así, pensó.

Quiso disculparse, de inmediato y sin pensarlo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca sin poder salir. Su lado Alfa no le permitía hacerlo. —Eso le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros…

Solo guardo silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

—S-si puedo preguntar—comenzó a decir Stiles, de manera queda y tranquila, temerosa, sintiendo como el Omega en él tomaba el control un poco ante la muestra de furia del Alfa. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y sus ojos brillaron tenuemente con las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de soltar debido al terror inocente que le había provocado. Para Hale, esa imagen fue inevitablemente adorable— ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

Y Derek se sintió morir repentinamente.

El Stiles bocón y altanero era difícil de soportar, pero el sumiso… el chico lo estaba confundiendo a tal punto de dejarlo fuera de combate, cosa que nunca había pasado. Se preguntó si todos los adolescentes eran igual de impredecibles que Stiles, pero desecho la idea de inmediato, sabiendo y dando por hecho que el chico frente a él era diferente. Demasiado diferente para su propia salud mental, y aún más por su curiosidad, que si bien no era mucha, ahí estaba. Sobreviviendo desde su adolescencia y manteniéndose oculta hasta que descubrió estas facetas distintas del adolescente frente a él. En unos momentos era indomable, altanero e incluso pedante, pero después tomaba eso y lo ocultaba detrás de ese lado tímido que había mostrado.

Irremediablemente, reprimió toda esa curiosidad.

Era definitivo, debía de tener cuidado con el chico de ahora en adelante.

En especial si quería evitar la erección que le produjo tanta sumisión y ternura, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

—Solo…—realmente Derek no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que Stillinski estaba ahí, pero de igual modo este no podía irse sin haber cumplido el castigo. No era buena idea hacerlo, sobretodo porque comenzaría el rumor de que él no era de cuidado, y las clases se volverían aún más pesadas por tratar de controlar a los estudiantes—. Solo quiero que me guíes por esta escuela. Soy nuevo aquí, y no sé dónde ubicarme correctamente.

Stiles tuvo el impulso de alzar una ceja.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que eso era una ruin mentira. Después de todo, era el hijo del Sheriff, y en cuanto el rumor de el regreso de los Hale a Beacon Hills llego a sus oídos, había estado tentado a preguntarle a su padre—de hecho, de no ser por Parrish ya lo hubiera hecho—. Por lo mismo, cuando Derek, Derek Hale se presentó como su profesor de historia supo que de algún modo ese rumor era cierto, y verdaderamente aquella familia que había sido víctima de un incendio—en el cual afortunadamente no hubo muertes—regresaba a Beacon. Probablemente el mismo Derek conocía mejor la escuela que él. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de desmentir al profesor después de la muestra de dominio que había soltado este, y por más que quisiera, eso era mucho mejor a sacudir borradores o cargar libros en posición de sentadilla.

Suspiro, antes de asentir y levantarse de su asiento.

—Andando entonces—dijo, mirando a los ojos verdes del profesor por unos segundos. Sin quererlo, levanto la barbilla levemente, disfrutando como este fruncía el ceño un poco—. Mejor empezar desde cero, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el sótano y las calderas? Aunque esta frio, debo advertirte, y puede que tu sentido de Alfa chille cuando huela todos los desperdicios de abajo. Incluso creo que se nos aparecerá un fantasma, porque sinceramente creo que el conserje dejo unos cuantos cadáveres ahí el semestre pasado…

Derek, con toda la molestia del mundo y el ceño fuertemente fruncido, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al adolescente, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde había quedado el Stiles sumiso? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que si seguía así patearía su trasero.

—Vamos—Stiles sonrío cuando la voz molesta del profesor llego a sus oídos.

—Eso te pasa por llamar la atención de Lydia—pensó burlonamente.

A veces, Stiles podía ser muy vengativo.

.

El centro de calderas y el sótano no eran precisamente un lugar cómodo, eso Stiles lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había bajado con Scott un par de veces buscando pistas, o en el caso de Stillinski, un cuerpo humano mutilado que confirmara su teoría sobre el conserje, y aunque nunca habían encontrado algo que lo probase, Logan el conserje era un homicida antes los ojos del Omega. Y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Los peldaños de las escaleras chirriaban bajos los pies de Stiles, dándole un toque aún más tétrico al maldito escenario que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tal y como recordaba, de una tubería por encima de sus cabezas había una fuga, y el agua goteaba, mojándole la cabeza al pasar y provocándole una mueca. Nunca había averiguado de donde provenía esa agua misteriosa, y mucho menos había sabido si eran orines o cualquier otra cosa; puede que sea un químico radioactivo y por eso su cabello fuera así de desordenado y rebelde, y que de un día al otro comenzaría a hablarle. Le gustaría tener un cabello salvaje y parlante, así crecería a voluntad y le diría las respuestas a Scott sin que el maestro que aplicaba el examen se diera cuenta. Sería demasiado útil como para no pensar que sería un poder fabuloso.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, caminando y sin ver a Derek aun—. El aroma que se respira es indudablemente el de un muerto, así que sí, es probable que llegue un fantasma que nos persiga hasta nuestra casa, y jale nuestros pies en la noche. La niña de la Maldición no me parece tan horrible, y hasta puede que sea excitante encontrarla de noche. No en el sentido sexual, obviamente.

Estaba oscuro, justamente como esperaba, y el olor golpeo sus sentidos un poco menos desarrollados que los del Alfa a su lado, causándole una mueca de repulsión. Si él, a quien el olfato no le fue favorecido, podría soltar unas cuantas lagrimas con el hedor que en ese lugar había, desde luego que Derek también lo haría. Giro su rostro para mirar a su acompañante, encontrando justamente lo que esperaba. El Profesor Hale estaba frunciendo el ceño, con una mueca de repulsión en los labios y queriendo aguantar la respiración. Cuando respiro, noto Stiles, un gemido ahogado de disgusto escapo de sus labios, seguido de un jadeo de asco y una disimulada arcada.

Aun sabiendo que sería su declaración de tumba. Stiles soltó una carcajada sincera, cerrando sus ojos.

Paro cuando sintió como su espalda era azotada contra la pared. Abrió sus parpados, notando como unos verdes ojos estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos. Derek lo tenía sujetado de su camiseta, a modo de amenaza, y Stiles por primera vez se fijó mejor en esas ventanas de color esmeralda que poseía su profesor. Unos pequeños destellos grisáceos se apreciaban en ellos, mezclándose con los verdes a momentos y oscureciéndolos en furia. Trago grueso involuntariamente, poniéndose nervioso.

—¿Te ríes? —gruño el Alfa, con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea recta, retándole con la mirada a decirlo.

El chico sintió el gruñido de cerca, notando como la garganta le vibraba levemente al hacerlo y dejando que su atención se centrara en la manzana de adán de su profesor, la cual subía casi imperceptiblemente cuando gruñía. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que el Alfa estaba más que enojado, mientras que su sentido común le decía que era imposible que no se diera cuenta en el peligro que estaba, sin embargo, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar en el calor que desprendía el Alfa, y que se sentiría el tratar de escapar de la visión verde que le perforaba su mirada whisky con tanta intensidad que temía que salieran rayos calientes de estos, y le atravesara la cabeza. Tampoco podía dejar de ver disimuladamente los labios fruncidos, con fuerza, de color rojo, y en ese mentón y quijada que comenzaba a preguntarse qué sentiría cuando lo marcará su pareja.

Una idea pasó tan rápido por su cabeza que ni siquiera paro un poco en preguntar porque había pensado en eso. Porque había imaginado los dientes de conejo de su profesor de historia clavarse en su cuello con fuerza suficiente para dejar marca, pero no para hacerle sangrar, para herirle. Un tirón en su pantalón hiso que desechara esos pensamientos, y sin pensar, abrió la boca.

—Debes admitir que es gracioso—se arrepintió de abrir la boca cuando sintió como Derek apretaba el agarre—. Bueno, amigo, a menos que quieras matarme ahora mismo y me convierta en un fantasma más en el sótano (y si eso sucede te aclaro que serás el primero en mi lista de humanos a quienes asustar, porque creo que te verás gracioso corriendo por tu vida), debemos salir de aquí, porque el olor empieza a nublarme la vista.

Derek pareció pensarlo, asintiendo y separándose del chico, soltando el agarre que mantenía en su camiseta de Batman. Sonrió, cuando el profesor trato de acomodarle la chaqueta, tirando de las solapas hacia abajo. Sin saber porque, imito el gesto, con la misma sonrisa, y recibió una mirada intensa del hombre. Le miro irónico, pasando por su lado y subiendo las escaleras hacia la escuela, sintiendo las pesadas y apresuradas pisadas detrás de él.

Recorrieron en silencio la escuela—Descubrió que Derek era un tipo serio, y sin sentido del humor aparentemente— y aunque Stiles se moría por abrir la boca, decidió por su propia salud a no hacerlo, concentrándose en pequeños pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, como, ¿Por qué demonios había pensado que moriría? ¿En serio pensaba que Derek era tan estúpido como para matarle? Bueno, de hecho, sí. Derek en su cabeza era estúpido. Pero para Stiles todos eran estúpidos, excepto los que él pensaba que no lo eran, y eso era porque los había visto usar el cerebro.

Jackson era un idiota, Scott era un ingenuo, Allison era lista, Lydia era una genio, y Derek… bueno, Derek por el momento, era un pendejo.

.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—dijo Derek, llegando al pasillo donde estaba la puerta.

Stiles le miro.

—De acuerdo, entonces puedo irme—se dirigió a la puerta cuando Derek asintió.

Camino hacia ella con paso seguro y una sonrisa en la cara, el hombre no era tan malo después de todo, y definitivamente no era un asesino en serie. Deteniéndose cuando sintió al profesor hablarle a sus espaldas.

—¡Stillinski! —Llamó el hombre, y este se giró mirándole con duda—. Como vuelvas a ser un imbécil en clase—la sonrisa cínica de Derek le helo la sangre, y trago saliva audiblemente. Santa…—, te arrancare la garganta. Con mis dientes.

… Mierda.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nini:** Bueno, actualizacion! Gracias a todos por apoyar,e en esta historia, y por qué les haya gustado. Derek y Stiles... ¿Les molesta que lleven una relación lenta? No soy fan de las historias donde un día se odian y al otro se digan te amo. No es mi estilo, y me gusta más desarrollar una amistad y luego pasar a eso, porque en el mundo real eso no pasa. Espero que no les moleste si su relación pasa de manera lenta...En otras cosas, debo aclarar que Tony Stark es el nombre de Iron Man, y Steve Rogers es el del Capitan America. Debo confesar que soy una Stony Shipper y no me pude resistir. Porque la relacion de Derek y Stiles se parece bastante a la de ambos, y pues... ¿tension sexual? Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy Sin más que decir, más que gracias de nuevo, el fic

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Apuesta_**

El Sheriff Stillinski siente la sorpresa antes de entrar a la sala. Siendo un Alfa, es normal que pueda saber cuándo algo no va bien en su pueblo, o cuando algo nuevo ha llegado al mismo.

La comisaria es un lugar en el cual pasa la mayoría del tiempo, desde que se despierta en las mañanas sabe que probablemente tenga que trabajar hasta el cansancio para mantener sano y salvo a Beacon, y por consecuente, darle un hogar seguro a su hijo. John sabe que su hijo es más importante que toda la mierda que sucede a diario en el pueblo, y es que Beacon Hills no es precisamente el lugar más tranquilo para vivir, si se tiene en cuenta que están rodeados por un frondoso bosque en el cual Stiles se ha perdido varias veces, o que tienen una casa para enfermos mentales a las afueras. Sin embargo, para el Sheriff Stiles es la prioridad, y aunque no sea un padre demasiado cariñoso, él ama a su hijo.

Por lo mismo, cuando entro en la comisaria y vio al hombre sentado en la sala de espera, supo que probablemente este hombre significara un gran cambio en Beacon.

—Sheriff—el hombre se levantó en cuanto lo vio, dirigiéndose a él y tendiéndole la mano. Aunque tenía caras de pocos amigos, el tono amable con el que empleo su título calmo un poco a John—. Soy Derek Hale, he venido a charlar con usted, si tiene tiempo.

Hale.

El apellido reboto en la cabeza de John hasta que ubico de donde le sonaba, y el reporte de incendio de hace años le llego a la cabeza como un balde de agua fría. Los Hale...

—Así que es cierto el rumor—comento, tomándole la mano con una sonrisa que pretendía ser comprensiva. Derek arqueo las cejas en confusión—. Los Hale están de vuelta.

—Sheriff, solo yo he regresado.

—Es una pena-comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, siendo seguido de cerca por Alfa.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi familia me acompañara—dijo Derek—, pero como sabrá aun es difícil el volver al pueblo, sobre todo para mi madre y mi hermana.

John asintió como si conociera exactamente de que estaba hablando.

—Tengo entendido que Talia Hale es la cabeza alfa de la familia, ¿cierto? —pregunto, solo para asegurar que aun su vieja compañera de escuela seguía siendo la encargada de mantener a raya a todos los Alfas de la manada Hale. Porque el Sheriff sabía que el clan de los Hale contaba con más Alfas que otros clanes, pues los nacidos en esa jerarquía suelen ser solo uno o dos.

Derek le miro con una ceja alzada, entendiendo perfectamente lo que el Sheriff quería preguntar verdaderamente. Comprendía que, siendo una persona que representa la autoridad y vela por la seguridad, quiera saber quién era la cabeza del numeroso clan Hale. Derek conoce que su familia es grande, demasiado grande, y que intimida lo única que es en el ámbito de unidad, siempre protegiendo a los suyos y teniendo una comunicación entre ellos que cualquier persona envidiaría. En su hogar no había mentiras, pensó, porque aunque quisieran, nadie podría mentirle al otro.

—No, Sheriff—dijo, por fin, después de estar pensándolo un poco—. Laura pronto tomara el lugar de Alfa.

—Me alegro enterarme que tu hermana mayor se encargue de ello, pero dime, Hale, ¿A que ha venido?

—Vine para renovar los papeles de propiedad del bosque.

.

—Entonces no moriste—comenzó Scott, sonriendo y subiéndose al Jeep. Stiles bufo de manera hastiada, recargando su frente contra el volante.

—No morí—admitió, subiendo su cabeza y mirándole con ironía—. Pero no tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de hacerlo.

—Me pregunto porque el profesor Hale pensó en matarte—el sarcasmo estaba presente en la voz de Scott, y Stiles le miro ofendido por unos momentos.

—Oye—exclamo, con burla—, que el sarcasmo es de uso exclusivo Stillinski.

Su amigo sonrío, y el omega solamente correspondió la sonrisa antes de arrancar el Jeep de la calle de los McCall, dirigiéndose a la escuela.

—Además—comento Stiles de nuevo—, a mí me hace ver sensual.

—¿Entonces como me hace ver a mí?

—Como un chico santurrón tratando de ser el malo de la historia—Scott soltó una carcajada, dirigiendo su atención al camino—. Hablo en serio. ¿Qué pensarías si repentinamente Steve Rogers se transforma en una versión sátira de Tony Stark? ¡Obviamente que se ve patético!

—¿Me he transformado en Steve Rogers?

—Y yo soy Tony Stark—asintió, entrando en el estacionamiento y aparcando en un lugar cerca de la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, bajándose de un salto y cerrándola con llave. Scott se bajó del otro lado justamente después de él. Se le acerco, y ambos como ya acostumbraban, se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada.

—Tú no eres Tony Stark—se burló el de rasgos latinos, negando con la cabeza—. Además, ¿Sabías que existe una especie de tensión sexual entre ellos? Yo me voy enterando cuando Kira lo comento viendo la película de Los Vengadores.

Stiles sonrió ante el nombre de su amiga de rasgos asiáticos, Kira Yukimura, una beta con una energía tan positiva que le hacía sentirse feliz de solo pensar en ella.

—Sí. Lo sé—contesto, entrando en el aula detrás de Scott.

—¿Aun quieres que sea Steve Rogers?

—Siempre he sabido que me amas en secreto, y que eres mi amigo por mi sensual trasero-se encogió de hombros, sentándose frente a Scott y mirándole por el hombro—. Decirte que eres Steve Rogers solo es una manera de hacer oficial nuestra relación.

Guiño un ojo de manera coqueta, y Scott no pudo reprimir la carcajada que soltó unos momentos después. Antes de que su nueva pesadilla escolar entrara por la puerta.

—Deje de reírse, señor McCall—ordeno el profesor Hale, entrando y dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

Oh sí. Derek sobrepasaba a Harris.

—Bien clase-llamo la atención de todos, escribiendo en la pizarra una simple palabra "Presidente" —. ¿Alguien les ha asignado ya el presidente de la clase?

Stiles no pudo reprimir bufar, cruzando sus brazos y enderezándose en su puesto. Los presidentes de la clase solamente eran alumnos con un alto ego, y generalmente eran Alfas que ansiaban el poder de humillar a los demás, o simplemente ser superiores. Odiaba cuando los tutores elegían al presidente de la clase, pero tampoco podía quejarse de ninguna manera (no quería ser castigado de nuevo, muchas gracias). Además de esas razones, no había ninguna otra para que alguien quisiera ser el presidente de la clase, pues pasaría todo el tiempo planeando viajes de excursión o cualquier otra chorrada que el profesor asignado (el imbécil de Derek Hale) decidiera.

—No—Lydia (quien aparentemente estaba empeñada en hacer sufrir al pobre corazón de Stiles) fue la primera en responder—. No hemos elegido uno, profesor.

Derek y Stiles tuvieron ganas de estrellar su cara en una pared... aunque obviamente por razones distintas.

—De acuerdo, entonces—miro a todos, y de manera deliberada su mirada evito los ojos Whisky de Stiles. No quería enojarse tan temprano—, haremos lo siguiente. Pueden nominar a las personas que gusten. Al final lo decidiremos en una votación.

Derek esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que evitaba mirar en la dirección donde estaba Stiles, lo cual era absolutamente estúpido y lo sabía, pero no podía asegurar que no quisiera golpearle después de verle. De hecho, estuvo a punto de buscarlo por toda la escuela cuando al bajarse en el estacionamiento y ver su Camaro golpeado. Nadie pareció darse cuenta... excepto el pequeño Stillinski.

—Entonces convertirá el salón en una pequeña democracia-dijo Stiles, sonriendo un poco al ver como los hombros de Hale se tensaban—. Que gran idea.

—Cállese Stillinski—gruño Derek, girándose y buscando algo en su escritorio... o al menos aparentando que buscaba algo—. Bien—se giró en el grupo, mirándolos a todos—, ¿Algún candidato?

Stiles sonrió, sabiendo que nadie querría nominar a nadie. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Jackson, el muy bastardo, levanto la mano. Tenía que ser...

—Yo propongo a Stillinski.

... Maldito Jackson.

.

—No puedo creer que realmente el profesor Hale te nombro presidente de la clase—comento Scott, mientras Stiles mordía de manera fuerte y enojada la manzana entre sus manos.

Demonios, que el imbécil de Jackson le había nominado, y para joderle aún más, sus amigos siguieron el juego y votaron por él para ser el nuevo esclavo del profesor, la nueva mascota selecta. Y el maldito de Derek, porque ya comenzaba a odiarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, le había nombrado presidente, siguiendo el juego a los idiotas de Jackson y sus amigos.

—No puedo creer que tu no lo creas—espeto Stillinski, dándole otra mordida a la manzana.

—Es que sinceramente estoy sorprendido. Nadie en su sano juicio te nombraría presidente de nada.

—Gracias—sonrió con sarcasmo—, adoro tu fe en mí.

—Stiles—Scott sonó serio de momento—, es que... es increíble lo del profesor Hale, ¿Qué tiene contra ti?

Se encogió de hombros, mirando desinteresadamente la manzana, evitando así la pregunta en los ojos de Scott. McCall y sus ojitos de cachorro.

—Supongo que está molesto porque ayer golpee su auto, le lleve al sótano. Además creo que me odia por la amenaza que me soltó en el castigo...

—¡¿Que Derek hizo qué?! —grito su amigo, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería. Stiles de sonrojo y rápidamente escondió su cabeza en sus manos, frotándose el cabello con frustración.

—¿Quieres gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que no te escucharon al otro lado del bosque—bufo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa irónica.

—Hablo en serio Stiles-el omega del chico se estremeció al ver la seriedad de la mirada de Scott, enojada, molesta e iracunda buscando por todas partes si tenía heridas en el cuerpo. Maldita sobreprotección alfa—. Espero que no te haya lastimado.

—No lo hizo—suspiro, sonriendo un poco y esperando que el Alfa de Scott se calmara—. Solo mi espalda recibió daño. Nunca dejes que Derek te empotre contra la pared.

Ante todo pronóstico, la sonrisa que Scott le dedico fue perversa, maliciosa, y sus cejas se arquearon por picardía. Stiles le miro confundido.

—Entonces Derek te empotro duro contra el muro, ¿eh?

Sintió sus mejillas calientes ante la evidente insinuación de su mejor amigo, mirándole con la boca abierta y balbuceando por algo que decir.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Scott? —logro pronunciar a penas, avergonzado, confundido, y sorprendido sobre todo.

—Por favor, Stiles—exclamo su amigo, sonriendo aún más—. Se nota a simple vista que el nuevo profesor te calienta.

Y quería morir. Era definitivo. Ciertamente consideraba que Derek era guapo, por dios que necesitabas ser ciego para no darte cuenta que el hombre estaba como quería, con ese trasero al que los pantalones de abuelito le favorecían más que a otros. Pero no le gustaba. No le atraía. Y definitivamente NO lo calentaba...

—Estás drogado—declaro por fin, suspirando en rendición—. Te dije que ya no inhalaras mis pastillas, pero como siempre no haces caso. ¿Qué te he dicho e venir drogado a la escuela, Scott McCall?

El susodicho soltó una risita.

—No estoy drogado, Stiles. Solo expongo lo obvio. Te conozco mejor que nadie para saber que desde que el profesor Hale llego no me has hecho ningún comentario sobre Lydia Martin. Y déjame decirte que la mirada disimulada que le diste a su trasero al salir de clases no fue nada sutil. Es como si tú fueras Tony Stark y Derek fuera una versión demasiado bizarra y amargada de Steve Rogers.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal contigo cuando utilizaste el sarcasmo en la mañana, ¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con Scott? ¿Eres un alíen?

—Por dios Stiles—exclamo con un poco de molestia—. Sé que no soy el más listo, pero tampoco soy idiota. Entre tú y Derek hay algo. Mi alfa me lo grita.

—Que no hay nada, maldición—gruño, ya molesto por las acusaciones. Scott sonrió.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Dispara, chico alfa—fue la respuesta altanera de Stiles, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pasaras dos semanas pegado a Derek, no podrás separarte de él ni siquiera cuando vaya al baño. Solo podrás hacerlo cuando se vaya a casa. Si Derek no te ha matado para entonces, pierdo. Si Derek no ha dado indicios de que efectivamente hay una tensión sexual entre ustedes, pierdo. Si mueres, o si Derek definitivamente comienza a odiarte después de esas semanas y no ha dado ningún indicio, ganas.

—¿Qué ganó?

—Si no hay nada entre Derek y tú, entonces yo hare... "Eso" por toda una semana. Sino, tú lo harás.

Stiles sonrió, definitivamente ganaría. Estrecho la mano que el chico le tendía, confiado.

—Trato hecho, McCall.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nini:** Gracias a todos por leer. He actualizado antes de tiempo porque, como dije al principio, ya la tengo escrita, y aprovecho cualquier tiempo libre para terminar de subirla. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Aquí se juega Lacrosse._**

Stiles comenzaba a preguntarse en dónde demonios estaba su amigo cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre que Scott se perdía, sucedía algo malo. Siempre. Ya sea que Jackson se dé cuenta que es divertido golpearle el estómago, o que, como siempre, tenga que soportar el solo los gritos del entrenador Finstock. Esa última, justamente estaba pasando ahora.

—Billinski—grito el hombre, Beta, llamando su atención y sentándose al lado de él en la banca, mirando como los chicos, en su mayoría Alfas de último año, corrían por el campo tratando de quitarle la bola al equipo contrario—. ¿Dónde demonios esta McCall?

—Probablemente entre las tetas de una chica, entrenador—responde, bufando, conociendo que el entrenador está más que molesto de que su amigo no se digne a aparecer después de media hora.

Stiles estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de aparentar que estaba de un humor increíble para entrenar. Cada vez que llegaba con su cara de "El día es una mierda", Finstock, que era tan ingenuo ante los temas de omegas que pensaba en los celos como algo relacionado íntimamente con las emociones, pensaba que era una chiquilla llena de hormonas, que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre la yugular de alguien o lloraría por el simple hecho de mirarla mal unos segundos. Por ello no se sorprendió cuando el entrenador se levantó, dirigiéndose al lado contrario de la banca y dándole una seña a los demás jugadores para que se alejaran de él.

Stiles bufo.

Ciertamente, cuando estaba a diez días de su celo, se transformaba en una especie de monstruo que llora, grita, y tiene ganas de clavar sus uñas en todos los de su alrededor. Pero faltaba demasiado para que eso pasara, y no era tan peligroso para que todos se alejaran de él. O al menos él no lo pensaba así. Además, podía estar molesto. Scott le había hecho aceptar una apuesta estúpida, la cual probablemente sea su sentencia de muerte, Derek le nombro el nuevo presidente de la clase, había olvidado por completo que hoy era el partido de Lacrosse, y el imbécil de su mejor amigo no había llegado. Tenía derecho de estar molesto.

Sus ojos recorrieron todas las bancas de las gradas, esperando encontrar a Melissa entre esas bancas. Su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes grisáceos que le devolvieron una mirada fulminante. Suspiro, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al imponente alfa que estaba sentado en una de las gradas, dispuesto a todo. Terminemos con esta estúpida apuesta de una buena vez…

Se sentó al lado de Derek, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Que hay, profesor—saludo por cortesía.

Derek le miro con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo. Stiles se sintió levemente nervioso, pensando que, definitivamente iba a morir en poco tiempo si seguía con la estupidez de la apuesta de Scott.

—¿Qué quieres Stiles? —dijo por fin el hombre, gruñendo un poco.

El chico solo se rasco la nuca, mostrando su nerviosismo y haciendo que Derek arqueara una ceja a modo de silenciosa pregunta. Stiles solamente dejo de hacerlo y sonrío con la comisura de sus labios, viendo el campo de juego.

—No se ve muy feliz—se encogió de hombros—. Aunque claro, usted nunca está feliz. Sería un gran hecho histórico si sonriera por una vez en su vida. Probablemente quien le saque una sonrisa sería el mejor comediante de la historia, y estaría en todos los libros de records como el héroe que hizo sonreír al Profesor Hale. De hecho, pienso que cuando le vea sonreír será el día en que los cerdos vuelen o…

—Stiles—un gruñido le interrumpió de su charla. Le miro con las cejas arqueadas, dándose cuenta que los ojos verdes desbordaban fastidio—. Cállate.

—Bueno, que solamente buscaba un tema de conversación, ya sabes. Para aligerar la tensión entre ambos, porque debes de perdonarme si quiero seguir con vida y déjame decirte que morir joven no está en mis planes. No—sus nervios crecieron cuando Hale le volvió a gruñir, e ignoro, como siempre, el que su omega se removiera nervioso contra la parte inconsciente de su mente—, definitivamente no está en mis planes que, ¿Cómo dijiste?, "Arrancarme la garganta con tus dientes". No me gustan las relaciones que dañan entonces…

—Stiles—volvió a advertir, y esta vez su voz fue suficiente para hacerle callar.

Derek soltó un suspiro. Sabía a lo que se refería el chico a su lado. Sinceramente él tampoco tenía planeado vivir dando amenazas para callar adolescentes bocones hasta que este se graduase, tampoco quería matar a nadie. No quería eso, para nada, y la actitud de Stiles no ayudaba a que él no buscara un camión y arroyase al chico. Y es que este, aunque le conociese desde hace poco, podía hacer escombros el muro de autocontrol que tenía sobre su persona.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, comenzó lo que sería algo de lo que se arrepintiese.

—¿Dónde entrena el equipo de básquet de la escuela? —pregunto, ganándose una mirad asombrada de Stiles.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?

— ¿Ves a otro adolescente molesto acaso? Obviamente te hablo a ti, idiota…

—Obviamente me hablas a mí, digo—miro a todas partes buscando las palabras, pareciendo sorprendido—… estás hablando

—Claro que habló, imbécil, ¿Pensabas que el único que hablaba eres tú? No porque tú tienes una incontinencia verbal y no te preste atención signifique que no entiendo.

—Oh—se rasco la nuca, antes de verle de nuevo—. Pues desde hace mucho que no hay equipo de básquet, aunque sigue habiendo equipo de natación. De hecho desde hace una década que no hay uno. Aquí lo que manda es el Lacrosse.

Derek frunció el ceño. Adiós a su idea de ser entrenador.

— ¿Cambiaron un deporte de verdad por uno en el que los chicos corren con palos? ¿Qué demonios pensaban? —hablo en voz alta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al entrenador Finstock y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡El Lacrosse es un deporte de verdad! —exclamo indignado el chico a su lado, y desvió su mirada para verle frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con molestia.

—Lamento decírtelo, Stiles—su nombre sonó como una burla en su boca, y sonrió cuando el chico frunció la boca en pura rabia—, pero no es un deporte de verdad.

—¿Así? —Se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa pretensiosa que les estaba dando Derek—, ¿Y qué sabes tú, oh gran poderoso Alfa?

Un gruñido creció en su pecho ante el sarcasmo, y el mismo se vio entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose gruñendo al chico, que en lugar de apartarse sonrió de la misma manera que él lo había hecho. Eso lo altero aún más, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había invadido el espacio personal del chico y había gruñido aún más abiertamente.

—Repítelo—le reto, sintiendo sus ojos hervir en furia. La sonrisa del chico creció.

—No. Sabes. Nada. Alfa—Stiles se deleitó de una manera casi bizarra al decirlo de una manera tan lenta, arrastrando las palabras, viendo como el coraje de Derek crecía con cada letra pronunciada y que el gruñido no menguaba.

Derek era divertido. De una manera extraña.

—¡Stillinski! —el grito del entrenador le hizo sobresaltarse, y al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta de la cercanía de Hale.

Haciendo un acto de sus reflejos, y su torpeza, se levantó de un salto de las gradas, tropezando y cayendo de cara contra el suelo lleno de pasto del campo. Escucho la risa entre dientes llena de burla que soltó Derek, y se reincorporo con rapidez aparentando que no había pasado nada.

—¿Si entrenador? —contesto, llegando hasta este y mirándole cruzar los brazos.

—¿McCall vendrá? Estamos a punto de empezar.

—No lo sé…—contesto de manera sincera, mirando a ambos lados. Había olvidado por completo que Scott no estaba ahí. Entonces tenían pocos jugadores, lo que significaba qué…—Oh diablos.

—Entras al campo—el entrenador se lamentó de decirlo, y hasta el mismo Stiles se estaba lamentando en este momento.

Él apestaba en Lacrosse, aunque quisiera no hacerlo, realmente le salía natural. Y ahora, en uno de los juegos más importantes tenía que entrar al campo. Él, un omega torpe y flacucho, solo porque su mejor amigo, un Alfa fuerte y además de eso un imbécil total, no llegaba al campo a tiempo. Un escenario en el cual perdían le llego a su cabeza, y sufrió, porque vio a sus compañeros de equipo, sobretodo porque Jackson si era capaz, golpeándole en los vestuarios y culpándole de la derrota de su equipo en uno de los juegos más relevantes de toda la temporada de Lacrosse de este año. Gimió en desacuerdo, pero antes de que dijera nada el entrenador tomo su brazo y lo lanzo al campo.

—No lo arruines—gruño Jackson, pasando a su lado y entregándole el casco, golpeándole con él el pecho.

Stiles dirigió su mirada a su padre, sentado junto a Parrish, observándoles ambos con orgullo. Demonios…

Y el juego comenzó.

.

Corría, esquivaba, o al menos trataba de hacerlo, sintiendo que sus pulmones quemaban Jadeaba cansado, demasiado cansado para seguir corriendo. No podía dejar de correr ahora, se recordó mentalmente mientras esquivaba al gigantesco tramposo que le llevaba apaleando desde que comenzó el juego.

Maldición, no podía hacer nada.

El sujeto hacia todo lo posible por herirle, y ni siquiera tenía la pelota o estaba cerca de ella cuando lo sentía empujarlo. Estaba cansado, herido, pero no podía dejar de jugar, porque obviamente eso buscaba, y no se rendiría tan fácil.

Cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas y parte de los brazos. Le había alcanzado.

.

Derek miraba todo con los dientes apretados, apunto de lanzarse contra el Alfa del equipo rival y molerlo a golpes. Su interior le gritaba que no dejara que lastimaran al omega, porque eso era. Aunque fuera un bocazas idiota con muchos problemas sobre como quedarse callado, de imprudencia, y suicida, seguía siendo un omega, y él un alfa.

Sentía que el Sheriff a su lado pensaba lo mismo. John estaba viendo como su hijo era golpeado sin dejar de ser lastimado por el gigante aquel. El entrenador estaba aún más enojado, gritando cosas sin sentido para que el árbitro hiciera algo. Pero John sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, que él se estaba arriesgando al dejar que Stiles jugara en primer lugar, y que fuera un omega no le daba una ventaja sobre las reglas. Si su hijo iba a jugar, debía de hacerlo igual que los demás.

Pero eso no evitaba que soltara algunos insultos.

—¡Déjalo en paz, demonios! —escucho que el Sheriff volvía a gritar, y le compendió.

Derek pensaba exactamente igual.

—Calma John—trato de apaciguar el chico rubio sentado al lado del Sheriff.

—¿Cómo me pides que me calme? —replico este, escandalizado—. Ese imbécil está dañando a Stiles..

Entonces cuando un grito de dolor salió de los labios del gigante, se sorprendió de ver como Stiles, el pequeño omega bocón, se lanzaba contra este, chocando con su costado el pecho del Alfa y tirándolo al suelo. Podía ver como el chico Stillinski se tomaba el hombro, sobándolo un poco, y pudo apostar que el golpe debió de haberle dolido más a él que al Alfa, pero eso no importaba, porque la gente gritaba al ver que había sido derribado.

El pequeño omega era fuerte, pensó, sintiendo como su Alfa chillaba de emoción en su interior, de manera orgullosa. Y es que un omega normal hubiera salido desde hace unos minutos fuera del campo, lastimado por los golpes múltiples que había recibido, pero él no parecía querer hacerlo. Derek sabía que Stiles no quería rendirse ante nadie, y si no lo había hecho antes con él y sus amenazas, tampoco lo haría ante ese Alfa estúpido y sin cerebro. Al no rendirse demostró que no era débil, y se lo había demostrado. Definitivamente, Stiles Stillinski era demasiado impredecible.

Estaba orgulloso de él. Su alfa lo estaba, Derek lo estaba.

Antes de que se pudiera detener, se escuchó susurrando.

—Bien hecho Stiles.

 ** _._**

Stiles se tomaba el brazo, adolorido, viendo como el chico se reincorporaba del suelo y era detenido por el árbitro antes de que se abalanzara contra él. Sonrió un poco, sabiendo que había dado lo mejor y era hora de salir del campo.

Dirigiéndose a las bancas, llevo su mirada hacia las gradas, donde su padre le miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que Parrish. Sonrió el mismo, y sus ojos se movieron por las gradas topándose con unos de color verde _. Derek._

Hale le miraba, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Stiles contuvo la respiración repentinamente, expectante a algo. Y entonces, cuando las comisuras de la boca del profesor se curvearon dándole una sonrisa, soltó todo el aire en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué me perdí?

Y la sonrisa se borró.

—Demonios Scott—gruño, mirando a su mejor amigo que venía corriendo ya vestido. Lo fulmino con la mirada y soltó su hombro, solo para acercarse a él unos pasos y tirarle un puñetazo—. Eres un idiota.

—Si bueno—sonrió nerviosamente el otro, aguantando el golpe y rascándose la nuca—. Hubo un accidente de auto y…

—No me importa—volvió a gruñir, sonriendo esta vez e interrumpiendo al Alfa—. Ahora sal al campo y gana el juego, antes de que comience a pensar que recibí golpes por nada.

McCall le dirigió una mirada preocupada, antes de ponerse el casco y salir corriendo hacia el campo. Un coro de aplausos sonó dándole la bienvenida a su amigo, y sonrió.

—Ahora ganaremos…

.

Y como Stiles había dicho, ganaron.

Como siempre, la celebración fue gloriosa y exagerada, como si hubieran ganado un mundial de Lacrosse o algo parecido. Pero le gustaba, era gratificante y hermoso ver como todos los demás sonreían celebrando su éxito, compartiendo su emoción, reconociendo sus habilidades. Se acercó a su padre, recibiendo un abrazo de este.

—Muy orgulloso de ti—dijo su padre contra su cabello.

—Yo estoy adolorido—gimió de dolor, de manera exagerada, haciendo reír a su padre—. No te rías de mi desgracia.

—Eres un dramático—negó el hombre sonriendo—. Anda, que Parrish pronto vendrá y preguntara donde estas. Vete con Scott antes de que te encuentre.

Y Stiles desapareció.

Salió de la escuela, donde aún gritaban, y se dirigió a su jeep, montándose en él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya gritaba de emoción dentro del asiento delantero, sonriendo de manera abierta, gozando su éxito.

Habían ganado.

Había demostrado que no era un debilucho omega como todos los demás.

Había hecho sentir a su padre orgulloso.

Había hecho sonreír verdaderamente a Derek Hale.

Y le había gustado.

Entonces Stiles se propuso algo así mismo.

—Hare que sonría más seguido—murmuro en la confidencialidad de su jeep, antes de arrancar y dirigirse a casa.

 ** _._**

Hale se metió en su auto después de una hora larga esperando que la gente de la escuela se fuera, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que estuviera chocado y no luciera como a él le gustaría. Sabía que si prestaba atención de nuevo a ese golpe, probablemente iría y preguntaría por Stiles en la comisaria, su dirección, si trabajaba, sus multas de tránsito, todo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a buscar información sobre un joven omega de dieciséis años, pues claramente el Sheriff preguntaría de inmediato sus propósitos. Y aún más pues este era su hijo.

Definitivamente no podía decir que choco su auto.

Todo el sentimiento de orgullo se esfumo de repente, sintiendo de nuevo la rabia.

Stiles definitivamente se había lucido, pero él no era precisamente una persona que olvidara fácil, y el chico quiera o no le debía la ida al mecánico.

Arranco sin siquiera importarle la mirada inquisidora que el Sheriff le dirigía desde la puerta de la escuela.

El taller de Chuck no estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su Loft como para pedir un taxi. Pensó eso, antes de estacionarse en el lugar y hablar con la mujer encargada de recibir a los clientes. Probablemente, la distancia entre el taller y su loft eran importantes, porque de manera obvia su coche no saldría con él esa noche. Y cuando observo con claridad la cara que había puesto el mecánico en turno al ver su golpe, supo con claridad que era así.

—Amigo—suspiro el chico, un poco mayor que él—, eso es un buen golpe. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerle esto a un pobre auto tan hermoso?

—¿Podrás repararlo o no? —espeto, con rudeza, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño en una actitud intimidante que era ya una costumbre. El hombre sonrió de manera nerviosa.

—Claro que puedo, viejo, pero…—se llevó una mano al mentón, observando aún más el coche—, costara.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Definitivamente Stiles merecía sufrir, gruño mientras caminaba con dirección a su hogar temporal, con su maleta llena de papeles en una mano y la otra hecha un puño tenso en su costado.

También el mecánico, Darren, merecía sufrir. Se notaba que disfrutaba sacarle tanto dinero para dejar su auto como nuevo, sus ojos brillaban en satisfacción y se necesitaba ser muy idiota para no notarlo. Camino con paso más rápido, lanzando una maldición en voz alta debido a la furia. Se detuvo de manera inmediata.

Derek se sintió observado.

Conocía tan bien aquella sensación, que sabía que no era una coincidencia. Alguien le observaba, desde lejos probablemente. Y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Así que solamente escuchar unas pisadas detrás de él, sus sentidos se agudizaron buscando algo extraño en su entorno, aunque no encontró nada cuando se giró buscando al responsable, más que a un anciano caminando de la mano de un niño que tironeaba de él hacia una repisa llena de juguetes.

Soltó un gruñido, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, tranquilamente esta vez, para que no se dieran cuenta que definitivamente sabía que le observaban. Sonrió un poco al saber que no se atreverían a dispararle en medio del centro de la ciudad. No creía que fueran tan idiotas.

Llego al Loft, azotando la puerta y poniente el pestillo de inmediato. Olfateo todo el lugar, buscando un aroma que le alertara de un posible intruso, aunque no encontró otro olor más que el de cemento que desprendían las paredes. Se sintió un poco menos tenso en ese momento, pudiendo descansar unos segundos antes de tensarse de nuevo, escuchando como un sonido venía desde la ventana. Corrió hacia él con rapidez, abriéndola y viendo como una bola de pelos entraba a su sala.

Un pequeño gato de color marrón le regreso la mirada antes de bufar como minino y salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

—No es mi culpa que no te haya agradado—comento de manera ruda, cerrando la ventana.

Estaba solo por fin, pensó.

Suspiro, quitándose todo el ridículo vestuario que estaba obligado a llevar en la escuela. La corbata fue la primera en caer al suelo, seguido de sus zapatos y pantalón. Probablemente no era una idea inteligente el estar desvistiéndose en la puerta de su casa. En pocos minutos quedo solamente en ropa interior, y el frio le rodeaba de nuevo y calmaba la ira que comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago con una intensidad que era la única manera de controlarla. No podía ir a su Camaro y encender el aire acondicionado para calmarse, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba a menguar la furia que le provocaba volver a pensar en el omega hiperactivo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de inmediato. Lo levanto del suelo, donde cayó después de quitarse los pantalones, y contesto sin ver quien era.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fue la respuesta que soltó.

— _¿Así es como saludas a tu propia hermana?_ —la voz de Laura era inconfundible ante sus oídos, y no pudo reprimir fruncir un poco el ceño—. _No frunzas el ceño, Derek, sé que lo estás haciendo._

—¿Qué sucede, Laura?

— _Estamos preocupados_ —suspiro la Alfa al otro lado de la línea—. _No nos has llamado desde que llegaste a Beacon, y no sabíamos si estabas bien._

—Estoy bien. Ya tengo un piso en el cual alojarme, y la escuela no es tan mala como había esperado

 _De hecho, es peor._ Agrego en su mente.

— _Oh, eso es bueno Derek. Mamá piensa que se te ocurriría la gran idea de dormir en el bosque como cuando éramos niños. Recuerdo que era divertido hacerlo, y viendo que no tienes problemas en dormir en la intemperie…_

—¿Me creen un salvaje? Puede que me guste, pero no por ello pienso vivir así.

— _Derek, a mí no me engañas. Tú amas vivir en el bosque, o al menos lo hacías…_ —frunció el ceño un poco más, escuchando como la voz de su hermana se iba extinguiendo—. _Bueno, iré al grano. ¿Te has topado con la maldita estirpe Argent?_

—No, Laura—respondió, con cautela, sabiendo que su hermana sería capaz de ir de inmediato si decía que se sentía observado desde que llego a Beacon, y que, como cereza del pastel, se había enterado que Allison Argent iba en la clase baja su tutela—. Pero estoy seguro que no se irían de Beacon tan fácil.

— _Entonces siguen ahí…_

—Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ti y mamá—se apresuró en decir. Laura suspiro.

— _No te preocupes, Derek. Mamá está convencida. Después de que te fueras charlamos Peter, ella y yo sobre el regreso a Beacon Hills, y está totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No es tiempo de escondernos. No más. Estoy harta de sufrir cada día con el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento atravesaran la puerta y dispararan a los niños. No somos vulnerables. Y hay que demostrárselos._

Derek soltó un gruñido de aprobación, y sintió a Laura sonreír contra el teléfono.

— _Y dime Der_ —el tono cambio radicalmente, y sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Oh no—, _¿Alguna Omega ha llamado tu atención?_ —El rostro de un chico lleno de lunares paso rápidamente por su mente, y su Alfa en su interior gruño de una manera que no supo interpretar. Stiles definitivamente había llamado su atención, pero no de esa manera. No contesto—. _Tu silencio me dice que sí. Espero que cuando vuelva a Beacon ya tengas pareja, Der. Un hogareño omega es perfecto para menguar el carácter de macho dominante y amargado que te cargas._

Y Laura colgó. La _maldita_ de su hermana colgó. Burlándose de él, por supuesto.

Se lanzó a la cama cuando llego a su habitación, acostándose boca arriba y colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Malditos Argent que le asediaban.

Maldita Laura.

Malditas hormonas enloquecidas de los adolescentes en su escuela.

Maldito Darren el del taller mecánico.

Maldito Stiles.


	7. Omake 1: Argent

**Nini:** Bien, he visto en unas historias que utilizan mucho el Omake, que es un especial, entonces me ha salido esto. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y followers. ¡Me encanta que les guste la historia! bueno, sin más que agregar, más que si les ha gustado el capitulo de hoy me dejen un review, les dejo el capítulo.

 _ **You are mine**_

 _ **Omake: Argent**_

—Bueno, comencemos con lo básico—se escucha en la casa, y Allison no puede evitar que su corazón lata demasiado rápido cuando los nombres pasan a tal velocidad en la conversación que solamente puede escuchar que todos estos se apellidan Hale.

Sabe que su padre no acepta que Derek Hale sea su profesor e historia, y tampoco acepta que la reunión de padres del aula sea con él como anfitrión. Pero es no le importa a ella, pues sabe que su padre debe de dejar de al lado los difíciles problemas familiares si no quiere que ella repruebe el año por no ir por sus calificaciones del parcial pasado.

Lo que no sabe es el porqué de ese conflicto entre familias que han tenido desde que sus abuelos eran niños. Sabe que los Hale no son de fiar, mucho menos lo Alfas erráticos que esa familia crea y educa, pero no sabe porque eso los afecta a ellos. Y le frustra, le molesta y es una cosa que le hace enfurecer constantemente por el simple hecho de estar meta en esa disputa sin sentido.

Jama ha preguntado a qué se debe esa rivalidad, ¿Realmente es tan mala como para decir que es necesario alejarse lo más posible de los Hale? ¿Realmente todo a esa… discusión sin sentido que ha durado por años es bastante necesaria? ¿El sentido de eso es coherente tan siquiera, y no será una simple pelea entre borrachos de pueblo? Sabe que está sonando como una paranoica, pero no puede evitar que una parte de la actitud que le mantiene alerta todo el tiempo desaparezca de su vida, así que si es paranoica.

De hecho, no quiere.

Porque aunque esa parte de ella sea diferente a todo lo que ella antes ha conocido, sabe que es una de las pocas cosas que le mantiene siempre despierta ante todo, de manera expectante.

Siente que las pisadas del cuarto de sus padres e hacen más insistentes cada vez que uno de los presentes dentro grita, y no puede hacer otra cosa más que mandarle un mensaje a Scott pidiéndole que fura a su casa lo más antes posible, rogándole que fueran al cine

"Por favor, Scott, tengo visitas" no puede evitar agregar al final, y siente que una sonrisa comienza a ascender a su cara cuando lee la respuesta inmediata de su chico.

"Llego en quince minutos, bella"

Definitivamente Allison Argent está enamorada.

.

Kate Argent es una persona puesta a lo que los demás piensan. Es apasionada en la cama, es cierto, y aunque parezca de esas personas que les gusta el sexo rudo y salvaje, ella lo prefiere de dominancia, de poder, de saber que puede demostrar aun en la cama que ella es la reina del tablero de ajedrez que se ha convertido en su vida desde que nació, que ella tiene control total de las vidas de las personas a su alrededor, y que si estas no le sirven fácilmente puede deshacerse de ellas en un parpadeo.

Por ello la sorpresa que demuestra su cara es infinitamente extraña en su rostro, esa cólera que le brilla en los ojos al saber que su control fue roto, que ya no tiene ningún poder sobre las vidas de otra persona que no sea la suya, es gratificante a los ojos de Chris, su hermano.

Él es, por mucho, el más maduro de todos sus primos y hermanos, aunque solo tenga a Kate, y su padre, Gerard, sabe que si bien no es el heredero directo de un clan, Chris definitivamente si sería un buen líder ara este algún día. No le sorprende cuando Kate se abalanza hacia la mesa, golpeándola con los puños, pero si lo hace cuando saca una pistola y lanza balazos contra la pared. Allison…

El nombre se le viene inmediatamente a la mente, y antes de que se dé cuenta ya está acercándose a una velocidad impresionante hacia su hermana, arrancándole el arma de las manos y mirándole con furia fría en los ojos.

Espera que su hija baje corriendo por las escaleras y se sorprende cuando no escuchan nada. Mira la puerta oscura e la estancia, y se dirige hacia ella, donde un papel cae entre las bisagras.

En una perfecta caligrafía que reconoce como la de su hija, se lee "fui con Lydia", y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que su hija no escucho nada del alboroto de Kate y su rabieta infantil. Eso no significa, sin embargo, que su hermana quede impune por su imprudencia, así que se dirige con paso presuroso hacia ella, y le mira con una seriedad que hasta al mismo Gerard Argent admiraría. El lado bueno es que su padre no está ahí.

—No puedes exponerte así, Kate—le gruñe, y no puede evitar que su Alfa haya sido quien lo hizo.

Kate le mira con sus ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa ladina se posa en sus labios.

—¿Es que no le has dicho a mi adorada sobrina lo que somos, Chris? —La burla está impresa en cada una de las palaras de su hermana, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño un poco más.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Yo creo que sí, ¿Qué pensaría Gerard si llega y su única nieta no tiene ni idea de nosotros?

—Lo mismo que pensara cuando se entere que los Hale están de vuelta en el pueblo—comenta, y no puede evitar reír cuando la cara de Kate se convierte en una máscara de ira pura, llena de cólera pura.

Chris sabe que su hermana está molesta con razones válidas, y que aun así es lógico que este decepcionada de ella misma. Ellos pensaron que los Hale jamás regresarían al pueblo, no después de lo sucedido… sin embargo, Alison había llegado hablando de un Hale, que era convenientemente su profesor nuevo de historia y su tutor. La descripción que le dio a Kate fue exactamente igual a la del menor de los Hale. Chris mismo se había asustado cuando su hija l conto que estaba en su clase, pero se alivió al instante cuando supo que ni siquiera le reconoció por su apellido, y que la trataba de una manera igual al de los alumnos.

El Argent ya no tenía motivos para ir con Derek y exponerle que quería que se fuera del pueblo, o no al menos como padre, pues su hija le comento que era un excelente profesor, y era especialmente atento con cada uno de ellos. Excepto para el pequeño Stiles.

Chris conocía por piel propia que el hijo del Sheriff de Beacon no era precisamente una persona que guardara sus comentarios para él mismo, y tampoco era conocido por ser un omega común y sumiso. Sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de ser como era, y que la sociedad estaba mal al discriminar con estereotipos a los omegas por ser solo eso, pero tampoco aceptaba que el chico no pudiera quedarse callado cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo y omitiendo todo eso, el chico era agradable, y un amigo de su hija. Había comenzado a quererlo con el paso del tiempo, pues este era el mejor amigo del novio de su hija, Scott McCall, y había demostrado ser especialmente inteligente cuando Allison y él trabajaron en proyecto de parejas.

Así que entendía en cierta medida el resentimiento que Derek pudiera tener por con Stiles, y en lugar de hacer algo al respecto, espera pacientemente a que haga algo que a merite una reprimenda de su parte. Entiende que debe de esperar, acechando en las sombras sin dejar que sea visto por el hombre en cuestión, porque entiende que su resentimiento no es contra él, sino contra lo que significa. pero no entendía el que Kate tenia contra los Hale.

Su hermana siempre había mostrado tener especial intolerancia con los hale, odiándolos desde que los vio, y despreciándolos cada vez que tuvo una oportunidad, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y desarrollando ella misma un plan para desaparecerlos del pueblo cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Su hermana los odiaba. Los odia aun en día y probablemente lo haga hasta que se muera.

Ese odio es inútil, sin embargo, porque Kate está molesta en este momento, y él solamente puede observar como su odio aumenta a cada minuto.

No le sorprende cuando su hermana comienza a salir de noche, y mucho menos lo hace cuando se entera que vigila a Derek Hale


	8. Capítulo 6

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Sí, Presidente Stiles_**

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Stiles? —pregunto su padre, sentado detrás del escritorio y con una pila de documentos frente a él.

El chico de ojos whiskey se acercó a los papeles, ojeándolos con interés, o eso hacía hasta que sintió como John golpeaba su mano, alejándolo de los casos. Stiles frunció el ceño sobándose la mano.

—Pudiste haberme roto la muñeca—comento, distraído y sin querer ir al punto—. Es un método apropiado para evitar robos, ¿Sabes? Si aplicas la suficiente fuerza y golpeas en ángulo apropiado, la muñeca se romperá en dos partes, sucede lo mismo con la nariz. Si golpeas hacia arriba podrás clavar el tabique en el cerebro y…

—No viniste hablar sobre métodos de defensa—el Sheriff se acercó a su hijo, empujando la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Qué sucede, Stiles?

—¿Por qué tiene que suceder algo para que venga a visitarte? —con fingida inocencia, le miro levemente confundido. John resoplo.

—Porque no te arriesgarías a que Parrish te viera.

Stiles hizo una mueca.

—Tu sabes que me agrada, y puede que al fin haya aceptado que comience a cortejarme... —murmuro levemente, mirando hacia el suelo.

Y era cierto.

Jordan Parrish le agradaba, era lindo, e incluso agradable, y siempre sabía que decir en el momento adecuada; era un beta atractivo, y se sentía atraído por el menor de los Stillinski. Pero no era para él, y eso Stiles lo sabía.

Stiles no buscaba una pareja, o no al menos una que fuera un hombre, y Parrish era un hombre que necesitaba tener hijos, que definitivamente tenía que dejar descendencia suya en el mundo para que el mundo se vuelva maravilloso como él. Y necesitaba un amigo, y Stiles quería ser ese amigo. Jordan estaba hecho para una mujer, no para él.

Y si accedía a que Parrish le cortejara, probablemente quedaran como amigos, aunque definitivamente sería demasiado incómodo para ambos.

—Sé que es tu amigo, pero nunca dejaras que te corteje—repuso su padre, cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad…—comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la cara seria de su padre—. Ok, lo acepto. Vine porque quiero saber más de los Hale.

Su padre se mostró levemente sorprendido ante la petición, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

Stiles estaba decidido a saber más de ellos, sobre todo porque quería saber sus puntos débiles, y si Derek tenía antecedentes criminales por tratar de asesinar a hermosos y atractivos omegas, por no decir sensuales y carismáticos, quería saber si peligraba. Porque Stiles sabía que la apuesta de Scott era en serio, y si su amigo se la había tomado de la misma manera que él, probablemente tendría que soportar el mal espionaje de McCall y sus ojos chocolates sobre él todo el bendito día. Y es que Scott era mejor que James Bond cuando de espionaje se trataba (era peor que un elefante tratando de ocultarse detrás de una palmera delgada), pero no era tan considerado cuando Stiles perdía una apuesta, y él definitivamente no quería perder, porque no quería hacer… _eso_ por un mes.

Pero tampoco se quería arriesgarse así mismo si resultaba que Derek se convertía en el increíble Hulk si lo molestaban demasiado.

No quería morir joven, muchas gracias por su consideración.

—¿Para qué quieres saber cosas de los Hale? —sí, su padre estaba más que confundido.

Se encogio de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado, pero regresando su mirada rápidamente a los ojos de su padre, sonriéndole.

—Curiosidad—contesto, sonriendo—. Como sabrás, Derek Hale es nuestro tutor escolar, y quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando.

—¿Enfrentando?

—Sí, enfrentando. Quiero saber si tiene antecedentes criminales, si es casado, si tiene precedentes de violencia…

—¿Estas…—su padre no encontraba las palabras, trago grueso antes de mirarle con las cejas alzadas en cuestionamiento—. ¿Estas interesado en Derek Hale?

El sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, volviéndolas calientes ante la sangre acumulada en sus pómulos, y abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, nervioso, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse debido a la vergüenza y humillación. Que su padre insinuara que podría llegar a…

—¡No! —el grito abandono sus labios sin que él se diera cuenta, llamando la atención de la asistente recepcionista que tecleaba en la computadora a fuera. Su vergüenza fue mayor ante eso, sin embargo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No, no no no no no. Preferiría quedarme con un gatito a estar con él, no es mi tipo, (y aunque es ardiente) es un amargado y me odia y solo le hablare por una apuesta con Scott, porque el muy idiota decidió apostar si podía irritar a Derek y golpee su coche y ahora estoy jodido porque el hombre más atractivo de Beacon hills va a matarme y Lydia sigue sin hacerme caso y...

—Stiles—su padre se mostraba divertido ante su sufrimiento interno.

—Y te ríes de mi desgracia, genial. Lo que me faltaba. Que mi propio padre se burle de mi desdichada vida, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué lluevan perros?

—Eres un dramático—bufo su padre—. Si sirve de consuelo, Derek Hale parece honesto. Pero no quiero saber que fastidies al pobre hombre, suficiente tiene con estar solo en el pueblo—Stiles le miro con el ceño fruncido, y John pareció pensar algo, porque su cara se ilumino de repente—. ¿Apostaste? Dime que no es lo que creo que es.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—sonrió, inocentemente, mientras retrocedia con paso lento hacia la salida—. Te dire que no.

—¿Me estas mintiendo?

—No lo negare.

Y con eso, salió por la puerta de la comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y el Sheriff se preparó mentalmente para mirar a Scott, o en el peor de los casos, a Stiles haciendo… _eso._

 _¿En qué demonios se han metido?_

 ** _._**

Derek confiaba plenamente en que este día no empeorara aún más.

Ciertamente, cuando su día comenzó de la manera más normal posible, léase despertar solo, comer solo, y tomar café solo, no pensó que cambiaría de manera tan radical, y mucho menos de esa manera.

El día estaba soleado, una cosa que en Beacon hills era enteramente normal, a no ser porque era otoño, y en otoño e invierno se rodeaba el ambiente de neblina y vaho debido al frio, incluso pensaba de niño que lo más probable era que nevara. En lugar de eso, como si hubiera sido una mala broma del destino que se empeñaba en arruinar su día, cuando salió el frio no le calo en los huesos, sino que el mismo calor provoco que lanzara la chaqueta sobre su hombro en lugar de abrigarse con ella. Eso no funcionaba como calmante, pues en lugar de agradarle ese sentimiento de calidez que, se suponía, reconfortaba el alma, le ponía aún más irritante.

Era irónico que, siendo una persona con un absoluto autocontrol, el clima fuera una de sus debilidades. No ayudaba para nada a calmar su estado.

Los alfas, por excelencia, son temperamentales. Impulsivos, llenos de sentimientos que se incrementan debido a la personalidad dominante. No fue demasiada sorpresa cuando Laura heredo el temperamento de su madre, mucho menos que Derek demostrara el mismo comportamiento cuando cumplió cinco años de edad e iniciaran una pelea.

Talia jamás pensó que sería tan difícil tener a dos hijos alfa, y tampoco que tuvieran solo un año de diferencia. Eso, según Peter, provoco que el instinto de posesividad y dominancia creciera de manera significativa en ambos, y durante toda su niñez y adolescencia se enfrascaron en una competencia por saber quién era mejor, quien podía ser el mejor alfa para la familia.

Por lo mismo no fue una gran sorpresa cuando Derek llego con la nariz rota del paseo por el bosque, mientras que Laura tenía una gran herida en la sien. Cora jamás los había visto pelear en serio, o al menos no de esa manera, y se sintió definitivamente intimidada cuando los gruñidos de ambos se escucharon por todo el bosque. Talia no supo que hacer más que abrazarla, ocultando su rostro para que evitara ver lo que ella veía a través de la ventana, donde sus hijos se golpeaban con brutalidad. O eso hasta que Derek mordió a Laura en el cuello exigiéndole sumisión.

La alfa interno de Talia gruño en molestia. Soltó a Cora, y se dirigió de manera inmediata hacia sus hijos, gruñendo con autoridad.

Derek y Laura se separaron al instante, mirándole con furia contenida en los ojos. Talia sabía que si no le tuvieran respeto por ser su madre, ambos alfa se le hubieran lanzado encima. Dejaron de pelear con el tiempo, aunque ellos nunca pudieron mostrarle una obediencia plena a su madre, y esta no lo esperaba.

Conclusión, estaba de un humor de perros sin poder calmarse con el aire acondicionado de su auto, porque aún no estaba listo.

Y por eso fue sencillo que Stiles notara la cara de frustración que Derek cargaba cuando lo encontró caminando hacia la escuela.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se orilló a la acera, bajando la ventanilla y mirándole con una ceja alzada queriendo mostrarse burlón. Avanzo lentamente al lado de Hale.

— ¿Te llevo? —un tono jocoso llego a los oídos de Derek, quien reconoció el ruidoso motor del joven Stillinski.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

—Lárgate—gruño entre dientes, comenzando a apretar el puño para controlarse y siguiendo caminando.

La sonrisa de Stiles se ensancho.

—Créeme que sería sencillo hacer eso, querido Derek, pero ¿Cuándo he hecho lo que tú quieres?

—¿Qué demonios quieres tan temprano, Stiles?

—Solo pasaba por aquí—se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar casual. No podía enterarse lo que ocultaba—. Ya sabes, hay que hacer una buena acción al día y pensé…

—¿Pensaste que seria yo? —Derek alzo una ceja, pero mantuvo la cara en dirección al frente, sin siquiera mirar al pequeño omega—. Busca hacer caridad en otra persona.

—¡Vamos Derek! ¿Por qué buscar a otra persona cuando puedo ayudar directamente a un amigo?

El alfa se detuvo de manera abrupta, y Stiles freno de la misma forma. Los ojos de Hale se transformaron en dagas de color jade, que se clavaron sin compasión en el fondo liquido color Whisky de sus ojos. Trago grueso, dándose cuenta que Derek, si no fuera tan molesto y tratara de matar con la mirada a todos a su alrededor (y ciertamente esa mirada intimidaba demasiado), tendría unos hermosos ojos. Muy bellos…

Alzo las cejas irónico, mirando como Stiles se ponía levemente nervioso ante su enojo.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu amigo? —la pregunta sonó aún más ruda de lo que había planeado, pero le daba lo mismo.

Él no tenía amigos, o al menos no que se consideren a ellos mismos como tal, y todos los que tenía eran parte de su familia, ¿y de repente llegaba este niño queriendo ser su amigo? _¡Por favor, Kate! Pensé que eras más inteligente y que no utilizarías de nuevo ese viejo truco…_

—Desde que no me acusaste con mi padre—la respuesta de Stiles lo saco de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndole cuando vio al adolescente sonreir ladinamente—. Escucha, sé que eres un ogro, y que probablemente no soy la mejor compañía para uno, pero sé que todo Shrek necesita su Burro para alegrarle la vida, y aunque yo sea demasiado atractivo e inteligente para ser ese pequeño animal, no quiero dejarte solo.. Además, eres nuevo en el pueblo, y mi padre me dijo que vives solo, y como no le dijiste al Sheriff que choque tu coche, te debo una. Así que acepta, quiero pagarte mi deuda

—Y supongo que esperas que te de la mano, nos volvamos amigos de repente—frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió al lado contrario del jeep, abriendo la puerta y montándose sin siquiera mirar al adolescente—. ¿Por qué siento que me arrepentiré de esto?

—Porque probablemente lo hagas.

 ** _._**

El camino fue silencioso hasta para Derek.

Se dio cuenta que este no hablaba mucho, pero cuando llegaron a la escuela, el alfa cerró la puerta del auto, caminando hacia la escuela sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Y, como siempre, las sobras del desastre tenían que limpiarlas el pobre Stiles.

Todas las féminas de la escuela que habían visto que Derek se bajó de su auto, le miraban con dagas en los ojos, queriendo matarlo, y hasta algunos chicos lo miraban de la misma manera. Jackson frunció el ceño en su dirección, mientras que su amigo Danny, le miraba sin comprender.

—¿Por qué el profesor Hale vino contigo?

Si Lydia Martin se le hubiera acercado dos semanas atrás, cuando la vida seguía siendo perfecta y ella aún no había conocido nada más haya de Jackson, su novio y el abusón personal de Stiles, la felicidad no podría quedarse en su cuerpo, y probablemente estuviera vomitando arcoíris como un unicornio feliz, bailando en su mente y viendo todo de color rosa. Pero desde que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta del atractivo del profesor, todo se volvió gris.

—Su auto no funcionaba—se excusó rápidamente, mirando a su mejor amigo. A su lado, Allison y Lydia le miraban con duda.

—Pensé que no te agradaba—dijo Allison.

—Y no lo hace—bufo, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la clase de química—, pero no podía dejarlo con este calor de muerte.

—Stiles—llamo Lydia desde detrás suyo, y ahí estaba el cosquilleo en su nuca, dándole entender que la mirada verdosa estaba sobre él, de manera acusatoria. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de su estómago lleno de mariposas nunca llego. Se detuvo, girándose para verla, mientras ella colocaba una mano en su cintura y le sonreía comprensivamente—. ¿Acaso te gusta el profesor Hale?

—¡Por dios, Lyds! —Exclamo, con indignación—. No tengo tan malos gustos, además, sabes que no me interesa tener pareja ahora.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste en el baile—se sonrojo ante esto, y escucho las risas de Allison y Scott.

—Rianse de mi desdichada existencia—destilo sarcasmo en su voz, cruzándose de brazos—. Adelante, que es una hermosa comedia.

—De hecho esto parece una serie de televisión—siguió riéndose la Argent—. Con eso del coche y la apuesta.

Stiles hizo una mueca, llevándose una mano a su frente en medio del pasillo, con una expresión de sufrimiento tan ridícula que Lydia no pudo evitar soltar una risa ella también. ¿Con estos amigos, para que necesitaba enemigos?

—Scott, pensé que habíamos superado esa frase de "tengo que decirle todo a mi novia"

—Ups—fue la no tan inocente respuesta que dio Scott.

—Andando—suspiro, resignado, comenzando a andar de nuevo hacia la clase—, no quiero que Harris me moleste este día.

—Por supuesto—dijo Scott a sus espaldas.

—Presidente Stiles—termino la oración Allison, seguida por las risas de los tres chicos.

Demonios.


	9. Capítulo 7

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Por supuesto, Presidente Stiles_**

El profesor Harris tenía algo contra él, eso cualquiera que estuviera en el mismo lugar que ambos el suficiente tiempo para escucharlos interactuar entre ellos se daba cuenta. Stiles era reprendido en su clase por lo menos cuatro veces al día, siendo molestado por el profesor de química cada vez que este veía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y aunque se había vuelto una rutina desde el comienzo del año escolar, siempre podían llegar a sorprenderse del odio que mostraba Harris hacia el chico.

Stiles no sabía porque era víctima del odio de su profesor, y tampoco era como si no hubiera tratado de investigar al respecto. Recuerda que el primer día hastió hasta la medula al pobre hombre con su interrogatorio, preguntándole una y otra vez a que se debía que le molestara y le llamara la atención muchas más veces que a los demás estudiantes. Y aunque este claramente se haya rehusado a contestar, Stiles sospechaba que se debía a una rivalidad que tuvo con su padre, pues asistieron a la escuela en la misma generación.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos cada clase, pero esto había llegado a sus límites.

Todo era gracias a Scott. El maldito Scott. Si el muy idiota no le hubiera preguntado porque exactamente Derek había llegado con él en la mañana en la clase de Harris, probablemente ahora no estuviera en este horrible problema.

Oh sí, porque Harris le odiaba.

—Sillinski, McCall—dijo el profesor, con su usual tono de fastidio ante las interrupciones de él y su amigo. Se acercó a su mesa, mirándoles con una ceja alzada, y Stiles, como siempre, no bajo la mirada ante los exigentes ojos de su profesor Alfa—, ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi clase, y encima es lo suficientemente gracioso para que sus cerebros exijan reírse?

Scott se mostró un poco temeroso, pues sin duda alguna Harris era capaz de castigarlos si se lo proponía, y eso siempre sucedía cuando se trataba de Stiles.

—Un tema personal, profesor—contesto el omega, sonriendo de manera inocente.

—Y supongo que ese tema personal es bastante íntimo como para no compartirlo con la clase, ¿o me equivoco?

Stiles sintió sus propios dientes apretarse, mientras tensaba la mandíbula ante el tono irónico y burlón que el profesor se empeñaba en usar con él, haciéndole sentir inferior y como si tuviera un retraso mental de algún tipo, cuando era obvio que poseía una de las mentes más brillantes de la escuela… eso sin contar a Lydia, por supuesto.

—Está en lo cierto, profesor—Scott decidió responder, observando con atención como los ojos de Stiles se afilaban.

—Entonces, si no quieren divulgar ese pequeño secreto y ganarse un castigo, supongo que deben de guardar silencio—y con eso, el profesor se dio media vuelta y camino con dirección al escritorio.

Pensó que sería un día normal, y que como no quería tener que estar otro día castigado, decidió guardar silencio durante todas las clases. O eso pensó hasta que el timbre sonó, y se dio cuenta que la siguiente clase era Tutoría.

Antes, si le hubieran preguntado cuál era su clase más fácil, hubiera respondido que sin duda alguna era tutoría, pues claramente solo era una excusa infructífera para perder el tiempo y pagarle a otro maestro, para mantener ocupados a los jóvenes una hora más al día y evitar que salieran temprano e hicieran desastre al estilo película de adolescentes rebeldes, que solo era una hora en la cual dirían sus problema a un profesor en específico y este haría que escuchaba solo para no arruinar el concepto que los alumnos le tenían, pero que en el fondo no le importaba una mierda lo que los pobres adolescentes sentían y solo quería llegar a su casa a comer, beber y tener diversión; por lo mismo no le importaba en lo absoluto el quedarse callado en esa clase, y de hecho la utilizaban para conversar con tus amigos. Y aun más sabiendo que el Profesor Yukimura, el padre de su amiga Kira, era su tutor. Lamentablemente, su profesor, querido profesor, de historia tuvo un accidente de coche, y en ese mismo momento estaba en reposo en una cama comoda, dejándolos a merced de un idiota como Derek Hale.

Ahora, definitivamente se le hacia una de las clases donde quedarse callado era fundamental para sobrevivir. Porque no había investigado lo que quería de Derek, y si realmente era un asesino de omegas que buscaba a su próxima víctima para mutilar, no quería ser dicho cuerpo mutilado.

Quiere vivir.

No es suicida.

O al menos no de ese modo.

Entonces, cuando llego y Scott y Allison le guardaron un lugar entre ambos, que estaban sentados en las filas continuas a la suya, no dijo absolutamente ninguna de las preguntas que internamente quería hacerles a ambos. Aunque su cabeza no se quedó tranquila.

Algo tramaban.

Se sentó sin decir nada, viendo como Derek, que seguía con la cara de humor de perros, escribía en la pizarra.

—Cómo deben de saber—comenzó, dándose la vuelta y permitiéndole a Stiles leer lo que decía en la superficie de color verde. Introducción—, la clase de tutoría está altamente ligada a la ética y la lógica, y es para orientarles en la vida. Para que tomen las mejores decisiones y sepan que buscan de la vida.

—Yo ya sé que quiero de la vida—comento una voz al otro lado del salón, y de manera automática Stiles se tensó ante ella, girando de manera temerosa la cabeza y topándose con la posee engreída de Jackson.

Derek asintió.

—Muchos de ustedes conocen lo que quieren hacer, que carrera desean estudiar, y donde planean vivir—se giró para escribir otras palabras: ¿Cómo son ahora y cómo se serán en diez años?—. Pero otros muchos no tienen ni idea de lo que quieren. Esta clase es para orientarles

La mirada verdosa de Derek recorrió el salón antes de que se idea cuenta de lo que hacía, viendo los rostros de todos los jóvenes mientras que su cerebro de manera inconsciente buscaba uno en específico. Unos ojos de color whisky le miraron desde la parte de atrás, y su alfa gruño al ver la expresión de burla que el adolescente se cargaba ese día. Demonios, ¿Qué acaso ese chico jamás le vería con respeto?

—Este es el trabajo de hoy, deben de dejarlo en el escritorio cuando terminen—Frunció el ceño con molestia, bufando ante la mirada confundida de los demás, sentándose en su escritorio y sacando una libreta y una pluma, tratando de distraerse.

Stiles se giró a ver a Scott después de esa muestra de ira del profesor Hale, y se encontró que este le miraba con una sonrisa. Le guiño el ojo, y ambos tuvieron que ahogar una carcajada. Era demasiado divertido.

Miro su escritorio, donde una hoja en blanco le regreso la mirada, burlona, riéndose de él y su aparentemente falta de inspiración. Tomo la pluma entre sus dedos, pasándola de un lado a otro y dándole un par de golpecitos a la horilla del escritorio con ella. Al parecer, su cabeza no quería funcionar, o no al menos correctamente para no quedar como un idiota frente al profesor Hale.

Stiles sabía perfectamente que esperaba de la vida, lo que quería hacer, lo que quería vivir, lo que quería provocar.

Era un ideal, un líder desde nacimiento, un soñador dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para realizar sus sueños y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho frente a un mundo cruel y realista. Él quería ser un héroe, un modelo a seguir para los demás omegas que estaban reprimiendo su talento por vivir en esa jerarquía estúpida, donde solo debían de servirles a los alfas y llevar a sus hijos en sus vientres, y al final solamente quedar como un ama de casa, o en todo caso, un niñero o maestro de preescolar. Él quería lograr que aquellas personas rechazadas por su jerarquía, ya sean betas, omegas o alfas, lograran demostrar que esa condición no significaba seguir los estereotipos impartidos por los medios de comunicación y el gobierno, que la biología no dictaba como debían de vivir, como debían de pensar y lo que debían de sentir. Él quería ser la persona que lo cambiara todo, el valiente que se aventara al mundo y gritara que él no seguiría las reglas.

Su padre conocía perfectamente ese lado anarquista que dominaba su corazón y gran parte de su razón, porque ciertamente lo había heredado de él, de John, y de Claudia, su madre. Stiles era la perfecta combinación entre ambos, idealista como su madre, lleno de coraje y orgullo como su padre, y con el ingenio de los dos. Una combinación perfecta, y Stiles lo sabía. Sabía, o al menos sentía, que de alguna manera él era diferente, él fomentaría el cambio.

Saber que quería era fácil. Lo difícil era expresarlo en palabras y no quedar como un completo psicópata egocéntrico como Jackson. Y eso definitivamente era algo que quería evitar, con un Jackson era más que suficiente en el mundo.

Bufo, dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre, sin ideas y con su dramatismo oficial.

Un golpe en su cabeza le hizo levantar la vista, y se encontró con una bolita de papel en su escritorio, que seguramente reboto contra su coronilla y cayó en él. Con el ceño fruncido, desdoblo lo que él creía que era un mensaje para su persona, y se encontró con la conocida letra redonda de Scott.

"¿Qué pondrás?"

Rodo los ojos ante el mensaje tan predecible de su amigo, negando con la cabeza levemente. Miro hacia Scott, quien le miraba de igual manera, suplicante. El mismo se encontró dando una negativa con la cabeza, antes de garabatear con letra desordenada un " _No lo sé_ " de color rojo, antes de remarcarlo con marcador amarillo fosforescente y lanzar la pelota de papel, la cual golpeo a Scott en la cara. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndolo casi saltar de su silla.

Alguien lo observaba.

Sintiendo la mirada penetrante de alguien sobre él, se encontró buscando al responsable del estremecimiento, y sintió la típica frialdad en el pecho que indicaba un mal presentimiento. A veces solía ser demasiado paranoico, pero cuando su pecho se congelaba con la gélida sensación casi fantasmagórica, y muy espeluznante a decir verdad, sabía que algo iba a pasar. El sentimiento de sentirse como un hámster de laboratorio no ayudo en lo absoluto a calmar su estado. Los ojos azules de Jackson se encontraron con su mirada, y supo que, cuando este sonrió de manera arrogantemente ladina, la cual significaba que sus amigos habían planeado algo en contra de Stiles otra vez, que era muy probable que sí lo castigaran.

La bolita de papel cayó sobre su escritorio, sin tocarle esta vez, y decidió desdoblarla y observar con atención hacia Scott, cuyos ojos mostraron lo preocupado que debía de estar. Sonrió para aminorar esa preocupación, y leyó el mensaje.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa con Jackson? ¿Otra vez te molesto?"_

Stiles suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos, en un ademan de frustración. Scott era un maldito ingenuo para muchos temas, cosa que le desesperaba de sobre manera y le alteraba, sin contar todo el estrés que tuvo que soportar cuando sus padres, Melissa y John—quienes parecían tratar de apoyarse uno al otro como padres, debido a que no contaban con figuras paternas y maternas, respectivamente—decidieron que ya era hora de tener la charla con el pequeño Scotty y él. Fue una completa pérdida de tiempo lo que tardaron en hacer que Scott comprendiera… como sea, eso era un punto a parte. Si bien era ingenuo, y un poco idiota, cuando se trataba de Stiles un misterioso poder de deducción al estilo Sherlock tomaba posesión del de rasgos latinos, lo que le daba la capacidad de saber exactamente cuándo Stillinski mentía o estaba mal, e incluso cuando se aguantaba las ganas de ir al retrete—cosa seriamente vergonzosa, a decir verdad—. Y eso pasó justo en ese momento.

Escribió un _"Nada grave, no te preocupes"_ antes de volverlo a pasar, y poner su completa atención a la hoja de papel, que seguía bufándose de él. La mitad del salón ya estaba entregando su hoja, y él seguía sin escribir absolutamente nada.

Al diablo todo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía toda la hoja llena de sus palabras, expresando base a su criterio y tomándose suficientes libertades como para emplear modismos y palabrotas cuando eran requeridas, rebasando los límites del trabajo y detallando todos y cada uno de los motivos, con comas a montón para separar sus comentarios jocosos de las oraciones, agregando unos cuantos paréntesis más para aclarar una frase.

Releyó rápidamente su trabajo, y sonrío. De acuerdo, no era su mejor trabajo, pero era tutoría y le importaba un demonio lo que Derek pensara. Era holgazán, no, pero la situación de la crisis de inspiración era demasiado difícil de sobrellevar en algunos momentos.

Se levantó, dándole una mirada a Scott, quien seguía escribiendo en su hoja, antes de dar un paso.

Irremediablemente cayó al piso, tropezando con lo que, al parecer, era una pierna.

Las risas no tardaron nada en aparecer, y sintió las mejillas calientes, como siempre, conociendo bastante bien la sensación del sonrojo que le delataba a diario. Se reincorporo, bufando y gruñendo por lo bajo al beta quien le había tumbado. Definitivamente, pensó al ver la sonrisa característica de los allegados de Jackson, no podía ponerse peor.

—Stillinski, ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de Derek por alguna extraña razón es lo máximo que soportó, y antes de siquiera pensar en una buena replica se encontró con la mirada furiosa del profesor, sintiendo claramente como la mano del mismo rodea su brazo y lo guía con fuerza fuera del salón de clases.

Stiles pensó en esos momentos que la mano del alfa era lo bastante cercano a un agarre de acero, fuerte y sin dejar escapatorias, pero su piel irradió calor sobre la camisa a cuadros del omega, dándole la sensación que más bien un metal caliente es el que le apresa.

Derek no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, pero cuando lo suelta en el pasillo a las canchas de Lacrosse, de alguna manera vio todo lo que el hombre ocultaba detrás de esos ojos color verde grisáceo. La decepción, la furia y sobre todo una potente preocupación antes de que las emociones se desvanezcan, tan rápido como habían aparecido y dejando la frialdad de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —la voz de Hale es un gruñido bajo que le hizo estremecer con fuerza, y tuvo que hacer puño sus manos para no mostrar una muestra de sumisión de nuevo.

—Nada—dijo con fuerza, casi espetando, mirándole directamente a los ojos antes de volver a abrir la boca, esta vez con su tono desafiante impregnando cada una de sus palabras, esperando que así el alfa comprendiera que no puede exigirle nada—. Además no creo que te importe.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil? —Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo como las manos inquietas de Derek se pasan por su cabello un par de veces, notando la exasperación—. ¿Qué acaso no vez que trato de ayudar?

—Ayudar—repitió incrédulo, y es su turno de hacer un gesto de exasperación, alzando los brazos hacia arriba—. ¡Lo que haces no es ayudarme, Derek!

—Al menos lo trato…

—¿Quién te dio permiso de ayudarme? Y lo que es más, ¡¿Por qué demonios tratas?!

El Alfa le ve a los ojos unos segundos, y Stiles se dio cuenta que estaba buscando algo, una señal o alguna otra cosa que le confirmara una teoría o algo similar. Observo con atención como Derek pasó saliva, antes fruncir la boca y el ceño, mirándolo con furia.

—Porque se suponía que querías ser mi amigo. Eso no solo es unilateral, Stiles. Se supone que yo también me preocupe por ti.

Stiles no dijo nada, bajando la mirada al suelo y quedándose en silencio, tratando de entender las palabras de su profesor mientras escucha con atención como este se aleja, con pies pesados y probablemente furiosos. No sabía que decir, y tampoco sabía porque tenía el impulso insano de girar y estrellar su cabeza contra un muro de concreto.

Su omega gritaba en su interior mientras se dispuso a caminar hacia la cafetería, arañándole la mente con garras intangibles y provocándole migraña. Se sentó en una mesa vacía, dejando caer su cabeza contra la superficie de color metálico y sintiendo el frio aliviar algo del dolor. Las palabras de su inconsciente se repetían una y otra vez mientras gemía quedito y de manera dolorosa.

 _Eres un mal omega, Stiles._

 _Nadie te querrá jamás si sigues con esa actitud._

 _El Alfa solo se preocupaba por ti._

—¿Por qué me siento feliz por ello?

 ** _._**

Scott corría por los pasillos en dirección a la cafetería, donde esperaba encontrar al imán de accidentes que era su amigo y poder encararlo sobre lo que había pasado. Y de paso decirle lo que había pasado en la clase cuando él se fue.

Los alumnos pasaron detrás de él, como manchones de color, y acelera el paso cuando vio la puerta más cerca de él. Jadeo un poco, abriendo la puerta, mientras que su mirada de manera autómata recorrió las mesas, permitiéndose sonreír cuando encontró la cabellera castaña de Stiles sentada en una mesa vacía.

Se dirigió a él sin vacilar, dejando caer su peso en una silla al lado de él.

—¿Por qué la vida me odia? —dijo Stiles antes de que pudiera decir nada, y McCall frunció el ceño en confusión. Su amigo levanto la mirada, y Scott ve con preocupación como sus ojos muestran verdadera duda—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás omegas y someterme y levantar el culo cuando los alfas me lo piden?

—Porque no serias tú—se limitó a decir, rodeando con dificultad los hombros de Stiles con los suyos—. Nunca antes te había preocupado eso…

—Estoy cansado del acoso escolar de Jackson—se encogió de hombros, enderezándose y recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Scott, con pereza—. Al menos siendo sumiso no me golpearía tanto.

—Pero media escuela ya te habría violado, Stiles. No puedes esperar que ser sumiso no tenga complicaciones. He escuchado que los del equipo del pueblo vecino fuerzan a omegas a salir con ellos, y prefiero que seas obstinado y con un humor de perros y nadie te trate de forzar, a que seas sumiso y los demás traten de sobrepasarse contigo.

—Pero nadie me quiere, Scott—la voz de Stiles sonó repentinamente rota, y Scott aprieta su abrazo—. Nadie del equipo, porque quieren a un omega sumiso, y Lydia ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Yo…—trago saliva nervioso, antes de separarse un poco para ver a los ojos de su amigo, quien los tenía un poco brillosos para entonces—. No soy bueno en charlas de chicas, Stiles, ya lo sabes, porque nunca sé que decir en situaciones como esta. Pero lo que sí sé, es que si ninguna chica o chico se ha detenido a fijarse en ti, es porque no los mereces, mereces a alguien mejor. Además Parrish está tratando de que aceptes su cortejo, lo que significa que si les gustas a las personas, porque Parrish es bastante atractivo y no lo puedes negar—Stiles se sonrojo con ello, pero no dijo nada y le dedico una sonrisa—. Solo que aún no llega la persona indicada para ti. Ya llegara, y presiento que será ponto y tendré que apoyar a tu padre aprendiendo a disparar cosas en movimiento.

—¿En serio? —Stiles alzó una ceja, pero al parecer no lo hizo muy bien pues Scott soltó una carcajada—. Ok, Scotty, ya sé que nadie me asegura que mi compañero no será un pervertido que le guste trepar por mi ventana y verme dormir, ¿pero es necesario que le disparen? Capaz que le disparan a la madre de mis futuros hijos…

—Es por tu bien, Stiles.

El susodicho sonrió, ligeramente y con un brillo especial en los ojos-

—Gracias, Scott.

—¿Por dispararle a la madre de tus hijos? —y ahí regresaba el ingenuo cachorrito que adoraba, arruinando un buen momento.

Rodo los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza con una mueca.

—Sí, por eso justamente, genio.

—Por nada Stiles—el de lunares reprimió golpearse la frente. Los ojos de Scott se abrieron un poco antes de sonreír un poco—. Oh, cierto, se me había olvidado. Derek te espera en el salón, al parecer se aprendió nuestro horario de memoria y sabe que tenemos clases libres. Quiere que le ayudes con algo.

 ** _._**

Derek escribía sobre todos los papeles que el director le había dado.

Al parecer, el que un grupo se haya quedado sin tutor al inicio de cursos era algo horrible, o al menos para quien tomara su lugar, pues una enorme cantidad de documentos acumulados le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Bufo, llevándose una mano a la nuca y sobándola con dos dedos, apretando con fuerza un nudo en su musculo. El cuello había comenzado a dolerle desde hace unas horas, y presentía que le dolería por unas cuantas más si seguía escribiendo. Pero no podía parar, y debía de terminar.

Y luego estaba el caso de Stiles, el omega bipolar que hacía de sus días en la escuela una molestia, y eso que solamente había comenzado a dar clases hace cinco días, ¿Qué le depararía el futuro? El chico era un enigma para él, y a la vez una persona que amenazaba con sacarle de su perfecto balance y control. Primero llegaba con la maravillosa idea de ser amigos, y después le rechazaba cuando trataba de ser reciproco. Bien, que Derek no había tenido amigos en mucho tiempo, pero ¿acaso los amigos no se ayudaban cuando estaban en problemas?

Él solo había hecho lo que su instinto le había dictado, ir hacia el chico y tratar de ayudarlo, sintiendo como su lado protector de Alfa le gritaba que reprendiera al idiota que le hizo caer, defendiéndolo de él y demostrando que no estaba solo, pero controlándose lo suficiente y solamente preguntando por su estado. Cuando el chico le grito, prácticamente sintió como sus garras se tensaban, indicándole que debía de clavarlas en la garganta del contrario para castigarlo por herir de alguna manera a Stiles y que el omega no estuviera tan alterado, pero en lugar de ello tomo a Stiles y se lo llevo lejos, tratando de calmar el instinto asesino de su Alfa asegurándose que el chico estaba bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su alfa ya había aceptado al omega como su amigo, como una persona a la cual debía de proteger, y en lugar de tratar de ocultarlo le había mostrado su preocupación para que Stiles pensara que su amistad estaba establecida. Por lo mismo, el que el omega le haya rechazado de alguna forma fue suficiente para él, y termino sacando a todos los alumnos cuando llego al salón, deteniéndose en Scott e indicándole que le avisara a  
Stiles que necesitaba verlo para terminar el maldito papeleo. Cuando sus alumnos se fueron, solo pudo clavar sus garras con fuerza en la madera del escritorio, apretando sus dientes y conteniendo las ganas de rugir.

Esa furia sumándole la cantidad de trabajo, no le ayudaban a pensar en nada.

Fulmino con la mirada unos instantes el borrador de la pizarra, esperando que de alguna forma este sintiera su mirada y se quebrara.

Un sonido sordo llamo su atención desde la puerta, y se atrevió a llevar su mirada hasta ese lugar, observando al chico delgado y alto que le miraba desde la entrada, con los ojos de color miel fastidiados observándole con atención.

—¿Stiles? —pregunto Derek, pareciendo un poco confundido y quitando las ganas asesinas de su mirada. El adolescente solo sonrió burlón.

—No—el sarcasmo empapaba su voz, pero exactamente eso era lo que Stiles buscaba—, soy Santa Claus. He venido a decirte que como eres la persona más simpática del mundo te daré un carbón esta navidad.

Al ver que el adolescente estaba mejor, el alfa de Derek pareció calmarse, y dejo de sentir la rabia acumulada, o al menos una parte de ella.

—¿Dónde está tu traje rojo, entonces? —Arqueo una ceja. Stiles rodo los ojos, acercándose al asiento frente al profesor y sentándose pesadamente en él.

—Adelgace y dejo de quedarme. La señora Claus está arreglándolo en estos momentos.

—¿Seguiremos hablando a base de sarcasmo, o lo haremos como personas civilizadas?

—No he visto ninguna persona con la descripción de "personas civilizadas" aquí, entonces...

—Stiles—le interrumpió, con un gruñido comenzando a alojarse en su garganta, vibrando queriendo salir por su boca y hacer que el omega se sometiese.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

Stiles frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Escuche que me buscabas—comento, mirándole con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada—. ¿Qué ocurre, Derek?

El profesor soltó un suspiro, llevando su mirada a los papeles y tomando una buena cantidad, antes de arrojarla en el asiento de Stiles, quien le miro con una mueca.

—Es una broma, ¿Cierto?

—No—gruño, llevando su mano de nuevo a su cuello y sobándoselo un poco, antes de dejar caer el brazo de manera pesada y tomar la pluma—. Ojala fuera una, pero dudo que me vuelva tan estúpido como tú y empiece a hacer bromas y chistes sin sentido.

—Ja—rio de manera sarcástica, sacando una pluma y comenzando a rellenar un formulario—. Todo es culpa de Jackson—masculla con los dientes apretados.

—¿Jackson? —Derek alzo la vista, observando como Stiles seguía escribiendo. Se permitió alzar una ceja y hacer una mueca de irritación—. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Por su culpa estoy metido en este embrollo. Él me postulo como presidente de la clase.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "Y" Derek?, pues está claro que yo—alzo la vista, frunciéndole el ceño y remarcando la oración apuntándose—, ¡obviamente no quería tener nada que ver con esto! Nadie quiere ser el presidente de la clase, y eso Jackson lo sabe, por lo que aprovechando que eres nuevo me postuló.

—Solamente hubieras dicho que no.

—¿Y quedar como un cobarde que no podía hacerse cargo del puesto por miedo a que su vida social terminara para convertirse en la mascota del maestro? —su voz sonó incluso más irónica de lo que hubiera deseado—. No, gracias.

—No te convertirás en mi mascota.

Stiles rodo los ojos.

—Eso ayuda mucho, Derek, en serio…

—Está claro que ya lo eres—le interrumpió el profesor, desviando su vista y escribiendo de nuevo.

Abrió la boca, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido debido a la rabia.

—¿Discúlpame? —sonó escandalizado, y eso le hizo enrojecer más.

Derek alzo la vista, sonriendo de lado burlonamente y haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Maldito sea Derek Hale y su sonrisa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se propuso así mismo hacerlo sonreír? ¿Acaso estaba drogado o algo remotamente parecido?

—Disculpado.

—Ahora eres comediante—alzo las manos en un ademan exasperado, antes de aplaudir—. Genial, Derek. Tienes talento. Deberíamos de llamar a toda la clase para que pudieras deleitarlos con tu maravilloso sentido del humor.

—Debería, sí—se encogió de hombros, aun con la sonrisa burlona plasmada en la cara—. Pero no quiero que se burlen de mi mascota, suficiente tiene con ser un chiquillo sarcástico como para que yo contribuya en eso. Puede que hasta decida comprarte una cadena…

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, y aunque sabía que le estaba devolviendo todos sus comentarios sarcásticos, y que probablemente se lo merecía, le molestaba. Se inclinó de manera amenazante, como su padre hacia cuando interrogaba a alguien.

—Te estás pasando la raya, Hale—su voz sonó peligrosa, con una amenaza implícita en ella, y su furia incremento cuando Derek le imito, con una sonrisa burlona—. Estas a punto de pasar a terreno peligroso…

Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, y Stiles dirigió su mirada a los labios de Derek, recordando la última vez que estuvieron en esa posición y su espalda estaba chocando con la fría pared del sótano. El pensamiento que tuvo esa vez le golpeo metafóricamente en la cara, sonrojándose al saber que, probablemente, en serio le hubiera gustado sentir los dientes de Hale en su garganta en aquella ocasión, sintiendo a su omega chillar prácticamente al imaginar la posesividad que debía de tener una mordedura del hombre frente a él.

Trago saliva, sintiendo la boca seca y como una incipiente sensación nunca antes sentida se alojaba en su vientre. Oh demonios.

—¿Y qué me pasara si lo hago, Stillinski?

La sonrisa de Derek se borró de inmediato cuando un olor le golpeo en la nariz, si bien era sutil, era demasiado satisfactorio como para ignorarlo.

Era un olor extrañamente dulce y salado, y si le prestaba la suficiente atención podía reconocer los abetos del bosque en él, junto con tierra mojada, ozono y aire fresco, y a su vez un pequeño rastro de fresas y hierba buena en conjunto. Un aroma delicioso que prometía todo y a su vez nada, que olía a demasiadas cosas que combinaban perfectamente creando la cosa más exquisita que Derek jamás haya olido antes. Olía a libertad, pero a su vez, olía como el hogar que alguna vez había sido la casa Hale, a añoranza, a cariño y a todas las cosas que le habían hecho volver a Beacon Hills.

Y ese aroma, provenía de Stiles.

Sin poderse controlar, soltó un gruñido bajo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del omega, quien le miraba sonrojado y nervioso. Se acercó, tan solo unos centímetros más, llenándose de la esencia que Stiles desprendía.

Y se separó. Frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y crujiendo sus dientes, antes de tomar todas sus cosas con rapidez y dirigirse a la salida, dejando atrás al confundido omega.

Stiles sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sonrojado y con el aroma salvaje, parecido a los bosques de pino y al que los leños desprendían cuando los usaban en navidad su padre y él, y a algo más que no supo reconocer, pero creaba un aroma que sin duda era masculino y atrayente. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso y sobre todo confundido.

Porque, demonios… él se había excitado al pensar en la dentadura potente de Derek sobre su piel, marcándola, de imaginárselo con los ojos verdes oscurecidos, casi negros, mirarle desde su cuello.

… pero Derek se había excitado al olerle a él, al verdadero Stiles, y no solo su olor dulce de omega.

Gimió estrellando su cabeza contra el escritorio. ¿Cómo se supone que siga la apuesta ahora?

Su vida apestaba.


	10. Capítulo 8

**_Nini:_** _Bueno, he estado ausente largo tiempo, asi que para reponer el no haber actualizado, les subire un capitulo hoy y una mañana. Sin más, disfruten. Gracias a Todos!_

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Hale_**

La furia que sentía en ese momento ya no tenía control alguno, y se deleitó de una manera primitiva cuando el árbol cayó por la fuerza aplicada en el zarpazo que antes había dado.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto en ese momento, y cuando vio la etapa del mes en la cual se encontraba no le sorprendió en lo absoluto su reacción con Stiles, y porque sentía que su alfa gruñía ansioso sin poderse contener. Pero no trataba de justificar sus actos.

Demonios, sabía perfectamente que él no provenía precisamente de una familia normal, pero tampoco podía decir con libertad que sus problemas se debían a su condición. Laura le había enseñado desde pequeño que lo que era no influía en lo absoluto a quien era, y claramente que fuera un Alfa no ayudaba de ninguna manera a su mal carácter.

Los Hale.

Su familia y él habían sido uno de los pocos especímenes que habían sobrevivido a la gran guerra, adaptándose de la misma forma al compartir genes con humanos omegas, evolucionando de una manera similar a estos, pero conservando sus características iniciales.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de la gran guerra, su pueblo y su familia habían sido lo que los humanos consideraban como imposible. Eran una especie ficticia que solo aparecían en películas de terror y cuentos para que los niños se fueran a dormir y se comportaran, una criatura de la cual poder disfrazarse en Halloween y ganar muchos dulces.

Eran lo que se llamaban, hombres lobo.

Derek recuerda perfectamente cómo es que su madre se lo dijo, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto y sus siete años habían sido cumplidos, una noche como esta, donde el bosque de Beacon se encontraba especialmente tranquilo y los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar eran los ronquidos de los animales diurnos. Sabía que su primera reacción al ver el mundo con sus nuevos ojos fue de esperarse, pero su madre le hizo ver que era completamente normal y previsible. Y en cierta parte, lo era.

Los niños de su familia crecían rodeados de los lobos de la misma, buscando que se adaptaran si resultaban serlo cuando crecieran, y que observaran con sus propios ojos que eran personas normales.

Las jerarquías solo fueron una evolución más que ellos ya tenían.

Derek era un Alfa, al igual que Laura, Peter, y su madre Talia. Eso no cambiaba en lo absoluto solo porque su posición en la manada era similar a la de un beta, pues seguiría teniendo las mismas habilidades y reacciones que su jerarquía dictaba. Los Hale, como las demás familias humanas, tenían un Alfa que era el jefe de la familia, quien tendría que proteger y guiar a los demás, representándolos ante todos, un cabeza alfa. Los cabezas alfa debían de desarrollar su propia manera de crianza y convivencia, y nadie podía contradecirlos.

Talia sabía que sus hijos alfas nunca se someterían del todo ante su poder y estatus, pero tampoco es como si lo esperara, pues ella misma había sido un alfa más mucho antes de volverse la cabeza de la familia, y sabía las complicaciones que tenían los mismos al someterse en el estatus de la manada. Sin embargo, tenía el respeto de los demás alfas, de sus hijos y de Peter, y con eso se conformaba, y aunque no pudiera tener la obediencia ciega que le tenían los demás, sabía que los demás le obedecerían por lo que sentían hacia ella. Era una buena alfa.

Pero ahora, Derek no contaba con su madre repitiéndole que debía de controlarse, y en lugar de ello, su lado alfa, esa incipiente personalidad dentro de él que le dictaba a hacer cosas primitivas siguiendo sus instintos, le gritaba de manera constante que fuera a degollar a quien había tratado de herir a su amigo, además de mostrarle a ese omega rebelde de una buena vez por todas quien mandaba.

Sus garras se clavaron de nuevo en la corteza del árbol caído, y rasgo un par de veces más antes de caer desplomado en el suelo, jadeando y apretando los dientes, tratando de controlar la sensación parecida a una punzada que le quería obligar a clavar sus colmillos en algo. Sus garras todavía estaban largas, y tuvo que clavárselas en los muslos para no levantarse. Cerró sus ojos gruñendo.

—Contrólate, Derek…—la familiar voz de su hermana menor llego a sus oídos, sorprendiéndole, haciéndole abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada llena de determinación de Cora frente a él—. Debes de controlarte.

Isaac estaba al lado de ella, mirándole con la misma determinación en sus ojos azules, y pudo distinguir la figura de los gemelos detrás de ambos, conversando en voz baja.

—¿Qué… demonios… hacen aquí? —pregunto con dificultad, apretando la mandíbula y sintiendo como sus colmillos se clavaban en su labio inferior. Saboreo el sabor de su sangre un segundo después.

Cora le frunció el ceño, e Isaac solo se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener calor y hablando por arriba de la bufanda azul marino que cargaba.

—Laura nos dio permiso de venir—se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que debíamos de ir asistiendo a la escuela aquí, y que tenías suficiente espacio en tu casa para alojarnos a todos. Es para adaptarnos.

—No estoy muy conforme con ello—gruño bajo su hermana, comenzando a caminar hacia Ethan y Aiden, los gemelos, quienes estaban hablando con Malia, su prima hija de Peter.

—¿Mi madre? —pregunto Derek, exigiendo una explicación.

Los chicos no podían salir de la casa Hale sin el permiso de su Alfa. Todos lo sabían, por lo que no le sorprendió que Isaac sacara un permiso firmado de su abrigo, y mucho menos que estuviera manchado de una sustancia oscura que olfateaba como chocolate. Suelta un bufido con obvia molestia.

Adolescentes.

—Ella accedió—dice una voz a lo lejos, y se gira de inmediato, pues esta venia de sus espaldas.

Una chica cae a sus pies, y al contrario de lo que dicen las novelas juveniles, eso carece de gracia total. Los zapatos de tacón grueso, los cuales son botas, se da cuenta, provocan un golpe en el suelo que levanta tierra y suena como si una vaca hubiera caído, y a su vez una figura rubia se incorpora, lanzando su cabello ahora desordenado sobre los hombros y sonriendo de manera petulante. Erika Reyes, la reconoce de inmediato. Una beta que hace unos meses se había unido a su pequeña familia.

—Hola primito—saluda la chica, y siente de inmediato como los brazos delgados de la rubia le rodean. Se separa lo bastante rápido como para no incomodarle—. Tía Talia ha decidido que sería lo ideal el venir antes de tiempo, para conocer a nuestros compañeros de clase.

—Estoy completamente seguro que solo vinieron a hacerme la vida imposible—se lleva la mano a las sienes, sobándoselas unos minutos.

—Claro que no, Der—suelta Cora, con burla.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros? —Isaac es el siguiente en mostrarse indignado, apuntándose con el dedo y mirándole. Se gira a ver a los gemelos—. Puedo creer eso de ellos, pero no de mí—hace un ademan despectivo con la mano hacia ambos, quienes pos su parte le gruñen—. Pensé que era tu favorito

—Ese puesto es obviamente mío—replica Erika, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por dios, que yo soy su hermana—esta vez fue Cora.

—¿Y? —Pregunta Isaac, colocándose al lado de Erika con una sonrisa ladina—. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de explorar el nuevo hogar—gruñe con fuerza Malia, acercándose junto con los demás al círculo que habían formado de manera inconsciente.

—Tienes razón, hay que irnos—apoya Ethan, por primera vez en la discusión. Aiden a su lado solo miro a todos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué demonios estamos esperando? —replica el otro gemelo, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

—¡Silencio! —gruñe Derek, autoritariamente como solía hacerlo cuando se encargaba de cuidar a los revoltosos de la familia, y de inmediato los adolescentes se callan, mirándole expectante. Frunce el ceño, dedicándoles una mirada significativa antes de dirigirse con paso rápido y pesado hacia un roble, donde, con fuerza, coloco sus garras y trazo una sola espiral.

Cuando se mudó de New York hacia Beacon Hills, no se le paso por la cabeza ni una sola vez que tendría que lidiar con sus primos en el pueblo, y que estos querrían recorrer cada uno de los metros de bosque que rodeaba el pueblo hasta las montañas. Mucho menos que su madre considerase que debían de "adaptarse" y la panda de hormonales primos que tenía se mudaran con él. Sumándole un nuevo problema a su lista interminable, como si no tuviera suficiente con los que ya tenía antes.

Así que no pierde tiempo, y marca el lugar de partida, antes de lanzarse corriendo por el bosque traviesa, sintiendo como los demás reaccionan de inmediato y le siguen, corriendo y dando lo mejor de ellos para alcanzarle.

La adrenalina de repente corre por sus venas, y da unas poderosas zancadas antes de notar que Cora, la más rápida de los chicos, le alcanza y se pone a su derecha, flanqueándolo como si fuera el alfa de la manada—aunque de cierto modo lo es en esos momentos, por ser el único responsable de esta—, y sabe que Isaac está a unos pasos de rebasarles a ambos, y Erika probablemente este a su lado, sonriendo con la cabellera rubia en el rostro.

Sonríe.

Aunque el constante rostro de un omega no desaparece por completo.

 ** _._**

—¿Cómo es que siempre consigues lo que quieres, Scott? —pregunta Stiles, caminando distraídamente por la plaza comercial de Beacon y buscando con la mirada la tienda favorita de su mejor amigo.

Viste una camiseta celeste que dice "Chico glamoroso", de color rosa chillón, todo por el muy maldito de su mejor amigo, que Stiles sabía que no merecía ese título después de esto, le pidió que salieran, y explícitamente grito frente a sus padres que vistiera la camiseta que le había regalado por el día de los inocentes sino quería que _el innombrable ceño fruncido,_ léase Derek _mato_ Hale, supiera de la foto detrás de su puerta.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —había preguntado Scott hace dos hora, observando con atención la foto de Derek de su armario, la cual tenía ya unos cuantos alfileres clavados en los ojos y unos anteojos falsos al estilo Charles Chaplin.

—Hmmm—balbuceo Stiles, buscando una excusa, pero la verdad era que no imaginaba ninguna que fuera lo suficientemente convincente—… ¿Una manera de liberar estrés?

Scott negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes un problema serio, amigo.

Y ahí están, en el centro comercial de Beacon, Stiles con una camiseta ridícula y Scott con una gran sonrisa que claramente decía humillo a mi mejor amigo. Como si fuera algo que necesitara un premio. Cosa que realmente no podía ser nunca.

Stiles suelta un suspiro, antes de mirar a Scott, quien se ha detenido para ver un puesto de helados.

—Supongo que solo tengo buena suerte—dice este, mientras se relame los labios y sus ojos se agrandan con deleite al ver un barquillo de chocolate con caramelo derretido en promoción.

El chico de lunares frunce el ceño cuando unas chicas le miran con una sonrisa, antes de que lean su camiseta y se rían de él. Demonios.

—¿Sabes que esto es tu culpa? —se queja, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y bufando, viendo como Scott recibe su helado—. Oh sí amigo. Tú me hiciste nerd, soy nerd por asociación. Si no hubieras sacado diez en química esto no hubiera pasado.

—Pero si tu sacas diez en todo—replica el de ojos oscuros, comenzando a comer su helado y retomando la marcha a su destino.

—Eso es diferente, Scott. Nadie saca diez con Harris, a excepción de Lydia. Pero ella es linda e inteligente, así que es obvio que pueda hacerlo.

—Tu lógica es extraña, Stiles—niega con la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Pues es la lógica que tengo. Además, es genial, Scott.

.

Derek no puede estar más que fastidiado.

Su familia, o una parte de ella, llevaba dos horas en Beacon hills. Solo DOS horas… y ya quería asesinarlos de una manera cruel y despiadada para que nadie les encontrara jamás. Aunque para ello tendría que saber dónde esconderlos… detalles irrelevantes.

Los ve ir de lado a lado alrededor de todo el centro, mientras él y Malia, quien al parecer tiene el suficiente sentido común, o en todo caso, la inocencia a lo que se abre ante ella, para no parecer un adolescente. Aunque lo sea. Eso Derek puede aceptar, y puede aceptar el hecho de Erika comentándole a Isaac que la bufanda que compro es muy mona, pero no es temporada aun; puede aceptar el hecho de Cora ir a la tienda de videojuegos y arrastrarlos hasta ahí solo por un control remoto nuevo; puede aceptar también que Ethan y Aiden solo quieran ir a las tiendas de autopartes, aunque no hay ninguna en ese centro comercial; lo que no puede aceptar, es la cara confundida que ponen las mujeres de su familia cuando, como en una mala broma del destino, Scott y Stiles aparecen del lado contrario.

Su alfa inmediatamente recuerda el aroma del pequeño omega, quien no ha reparado en su presencia y sigue charlando con McCall de alguna cosa insignificante—porque definitivamente a Derek no le importa de qué están hablando—; y siente el gruñido crecer en su garganta al ver como el otro alfa se toma bastantes libertades con Stiles.

El gruñido bajo de Cora le saca de su propia rabia, y antes de que se dé cuenta, Erika ya ha caminado hacia ambos jóvenes, en una maniobra que definitivamente _Derek no le ha mostrado._

Se tensa de inmediato, viendo como el omega y el alfa adolescentes se muestran sorprendidos por la atención de Erika, y observa claramente como Stiles se sonroja con fuerza ante algo que ha dicho su prima, alzando la cabeza de inmediato y encontrando su mirada. Miles de cosas llenan su estómago, creando una sensación tan mala como una infección estomacal, como nauseas, subiendo por su esófago rápidamente y alojándose en su garganta formando un nudo. Isaac le toma del brazo, llamando su atención.

—¿Quién es él, Derek? —pregunta, señalando a Stiles.

Derek tiene que carraspear para poder deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

—Un alumno—responde gruñendo, acercándose a los adolescentes, siendo seguido por sus otros familiares.

Scott sonríe ladinamente al verle.

—Hola, Profesor Hale—saluda, con aparente ánimo, y Erika alza una ceja ante ello—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Compras, señor McCall—responder de manera seca, mirando al medio latino y sin dejar que su mirada se cruce con el omega.

—¿Compras? —La voz de Stiles llega a sus oídos tan sarcástica como la recordaba, y dirige su mirada hacia el otro chico, quien le mira con una sonrisa ladina y las manos en los bolsillos—. Pensaba que lo suyo era cazar lo que comiera y obligar a niños a coser su ropa.

—Y yo pensaba que lo tuyo era quedarte en casa de ermitaño y grata sorpresa me he llevado en encontrarlos aquí—bufa, sintiendo la sonrisa de triunfo querer formarse en su rostro al ver la expresión enojada de Stiles. Erika le manda una sonrisa y una ceja alzada—. Veo que ya conocieron a mi prima, Erika Reyes.

Stiles miro a la rubia, sonrojado, mientras Scott asentía con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente—responde el alfa, con una sonrisa—. No sabía que tuviera una prima.

Un carraspeo nada disimulado se escuchó en su espalda, y frunció el ceño al saber quién lo había provocado. Como pensaba, Isaac no perdió tiempo en acercarse junto a los demás, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Soy Isaac. Otro primo—sonrió, mirando a Derek con las cejas alzadas. Mala señal—. ¿Y quién son ustedes, chicos?

—Derek no debió de hablar sobre nosotros, no somos de su agrado—Stiles le sonríe de igual manera, mientras él reprime rodar los ojos. Omegas, piensa con desagrado—. Al parecer sonreímos demasiado, y no se lleva bien con la gente que tiene sentido del humor. Soy Stiles.

—El desesperante—agrega Derek, cruzándose de brazos.

—No soy desesperante—se queja el menor, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y él no puede evitar sonreír burlón—. O al menos nadie me lo ha dicho.

—Eso es porque no le has preguntado a tu padre.

—Gracias por presentarnos—suelta Ethan, y Derek borra su sonrisa, recordando sus desgracias una vez más. Ethan mira a Scott con duda, sin sonreír—. Soy Ethan.

—Yo Aiden—dice el susodicho, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Y yo soy Cora—su hermana se adelanta, gruñendo con fuerza en dirección a Scott y Stiles—. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué demonios hueles a mi hermano?

 ** _._**

Sus mejillas se sienten calientes, y tiene que evitar mirar como Scott se deshace en carcajadas estruendosas para tratar de no lanzarse encima y golpearlo. Demonios, piensa, creyendo que solamente necesitaba ducharse para quitar el aroma a Alfa macho súper desarrollado que Derek había desprendido—el cual se había quedado adherido en su piel como si fuera una pulga chupasangre empeñada en poner incomodos a los demás—; aunque aparentemente, y como Scott había tenido la decencia de no decirle que seguía apestando, eso no había funcionado.

—Eso es porque Stiles es presidente de la clase, lo que hace que convivamos más—escucha como Derek gruñía con fastidio—. Lamentablemente para mí.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —Bufa él, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y sintiendo como el calor disminuye de sus mejillas.

—Que eres un imán de accidentes, además, te equivocaste dos veces en los formularios que te pedí que llenaras.

—¿Y cómo esperas que los llene correctamente si están mal impresos? —rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—. No es mi culpa que la impresora este defectuosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene una impresora defectuosa? Son malas para la salud, y pueden causar cáncer si el aparatero explota y llene a los demás de tinta. Demandaremos al estado si es que le da cáncer a la pobre señora Figgins (¿Qué culpa tiene ella de ser una secretaria de secundaria?). Las condiciones de la escuela son deplorables.

Derek frunce el ceño, mientras que Scott sonríe divertido, acostumbrado a la incontinencia verbal de su mejor amigo cuando está nervioso.

—Como sea—gruñe el Alfa de cabello negro, tomando a Cora del brazo e indicando con una señal a los demás que le sigan.

No giran atrás cuando escuchan como Stiles exclama indigando, una vez más, que no es culpa suya, pero si lo hace cuando Erika detrás de él se rie de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —espeta, girándose con las cejas alzadas en cuestionamiento.

—Sería un gran Hale, Der—sonríe de lado—. De hecho, también seria un exelente Batman.

Y Derek tiene que evitar gruñir al olfatear las feromonas del aire, las cuales, está completamente seguro que Erika es la responsable.

Pero es que Stiles es adorable.

Y Catwoman necesita un Batman.


	11. Capítulo 9

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 9: El Alfa de la relación_**

Demonios, ¿Qué no puedes ser un omega normal por una vez en tu vida?

Pregunta en su mente, sintiendo como su sudor baja por la espalda, deslizándose tortuosamente lento causándole escalofríos. Sus músculos están agarrotados de una manera que le sorprende, pero una voz en su cabeza dice que no debe de ser así, pues él ha dormido tendido en el suelo dos días seguidos, y que sería imposible que no le doliera la espalda después de semejante cosa; pero no puede evitar pensar que su vida estaría mejor si Derek no hubiera mandado a sus primos a la escuela, e irónicamente, a su mismo grupo.

Porque está mal, piensa.

Horriblemente mal que la familia del profesor este en su grupo, y que debería de ser ilegal ese trato de preferencia más que odia que comete el director. Sobre todo después de la mirada mordaz que le mandan los primos rubios, o al menos el de cabello rizado y la mujer. Parece ser que saben algo que él desconoce, y eso, definitivamente desquicia a Stiles. Él odia el no saber las cosas, lo detesta, porque cuando una persona no te dice nada es porque se trata de ti, o al menos eso es lo más probable según la revista que leyó en casa de Allison mientras esperaba que Scott y la beta castaña terminaran la sesión semanal de besuqueos para que, por fin, comenzar el proyecto de Harris.

Entonces, no puede evitar que su corazón lata con fuerza cuando una mano se coloca justamente al lado de su cara, y reconoce, de una manera que le resulta escalofriante hasta para él, que el barniz de uñas rojo es idéntico al de Erika Reyes. Sube la mirada, pasando por el brazo forrado en una chaqueta de cuero negra hasta llegar al rostro de la chica Hale, quien le sonríe.

—Oye, eres Stiles, ¿Cierto? —la voz de la rubia acaricia su nombre, sonando susurrante en los labios pintados de rosa pálido, y tiende a ponerse aún más nervioso cuando los ojos cafés de ella, que de algún modo se parecen demasiado a los suyos propios, brillan en reconocimiento. Isaac se sienta al lado de Scott, o al menos eso puede presenciar por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, el único e inigualable—comenta, sonriendo de lado, aunque sabe que su comisura está temblando en nerviosismo.

Su omega le grita que es peligroso, y que debe bajar la cabeza ante la mirada de la beta, pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo, porque su orgullo no lo permite, porque sería una muestra

de sumisión que él no se puede permitir ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante esa sensual rubia de sonrisa peligrosa.

Erika sonríe.

—Es grandioso que nos toquen las mismas clases—comenta la chica, mientras se enrolla de manera coqueta un mechón de su cabello en el dedo. Stiles tiene que retener el impulso de sonreír de manera irónica. Erika se sienta a su lado, y sabe que ese día será especialmente largo—. Entonces, ¿las clases son demasiado aburridas como parecen, o mejoraran?

—Si fuera tú no conservaría esas esperanzas—se encoge de hombros, tratando de destensarse—. En especial no después de las seis horas de Harris que tenemos semanalmente. O de las de Derek. Mucho menos por la literatura con la profesora Blake y economía con el entrenador Finstock. Después de una clase de ellos, desearas cometer algún delito para estar en prisión y no asistir a clases.

—Tal vez cometa homicidio pa

ra garantizar mi arresto—Stiles no pudo evitar gemir.

—Si es así, ten piedad y mátame a mí—dice, cerrando los ojos—. Al menos así no vendré a la escuela.

Escucho la risa Erika, y el mismo se encontró sonriendo. Tal vez la chica no era tan mala solo por ser Hale.

—¿Homicidio el primer día de clase? —Isaac, quien está sentado frente a Erika, se gira, mirándole con una ceja alzada—. ¿Eso no molestara a Derek?

—¿A quién le importa lo que piense ese Sourwolf? —sin poder detener el comentario este sale de su boca, y cuando se percata de lo que ha dicho se sonroja levemente, escuchando las risas de Erika, Isaac y Scott, quien aparentemente ha escuchado.

Se suponía que nadie debía de darse cuenta que así llamaba a Derek en su cabeza. O no al menos si quería mantener su espalda lastimada sin ser empotrada en ninguna superficie.

—Ese lobo amargado le pateara el trasero si no se calla ahora, señor Stillinski—gruñe el susodicho, entrando por la puerta con su usual ceño fruncido.

Erika no puede evitar soltar una risita, y el mismo Stiles se encuentra casi incapaz de no hacer lo mismo.

Una cosa es decir en voz alta que Derek es considerado el lobo feroz que persigue a la caperucita en su mente, y otra muy diferente es que el mismo amargado le escuche decirlo a sus espaldas. Sinceramente, la segunda opción no le importaría.

Derek se dirige a su escritorio, lanzando la maleta sobre este, no sin antes haber sacado una pálida tiza para garabatear de manera distraída en la pizarra unas cuantas palabras que son claves para la lección de hoy. _Guerra, Evolución, Cambios, Debate._

Algunas exclamaciones de fastidio suenan en el aula, mientras que la emoción de un omega en particular llega a sus oídos. Debió haberlo imaginado, piensa, girándose para ver a los chicos y dejando caer su mirada sobre Stiles, quien les sonríe a sus primos y a Scott explicándoles alguna que otra cosa. Stillinski obviamente debe de considerar que este tema es grandioso, pues, cuando leyó los objetivos de este, los cuales son bastantes ambiciosos, fue lógico el suponer que al joven le encantaría la siguiente lección de historia.

—Bien clase—llama la atención de los chicos, sin sonreír, y como generalmente lo hace aunque en el fondo este casi tan emocionado como Stiles, pues este es uno de sus temas favoritos—. Como sabrán, o tal vez no porque dudo seriamente que alguien haya tenido el verdadero interés en estudiar el pasado; antes, en el siglo pasado, los humanos convivían según una jerarquía de importancia social que no estaba regida por leyes ni siquiera remotamente parecidas a las nuestras.

Antes ni siquiera no había jerarquías. Solamente Vivian como querían hacerlo, pues no existía las denominaciones Beta, Alfa y Omega, y los jefes y representantes de las antiguas naciones eran solo personas que el pueblo elegía. Como es de esperarse, los casamientos y uniones eran de igual modo diferentes. ¿Alguien sabe porque los humanos cambiamos tanto?

Espero pacientemente a que alguien levantara la mano, pero el salón estaba tan malditamente callado que no dudo en gruñir sonoramente, dejando que un poco de la ira contenida que tenía su alfa saliera y alertando a los alfas del grupo, al igual que asustando a los omegas y a unos cuantos betas (incluyendo a sus primos, quienes se pusieron de inmediato en alerta mirándole con seriedad), aunque Stiles seguía tan impasible como siempre ante sus exigencias. Eso seguía exactamente igual que el primer día, y como en ese entonces, la molestia no dudo en crecer. Maldito omega altanero.

—Si no responden todos se quedaran en detención—las manos, como si hubiera activado un botón, se alzaron de inmediato, y no dudo ni un segundo en darle la palabra a Lydia Martin, una de las mentes más brillantes del grupo—. ¿Lydia?

—¿No fue porque la gente del Viejo Mundo comenzaron a morir a causa de hambre y empezaron una guerra entre ellos, Profesor? —contesta la pelirroja, mirándole intensamente y ansiando que su respuesta sea acertada. Derek asiente con la cabeza.

—Lydia tiene razón, chicos. Aunque eso es lo que la mayoría piensa, debemos de saber que eso solo fue un parte de ello. Todos sabemos que la evolución es un proceso por el cual todos los seres vivos que se consideran lo suficientemente fuertes para la vida pasamos para garantizar nuestra preservación, pero, ¿A qué se debió esta evolución exactamente? —Miro a todos, antes de proseguir y girarse para encerrar con un circulo _Evolución_ —. Ahora, todos sabemos que la principal arma que usaron eran productos químicos que luego contaminaron el aire, agua y la tierra. ¿Alguien sabe cómo las personas sobreviven estas dificultades? —El Beta sentado al lado de Erika levanta la mano, e inmediatamente le da la palabra—. Adelante señor Rogers.

—Fue debido a la inmunidad genética o inyecciones que aplicaron. Y en cuanto a la comida, sobrevivieron como pudieron, la mayoría eran carroñeros y muchos murieron por los venenos que había en lo que comían o bebían—contesta.

—Eso es correcto. Muy bien dicho, Rogers— lo elogió—. Ahora el tiempo paso, y sabemos cómo la jerarquía de Importancia Social terminó siendo, pero quiero que todos piensen que grupo jugó la parte más importante para las primeros pueblos del Nuevo Mundo.

Espero que alguien le respondiera, y no le sorprende absolutamente nada que Stiles levantara la mano de inmediato, pidiendo con sus ojos que le dejara responder. Sin embargo, y antes que pidiera cederle la palabra al omega, un alfa del otro lado del salón le interrumpe.

—Obviamente, los Alfas. Quiero decir, ellos fueron los que protegieron y cuidaron los culos de todo el mundo en aquel entonces—El estudiante dice alto y claro, y suelta una risa desagradable. Derek le observa, mientras que Stiles siente el movimiento involuntario de su ojo al saber quién exactamente ha hablado. Entonces el estudiante habla de nuevo, y su mirada de color whiskey se dirige inmediatamente a él. Jackson—. Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de Omegas o los Betas, pero por favor. En aquel entonces dependían de los Alfas para hacer todo. Conseguir comida, luchar para protegerlos e incluso morir para salvar a sus pueblo. Protegen gente incluso en la actualidad.

Stiles siente un dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir su necesidad de querer golpear a ese idiota en la cabeza con el volumen de la enciclopedia en pasta dura que guarda en su casa. ¿Quién demonios se cree ese idiota para querer degradar a los demás solo porque su padre le ha dicho que los alfas deberían de mandar?

Antes de que se lance de manera deliberada contra el chico, este vuelve a hablar.

—Sí, los Betas los ayudaron—dice, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. La vena del cuello de Stiles palpita llena de rabia, y siente como chirrían sus dientes impidiendo que las plabras que grita en su cabeza salgan—, ¿pero los Omegas? Se sentaban a disfrutar del espectáculo desde la retaguardia, quiero decir ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estaban cuando sus parejas estaban muriendo por ellos?

Eso es suficiente, piensa, mientras estalla.

Se levanta del pupitre, estrellando sus manos contra la superficie y mirando con furia contenida a Jackson, mientras que la atención de todos se posa en él. Scott sabe que eso no puede ser bueno.

—En primer lugar, creo que todos los grupos de la IS desempeñaron un papel importante para todos los pueblos dentro de sus capacidades—espeta, mirando directamente a Jackson con todo el odio que había acumulado por él esos últimos años—. En segundo lugar, me gustaría señalar que no existe, en ningún lugar de este planeta, alfas capaces de hacer lo que Jackson ha dicho, ¿Proteger gente? ¿Acaso saben que jerarquía es la numero uno en cometer crímenes alrededor del mundo? Exacto, los alfas—La gente empieza a mirarlo, pero esto no hace que se desvié de su propósito inicial de ninguna manera—. Y por último, los Omegas han jugado un papel muy importante, ya que eran los únicos que, en su momento, eran capaces de dar a luz a estos "oh tan importantes" Alfas. Así que creo que las declaraciones del estudiante anterior no tienen educación, son engañosas, y en conjunto, innecesarias—finaliza Stiles. Y no se arrepiente de nada. Bueno, no en ese momento. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Derek decide de romper el incesante silencio que se ha formado en la clase.

—Eso ha sido un interesante argumento, por parte de ambos—dice, y Stiles no puede evitar mirarlo con expectación, aliviándose de una manera casi patética al verle sonreírle abiertamente… o al menos todo lo que Derek puede sonreír, que es una expresión casi invisible—. La finalidad de este ejercicio es exactamente el debatir acerca de ese tema, pero debo decir que el Sr. Stillinski tiene razón, los Omegas fueron fundamentales para el desarrollo del ser humano.

Los ojos de Derek en ese momento son de un color verde grisáceo, brillante, como cuando él había jugado Lacrosse, y no puede evitar observar mejor el brillo de orgullo que se distingue entre todos esos colores difuminados que se han convertido en uno de los favoritos de Stiles.

—Entonces—prosigue el profesor, y Stiles se da cuenta que sigue de pie, por lo que se sienta rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Derek se gira a la pizarra y borra las palabras, para después escribir tres más. _Omega, Alfa, Beta_ —. En una manada de lobos—se gira para mirar a la clase de nuevo, y Stiles siente a Erika reír a su lado—, todos los eslabones son importantes. Tanto el Alfa como los betas y omegas están en perfecta sincronía, pues saben que sin los demás no son nada. Se complementan y se dan fuerza, pues su poder esta en como acaten su papel en la manada. Las jerarquías están diseñadas actualmente para que no sean un impedimento biológico, sino para que todos se sientan pertenecientes en la sociedad y puedan funcionar de manera correcta. Sin embargo, estas no siempre se llevan bien con las otras, y un ejemplo de ello está en la rivalidad constante de Alfas y Betas, o bien, del rechazo de alguno de estos al contrario. Para mejorar su comportamiento y tolerancia a sus compañeros, y reforzar lazos entre los mimos, he decidido que no hay mejor manera de aprender la parte que desempeñó cada eslabón de las jerarquías para la época de la Gran Guerra, que hacer una interpretación de cada una.

Se acerca a su escritorio, tomando una urna llena de papeles de este y agitándola un par de veces frente a los ojos de los chicos.

—He colocado una equitativa cantidad de papeles con las palabras "Alfa", "beta" y "omega" dentro. La dinámica consistirá en que uno por uno, vendrán y tomaran un papel al azar. La jerarquía correspondiente, de ahora en adelante hasta que pase una semana, será la suya, y deberán actuar como tal. Diré que habrá múltiples monitores en los pasillos, y se encargaran de decirme quien no ha llevado a cabo la actividad, mientras que a esas personas les asignare una sanción correspondiente.

—¿Eso en qué demonios nos ayuda? —discute Jackson, molesto y cruzándose de brazos. Derek levanta una ceja.

—Le hara más humilde, sin duda alguna, Sr. Whittemore. Ahora pase, que es el primero.

Jackson se levanta ante las sonrisas burlonas de algunos chicos, y pasa con agilidad entre la fila hasta el frente, donde, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada molesta a Derek, mete la mano en la urna, pasándola distraídamente por los papelillos antes de tomar uno y sacarlo. Se lo tiende al profesor sin abrirlo siquiera.

Derek lo lee rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño y su boca en una mueca de molestia.

—Tiene mucha suerte, Sr. Whittemore—dice, dedicándole una mirada antes de mostrarle el papel que dice _Alfa_ —. Al parecer no tendrá que cambiar de jerarquía. Ya puede retirarse.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia el alfa se dirige hacia su pupitre, tomando su mochila y saliendo por la puerta. Derek mira a los demás, colocando de nuevo el papel dentro de la urna, y dice antes de alzar una ceja.

—¿Quién sigue?

Antes de terminar la oración, todos ya se han levantado, formándose y sacando papeles de la urna, y tomando sus mochilas y saliendo de clase después. Todos excepto el omega Stillinski, quien está observando todo y procesando las palabras de Derek, sonriendo al saber que, por una vez en la vida, la mayoría de los idiotas del grupo sabrán que demonios significa de verdad el ser un omega.

El aula queda vacía en minutos, pero el joven de lunares sigue sentado en su lugar, causando una incómoda sensación a Derek en el cuerpo al recordar, de manera involuntaria, el olor de Stiles.

Cuando abre la boca para decir algo, inmediatamente se define, pues Stiles ya ha golpeado con entusiasmo su pupitre, y se levanta con una gran sonrisa en su cara, casi corriendo hacia el frente.

Al llegar con Derek, le sonríe con entusiasmo antes de alzar sus cejas.

—Creo que soy el siguiente, Profesor—comenta, guiñándole un ojo y causando que casi se le resbale la urna de las manos, aunque logra sostenerla sin que los demás se percaten de ello.

Stiles dirige su mano al recipiente de cristal, confiando que el destino no puede ser tan malo, y que lo peor que le puede pasar es que quede como omega, y que por consecuente Derek le obligue a ser sumiso con él por una maldita vez en su vida—aunque eso no pasara jamás—. Pasa sus dedos húmedos por los papelillos, indeciso en tomar cualquiera, y, con los ojos cerrados como si fuera un niño, toma uno de ellos, alzándolo con el índice y el dedo del medio y tendiéndoselo a Derek como si fuera un desecho radioactivo.

El profesor parece tomar ese su tiempo para desdoblar el papelillo, frunciendo el ceño cuando una sola palabra se muestra en él. Stiles sonríe sin poder creerlo.

—Al parecer, ahora soy el Alfa en la habitación—dice Stiles, sonriendo ante el papel.

—Te recuerdo que yo también soy Alfa, idiota—bufa el de cabello negro, dirigiéndose al escritorio y depositando la urna ahí.

Siente los pasos presurosos del chico detrás de él, y sabe perfectamente por la sonrisa que tiene cuando se gira a verlo, que esta planeando algo. Y que definitivamente no es bueno.

—Creo que el objetivo de este ejercicio debería de cumplirse mejor—comienza, sonriendo aún más ante la cara temerosa de Derek—, si el profesor a cargo de la misma, también la lleva a cabo.

Oh demonios.

—Vamos, Derek—vuelve a guiñar un ojo, queriendo convencer al lobo amargado de su profesor—. Tú sabes que será divertido, y aunque seas una persona con cero sentido del humor, y aparentemente no tienes ganas de pasar un buen momento en ninguna etapa de tu vida, pienso que es una gran oportunidad.

Los ojos verdes le miran un momento, con las cejas fruncidas y los dientes apretados, y Stiles siente que ha perdido la batalla—además de tener nulas habilidades de convencimiento—cuando la mano del alfa toma un papel al azar del recipiente.

Suelta una carcajada al ver lo que ha sacado.

—No puede ser.

—Cállate.

—En serio, esto es gracioso y debes de aceptarlo. Tal vez deba traer una cámara conmigo, así podría inmortalizar situaciones futuras iguales a esta.

—No digas nada más o sino…

—No puedes decir "Te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes". Recuerda que eres un omega indefenso que está obligado a seguir los estereotipos de los omegas ante un imponente alfa.

—Stiles—advierte, frunciendo el ceño, molesto y a punto de lanzarse contra la yugular de Stiles en cualquier momento.

—¿Y quién es el imponente, macho, fuerte y guapo Alfa ahora?

—En serio, si no quieres estar muerto será mejor que te calles.

—Derek, ahora tus amenazas no me afectan, ¿Debo recordarte quien es el macho Alfa en nuestra relación?

—Cierra la boca—ordena el alfa, quien ese último comentario le ha descolocado aún más que los anteriores.

—Oblígame a hacerlo, Sourwolf—la sonrisa mordaz en los labios del adolescente es mucho más de lo que puede soportar.

La espalda de Stiles choca contra la pared más cercana, sintiendo como las manos de Derek toman su chaqueta con fuerza y lo mantiene ahí, quieto, con su rostro de una manera tan malditamente cerca que está seguro de algo: si se acerca un centímetro más, podría besar a su profesor.

Los alientos de ambos chocan en el espacio reducido que deja la angosta distancia entre sus labios, y no puede evitar abrir la boca y los ojos sorprendido al ver los orbes tormentosos de Derek tan cerca de él, percatándose de muchas cosas que había pasado por alto de ellos. Se da cuenta de unas manchas difuminadas de marrón entre todo el color grisáceo, dándole un aspecto adorable, y definitivamente sabe que algo está mal en su cabeza al pensar en Derek como "adorable" cuando este está a punto de matarlo.

Pero no puede evitarlo, porque sabe que no puede tenerle miedo a su profesor ya. Porque de una manera retorcida su omega no ha gritado que está en peligro, porque no se siente de esa manera, y puede que sea considerado suicida, pero definitivamente sabe que Derek no le hará daño ya, y eso, es aún más escalofriante. Y es lo bastante valiente como para tratar de defenderse si el alfa en serio quiere dañarle.

El olor del alfa le llena la nariz, y reprime el gemido de satisfacción al encontrarlo tan sorprendente como la primera vez que lo olfateo.

Después de unos segundos, Derek se separa, mirándole con ira.

—Lárgate si no quieres que cumpla mi amenaza.

Stiles prácticamente vuelve a respirar. Toma su mochila, lanzándosela sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Oh, y Stiles—el susodicho se voltea de manera automática ante el llamado, y se encuentra con Derek sonriendo ladinamente—. Sigo siendo el Alfa en la relación.

Y Stiles no puede evitar sonrojarse.

¿Por qué demonios no podía ser un omega normal?


	12. Capítulo 10

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Cosas de Alfas…_**

Las clases comienzan de nuevo en Beacon Hills, lo que significaba una nueva jornada de clases, y el inminente comienzo del proyecto Hale, aquel al que todos temían, aquel que destruiría las vidas de los adolescentes durante dos semanas. Aquel que Stiles esperaba con ansias casi enfermizas.

Porque, ciertamente y sin omitir detalles, se había asustado cuando Derek le amenazó con arrancarle la garganta, de nuevo, pero aún no podía olvidar que Derek, el profesor Derek Hale, el alfa entre los alfas Derek Hale, se comportaría como un estereotipado omega durante esa semana, y él, como buen hombre Stillinski, demostraría que se puede ser un alfa sin importar la biología.

Porque los Alfas protegen, aman y defienden a los indefensos, a aquellos que no pueden defenderse solos, son líderes natos, dispuestos a dar sus vidas por sus creencias. A luchar con pasión por sus seres amados, a dar todo de ellos por su causa, como en la Gran Guerra, a dar a respetarse porque una persona así es lo mejor de lo mejor aquí y en el otro lado del mundo; y con aquella intensidad amaban. Amaban con insensible fuego, devoción e incluso mucho más que ello.

Stiles veía todo lo que un alfa significaba cuando su padre se iba a trabajar, dando su vida día a día para proteger a su pueblo de sus semejantes que perdían el verdadero significado de ser Alfa; a dar lo mejor de sí para brindarle una buena educación y ejemplo a su hijo, arriesgando su vida para defenderle a él y mantener la ciudad que aman ambos en armonía. Porque para Stiles la biología no importa, porque eso no te hace ser quien eres, ni que eres. Tu jerarquía no decide por ti, sino tus motivaciones para mejorar como persona o para ser una. Estaba en ti poder decirte todos los días al espejo que debías de ser fuerte, no por ti, sino por aquellos que realmente necesitan que seas fuerte. Su padre necesitaba que el fuera fuerte, él quería ser fuerte porque él estaba cansado de eso, de llegar a un lugar y agachar la cabeza cuando claramente es una persona como todos los demás, y merece el respeto y el trato de una.

Por eso Stiles debía de ser fuerte.

Por su padre. Por él. Por ambos.

Y es justamente por ello que cruza el camino con su seguridad acostumbrada, sin bajar la mirada en lo más mínimo y con dirección a su casillero, donde Scott e Isaac, el primo de Derek que increíblemente se ha llevado estupendo con su mejor amigo, le esperan conversando mutuamente.

—No deben de extrañarme más—comenta con una sonrisa el omega, mientras abre su casillero—. Ya estoy aquí, amigos.

—¿Extrañarte a ti? ¿En qué universo pasaría eso? —Isaac resopla levemente.

—En todos y cada uno de ellos, rulitos.

Lahey suelta un bufido, mientras observa algo en el pasillo y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza. Stiles ve por el rabillo del ojo que se dirige a Malia, quien al parecer tiene problemas con sus libros de texto. Scott sonríe, acostumbrado al humor sarcástico de, al parecer, ambos chicos.

—Te quedaste al final de la clase de Derek—dice McCall, y Stiles le ve mirarle expectante.

—Gracias por decir lo obvio Scott—Stiles se limita a roda los ojos, girándose y quedando de frente a ambos chicos—. Sí, me quede para sacar mi papel.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—A que no adivinas quien es el nuevo Alfa de Beacon Hills

—¿Alfa? —Scott pareció sorprendido—. Pensé que serias omega de nuevo, o Beta. Al parecer solo hubo pocos Alfas en el salón, y no pensaba que fueras uno de ellos.

—Ya vez lo fabuloso que es el destino conmigo.

—Eso es genial, Stiles—comenta su amigo, mientras baja la cabeza al piso cuando Jackson pasa por el pasillo—. Yo soy omega e Isaac es Beta.

—¿Por qué demonios bajas la mirada de esa manera tan idiota? —chasquea la lengua, y antes de que se dé cuenta ya tiene la mano en la quijada de Scott. Nota que está un poco torcida cuando la sube, para que los ojos chocolates de su amigo se conecten con los de él. Le sonríe—. ¿Ves? Los omegas no necesariamente bajamos la vista ante la presencia de cualquier estúpido Alfa, menos la de un alfa como Jackson. Eso… es denigrante, ni siquiera un perro le mostraría sumisión a Jackson.

A Scott literalmente le brillaron los ojos, y eso le provoca que sonría de lado.

—Ahora vámonos, que no te quieres perder como actúa Derek en clase.

.

Y como dijo Stiles, ciertamente nadie tenía que perderse esa clase.

Derek entra por la puerta con su, aparentemente, normal porte, sin mirar absolutamente a nadie, y aunque Stiles tenía una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como una variante de la del gato Cheshire, Scott no sospecha que algo malo deba de pasar, pero eso era de esperarse. McCall podía ser el más inteligente en cuestión de Stiles, pero ciertamente dejaba demasiado que pensar cuando se trataba de todo lo demás relacionado con otra persona que no fuera él; no era observador, o bien, no tenía el interés suficiente en los demás como para desear prestarles atención.

Por ello, Stiles solamente está ansioso, esperando con impaciencia y emoción que Derek comenzara a hablar, y dejara en claro quién era el omega en el salón. Puede que los maltratos y discriminaciones que recibía no se los deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Hale, pero no puede ser hipócrita y decir que no va a disfrutar la sumisión que mostrara ere Alfa ante el grupo.

De hecho, lo hará y mucho.

—Bueno—carraspea levemente, y Stiles puede ver que, si bien el tono es menos dominante que antes para tratar de llamar la atención de los chicos, tiene el mismo volumen de siempre, y el mismo tono amargo—. Hoy comenzaremos con la revisión de jerarquías de la clase de ayer, mientras lo apunto todo en la hoja de monitoreo. Después de eso les indicare exactamente la actividad que tienen que realizar en la clase, antes de que puedan irse, ¿Quedo claro, o tienen alguna duda?

Como nadie contesta, comenzaron a acatar las indicaciones, diciendo en voz alta la jerarquía falsa que habían ganado. Cuando llega a Scott, nadie le extraña que el adorable Alfa fuera omega, o bien, a nadie le interesaba. Si bien es el co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse de la escuela, su amigo y él siguen siendo uno de los menos populares de la escuela, porque siendo sinceros, ¿A quiénes podían importarles en verdad cuando Jackson era el rey de la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo? No es que Stiles le tenga envidia, o que el Whittemore no lo merezca, pero nadie más podía brillar mientras él estuviera ahí, siempre tratando de opacar a los demás con su brillo y egocentrismo del tamaño del sol. Y aunque él siempre trataba de decirse así mismo que eso no importaba, es obvio que sí. Mientras Jackson estuviera ahí, era difícil que él pudiera formar una vida social activa.

Entonces, cuando llega su turno, y se para con una actitud desafiante que ya es característica de él, lo dice en voz alta y clara.

—Alfa.

Y no puede evitar notar la mirada de odio contenido que Jackson le dedica, pero tampoco puede evitar que por primera vez le fuera irrelevante. O eso hasta que una bolita de papel cae en la cabeza del profesor Hale mientras este escribe.

Los ojos verdes de Derek les miran a todos, mientras sus cejas oscuras se fruncen con fuerza y su boca queda en una línea recta. Erika detrás de él, contiene el aliento. Las pupilas se vuelven incluso más negras de lo usual, y los irises le brillan con intensidad casi fantasmagórica, y de repente ya no hay más color avellana en ellos, solo un increíble color azulado y verde que se combinan, en una nebulosa de color de furia gélida, fría. Stiles sabe perfectamente que está conteniendo el coraje, porque generalmente esas miradas se las dirige solamente a él, y no puede evitar sentirse extrañado al reconocer las emociones de Derek tan perfectamente, pero tampoco puede contener los sentimientos de celos que le hierven el estómago.

Porque Derek antes no había mirado a alguien tan intensamente, o al menos, no a alguien que no fuera Stiles. Esa es su mirada, la que combina colores, la que muestra emociones detrás de esa capa de hielo.

Aprieta los dientes.

—¿Quién ha sido? —pregunta con los dientes apretados, contenida, pero con un tono imponente que sorprende a Stiles. Suena casi como si quisiera hacer algo al respecto, pero como si no pudiera hacerlo por algo. Como sonaría él mismo.

La mano de Allison se levanta desde el otro lado del aula, y sus ojos se dirigen a ella con rapidez, viendo como sonríe hacia Scott.

—Fue Stiles, profesor—y la muy… lo ha dicho, y ahora sí, Stiles tiene esa mirada llena de furia sobre él, y desea no tenerla. Allison le sonríe, a pesar de que su expresión muestra lo indignado y herido que está—. Yo lo he visto.

Traga saliva de manera nerviosa, y Derek se cruza de brazos, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

—Bien, señor Stillinski, sabía que era propenso al peligro, pero no que fuera idiota—suelta un resoplido—. Se queda después de clases castigado.

Y Stiles está considerando cambiar de amigos seriamente.

 _._

Stiles no sabe que es peor, si el hecho de tener un hermano que daría la vida por ti, y que definitivamente no tienen ningún parentesco sanguíneo, o que este mismo es un completo idiota que se empeña en usar lo que estaba a su alcance para molestarle y hacerle la vida aún más imposible de lo que, sin quererlo, ya era.

Y eso era exactamente las cosas que odia de Scott.

Era cierto, su mejor amigo era su hermano prácticamente, pues lo único que no habían compartido era padres y placenta, pero desde el nacimiento de ambos eran inseparables, y no precisamente porque sus padres fueran amigos antes de conocerse. Stiles era un hermoso bebe, con la piel pálida similar al de uno de los muñecos de porcelana que su madre solía poseer cuando era niña, y con unos hermosos ojos de color whiskey que miraban con curiosidad a todo lo que le rodeaba, cosa que para un omega era especialmente extraño; Scott era un bebe con piel canela, de ojos chocolates levemente rasgados y un hermoso brillo de timidez en ellos, a pesar de ser un Alfa. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos podía en ese entonces (y actualmente) ser considerado la perfecta representación de su jerarquía, puesto que no cumplían con los estereotipos de ninguno de ellos cuando cumplieron los cinco, pero eso no les impidió ser amigos a pesar de sus diferencias notables.

Cuando Scott tenía un problema, Stiles estaba ahí para resolverlo con su ingenio característico, y cuando el omega era víctima de agresiones, el alfa hacia todo lo posible para ayudarle, defendiéndole si era necesario y plantándole cara a los brabucones. Además que Scott era el único que le veía el lado bueno al sarcasmo que el omega empleaba a diario excusándose de que era su única defensa en un mundo donde él era, definitivamente, más débil que los demás, y de igual manera, Stiles tenía una paciencia (que aunque no lo pareciera, realmente la tenía) para tratar de no asesinar a Scott por su ingenuidad.

Pero no todo era color de rosa en la vida perfecta de amistad y arcoíris de McCall y Stillinski. Porque aunque no mostraran las ganas que tenían de matarse, estas seguían ahí.

Por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando Stiles se abalanzo sobre el pobre de Scott, tumbándole al piso en medio del pasillo.

—Pensé que había quedado claro, McCall—gruñe el omega, con los dientes apretados y sosteniendo al otro por los hombros, evitando que se levantara del suelo—. No puedes ir comentando toda mi vida privada e íntima con tu novia, y encima tratar de decidir por mí.

Scott soltó una risotada ante la cara de molestia de su amigo.

—Si bueno, solo comente que tenías algo con…

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir su nombre! —exclamo, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Demonios, que comenzaba a odiar a Harris y a Scott mucho más de lo que odiaba a Derek.

Y es que, como buen mejor amigo que es, y como persona que definitivamente no deseaba perder la apuesta, le había dicho a Scott sobre los encuentros intensos, por describirlo en una palabra que no fuera atemorizantes o humillantes, que había tenido con Derek a lo largo de la semana, relatando todos y cada uno de ellos.

El coche.

La primera clase.

El primer Castigo.

Cuando lo empotro con la pared.

El postulado de presidencia, que aunque Derek no tuvo nada que ver daba completamente lo mismo.

El juego de Lacrosse, y la sonrisa _adorable_ de Derek.

El viaje silencioso en coche.

Derek diciendo que era su amigo, porque Stiles le había dicho que quería ser su amigo.

El _incidente_ con los olores.

El Centro comercial, aunque de ese Scott había sido testigo.

Finalmente pero no menos importante, el reciente acontecimiento del omega Derek y el Alfa Stiles.

¿Y qué fue lo que hizo Scott? Oh si, contarle a Allison. Porque Scott tiene novia, una novia que es amiga de Stiles, o al menos eso supone él, y que quiere ayudarlo, porque siente que Derek y él tienen algo, ¿y que hizo Allison? Obviamente un plan brillante no tan brillante.

Y ahora debe quedarse con Derek, en otro castigo, y por millonésima vez pasara algo incómodo que le haga besarlo, porque Stiles quiere besarlo, pero eso le asusta y no quiere hacerlo.

No quiere porque si bien Derek no es la persona perfecta y más amable que conoce, es un amigo, o al menos puede considerarlo de esa manera. Porque es uno de los pocos que le conoce de verdad a parte de Scott y su padre. Porque si bien se la llevan peleando como perro y gato, durante todas esas peleas Stiles ha dejado que se le escape un poco de su verdadera personalidad, y porque definitivamente Derek, aunque este nunca lo admita, es su amigo y se preocupa por él. No puede destruir eso por un capricho de su omega… no…

Y se aleja, se levanta de encima de Scott y se va corriendo, lejos de todo.

Llega a los vestuarios, y se da cuenta que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas calientes que le escocen, los vuelven acuosos, y estás se derraman y corren libremente por sus mejillas. No reprime los sollozos de desesperación, no evita que sus manos se dirijan a su cabello y lo jale con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo, porque definitivamente él debía de ser más fuerte que todo eso, porque él no podía llorar con eso, pero está mucho más sensible que de costumbre. Y no quiere eso. Pero no deja de llorar, ni siquiera cuando la puerta de entrada se abre.

Siente los pasos que avanzan hacia él, pesados, seguros y confiados, y el omega de su cabeza espera que Derek fuera él. Y Stiles también lo espera.

—¿Llorando, Stillinski?

Y un escalofrió de puro terror le recorre el cuerpo.

 _Jackson…_

 _._

Stiles no puede hacer nada.

Los golpes se reparten sobre su cuerpo, tan rápido que no puede cubrirse con las manos y pararlos. Tan fuertes que siente como sus músculos se mueven con horror sobre sus huesos y los hematomas se forman alrededor de toda su piel. Tan insistentes que la sangre sale de su nariz y boca sin detenerse, que su labio se parte, y que se queda sin aire alguno.

Y entonces, como si de una mala broma se tratara, sufre un ataque de pánico.

Siente como sus huesos se recubren con una capa de hielo frio y gélido, tanto que le queman, y que sus pulmones chillan por el terror contenido, retrayéndose e impidiendo que el aire pase por ellos y llene su sistema. Los siente arder, pero a la vez siente el frio que le rodea y el sudor que le baja por su espalda, empapándola. Los golpes siguen ahí, pero el ya no puede sentirlos como antes, sino que lo hace levemente, como si estuviera en su cuerpo y a la vez no, y el pitido de sus oídos opaca el de los gemidos de dolor que salen de sus labios.

Sin que se dé cuenta una persona entra en el vestuario.

Sin que se percate Jackson es lanzado contra la pared con una brutal fuerza que le rompe la mandíbula y le deja sin conocimiento.

Sin que haya presenciado como los ojos verdes estoicos se llenan de preocupación, y unos brazos fuertes y cálidos le rodean impidiendo que la brume de frio traspase para llegar a su cuerpo. Sin saber que Derek le llama con insistencia mientras lo lleva a su coche con dirección desconocida.

 ** _._**

Alan Deaton es un veterinario de Beacon Hills, un beta tranquilo que se encarga de problemas sencillos como cuidar animales abandonado, o curar perros y gatos de los residentes.

Y su sorpresa no puede ser más grande cuando Derek Hale pasa por esa puerta, cargando a un inconsciente adolescente que él inmediatamente reconoce como Stiles.

—Necesito su ayuda.


	13. Omake 2: Hay tres

**_You are mine_**

 _Omake 2: Hay tres…_

Según un proverbio budista, hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar nunca.

El sol.

La luna.

Y la verdad.

Para Laura Hale, esas cosas son demasiado importantes, sin el sol nadie viviría, sin la luna ellos no serían lo que son, y sin la verdad simplemente el caos reinaría, junto con las mentiras piadosas que solían decirle sus padres y las no tan simples, que causan odio y cosas peores a eso.

Pero al mismo tiempo, hay otra cosa ajena a ellos que definitivamente no es capaz de ocultarse por mucho tiempo: el amor. El amor se demuestra, proteges a los que amas, harías lo que sea por ellos.

Igualmente, hay tres cosas que transforman a un humano en hombre lobo.

Beber de la huella de un lobo agua de lluvia.

Un rasguño lo suficientemente profundo.

Y una mordida.

Bufa, mientras siente la superficie fría contra su trasero, pasando como si fuera intangible la superficie protectora de sus jeans. Piensa irremediablemente en los pantalones cómodos de lana que usaban en su casa, y que se hubiera traído unos cuantos.

La luna estaba en el punto más alto para ese momento, y siente que su cuerpo comienza a cambiar mientras la sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro. Los músculos se le tensan con rapidez inhumana, y sus nervios se muestran cada vez más sensibles a lo que le rodea en ese oscuro bosque de California. Una nube enorme cubre la luna, y él siente como su corazón se retrae con dolor al ver a su madre oculta tras esa indigna forma de gases. No sabe cuánto tiempo espera a que sus ojos se adapten por completo a la oscuridad, pero si sabe que ha pasado una hora desde que llego a la roca.

Es momento, piensa, y se dirige hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, a saludar a un viejo amigo.

 ** _._**

Deaton observa el semblante estoico de Derek mientras pasa una toallita de alcohol sobre las heridas de Stiles, curándolas, desinfectándolas. La preocupación es visible en los ojos del alfa, y aunque él no le haya conocido demasiado bien antes de que dejaran Beacon, si sabe que es demasiado parecido a su madre y a Laura.

Aunque sabe que debe preguntar cómo es que le conoce, se detiene justamente cuando abre la boca, escuchando como la puerta del establecimiento se abre. Siente la presencia de Scott.

—Deaton…—McCall se interrumpe cuando ve tendido en la mesa de frio metal a su amigo, lleno de heridas.

La presencia de Derek llama su atención, y su mirada se dirige instintivamente al alfa, eso hasta que el aroma característico de la sangre le llama la atención. Se fija de donde proviene, y se da cuenta que la mano derecha de Derek está salpicada con un poco.

Casi de inmediato, sin pensarlo y sintiendo la ira burbujearle el pecho, se lanza a por él.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, una figura borrosa se interpone entre él y Derek, y puede ver cómo es que una chica morena se interpone, lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo. Ella se posiciona sobre él, con ojos rojos carmesí como el fuego el infierno y colmillos largos como vampiro, y antes de que procese lo que está viendo, siente un dolor en el brazo.

Derek ve sin poder hacer nada, sorprendido de ver a su hermana ahí, y más que nada por lo que ha hecho Laura.

Scott lleva su mirada a su brazo, donde el dolor se concentra y se esparce por todo su cuerpo, y lo ve con terror.

La chica le ha mordido.


	14. Capítulo 11

_¡Gracias a todos los que me han leido, a los que me han dejado Review, dado en favoritos o en Followers! Son los mejores, en serio, asi que a ti, si, tu el que estas leyendo esto, muchas gracias. No, no se asusten, no es el final, solo queria decirles que son maravillosos_

 ** _You are mine_**

 _Capítulo 11: La veterinaria_

Derek se pasea de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación de la veterinaria, viendo con sus propios ojos como es que Deaton cura la herida de Scott, que al parecer fue lo suficientemente profunda para que la saliva de Laura se propagara por todos los rincones del cuerpo del adolescente. Él sabe que eso solo tendrá dos consecuencias, una difícil de aceptar e inconcebible, y la otra imperdonable en muchos sentidos. No debía de pasar eso, Laura no debía de morder absolutamente a nadie convertida en mujer lobo, y mucho menos en luna llena.

Solo hay dos alternativas para Scott, y ninguna de ellas es deseable para nadie. Esta la posibilidad de que Scott se transforme en hombre lobo, que es, por mucho, una de las más favorables para el muchacho y su familia, pues tendrían a otro beta y la familia crecería, pero por otro lado, el razonable, estaba mal, porque le estaban privando a un adolescente de decisiones, de situaciones y consecuencias que pudo haber evitado si no hubiera estado en el momento y lugar equivocados, cuando Laura estaba transformada y la luna en alto.

La segunda opción era horrible, mucho más que la primera. Era la probabilidad de que Scott no sobreviviera a la mordida, que no fuera capaz de resistir y que por consecuente muriera.

Eso era, sin embargo, impensable, y aun para él quedaban esperanzas.

Pero no por ello Derek se calma, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la vida arruinada de Scott, y en la pesadilla que se había transformado el siquiera pensar en Stiles. Oh, porque él pensaba en Stiles. Pensaba en la manera que su boca se movía a una rapidez impresionante y desconcertante que le molestaba e irritaba a la vez, pensaba en que nuevo comentario sarcástico le lanzara el adolescente para contraatacarlo, y pensaba sobre todo en el aroma más exquisito que jamás haya olido, que por supuesto, emanaba del omega.

Y también pensaba en como lo había encontrado, siendo golpeado por Jackson hasta el cansancio y lleno de moretones y cortes, de un aroma inconfundible a miedo y desesperación, ha llamado de ayuda, a suplica, que había hecho a su alfa gruñir de pura furia animal, y a su lobo querer encargarse de destripar al humano que había cometido semejante estupidez de meterse con su Stiles. Arrancarle la garganta con sus garras, porque no podía posar sus dientes en la piel de tal horrible serpiente y dormir tranquilo sabiendo que toco a ese espantoso ser, mostrarle el dolor que le había provocado a su amigo, a su compañero, a su alumno, a su omega.

Al fin entiende todo ese sentimiento de cólera que le provocaba no ver sumiso a Stiles en su presencia, al ver su altanería y su posición dispuesta a darle la contraria, pero su molestia al verlo familiarizado con otros alfas, como Scott. El Alfa de Derek, aquella personalidad errática y cambiante guiada por el instinto y una verdad tan primitiva que debía de ser oculta, ansia al omega. Lo quiere, de cierta forma, lo desea.

Pero Derek no puede permitirse pensar de esa manera sobre Stiles, porque él es su amigo, y hasta cierto punto confía en él, y es precisamente por eso que no ocurrirá nada. No sabe si el omega siente lo mismo, no es posible que Stiles, siendo tan independiente como es, quiera enlazarse a él, de por vida. A uno de los alfas con el que se ha enfrentado de cierta manera, a él que tiene problemas con su carácter, Stiles no puede ser atado a nada, lo sabe. Es un omega libre, y todo en él lo dice. No hay nada que Derek pueda hacer para retenerlo, y eso, en cierto modo, es lo su alfa que más desea en el mundo, ser la causa por la que el omega se quede quieto, domarlo. Pero Derek no quiere eso, y siempre lo ha pensado, desde que leyó el trabajo de Stiles, y lo único que imagina del futuro del chico es verle triunfar en su objetivo, porque son amigos y cree que es posible.

No puede hacer nada.

No atara a Stiles a una vida que sencillamente este no desea, y tampoco se arriesgara a perder la amistad que lleva con él solo por un capricho de su animal. Derek no es así, él piensa, controla y examina cada movimiento y consecuencia antes de tratar siquiera de tomar una decisión, y definitivamente no lo hará.

Escucha los pasos de Laura detrás de él, y se gira, mirándole expectante.

Su hermana tiene el cabello negro atado en un moño desordenado, y sus ojos son acuosos de tristeza, porque sabe lo que ha hecho, y él no es nadie para recriminarlo, por lo que solo le abre los brazos, invitándola a refugiarse en ellos. La Alfa más poderosa que conoce después de su madre, se derrumba con facilidad delante de él, y siente enojo sobre todo, por no poder hacer nada que ayude a su hermana mayor para que deje de llorar.

—Derek… yo…—trata de decir, y suelta unos varios balbuceos contra su pecho lleno de lágrimas, pero solo lleva una de sus manos callosas y grandes a la cabeza de Laura, acariciando sus cabellos sedosos bajo su tacto, susurrando—. No quería… pero te atacó… no pude controlarme…

—Está bien, Laura—pronuncia, y la aprieta más contra sí, sintiéndola negar con la cabeza con fuerza.

—No. No lo está en lo absoluto—un sollozo se escapa de los labios de la chica—. Le he mordido, Der… jamás podrá ser un chico normal de nuevo, y puede que incluso…

—No—murmura, con los labios pegados a la frente de su hermana. Y no sabe porque lo ha dicho exactamente, si por ver a su hermana derrumbarse o negando la muerte de Scott—. El chico es fuerte, Laura, seguramente él vivirá y entenderá tus razones… fue un accidente, eso le hubiera pasado a cualquiera.

—No a mamá. A ella nunca le hubiera pasado esto.

—Pero tú no eres ella—la separa de su pecho y la toma de los hombros, mirando los ojos azul verdoso de Laura. Él no era un hombre de palabras, pero cuando se trataba de su familia… —. Estas aprendiendo a controlarte, y tus poderes de Alfa aún no están completos, seguramente mamá paso por esto igual que tú, y supo manejarlo. Lo harás igual.

—¿Qué tal sino?

—Confió en que lo lograras.

.

Despierta.

Lo primero que nota, es que tiene el cuello entumecido. Está sin poder moverlo, incomodo, piensa entonces. Puede percibir con lujo detalle todos los nervios que tiene en esa parte juntarse y enredarse contra la piel, lastimando los músculos con una fuerza que considera casi inverosímil.

Recorre con la mirada todo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que lleva los mismo jeans desgastados de la mañana, sin embargo, no tiene camiseta, y Stiles se da cuenta que esta junto a él. Esta acostado sobre una plataforma de metal, e inmediatamente Stiles deduce que a eso se debe el dolor de cuello horrible que tiene. Está confundido, sorprendido y sobre todo está buscando una manera que le explique cómo demonios es que llego ahí.

Se trata de reincorporar, pero es cuando el dolor de su cuerpo le llega de manera repentina. Gime con fuerza, y se lleva la mano a un costado, donde puede ver claramente el hematoma de color morado verdoso que se extiende por la longitud de veinte centímetros. Su brazo también tiene varios moretones, pero no son tan preocupantes como los que tiene a la altura de las costillas. Trata de mover los pies, y se da cuenta que las piernas le pesan horriblemente, y sospecha que tiene unas cuantas heridas en ellas.

Bufa, y cuando trata de girar a ver a su alrededor, un horrible dolor se extiende por su columna, haciéndole gritar un poco.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abre, y por ella ingresa la persona que definitivamente no esperaba encontrar ahí.

Alan Deaton es el jefe de Scott, y le ha conocido por poco tiempo, pero sabe que es una buena persona por la manera en la que su amigo se expresa de él. Es amigo de su padre, o al menos eso deduce, pero no ha convivido constantemente con él.

—Veo que ya has despertado, Stiles—saluda el doctor, y el joven asiente, observando cómo se acerca a él, con unos papeles en mano y una sonrisa amigable en la cara.

—Sí—contesta, sin poder evitarlo, deseando tener la última palabra—. Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Las imágenes difusas de su llanto, y el hecho de que Jackson le ha golpeado pasan como flashes en su mente, sin poder poner pausa a la rapidez y apenas captando una o dos cosas de todo lo que ha pasado. No obstante el calor que sintió justo después del frio gélido, esta persistente como un fantasma, pudiéndole ver y sentir sin que verdaderamente recuerde que es, pero su cuerpo, de hecho, lo sabe. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa, son adjetivos que colocaría para describirlos.

—Te he traído—la voz de su profesor retumba en el lugar como el eco en una cueva, y Stiles siente su omega chillar en emoción, con una sensación de necesidad por verlo con sus propios ojos.

Se gira rápidamente, sintiendo dolor en el cuello, y sin necesidad de hacerlo suelta un quejido leve, llamando la atención de Deaton, quien se acerca rápidamente. Derek está observando todo con atención desde el umbral de la puerta, sin siquiera atreverse a entrar demasiado a la habitación pero no quedándose fuera de esta en lo absoluto. Temeroso hasta cierto punto, piensa, pero después elimina ese pensamiento con rapidez. Derek no tiene por qué mostrarse temeroso por nada, nunca antes se había mostrado así después de todo.

—Gracias—dice Stiles mientras se gira a mirar sus manos en su regazo, confundido, sintiendo como Deaton le pasa sus manos por el cuello con cuidado, para después pasar por su clavícula. Cree escuchar algo detrás de él pero sigue prestando atención a sus manos.

—No parece una fractura—dice Deaton, y Stiles no puede estar seguro si se refiere a la clavícula o al cuello—. Solo es un pequeño enlucimiento. Parece ser que Derek si ayudo en algo para acelerar el proceso.

Mira al veterinario confundido, pero él solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Jackson…—comienza Stiles, pero Derek le interrumpe.

—Ya me he encargado—el tono de Derek es frio, arisco, y cortante en demasía, incluso aún más de lo normal. Tiene que agachar la cabeza, mostrando sumisión para que su omega se tranquilice al ver a un, obviamente, molesto Alfa. No ve como su Profesor mira eso impactado—. Stiles…

—Debe descansar—interrumpe esta vez Deaton, llamando la atención de ambos desde el otro lado de la habitación, ¿Cómo demonios es que llego ahí? Se pregunta Stiles—. Su padre no estará en su casa hoy, tiene turno nocturno, será mejor que se quede aquí a pasar la noche, donde nada pueda pasarle.

Hace una mueca de inmediato al saber de antemano que dormirá de nuevo en la incómoda mesa de metal, se pegunta si le dará frio en la noche, y porque la superficie está caliente si es metal. Todos esos pensamientos desaparecen cuando Derek habla.

—Se puede quedar conmigo.

Y Stiles no puede evitar que su corazón lata como un loco.

 ** _._**

Scott no sabe qué pasa.

Recuerda poco, casi nada de hecho. Desde que llego a la veterinaria y esa chica lo mordió, hasta cuando fue llevado a la habitación continua a la recepción, la que está llena de papeles de Deaton y parece ser su oficina, hay una laguna que no se llena.

Solo siente que, repentinamente, su mundo se vuelve lento. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y pudiera hacer todo lo que se propone. Es una sensación de euforia que es un poco extraña, pero de igual manera la siente satisfactoria hasta cierto punto.

Es capaz de todo.

La chica frente a él, la que lo ha mordido, se pasea de un lado a otro con insistencia. Su mirada, de un color verde y degradado como Derek, pero de un color más grisáceo y azulado que el propio Profesor, está perdida, nublada, como si estuviera ahí pero lejos a la vez, pensando en cosas que él jamás podrá comprender del todo. Su cabello está atado a una coleta desordenada, con los cabellos oscuros atados, sin embargo nota como estos parecen no querer cubrir su rostro pensativo y ajeno.

Scott se pregunta cuando aprendió a distinguir a una persona de esa manera, pero no puede dejar de pensar en la mordida que ahora mismo está sanando en su brazo derecho.

 _Ojos rojos, colmillos, mordida._

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh? —la voz de la chica es reconfortante, pero no ha escuchado, y ahora se pregunta si dijo algo importante.

La chica de ojos verdes solo niega con la cabeza, mirándole. Por primera vez desde que ingreso a la misma habitación, esta quieta, y le mira desde una distancia prudente.

—He dicho que si estás bien, Scott.

—Sabes mi nombre.

—No me digas lo obvio—rueda los ojos, y Scott no puede evitar sonrojarse como cuando Stiles hace lo mismo, con vergüenza de su, aparentemente carente sentido para reconocer el sarcasmo. Aunque su piel como la canela no permite que se muestre rojo como tomate maduro.

—Bueno…—tartamudea, temeroso de repente—. Me refería a que no se tu nombre…

La chica suspira, y se traslada con carente gracia hacia una silla frente a la de Scott, con el escritorio separando ambas.

—Mi nombre es Laura Hale—dice después de unos minutos, mirándole.

Scott parece caer repentinamente en el porte de la chica, orgulloso, alerta y siempre recto, demostrando que no es sencillo amedrentarla o mucho menos. Justo como Derek siempre, y contando con unos ojos y el mismo cabello oscuro. De hecho, de cerca parece ser que su mandíbula es igual de fuerte que el mismo Derek.

Una Hale orgullosa en toda su plenitud.

—. Y… no sé cómo explicarte esto, pero tu… eres un hombre lobo.

—¿Estas bromeando?

Scott se queda unos minutos en silencio, mirándole como si estuviera loca. Stiles seguramente está detrás de todo esto…

 _Stiles._

—En lo absoluto. Pero no es momento de… tratar de comprender…

Scott se levanta de la silla, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto, con una mirada tan decidida que Laura se pregunta quién es ese chico, quien es verdaderamente. Su olor solo muestra preocupación, pero es obvio que eso no va para nadie en esa habitación, ni ella ni él mismo, sino por alguien ajeno a ellos, a una persona o a un algo.

Entonces lo sigue, queriendo ver que es más importante para él que descubrir que le ha pasado. El olor de Derek le llega en las fosas nasales tan rápido como entra en la habitación, y este es especialmente marcado, considerando que es la primera vez que su hermano pasa un tiempo racional dentro del cuarto.

—… Mi Loft es seguro hasta un buen punto, y mi—la voz de Derek llega a sus oídos—… familia estará ahí, junto con Laura. Nada le pasara ahí.

Laura ha visto la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano, muchas veces, pero nunca la ha visto desesperada como aquella ocasión que les hizo salir de Beacon Hills prácticamente huyendo de ahí, su hogar. Por ello, cuando su mirada se enfoca en la figura de su hermano inclinado hacia un omega que ella desconoce, no puede evitar preguntarse porque el semblante serio, que trata de ocultar lo preocupado que está.

Scott, sin embargo, es claro que está interesado en la salud del omega, y se acerca hacia él rápidamente.

—¿Estas bien Stiles? —pregunta, mirando con cuidado al omega, que ella deduce es Stiles.

 ** _._**

Stiles tiende a rodar los ojos. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que Scott saco el semblante de preocupación de su madre, aunque eso no es verdad del todo. Lo que Scott siente supera por mucho de lo que su madre es capaz.

—Estoy bien, Scotty. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, dulzura—le guiña un ojo, y cuando su amigo muestra una sonrisa, tiene que estirarse y darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias al cielo—dice, suspirando.

—En realidad—la voz de Derek vuelve a ser fría, y Stiles solo frunce el ceño. Lo ve acercarse hacia ambos, dejando una mano en el hombro de Scott. Este solo frunce el ceño—, fue gracias a mí.

Stiles presiente que, por el ceño fruncido de Scott, la cosa es seria a un punto que el desconoce, algo que es de Alfas y nunca podrá comprender, y se volverá un enfrentamiento magistral. O al menos eso cree hasta que Scott sonríe con alegría e inocencia aparente.

—En ese caso, gracias Profesor.

Y Stiles tiene que reprimir el impulso de golpearse con una pared.

Bufa, y desvía su mirada a otro lado, percatándose de la chica en el umbral de la puerta. Alta, piensa, con ojos verdes degradados por heterocromia parcial, cabello oscuro y las cejas extrañamente tan expresivas como…

—Otra Hale—dice sin poder contenerlo, pensando en voz alta y llamando la atención de la chica, quien alza una ceja.

—Soy Laura Hale, hermana de Derek efectivamente—responde, acercándose a él. Stiles nota las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, levemente marcadas pero no profundas, como manchas de delineador corrido que perdura ahí aun después de dos días. Extrañamente, parece que ella no se maquilla, y eso es lo que le llama aún más la atención, además que no se ha equivocado y es una Hale—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Yo soy Stiles Stillinski—contesta, y tiende a sonreír un poco—. El mejor amigo de Scott, y el alumno del profesor _omega_ que esta por haya—apunta a Derek con cinismo, disfrutando de poder llamarlo como la jerarquía que debe de interpretar.

Scott se muestra divertido ante la situación, e incluso Deaton, Derek, como era de esperarse, estaba con el ceño fruncido. La reacción que no se espero fue la de Laura, quien dejo que sus cejas expresaran la impresión que sentía.

—¡¿Omega?!—alza la voz, casi chillando.

Stiles asiente, ajeno al verdadero significado de la reacción.

—Si—solo contesta, y aprovechando que Derek esta lo bastante cerca de él, pasa un brazo por sobre sus hombros, sonriendo aún más solo para fastidiarlo delante de su, aparente, hermana mayor—. Y yo soy su Alfa Stiles.

No puede reaccionar lo bastante rápido cuando un gruñido sale de la boca de Laura, y mucho menos lo hace al ver los ojos carmesí inyectados de sangre de la chica. Derek, al mismo tiempo, esta agazapado frente a él, gruñendo de la misma manera animal y para nada parecida a un humano.

La gota que derrama el vaso, es cuando ve los ojos ámbar de Scott, y la mirada totalmente animal que les dedica a ambos Hale.

 _…_ _¿Qué demonios?..._


	15. Capítulo 12

**_You are mine_**

 _Capítulo 12: Cosas de Omega_

Siente como se acercan a él, buscando sus debilidades, observándole con atención precisa y tratando de encontrar una prueba suficiente para meterlo en la cárcel, o peor, matarle sin que siquiera se dé cuenta su familia.

Derek no es paranoico, o al menos jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre serlo o no, pero no es por ello que está en ese momento pegado a la ventana, observando como haría un vigilante o un hombre retirado de ser soldado y esperara el siguiente ataque. Solo está ahí, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con decisión la ventana. Y eso es terrorífico a ojos de Stiles, quien le observa desde la cocina mientras bebe agua.

Stiles sabe que Erika también noto un comportamiento extraño en Derek antes de irse a un lugar desconocido. Stiles piensa que, al parecer, la rubia es la más lista de todos los Hale.

Ha pasado un día, aunque parece menos, desde que descubrió la verdad del asunto detrás de los "ojos de colores fosforescentes", y él está bien... o al menos así se siente. Debido a su incidente con Jackson, y que Laura se sintió levemente culpable después de tratar de agredirlo por una idiotez sin sentido, la propuesta de quedarse en la casa Hale aún seguía. Deaton pensó, como buen médico veterinario que es, que era mucho mejor para Stiles quedarse en una casa en la que todos estarían en constante pendiente de su presencia.

Era terrorífico que, una vez descubierta la naturaleza animal de los Hale, supiera a que se refería, y aun más, era perturbador el hecho de que todos podrían enterarse con extremada facilidad lo que hace en el día, ya sea por el olor o por el sonido.

Como si estuviera protagonizando una película de terror y suspenso en una cárcel de alta seguridad, y los demás le vigilaran en todo momento para evitar su escape heroico.

Afortunadamente, solo Derek, Cora y él están en la casa; y solo Derek y Stiles están en la misma habitación—y aunque sienta una… "atracción vergonzosa en extremo" hacia su profesor de Historia, es mucho mejor estar con él que con la banda de lobitos adolescentes—, lo que ya es un avance.

Isaac esta fuera de casa haciendo el trabajo de química con Allison y Scott; Laura había salido hace unas cuantas horas y Cora está lo suficientemente nerviosa encerrada en una habitación tratando de ignorarlo, o bien no le importa en lo absoluto. Pero no puede culpar a la chica de cabello oscuro, porque el también estaría nervioso si Harris le pidiera que expusiera una hora entera sobre el funcionamiento de los oxácidos, cosa que, definitivamente era él quien debía de enseñárselos.

O al menos eso piensa Stiles.

Pero no es como si el Stillinski supiera absolutamente nada sobre eso.

De hecho, si no fuera por la insistencia de su padre en que fuera a la escuela y sacara sobresalientes, además del increíble hecho de su, aparentemente, memoria fotográfica y gran inteligencia, el de seguro sacaría demasiados seis en el semestre. Es un adolescente, necesita dormir, comer y divertirse, y la escuela no hace más que empeorarlo. Está de más decir que demasiadas veces ha pensado en el triángulo juvenil que el periódico escolar—que irónicamente aún existía después de Facebook—utilizaba para una broma privada. El triángulo en un vértice dice _Dormir_ , mientras que en los demás están _Amigos_ y _Estudio._ Obviamente él elegiría amigos y estudios, porque su hiperactividad no le permite el descanso completo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de tener una exposición de química a cuestas—de la cual se ha enterado gracias a Scott—, que de hecho es muy importante para su evaluación; y además se acaba de enterar que su mejor amigo y su profesor son hombres lobo, y que por si fuera poco, todos los Hale en el mundo; en estos momentos son hechos irrelevantes.

Porque está viendo a Derek caminar como un animal enjaulado y en constante peligro, alerta a cualquier movimiento para lanzarse a la yugular de alguien si se encuentra siendo amenazado, y Stiles no sabe porque, pero eso le molesta.

Le molesta mucho.

Porque él no sabe que sucede a su alrededor y la ansiedad comienza a darle sentimientos negativos.

Derek mientras tanto, sigue pensando en la conversación que tendrá con Laura, queriendo salir por la ventana en cualquier momento y lanzarse hacia el bosque, a la noche oscura que protegerá sus secretos e inquietudes y no le dejara salir de ahí jamás.

Su hermana no es precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, y mucho menos espera que al decirle su dilema existencial de lobo, como ha decidido llamarle al problema grave que presenta la elección de pareja de su lado animal, ella no quiera hacer nada al respecto. Porque Laura se entromete en cosas que ciertamente no le importan, o bien, no es deber de ella resolverlas. Derek, sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermana cuando eso ocurre.

También se pregunta porque Erika y Stiles han terminado su plática, y porque el menor sigue observándole tan atentamente que siente sus ojos fijos en él. Derek presiente que si se lo propone y se mueve unos pasos, el chico lo notara y responderá de algún modo.

No obstante, no es suficiente motivo para evitar girarse y verle con las cejas alzadas. Stiles está sentado frente a la mesa, mirándole con los brazos contra la mesa dejando caer su peso sobre estos.

Se da cuenta que su prima no está por ningún lado. No sabe cuándo abandono la habitación.

—¿Qué? —suelta con tono brusco, molesto de la reciente atención que su momentáneo huésped.

Stiles solamente niega con la cabeza.

—No sucede nada—dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio esperas que crea eso? —alza una ceja, y el chico solo sonríe divertido.

—Al menos he tratado de esforzarme—se encoge de hombros de nuevo, de manera resignada—, pero ya que insistes tanto… te miraba.

—Lo sé. Y es molesto.

—Pensé que habíamos superado la fase en que molestarte ya no era una novedad—bufa con molestia, y se cruza de brazos—. Te miraba porque, irónicamente, tu actitud _callada_ me pone de los nervios.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Pareces más animal que de costumbre—sonríe burlonamente por su propia broma—, como si fueras un león enjaulado, esperando que un cazador llegue con un clavo a picarte las costillas. Como si…

—Alguien le persiguiera.

Es Laura, piensa Stiles, girándose y encontrando a la mujer Hale. La Alfa de la familia de Derek está ahí, viéndolo con la misma arrogancia y diversión que mostro en la veterinaria. Por unos momentos los destellos de sus ojos rojos están presentes en su mente, con los colmillos crecidos y la ira contenida brillando en sus pupilas. De esa manera, definitivamente esa hermosa chica daría miedo en cualquier parte.

Pero ahora ya no es esa fiera creatura dispuesta a defender a su familia, sino la normal hermana de Derek, con su cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja de lado, sus ojos verdes brillantes y divertidos.

—Sí—dice Stiles, y de repente el peso de sus pensamientos y palabras es real—. Pero…—se interrumpe a media oración, porque Laura se ha acercado y le mira fijamente.

—¿Quién? —pregunta, arqueando las cejas expresivas tan similares a las de Derek, quien solamente aprieta los dientes sin decir palabra alguna—. Esa siempre es la pregunta clave. ¿Quién persigue a los pobres e indefensos lobitos?

—Laura, es suficiente.

—No Derek—niega con la cabeza—. Él debe saber en qué se está metiendo antes de…

—He dicho basta—el azul gélido se extiende como huelo alrededor de toda la pupila, brillando de manera fantasmal. Laura hace resplandecer los suyos en su distintivo rojo carmesí de inmediato—. Creo que eso deberías de explicárselo a Scott.

Como una invocación, el susodicho entra al Loft junto con Erika e Isaac, cargando el rubio unas cuantas tablas y los demás bolsas llenas de lo que Stiles cree es comida.

—Creo que nos hemos perdido una reunión familiar—comento Isaac, dejando caer la madera contra el suelo de cemento del Loft.

—¿Sucede algo? —Scott de inmediato pregunta, mirando a todos con sus ojos chocolate brillando en curiosidad.

—Nada en lo absoluto—gruñe Derek, dirigiendo una última mirada a su hermana antes de volver a tener el color verdoso de sus ojos.

Laura asiente con la cabeza, antes de dirigir su atención a las tablas y bolsas que cargan los otros.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —pregunta, señalando con el dedo al material.

—Compras—responde Erika, alzando una ceja—. Creo que sabes perfectamente que son las compras.

La chica Alfa gruñe.

—Sé que son las compras—frunce el ceño—. La pregunta es para que compraron tanta comida.

—Para una fiesta—esta vez es Scott quien responde, cargando las bolsas hacia lo que Stiles sospecha es una cocina.

—No harán una fiesta aquí—gruñe Derek, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido—. Es mi casa.

Laura, no por primea vez supone Stiles, se coloca al lado de los chicos, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Oh Vamos, Derek—dice, haciendo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia—. Acaban de llegar, déjalos divertirse. Cuando éramos jóvenes también nos divertíamos.

—Laura—advierte su hermano, cruzándose de brazos y con la cólera impresa en sus palabras.

—No Derek. Quiero tener una fiesta, y dado que soy tu hermana mayor y Alfa, estoy a cargo—se gira para ver a los demás—. ¿Podemos unirnos?

Isaac se encoge de hombros, cargando él también unas cuantas bolsas y dejando las tablas en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no? —dice Erika, sonriendo ladinamente—. Sera divertido.

Derek solo bufa, comenzando a caminar para darles la espalda.

—Y díganme—dice Laura, cargando la tabla que dejo caer al suelo Isaac—, ¿Por qué la fiesta?

—Somos adolescentes—contesta el rubio, como si eso fuera obvio—, necesitamos estar de fiesta, y dado el hecho que Lydia Martin no ha organizado ninguna que valga la pena últimamente...

—¿Cómo que las fiestas de Lydia no valen la pena? —Pregunta de inmediato Stiles, levantándose de su silla—. Es la chica que hace las mejores fiestas de todo el pueblo—dice, haciendo exagerados ademanes—. Ya deberías saberlo, llevas al menos dos días en el pueblo.

—Precisamente por eso, ¿Cuándo voy a hacer invitado a una fiesta?

—Cuando tu vida social mejore, ricitos de oro.

.

Ciertamente, Stiles tenía cosas más importantes que hacer además de una fiesta de lobitos de último momento. Y no es porque fuera una persona a la que disgustan las fiestas, sino, que de una manera más extraña no estaba de humor en esos momentos.

No lo estaba, y no lo estaría.

Estaba confundido, frustrado y extrañado, dándole vueltas al asunto de los hombres lobo una y otra vez, y aún más al hecho de la paranoia, según él, injustificada de Derek. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a Scott, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de, si le decía al final, este le comprendiera.

Cosas de Omega.

Bufa, viendo como Isaac y los gemelos tratan de colgar unas cadenas fluorescentes en el techo. Con bastante trabajo lograron montar la mesa del DJ, Stiles no esperaba que pudieran lograrlo pronto. La vida ciertamente le había hecho nunca subestimar a nadie, ya que a él nunca le había gustado que lo menospreciaran debido a su jerarquía social de omega; no obstante, ese trio de lobitos súper desarrollados seguramente no lo lograría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Y no precisamente por su falta de altura.

—Stiles—llama Scott, cargando unas cuantas cajas más. Stiles le mira desde la mesa, donde está sentado observando todo—, ¿No podrías ayudarnos un poco?

Niega con la cabeza, bufando de nuevo.

A este paso, convertiría todo el aire en bufidos de dióxido de carbono.

—No—dice, sin el menor remordimiento.

Scott hace una mueca.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaría la idea de tener una fiesta… algo de normalidad después de que te enteraras de…

Y eso, de alguna manera, le hace perder los estribos.

—¿De qué? ¿De la existencia de perros mutantes que corren libremente por el bosque? Si Scott—rueda los ojos—, una fiesta es definitivamente lo que necesito para que mi estrés disminuya—le mira, sintiendo rabia de repente—. ¡Obvio que no, idiota! Aún estoy incrédulo con ello, ¿Crees que porque aún no había gritado estaba bien creyendo en todo eso? ¿Qué no he daba, no se… dolor de cabeza el saber que todos los cuentos que nos contaban de niños son normales? Dios Scott. Estoy bien con ello, pero no significa que lo acepto así sin más, aún estoy tratando de digerir que es…

Se interrumpe de inmediato, y sabe que la verdadera razón de no poder aceptar completamente la existencia de los Hombres lobo es porque se niega a hacerlo. Scott es su mejor amigo, y le quiere aunque se convierta en una quimera con cientos de cabezas horribles y asquerosas, aunque sea un perrito de verdad. Su cabeza no puede aceptar que… que Derek, la persona por la que ha comenzado a cuestionarse si es lo verdaderamente fuerte como para ignorar sus impulsos de omega sumiso, y querer rendirse contra su personalidad de omega sea _eso._

Es genial, lo sabe, porque siempre ha querido saber que ocultaban las sombras y las extrañas figuras detrás de las ramas de los bosques, pero es _abrumador_.

Stiles solamente es un chico parlanchín, un omega que no acepta su lugar en la jerarquía social, un chico que trata de hallarse a sí mismo ignorando su naturaleza para ello; Derek, al contrario, es un Alfa en toda regla, dominante, imponente y a quien nadie se le pasara por la cabeza pelear o meterse con él en ningún momento, una persona con una numerosa familia que le respalda y le ha estado diciendo desde pequeño a donde pertenece, un hombre que sabe verdaderamente quien es, estando seguro de sí mismo y nunca dudando de él, una estrella gruñona que difícilmente será alcanzada.

Y Stiles estaba conforme con ello, porque no piensa que alguna vez una persona como él estuvo destinada a ser su pareja, o eso pensaba hasta que se entera de la verdad oscura que ocultan los Hale.

Un hombre lobo.

Es exhaustivo tratar de convencerse que eso no lo hace más genial que lo que ya es, pero falla. Porque si antes Derek Hale era difícil, ahora es imposible.

Eso le deprime, y está mal sentirse así, porque se suponía que Stiles jamás sufriría debido a ningún Alfa, porque hasta el momento los únicos en su vida eran Scott y su Padre, los únicos Alfas en los que verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a confiar. Eso antes de Derek Hale.

Y le odia… le odia mucho… porque ahora su omega sabe a quién quiere como compañero, y se entristece al saber que eso no pasara.

Se siente rechazado.

Se siente un mal omega.

 _El peor de todos. No merecemos nada… el Alfa no nos quiere…_

—Stiles—llama Scott, preocupado, y el chico ve como suelta las cajas antes de dirigirse rápidamente hasta él y tomarle el rostro entre sus manos—, no llores. Stiles, ¿Qué ocurre? —parece desesperado, y el omega se da cuenta que no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Scott lo dijo, y repentinamente el peso de los sollozos atorados obstruyéndole el pecho y la respiración se hace consciente. Abre la boca para hablar, pero un desgarrador jadeo sale de su boca—, no me hagas esto… no….

Stiles lo sabe.

No es un ataque de pánico, piensa, es mucho más que eso. Es algo que pensó nunca antes sentir al declararse perdidamente enamorado de Lydia Martin, el hecho de querer nunca sentirlo le hace tratar de negárselo, de detenerlo con solo pensar que no puede pasarle esto a él. Lamentablemente no es suficiente.

Termina llorando en los brazos de Scott, pensando en todo momento que es patético por llorar debido a la falta de atención de un Alfa. Sabiendo que, el momento que no quería que pasara, ha pasado.

Porque realmente Stiles ahora sabe que ocurre con él, porque esa tristeza desoladora al saber que Derek jamás le prestaría si quiera la atención necesaria para considerar ser su pareja; su omega no es el único que siente algo por Hale…

 _Estoy perdido…_

 _._

La excusa que le da a Scott cuando termina de llorar ni siquiera convencería a su padre.

—Cosas de Omega.

Esas cosas de omega existen, piensa Stiles, mirándose en el espejo del baño una vez más, escuchando claramente la música afuera de la habitación y sintiendo como el marco rebota contra la pared debido a la intensidad del volumen. Son cosas que le ocurren a veces en su celo, como la sensibilidad ante muchos temas y cosas, y la irritabilidad y frustración; son cosas que simplemente pasan y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlas, cosas que el Sheriff sabe bien que cuando su hijo las tiene es mejor alejarse un poco de él, darle espacio y tratar de permanecer tranquilo; no obstante, no está empezando un nuevo ciclo de celo, ni siquiera está saliendo o se acerca a uno—su próximo celo según Melissa es en un mes—, y de no ser porque Scott es una persona extremadamente inocente e ingenua, probablemente hubiera insistido aún más para saber porque lloraba.

Afortunadamente, ese no es el caso.

Así que Stiles está encerrado en el baño del piso superior del Loft de Derek, estando consiente de como en el piso abajo los adolescentes ríen, bailan, se frotan unos con otros y tratan de vivir la vida al límite ingiriendo cantidades peligrosas de alcohol de contrabando.

Mira su camisa con atención una vez más, no estando seguro de la selección de colores azulados y turquesas que le ha dado Erika para la fiesta, pero estando bastante conforme con el jean oscuro y las zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello sigue estando desordenado como siempre—lo que le hace recordar a cuando lo tenía corto—, y sus ojos le miran con ánimo.

—Vamos—se dice en voz baja, tratando de darse coraje de salir y bajar—. Tú puedes. No pasara nada. Scott te prometió que Jackson no estaría aquí, y es un hombre lobo. No dejara que nada malo te pase— La voz de su omega susurra en su mente: _No dejaran que nada malo nos pase…_ —. Además, ¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde? Tú puedes contra ese Alfa pretencioso.

Sale del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose con paso veloz hacia las escaleras y bajando con rapidez por estas.

La sala se ha convertido en un intento de club nocturno. Muchos chicos y chicas bailan amontonados en el centro de la misma, donde en frente de esa multitud el Dj se encuentra dando comentarios y cambiando constantemente de música y tono.

Una chica pasa justo frente a él y Stiles no puede evitar notar todas las marcas fluorescentes que pintan su piel descubierta.

Scott se reúne con él de inmediato, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa. Tiene el torso descubierto, y detrás de él viene Isaac de igual manera, ambos con marcas y espirales de color verde y azul.

—A que es divertido—comenta su amigo, sonriendo enormemente y apuntando hacia su espalda—. Por haya es donde maquillan, y los chicos están sentados haya—apunta a su izquierda, donde efectivamente los demás están en unas mesas improvisadas.

—Se ve súper divertido—dice con sarcasmo.

—Mucho, Stillinski—replica el chico de rulos, apuntando con una ademan despectivo hacia su vestimenta—. ¿No deberías quitarte la camisa? Es una fiesta fluorescente, creo que lo mínimo que deberías hacer es pintarte.

—Lo tendré en mente, ricitos.

Isaac le sonríe una última vez antes de perderse en la multitud. Scott solo sonríe.

—Iré a buscar a Allison—informa, y Stiles reprime el impulso de rodar los ojos. Obviamente, piensa—, ¿Está bien si te dejo solo?

Vaya, al menos tiene la decencia de preguntarme.

—Sí. Tu vete tranquilo…

Lo ve perderse en la multitud, antes de soltar un suspiro. Su mirada se dirige a las maquillistas en el fondo, y nota como la barra de bebidas esta justamente al lado. Un buen trago seria bueno…

 _A la mierda todo…_

.

Derek esta incomodo rodeado de tantos cuerpos.

Entonces no tiene la menor idea del porque está ahí, con los brazos cruzados al mejor estilo aguafiestas y frunciendo el ceño, sin que la felicidad que sus amigos quieren que sienta le llene de ninguna manera. La música estridente de lo que queda de su Loft, que ahora parece un estrafalario centro de entretenimiento para embriagarse (cuya descripción se parece más a un antro del diablo) no le deja pensar con claridad, y tiende a gruñir cuando Erika, la aparentemente única familiar que parece tener cerebro y Beta de su manada, se le acerca con el aroma de alcohol irradiando de su cuerpo.

Sabe que no está ebria, pero eso no puede hacer nada para evitar que le mire con desaprobación.

—Bebiendo—es lo único que Derek dice, con ironía, y ve como la rubia se echa el cabello enredado y sudado sobre el hombro, sonriéndole de manera encantadora antes de sentarse en la misma mesa donde está él.

—La vida es joven—es todo lo que dice, y Derek tiende a fruncir el ceño aún más—. Se supone que está maldita celebración es para ustedes, para celebrar que son los mejores salvando nuestros traseros. E Isaac se ve mucho más feliz que tu—Bufa, sonriendo. Señala al rubio que hasta el momento se la ha llevado bailando de la mano de una chica aparentemente latina.

Derek sonríe con sarcasmo.

—Perdona si es que no me divierten los lugares que apestan a mala muerte.

Es cierto. El Loft apesta a sudor, alcohol, a marihuana probablemente; apesta a arrepentimiento al día siguiente, a un encuentro de una noche, a la pérdida de sentido común y a las lágrimas derramadas de los corazones despechados. Es horrible, y tantos corazones juntos sin estar en la misma frecuencia, sino que latiendo cada uno de manera diferente y para nada coordinada, sumándole a la música electrónica que aparentemente disfrutan los jóvenes de hoy, le provoca nauseas.

Pero tampoco iba a abandonar su casa y dejarla a cargo de unos adolescentes y su hermana mayor, en cuyo caso es peor que los primeros.

Así que ahí está, rodeado de cuerpos calientes que se legan y restriegan contra ellos como a animales en celo, cuya única diferencia a estos es que lo hacen con el ritmo de la música y no como dictan sus cuerpos, concentrando todos los aromas en un solo espacio: una nube que cubre las cabezas de todos sin que se den cuenta.

Derek no puede hacer otra cosa más que enojarse consigo mismo. Porque odia estar ahí, porque sobretodo detesta las multitudes, y porque al parecer Isaac ya encontró pareja.

Y porque siente como se lo comen con la mirada mucho antes de que dé un paso para salir de la mesa.

—Eres un aburrido—bufa con diversión Erika, dándole un trago a la bebida rosada que trae consigo—. Ahí está la diversión, ahí están las personas, las pareja, los posibles compañeros de los que tanto habla mamá Talia. Aquí es como si no hubieras venido.

Y con eso, se va, contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música antes de meterse entre los cuerpos y bailar como loca.

Erika tiene razón, sin embargo, cuando está a punto de levantarse y dirigirse en dirección a su cuarto a encerrarse, una figura muy conocida se acerca a él con andar torpe.

Stiles está sin camisa, con el torso pálido sin ninguna prenda y cubierto de patrones tribales y espirales de colores fluorescentes. El aroma amargo oculta su verdadero olor, y Derek sabe por los ojos desorbitados que muestra el omega, que ha estado bebiendo.

El chico se desploma en la silla frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa temblorosa y subiendo las cejas. Frunce el ceño, definitivamente ha bebido.

—¿Qué sucede, _Sourwolf_? —pregunta, utilizando el molesto apodo que le ha dado. Suelta unos cuantos hipidos antes de continuar—: ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Qué acaso pusieron algo en tu bebida?

—En la mía no—gruñe, y Stiles sonríe aún más.

—No entiendo nada de lo que gruñes ¿Sabes?, siempre me he preguntado cuánto dinero ganaría si tradujera todos tus gruñidos a español e inglés. Seguramente me haría millonario, podría comprar una gran casa y muchas pantallas planas… ¡Y computadoras! Muchas computadoras donde poder buscar en internet e investigar sobre ustedes los lobitos… me gustaría saber más de ti… ¡De ustedes!

—Stiles.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—Oblígame a hacerlo, _Sourwolf_ —y ahí está, la misma frase y la misma sonrisa mordaz en los labios del adolescente de nuevo.

Sera una larga noche.


	16. Capítulo 13

**_You are mine_**

 _Capítulo 13: No te odio_

—Derek…

—No.

—¡Pero Derek…!

—He dicho que no Stiles.

Derek escucha al chico bufar con aburrimiento, y le mira atentamente mientras se cruza de brazos a la altura del pecho, formando un adorable mohín con sus labios, como si hubiera sido regañado o privado de su juguete favorito. Y realmente, piensa con cuidado, puede que sea eso.

Pero no es culpa suya que el adolescente haya bebido más de la cuenta, y ni siquiera podría calificarse como culpa de alguien además de Stiles. Se supone que la edad del chico es lo bastante adulta para saber cómo rechazar alcohol con maestría.

Derek se crio de una manera demasiado diferente a la que, actualmente, se educan a los jóvenes. Él sabe que los Omegas sin pareja pueden hacer lo que quieran, desde beber cantidades atmosféricas de alcohol hasta elegir como vestirse para salir de casa; no obstante, era muy mal visto que esta libertad fuera aprovechada, pues de manera general el Omega buscaba ser de agrado a un Alfa o a un Beta que fuera un compañero posible. Al parecer, Stiles no tenía la intención de ser de interés para nadie.

—Que aburrido eres—gime el adolescente por lo bajo, haciendo otro puchero.

Derek rueda los ojos sin poderlo evitar, fastidiado por la actitud infantil de Stillinski.

—Has dicho eso muchas veces—masculla con los dientes apretados.

Stiles le mira con los ojos vidriosos, la pupila dilatada hace parecer al iris mucho más oscuro. Las mejillas del menor siguen sonrojadas—lo nota con dificultad por las luces—, y están a una distancia considerable como para notar el sudor que empapa el cabello de la frente. La música de la fiesta llega a sus oídos aun en ese lugar apartado en donde está la mesa, y aunque estén sentados en frente, pueden escucharse con tan solo hablar alto sin la necesidad de gritar. Aunque claro, Derek no necesita que el adolescente grite para poder escucharlo.

—Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que vayamos a bailar—contesta el chico, y Derek nota como arrastra la lengua levemente.

—No quiero bailar, Stiles…

—¿Por qué? —Derek suelta un suspiro, y decide contestar la pregunta, aun cuando eso significa no mantener a Stiles callado por unos minutos más.

—No disfruto hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Derek, pero todos aman bailar… a menos que no sepas. En ese caso está bien que no te guste, porque una persona que no conoce una actividad es propensa a mostrar desagrado por dicha actividad; yo no sé jugar quemados (y no tiene nada que ver que sea Omega), por ello no me gusta. Pero, ¿Por qué no sabes bailar? ¿Qué se supone que ser un Alfa te priva de eso? De ser así, ahora entiendo porque Scott tiene dos pies izquierdos…—Derek, para ese momento, ya tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda—, aunque la caída que recibió de pequeño también pudo haber afectado. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa que no sepas bailar, porque no es como si yo fuera un maestro o algo parecido, de hecho puede que termines bailando mejor que yo; no me molesta ser el motivo de risas, pero si eso es un impedimento para ti podemos simplemente pedir otro trago. Creo que el que bebí hace rato me dejo con la boca seca. Me pregunto porque el alcohol me afecto así… debe de ser porque fue mi primer trago. La fiesta es muy buena, mira que me han pintado espirales y cosas de estas…—se señala así mismo, y Derek definitivamente _no_ le mira. Demonios—. Me gusta la pintura azul, aunque la rosa también es bonita, pero no me pondré rosa… pensándolo bien, ¿El rosa queda con mi tono de piel?

—Stiles, cállate ya.

El chico le mira, serio. Se pone nervioso. Stiles jamás le ha mirado serio, nunca desde que le conoce, a menos que este enojado. No pudo enojarse, piensa, le ha dicho miles de veces que guarde silencio y no por ello se ha enojado antes.

Entonces Stiles sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa que él le haya visto jamás. Es una sonrisa ladina, que parece peligrosa, curvándose con la precisión exacta para poder esconder un secreto entre esos labios rosados; colocando detrás de esa fachada un sentimiento de malicia que definitivamente no es malvado en lo absoluto, y dándole un aire de perversidad que resulta familiar para Derek…

 _Kate…_

La sonrisa cambia radicalmente cuando ve los ojos del adolescente, mirándole con atención, brillando de una forma que Laura hubiera descrito como fascinación. Eso combinado con la sonrisa ladina, podría significar muchas cosas que él ni siquiera puede interpretar la mitad.

Nota las nebulosas en sus irises whiskey, tan diminutas que nadie puede reparar en ellos si no le prestas atención debida. Pasan del color miel al ámbar de manera radical, haciendo que se pierda el color claro casi por completo, luego se oscurecen levemente hasta llegar a la pupila dilatada de color negro profundo.

—Me gustan tus ojos.

Derek se endereza repentinamente, creyendo que es su propia voz la que ha comentado aquello. Se sorprende cuando Stiles le ve con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada perdida, entrecerrada, como generalmente lo hace cuando busca una respuesta a una pregunta difícil.

No puede evitar desconcertarse al encontrar ese gesto familiar y típico.

—¿Qué? —dice, casi gruñendo, confundido.

Stiles solo abre la boca y la cierra, como un pez debajo del agua, y mira a todos lados nervioso. Si las luces no fueran tan bajas, piensa, podría ver un sonrojo…

—Que… tus ojos son, ¡Oh demonios Derek! —Exclama, negando con la cabeza y alborotándose el cabello—, ¡es obvio que me escuchaste con esas orejas de perro que te cargas!

—Te he escuchado.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces solo… déjalo estar, ¿Quieres?

—… De acuerdo… —accede, cruzándose de brazos y girándose hacia la pista, buscando apoyo.

Laura está bailando con los chicos y su mirada esta puesto sobre él. Alza ambas cejas al mismo tiempo y las frunce un poco, mirando de reojo a Stiles, esperando que la chica capte la indirecta. Cuando vuelve su mirada a su hermana, esta le ha sonreído irónicamente, antes de enseñar el dedo del medio y concentrarse en bailar, dándole la espalda.

Derek se siente herido.

Su propia hermana…

—Traición.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Stiles ha llamado su atención.

Le mira alzando las cejas, mientras que el adolescente hace un puchero.

—Traición—repite el omega, lentamente, como si fuera necesario para entenderle—. Me siento _traicionado_.

Derek solo rueda los ojos. No debe contestarle, eso motivaría al adolescente hablar. Tampoco debe tener miedo… Stiles huele el miedo…

—Scott me ha traicionado—sigue hablando, sin importarle ni un solo momento que Derek no quiera oírle. Puede que el chico le guste (y eso es difícil de aceptar aun) pero aún no lo soporta—, ¿Sabías que el ultimo castigo fue culpa suya? _See_ …—pronuncia la _E,_ alargándola pesadamente—. Él y Allison siempre confabulan en mi contra, como si su relación se basara en hacerme la vida imposible y esa sea su única diversión, cosa que sinceramente no entiendo, ¿Qué acaso su vida es tan aburrida que necesitan ver la miseria de los demás? Aunque, si soy sincero, no es como que mi vida fuera una miseria debido a ellos… seria debido a mí.

—Stiles—llama, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico para llamar su atención—. Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, estas ebrio. Cállate y ven, iremos a acostarte.

—Pero yo no quiero acostarme—hace un puchero adorable, y si puede pensarlo. Stiles es adorable sin tratar de serlo—, quiero bailar. ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo, Derek? Si te preocupas por mí como parece, es mejor que vayas conmigo a ir solo…

—Yo no iré a bailar contigo, porque tú tampoco iras.

—Obsérvame.

Stiles le muestra una sonrisa ladina, maliciosa, y antes de que pueda siquiera procesar lo que sucede, el omega ya se ha lanzado a la pista, perdiéndose en la multitud. Derek se lanza inmediatamente después de él, pero la concentración de personas es tanta, y el cuerpo de Stiles es tan delgado, que es fácil perder al adolescente en el mar danzante que se ha convertido el Loft.

Demonios, piensa, preocupado por el pobre Omega. Cualquiera puede aprovecharse de él sobrio, y estando ebrio y rodeado de desconocidos que seguramente son más que hormonales, parece que Stiles entrega su vida—por no decir su trasero— en bandeja de plata. Ingreso en la boca del lobo. Y Derek no puede permitir que eso suceda, porque Stiles no puede sufrir daño alguno, no es posible que él de ningún modo lo permita jamás.

Así que lo busca, empujando un poco los cuerpos, con su mirada recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de la estancia. No puede agudizar su oído a menos que quiera terminar tirado en el suelo con dolor de cabeza, pero trata de forzar su vista. Siente como sus ojos responden a su pedido, y aunque está completamente seguro que sus ojos cambiaron ya a un color azul, no puede importarle menos. Stiles lo vale.

Se pregunta dónde demonios esta Laura cuando la necesita.

Lo encuentra de inmediato, pero no le gusta lo que ve.

Stiles, SU Stiles, está rodeado de Alfas y algunos Betas, bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, divirtiéndose como normalmente hace. Lo que definitivamente no le gusta es que uno de ellos rodea la cintura del omega, apegándolo a su cuerpo y bailando.

Stillinski de inmediato se tensa, tratando de separarse del Alfa a tirones. La música sigue sonando, y al parecer nadie presta atención a la pequeña lucha que desarrolla el chico por tratar de defenderse. Derek si lo ve.

Se acerca con rapidez, tomando el brazo de Stiles y llevándolo a su lado; al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se tensa e inclina hacia el alfa que de manera obvia, es mucho más bajito que él. Gruñe, con fuerza, y el otro se endereza de inmediato viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Gruñe el alfa extraño, dándole una mirada a Stiles—. No esta enlazado. No tiene dueño…

—Soy su dueño—los celos invaden su voz. Tira un poco del omega, con suavidad, queriendo ocultarlo a su espalda. Stiles no lo permite, pero si se pega a él, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras ante el alfa extraño.

—Deberías de marcarlo entonces, o al menos controlarlo. Ha desobedecido a un Alfa.

—Mi Omega solo debe responder ante su alfa—cada vez está más enojado, y lo hace notar, gruñendo desde el pecho.

—No está enlazado—repite—, un omega sin enlazar le debe respeto a todo Alfa.

—No le debo nada—dice Stiles, encarándolo y alzando la barbilla como cientos de veces ha hecho con Derek— a una basura pretensiosa como tú, idiota.

El Alfa hace ademan de golpearlo, y es entonces que Derek le toma del brazo, clavando las uñas que ya comenzaron a crecer y provocándole dolor. Gruñe, esta vez en el rostro del alfa enemigo que quería hacerle daño a su omega de manera deliberada, y siente sus colmillos crecer. Cuando los ojos del alfa enemigo se encienden en pánico, sabe que han crecido, al igual que sus ojos brillando.

—Escucha con cuidado—dice Derek, apretando los dientes y gruñendo cada palabra con su voz de Alfa atronadora. Stiles se estremece a su lado—: No te acerques a mi omega, o te matare antes siquiera que repares en mi presencia. Ahora vete de aquí, o morirás mucho más temprano de lo pronosticado.

El Alfa se va de inmediato, gimoteando por lo bajo, apaleado. No es hasta que lo escucha salir del Loft que se relaja, destensando la mandíbula y sintiendo retraerse los caninos. Se gira hacia Stiles, y le ve, con los ojos húmedos, vidriosos en algo que Derek no reconoce. Antes de poder decir algo, el chico rompe a carcajadas.

—¡Se fue con la cola entre las piernas! —exclama, doblándose un poco y sin parar de reír—. Yo… juro que estuve a punto de… ¡Fue tan cómico! Nunca había visto a un Alfa de esa manera tan… sumisa…

—Yo…

—No, Derek—dice riéndose aun así—. Fue glorioso poderte ver en modo _alfa rompe culos,_ y tú le dijiste que—se calla abruptamente. Lo mira a los ojos, abriendo estos como platos y sonrojándose, lo nota por el calor que desprenden sus mejillas, y Derek esta tan cerca que puede sentirlo. Su corazón se acelera, y sus ojos brillan debajo de la luz neón con fuerza—… dijiste que era tu omega.

Y ahí todo se va a la mierda.

Stiles está consternado, confundido, sorprendido, shockeado, etc. Con un sentimiento que late incesantemente en su pecho, llenándole de una calidez embriagadora todo el cuerpo y desviando su sangre directamente a sus mejillas. Su boca estaba cerrada en una línea, apretada levemente, y podía sentir como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su estómago era un desastre, con miles de dragones y gárgolas—por qué no eran mariposas, de eso estaba seguro— revoloteando por todas sus paredes gástricas, salpicando los jugos digestivos en ellas y enviándole sensaciones desconocidas directamente a su cerebro.

Nadie, jamás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, en ningún momento de su vida le había reclamado como pertenencia. Hasta el momento, eso estaba perfecto, pues era un fiel creyente a la libertad de uno mismo, a que cada individuo sin importar su jerarquía, puesto social o empleo era libre y solo se pertenecía a él; por consecuente, estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras primitivas que eran posesivas. Sin embargo, por más loco que suene, sentía su estómago lleno de murciélagos arañando las paredes estomacales.

Es de alguien. De alguien… de Derek.

Al fin, se había sentido parte de alguien, y su omega interno chilla como colegiala enamorada—que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, a decir verdad—cuando escuchó a Derek llamarlo de esa manera, suyo. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, pero no sonrió como idiota, cosa que piensa que va a suceder en cualquier momento.

Porque no es cosa ligera, y Derek lo sabe.

—Sí—asiente, porque ya no importa que lo niegue, Stiles le ha escuchado. Está preparado para todo, para el rechazo, para que Stiles por fin deje de hablarle después de enterarse de lo que esconde; aunque este lo suficientemente borracho para olvidar lo que dirá, se prepara.

—Lo has dicho.

—Sí, lo dije.

—Derek yo…—balbucea, negando con la cabeza. Le mira y sus ojos se encienden en decisión—. Ven.

Lo toma del brazo, tirando de él hacia un lugar desconocido.

.

Laura observa todo eso, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

El lugar desconocido es la azotea, y Derek se sorprende de no haber subido ahí antes. El lugar tiene, sino la mejor del mundo, una linda vista que fácilmente puede ser apreciada. El bosque que colinda con el pueblo se ve detrás de cada edificio, y aunque el frio nocturno sea gélido, lo disfruta.

Respira el aire de la altura, y se llena de la frescura que es inusual en la ciudad. La ha respirado en el bosque, pero no en un edificio. Alza la vista, y se encuentra con el cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas. Se da cuenta que, aunque estén en una zona moderadamente urbanizada, el bosque y la pureza de Beacon no permite que el cielo se oculte detrás de nubes.

—Entonces—la voz de Stiles le devuelve a la realidad, al propósito. Le mira, y lo primero que vez es la piel del chico, erizada debido al frio. Se quita la chaqueta sin pensar, y aunque se la entrega más rudamente de lo que pretendía, este la ve y la toma—. Gracias Derek, hace mucho frio aquí, ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando esto me pareció buena idea? Hace mucho frio, moriré de hipotermia… como sea, ¿Para qué salimos? Ya no lo sé… Ah sí. Derek—le mira de nuevo, con seriedad, y Derek alza una ceja en expectación—, no te odio.

—¿Qué? —decir que estaba confundido era quedarse corto, y la sonrisa de Stiles no aclaro sus dudas.

—No te odio—se encoge de hombros, sonriendo con ternura—. Tú no me odias, yo no te odio, no nos odiamos.

—Stiles, no estás bien…

—Estoy mejor que nunca, Derek. Me has dicho que soy tu omega, y eso, aunque fue seguramente para salvar mi trasero, tiene algo de verdad.

Asiente con la cabeza, porque no sabe otra cosa que hacer.

—Y—sigue Stiles, como si no le importara ser la parte activa de la conversación, y seguramente no es así— me siento feliz. Muy feliz, y no sé porque es debido al alcohol o porque no me odias, o porque puede que tenga una chance contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh vamos Derek, ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? —Se mofa, riéndose—. Seguramente debes de ser alguien ingenuo, o yo no soy tan obvio como pensaba. Por dios, que me gustas hombre.

Derek abre la boca, sorprendido ante la confesión, pero Stiles sigue hablando sin dejarle procesar las palabras, sin parar.

—Y sé que soy un omega y que no puedo tratar de proponerte nada porque no es la costumbre, pero al carajo—alza las manos, con exasperación. Le apunta con el dedo—. Yo, Stiles Stillinski, soy un alfa temporal, y como alfa temporal que soy, yo decido a quien cortejar. Considérate el omega temporal ganador, Derek. Desde hoy, eres mío bebé.

Fue lo último que dice, antes de comenzar a vomitar y dar arcadas.


	17. Capítulo 14

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 14: La Casa Hale_**

Stiles siente su cabeza siendo martilleada con fuerza contra una pared, como si trataran de encajar un clavo con ella. Nunca le ha gustado sentir dolor, él no es masoquista ni mucho menos, y siempre ha tenido que mantenerse al margen de situaciones que le lastimen exceptuando, claro, el Lacrosse.

Pero el Lacrosse es lo único que le mantiene en forma.

Se trata de reincorporar de la superficie en donde durmió, pero se da cuenta que su cuerpo, en lugar de acatar sus ordenes, lo único que hace es acurrucarse y frotar el rostro contra la suavidad de una almohada o cojín; probablemente durmió en una cama o un sillón. Stiles se remueve en aquella superficie blanda, quedando su nariz cerca de esta. Aspira con fuerza, y el exquisito aroma de un Alfa le llega hasta lo más profundo de su bajo vientre, haciendo que se retuerza un poco como si tuviera bichos.

El olor es parecido al que sueltan los leños al quemarse, a las piñas aromáticas que compran en el centro comercial para adornar la casa en Navidad, a los abetos, desprendiendo el aroma salvaje que recuerda perfectamente, aquel que se quedo grabado en su memora a fuego, como una herida profunda que dejo atrás una cicatriz para hacerle saber algo que no puede interpretar. El cuero y el aroma a menta están escondidos debajo de ese maravilloso perfume, y sabe perfectamente a quien pertenece.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que puede decir estando medio dormido es: —Derek.

Como si fuera un flash de una cámara fotográfica, escenas leves de lo sucedido después de beber le llegan, nada coherente sin embargo, solo el vago recuerdo de él bailando y hablando, este ultimo en compañía de Derek.

Gime en voz alta, enterrando aun más la cabeza en la almohada. Demonios, ojala no haya dicho nada que le ponga en evidencia. Aunque la ultima vez que se emborracho le dijo todos sus sentimientos por Lydia a Scott...

Probablemente si este jodido.

—Ya estas despierto—la voz de Derek le llega desde un poco lejos, Stiles supone que desde la puerta.

La parte racional de Stiles le dice que se levante, y en serio que trata de separarse de las suaves sabanas y cobijas que le mantienen calientito, pero su lado omega, hogareño, mimoso y perezoso como siempre; se reúsa a hacerle el remoto caso, y en lugar de reincorporarse, se acurruca un poco más, quedando boca abajo y con la cara pegada a la almohada, soltando un ruido parecido a un ronroneo. Siente sus mejillas calentarse de vergüenza al mostrarle esa parte, precisamente, a Derek Hale. Trágame tierra.

—Vamos—la voz de Derek esta cada vez más cerca de él, y Stiles siente como cambia un poco el peso a un lado de él—. Despierta Stiles, que no puedes pasar todo el día durmiendo.

—Te apuesto a que si—gruñe contra la almohada, dándole la espalda. Aun dormido, se rehúsa a dejar de retar a Derek.

Es demasiado divertido.

Siente la caliente y grande mano de Derek contra su hombro, y aunque aun conserve la camiseta de ayer, puede notar claramente como su cuerpo reacciona al tacto, acercándose aun más. Derek solo suspira, llevando otra de sus manos hacia el cabello contrario, moviéndolo un poco. Stiles no puede estar más sorprendido para ese momento, y Derek parece notarlo, porque de repente su mano se congela, sin saber que hacer.

—Levántate—es todo lo que dice, antes de retirar sus manos como si quemaran.

Stiles hace un gemido en disconformidad.

—Déjame en paz, Derek—dice, aun contra la almohada, y no suena molesto en lo absoluto, porque su voz parece más la de un niño pequeño caprichoso—. Solo déjame dormir un poco más.

—Has dormido más de quince horas—bufa el Alfa, y Stiles nota como lo vuelve a sacudir un poco.

—Puedo dormir un poco más, recomendablemente 2 horas más.

—Levántate antes de patearte, dormilón.

El omega despega su cabeza e la almohada, mirando hacia la derecha, donde Derek esta tranquilamente sentado en su cama con una mueca que dice claramente "levántate es una orden" y mirándole con sus ojos verdes brillando en expectación, como si esperara algo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta, dándose cuenta que no reconoce esa habitación como suya.

—En mi pieza—dice simplemente el otro, como si tal cosa no fuera algo de lo que sorprenderse, y siendo sinceros, para Derek puede que no, pero para él, es un gran hecho.

—¡¿En tu habitación?! —exclama, reincorporándose y quedando sentado en la cama.

Derek le mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Stiles se revisa todo el cuerpo, levantándose la camiseta, buscando un chupetón y solo topándose con el pecho vendado—¿Por qué esta vendado? — y levantando las cobijas para notar—con gran alivio, porque si pierde la virginidad con un Alfa como Derek al menos quisiera recordarlo— que tiene sus pantalones puestos.

—¿En serio pensaste que te acostaste conmigo? —pregunta Derek, cruzándose de brazos. Stiles le dedica una mirada avergonzada.

—No recuerdo mucho de anoche. Aunque se que tu nunca te acostarías conmigo. De todos modos, estoy sorprendido de estar vendado.

—Deaton llamo anoche después de tu colapso de borrachera. Nos dijo que debíamos vendarte las heridas para evitar lastimártelas más. Scott se ofreció, alegando que era el único con entrenamiento "medico"—se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación, Hale?

—Estabas muy borracho, Stillinski. Hice mi buena acción del día.

Stiles no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar una frase similar a la suya, cuando quería llevar a Derek a la escuela y este pensaba que lo quería asesinar, o algo parecido...

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? —pregunta antes de bostezar y estirarse. Derek le mira por unos segundos, atentamente.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te divertiste?

—No me gustan las fiestas.

Un recuerdo pasa rápidamente por la mente de Stiles, y antes de que pueda detenerlo, ya ha abierto la boca:

—Tampoco te gusta bailar.

Derek le mira asintiendo.

Sinceramente, comienza a ser frustrante que no pueda recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, y que todas las cosas que vuelven a él, de una u otra manera, son inútiles. No le sirve de nada saber que Derek no disfruta de bailar en ese momento, cuando lo que más quiere es saber si cometió una locura de la cual arrepentirse ahora. Así que, usando sus conocimientos básicos de detective, comienza a tentar el terreno un poco.

—Supongo que no bailaste conmigo.

—No—contesta, soltando un suspiro—, aunque me insististe demasiado.

—Oh—alza las cejas, mirando su regazo aun cubierto por una sabana—. Perdón por ello.

—No te disculpes—niega rápidamente el Alfa—. Eres un adolescente, te querías divertir.

—Bueno, tu no eres precisamente el amo de las fiestas.

—Pero no soy un cascarrabias.

—Yo no dije que lo fueras—alza la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño—. Solo que a veces puedo ser insistente y molesto.

Derek alza una ceja, sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿A veces?

El tono con el que lo dice es irónico y burlón, y Stiles aguanta la respiración ahogando un jadeo. Dios, que estar en la cama con Derek Hale a menos de un metro de distancia de él, estar envuelto en ese aroma embriagador, y notar que el otro no esta más que en una camiseta y unos pantalones de dormir no ayuda mucho al autocontrol del hormonal omega de Stiles. Y mucho menos si Derek le dedica esa sonrisa tan arrogante.

Se sonroja fuertemente, y de manera involuntaria cierra un poco las piernas, sintiendo como su estomago se contrae con las malditas gárgolas que tiene dentro.

—Solo a veces—gracias a cielo, Stiles logra decirlo sin tartamudear. O al menos no del todo.

—Hagamos como que lo creo.

—Oh, es que en serio lo crees.

—¿Lo creo? —le sonríe ladino, alzando una ceja de nuevo.

—Claro que sí.

—Dejen de coquetear—dice una voz desde la puerta, y de inmediato Stiles mira hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Laura Hale, sonriendo como un tiburón malicioso, escondiendo algo. Se sonroja un poco—, el desayuno esta listo. Bajen de una buena vez.

Dice, ante de girarse y salir del campo de visión de Stiles. Mira a Derek, quien solo esta serio, mirándole directamente.

—Pensé que me había levantado tarde—comenta, alzando las cejas.

—Y es tarde—Derek se encoge de hombros—, pero eso no significa que nosotros nos levantáramos temprano—su gesto se vuelve serio de repente, mirándole con atención—. ¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas?

Stiles alza las cejas sorprendido de no haber sentido dolor en sus heridas antes, como si fuera el dolor algo psicológico, y sin decirle nada al Alfa Hale, se levanta un poco la camiseta, revelando unos cuantos vendajes en su abdomen y costillas. Con cuidado, lleva sus manos a la venda del estomago, tratando de encontrar el seguro.

—Ven aquí—Derek se estira, alzando su mano con un ademan. Stiles se acerca un poco, y nota como Hale le quita la venda suavemente, como si temiera lastimar más al frágil cuerpo del omega. Pasa la venda por su espalda, y Stiles se da cuenta de que sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos como para solo estirarlos y tomarlo del otro extremo, sin necesidad de levantarlo o moverlo mucho.

—Gracias—agradece simplemente, enfocando su atención a sus heridas.

Debajo de las vendas apenas hay unos moretones, y aunque siguen siendo igual de feos que al principio, puede suspirar aliviado al ver que realmente la medicina de Deaton funciono. Los hematomas ya están menos hinchados que ayer, y duelen significativamente menos, y puede notar como unos pequeños patrones de tinta azul surcan su caderas y abdomen. Stiles de manera de prueba lleva su mano hasta uno de los hematomas, tocándolo y presionando un poco. Frunce el ceño de dolor cuando al presionarlo un pinchazo de dolor le recorre el cuerpo.

—No hagas eso—dice Derek en un gruñido bajo, tomando su muñeca y alejando su mano del moretón—. Solo empeora— Stiles pone los ojos en blanco; lo esta tratando como a un niño pequeño.

—Solo trataba de ver cuanto dolía.

—Créeme que hasta que recupere su color normal, te seguirá doliendo.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes ayudarme a colocar las vendas de nuevo? —pregunta, mirándole a los ojos—. Fuiste tu quien me pidió verlas, después de todo.

—Yo solo te pregunte como estaban—se queja el mayor, pero Stiles puede verlo colocar la venda en su abdomen y comenzar a darle vueltas. Colocarlas es mucho más difícil que quitarlas—. Levántate. Será mucho más fácil así.

Stiles se levanta en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas y estirando el torso, levantando un poco la camiseta. Derek frunce el ceño en concentración aun sentado en la cama, inclinado hacia él y pasando las vendas, dando unos cuantos apretones para ajustarlas. El chico mira detenidamente el gesto del Alfa. Los ojos fijos en su tarea, las manos firmes sin vacilar, y su boca en una mueca indescriptible, como la de un niño que aprende a atarse las agujetas. Solo le falta tener la lengua de fuera y entre sus labios, piensa divertido, así definitivamente seria un niño.

— _No esta nada mal la imagen de la lengua del Alfa_ —su omega susurra en su mente, con un gemido, y Stiles no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco y negar con la cabeza.

Vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada de Derek. Sus ojos brillan levemente, con expectación y queriendo atravesar el alma del pobre omega, pero no por ello desvía la suya, sino que le mira aun con intensidad. Las manos grandes de Derek siguen en sus caderas aunque ya haya terminado de vendarle, y no es como si Stiles se este quejando de ello. En lugar de sentirse amenazado... se siente seguro, en casa, a salvo...

—Ya esta atada—dice, sin gruñidos y con la voz más suave que Stiles le ha escuchado nunca.

Suelta un suspiro, susurrando, no estando dispuesto a terminar con la pequeña atmosfera tranquila que les ha rodeado.

—Gracias.

—Stiles, el desayuno esta—Scott entra a la habitación en ese momento, con la camiseta de ayer y el cabello desordenado. Abre los ojos sorprendido—¡Oh por dios! ¡No quería interrumpirlos, yo...!

Stiles se sonroja furiosamente, abriendo la boca y flipando, haciendo ademanes ridículos con las manos.

—¡No es lo que parece! —Chilla, pero Scott le mira sonrojado antes de salir por la puerta con rapidez, aun avergonzado y en Shock.

Y es que, probablemente, si hubiera encontrado a alguien en su posición—con un Alfa mirándole desde abajo y con las manos en su cadera en una cama, mientras que él seguía deteniendo su camiseta como si fuera una dama mostrando lo que hay debajo de su vestido— también hubiera pensado lo que Scott pensó... o algo así.

Mira a Derek sonrojado, y este le suelta con lentitud, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sera mejor que bajemos—dice simplemente, mirándole sobre el hombro desde la puerta.

Stiles se levanta con rapidez, llegando a su lado y pasando de largo hacia las escaleras.

—Por nada—alcanza a escuchar que le dice Derek.

.

—Les digo que sí—Derek puede escuchar claramente mientas Stiles y él se dirigen abajo, como es que Scott vuelve a decir.

El bufido de Erika se hace escuchar, y el sonido del cereal—SU cereal—y una cuchara le avisa que los demás, probablemente, ya estén desayunando.

—¿Estamos hablando de Derek? —dice su prima rubia—. ¿De Stiles y Derek?

—Lo sé—Scott vuelve a decir—, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero lo vi...

Stiles y él ya están bajando las escaleras.

—Yo le creo—esta vez, como no, es Laura quien habla. Casi puede escuchar como es que se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado—. Los encontré coqueteando en su habitación hace unos minutos.

—¿Coqueteando? —dice Isaac, burlonamente—. Ya sabia yo que había una tensión entre ambos.

—Cállense ya—Derek gruñe al entrar a la cocina, siendo seguido de Stiles.

—Solo estamos diciendo verdades, hermanito—contesta Cora esta vez, sonriéndole.

Derek entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, sabiendo que Cora solo quiere molestarle como generalmente lo hace para divertirse.

—¿Qué verdades? —Stiles dice, mientras revolotea por la cocina, con dirección a la cafetera—. Oye Derek, ¿Dónde están las tazas?

No le mira y le sigue dando la espalda, y el Alfa de Derek gruñe en su cabeza en desacuerdo a ello.

—En la vitrina de arriba—gruñe con los dientes apretados.

—Ok.

—Entonces, ¿Es cierto? —pregunta Erika, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Scott los encontró a ti y a Stiles dándose el lote arriba?

La taza que Stiles sostenía cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos, y el omega se gira con el rostro sonrojado y la boca en una mueca, apretando los dientes y mostrándolos levemente.

—Claro que no—gruñe el omega, mirando a Scott con una mirada asesina.

Erika suelta un suspiro.

—Ahora que lo pienso, era tan obvio—dice derrotada—. Desprenden una tensión tan densa que es difícil respirar a su alrededor.

—Eso no...—balbucea Stiles, negando con la cabeza—. No nos estábamos... no hacíamos nada.

—Con tu corazón latiendo como loco, es difícil creerte—Isaac dice, mientras le da un sorbo a su taza de café tranquilamente.

—Tú cállate.

—Como sea—dice Laura, poniéndose de pie, Malia y los gemelos le imitan. Laura les mira, sonriendo—. ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que decir al respecto?

Malia gruñe frunciendo el ceño.

—Apestan a testosterona—dice simplemente.

—Mucho—concuerda Aiden.

—Yo no tengo comentarios—Ethan es el único que parece nervioso ante la situación, y gracias a Dios, porque Derek esta comenzando a pensar seriamente en matar a su familia, parece el único con sentido común. El único sobreviviente al menos tendrá cerebro.

Laura asiente con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Eso es todo—dice, sonriendo en dirección a su hermano—. Nosotros nos vamos al bosque. Quiero ver como esta la mansión.

El pecho de Derek se comprime, olvidando todas las burlas pasadas. Mira a Laura con las cejas fruncidas levemente en preocupación.

—¿Estas segura? —su pregunta sonaba exactamente a un "No quiero dejarte sola" pero eso Laura podía reconocerlo sin ayuda de más palabras.

—No te preocupes—la Alfa suelta un suspiro—. Solo correremos a los alrededores del pueblo hasta que llegues. Iremos todos.

Erika e Isaac se acercan a ambos.

—Queremos estar todos cuando la veamos—dice simplemente el rubio.

—¡Vámonos ya! —exclama Cora, levantándose de un salto—. Quiero estirar las piernas, estar en una casa es extenuante.

—Dímelo a mi—comenta Malia, gruñendo un poco.

—Entonces nos vamos—anuncia la Alfa, con voz autoritaria, e incluso Scott ya esta parado a su lado, tratando de abrocharse las zapatillas deportivas de pie. Haciendo un trabajo ridículo, verdaderamente.

Con una ultima mirada, Laura y los demás abandonan la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la entrada. Derek suelta un suspiro, girándose para ver a Stiles con la mirada perdida, pensando en algo.

—¿En que piensas? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a una esquina en donde reposa una escoba. Stiles le mira, mientras se acerca con ella en mano para comenzar a barrer los pedazos de taza.

—No quería romperla—dice el otro, con la voz apenada, recargándose en la cocina—. Estaba pensando... Derek, ¿Qué hice anoche?

Derek se sorprende. Una parte de él sabia que Stiles olvidaría todo, o al menos la mayoría, de lo que sucedió la noche pasada, porque siendo sincero estaba borracho y hasta había vomitado y gemido que se sentía horrible mientras lo llevaba en brazos hacia su habitación, lejos de todo el barullo. Sin embargo, Derek quería que Stiles recordara, y aun lo quiere, porque el omega se había abierto con él, le había dicho que, de una manera hipotética, Derek merecía ser cortejado por él; Stiles es un omega libre que no necesita tener pareja, y que sinceramente no se mostraba interesado en los Alfas, o no al menos que haya notado. Por ello, que ese espíritu indomable le haya dicho que le gustaba, que probablemente aun le guste, le da una sensación cálida en el pecho, e incluso le provoca el impulso de tomar al omega para si, haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez hasta que le mundo entero pudiera con una sola mirada saber que le pertenecía. Gritar a los cuatro puntos cardinales que era de él, que Derek había sido el ganador y único dueño en la vida de Stiles.

Y nunca le había sucedido nada así.

—Uh—respira, sin saber que decir. Decirle la verdad significaría una charla vergonzosa que realmente quiere evitar, porque aunque no se note en el exterior, Derek Hale es algo (muy) tímido. Pero la mirada que Stiles le da no le deja opción—. Me pediste que bailaramos...

—Eso ya lo sé—se lleva una de sus manos a la nuca, acariciándola un poco tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. ¿Qué otra cosa paso? —lo dice en voz baja, pero esta seguro que Derek le escucha perfectamente.

—Después tu... demostraste que querías bailar y te fuiste a la pista de baile solo, sin importarte que te dijera que no.

—¿Yo hice eso? —alza las cejas, sonriendo. Stiles piensa que sí, que definitivamente es algo que el hubiera hecho.

De repente a la mente del omega le llega una imagen, la de un Derek territorial mirando a un Alfa extraño, y aunque no puede estar seguro de cómo llegaron a ese punto, Stiles escucha perfectamente que dice _Mi omega_.

Y aunque su cerebro siempre le hace bromas, sabe que de cierta manera, eso sucedió... aunque pudo haber sucedido de una manera muy distorsionada.

—Sí—continua Derek, mirándole atentamente antes de proseguir—. Después tuviste un encuentro con—los ojos del Alfa relampaguean en azul eléctrico y gruñe desde el pecho, como un lobo en posición de ataque, y Stiles definitivamente sabe que esta mal, porque esa demostración de furia no puede ser de ningún modo _Caliente_ ; claro que para él es la cosa más erótica del mundo, pero eso es porque Stiles de chiquito se golpeo con fuerza en al cabeza.

Si, definitivamente es eso.

—Un Alfa idiota...—continua Derek, aun con sus ojos en azul—quiso sobrepasarse contigo y...

—Me defendiste como el amargado caballero en armadura que eres—le interrumpe, y cuando Derek le mira sabe que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Pero que, bueno, es el gesto más lindo que han hecho por él.

—Yo...—dice Derek, balbuceando, y Stiles se equivoca de nuevo. El gesto más lindo que ha visto, desde luego y obviamente, es el sonrojo que en este momento cubre las mejillas de Derek Hale—. Si... de algún modo... te defendí.

—Awww—suelta, en voz bajita, pero la mirada que Derek le dedica le deja a entender que le ha escuchado. Stiles le sonríe, con sus ojos brillando completamente emocionado, como un niño a quien le están contando un cuento—. ¿Qué paso después?

—El Alfa imbécil se fue con la cola entre las piernas—Derek sonríe—, y tu te reíste de él.

Stiles suelta una carcajada, imaginando una persona con una cola, yéndose con las orejas gachas.

—Oh dios...

—Después salimos a la terraza y platicamos un rato... —entonces Derek se calla, y sabe que es una mala señal, que esta tratando de esconder algo.

—Derek—dice, serio—, dime de que hablamos.

Le mira ahora con los ojos verdes de manera seria, y en un momento su omega piensa que puede dejarlo ahí, que debe dejarlo ahí para evitar que el Alfa se enoja; pero la parte racional de él, aquella que predomina por sobretodas las cosas, le dice que no puede simplemente abandonar el tema.

—Dímelo—exige, y con más énfasis en la orden, su mano viaja los centímetros que le separan del Alfa, posándola en su brazo. Le da un leve apretón.

Los ojos de Derek vuelven a ser azules de nuevo, pero solo es un flash, porque de inmediato se vuelven verdes y le miran con curiosidad.

—Dijiste que... Stiles, yo... no puedo.

—Eres un Alfa, Derek—le recuerda—. Claro que puedes, ¡Además eres un hombre lobo, dios mío! Puedes hacerlo todo... No me voy a molestar, Derek.

—Me echaste en la cara que te llame mi omega—Stiles se sonroja, y siente su estomago lleno de mariposas—. Debes de saber que dijiste tú después.

—Yo...—niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. Alza la mirada para posarla en los ojos de Derek de nuevo—, lamento si dije algo fuera de lugar.

—No dijiste nada que me molestara.

Stiles alza las manos.

—¿Estamos en el mismo canal?

—Conociéndote, estoy seguro que sí.

Stiles siente que se puede volver chiquito en cualquier momento, y de hecho, su omega sale a la luz, haciendo que agache la cabeza un poco, exponiendo su cuello como generalmente lo hacia. No suelta el brazo de Derek, sin embargo.

—¿No te—habla con voz pequeña, casi susurrando—molesta?

—¿Por qué debería molestarme?

—Sera, porque no se, ¿tienes un omega adolescente algo, muy, rarito colado por ti?

Y lo ha dicho, y siente su rostro arder, y escucha a Derek jadear, con fuerza, y de repente es consiente que ya ha echado a perder su amistad, que definitivamente Derek puede que no le vuelva a hablar porque ya sabe su secreto. Pero no puede hacer nada, porque quería, de cierto modo, que el Alfa supiera, porque así al menos estuviera seguro de su reacción.

Entonces siente como la mano de Derek toma su muñeca, llamando su atención y haciendo que suba la mirada.

Los ojos verdes están tan cerca de él que es imposible que no se pierda de nuevo tratando de encontrar un patrón en esa nebulosa de colores marrones, grises y verdes; es definitivamente una de sus actividades favoritas desde ahora. Siente el calor que desprende el cuerpo del Alfa, y su omega se remueve en expectación y dicha cuando Derek se acerca un poco, lo suficiente como para respirar el mismo aire y que se considere una violación al espacio personal de cualquiera. Pero definitivamente a Stiles no le molesta que invada el suyo.

Stiles se acerca él ahora, un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirar la reacción del Alfa, y su mirada se dirige de inmediato a los labios de Derek, aquellos que ocultan una dentadura de conejo adorable que le hace aun más guapo si es posible. Sube la mirada para ver que es lo que piensa Hale de su cercanía, y se encuentra con él mirándole la nariz, aunque probablemente sean los labios igual pero Stiles es un principiante en esto. Se acerca un poco más, rozando su nariz respingada con la de él. El toque es tan pequeño, pero produce que todo su ser se estremezca por el contacto intimo, porque la nariz es por donde olfatean las feromonas, y acercarse de esa manera dejan expuestas las glándulas de los labios... es una invitación tan atrevida que Stiles se sorprende de que la haya hecho.

Derek hace un movimiento con la cabeza, rozando sus narices una vez más, antes de que, para provocarle un infarto de la emoción, se acerque a sus labios.

Y entonces pasa.

Y oh dios mío, es tan _jodidamente_ bueno.

Se están besando, y Stiles no puede evitar soltar un gemido ante el contacto. Uno pensaría que cuando besas a la persona que te gusta y no tienes experiencia, estas mucho más concentrado en no tratar de hacer el ridículo demostrándole que no has besado a nadie de verdad, léase con movimientos de labios; no obstante, lo único en que piensa Stiles es que esta besando al jodido Derek Hale, y que le encanta.

No se besan inocentemente, porque aunque sea solo un toque, Derek convierte aquello en una lucha de poder y dominancia, moviendo los labios con fuerza contra los suyos, haciéndole corresponder de la misma manera, abriendo sus labios y sacando la lengua para colarlos en los del Alfa, queriendo encontrar la contraria y dominar la situación. Y eso pasa, y de repente ya no es solo el beso, sino que las manos de Derek apresan su cintura pegándole a su cuerpo en las caderas y el pecho, tomando su lengua entre sus labios y dándole una lamida con su lengua una vez que le ha inmovilizado, sin separar sus labios en ningún momento, lo que Stiles considera algo nuevo que aprender. Lleva sus manos a los hombros del Alfa, tomándolos con fuerza para no caer y arrugando la camiseta entre sus dedos crispados.

Se separan, y si, están jadeando y con los labios mojados en saliva e hinchados, porque no es como en las películas, por que en la vida real es húmedo y desordenado, sin que alguien sepa como besar, descoordinado y espontaneo, sin sincronizar nada porque realmente no están hechos el uno para el otro hechos a medida y semejanza. Pero eso lo hace perfecto, real.

—Yo...—dice Stiles, entre jadeos, pero cuando Derek alza una ceja preguntándole que sucede con la mirada, y el omega no puede evitar lo que pasa después, pues se lanza de nuevo a sus labios, esta vez solo poniéndolos sobre y sin moverlos. Como el beso de un niño.

Se separa, sonriendo.

—¿Eso significa que te has rendido a mis encantos, Hale? —no puede evitar bromear, pero sabe que fue algo bueno, porque Derek suelta una risa.

Y Derek Hale riendo es definitivamente mejor que verle sonreír.

—¿Y tu a los míos, Stillinski?

Stiles se vuelve serio de repente, mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué somos? —pregunta, y Derek inclina la cabeza confundido—. Digo... ¿Esto cambia nuestra relación?

—Bueno—se encoge de hombros—, anoche dijiste que querías cortejarme como el Alfa falso que eres.

—¿Tengo que cortejarte?

—No—niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, antes de darle un leve beso de nuevo, como el ultimo que le dio Stiles, y este no evita que eso le provoque sensaciones molestas en el estomago—. Eso significa que yo debo cortejarte a ti.

Stiles suspira, y entonces se da cuenta del aroma de ellos mezclado, de aquella bruma de feromonas y testosterona que podría enloquecer a cualquiera, y que definitivamente puede hacer que el omega de Stiles entre en celo de inmediato, a no ser de estar lejos de este. Agradece al señor porque este a un mes de su celo.

—Me encantaría que me cortejaras.

—Yo no creo que tu padre piense igual.

Mierda.

.

La mansión Hale.

Stiles nunca ha estado ahí, principalmente por que no tenia idea de donde estaba que por falta de ganas. Siempre se ha preguntado que es lo que paso con aquella casa, como quedo después del incendio que documento su padre y la investigación que él llevo a cabo, pero nunca ha visto la casa.

La historia de la casa Hale, aquella gran mansión que esta en medio del bosque lejos de las molestias de la ciudad, será sin duda una muy buena historia de terror algún día, sino es que ya lo es. La familia Hale vivía en armonía completamente absorta de las maldades del mundo, teniendo numerosos Alfas y Omegas entre sus miembros, y su padre siempre le contaba que Talia Hale, la cabeza alfa, era una mujer hermosa y llena de un sentido bastante fuerte hacia la justicia y la equidad, tratando a todos con su debido respeto.

Stiles siempre pensó que esa mujer se parecía mucho a su madre, y aunque nunca hablo con ella directamente, si podía ver como es que interactuaba con los demás cuando iba a las citas rutinarias con su padre en la comisaria.

Las familias siempre tienen un cabeza Alfa, aquel que rige las leyes, tradiciones, creencias, que protege a sus miembros; un patriarca que dicta lo que es y lo que no, pero que a la vez da el suficiente amor y lo muestra a tal grado de sacrificarse y pelear por los suyos. Hoy en día cada cabeza Alfa tiene que asistir con el jefe de la autoridad de la región a dar un informe básico de lo acontecido con su familia, dar el _Testimonio Grimmshaw._ Esa ley se implanto en el país después de que un cabeza Alfa de una familia en Ohio atacara violentamente a los miembros de esta, amenazando a sus vecinos para no delatarle con las autoridades; para evitar que ese acontecimiento volviera a suceder, se impuso el _Testimonio_ , para vigilar como se desarrolla el Alfa con los demás miembros de la Familia.

Talia era una Alfa ejemplar, y Stiles recuerda que de niño, el pensaba que los mejores Alfas del mundo eran su padre y la matriarca Hale, aunque la mejor madre siempre fue la suya.

La mujer era maravillosa y no tenia porque tener enemigos, o no al menos a simple vista, porque de un día a otro la casa fue incendiada, llevándose con ella dos miembros importantes de la familia Hale, Dominic, el primogénito del hermano—Beta—mayor de Talia, y el propio padre de este tratando de salvarlo de las llamas. Recuerda que su padre siempre pensó que era un incendio provocado, y él, a la corta edad de doce años, también lo creyó, con un sentimiento incomodo en su mente cada vez que pensaba en la desdicha de la familia.

Ahora, en su Jeep y siguiendo el Camaro de Derek, porque definitivamente no dejaría que el lobo lo llevara—aún tenia dignidad—, con dirección al bosque por un camino de pavimento delgado y cubierto de tierra, rodeado de arboles altos que escondían a la perfección a donde van, siente un golpeteo en el estomago; algo de la situación, puede que al fin ver la gran casa Hale, le da una emoción bizarra, porque después de todo la mansión esta quemada y ahí se perdieron vidas. Pero así es Stiles, y nadie puede culparlo por emocionarse, ¿Cierto?

Entonces el camino se de pavimento se pierde, dejando en su lugar un sendero de tierra ancho, que asciende por una pendiente pequeña, antes de revelar una gran casa rodeada de arboles, con un gran jardín delantero y probablemente trasero. Justo en medio del bosque y la nada, como en el reporte.

La casa Hale definitivamente debió haber sido una construcción hermosa, porque aun estando quemada y en sus peores presentaciones, después de haber pasado por todo aquello, sigue siendo maravillosa, imponente. La sombra de una gran casa que aun sigue estando de pie, mostrando lo que en un entonces fue y lo que probablemente en un futuro vuelva a hacer.

Estaciona el Jeep detrás del Camaro negro, evitando golearlo esta vez, y se baja de un salto, dirigiéndose a Derek, que esta saliendo con la expresión más seria que Stiles le ha visto nunca.

Se acerca, lentamente pero con paso decidido, buscando su mirada con la propia. Un chispazo de tristeza nubla la visión de los brillantes ojos verdes, y ahora el gris y el azul esta presente como una bruma que opaca aquellas ventanas brillantes; sabe que le duele, y antes que se de cuenta, ya ha tomado el brazo, dándole un apretón en la muñeca.

Derek no le mira, pero lleva su mano contraria para tomar la de Stiles que reposa en su brazo y darle un pequeño apretón, cubriendo el dorso y los nudillos.

—Hey—llama el omega—. ¿Estas bien?

—¿Tan bien como se puede estar viendo tu antigua casa incendiada?—dice Derek, con sarcasmo impreso en su voz y la hostilidad presente. Stiles sonríe de manera irónica.

—Bueno, al menos intente ser amable.

—Estoy mal Stiles—admite, dándole otro apretón a su mano cuando hacia ademan de retirarla—. Esto aun... me afecta...

—A todos Derek—suspira un poco, se relame sus labios nervioso, buscando palabras que podrían reconfortar al Hale.

—Ya vienen—dice antes de que se le ocurra algo.

Stiles de inmediato se gira hacia atrás, viendo como Laura camina con lentitud hacia la dirección de la casa, con la mirada dura y viendo cada rincón, cada ventana rota, cada madera ennegrecida por la ceniza. Cora, a su lado, ante todo pronostico, se horroriza, y Stiles comprende que de seguro estaba demasiado pequeña para saber que paso con la casa, o recordar algo de su experiencia traumática. Isaac y Erika detrás de ella miran todo con los ojos abiertos en reconocimiento, pero también sorprendidos, antes de que, dedicándose una mirada, comiencen a humedecerse, cambiando a un color ámbar dorado sus ojos. El omega no se sorprende esta vez—o al menos no lo demuestra—. Los gemelos cambian los suyos a color hielo, gruñendo tan fuerte que Stiles puede escucharles; Malia parece impasible, mirando todo como si fuera ajena a la tristeza que muestran, y puede que sea así.

Laura de un momento a otro corre hacia la entrada, pero antes de subir las escaleras se derrumba a un metro del pórtico, de rodillas, con las manos en la tierra y la cabeza gacha. Derek le da un apretón al dorso y se separa, sin mirarle directamente, pero Stiles entiende, y vaya que sí. El Hale llega hasta su hermana, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Laura alza la cabeza hacia el cielo, soltando una especie de rugido y aullido, lastimero, de añoranza y nostalgia tan profunda que Stiles siente un nudo en su garganta al verlos de perfil sufriendo, como una toma de una película triste que te hace llorar. Cora corre hacia ellos, y él no esta seguro de si esta llorando o esta imaginándolo.

Derek se le une, soltando un aullido mucho más grave, vibrando desde su pecho hacia la garganta. Los Hales restantes los imitan, uniéndose en un coro de aullidos en medio de la tarde, haciéndolo con tanto sentimiento que de seguro todo el pueblo puede escucharlos.

¿Stiles? Bueno, él es abrazado por el hombro por Scott, quien no se une a los aullidos, porque no es correcto. Ni siquiera sabe porque están ahí en primer lugar.

Derek ruge, en coro con Laura y Cora; los tres hermanos Hale compartiendo su dolor. Laura se derrumba, soltando sollozos desesperados, y entiende que ella es la mayor, la que paso más tiempo en la casa, la que la hizo su hogar, donde se imagino de niña viviendo cuando se volviera Alfa; sueños despedazados sin compasión, arrancándolos desde la raíz para mandarla al mundo real, donde no sabe que hacer, donde nunca se vio.

Cora solloza también, sintiendo el dolor de los recuerdos que nunca serán reales, de aquellas imaginaciones felices que quería tener con su familia como Derek y Laura.

Una sufriendo por un pasado que no recuperara, y la otra por recuerdos que no podrá tener nunca. No obstante, las dos lloran por lo que pudo haber sido, por un hubiera feliz.

Entonces Derek las abraza a ambas, dejándose caer de rodillas y tomándolas con fuerza entre sus brazos, atrayéndolas a él, y Stiles se da cuenta que eso calma un poco a las chicas, Laura, la Alfa de la familia Hale, sujetándose de su hermano como si fuera un salvavidas.

Entonces se pregunta, ¿será eso cosa de Alfa? ¿Hacer sentir a todos seguros, protegidos, amados?

Derek alza la vista, conectando sus ojos destrozados con los suyos, y entonces comprende.

No.

No es cosa de Alfas.

Es cosa de Derek Hale.

.

 _Nini:_ _Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, si soy sincera, es la primera vez que escribo algo así de... bueno, es la primera vez que una de mis historias largas llega al punto del beso, ¿Les gusto? ¿O me mataran? :c_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado, dado a Favs y Followers, y leído la historia! Espero que les este gustando, y si, se acerca el final, pero no con rapidez, aun falta un poco-mucho. Los hermanos Hale me encantan, en serio que sí, por eso hice un pequeño vistazo a las cabezas de ambas hermanas, para tratar de reflejar por que sufren de esa manera. Yo en lo personal, me sentiría fatal si algo así me pasara. Ok, me alargo mucho._

 _¿Quieren saber que paso con Jackson? Bueno, eso lo descubrirán muy pronto 7u7_

 _PREGUNTA DEL DÍA: ¿Querrán Smut/Lemmon/Slash/Contenido +18? Porque la idea original era, poner un poco e.e pero si ustedes no quieren, bueeh... que se le va a ser._

 _No digo adiós, porque probablemente suba el próximo capítulo mañana, asi que sí: Hasta pronto! C:_


	18. Capítulo 15

**Nini:** _Bien, estoy acostumbrándome a escribir las notas al inicio pero ayer no podía porque, bueno, seria Spoiler xD. Bien, como sea, ¡Claro que por un poco de Smut/Lemmon me refería a Mucho, y del Hard! Aunque… nunca he escrito nada sí… bueh, ya veré en la marcha. Dije que actualizaría hoy y como tengo buena racha de inspiración, aquí está. ¡Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, dar a favoritos y followers! Me alegro que les guste la historia. De ahora en adelante, el drama aumenta un poco, no demasiado porque yo soy fan del humor, pero aumenta. Sin nada más que decir, más que gracias una vez más porque los amo, aquí está el capítulo._

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 15: Cazadores_**

Kate Argent respira profundamente por la nariz antes de volver a darle una calada a su cigarrillo de vainilla. Tira el dicho producto en la calle vacía, aplastándolo con su bota militar negra y esparciendo las cenizas, apagando el fuego que podría haberse propagado.

Todo el pueblo parece sumido en una tranquilidad que reconoce como absurda, como si hace unas horas los profundos y más que obvios aullidos no se hubieran escuchado. Ajenos a lo que verdaderamente significan y que, en más de 60 años, no habitaban lobos en California.

No.

En lugar de tener oleadas de gente extrañada, preguntándose porque demonios esos _perros_ han decidido pasar por ahí, temiendo por la salud de sus pequeños que juegan en las orillas del espeso bosque y donde probablemente algo pudiera atacarlos de ahora en adelante; están en sus casa, sin hacer nada, ajenos a todo lo que sucede afuera de los límites de su cerca como verdaderos papanatas idiotas. Ignorando la maldad que se cierne de nuevo sobre Beacon.

Kate no es una persona normal a la que sus padres mantuvieron ignorante sobre la maldad, sobre las criaturas que salen de noche a cazar niñas indefensas y a matar a cualquier ser vivo para saciar su sed de sangre primitiva; no. A ella la criaron con los ojos abiertos ante la crueldad del mundo, ante la verdad, exponiéndola al peligro todo el tiempo y adiestrándole como detenerlo, como mantener a los demás y así misma a salvo.

Chris a su lado solo se mantiene callado, y Kate no puede evitar mirarle con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sacando del maletero del auto una gran escopeta cargada con balas capaces de dañar y matar.

—¿Asustado? —le pregunta, con mofa impresa en cada una de las silabas y llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres y la mujer pelirroja.

—Nunca estoy asustado—responde su hermano, mirándole con seriedad y cargando su ballesta. Se enfunda una pistola pequeña dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans—. ¿Sabes dónde se escucharon los aullidos?

—Obviamente—dice, dándole una mirada alrededor. Un camino en el bosque, o suficientemente apartado del pueblo para que sea seguro para a población; un sendero que solo conduce a un lugar.

—¿Estarán aun en la mansión? —la esposa de Chris pregunta, pero Kate no la mira.

—Deben de. Son demasiado sentimentales como para irse.

—¿Por qué atacar ahora, Kate? —la pelirroja vuelve a hablar, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y una capa de hielo en su rostro.

—Derek solo como un omega es una cosa sencilla de manejar. Es debil—hace un gesto despectivo—. Laura y la mitad de la manada no son tan débiles, aunque siguen siendo fáciles.

—No subestimes al enemigo, Kate—le recuerda Chris, acercándose a ella.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Son _perros_ , no son gran problema. Solo hay que…—una sonrisa ladina y burlona se posa en sus labios—enviarlos a dormir

—No debemos atacar antes de saber sus intenciones—Chris tiene el ceño fruncido.

El lado Alfa de Kate le hace fruncir el ceño, mirándole con molestia y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo soy la jefa de la familia.

—Y no dudo de tu capacidad—aunque su hermano es mayor, las mujeres siempre han tomado el mando en los Argent—. Pero si de tu juicio.

—Puede que les tenga un especial odio, pero no matare inocentes, Chris—Kate tiene la osadia de parecer indignada, mirándole de una manera herida.

Chris no le cree, lo ve en sus ojos azules y su mueca de desconfianza hacia ella. No obstante, no dice nada al respecto, comenzando a caminar con sigilo por el bosque en dirección a la propiedad Hale.

Kate sabe que, sea lo que pase a continuación, será divertido.

.

—No pintaremos la cocina verde—vuelve a repetir Derek, y lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Laura, sin embargo, se muestra obstinad.

—Si lo harás—la mayor dice, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. La cocina original era blanca.

—Pero se verá más bonita en limón.

—Yo opino que sea blanca—Cora, por si Laura no era suficiente, se mete en la conversación. Y si, puede que Derek y ella estén del mismo lado, pero en cualquier momento su interrupción motivara a los demás a opinar.

—Queremos que sea azul—Isaac es el portavoz de todos los demás, quien asienten conformes.

Demonios.

Todos están en la cocina calcinada, mirando unos planos que Derek ha dejado sobre una mesa plegable que ha traído consigo. Stiles y Scott observan todo con incredulidad, charlando entre ellos mismos. El impulso de agudizar el odio y escuchar la conversación se hace presente, pero lo ignora, porque es más importante defender el honor de su cocina.

—Sera blanca—gruñe.

—Verde—Laura no se queda atrás, mirándole con sus ojos rojos, queriendo influir en él.

Derek no se deja amedrentar, y los suyos cambian a azul.

—¿Son un poco infantiles, o es mi imaginación? —Scott pregunta, y Stiles le mira de inmediato.

Bueno, es cierto que, después del emotivo momento y coro de aullidos, los integrantes de los Hale ingresaron en la casa, mirando todo con atención. El olor a ceniza es un poco más fuerte que desde afuera, y Stiles agradece no tener una nariz súper desarrollada, porque ha visto a Scott estornudar un par de veces, tallándose la nariz y los ojos.

Cuando Derek les llamo a todos hacia un espacio que conecta la cocina y la sala, lo que Stiles sospecha que es el lugar de un comedor, donde una mesa plegable les esperaba con millones de planos y bocetos; no se esperaba que fuera para discutir los últimos detalles antes de su construcción. Stiles sabe que los detalles serían más o menos acerca de las ventanas, la posición y el tamaño de las habitaciones—aunque probablemente sean del mismo ancho y largo que antes del incendio—, sin embargo, el color de las paredes llego a colación y una cosa llevo a otra.

Observa con atención como intercambian miradas retadoras por unos segundos, despues de unos treinta—sí, Stiles los conto—, de manera tan coordinada que casi parece ensayada, se dirigen hacia fuera, pasando a su lado de largo hacia el jardín trasero.

—¡Esto se pondrá bueno!—Isaac exclama, lanzándose hacia ellos. Stiles mira a Scott, antes de salir también y los demás no tardan en seguirle.

Laura y Derek se miran entre ellos, separados por unos metros, lo suficientemente lejos para no estar dentro del perímetro del otro y lo bastante cerca para dejar de estarlo si avanzan un paso. Stiles siente el ambiente pesado, tenso, y su mirada recae en los demás para ver sus reacciones y saber qué demonios está pasando—aunque ya tenga una idea aproximada—.

Scott se tensa de inmediato, mirándoles con atención. Isaac sonríe como desquiciado, Erika ve todo con monotonía y Cora con diversión. Los gemelos y Malia están tensos al igual que Scott, expectantes, listos para atacar de ser necesario.

Su mirada regresa de nuevo a Derek y Laura, y entonces sabe que está pasando.

Oh Mierda.

Laura se lanza a Derek, quien le espera con los hombros tensos y los brazos arriba, preparado. La Alfa ataca con una mano llena de garras por el costado derecho, y el moreno apenas logra esquivarla antes que Laura le dé una patada alta con su pierna izquierda, pero el Hale lo detiene cubriéndose con un antebrazo. Stiles prácticamente casi suelta un chillido al escuchar el chasquido del hueso romperse, pero Derek esta impasible, sin revelar si le ha dolido o no.

Derek golpea el costado derecho de Laura, que está desprotegido debido a la posición, y Stiles esta vez es consiente que el hueso roto que suena son las costillas de Laura. Esta se remueve quitándose de encima la mano de Derek; se lanza hacia atrás con un salto, tomándose donde recibió el puñetazo. Eso no detiene al moreno, que va detrás de ella, corriendo rápidamente demostrando su poder de Alfa. Tira un puñetazo a Laura en la cara, pero esta lo toma entre sus pequeñas manos, dejando desprotegido sus costados de nuevo; Stiles puede prever el siguiente movimiento, con Derek hiriéndola de nuevo en su lugar ciego, pero se equivoca, y antes de que procese lo que escucha, Derek lanza un pequeño grito de dolor. Los huesos de su mano y muñeca se trituran con horrendos sonidos ante la mirada atónita de Stiles.

—Apuesto diez a Laura—escucha que dice Cora, y la voz de Isaac contesta.

—Es obvio que Derek ganara, no se dejara vencer tan fácil.

No se gira porque no quiere perderse la pelea, se remueve nervioso, porque es una cosa única de ver, aquella demostración de poder brutal y pura estrategia creada de la improvisación y la adrenalina de la pelea; sin embargo, no puede evitar preocuparse de que alguien salga lastimado por ella. Scott se posiciona a su lado lo agradece en silencio, calmando su ansiedad un poco.

Laura suelta la mano de Derek, dándole una patada en el abdomen sin que este lo haya previsto, mandándole a volar unos cuantos metros. Cae arrodillado, y alza la vista, justo para ver como la Alfa está a punto de darle un golpe en el rostro; lo esquiva con éxito, poniéndose de pie en el acto y dando el un golpe con el codo en el rostro de Laura.

La nariz de la chica comienza a sangrar, y escucha como jadean los demás.

Cuando Laura alza la vista, sus ojos brillan en un amenazante carmesí, exigiendo sangre y brillando como un fuego infernal que puede quemar a cualquier persona si es mirada por ella el suficiente tiempo, antes que, con una sacudida de cabeza, sus colmillos salgan, y ya no es una pelea violenta entre Alfas, sino que es una entre hombre lobo capaces de matarse entre sí. Capaces de salirse de control.

Los ojos de Derek son azul como el hielo y el relámpago, letales y sin vida más haya que el brillo de amenaza. Y ya no hay puñetazos y patadas, sino poderosas masas de carne que se golpea, manos convertidas en garras letales que rasgan todo lo posible a su paso, y colmillos que desean cernirse sobre el cuello del contrario y ver derramada sangre hasta que uno admita sumisión.

Y eso, es lo más genial que Stiles ha visto en su vida además del trasero de Derek Hale.

—¿No van a detenerlos? —pregunta, girándose con el semblante confundido hacia los otros.

Erika le mira con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué habríamos de detenerlos? —y realmente que se muestre confundida le sorprende un poco—. Solo están jugando.

—¡¿Jugando?! —Definitivamente Stiles _no_ se muestra escandalizado. Claro que no—. ¿Eso es jugar? ¡Están peleando!

—Si verdaderamente estuvieran peleando—esta vez el que habla es Ethan, acercándoseles—, ya se habrían mordido, o bien Laura hubiera tomado forma de lobo.

Aiden también se acerca.

—Y hubiéramos visto sangre ya—concuerda con su gemelo.

—Solo discuten—Isaac se encoge de hombros—. No es la gran cosa.

—¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?! —Exclama Stiles, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. ¿En que nos has metido, Scott?

—¿Yo? —El susodicho se apunta así mismo, confundido y con los ojos curiosos—. ¿Yo porque? ¿Ahora que hice?

—Oh, no lo sé—el sarcasmo ya ha salido, _bien Stiles, bien_ —. ¿Sera que te _convertiste_ en hombre lobo?

—Pero no fue…—no puede terminar porque un disparo se escucha por todo el bosque.

Stiles se gira sorprendido, viendo como ante sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, Derek cae al suelo, sujetándose el brazo herido y mostrando entre sus dedos gotas de sangre carmín que pintan la camiseta. A su lado Laura esta arrodillada, viendo todo con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo, con las manos en un ademan hacia Derek sin llegar a tocarlo siquiera. Sabe que la herida no es de Laura, ella de ninguna manera heriría a su hermano, lo sabe con certeza casi preocupante.

—¡Derek! —Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y con preocupación, grita el nombre del Alfa, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Laura se gira para mirarlo, abriendo los ojos y reaccionando. Su hermano pequeño…

Ruge hacia los árboles, reincorporándose y escuchando los latidos desiguales, el aroma a pólvora tan característico de los Argents llega a su nariz como una bofetada. Ella supuso que su regreso no seria bien recibido por los Argent, pero jamás espero una bienvenida de ese calibre, y mucho menos que los hirieran sin razón.

Aunque conociendo las tretas sucias con las cuales engañan, no le sorprende. Su manada ya ha actuado, dirigiéndose hacia ellos y situándose tratando de ocultar a Derek de la vista, e incluso Scott se encuentra gruñendo de manera protectora en una advertencia. Es recién convertido, piensa Laura, actúa por el instinto de defender sin ser consiente del todo y dejando llevar por la primitiva conciencia primaria. Probablemente Scott no fue más planeado que un embarazo accidental, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo mordido.

Stiles se arrodilla al lado de Derek, no sabiendo donde colocar sus manos.

—¿Estas bien? —su voz suena preocupada—. Digo, por supuesto que no, te acaban de disparar pero, sanas ¿verdad? Con rapidez. ¿Te duele mucho? —Coloca tres dedos como el entrenador hace cuando se golpean muy fuerte y son heridos de gravedad—, ¿Cuántos dedos vez? ¡Estas sangrando mucho! —abre los ojos espantado, nervioso—. ¡Oh dios! ¡Te estas desangrando! ¿Te desangras? ¿Vez la luz? ¡Derek Hale, ni se te ocurra ir hacia la luz!

—Stiles, cállate—gruñe con dificultad el herido, y Stiles suspira con alivio. No está muerto.

Entonces gira su cabeza hacia el bosque, observando como unas diez personas salen de ahí, armados, puede notar. Muchos de ellos tienen rifles de caza, y una mujer una escopeta, sin embargo, uno de los hombres carga una ballesta de caza oscura. La mujer de la escopeta camina hacia ellos con aire altivo, con su arma en mano y por delante de los demás. El omega de Stiles se retuerce un poco dentro de él. _Alfa peligroso…_

—Debí haber sabido que eras tú, Kate—las palabras de Laura suenan acidas, sin nada de cordialidad y mostrando un profundo desprecio.

—Siempre es un placer verte—responde la mujer llamada Kate, sonriéndole—. La cachorra mayor, un gran premio.

Laura ruge, y aunque esta de espaldas a Stiles, sabe que tiene los dientes convertidos en colmillos aun. Eso no asusta a la mujer, sin embargo; solo hace que los demás se coloquen en guardia, apuntándole directamente.

La mano de Derek se apoya en su hombro, y Stiles dirige su atención de nuevo a él. El moreno se reincorpora un poco, y de inmediato lleva su brazo al torso de él, pasándolo por debajo del brazo que utiliza de apoyo.

—Estas herido—le recuerda, sin querer sonar como una madre regañando a su hijo, como generalmente suena cuando regaña a Scott.

—Estoy bien—responde, apretando los dientes—. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Con un bufido por la insistencia, Stiles ayuda, levantándose con dificultad debido al peso y el tamaño de Derek.

La mujer, Kate, les mira, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh Derek—exclama, y hace una cara de pena falsa que le hace preguntarse porque no han acabado con esa mujer—. No sabía que te había disparado a ti.

Stiles aprieta los dientes, mientras que siente a Derek gruñir al lado suyo. Claro que lo sabía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Kate? —pregunta con el semblante frio, aunque su ceño está profundamente fruncido. Stiles recuerda cuando Derek realmente se molestaba con él, y no se compara en nada a como está actuando ahora.

—Solo pasaba a saludar—le da un guiño de ojo, y de manera inconsciente aprieta el agarre en torno a Derek, pegándose de manera imperceptible—. Por los viejos tiempos.

—Lárguense—ruge Laura, y Kate regresa su atención a ella—, antes de que llamemos a la policía.

—Queremos saber cuáles son sus intenciones en Beacon—el hombre de la ballesta es el que ha hablado, y toda su atención se enfoca en él.

Ha utilizado un tono frio, pero no ha sido descortés o despectivo, ni siquiera ha mostrado emociones más haya que una gélida expresión. Abre sus ojos sorprendido al reconocer al hombre, y dirige una mirada a Scott alarmado, tratando de ver si le ha reconocido también, pero su amigo está completamente transformado en lobo; probablemente el sujeto no le reconozca, pero Stiles no tiene esa ventaja, porque sabe que Chris Argent, el padre de Allison, le conoce.

Baja la mirada al suelo, tratando de esconder su cara.

—¿Por qué quieren saber? —casi puede imaginar cómo Laura alza una ceja.

—Para asegurarnos que no serán un peligro.

—Nosotros nunca hemos sido un peligro.

—No he aclarado lo contrario—baja la ballesta, dejando de apuntarles. Stiles nota que ese hombre pretende evitar un enfrentamiento.

— _Bueno, eso debieron pensarlo antes de dispararle a Mi Alfa_ —el omega de Stiles piensa, y es una de las únicas veces que está totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Estamos aquí porque es nuestro hogar—Laura contesta, mostrándose más receptiva al hombre que a la mujer, menos hostil—. Tenemos derecho a estar aquí.

—Los animales no tienen derechos a nada—Kate ha vuelto a hablar, ganándose un rugido de advertencia de toda la manada, incluido Derek aunque este herido.

Laura les dedica una mirada sobre su hombro a Derek y él, antes de girarse de nuevo con los cazadores, estando tensa completamente y preparada para saltar si es necesario.

—Largo de aquí.

—Solo una última advertencia—Chris mira en su dirección, abriendo los ojos sorprendido de encontrarle ahí probablemente, y de repente toda advertencia y tensión en su rostro desaparece, para dejar paso a la confusión—. ¿Stillinski?

—Hola, señor Argent—dice nerviosamente, alzando su mano libre para hacer un ademan en saludo. El susodicho frunce el ceño, apretando la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico? —dedica una mirada a Laura, de reojo, desconfiado.

—Ya sabe—alza el hombro libre, tratando de evidentemente olvidar el hecho de estar frente a hombres armados que amenazan con dispararles en cualquier momento y aligerar el ambiente—, tratando de ganar puntos en historia.

El semblante de Argent se vuelve duro, mirando a Derek con molestia.

—Si lo están amenazando—sisea, con un gruñido en la garganta.

Derek hace ademan de responder, pero Stiles le interrumpe de inmediato.

—Nadie me está obligando a nada—replica de manera seria, y se da cuenta que Kate es la primera vez que le presta atención en toda la conversación, como dejando en claro una vez más que Stiles es una cosa insignificante que pasa desapercibida con rapidez. Que es invisible.

—¿Tan bajo han caído que tienen adolescentes como mascotas? Sé que tuvieron bajas en la manada, pero no pensé que fueran tan cobardes como para secuestrar a niños y hacerlos monstruos como ustedes—se mofa Kate, ganándose otro gruñido de advertencia de Laura. Stiles no baja la vista, mirándole seriamente y tratando de ganar un desafío de miradas no estipulado, no dejándose amedrentar por el rango Alfa de Kate, porque no merece su respeto mucho más que los demás. Levanta la barbilla con altanería, y observa como la mujer hace una mueca de rabia, haciendo un ademan de ir en su dirección con los ojos brillando en advertencia—. ¿Te crees muy valiente, omega?...

El alfa a su lado ruge, irguiéndose de inmediato y colocándose delante de él, interrumpiendo el contacto visual y deteniendo en el acto a Kate, quien alza la mirada para mirarle con furia contenida. La mujer gruñe, pero no es de lejos parecido al gruñido animal de Derek, sino que es más humano, como los de Hale cuando le conoció, utilizando solo su garganta y pulmones para dar una demostración de poder.

—Sera mejor que se vayan—dice Laura, y Stiles comprende que no lo dijo molesta o fría, sino con una cordialidad y suficiencia casi irónica.

—Sera lo mejor, sí—concuerda Chris, escuchando como los demás comienzan a alejarse—. Andando, Kate.

—¡No podemos dejarles ir así! —exclama con coraje la mujer Alfa, y el omega tiene el impulso de mirarle de nuevo, solo para ver la cara deformada en rabia contenida.

—No han roto el código—la voz de Chris suena incluso más fría y demandante con su hermana de lo que sonó con los Hale, y no puede evitar preguntarse porque.

—Al cuerno con el código, ese omega…

—No creo que quieran atacar a nuestro omega—Laura dice, sonriendo irónicamente, pero a la vez alzando las cejas esperando que encuentren aquello como un reto—, ¿Cierto Derek?

—Largo—es lo único que dice, con un sonido gutural escapando de sus labios y colocando todo su cuerpo en tensión aun frente a Stiles.

Kate logra dedicarle una última mirada al omega antes de girarse y desaparecer en el bosque junto a los demás.

—Nos volveremos a ver, niño—escucha que gruñe, pero Stiles no puede estar más de acuerdo con ello.

Definitivamente se volverían a ver.

.

Jackson mira el techo de su habitación de hospital con la mirada perdida, la mano que reposa en su abdomen desnudo juguetea con las vendas que sostienen sus costillas en su lugar se cierra con fuerza sobre ellas, teniendo el impulso insano de arrancarlas de su piel de una buena vez por todas e ir a enfrentar al Profesor.

Su padre, un gran abogado de Beacon Hills, no se extrañó que le llamaran al hospital diciéndole que su hijo recibió un golpe en la mandíbula y que tuviera lastimadas las costillas hasta casi estar fracturadas, en lugar de ello, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia el área de traumatología para recoger a su hijo, una gran estrella y una promesa en el Lacrosse.

Jackson había recibido cientos de heridas debido a la participación que tenía en el equipo local, y mantener el puesto de campeones de todo el Estado de California no dejaba impune a nadie, en especial a un jugador tan valioso como su hijo. La sorpresa la recibió cuando el doctor dio el diagnostico, diciendo que un hombre lo trajo a pleno día y que de inmediato se fueron a atender al adolescente. Cuando el doctor regreso para preguntar lo sucedido, el hombre ya se había ido de la recepción sin dejar ningún dato para localizarle.

El veredicto final fue unánime entre las enfermeras experimentadas en esas cosas y el mismo doctor que atendió a Jackson: el joven había tenido una pelea con un Alfa, y eso fue confirmado cuando, detrás de la nuca, encontraron la marca de uñas enterradas.

Las peleas de Alfas son letales, demostrando los elementos más primitivos de los individuos hasta lograr la sumisión del otro, por lo que es demasiado común recibir heridas en la nuca y el cuello cuando estas se realizan.

El padre de Jackson había exigido que le dijera el nombre del responsable, y aunque las peleas entre Alfas no estaban prohibidas, se penaban por la ley si eran injustificadas, tales como un arranque violento o una pelea por cosas menores sin importancia.

Jackson no había dudado ni un segundo en decirle la verdad, porque estaba y aún está casi seguro que el profesor Hale fue quien le ataco sin razón, porque la pelea era entre Stillinski y él, y el muy maldito de Hale había interrumpido…

Demonios. Jackson sabía que el omega no se podía defender de él, y una parte de él le decía que no era correcto herirlo, porque por muy desesperante que Stiles fuera… le agradaba un poco. No por ello olvidaba todas aquellas humillaciones, por supuesto, Stillinski nunca desaprovechaba ningún momento para contradecirle, siempre tratando de demostrar que era mejor que él, dejándole siempre en segundo lugar después de él en las materias y cualquier cosa donde Jackson no pudiera utilizar el ejercicio físico—porque en eso seguía siendo mejor que Stiles—. Su padre siempre le hizo ver que eso estaba mal, porque él era un Alfa y el otro un omega, por no decir que era un Omega Macho.

Los Omega Macho no tenían lugar ahí. Solo servían para apresarse con ellos si las hembras escaseaban, ni siquiera deberían de existir, pues todas las mujeres podían tener hijos, y ningún hombre, además de los omegas, podía quedar embarazado. Aquello no era natural… los Omega Macho ya no tenían ninguna razón para seguir viviendo después de reponer a la población mundial.

Los Alfa siempre habían sido lo mejor, y lo seguían siendo. Son los mejores. Siempre los más rápidos, los más fuertes, los más inteligentes, y que un Omega, que estaba muy por debajo de alcanzar sus capacidades, le dejara en vergüenza… era humillante. Los Omegas debían de obedecer, debían de ser lindos, debían de ser pequeños y sumisos, de cuidar a los niños, de ser amables con los demás.

Stiles se ganó su odio, lo hizo, con todos aquellos comentarios despectivos hacia sus habilidades, con toda esa muestra de superioridad antinatural. Dejándolo en ridículo ante su padre. Haciendo que este le considerase menos de lo que valía… haciendo que este dejara de quererlo lo suficiente como para decir que está orgulloso de él, desapareciendo todos sus logros con unas simples acciones. Decepciona a su padre debido a él…

Se merece los golpes… un omega que no es sumiso…

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —la enfermera McCall entra por la puerta interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, y Jackson alza la mirada para verle, la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa que le reconforta.

Ella es una buena omega, Stiles debería ser así…

—Estoy mejor—contesta simplemente, asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Qué bueno—la mujer revisa unas cuantas cosas de su carpeta, donde se encuentra el diagnóstico médico del paciente—. ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

Jackson solo alza una ceja, Danny vino a visitarle, es cierto, pero hace una media hora se fue debido al trabajo de medio tiempo; la enfermera debe de haber sabido eso, considerando que le está cuidando.

—Ya se fue.

— Oh—sonríe enormemente la mujer, dedicando una mirada a través de la puerta, haciendo un ademan—. En ese caso, si te sientes mejor, puede pasar tu otra visita.

—¿Mi otra visita?

El aroma a Alfa le llega a la cara, seguido del reconocible aroma a fresas silvestres y agua de rosas de Lydia, quien entra en seguida con una sonrisa en la cara. Jackson siente su rostro sonreír por primera vez en dos días de estar internado en el hospital.

La pelirroja se acerca hasta él, y aunque Jackson se tensa por la presencia de otra Alfa cerca de él y su perímetro, de inmediato su cuerpo se relaja al saber que Lydia nunca le hara daño, reconociéndola como pareja.

—Mirate—dice la chica, haciendo una mueca preocupada y dándole un beso en la vendada mejilla—. Estás terrible.

—Si bueno—responde con sarcasmo—, ¿Cómo esperabas encontrarme?

La pelirroja frunce el ceño.

—Menos sarcástico, sin duda—se sienta a su lado en la cama, tomándole la mano y el brazo, acercándolo a ella con posesividad e invadiendo su espacio personal un poco—. Estoy molesta contigo.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—El juego es esta noche—recuerda Lydia, con obviedad—, y probablemente tú no puedas jugar.

—No es mi culpa que el imbécil de Hale me haya apaleado por la espalda.

—¿Hale? —la enfermera pregunta, sorprendida, mirándoles alternadamente—. Perdón por meterme en su conversación, pero, ¿Acaso ustedes hablan de Derek Hale, el profesor de historia?

Lydia alza las cejas, mirándola como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

—Sí—responde Jackson, aunque realmente no quiere hacerlo, una parte de él le obliga. Puede ser porque la enfermera es agradable con él—. ¿Por qué?

—Es el profesor de mi hijo…—la enfermera se queda pensando.

—Si su hijo es Alfa debería de alejarse de él—asegura el padre de Jackson, entrando por la puerta y dedicándole una sonrisa a Lydia y un asentimiento a modo de saludo. Mira a su hijo, y su expresión se vuelve profesional de inmediato—. Tengo noticias.

—¿Y bien? —la pregunta abandona los labios de Jackson de inmediato.

Su padre asiente con la cabeza.

—Acabo de ir a levantar una ficha de demanda contra Derek Hale en el departamento de policía.


	19. Capítulo 16

_**You are mine**_

 _ **Capítulo 16: No quiero ser unsolo un Omega**_

 _ **Nini**_ : Bien, este capitulo es intenso, muy intenso de hecho. Quiero saber si esto se les esta haciendo apresurado o algo asi, porque la idea era avanzar lento... aunque la tentacion es fuerte xD. Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y aquí les dejo el cap de hoy. Lamento toda falta de ortografia, pero lo escribi en el celular ;-; tenganme paciencia.

.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —la voz de la oficial a cargo de la recepción pregunta en cuanto lo divisa pasar por el umbral.

John entra en la comisaria como normalmente lo haría cualquier día, pero este no es cualquier día, y algo dentro de él le dice que, definitivamente, no debería de sorprenderle encontrar a Parrish dentro removiéndose nervioso sentado en su oficina, pero lo hace, y aun más cuando Dana, la recepcionista, le mira con los ojos abiertos, expectante a una reacción que pueda tener.

El Sheriff alza las cejas, mirándoles alternadamente.

—¿Puedo creer qué? —pregunta, ingresando dentro de la comisaria y colgando su abrigo al lado e la puerta, donde descansa un perchero.

Dana la sonríe maliciosamente, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle un secreto.

—El Sr. Whittemore ha estado aquí—dice sin más, como si eso explicara todo, y de alguna manera, lo hace.

Alexander Whittemore es, por mucho, el abogado más difícil con el que ha tenido que lidiar toda su carrera policial, siempre al pendiente de cualquier evidencia que sea perjudicial para su cliente, ocultándola lo más antes posible para que no se utilice en el juicio por medio de inversiones y muestras de corrupción más haya de las necesarias.

John reconoce que nunca ha perdido un caso, y que dado a eso se ha creado una gran reputación entre los habitantes y el único juez de Beacon; no obstante, la fama que ha obtenido dentro de la estación de policía y sus oficiales es por todas las múltiples demandas que ha levantado contra los demás habitantes del pueblo, y aunque la mayoría de ellas eran justificadas totalmente, ha habido casos en los que ni en un millón de años nadie pensaría que es razón para demanda o tomar repercusiones legales.

Por lo mismo, el Sheriff suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Ahora quien es?

Dana se muerde el labio inferior, y John sabe que siente una gran satisfacción al saber que algo ha pasado en el tranquilo pueblo en el que viven. Algo para salir de la rutina y entretenerse.

—Derek Hale—sin embargo, Parrish es el que responde.

—¿Derek Hale? —John alza las cejas y dirige su mirada directamente a su compañero, alzando las cejas—. ¿El profesor de Stiles?

Parrish frunce el ceño, tensándose de inmediato y afilando la mirada.

—¿Ese... hombre, es profesor de Stiles? —John piensa que el tono despectivo y molesto con el que se dirige hacia el Hale es suficiente para saber que no esta en la completa gloria de Jordan, y eso probablemente se deba a que Derek puede significar una amenaza potencial hacia Parrish, al ser ambos alfas y de edad similar.

—Sí, y guarda tus celos para otro momento—dice, antes de girarse hacia Dana—. ¿Bajo que cargos fue demandando?

—Abuso físico hacia un estudiante.

Y entonces John comprende porque Jordan reacciono de esa manera.

.

—¿Por qué no has sanado completamente? —Stiles alza un dedo, tocando el brazo de Derek a la altura de la bala pero sin llegar a tocarla repetidas veces, esperando que sea flácido como gelatina. En cambio, el musculo es fuerte y duro, haciendo que se lastime un poco la punta del dedo.

Están sentados en el sillón del Loft. Después de el incidente con los cazadores, Laura rápidamente les indico a los gemelos que cargaran a Derek hacia el Camaro para ir de inmediato al Loft y dejarlo descansar para sanar completamente. Stiles condujo, desde luego, y la Alfa de la manada le indicaba el camino más rápido hacia el pueblo desde el asiento del copiloto. Cuando llegaron, Derek gruño que estaba bien y que no era necesario de ninguna manera que su hermana se preocupara por él, por lo que Laura asintió, dirigiéndose al bosque donde los demás le esperaban, alegando que tenían que recorrer el bosque como en los viejos tiempos y millones de excusas que Stiles no quiso escuchar.

Stillinski suspira, volviendo a tocar a Derek con el dedo índice. Una mano atrapa su muñeca, impidiendo hacia que siga molestando al Hale. Alza la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes mirarlo con molestia y fastidio.

—No hagas eso—dice entre dientes—. O sino...

—¿Qué? —sonríe ladinamente—, ¿Me arrancaras la garganta con los dientes? Creo que a estas alturas, esa amenaza ya no es tan efectiva. Debes buscar nuevas respuestas en Google.

—Como sea—gruñe, rodando los ojos. Su mirada se dirige a la muñeca entre su mano, y su dedo pulgar se desplaza suavemente por el interior, dándole una caricia que hace a Stiles sentir maripositas en el estomago de una manera tan patética que le sorprende. Derek no alza la vista cuando le responde—. No esta sanando por que es una herida de bala distinta.

—Una bala especial—repite Stiles, tratando de pensar y fallando en el intento, porque lo único que registra su cerebro es el dedo de Derek Hale en su muñeca y el agradable calor que eso le da a su pecho.

—Hay muchas cosas que nos lastiman.

—¿Era una bala de plata?

—Claro que no, idiota—Derek frunce el ceño, pero sigue sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Wolfsbane?

—¿Sabes que es Wolfsbane? —ahora si que alza la mirada, dejándola caer sobre la suya. Stiles rueda los ojos.

—Claro que se que es Wolfsbane. Claude Rains y Lon Chaney Jr. He visto la película del 41 millones de veces.

Derek hace un gruñido en reconocimiento, volviendo a bajar la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en su muñeca.

—Es mortal para nosotros—dice, soltando un suspiro que parece más una exhalación.

—¿Cómo en la película? —Derek asiente con la cabeza. Stiles sonríe levemente con burla—. En pocas palabras, no te afecta la plata, ¿pero si el acónito? ¿qué clase de hombre lobo eres?

—Uno de verdad—alza la mirada, sonriendo ladinamente.

El omega aguanta la respiración en expectación ante la sonrisa, y definitivamente no ve como los ojos de Derek brillan de modo diferente de un momento a otro. Siente como Hale le acerca hacia él, tirando de su brazo. El calor se extiende por su muslo, donde el de Derek se roza con el suyo. Su estomago da un tirón, fuerte, y jadea sorprendido sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del Alfa.

Stiles no sabe quien empieza el beso esta vez, lo único de lo que es consiente es los labios de Derek sobre los suyos moviéndose de manera exigente, y sus dedos acariciando las hebras azabaches tirando levemente de ellas y provocándole un gemido al contrario. El omega de Stiles chilla al saber que él provoca eso en un hombre tan poderoso como lo es Derek, y el mismo Stiles gime en su boca, sintiendo como la lengua del Alfa se cuela en sus labios para encontrarse con la suya.

Y no, no es un batalla de lenguas como la gente suele decir, sino que son movimientos pasionales incapaces de detenerse, exigentes, y Stiles no sabe como demonios puede haber besos no correspondidos porque simplemente sus labios no pueden dejar de moverse en contacto con los otros, haciéndole gemir aun más alto y acercando aun más el rostro de Derek al suyo, queriendo fundirse con él en uno solo y sintiendo como la barba del otro le raspa las barbilla y una pequeña parte de su nariz. Y eso definitivamente no debería de encenderlo como lo hace.

Los brazos de Derek se ciernen sobre su cintura, alzándolo hacia él y obligándolo a sentarse en su regazo a horcadas, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Es necesario separarse para tomar aire, pero de inmediato esa casi inexistente distancia es cerrada por ambos. Derek le abraza fuertemente, pegándole a su pecho, y Stiles da un brinco cuando siente la fricción de algo esta debajo de él.

Derek se separa de inmediato, mirándole a los ojos. Ambos jadean, con fuerza, y Stiles nota el tenue sonrojo debajo de la barba en las mejillas de Derek.

—Yo... Derek...—dice entre jadeos—, no quería... perdón, yo...

Pero su omega no le deja terminar, atacando los labios del Alfa de nuevo, exigiendo que se rinda ante él mientras mueve sus caderas una sola vez, sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo placentero en su bajo vientre y como su agujero se contrae. Derek corresponde un poco al principio, para después asaltar los labios de Stiles con más energías, con un gruñido vibrando en su pecho y ahogándose dentro de sus bocas.

El gruñido hace que su omega chille y salga, dejando a Stiles con la boca abierta y sin poder corresponder con violencia los besos, completamente sumiso ante lo que su alfa quiera hacer.

Y es por eso que Derek se separa.

—Debemos parar—jadea, mirando los ojos whisky llorosos con la pupilas dilatas en puro y absoluto placer.

—Derek, yo...—le mira confundido entre toda aquella bruma de lujuria que tiene en sus irises—, ¿he hecho algo mal?

—No—gruñe, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, luchando para no tomar al omega de las caderas y enterrarse en él profundamente, teniendo una batalla interna con su Alfa y su lobo, quienes ansiaban por todos los medios dejarle en claro a los demás que ese chico era suyo, solo suyo.

Los ojos de Stiles le miran con la misma confusión inicial, pero en ellos se notan pequeñas señales de desilusión y tristeza, además de la vergüenza. Lo nota en el aire, aquel aroma de pena que es espeso y le hace preguntarse si es posible que Stiles sienta todo eso en ese momento.

—No has hecho nada malo, Stiles—repite, esta vez dejando de tensar la mandíbula, respirando profundamente tratando de serenarse—. Esto no es correcto, no esta bien.

—Vaya manera de decirme que no te intereso de esa manera, Derek—bufa el adolescente, haciendo un intento de bajar de su regazo. Sus brazos apresan aun más fuerte la cintura—. Ahora bájame, porque seguramente la parte que sigue en el libreto es decir "Lo siento" de manera apenada y diciendo que todo esto se debe a ti con el "No eres tu, soy yo" y tonterías del mismo índole...

—¿Estas escuchando que demonios estas diciendo? —esta molesto, pero por ello no significa que no le divierta un poco la actitud del adolescente, como si hubiera visto millones de películas de romance y se esperaba el desenlace de la trama más cliché del mundo—. Diablos Stiles, claro que no me refiero que nosotros juntos estemos mal. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Se supone que eso me haya sentir mejor, Derek? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Iras a pedirle mi mano formalmente a mi padre o algo así?

—De hecho eso era lo que quería hacer, sí—sonríe ladinamente con arrogancia al ver el rostro sonrojado del chico, abriendo su boca como un pescado, boqueando sin encontrar ninguna respuesta—. No puedo creer que Stiles Stillinski haya quedado sin palabras.

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco, asesinándole con la mirada.

—¿Eres idiota? —es una pregunta capciosa, desde luego, y Derek ni siquiera se molesta en fruncir el ceño o rodar los ojos—. ¡Claro que me he quedado sin palabras! Eso es... tan anticuado, ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi abuelo? Juro que has sonado exactamente como una película del siglo XVI, y aunque tu ceño fruncido y amargura no se parece en nada a la actitud caballerosa de los caballeros de ese entonces, en cualquier momento esa frase se convertirá en algo más, como en acciones. Me abrirás la puerta de tu coche, me llevaras en brazos, me pondrás apodos raros, me darás chocolates o cualquier otra cosa cursi, si salgo contigo tu pagaras todo y me dejaras en casa antes de las 10:00, y mi padre te invitara ver el juego e incluso te invitara a ir a tomar cervezas y ambos hablaran de política o deportes, considerándote su yerno perfecto y eso...

—¿Eso esta mal, Stiles? —y ahora Derek si que esta molesto. Molesto con la renuencia de Stiles a ser cortejado como debidamente debe ser, molesto de que Stiles no vea que todo eso es por tratarlo como se merece.

El omega alza la mirada, con los labios apretados.

—Esta mal, Derek—sisea con molestia, sus ojos brillando en cólera como hace unos momentos lo hacían con lujuria—. Yo no soy una jodida chica.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras.

—¡Estas afirmando de manera indirecta que me trataras como una!

—¡Te tratare como mi Omega! —no sabe que provoco que alzaran la voz, aunque de hecho sí, lo sabe, pero parece tan ridículo que trata de encontrar otra razón que no lo sea.

—¡No quiero ser un Omega!

Stiles siente la cólera comenzar a hervir en su estomago, haciendo que una sensación rara se aloje en su garganta, queriendo gritar y golpear cosas, como si una parte de él que hubiera estado oculta quisiera salir para mostrarle al Alfa que es capaz de cuidar de si mismo a la perfección. Su omega acepta gustoso que Derek quiera hacer todo eso, pero Stiles no, porque eso significa que debe de acatar las ordenes de otra persona que no sea su padre, que le dará la espalda a los ideales de autosuficiencia que promovía y seguía como si fuera algo casi religioso. Y eso esta mal.

Stiles es Stiles por él mismo, por lo que piensa con la cabeza fría, porque nunca deja que u omega tome la situación en sus manos, porque es sarcástico y arrogante, incluso molesto y altanero, nunca dejando que nadie pase sobre él porque él es capaz de mucho y debe hacerse notar para que le valoren como deben. Si se fijan en el omega dejara de ser Stiles, se perderá a si mismo, se fallara como persona.

Derek no lo hace con intención de recordarle lo inferior que es en un mundo regido por Alfas, donde los Omega macho son lo peor de lo peor, sin misión y siempre doblegándose ante los poderosos y arrogantes Alfa, entrando en un celo que les nubla la vista y lo que piensan convirtiéndolos en animales casi por completo cuyo único deseo es sexo y ser llenados; no obstante, Stiles no puede evitar sentirse levemente herido al saber que será el omega de Derek. Su omega, dándole la libertad de hacer con él lo que desee, y aunque Stiles quiera eso más que nada, su orgullo no le deja disfrutar del todo la visión de un posible futuro así, siendo conocido como El compañero de Derek Hale o peor aun, el omega de Derek.

—Derek yo...—pero el Alfa le interrumpe, alzándolo y dejándolo en el sillón a su lado, y Stiles ridículamente ya no se siente tan seguro de nada.

—Escúchame con atención que no te lo pienso repetir—la voz de Derek es dura, dejándole sin opciones de interrumpir, utilizando una orden implícita debajo de una petición para tenerlo prácticamente atado de manos y con una mordaza. Se sienta de una manera que le deje enfrente de él, cerca pero no como él desea—. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con Omegas mucho más sumisos, delicados, silenciosos, educados, prudentes y sobretodo menos sarcásticos que tú.

Y Stiles no puede evitar abrir los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera ante lo que viene. El rechazo inminente del Alfa. No... Derek continua sin prestar atención que con ello destroza sus esperanzas.

—Bien pude elegir a un Omega mucho más fácil de tratar y más amable que tú, e incluso pude haber decidido cortejar a una mujer amorosa y hogareña que no lanzara comentarios irónicos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no lo hice Stiles—Derek baja la mirada y se relame los labios, pero de inmediato la alza, dejando a Stiles congelado en esa mirada nebulosa que se ha dado cuenta que adora.

—¿Esta es la parte romántica en que me dices que me elegiste porque me quieres? —pregunta con su voz ligera y delgada como un hilo frágil, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Qué me elegiste por ser mejor o algo así?

—No te diré algo así. Yo no quiero a un Omega de pareja—dice Derek, suspirando. Baja la mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que no debe derramar por nada del mundo. No te atrevas a llorar Stiles...—. Yo quiero a un adolescente sarcástico, grosero, altanero, orgulloso, inteligente, leal, que nunca se dejara vencer ante nadie—la voz del Alfa se torna más cariñosa, y sus manos acunan sus mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que suba la mirada. Los ojos verdes le miran brillantes, escondiendo algo que le recuerda a las tardes de verano calidez, al chocolate caliente en noche buena junto al fuego con sus padres de pequeño, aquello que llena su estomago y le hace sentir protegido y amado—; yo quiero a ese chico, a aquel que puede hacerle frente con valentía a un dragón si es necesario. Stiles, yo no te quiero por tu Omega; me gustas por tú. Me gusta Stiles.

—¿Entonces? —interrumpe, no queriendo dejar el tema por perdido y sintiendo como su curiosidad se retuerce para saber la verdadera razón. Derek retira sus manos de sus mejillas, pero inmediatamente las lleva a las de Stiles, tomando —. ¿Por qué me trataras como Omega, cuando sabes que yo quiero ser tratado como un igual?

—Yo fui criado de manera diferente, ¿Comprendes?

—¿Diferente en que sentido?... Vale, que te he imaginado de niño corriendo por el bosque como si fueras libre, aullando a la luna en las noches, jugando con pelotas y palos de madera e incluso durmiendo en una montaña de cuerpos en una cueva, pero no creo que a eso te refieras.

Derek alza una ceja con una mueca molesta, asesinándole con la mirada.

—No somos perros, Stiles.

—Técnicamente, la montaña de calor humano es instinto de lobo...

—Stiles—dice en advertencia, comenzando a gruñir. El adolescente le mira con nerviosismo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok, ok—suspira, mirándole con atención de nuevo—. Diferente, entonces.

—En mi casa los Omegas son respetados, incluso más que a los Alfas al ser los más débiles y los que necesitan más protección y cuidados cuando se embarazan. Tener un Omega es incluso mejor que tener un Beta o un Alfa. Mi madre nos crio a mi y a mis hermanas desde pequeños para brindarles protección, diciendo que eran creados casi a la perfección.

—¿Perfección? —repite, incrédulo e interrumpiendo a Derek—. Suena casi religioso, ¿no te parece?

—¿Me dejaras terminar algún día?

—Oh si, continua...

—Como sea—rueda los ojos, soltando un bufido—. Son perfectos porque no necesitan a nadie más para crear vida con rapidez. Son perfectos porque resisten grandes cantidades de dolor y agonía. Por lo mismo, no puedo simplemente reclamarte, Stiles. Debo de hacerlo bien como me indico mi madre.

—Nunca me imagine que tuvieras un lado cursi—comenta con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltando una fuerte carcajada.

—Siempre arruinando mis momentos—gruñe el Alfa.

—De otra forma no seria yo—le guiña un ojo, antes de suspirar—. No sabes lo que acabas de decir significa para mí, digo, tu eres un Alfa, Derek, todos te ven como un igual e incluso como alguien a quien respetar y guardarle respeto. Eres grande y fuerte y te haces oír porque quieran o no tu eres así, todo tú exige sumisión por parte de la otra persona. Yo, bueno, yo no puedo hacer que ni siquiera mi padre me escuche porque ¿mírame?, digo, yo soy un chico hiperactivo con problemas serios de concentración y con una fácil capacidad para obsesionarse con algo. Un delgaducho, hormonal e insignificante adolescente omega que la sociedad considera inferior tanto por la edad como por la jerarquía en la que nací. Tu no tienes ese problema, los Alfas en general no tienen ese problema porque es lo que se espera de ellos. Se espera que sean las personas que digan, mientras que yo soy solamente un espectador sin opiniones. Yo quiero ser orador, quiero hacerme oír y que me tomen en cuenta aunque sea débil en muchas cosas, pero, sobretodo, soy un Omega. Un Omega debe de estar callado y obedecer al Alfa como si estuvieran en un gobierno dictador, sin democracia o cualquier objeción que se tome en cuenta. Lo peor es que una parte de mi quiere obedecer y lo hace. Me priva de la razón y actúa siguiendo ordenes cuando me niego rotundamente. Es como si no tuviera opción, como si no fuera mi propio dueño. Como si fuera...

—Como si fueras prisionero dentro de tu propio cuerpo—termina la oración, mirándole a los ojos—. Stiles, se como te sientes.

—No puedes saberlo, Derek, digo...

—No Stiles. Puedo saber como te sientes porque es lo que me pasa a mí.

—No tienes celos—el adolescente espeta, frunciéndole el ceño—. No puedes conocer lo que siento cuando estoy en medio de uno, en donde lo único que... lo único que...—se sonroja furiosamente, apretando los dientes con furia y negando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados—, ¡Dios Derek! ¡Ni siquiera sé en que mierda estoy pensando en ese momento!

—¿Y los Alfas? —pregunta, llamando la atención del adolescente, quien alza la mirada para dedicarle una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué con ustedes? No entran en celo nunca...

—¿Sabes que nos sucede cuando un omega entra en celo y podemos olerlo? ¿Sabes lo que se siente? ¿El asco de querer montarte a cualquier persona porque huele delicioso? Y no solo es el lado Alfa, Stiles. Todo mi ser lo pide, me grita que haga algo al respecto.

El chico boquea, incrédulo sin saber que decir. Frunce el ceño, dedicándole una mirada consternada y difícilmente Derek puede distinguir si su corazón latiendo tan deprisa se debe a la sorpresa, la intriga o la vergüenza. Stiles se coloca de pie, paseándose frente al sillón con una mano en la barbilla y parte de la boca.

Solo se detiene para mirarle.

—¿Has sentido el celo de un omega?

—En mi casa hay cuatro omegas, Stiles—responde, como si fuera obvio—. Laura y yo teníamos que salir huyendo de ahí cuando mi madre nos sacaba a patadas.

—¿Así que te querías montar a tu propia familia?

—No distinguimos entre familia o no cuando eso sucede.

—¿Entonces porque mi padre nunca ha tratado de—se interrumpe de inmediato, soltando un gemido—, ¡Demonios! Otro trauma a la lista, como si ya no tuviera suficientes con los que ya tengo, ahora la imagen de mi padre... ¡Y una mierda! ¡No!

—Tu padre esta enlazado Stiles—Derek en serio esta luchando para no echarse a reír por lo que esta diciendo Stiles, o al contrario, vomitar por la imagen tan perturbadora que, sin querer obviamente, se ha instalado en su mente—. No siente... tu sabes... ya no siente nada por nadie.

—¿No? ¿Eso significa que... ya no podrá encontrar a nadie más? Eso es...—la cara de Stiles decae un poco, frunciendo el ceño—, triste.

—Puede encontrar a alguien más como pareja, pero no quiero que quiera. Estar enlazado va mucho más haya de un casamiento por la ley o la iglesia. No te siente porque su Alfa reconoce que tiene pareja y esa no eres tu.

—¿Eso les pasa a todos ustedes?

—Los Alfas enlazados no se sienten atraídos hacia el celo de un omega, y es sencillo controlarse.

—¿Por qué yo no sabia nada de esto? —bufa con frustración, dirigiéndose al sofá de nuevo y dejándose caer al lado de Derek con pesar—. ¿Por qué nunca me dio por averiguarlo?

—Se supone que te lo debieron de haber dicho en la escuela—frunce el ceño, mirando al adolescente sin poder comprenderlo del todo.

—Probablemente fue cuando el Profesor Frederick se retiro—Stiles se encoge de hombros, haciendo alusión a su antiguo profesor de historia—. No tuvimos clases de historia como por tres meses.

—No tenia idea de cuan atrasados estaban—comenta, haciendo que Stiles sonria de lado.

—Había olvidado que eras un profesor formal.

—¿Por qué? Creo que ya tienes suficientes llamados de atención de mi parte para no olvidar que soy tu profesor.

—Lo sé, lo sé—se encoge de hombros—. Es solo que esa chaqueta de cuero te hace ver como un motociclista peligroso, o un chico malo y misterioso que tiene un empleo cool. Para nada con las camisas y el suéter que usas en la escuela.

Derek alza una ceja.

—¿Quieres que lleve chaqueta a la escuela?

—¿Qué? No—niega con la cabeza, sonriéndole ladinamente de nuevo, antes de guiñarle un ojo—. Solo yo puedo verte así.

—Y Scott también—recuerda, sonriendo al ver como Stiles rueda los ojos con un bufido.

—Si, Scotty también puede—entonces abre los ojos, sorprendido un poco—. Oye, espera... ¿Significa que nos darás la clase de "los enlazados" y todo eso? —el adolecente gime con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con horror impreso en la cara—. Oh Dios no. Para eso los chicos tienen padres...

—Preguntare al Director primero—sonríe ladinamente ante la actitud infantil.

—Por favor no, Derek—abre los ojos, suplicando un poco—. Nos llevaran a una de esas aburridas conferencias sobre cuidarse debidamente y las jerarquías. Seguramente se les olvide que estamos en secundaria y nos hagan un teatro de marionetas como la ultima vez.

—¿Teatro de marionetas? —resopla en una risa, conteniendo la carcajada que desea salir de su cuerpo.

—Con música y números de baile—Stiles asiente con la cabeza, haciendo un par de ademanes con las manos, como si fueran bocas—: "Mi novia es una omega y me ha dicho que me ama. Yo soy un Alfa, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, señorita Manita?" —su voz suena gruesa, antes de mover otra de sus manos con voz aguda—: "Usar siempre protección y no tener relaciones hasta los veinte, Harold. Eso es lo que debes hacer"

Derek se acerca, haciendo con su mano algo parecido a una boca también.

—¿Qué debo esperar de el jefe Alfa de la familia de Stiles, señorita Manita? —no hace ruidos con la boca como el omega, obviamente. Sin embargo, eso no evita que por un momento vuelva a sentirse como un adolescente de nuevo, sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades, sin pensar todo el tiempo que debe proteger a los suyos y estar alerta hacia una amenaza posible. Por un solo momento, puede volver a ser completamente el Derek Hale que fue antes de que abandonaran Beacon Hills.

Y eso es sencillamente genial, piensa cuando Stiles suelta una risotada.

—"Solo puede esperar balas en el culo, joven Hale"

.

Stiles estaciona el Jeep azul frente a su casa, observando como la patrulla policial de su padre no esta por ningún lado. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, confundido y extrañado. Normalmente, su padre vuelve antes de las ocho los sábados, aunque, conociendo de primera mano que las emergencias suceden a todas horas, le resta importancia después de unos minutos.

Se baja del auto, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la acera. Derek ha estacionado el Camaro a unos cuantos metros, y le ve caminar en su dirección con un paso tan seguro que le sorprende enormemente. Es cierto que, sin la chaqueta de cuero—la cual ha dejado en casa porque quería estar un poco más "Presentable" — se ve un poco menos peligroso de lo que realmente es, aunque conserva el aura de "no te metas conmigo o te asesino", sin perder ni por un minuto su actitud segura y resplandeciente como una linterna apagada.

—¿No estas nervioso? —pregunta, mirándole de arriba abajo buscando una señal que no haya visto antes. Lo único que se encuentra, es al Derek Hale de siempre, seguro de si mismo aunque es muy probable que se este metiendo a la boca del lobo.

—Estoy nervioso—asiente con la cabeza—. Pero no todos tenemos una diarrea verbal cuando sentimos nervios.

—Yo no tengo diarrea verbal—frunce el ceño—. Solo...

—Solo dices palabras y hablas por diez minutos seguidos—dice Derek sonriendo irónicamente—. Para nada una diarrea verbal.

—Así que yo tengo diarrea verbal y tu tienes la vena de la ironía y sarcasmo. Gran combinación.

—Siempre soy sarcástico, Stiles.

—¿Oh en serio? Porque no recuerdo que lo hayas sido en ninguna clase antes, mucho menos cuando estábamos en la fase de "Alumno-profesor-amigo-unilateral"

—Era mi trabajo. Es diferente.

—Claro. Sé agradable con tus alumnos y luego no podrás controlarlos. Buen plan.

—En realidad no me gusta hablar en publico—confiesa, y Stiles no puede evitar reir un poco.

—Viniendo de ti, es sorpréndete—repone con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —alza una ceja, ambos avanzando hacia la casa.

—Bueno, ya sabes—se encoge de hombros.

—No. Creo que no lo sé.

—Eres Derek.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No hablas mucho. Y no—continua viendo como el Alfa vuelve a abrir la boca para replicar—, no es un "hablar poco" en estándares Stiles (donde todos hablan poco) Sino que, realmente Derek, no eres muy hablador.

—Creo que lo que estamos haciendo se llama hablar—contesta, frunciendo el ceño pero utilizando sarcasmo. Stiles puede felicitarlo por ello.

—Pero no hablamos todo el tiempo. Al principio con suerte me decías dos palabras cada media hora—busca las llaves en su bolsillo, sacándolas y comenzando a abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, entra por completo dejando pasara a Derek, antes de cerrarla y caminar hacia la cocina—, y eso es mucho decir. Y esta bien, entiendo que no te guste hablar frente a un publico, pero lo que no entiendo es la razón. Yo no podría callarme si fura un maestro, y créeme—le apunta con un dedo, girándose encontrando al lobo unos metros en él una vez que llegan ambos a la cocina—, se de lo que te hablo. Los maestros normalmente me dejan hablando solo cuando expongo en clase o algo por el estilo. Tu tienes el tiempo que quieras durante una hora. Una hora para hablar sobre temas interesantes y por obligación los demás te prestan atención. Podrías hablar de Bob Esponja y te seguirían prestando atención. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Ya sabes, hablar con nosotros como si fuera un programa de televisión donde los maestros buenorros son los crush de las chicas y su vida gira entorno a ese drama. Seria genial que actuaras como el desinteresado profesor. O bien puedes realmente hablar sobre Bob Esponja para la Segunda Guerra Mundial, digo, Patricio puede ser Alemania, Don Cangrejo Estados Unidos y Calamardo Francia... oye, ¿Por qué nos enseñan la Segunda Guerra Mundial si eso paso hace cien años casi? Es algo...

Los labios de Derek sobre los suyos impiden que siga hablando por más tiempo, y aunque suelta un jadeo impresionado, el contacto es tan ligero que antes de comenzar a corresponderlo el Alfa ya se ha separado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate Stiles.

—Si me vas a callar así de ahora en adelante, no creo que deje de hablar nunca—murmura, girándose para servirse un vaso de agua—. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, café, whisky?

Derek niega con la cabeza, alejándose un poco y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina.

—Tu padre se acerca—dice, haciendo que Stiles le mire sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escucho su auto doblando la calle.

—¿Tienes súper oído? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer con tus habilidades de perro con esteroides?

Derek frunce el ceño, mirándole esta vez a él.

—¿Perro con esteroides? —gruñe con los dientes apretados.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Derek—rueda los ojos, restándole importancia con un ademan—. Scott me dijo que puede oler mejor que cuando era humano.

—Podemos oler mejor.

—¿Ves en la oscuridad?

—¿Tengo pinta de ser gato? —alza una ceja, haciendo que Stiles sonría burlonamente—. Mi visión es mejor que la de un humano, y sí—lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros, mirándole con la cabeza un poco ladeada—, puedo ver en la oscuridad.

—¿Tienes súper fuerza?

—Si Stiles—rueda los ojos—. Me estas interrogando.

—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro después de la cuarta pregunta. Como sea, el punto es que eres una versión ruda y oscura de un superhéroe que tiene garras y colmillos.

—Yo no me consideraría un superhéroe—espeta Derek. Stiles sonríe ladinamente alzando las cejas al verse incapaz de alzar solo una.

—¿Entonces como te consideras?

Derek sonríe maliciosamente, y en un segundo ya estaba justo frente a Stiles, siendo separados por muy poca distancia y con las manos en la encimera a cada lado del cuerpo del adolescente, acorralándolo contra la cocina.

—Como el villano, obviamente.

Traga saliva nerviosamente, mirando como los ojos de Derek cambian momentáneamente al azul gélido y fantasmal que adquieren al convertirse. No se alarma en lo absoluto, y tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar un gemido.

—El gran lobo feroz—comenta tratando de parecer tranquilo—. ¿Eso en que me convierte a mi?

La sonrisa de Derek se vuelve un poco más grande, acercándose hasta casi rozar su nariz con la suya.

—En mi caperucita, desde luego.

Stiles no recibe el beso que esperaba, al contrario, Derek salta lejos de él cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre, disimulando perfectamente como si nada hubiera pasado y escuchando como su padre entra a la casa. Pero Stiles sabe que no viene solo, por que cuando respira un poco nota el olor de Alfa que Parrish emite. Abre los ojos un poco ante la impresión de tenerle en casa. Con Derek en ella también.

—¡Stiles! —llama su padre desde la entrada, haciendo que el susodicho niegue con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Aunque la mirada verde de Derek sobre él no hace más que ponerle nervioso.

—¡En la cocina! —exclama, esperando que su padre vaya sin Jordan detrás.

—Tu corazón va a estallar—comenta Hale, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Stiles le mira con molestia antes de ver como su padre entra por la puerta.

—Stiles, debo preguntarte algo...—el Sheriff se interrumpe de inmediato al ver a Derek, y antes de que el omega pueda procesar lo que pasa, su padre ya ha sacado un arma, apuntándole como si fuera peligroso. Hale alza las manos de inmediato por acto de reflejo, defendiendo su cuerpo de posibles ataques y dando un imperceptible paso hacia Stiles—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sheriff, yo...—Derek comienza a explicarse, pero su padre no le deja terminar.

—¿No te basto con golpear a un estudiante? ¿Ahora quieres lastimar a mi hijo?

—¿Lastimarme? —repite incrédulo Stiles—. Papá, ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Derek no...

—Stiles—la voz de Parrish irrumpe en la sala, entrando con rapidez y dedicándole una mirada rápida a Hale, antes de recorrer el cuerpo del omega en busca de heridas, avanzando hacia él y colocándose estratégicamente para ocultarle de la mirada de Derek. Le lanza una mirada sobre su hombro—. ¿Estas herido?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no estoy herido! ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?

—Derek Hale—dice su padre, con la voz fría que utiliza cuando hace su trabajo, baja el arma, acercándose al hombre y colocándole las esposas como siempre ha visto hacerle Stiles a los criminales. Pero Derek no es un criminal...—, quedas bajo arresto bajo los cargos de agresión física a menores. Y juro que si le has hecho algo a mi hijo, olvidare que soy policía y te disparare...

—¡¿Derek hiriendo a un menor?!—y si, Stiles esta prácticamente chillando de la impresión, pero eso no importa ahora. Derek no podría herir a nadie, porque aunque Stiles le conozca de hace poco, no cree posible que él haya hecho algo como así. Es imposible e inverosímil. Sale detrás de Parrish, adelantándose hacia la puerta e impidiendo que su padre salga con Derek esposado—. ¿Quién levanto los cargos?

—No puedo decírtelo Stiles—gruñe su padre, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora muévete.

—No hasta que me digas quien levanto los cargos—para reafirmar aquello, alza la barbilla en un signo de desafío, mirando como su padre entrecierra los ojos.

—Stiles no...—comienza el acusado, pero de inmediato el susodicho le interrumpe.

—Tu cállate, Derek. No voy a permitir que te metan a prisión por un cargo falso.

—Stiles—sisea su padre en advertencia.

—No papá. Conozco los derechos de todos los presos por que los he leído una y otra vez, al igual que todos los posibles cargo que se penalicen con la prisión (porque créeme que no es nada fácil vivir en el mismo techo que un policía). Si no hay la suficiente evidencia dentro del cargo presentado por el acusador, no hay razón alguna para que Derek sea esposado.

—Alexander Whittemore levanto los cargos al ver a su hijo Jackson herido de gravedad—Parrish es quien responde, acercándose hacia ellos—. Ahora por favor Stiles, tenemos que...

—Jackson Whittemore es un mentiroso—gruñe el omega, frunciendo el ceño—. Derek lo hizo en todo su derecho.

—¡¿Y bajo que derecho es ese?! —su padre pregunta, molesto y comenzando a exasperarse.

—Bajo el derecho de protección de su pareja.

—¿Y a quien estaba defendiendo en todo caso Stiles? Derek Hale no tiene pareja registrada...

—Que no la tenga registrada significa que no es oficial, pero si que la tiene...

Stiles raga saliva, preparándose para el golpe. Ve los ojos verdes de Derek, armándose de valor al ver total sorpresa en su mirada junto con un brillo indescifrable. Los Alfas protegen. Los omegas son protegidos. Stiles no quiere ser solo un omega.

Derek protege y merece ser protegido.

—Me estaba defendiendo a mi.


	20. Capítulo 17

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 17: Disparame_**

 **Nini** : Bueno, aquí esta este Capítulo, les dije que subiria el lunes y he cumplido. Siento que me quedo extraño, pero supongo que fue porque lo hice a mitad de mis clases y en el celular, por lo que, cualquier falta de ortografia, es totalmente culpa de la rapidez y pido perdon por ello. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por esperar! ¡Los amo mucho! Aquí está ya, Yeeeii! Antes de comenzar el capítulo aclaro que en este universo no es ilegal la diferencia de edad entre parejas, solo que es mal vista si estsa es demasiada.

Sin más que decir, el fic.

.

—¿Qué? —Parrish es el primero en romper la tension del ambiente, llamando la atención de todos los involucrados en la escena perfecta de una novela dramatica llena de cliches.

Y si, puede que la vida de Stiles se haya convertido de manera involuntaria en una comedia romantica, y aunque no es su culpa, no puede ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, porque lo más importante es evitar que su padre tenga un paro cardiaco en ese mismo instante. Ciertamente, esa probabilidad no esta muy lejos de la actual realidad, pues el Sheriff esta palido, sorprendido y sin decir absolutamente nada.

Mala señal.

Entonces, su padre toma a Derek furtemente de las muñecas esposadas, Stiles lo nota por la tension que ejerce en sus brazos. La mirada verde del Alfa se encuentra con la suya, dandole consuelo de inmediato con solo un imperciptible movimiento de cabeza. No le duele, y el adolescente reconoce que es imposible que algo le duela a Derek-super-macho-alfa-Hale.

—Dime que es una broma—pide su padre, su ceño esta fruncido, y Stiles tambien frunce el ceño.

—Yo no bromearia en un asituacion tan serio—responde seriamente.

—¿Qué demonios, Stiles? —gruñe John, mirandole como si no le conociera. Le sostiene la mirada de manera obstinada, sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Yo pense que no estabas interesado en nadie, y resulta que ya estas emparejado sin siquiera consultarme. ¡Diablos! —Stiles no se sobresalta, aunque estuvo cerca de hacerlo. Su padre nunca maldice en su precensia—, ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estar enlazado significa? Y tu Hale—mira a Derek con rabia, furia e incluso un poco de decepcion—. Te ofreci mi ayuda, y tu lo que haces es tratar de engatusar a mi hijo.

—Sheriff Stillinski—comienza Derek, llamando la atención del susodicho—. No fue eso lo que ocurrio...

—Ahorratelo Hale—gruñe el hombre, mirando a Stiles—. No me lo esperaba de ti.

Le mira con decepción en la mirada, tanta que es imposible que Stiles no comience a pensar que esta mal encontrar pareja, que es algo inombrable. Es culpable de hacer algo horrible, de decepcionar a su padre cuando lo unico que quería era enorgullecer a su padre, llevar el apellido Stillinski hasta las nubes para que todo mundo observara que él podia darle honor a su familia como un Alfa normalmente hace, que no había diferencia en cuestion de las jerarquias, porque él era un Omega orgulloso que valia incluso más que alguien común. Queria llenar a su padre de tanta dicha por sus meritos como fuera posible, y que al final del día él pudiera decirle que estaba satisfecho e incluso estaba más que feliz de tenerle como hijo, y que su madre seguramente pensaba igual.

Eso era todo lo que Stiles queria...

—Papá, no es lo que crees—niega con la cabeza y las manos repetidamente, sintiendo pesado el nudo que se aloja en su garganta amenazandole, sus ojos escuecen un poco con las lagrimas que no derramara por nada del mundo, porque él no ha hecho nada malo, porque él lo unico que quiere es ser feliz y eso es correcto—. Dejame explicar...

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? Yo ya pase por tu edad, Stiles. Sé lo que significa sentir que estas enamorado cuando claramente no lo estas.

—Si me vas a dar la charla de "estas confundido" ahorratelo—frunce el ceño, mirando a su padre con decisión. No, no esta enamorado, pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar a estarlo, porque definitivamente lo que siente por Derek no es solo un enamoramiento de secundaria, porque con Lydia jamás se sintió de esa manera.

Es un sentimiento intenso que amenaza con transformarse en un dragón para terminar desgarrando su pecho y liberarse, dar a conocer que esta dispuesto a proteger a Derek y tomar las consecuencias si es necesario. No es amor, Stiles no sabe que es amar. Creyo saberlo, porque lo sentía con Lydia, pero definitivamente si fuera amor no hubiera tardado tanto en olvidarla cuando el Alfa Hale llegó a su vida, cambiando todo lo que era y llenando su rutina de pequeñas discuciones que la mantenian interesante, haciendose hueco con las pequeñas muestras y gestos que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, haciendole sentir elefantes en el estomago cuando vio por primera vez la sonrisa orgullosa de Derek como si estuviera viendo la de su propio padre.

No es amor, pero es algo batante parecido a eso.

Y su padre no tiene manera de saber que es lo que siente.

—Derek y yo no estamos enlazados, papá. Él...

—Gracias al cielo—suspira con alivio el Sheriff, y si, su rostro parece totalmente agradecido de escuchar eso. Derek sigue ahí, con la cara impasible—. Pense que habias cometido el peor error de tu vida.

Escucha el suspiro de alivio de Parrish, y sin quererlo nota como la mirada vrde de Hale se dirige al oficial de policia, con un fuerte ceño fruncido que no necesita esconderse.

—Oye, Derek no es tan mal partido—trata de defenderlo Stiles, sabiendo que eso, definitivamente puede haber causado una reaccion al lobo.

Su padre niega con la cabeza, como sospesando las palabras que dijo y queriendo reponer el daño.

—Yo no digo que lo sea, Stiles. Pero enlazarce a tu edad sin apenas conocerte... ¡Ni siquiera te ha cortejado!

—¿Tu tambien? —alza las manos en signo de exasperacion—. ¿Por qué es tan importante ese bendito cortejo?

—Es mal visto por la sociedad que un Omega se enlace sin cortejo—aclara su padre, mirandole sin entender.

—¡La sociedad puede irse a la...

—¡Lenguaje! —regaña el Sheriff, mirandole en advertencia. Stiles se calla, bufando—. Apartate.

—No si eso significa que le llevaras a la estación—se cruza de brazos.

—Apartate—repite, utilizando la voz Alfa y haciendo eco en la habitacion.

Stiles ya esta preparado para el inminente impulso de ocultarse y acatar las ordenes del Alfa de su padre, por lo que se sorprende al no sentirlo con la fuerza que deberia. Su Omega incluso se mantiene firme, repitiendo la palabra "Proteger" una y otra vez, y entonces entiede. Stiles ya ha aceptado que Derek le corteje, ya ha estipulado que puede llegar a ser su pareja y su Omega esta en las mismas, tratandolo ya como si fuera un candidato.

—Stiles—llama esta vez el pelinegro, y el susodicho coloca toda su atención sobre él—. Obedece a tu padre.

No utiliza voz de Alfa, pero Stiles ha escucahdo esas ordenes lo suficiente para leer una implicita debajo de todo aquello, sabiendo que no hay opcion más que acatarla. Esta vez, su Omega se muestra indeciso, pero él no se deja amedrentar, permaneciendo firme ante todo y con solo un objetivo.

—No lo voy a hacer sin que me escuches—frunce el ceño, mirandole con intensidad para remarcar su punto y posición. Utiliza una voz calmada, suplicante, tratando de no alterar a John—. Derek es inocente, papá, por favor dejame explicarte...

Su padre bufa con fuerza, negando con la cabeza y apretando los dientes. Le mira con resignación, pero a la vez con molestia.

—Ahora explicate ya que juro por los cielos que voy a encerrarlo en la estacion—accede por fin, rodando los ojos. Clase de hijo que le ha tocado...

—Sí—asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente—. No hay porque llegar a extremos, digo, no es que haya intentado escapar, ¿o si? Es un buen chico, mirale que quieto y callado esta. Es mejor que un perro guardian, pero tan indefenso como un niño. No lastimaria a nadie.

Derek rueda los ojos con molestia y tratando de no rompr las esposas de la furia, reprimiendo el gruñido gutural en su garganta. Parrish sonrie un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Stiles—le llama, y Derek le mira de inmediato, sintiendo una sensacion que quemaba en la boca del estomago y se formaba un nudo en su garagnta, nada parecido con las sensaciones que el Omega provocaba en él y molesta a extremos inexplicables—, al grano por favor.

—Ok—accede, sabiendo que se estaba llendo por las ramas más de lo necesario—. Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo ese día, cuando recorde que por culpa de Scott y Allison recibi otro castigo en detencion. Entonces me dije, "¿en serio quiero dejar a mi mejor amigo impune cuando por su culpa tengo que tratar de sobrevivir al gruñon profesor Hale?" (y no me mires asi Derek, que tu actitud dejaba mucho que desear). Como sea, fui con Scott esperando encontrarle lejos de Allison, de esa manera seria mucho más facil sonsacarle la informacion y...

—Quiero el resumen, Stiles—interrumpe su padre.

—¿El resumen? —repite, alzando las cejas un poco. Piensa seriamente que fue lo que ocurrio y dejando de lado todo lo que su padre consideraria "sin importancia" —. Bueno, en resumen Jackson me ataco fisicamente.

Tres gruñidos suenan a coro, llenando la casa de vibraciones llenas de molestia, coraje e incluso una furia ciega que provoca querer arrancar piel y carne. Los alfas dntro de la habitacion estan gruñendo, como si estuviera ensayado a la perfeccion. Stiles se sorprende, de inmediato repasando los rostros de la habitacion, tratando de buscar una posible amenaza mientras siente como su Omega desea encogerse en una habitacion alejado de las emociones erraticas que los Alfas emanan. Los ojos de su padre brillan con fuerza, vidiriosos, al igual que los de Parrish, mientras que Derek hace todo lo posible por ocultar el azul sobrenatural de los suyos, y eso Stiles puede verlo facilmente, debido a que parpadean solo una vez en ese gelido color antes de regresar a la normalidad.

—Ese...—sisea su padre buscando un insulto contra el hijo Whittemore, pero se logra controlar antes de maldecir en voz alta. El Sheriff le dedica una mirada significativa a Parrish, y este asiente, avanzando hacia Stiles y tomandole de los hombros, recorriendo su cuerpo buscando heridas por este con ansiedad.

Derek se tiene que morder la lengua al ver como ese Alfa extraño toca a su Stiles.

—No hay heridas visibles—informa el agente, de inmediato mirando al Omega a los ojos—. ¿Tienes heridas debajo de la ropa?

—Yo...—el Omega le dedica una mirada rapida a Derek, quien aun esposado, asiente con la cabeza. Ese gesto, por más insignificante que sea, llama la atencion del mayor de los Stillinski—. Fui herido en las costillas, pero...

—Ya fue tratado corectamente por un medico—interrumpe Derek al ver el nerviosimo del menor—. No hubo fracturas ni lesiones graves de ningun tipo. Estara bien en cuestion de días.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —la voz de su padre llama su atención. Stiles se moja los labios, sintiendo como Parrish toma su distancia de nuevo.

—No queria preocuparte...

—¿Preocuparme? Stiles, ¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que me preocupo por ti, hijo! Te quiero y si algo te pasara yo... —se queda unos segundos en silencio, antes de decir con voz llena de colera fría—: Voy a matar a Jackson.

El Omega abre sus ojos escandalizado, porque sabe que su padre es capaz de herir a alguien por lastimarle a él, y porque desde siempre ha habido un odio profundo y palpable de Jackson hacia Stiles, pero nunca habia revasado esa linea increbantable del contacto fisico. Bueno, ahora Whittemore le habia dado una excusa valida para por fin recordarle que Stiles tenia un padre y un cabeza Alfa que le defendiera.

Y el Sheriff estaba en su total derecho de defender a un Omega bajo su protección si era necesario.

—¡Papá no! —su padre ya ha soltado a Derek olvidando que verdaderamente debia de esposarlo, dirigiendose hacia la puerta con su mano en el cinturon en el que descanza su arma de fuego—. Derek ya se ha encargado...

Eso es suficiente para detener al hombre, quien le mira de nuevo recordando que Hale y Parrish estan en la habitacion. Le dedica una mirada a ambos, antes de posarla de nuevo en Stiles y asentir con la cabeza, haciendo un ademan hacia la estancia. El Omega le sigue hasta ahí, sintiendo las pisadas pesadas de Derek detrás de él y las suaves de Parrish al final, tratando de vigilar al supuesto criminal.

John toma asiento en el sillon, reposando sus codos en sus rodillas y presionando sus sienes.

—¿Por qué Hale está aquí? —es lo primero que pregunta, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el pelinegro y desviandose hacia Stiles.

—Queria...—se moja los labios, removiendose de manera nerviosa en su sitio.

No pensaba que tendria que decirle a su padre de esta manera, justamente cuando Derek estaba a punto de ser arrestado bajo un crimen que no tiene sentido alguno y bajo la intensa mirada verde de Parrish. No queria decirlo así, no quiere, pero debe hacerlo, porque puede que sea lo unico que realmente evite que Derek vaya a la carcel, y Stiles debe de ser valiente.

Tiene que ser valiente por él y por Derek. Y aunque en esa sociedad no se veia mal que personas del mismo genero salieran o se emparejaran, porque la misma biologia habia aceptado la homosexualidad bastante bien, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Derek es un hombre, un hombre fuerte y masculino que es la misma imagen que debe ser un Alfa.

Mientras tanto, Derek se siente de una manera similar aunque no lo sepa, observandole con ansiedad mientras mantiene su atencion puesta en el Sheriff y el otro oficial, siempre al pendiente de algun cambio en el ritmo de su corazones que indicara que estaban alterados o que perdian la paciencia de algun modo, tratando de impedir, si eso llegara a pasar, que el Omega sufriera las consecuencias.

—Derek queria...—comienza de nuevo Stiles, pero se detiene con el rostro sonrojado, y eso hace que el Sheriff se inquiete más, puede notarlo por como aprieta con fuerza su frente tratando de no desesperarse y explotar.

Tu debes hablar. Es tu deber.

—Queria pedirle permiso Sheriff Stillinski—su voz suena incluso lejana cuando decide hablar, llenando la habitacion con su voz potente y provocando que Stiles se mantenga tranquilo y se relaje, dejandole tomar el mando de la situacion de manera tan confiada que Derek siente un calor recorrerle el estomago y el pecho.

El Omega confia en él. Stiles confia...

—¿Permiso para qué, Hale? —el Sheriff no tiene problemas en alzar las cejas y sonar duro, exigente y utlizando su voz Alfa para mantener a raya a Derek y recordarle que esta en su territorio, en su casa, que tiene que mantener respeto y no pasarse de la raya. Al contrario, si eso llegara a pasar Derek probablemente seria fuertemente golpeado y lanzado a recibir una advertencia fisica para que no lo vuelva a hacer, y el señor Stillinski está en todo su derecho de hacerlo si eso llegara a pasar.

—Permiso para cortejar a su hijo—escucha como los Alfas restantes en la habitacion contienen la respiracion en un jadeo de sorpresa, o bien puede ser de enojo, pero a lo unico que le presta atencion es en el sutil cambio de olor de Stiles. Se vuelve más dulce, e incluso puede sentir como la libertad a la que huele aumenta, haciendolo aun más atrayente—. Queria cortejarlo debidamente y mantener el honor de Stiles y su familia como fue que me educaron, por supuesto que bajo su consentimiento y con los debidos limites.

De un movimiento rapido, el Sheriff se reincorpora, apuntandole con el arma que ha sacado de manera "disimulada" de su funda. Incluso puede escuchar como el seguro de la pistola es retirado con un pequeño click.

Su Alfa y su lobo se tensan, dirigiendo una mirada rapida al Omega y viendolo fuera de peligro. Su padre no lo heriria... no lo va a herir, Stiles está a salvo.

—¿Piensas que estar esposado no es un impedimento para recibir mi permiso? —el sarcasmo Stillinski se adueña de la voz del hombre, entrecerrando los ojos y mirandole con rabia—. Estas siendo acusado de lastimar a un menor, Hale. ¿Por qué piensas siquiera que dejare que te acerques a mi hijo?

—¡Él solo me quitó de encima a Jackson! —espeta Stiles, dando unos pasos rapidos y posisionandose cerca de Derek, sin embargo, no se colca en frente de la mirada furiosa de su cabeza Alfa—. ¡Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—¡Yo soy tu padre!

—¿Y que hay de Jordan? —Stiles utiliza el nombre de pila del asistente, y el de inmediato les mira sin entender. El Omega le apunta—. Parrish hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

—¡Es diferente!

—¿En que sentido? —el adolescente ya ha comenzado a molestarse, y Derek tiene que retener el impulso de tomar su hombro para tratar de calmarlo en un ademan que le vio hacer a su madre en muchas ocasiones: en primera porque esta frente al cabeza Alfe de Stiles, y en segunda porque tiene las manos esposadas aún—. Parrish es un amigo que observa a su amigo, que por cierto es un Omega, siendo golpeado. Es logico que el Alfa protector de Parrish hubiera saltado en defensa de lo que considera una responsabilidad.

No quiere meterse a la conversación, porque sabe que no debe hacerlo, es entre ambos, y si bien el Alfa que desea el permiso regularmente es quien debe convencer al cabeza Alfa, Derek entiende que Stiles tiene que demostrarle a su padre que no cambiara de opinion, que puede elegir solo, que se vale por si mismo y que eso no cambiara de ningun modo aunque comience a tener pretendientes.

Además de que Derek no es precisamente bueno con las palabras.

—Derek apenas y te conoce, Stiles. Solo es tu maestro—murmura el mayor, negando con la cabeza pero sin mover ni un milimetro el arma.

—Es la segunda persona con la que más convivo en la escuela aparte de Scott. Y podria atreverme a decir por mis trabajos escritos y debates, sin incluir las veces que me ha dejaod en detencion y hemos conversado, que me conoce bien. Somos amigos.

—Stiles—empieza de nuevo, esta vez más firme y mirando a su hijo—. Si tu interes se debe a que piensas que nadie más querra pedir tu mano, te equivocas. No debes precipitarte. Eres una persona maravillosa y...

—No me estoy precipitando, papá—la voz suena firme como una montaña, no dejandole escusas de ningun tipo ni nerviosismo—. Es mi decision. Tu mismo me preguntaste una vez si estaba interesado en Derek—el susodicho y Parrish alzan las cejas al mismo tiempo, impresionados—, y te dije que no cuando claramente sabias que era una mentira. Sí. Me gusta Derek y quiero ser cortejado por él—dirige una rapida mirada de reojo hacia el otro oficial, Jordan, y este mira el vacio con una sonrisa triste. Confirma las emociones del otro Alfa al olfatear un poco.

—No—la respuesta corta el aire como si fuera un cuchillo afilado, con faiclidad y rapidez, haciendo que los hilos que aun sostenian las esperanzas de Stiles se rompan, dejandole con las piernas temblando apenas sosteniendo su propio peso. Su Omega chilla de manera descontrolada, tirste y agonico dentro de si mismo, dejando un agujero profundo en su pecho de absoluta miseria que le sorprende. El golpeteo frenetico de su corazon es lo unico que le recuerda que aun esta vivo.

Desesperanza atroz y fria recorre sus venas como ponsoñoza, liberando tristeza en un baño de sorpresa sin que él pueda evitarlo. Es peor que sus ataques de panico, porque al menos en ellos sentia que no respiraba, pero ahora siente sus pulmones convertidos en lava quemandole por dentro, para despues ser enfriados, volviendose roca solida incapaz de demostrar vida alguna. Pero sigue respirando, aumentando la agonia.

Su Omega sufre como si hubiera perdido a su pareja, porque para él Derek ya lo es.

Porque el rechazo de su padre no solo significa que no podra tener más que una amistad con él, sino que quiere decir perder todo contacto con el Alfa que ha dejado en claro sus intenciones con un Omega, tratando de mantenerlo apartado de quien puede romper las reglas para tomarlo sin consentimiento. Pensar siquiera en no volver a verle...

—Sheriff...—comienza Derek, sufriendo él mismo por el rechazo pero aun más al olfatear con intensidad todo lo que Stiles esta sintiendo—. Solo... Por favor—y sí, incluso ha utilizado aquella palabra de suplica que hace tiempo no decia, llenandose del amargo recuedo en donde era lo bastante debil para no defender a su familia como era debido, desenterrando su pasado de lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Me estas rogando, Derek? —el Sheriff parce incluso satisfecho, como si saborease todo lo que esa palabra significa, todo lo que esa palabra dicha por un Alfa puede llegar a ser. Un Alfa nunca dice Por favor a otro, su naturalesa no lo permite, y que Derek lo haya dicho solo pone en evidencia una vez más que es capaz de romper reglas no estipuladas por Stiles. Y eso de manera involuntaria, hace que el Sheriff tenga aun más poder en esa estancia que cualquiera de ellos.

—Le pido una oportunidad—no hay emociones en su voz.

Siempre ha sido así, perfectamente controlado en todo momento, siempre midiendo sus pasos. Pero esta ocasión no es parecido a eso. Controla todo porque si lo deja salir ya no sera un Alfa ante los ojos del Sheriff, ya no podra ser un Alfa que defendera a Stiles de otros de ninguna manera, y tiene que dejar en claro que él es fuerte, que él puede hacer feliz a su Omega y protegerlo como merece ser tratado.

—Para tener esa oportunidad—se mofa el Sheriff, pero eso no hace enojar a Derek, porque él conoce el estilo Stillinski mejor que nadie, y sabe que eso es lo que son, personas con sentido del humor extraño y un gran manejo del sarcasmo como medio de defensa—, tendrias que dejar que te dispare.

—Hagalo.

—¿Qué? —John parece incluso sorprendido de su respuesta, abriendo los ojos con fuerza y bajando el arma. Le mira unos segundos, buscando alguna muestra de mentira en su voz, pero lo unico que encuentra es el rostro serio y decidido, estoico y completamente sincero. Eso, al parecer, le deja aun más consternado—. No...

—Hagalo—repite, sacando el pecho para reafirmar, listo para recibir una bala más. Las balas duelen, por supuesto que sí lo hacen, pero por tener a Stiles, a aquel adoelscente que le saca de las casillas, que es capaz de retarle, y que hasta hace unos días pensaba que nunca podria ser suyo; recibiria una y más balas. Al cabo que esas heridas se curan, y Derek lo sabe mejor que nadie despues de convivir con los Argent en el mismo pueblo por generaciones, pero su Alfa no permite que su pareja se vaya de su lado. Porque Stiles era suyo desde que le vio salir de aquel Jeep azul aquel día—. Esta pidiendo dispararme a cambio de la mano de Stiles.

—¿Estás dispuesto a recibir una bala?

Siente la mirada del Omega sobre él, sorprendida y espectante a todos los movimientos, e incluso Parrish ha dejaod atrás la melancolia para solo oler a sorpresa total. Asiente una vez con la cabeza.

—Recibir una bala o tener a Stiles—dice, mirando directamente a los ojos del Sheriff de manera firme y obstinada—. Mi decision es clara. Dispareme.

—Esto no es una broma, Hale—gruñe John, alzando de nuevo el arma y apuntandole—. No quieras retarme.

—No lo hago señor. Pero estoy dispuesto a recibir una bala, si eso significa que obtendre su aprobación.

—¿Es lo unico que quieres? —la voz de John suena ironica, como si no se terminara de creer que Derek está haciendo algo como eso—, ¿Mi aprobación?

—A eso he venido. Quiero cortejar a Stiles.

—Podría matarte—explica el mayor, mirandole con las cejas alzadas.

—Podrías hacerlo—comenta Stiles, hablando por primera vez desde que Derek decidío ser tiro al blanco humano—. Pero si le matas, nos convertirias en un nuevo cliche de martir, como Romeo y Julieta. Incluso nuestra historia de amor podria ser una novela exitosa algun día, pero sabes que eso no pasara. Derek no morira con tu bala porque no le dispararas—los Alfas en la habitacion le miran con incredulidad, e inlcuso su padre baja el arma para alzar las cejas hacia su hijo—. Solo lo estas poniendo aprueba como el abuelo te puso aprueba a ti. ¿Pensaste que olvidaria como fue que cortejaste a mamá? Me sé la historia de memoria, papá, solo que no ate los puntos antes. Ahora guarda el arma y comienza a darle la amenaza de "Si lastimas a mi hijo, te mato".

El Sherif, ante la mirada atonita de los Alfa restantes, guarda el arma en su cinturon, rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no tuve un hijo normal? —masculla con los dientes apretados, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendose hacia la cocina, ante todo pronostico, volviendo con un vaso de whisky que bebe de un solo trago, antes de darle una mirada a su hijo—. ¿Fue tan obvio?

—Realmente pense que le dispararías—se encoge de hombros el Omega, sonriendo un poco—. Incluso habia llamado a Scott de manera disimulada por si las cosas se ponian feas.

—Sabes que aunque acepte su peticion, aun tiene que ir a prision, ¿Cierto?

Stiles se vuelve serio de repente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Y creeme, no durara ahí mucho, cuando quiero soy un exelente abogado.

—No puedes ser su abogado—su padre le apunta con un dedo, en forma de advertencia—. No tienes dieciocho año y nisiquiera tienes una carrera en leyes.

—¿Qué no te dije que lei el reglamente legal unas cien veces? —Stiles trata de alzar las cejas de un modo muy parecido al suyo, haciendo que Derek tenga que reprimir una carcajada por el intenro tan patetico—. Conozco que su abogado tiene que ser mayor de edad, y nunca dije que seria yo.

—No entiendo nada—Parrish dice, sonriendo y mirandoles alternadamente.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, Derek tampoco comprende como es que pasaron de asesinarse con la mirada a charlar como si las cosas nunca hubieran pasado, y realmente no sabe si quiere saberlo.

—Mi padre es todo un bromista—Stiles rueda los ojos, sonriendo un poco—. Le dio la misma amenaza que mi abuelo le dio a él cuando quiso cortejar a mi madre.

—¿Entonces no habra disparos? —la voz de Scott rompe la sala, y Derek se gira de manera inmediata hacia el de rasgos latinos.

No le escucho llegar, y eso probablemente se deba a que Scott llego corriendo. Detrás de él, Laura entra en la habitacion con la mandibula apretada, mirando todo la escena y dirigiendole una mirada significativa antes de dirigir su atencion al Sheriff.

—Hola Sheriff—saluda, de manera fria, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Laura—sonrie el otro hombre, mirandola con ternura, justo cuando hace unos minutos le habai mirado con ganas de asesinarle—. No sabia que ya estabas en el pueblo. Estás aun más grande de lo que recordaba.

—Fueron largos años—contesta simplemente—, creo que me di el estiron.

—¿Cómo esta tu madre?

—Esta bien—contesta, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Derek—. No puedo decir lo mismo de él—mira al Sheriff con la ceja alzada—. ¿Causo problemas? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Reprime un gruñido por el ahora, como si fuera un iman de problemas. Él no tiene problemas.

—Pidio permiso para cortejar a mi hijo—contesta, con la voz dura de repente.

—Espero que lo haya hecho bien.

—Sí. Lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Ha dicho que tendra que dispararle—comenta Stiles, con el tono jocoso y burlon de siempre.

Scott no puede remprimir una carcajada, y Derek le entiende un poco. Bueno, no todos los días casi recibes dos balazos, ¿Cierto? Eso no impide que asesine a McCall con la mirada.

—Por más que me guste la idea de darle una leccion a mi hermanito—comienza Laura, sonriendo divertida—, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. No es personal, pero nadie se mete con mi familia y sale intacto.

—No te preocupes, Laura—le resta importancia el hombre con un ademan—. No tendras que preocuparte por parte mia, a menos que te atrevas a dañar a mi hijo—mira a los ojos a Derek, seriamente y con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

—No lo dañare de ninugn modo—aclara rapidamente, frunciendo el ceño con seguridad. No permitiria que Stiles sufriera por su culpa de ninguna manera posible.

—Además—continua su hermana, sorniendo aun más—, si eso llegara a pasar, creeme que yo seria la primera en despellejarle vivo. A los Omegas, y sobre todo a uno tan lindo como Stiles, se les respeta en nuestra casa. No te preocupes por su seguridad.

Parrish se acerca un poco, con la mirada recorriendo a manera de precaucion las caras de todos los presentes y carraspeando la graganta para enfocar las miradas en él.

—No quiero interrumpir el momento, John —dice, y Derek puede reconocer el olo a su incomodidad como muestra de la veracidad de sus palabras—, pero si mal no recuerdo tenemos que llevar a Hale a la comisaria.

El Sheriff asiente con la cabeza, y Stiles de inmediato da un salto en su lugar, posisionandose entre ambos.

—¿Qué? Pense que las cosas ya habian quedado claras, papá—espeta, con fuerza y dureza, como si quisiera hacerle entender por medio de esas simples palabras la inocencia de Derek—. Fue culpa de Jackson.

El hombre mayor suelta un suspiro, mirandole con cansancio.

—Lo sé, Stiles—dice, llevando una mano a sus sienes y apretando levemente—. Pero la demanda fue levantada y el reglamento es claro. Tengo que arrestarle hasta analizar correctamente la evidencia.

—¿Derek en prision? —Laura alza una ceja, con el tono interrogativo pero nada sorprendido, como si ya se lo hubiera esperado—. ¿Bajo que cargos?

—Abuso fisico a un menor.

—¿Esto es por Jackson? —pregunta Scott, y Stiles supone que probablemente le contaron la historia cuando estaban en la veterinaria de Deaton—. ¿Por aquella vez que él...—se calla, y el Omega se alarma un poco al ver que sus ojos estan fijos en los de él, impidiendo que otro los vea pero con el inconfundible ambar dorado que le distingue de los humanos. Demonios, Scott, controlate—, te atacó?

—Sí—asiente, inseguro, antes de agregar rapidamente y darle una mirada alarmada a Laura, quien de inmediato se hace aludida y toma la muñeca de Scott, haciendo que este se puda controlar un poco—: Pero estoy bien, ya pasó y Jackson no vovlera a molestarme.

—Claro que no volvera a molestarte—asegura su padre, con conviccion—. Ni siquiera habra siguiente, antes de tocarte yo mismo me encargo de dalre una golpiza.

—Yo me puedo defender solo perfectamente—espeta, rodando los ojos y alzando la barbilla—. Me tomó desprevenido la ultima vez.

—¿Desprevenido? ¿Acaso estabas en tu propio mundo otra vez?

—¡Claro que no! Sé que soy propenso a perdeme pero—se detiene, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse, y decidiendo rotundamente a no contar que estaba llorando po culpa del idiota de Scott y su fetiche extraño por contarle todo a Allison—... no es nada, estaba distraido.

—¿Cosas de Omegas? —pregunta su padre, alzando las cejas. Stiles asiente con la cabeza. John asiente a su vez, sospesando la situacion—. Bien. Hale—llama a Derek, con la mascara de "Sheriff de pueblo" colocada de nuevo en su rostro, como si fuera un profesional y no sintiera absolutamente nada más haya de acatar una labor—, a la comisaria. Probablemente estes tras las rejas un par de días mientras tu abogado hace accion. Si no tienes abogado, el estado tiene la obligacion de asignarte uno. No llevaremos tu caso a juicio porque es innecesario si tenemos pruebas suficientes—su voz se vuelve considerablemente más amble cuando se dirgie a la hermana mayor del acusado—. Espero que no te importe Laura.

—Por mi no hay problema—asegura—. Derek no pasara mucho tiempo en la comisaria. De eso me encargo yo.

.

El viaje hacia la estacion fue, en demasia, muy silencioso, como si nadie quisiera romper el hielo gelido que habia cubierto el automovil policial para impedir que alguien cometiriera la desfachates de hablar. Derek estaba incomodo, e incluso esa palabra se quedaba corta despues de unas cuantas miradas del Sheriff atraves del retrovisor.

Realmente le trataba como si hubiera cometido un delito, como si fuera culpable de lo que se le acusaba y fuera una persona sin escrupulos capaz de cometer asesinato. Y eso comenzaba a molestarle, porque él no era ningun asesino.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el Sheriff solo el dedico una mirada antes de dejarle en la celda, tras unos barrotes e acero en un cuarto de paredes opacas de azul y gris.

—Si eres inocente—habia dicho, antes de dirigirse a la puerta—, mi hijo te sacara de aquí.

Y Derek sabia que eso era cierto, porque algo que no toleraba Stiles eran las injusticias, y eso siempre le quedaba claro en todos sus relatos para tutoria e historia, planteando una firme postura ante ella y su desacuerdo total.

No se preocupaba realmente por salir de prision, puesto que Laura habia estudiado leyes, y ahora era una de las abogadas de una firma respetable en Nueva York. No se atreveria a decir que era la mejor, ya que hay demasiadas, pero si que era reconocida por su eficiente trabajo. Por ende, tener preocupaciones por cosas sin sentido era una perdida total de tiempo. Laura le sacaria de prision con la ayuda de Stiles y toda la manda, quienes no durarian n ser testigos del hecho d ser necesario. Le declararian inocente... y sino siempre podia hacer un agujero en la pared.

Lo que realmente le tenia inquieto es el hecho de ver a Jackson despues del incidente. Su Alfa se habia vuelto loco al ver al Omega que habia reconocido como suyo, como su amigo y parte importante en su vida, siendo golpeado por un Alfa que tenia todas las de ganar en una batalla fisica debido a su jerarquia. Su Lobo incluso habia querido salir y desgarrar el cuerpo de Jackson una y otra vez para dejarle cicatrices, marcas que le recordaran que Stiles estaba bajo su proteccion, pensando que el Omega tenia un dueño que mataria por él.

Claramente Derek es malo con las emociones, eso no lo negaba en ningun momento, pero con Stiles no es así. Sabe perfectamente que lo que siente no es tan distinto del amor, pero que no ese sentimiento del todo. Aun no, al menos. Lo quiere, y lo acepta, quiere a Stiles porque es una persona amable y honesta, un gran muchacho que con sus comentario sarcasticos te saca de quicio con facilidad, pero tambien se abre paso en tu pecho para ganarte tu cariño sin que tu puedas levantar defensas contra eso.

Stiles es su amigo, su compañero, y proximamente podra tratar de hacerlo su pareja, hacerlo suyo completamente. Y eso sí que le pone nervioso. Porque le gusta en serio, porque le quiere, y con esos sentimeitnos viene el deseo tomado de la mano como una mala broma del universo, siempre presente y recordandole que ese cuerpo puede ser suyo en cualquier momento, que el Omega no podra hacer nada para impedirlo y que probablemente no lo intente detener.

El inisnuoso pensamiento de la llegada inminente de su celo le hace estremcer, y Derek no sabe como reaccionara si llega a oler al Omega entrando en él. No puede saberlo, y le asusta no tener ni siquiera una idea. Porque sabe que no podra controlarse, pero no conoce a que grado perdera el control que le ha tomado años perfeccionar lo suficiente para estar en una habitacion con los Omegas de su casa saliendo o entrando en celo, y aunque su madre siempre les corria cuando estaban en medio de este, podia y puede quedarse sin hacer nada y enterrano sus instintos.

Pero con Stiles es diferente.

Todo es diferente, intenso, extraño, espontaneo y exitante, siempre dejandole con un sabor amargo en la boca y una sensacion satisfactoria en la boca del estomago al ver lo imprevisible que era su relacion con Stiles desde el principio.

De cualquier modo, Derek esta solo ahora, sin Stiles a su lado, y no tiene porque preocuparse por un puente que aun no han cruzado.

Sus pensamientos son su unica compañía en la fria celda.

.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —la pregunta llega a sus oidos con rapidez, y Kate se gira, sonriendole con malicia al hombre a su lado.

—Claro que estoy segura—dice, sonriendo—. Solo hay que esperar un poco más para que el plan funcione.

—¿Por qué quieres auyentar a los Hale con tanto ahinco?

—¿Por qué no? Son animales. Salvajes y llenos de rabia—observa con atencion la ventana, que muestra una enorme luna casi completamente llena. Pronto...—. Deben morir aquellos animales que son peligrosos.


	21. Capítulo 18

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 18: AB-O_**

 **Nini:** Dije que actualizaría ayer, y me siento culpable por fallarles, pero ciertamente no pude subir nada ayer debido a que el cap me salió aún más largo de lo que esperaba. Como sea, tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes y quisiera que las respondieran si no es mucha molestia, claro :3

¿Les gusta el FemSalsh/Romance entre mujeres? Estoy trabajando en una historia Fem!Sterek, donde tanto Derek como Stiles son mujeres, en la cual también manejo la temática omegaverse, pero que es diferente, puesto que me enfoco más en las complicaciones de las mujeres Alfa, que son aun peor que los Omegas Macho. Si les gustaría que la publicara decirme por favor :3 Aunque claro, su publicación sería más adelante.

Sin nada más que agregar, aparté de darles miles de gracias por todo su apoyo! Y pedir disculpas porque si, este cap. también deja suspense :c lo siento, no puedo evitarlo; aquí esta el cap de hoy.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

—Tranquilo Stiles—las palabras de Scott son suficientes para llamar su atención, girándose para verle con el ceño fruncido.

Pero sabe que no es culpa de su amigo, ya que Scott lo único que quiere es que Harris no le dé un castigo hasta tarde en la escuela. Stiles se ha estado moviendo ansiosamente desde que entro al salón de clases, mirando como poseído el reloj cada dos minutos y preguntándose porque no puede avanzar más rápido. En lo único que piensa es en Derek, Derek encerrado en la cárcel por culpa de Jackson, quien convenientemente no fue a la escuela ese día.

Y eso le pone más inquieto, porque eso significa que Jackson puede estar en la comisaria dando su testimonio y preparando terreno para encerrar a Hale de por vida solo por abusar físicamente de un menor, y un sin fin de crímenes que Alexander Whittemore puede inventar para impedir su libertad; todo eso mientras que él tiene que reposar su trasero en el asiento y tratar de prestar atención a la aburrida clase de Harris, mientras que ve a Cora y a Isaac exponer sobre los oxácidos como si fueran expertos y sintiendo celos al ver la sonrisa satisfecha del maestro, porque el jodido Harris jamás le ha dedicado una sonrisa así aunque se convierta en químico con título y todo durante la clase. Aunque eso no debería molestarle en lo absoluto, si siente furia, con todos y todo el universo.

—Estas asustándome—comenta Scott de nuevo. Stiles se gira por completo al ver a Harris distraído.

—Cállate Scott—le gruñe, prestando atención de nuevo al reloj y queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de lo que se ha convertido en su cárcel personal.

Solo han pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que vio el reloj, y aún falta una hora y media para terminar la clase.

Suelta un gemido de frustración, dejando caer su frente contra el escritorio. No le duele porque se detiene a ultimo momento, dejándola caer dese esa altura para no sufrir.

—Hola Profesor Harris—y entonces Stiles sí levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la perfecta Laura Hale, con sus curvas y su porte de Alfa llamando la atención de todos como si fueran abejas y ella un hermoso tarro de miel, e incluso Stiles puede oler las feromonas que vuelan en el aire.

Porque como siempre, los Hale son tan perfectos que parecen modelos americanos sin esfuerzo, y Laura no es la excepción, haciendo que los demás se derritan por su barbilla afilada y sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Stiles rueda los ojos. Menuda familia que son los Hale.

Siente alivio al verla, porque eso significa que tendrá noticias de Derek, pero de inmediato se alarma, ya que probablemente esas noticias puedan tener probabilidades altas de ser malas, e incluso peor a eso. Porque puede que esté ahí para decirle que Derek no ha logrado salir, que está encerrado y permanecerá encerrado. O peor aún, los cazadores habían vuelto a darle otra advertencia de muerte a la manada. No podía decir cuál de esas era peor.

Y tampoco sabía cuándo esos hechos comenzaron a ser normales para él.

—¿Usted es? —pregunta el profesor de química, mirándola con curiosidad, y es cuando Stiles se percata del traje de tres piezas negro que Laura tiene puesto.

—Soy Laura Hale—la Alfa entra en la habitación tendiéndole la mano a Harris, quien se la estrecha de inmediato—, he venido porque necesito tomar prestados a sus alumnos unos segundos.

—¿A todos mis alumnos? —Harris alza las cejas, critico—. Creo que eso no será posible sin el permiso del Director, señorita Hale.

Laura sonríe ladinamente, esa sonrisa marca registrada que Derek utiliza para robar el aliento de todos, e incluso la Alfa inclina la cabeza de manera juguetona.

—Eso no será problema, profesor—¿Le está coqueteando a Harris? Stiles definitivamente puede considerarse en un mundo paralelo—, el Director Jones ya me ha dado permiso. Y solo serán algunos alumnos, no todos.

—¿Para que los necesita, exactamente?

Claro, Harris tenía que responder de la misma manera, porque, obviamente querían hacer que Stiles quiera arrancarse los ojos.

Scott a su lado, también está completamente sorprendido, y que decir de Isaac y Cora. Realmente, Stiles necesitaba comprar una cámara para inmortalizar estos momentos épicos y bizarros.

¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan irreal?

—Asuntos legales, usted debe entender—Laura casi ronronea, y ¿Qué ningún alumno considera eso extraño? ¿Por qué nadie ha sacado su celular para filmar este hecho sorprendente de la naturaleza humana/animal?— querer hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible.

—Lo entiendo—Harris sonríe de la misma manera cómplice, mientras que Stiles tiene que contener las ganas de ser tragado por la tierra—. Bien, señorita Hale, solo dígame los nombres de los alumnos y podrá irse.

Laura asiente, dirigiéndoles una mirada significativa a los miembros de la manada dentro del salón, incluyéndole a él, mientras le dedica un pequeño guiño.

—Necesito a Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale, Scott McCall y Stiles Stillinski.

Harris les mira, y con un asentimiento hace un ademan de apuntarles con rapidez en su lista. Stiles y Scott, al igual que Isaac y Cora, toman sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras Laura la detiene.

—No crea que se ha salvado de la exposición, señor Stillinski—le dice el profesor mientras pasa a su lado, con la voz seria y cansada de quien ha hecho eso miles de veces. Stiles rueda los ojos.

—No se me olvidara profesor—responde mirándole con una sonrisa.

Laura le da un ademan para que se apresure, y justo cuando iba pasando la puerta, escucha claramente como la Alfa dice en tono coqueto: —Esta es mi tarjeta, señor Harris, puede llamarme si tiene problemas con la ley.

Y Stiles definitivamente ya puede morir, está listo para subir al cielo y reunirse con su madre, ya no quiere más incidentes bizarros con profesores y lobitas cachondas, muchas gracias y que tengan buena vida.

Laura cierra la puerta, dedicándoles una sonrisa leve. Scott mira a su Alfa incrédulo, mientras que Isaac y Cora están completamente igual, pero definitivamente Stiles esta con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa e incredulidad, sin poder siquiera hacer un comentario al respecto.

—¿Qué? —Laura se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Parece agradable y es guapo.

—Ignorare el hecho traumático de considerar a Harris guapo—Stiles niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de olvidar lo que Laura dijo—. Como sea, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Derek? ¿Los Argent? ¿Cazadores?

—Hey—la Alfa le toma de los hombros, mirándole con una sonrisa—. Tranquilo Stiles, no hay porque alterarse.

El Omega frunce el ceño, dedicando una mirada con molestia.

—Estoy calmado, ¿Por qué no debería estar calmado? Ah sí, Derek está en la cárcel, mi padre casi le dispara ayer, están bajo la mira de cazadores, mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo que apenas puede controlarse para no desgarrar la yugular a nadie, Jackson sigue siendo un completo idiota y probablemente este en la comisaria en este preciso momento, y yo estoy aquí. ¡Haciendo como si nada de esto estuviera pasando! ¡Estoy calmado!

—Estas tan calmado—Isaac suelta una risa.

Stiles se gira hacia a él para fulminarle con la mirada.

—¡Claro que no estoy calmado, ricitos! —Le grita, acercándose al Beta y colocando el dedo en su pecho, todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Laura—. ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que ver a mi novio encerrado en prisión y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada para sacarlo, sabiendo que el padre de Jackson es un imbécil que te puede meter a la cárcel sin que te des cuenta hasta que ya estas dentro de ella fue quien lo demando, y que mi padre casi le mata ayer solamente para jugarle una broma, el cual por cierto es el mismo padre que te dijo que no podas faltar a la escuela y que te mantendría bajo vigilancia para que no te escaparas; sea algo de todos los días? No se cómo funcione tu mente de idiota. Pero, lo lamento Tinkerbell, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. ¿Y quieres que te diga que es lo peor? ¡Mi profesor de química estuvo coqueteando frente a mí! ¿Sabes el trauma psicológico que eso me causa? Y te diré que…

—Stiles—Scott le toma de los hombros, alejándolo de Isaac quien le mira con los ojos abiertos. Suelta un bufido, respirando fuertemente para tratar de serenarse—. No tenías por qué ser tan grosero.

—Oh perdóneme, señor modales. No quería herir los sentimientos de nadie—comenta con sarcasmo, ganándose una mala mirada de Scott. Stiles alza las cejas—. ¿Qué? Scott, por favor. Soy 66 kilos de omega con huesos frágiles y piel pálida. El sarcasmo es mi única defensa.

—Como sea—dice el chico latino, separándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por los demás, y aunque Isaac aún le mira con sorpresa, siente otra mirada que le pone los cabellos de punta.

Se gira, topándose con unos conocidos y familiares ojos verdes tratando de ver a través de él, examinándole levemente como Derek suele hacer, queriendo ver lo que esconde, lo que hay en su interior, como si pudieran tener visión de rayos X si le ven por suficiente tiempo. Y, por supuesto, haciendo que se ponga nervioso en el proceso.

—¿Qué? —espeta nervioso, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo y frunciendo el ceño, azorado.

Laura sonríe, orgullosa de algo que él no puede ver, como si estuviera ahí de manera obvia y que él no ha notado.

—Ya sé lo que Derek ve en ti—comenta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida ella también—. No tienes idea de cuan interesante resultas, Stiles.

El susodicho se queda en medio del pasillo, observando como Laura avanza con pasos elegantes y decididos, como si fuera la dueña del mundo.

¿Qué le sucede a esa Hale?

.

Peter pone un pie fuera del coche, respirando el aroma a pinos que tanto había extrañado, sintiendo la pureza del ambiente incluso antes de siquiera salir completamente del auto alquilado. Una euforia de libertad recorre sus venas, y puede permitirse sonreír.

New York es una ciudad llena de cosas bastante impresionantes, cosas dignas de ver, que cualquier persona en su sano juicio puede notar como algo estupendo, como las bailarinas y actores de Brodway, toda la pluricultura que se ve en las calles, y aquellos edificios altos y llenos de color. Sin embargo las luces de neón de los letreros cuando anochece, el tráfico y los sonidos característicos de las grandes ciudades, todos los aromas exóticos mezclados, de tal manera que a cualquiera le provoca nauseas, sin mencionar todas las ardillas de Central Park, son ciertas cosas que hombres lobo como ellos no pueden aceptar del todo.

Porque no hay nada como estar en tu pueblo, donde tú eres dueño de todo y nadie puede decirte que hacer. Sobre todo por el bosque que rodea el pueblo, permitiéndoles liberar el poder y energías acumuladas durante el día a placer.

Cierra la puerta, recargándose sobre el capo del auto y escuchando como otros vehículos se acercan. Supone que es normal, ya que es la comisaria, pero sencillamente no puede considerar como "normal" aquel adefesio que es una ofensa a cualquier auto. El Jeep azul orfanato que entra en el estacionamiento es, sin duda, uno de los transportes más deplorables que Peter ha visto en su vida, la cual por cierto, es demasiado larga.

Un Camaro de color negro sigue al Jeep, y ese auto, definitivamente, sí le es conocido.

Sonríe ladinamente, observando como el Camaro derrapa justo a unos metros de él, con chulería, y Laura Hale, su adorable sobrina, sale de este con una sonrisa que hace espejo de la suya, alzando una perfecta ceja gruesa en su dirección. Isaac y Cora salen de por las puertas traseras. Su mirada gira al Jeep azul, donde Laura ha posado la suya, observando como dos chicos y su Malia salen de este, dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia la Alfa.

Su hija solo intercambia una mirada con él, asintiendo n su dirección casi imperceptiblemente, sin acercarse a él o darle una muestra de afecto.

Peter de inmediato se encuentra analizando a los otros dos desconocidos, olfateando disimuladamente el aire, sin apenas alertar a los otros de su presencia. Un Alfa, reconoce de inmediato, aunque el aroma a hombre lobo y a Laura le es sumamente curioso, lo que verdaderamente llama la atención de Peter es el otro chico. Su porte se parece más a un Alfa obstinado que a lo que verdaderamente es, un Omega, un simple Omega que le habla directamente a Laura como si fueran completamente iguales.

Peter ha convivido con los Omegas toda su vida, y aunque los Omegas de su familia son especiales para la misma, los que están fuera de ella siempre se muestran sumisos, temerosos, como si tuvieran siempre miedo de algo que les rodea. Ese Omega definitivamente no es así, sino que está mucho más inconsciente de su posición que muchos.

Un Omega que se cree Alfa.

Interesante.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Stiles pregunta en cuanto llega al lado de Laura, mirándole con una sonrisa.

La Alfa se alisa le saco negro del traje, sacudiéndose también los pantalones de tiro alto de la misma tela y tomando un maletín que antes reposaba en el suelo. Su cara es seria, al igual que sus ojos, y ya no es la loba Laura Hale, sino que es la abogada profesional que sacará a Derek de la cárcel.

—Darán testimonios como testigos, relatando solo lo ocurrido y respondiendo cuando yo les indique—contesta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Stiles inmediatamente le sigue, colocándose a su lado, y los demás también lo hacen, solo que un poco más atrás—. Entraran uno por uno, siempre conmigo, y recuerden que no están siendo interrogados, solo están defendiendo a Derek.

—Grandes palabras—una voz masculina hace que Stiles mira a su izquierda, topándose con una sonrisa y ojos azules divertidos—. Creo que has dejado claro el punto, Laura.

—Llegas tarde Peter—dice la Alfa simplemente, entregándole el maletín sin dejar de caminar —. Pensé que comenzaría la defensa sin ti. Gran abogado te fuiste a convertir, siempre puntual y dándole la mano a la familia.

—Mi empleo no tiene nada que ver con la familia, querida sobrina—Peter responde en el mismo tono sarcástico, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara—. ¿A quién de los niños tengo que sacar de prisión ahora?

—A Derek.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Digamos que tuvo problemas—antes de que Laura siquiera haga ademan de responder, Stiles ya se ha adelantado, sonriéndole con ironía.

—¿Mi sobrino en problemas? —Peter sonríe divertido—. Cuantas novedades.

—¿Otro Hale? —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ustedes se reproducen con supermodelos?

Laura solo alza una ceja sonriendo divertida.

Entran en la comisaria, y de inmediato la recepcionista, Dana, le mira con las cejas alzadas.

—Stiles, sabes que no…—comienza, pero se define ella misma al ver quienes le acompañan.

Dana, por primera vez desde que le conoce, se queda sin palabras, y Stiles tiene que reconocer que, si una familia como los Hale entrara en la comisaria mientras él trabaja cómodamente, también se sorprendería al ver a esos Cullens californianos, ¿La belleza viene con eso de ser hombres lobo? ¿O ya venía de genética?

—Soy Laura Hale, abogada—de inmediato la Alfa entrega su tarjeta, con el semblante más serio que Stiles le haya visto nunca, colocándose la máscara fría como su padre haría. Profesional—. Vengo con mi cliente, Derek Hale.

Dana le mira, y luego mira la tarjeta antes de asentir y presionar el botón para permitirles entrar, dedicándoles una última mirada asombrada antes de perderse por la puerta dentro de la comisaria.

Stiles ya conoce ese lugar, lo trata como si, literalmente, fuera una tercera casa, porque la casa McCall siempre ha sido su segundo hogar gracias a Melissa; creció recorriendo los escritorios de todos los oficiales, charlando con ellos y conviviendo con todos. Saluda a Ramírez con un asentimiento de cabeza, e incluso la oficial Clark, quien no ha estado ahí más que una semana, le dedica una sonrisa al pasar con papeles en sus brazos.

Parrish les intercepta en cuanto pasan, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila a Stiles antes de mirar a Laura con la misma.

—Hola—saluda, con el tono amable de siempre—. El Sheriff está en su oficina, si gusta pasar abogada Hale.

Laura sonríe igual.

—Gracias oficial Parrish.

—¿Puedes decirle en donde esperar, Stiles? —pregunta, comenzando a alejarse junto con Laura y Peter.

—¡Claro!—exclama lo bastante alto para hacerse oír. Los oficiales que no le habían prestado atención ahora si lo hacen, y Stiles sonríe un poco—. Hola—saluda, para después girarse a los demás—. Bien, síganme.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Stillinski—Jackson se acerca a ellos, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Stiles siente a los demás tensarse, pero el simplemente frunce el ceño igual.

—Hola Jackson, ¿Cómo estas de tu quijada? —pregunta irónicamente.

—No estoy para bromas—el rubio rueda los ojos, mirándole seriamente después.

—Si no es para bromear, entonces, ¿A qué has venido?

Jackson entonces mira hacia abajo, y es la primera vez que Stiles le ve hacer algo así.

—Quería, yo…—alza la mirada, frunciendo el ceño—. No quería golpearte.

La llama viva de la furia que siente Stiles de nuevo hace presencia, haciéndole fruncir aún más el ceño y tener que contenerse para no golpear a Jackson.

—No, es obvio que fue un accidente, digo—comenta con sarcasmo—, cuando casi te rompen las costillas siempre es sin querer.

—No me refiero a eso—gruñe, mirándole molesto—. Si te quería golpear, y mucho. Pero no de ese modo. No debí hacerlo, y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

—No volverá a pasar porque ahí estaré yo—Scott de inmediato se coloca a su lado, mirando a Jackson con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y créeme que yo si querré golpearte.

—Esto no se trata de ti, McCall. Se trata de él y de mí.

—¿Qué sucede con nosotros, Jackson? —Pregunta Stiles cruzándose de brazos—. Y dilo claro, porque siento que esto es una escena de reconciliación de pareja.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza, mirándole.

—Estaba mal—admite, girando para ver a un lado y evitar la mirada de Stiles—. Me deje llevar por un impulso irracional y te ataque. Tu sabes que no me agradas precisamente, pero no te había golpeado antes aunque me sacaras de quicio. No lo quise hacer.

—Suficiente—a voz del padre de Jackson le interrumpe justo cuando quería replicar, haciendo que Stiles se gira para mirarlo con todo el desprecio del mundo, taladrándole con la mirada como Alexander Whittemore está haciendo con él. Se acerca a ellos, tomando a su hijo del hombro—. No debes de hablar con ellos más, Jackson.

Y sin decir nada más, avanza hacia la salida, siendo seguido de Jackson, quien ni siquiera les dedica una última mirada antes de irse.

Stiles frunce el ceño, sabiendo que eso, definitivamente no cuadraba.

Jackson estaba arrepentido, eso lo notaba porque de cierta forma podía mostrarse aún más empático con las personas que alguien común, y eso supone que viene de su lado Omega, aquel que ha sido diseñado para llevar una vida hogareña y llena de hijos y una familia. Lo que no entiende es, ¿Si no quería hacer daño, porque lo hizo? ¿Debía de, sinceramente, creerle? Porque Jackson estaba arrepentido, pero eso significaba que fuera por golpearlo a él, sino también por tratar de encerrar a Derek en la cárcel, o bien disculparse por algo que no tiene relación con la agresión.

Stiles conoce que los Alfa son por excelencia temperamentales, instintivos, y que actúan basados en una personalidad errática y superior a los demás, siempre tratando de someter a los de su alrededor y mostrándose por sobre los demás con arrogancia. Su padre de cierto modo es así, aunque más tranquilo, siempre trata de tener el control, sin embargo, nunca ha tratado de herirle o gritarle, simplemente le coloca limites que Stiles no puede pasar.

Derek también mostraba eso, siempre gruñéndole y mostrándose molesto por su personalidad diferente a un Omega sumiso normal. ¿Se supone que eso le pase a Stiles porque no es normal? Bueno, aparte de los Celos y su cuerpo, no es más Omega que los demás, en actitud y pensar, solo sintiendo impulso cuando hay alguien molesto con él. ¿Eso era normal? ¿Es el normal? ¿Debería ir a hacerse un estudio para ver si estaba mal su jerarquía?

Ya no lo sabe, y aunque siempre estuvo seguro de quien era y lo que es, ya no lo está. Se pregunta miles de cosas antes de que Laura salga por la puerta de la oficina, acercándose a él y llamándole, sacando a Stiles de sus pensamientos.

—Stiles—Laura coloca una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que el Omega de un respingo y le mire con atención—. Es tu turno de entrar.

El adolescente asiente, colocándose de pie lo más tenso posible, irguiéndose y manteniéndose firme, justo como su padre hacia cada vez que debía enfrentar a alguien, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se coloca en un modo defensivo mucho antes que dé un paso para dirigirse a la oficina. Sigue a Laura a través del pasillo, y se gira para dirigirle una última mirada a Scott, quien sonríe con los pulgares alzados, dándole confianza.

Con un último suspiro, entra a la habitación.

.

La sala es justo como la recordaba, un cuarto pequeño con una mesa en medio, donde cuatro sillas están colocadas de un lado y otras cuatro del otro. Derek y Peter le miran desde un extremo, y puede ver como su padre, Parrish—ambos de pie y con el oficial junto a su padre como un soporte—y Alexander Whittemore—que debió haber entrado cuando Stiles estaba divagando— sentado del otro lado.

Su mirada se cruza con Derek un segundo, antes de mirar a su padre. Trata de colocarse la máscara de frialdad como lo hace John cada vez que está en la oficina, pero falla, lo sabe porque su padre le mira con un leve deje divertido.

Ok, mala idea.

—Señores—Stiles saluda, dejando de lado aquel frio profesionalismo que no tiene y sonando un poco irónico sin proponérselo. Laura le indica con un ademan que se siente del lado de la Defensa, donde Peter le observa con una ceja alzada.

—Bien—Parrish toma la palabra una vez que todos están sentados, carraspeando un poco y con esa voz amable que le caracteriza—. Creo que ya sabe porque está aquí, señor Stillinski.

—Claramente. ¿Soy un testigo, correcto? —Stiles sabe que debió haber observado a Laura para pedir "permiso para hablar", no lo hizo.

—Debe decir la verdad bajo juramento—esta vez su padre es quien habla, cruzándose de brazos en una pésima imitación del policía malo—. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado por ambos abogados y si miente será perjudicial para el caso. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio cada vez que quiera, no está obligado a responder.

—El chico conoce sus derechos—Alexander interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño.

John le dedica una mirada molesta, antes de asentir.

—Bien. Puede comenzar en relatar los hechos.

Y Stiles lo hace, contando todo como recuerda y sin omitir nada esta vez, sonrojándose levemente cuando llega la parte del castigo y su pelea sin sentido con Scott, al mismo tiempo teniendo bastante cuidado con no hablar de más para no meter a Laura en problemas.

—El señor Hale solo me ayudo—termina de relatar, mirando fijamente a su padre, quien solo observa impasible, sin darle ninguna señal de haberlo hecho bien.

—¿El abogado del demandado tiene preguntas? —siguiendo el modo habitual de operar, John pregunta, dando por sentado que es así y que Whittemore no dejara salir a Stiles sin sacarle algo que utilizar contra Derek.

—¿Está usted diciendo que mi cliente le atacó? —Alexander coloca sus brazos en la mesa, invadiendo el espacio que les separa en un claro mensaje invasivo, y de cierto modo, ofensivo hacia Stiles. Trata de intimidarlo, trata de hacerlo sentir temeroso por ser un Omega.

Oh, pero Stiles puede jugar ese juego también. Así que, imitando la posición y no permitiendo que el reto pase desapercibido, mira al Alfa justo a los ojos.

—Su cliente me atacó.

—¿Y debo suponer que usted no hizo nada para provocar esa agresión?

—Acaso… ¿Acaso esta insinuando que yo quería que Jackson me golpeara?

—Claro que no, nadie busca ser lastimado—al parecer, Alexander se divierte en grande—. Pero mi cliente es un Alfa, señor Stillinski, pudo haber reaccionado bajo un reto.

—Yo no rete a Jackson—y si, Stiles está molesto, pero no deja que esa furia le ciegue y se controla, sintiendo la mirada de Laura sobre él.

—Los expertos dirán eso, señor Stillinski. Si me permite, ¿Cuál es su jerarquía exactamente?

Un coro de gruñidos suena en la habitación, y Stiles se da cuenta que tanto Laura y Derek, como su padre, han reaccionado ante el tono inquisitivo de Alexander. El Omega de Stiles se remueve inquieto, no sabiendo donde meterse para acallar esos gruñidos molestos, sabiendo que su instinto le exige salir de la pelea que aún no se ha formado.

—Señores, por favor—comenta Peter, haciéndose oír entre los gruñidos con su tono irónico—. Somos personas civilizadas, no hace falta sacar los colmillos.

trata de tranquilizarlos, y Laura de inmediato se da cuenta de la situación. No deja de gruñir hasta que se escucha por sobre los demás, provocando que Derek se calle.

Su padre detiene el gruñido cuanto antes.

—¿Toque un punto sensible? —Alexander tiene la osadía de alzar las cejas, mostrándose falsamente inocente—. Supongo que…

—Soy un Omega—Stiles le interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño y alzando la barbilla, mostrando que no se dejara amedrentar.

—¿Un Omega? —Whittemore alza las cejas, falsamente sorprendido—. Pero, ¿Su actitud no es la de un Alfa?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Parrish pregunta, prestando atención al abogado y mirándole sin entender.

—Mi cliente es un Alfa en pleno desarrollo, oficiales. Los Alfa están diseñados para contestar a cualquier reto que se les presente al igual que a cualquier amenaza, pero, ¿Atacar a un Omega, que actúa como un Alfa? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué me asegura que Stiles Stillinski sea un Omega?

El susodicho abre los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como el presentimiento de hace un rato se apodera de él de nuevo, comenzando a sudar frio debido al temor de estar en lo correcto.

—Un Omega que actúa como un Alfa, y que huele por demás a un Beta—Alexander olfatea el aire con profundidad, y Stiles de inmediato siente el impulso de ocultarse lejos de ahí. El gruñido posesivo de Derek se escucha claro desde donde está sentado, pero es demasiado bajo para que alguien (además de Laura y Peter) le escuche—. Quisiera pedir un análisis de sangre.

—Está atacando a mi testigo, señor Whittemore—la voz de Laura suena fría y molesta, amenazante hasta cierto punto—. No respondo por mí si se pasa de la raya.

—¿Usted es el cabeza Alfa de Stiles, acaso? —Alexander sonríe, colocándose de pie y mirándola desde arriba. Laura le imita, tensándose.

El Sheriff también le mira desde su posición, vigilando al hombre con ojo de halcón.

—Stiles Stillinski es parte de mi familia ahora, señor Whittemore. Derecho de protección familiar me respaldaría si osa atacarle de cualquier manera.

—¿Es necesario aclarar que no le tengo miedo, señorita Hale?

Derek se levanta, tensando su cuerpo al lado de su hermana, y aunque aún esta esposado, se le ve incluso más amenazante que nunca. Stiles comienza a preguntarse cómo es eso posible.

—Mi hermana no es su único problema si llega a tocar a Stiles—el susodicho se encoge en su lugar al escuchar _la voz_.

 _La Voz_ es una de las muchas habilidades de los Alfas, y muestra su poder de dominancia sobre los demás. Stiles sabe que hay voces poderosas, tanto que hasta un Alfa puede verse sometido por ellas. Alexander se estremece fuertemente, apretando la mandíbula y borrando la sonrisa por

—Nadie tocara a mi hijo—su padre dice, llamando la atención del abogado, quien con una sonrisa, alza sus manos como si le apuntara con un arma.

—No le tocaría ni un cabello, Sheriff. Solo pido un análisis de sangre por mis doctores para respaldar la jerarquía del joven Stillinski quien, si no me equivoco, es por quien mi cliente e hijo fue agredido por el señor Hale.

—Agredido por defender a su pareja, abogado—recuerda Laura, sonriendo un poco pero aun manteniendo la tensión.

—El Derecho de protección de pareja solo aplica con Omegas, señorita Hale—Alexander sonríe abiertamente otra vez, tomando su maletín—. Si resulta que Stiles no es un Omega, creo que mi victoria está más que asegurada.

.

Stiles siente el pinchazo en la vena del antebrazo, y antes que pueda evitarlo ya está sosteniendo la mano de Scott con fuerza, tornándola de color blanco y haciendo que el Alfa gruña por el dolor. Odia las agujas, demonios que sí, pero si sacándose sangre ayuda a ganar…

—Ya termino, Stiles—avisa Scott, pero el Omega sigue observando como la jeringa que sostiene Melissa está llena del líquido carmesí que es su sangre. La puntiaguda aguja brilla con maldad, como si supiera lo que provoca en Stillinski y adore verle retorcerse en nauseas.

—Stiles, suelta a Scott ya—Isaac separa sus manos, sintiendo el agarre del Omega retirarse ante la pequeña presión que ejerce en su muñeca.

—¡Au! —se queja en voz alta, tomando la parte herida y acunándola contra su pecho. Observa al rubio con ojos asesinos—. ¡Casi me rompes la muñeca!

Isaac sonríe ladinamente.

—Pequeña venganza personal. Tus gemidos de dolor taladraban mis oídos.

—Parece que Tinkerbell se sabe defender.

—Cállate, Stillinski—dice rodando los ojos, saliendo por la puerta hacia la sala de espera.

Laura entra en seguida.

—¿Acaso te estaban matando?—alza una ceja, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Son unos comediantes—sonríe igual Stiles, dando un pequeño aplauso—. Todos ustedes. No entiendo como no son una familia de payasos cirqueros.

 _—_ _Nos irrita el maquillaje—_ la voz de Derek se escucha en la habitación, y Stiles se encuentra buscándolo por ella.

No lo encuentra, y Laura rompe a carcajadas.

—Debiste ver su cara, Der—dice la Alfa, aun riéndose—. Parecía un niño en navidad.

— _Lastima por mí_ —y ahí está, la voz de nuevo, y es entonces que comprende al ver el celular de Laura abierto hacia él.

—No te pierdes de nada, _sourwolf_ —contesta Stiles, en voz alta—. ¿Cómo es que mi padre te permite hablar por teléfono?

— _Tengo derecho a una llamada, ¿recuerdas?_

—Oh claro—rueda los ojos, dándose un golpe a sí mismo por olvidarlo—, la llamada.

— _¿Ya salieron los resultados?_ —su voz se torna seria de repente.

—Aun no—contesta Laura, suspirando—, ya están terminando los análisis. Creo que, con suerte, en diez minutos estarán listos y podremos irnos de aquí. Odio el olor a hospital.

—Yo odio las agujas y no me estoy quejando—espeta Stiles, bajándose de la silla y limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones.

Laura sonríe burlonamente, y Scott suelta una carcajada.

—Si te quejaste—dice entre risotadas su mejor amigo—. ¡Me dejaste sin mano!

—Gajes de tu puesto de mejor amigo perruno, Scott—se encoge de hombros, sonriendo ladinamente. Se gira al teléfono de Laura—. ¿Cómo está todo por haya? ¿Mi padre está por ahí?

— _No_ —Derek contesta, soltando el aire a través del teléfono de la comisaria—. _Me está otorgando el derecho a privacidad desde que llegue. No puedo decir lo mismo de Parrish._

—¿Parrish esta escuchando?

— _¡Hola Stiles!_ —la voz del oficial rubio se escucha a través del auricular, aunque es considerablemente más lejana que la de Derek.

— _Al parecer se siente en la responsabilidad de ser mi niñero por si intento escapar_ —Stiles sonríe ante el tono molesto de Derek, sabiendo que Parrish de seguro estaba tratando de entablar conversación con el amargado Alfa.

Así es Jordan, siempre siendo amable.

Melissa entra en la habitación tiempo después, cuando la llamada ya se ha terminado por exceder los minutos permitidos, y Stiles nunca se ha sentido más nervioso.

Una de las maneras más sencillas de saber la Importancia de Jerarquías es un individuo es, desde luego, la sangre. Cuando una persona nace, es normal que las enfermeras extraigan sangre y pedazos del cordón umbilical, el cual también sirve en ciertas ocasiones para conocer que es la persona en cuestión. Hay tres tipos de sangre, _A/B/O._ El tipo de sangre _A_ es para los Alfas; el tipo de sangre _B_ es para Betas; y el tipo de sangre _O_ para Omegas.

Claramente Stiles fue O desde pequeño, siempre clasificado como Omega, y una vez que sus celos comenzaron a aparecer fue más que evidente. Pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Había Alfas o Betas que sufrieran de celos también? ¿O solo era un Omega con temperamento? Cualquiera de las dos opciones, se volvía impresionante para Stiles en esos momentos.

La madre de Scott les tiende el sobre, sonriéndole.

—Ábrelo, Stiles—le dice, con su voz maternal de Omega tan característica—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero—suspira, tomando el sobre y rasgándolo de un lado.

Saca la hoja, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente debido a los nervios y el miedo, el miedo de ya no saber que es, a donde pertenece. La respuesta hace que sus piernas flaqueen y que aguante la respiración.

Un enorme _AB-O_

 _AB-O._

Laura se alarma al ver su reacción, arrebatándole el papel y leyéndolo por sí misma. Su reacción es igual a la de Stiles, sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez.

—¿Qué demonios? —jadea, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Melissa toma el papel entre las manos de la Alfa, dirigiéndole una mirada precavida antes de retirarlo de su posición y analizándolo. Alza sus ojos chocolates, enfocándolos en Stiles y dedicándole una mirada impresionada, pero para nada asustada, lo que, de cierta forma, debe de ser bueno ¿No?

—Eres un AB—dice sorprendida, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace—. Eso explica mucho, Stiles.

—¿Qué es un AB-O? —Pregunta el susodicho de inmediato, sintiendo la alarma recorrer sus venas con fuerza—. ¿Es malo? ¿Moriré? Dios, dime que no es una enfermedad como la anemia o leucemia o…

—Nada de eso Stiles—Laura responde de inmediato, cortándole con rudeza—. Si estuvieras enfermo ya lo hubiera notado. Esto es…—no encuentra palabras, y se queda callada, pensando en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

Melissa le dedica una mirada a la Alfa, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Eres un Omega, eso es cierto—Stiles se alivia al escuchar eso, sabiendo que esa respuesta es buena, que Derek puede salir porque la ley si aplica en él—. Pero— _Claro, siempre hay un pero…_ piensa, sintiendo como su alivio se desinfla con rapidez. Melissa sigue su explicación sin notar nada de eso—, eres el primer Omega AB que conozco, Stiles.

—¿Qué significa? —Scott pregunta por él, frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

—Alfa Beta—dice Stillinski, repitiendo las palabras de los signos _AB_ —. ¿Soy Alfa y Beta a la vez? ¿Eso es siquiera posible?

—Es posible—asiente con la cabeza Melissa—. Hay cientos de Omegas diferentes, al igual que Alfas y Betas. Mi propio Scott es un Alfa que no lo parece—el susodicho se sonroja debajo de la piel canela—. Ser un Omega AB no es común, es cierto, pero eso no significa que sea malo.

—Sera malo si Derek no puede salir de la cárcel—Peter dice, entrando por la puerta—. Así que el pequeño Omega es especial, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Derek elige parejas peculiares—Laura contesta, sonriendo burlonamente y dándole un vistazo al reloj—. Debemos irnos ahora.

Stiles no puede despegar su vista del papel durante todo el camino, preguntándose si ser AB-O cambia algo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Stiles—dice Scott, conduciendo el Jeep debido a que él está pensando en el resultado—. Eres un AB pero sigues siendo un Omega.

Stiles nunca ha deseado ser un Omega con tanta intensidad como ahora.


	22. Capítulo 19

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 19:_ _Dominación_**

 **Nini:** Bueno, tengo problemas con mis padres, por lo mismo no pude actualizar antes y probablemente no pueda hacerlo rápido. Lo lamento. ¡gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Me endulzan el día todos ustedes! Pregunta del día: ¿Qué otras cosas leen además de Sterek?

Sin más que decir, el fic.

.

.

Derek reposa su cabeza contra la pared, recargando todo su peso contra la fría superficie de concreto de su celda.

El piso desde hace unos segundos ha dejado de ser frio, probablemente porque ya se ha acostumbrado a estar sobre él. No ha movido su posición desde que colgó la llamada con Laura, Parrish retirando el celular y sonriendo un poco antes de ir de nuevo a hacer su trabajo.

Mentiría si dijera que no está nervioso. Claro que lo está, y sabe que eso es irracional, porque no hay manera de negar que Stiles es Omega. Derek lo sabe, lo siente y su propio Alfa ha respaldado ese hecho constantemente, y aunque al inicio, cuando lo conoció en aquel aparcamiento escolar, donde su hermoso Camaro fue herido al igual que su orgullo, pensó que Stiles era un Alfa, sabe que no pudo haber estado más equivocado.

Stiles puede ser obstinado, realmente ser un Alfa en ciertas ocasiones, no dejarse vencer por nadie, pero Derek está seguro que eso se debe al mismo Stiles. A su alma valiente y firme, capaz de resistir todo lo que el mundo esté dispuesto a mandarle.

Por lo mismo, cuando el Sheriff se acerca para dejarle salir de nuevo, consiente que se dirigirá a la habitación de nuevo y tendrá que soportar al imbécil de Alexander Whittemore, quien al parecer está enfocado en hacerle perder el control de todas las maneras posibles; no está nervioso por él o Stiles. Está nervioso por Alexander, e incluso podría decirse que siente lastima por el hombre que se atrevió a molestar al Omega con su jerarquía.

—Stiles ya llegó—John le dice, colocándole de nuevo las esposas como si realmente fuera peligroso. No puede culparlo de hacer su deber, no obstante. Derek le mira unos segundos antes de que el Sheriff responda—. Está bien. No se le ve alterado…

—Me alegro—no es la primera vez que es sincero frente al Sheriff, pero el sentimiento de ser tomado por mentiroso persiste, como si esperara estar a prueba y bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo—. ¿Está adentro?

—Con Laura—asiente el hombre, comenzando a caminar ambos hacia la habitación—. Whittemore está adentro también.

Derek se tensa de inmediato, sintiendo como el Sheriff no está conforme del todo con ese hecho.

—No se preocupe. Laura le cuidara—asegura, pasando hacia la sala de espera, donde los demás le observan expectantes. Derek les dedica una sola mirada para que vuelvan a lo suyo antes de llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogación.

—Lo sé—suspira el hombre, tomando el pomo y girándolo.

Pasan el umbral, Derek primero y siendo seguido por el Sheriff, y su mirada de inmediato se cruza con los ojos whisky de Stiles, quien le mira sentado desde el lado de la defensa con nerviosismo, expectación, esperanza y un toque de innegable resignación que le hace preguntarse qué sucede. John empuja levemente su hombro, indicándole que se siente.

Toma asiento en su silla habitual, al lado de Peter, interrumpiendo sus miradas para observar a Alexander, quien los observa con curiosidad, como si supiera porque Stiles y Laura están así.

—Bien—empieza el abogado antes de que Parrish permita hacer preguntas. Su hermana de pie junto a ellos, de inmediato se tensa—, supongo que ya tienen los resultados del examen, ¿Cierto?

—Los tenemos—gruñe la Hale, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

Alexander sonríe enormemente como el gato Cheshire.

—¿He ganado el caso? —pregunta con un tono irónico—. Era obvio, este chico es más Alfa que mi propio…

—Soy un Omega—Stiles interrumpe rápidamente, sonriendo sarcásticamente en dirección a Whittemore y alzando la barbilla con suficiencia. El padre de Jackson borra inmediatamente la sonrisa, chirriando sus dientes—. Creo que nos debe una disculpa.

Alexander tiene su mano en un ademan rápido, haciendo que Laura y Derek se tensen y se aproximen a Stiles para cubrirlo en una muestra involuntaria de protección. El abogado Whittemore gruñe con fuerza, mirándoles con severa molestia.

—Solo quiero ver los papeles, por dios. No hace falta que quieran matarme.

—Perdona a mis salvajes y primarios sobrinos—comenta Peter, sonriendo ladinamente y mirando a Stiles—. Entrégale los papeles para poder irnos de una buena vez de aquí, comienzo a pensar que se me contagia lo insensato—incluso mira deliberadamente a Alexander, dejando claro a quien se refiere.

Stiles le entrega los papeles sin borrar su expresión, estando completamente seguro, por lo que le dijo Laura y Melissa, que no había problemas con su tipo de sangre. Él seguía siendo un Omega, y debía de ser protegido y tratado por la ley como uno. Whittemore literalmente le arrebata los papeles de las manos, con un movimiento tan brusco que por poco el papel se rompe entre los dos agarres.

Los ojos del abogado leen veloces la información de los resultados, antes de mirar a Stiles con una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa que le provoca un escalofrió.

—Un Omega AB—repite, como si no estuviera sorprendido y fuera algo completamente normal—. Creo que ustedes me deben una disculpa a mí.

El Sheriff alza las cejas al mismo tiempo que Stiles lo hace, ambos sorprendidos. Laura incluso ha dejado de estar tensa para mirarle con incredulidad. Peter, como era de esperarse, es el único que se mantiene lo suficientemente distante del caso como para reaccionar un poco mejor que los otros.

—Sí. Es un Omega AB—comenta, haciendo un ademan restándole importancia—. Pero un Omega al fin y al cabo, señor Whittemore.

—¿Las pruebas lógicas fueron hechas?

Stiles cada vez está más confundido ¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Pruebas _lógicas?_ Sinceramente, era la primera vez que se sentía fuera de lugar en un tema así, y ahora comprendía que es lo que siente Scott cuando no entiende de qué hablaban.

—No hacía falta—al parecer el mayor de los Hale sabe perfectamente de que habla Whittemore, e incluso se muestra seguro, como si la victoria estuviera garantizada dijera lo que dijera el contrario. Eso le hace sentir mejor, reconfortado—. Stiles tiene celos desde los doce.

El susodicho se sonroja furiosamente.

—¡Eso es personal, idiota! —exclama, mirando indignado hacia Peter quien, como siempre, solamente sonríe sin importarle.

—Tenía que aclarar el punto aquí. Eres un Omega. Punto y vámonos.

—No son suficientes pruebas—dice rápidamente Alexander, frunciendo el ceño—. El señor Hale no es oficialmente pareja de Stillinski.

—¿Oficial? —Esta vez es Laura quien responde, alzando una ceja—. Según la constitución estadounidense, no hace falta que esta esté registrada para ser oficial para el individuo.

—Supérelo, Whittemore—la voz burlona de Peter hace que el abogado apriete con más fuera los dientes. Stiles, de un modo u otro, siente que esto no terminara bien; su seguridad se desinfla completamente por un presentimiento, un cosquilleo en su nuca que le informa que algo está mal—. Ha perdido, fin de discusión. Ahora retire la demanda dignamente antes de que el pueblo completo sepa que ha perdido un caso.

—No la retirare—gruñe el hombre, tensándose y colocándose en una posición que Stiles vagamente recuerda en un libro de historia. Derek, Laura y Peter gruñen en voz alta, lo suficientemente audible, y entonces sabe que es serio.

—Reto a una pelea a la familia Hale.

 **.**

Stiles sabe que es un reto.

Ha leído de ellos desde que era niño y asistió a la escuela, sintiéndose fascinado por ellos como si fuera una de las batallas de las películas de acción en vivo.

Las batallas territoriales entre Alfas eran legendarias, primarias e instintivas, y a la vez tan complejas que con toda sinceridad podía afirmar que ansiaba ver una en la vida real. Obviamente, su padre se enteraba que estaba por los alrededores de inmediato, obligándole a ir a casa y encerrarse, llegando a utilizar la voz para garantizar que le obedeciera y no saliera de su habitación a escondidas.

Nunca vio una pelea antes, o al menos no una de verdad además del enfrentamiento de Laura y Derek; e incluso esa pelea fue falsa, solamente un par de hermanos queriendo someter al otro por todos los medios, caprichosos niños luchando como si fueran titanes en una rabieta. Bebés gigantes con fuerza descomunal peleando por un juguete o la atención de su madre.

Esta pelea es diferente, lo sabe. Si un Alfa de otra familia prácticamente exige a otro pelear, no solo es una pelea por instinto. Es un reto territorial o de dominancia, y cualquiera de los dos puede terminar en heridas de gravedad, e incluso, la muerte de uno de los Alfas involucrados.

Scott llega hasta él cuando le ve salir de la habitación, con la pregunta en sus ojos chocolates y la preocupación en su rostro. Niega con la cabeza hacia McCall, silenciosamente pidiendo que no pregunte y sintiendo como los Hale se reúnen con los más jóvenes.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta de inmediato Cora, mirando a Laura.

—¿Liberaron a Derek? —Erika nota que el pelinegro ya no está esposado, y que al parecer los oficiales, más bien dicho Parrish, no lo está vigilando más.

Stiles no tiene idea de lo que pasara, si acaso Laura les dirá que ocurre o simplemente les dirá que se vayan al Loft. Sin embargo la Jefa Alfa no dice absolutamente nada, y Peter, quien al parecer todo se tomaba a la ligera, esta demasiado callado para que no sea una mala señal.

Derek simplemente mira a su prima Beta frunciendo el ceño, también guardando un tenso silencio esperando la reacción de Laura al igual que todos.

—Nos han retado—la Alfa dice por fin, con los hombros caídos y una postura pensativa.

Isaac frunce el ceño un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Un reto? —pregunta el rubio, sin entender, o al menos así le parece a Stiles, quien está mucho más ocupado teniendo visiones para nada reconfortantes sobre los resultados de la pelea.

Escenarios en los cuales, la gran mayoría, Alexander Whittemore aparecía sin cabeza; en la minoría, era Peter quien terminaba decapitado.

Sin embargo, ni Laura ni Derek aparecen en las visiones, y Stiles sabe porque: Los Hale son importantes para él, y de cierta forma, no quiere que les pasara nada ni siquiera en su imaginación.

El Sheriff se acerca a ellos sin que nadie responda a la pregunta de Isaac. Luce preocupado, e incluso podría decirse que está cansado, como si hubiera vivido eso cientos de veces y aún siguiera sintiéndose perdido.

—Whittemore exige que la pelea sea en territorio neutral—avisa, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Laura antes de continuar, ignorando olímpicamente como Stiles está mordiéndose el labio y desprendiendo nerviosismo como una máquina—. Tiene términos.

La Jefa Alfa solo bufa con cansancio, en una especie de resoplido amargo que no llega a ser una risa.

—¿Ahora es él quien tiene términos? —Alza una ceja, preguntando con ironía—. Fácilmente pudimos haber dicho que no y ahorrarnos todo esto.

Pero Stiles sabe que no pueden decir no. Que el Alfa de Laura nunca le permitiría decir que no a un reto tan explícito. Porque decir que no significaría dejarse someter contra un Alfa ajeno que drásticamente le estaba pidiendo demostrar lo que valía. Un Alfa jamás diría que no a algo como eso, e incluso siempre trataría de ser superior a los demás y hacérselos saber, como si eso fuera suficiente para evitar que se metieran con ellos y su familia, para probar al mundo que eran merecedores de su estatus y jerarquía, como un viejo ritual primitivo para garantizar que no se habían equivocado en confiar en ellos.

 _Alfas orgullosos e idiotas._

Como si supiera que está pensando, Derek le dirige una mirada con las cejas alzadas en una silenciosa pregunta, y Stiles solamente puede sentir como la estampida de rinocerontes vuelve a causar estragos en su vientre, haciéndole sonrojar por aquellas rudas cosquillas.

 _Orgullosos, idiotas y atractivos Alfas._

—No hay otra cosa que hacer, Laura—Peter dice, en cierto modo divertidamente resignado, estando casi seguro que no será él quien se enfrente al otro Alfa—. Hemos aceptado.

—Tú no pelearas—dice Malia, como si fuera algo fácil de saber, e Isaac incluso observa a Peter con duda, queriendo asegurarse que no peleará—. No puedes.

—Yo no peleare, obviamente—Peter rueda los ojos como si fuera una cosa de todos los días—. El imbécil de Whittemore de seguro querrá que Derek sea quien se enfrente a él.

El omega siente como se tensa de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada a Derek, tratando de cruzar sus miradas de nuevo y asegurarse que él no peleará, que se mantendrá al margen. _Como si eso fuera posible,_ piensa cuando el Alfa no hace ademan de prestarle atención, soltando un suspiro derrotado y preparándose mentalmente para ver cómo, de nuevo en menos de una semana, vera su segunda pelea entre Alfas.

—¡Una pelea de dominación! —exclama Erika, como si ahora todo estuviera claro—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que mi primito quiera mostrar su fuerza frente a su suegro?

Stiles puede ver que, de manera drástica, su padre se ha quedado sorprendido sin saber que decir.

Derek solamente suelta un gruñido de molestia, tratando de borrar la sonrisa divertida que Erika tiene pintada en el rostro y que parece ser imborrable.

—Cierra la boca—dice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nadie demostrara a nadie nada—Laura lleva su mano a las sienes, sobándolas un poco antes de darle una mirada a su familia—. Sean cual sean las "condiciones" —dice poniendo énfasis a la última palabra—, no quiero que interfieran en nada, ¿Queda claro?

—No interferiría—Malia dice rápidamente, no dejando a los otros contestar—. Cualquier idiota sabe que no puede hacer nada contra dos Alfas peleando, ¿No es esa la razón por la cual nunca interferimos en sus peleas? Creo que nos ha quedado más que claro que son brutales, y no se ellos, pero yo quiero vivir.

Isaac y Erika alzan las cejas, impresionados ante la crudeza de las palabras de la chica. Laura solo sonríe un poco, al igual que Peter.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora—dice Laura, antes de mirar al Sheriff con seriedad—. ¿Qué terreno considera neutral?

.

Claro.

Como el agua.

Más claro que eso.

Claro como un cristal limpio, recién pulido.

Súper clarísimo.

 _¿Por qué no pensó en ese lugar?_

Stiles siempre se ha considerado inteligente, y eso cualquiera puede notarlo a simple vista, e incluso, saber que es totalmente cierto y valido que lo piense. Stiles es inteligente, brillante, intuitivo pero a la vez dejando que la lógica se adueñe un poco de su razón; amante de la ciencia ficción y un lector empedernido de las novelas criminales, leer los casos de su padre y querer resolverlos a escondidas junto con Scott.

Sin embargo, cuando hablaron de un lugar neutral, un sitio donde ninguno de los Alfas puede tener la ventaja o se considere territorio de alguno, lo último que le paso por la cabeza fue pensar en la escuela.

Las escuela de Beacon, aquella en donde Derek empezó a dar clases, donde seguramente la mayoría de los Hale mayores asistieron en la escuela superior, donde Stiles y los demás cursan año actualmente; esta vacía.

Era de esperarse, después de todo, el Sheriff y los oficiales de Beacon debieron mandar una alerta a las oficinas escolares, impidiendo que los alumnos se quedaran hasta tarde, a sabiendas de lo peligroso que podía ser una pelea de dominancia entre Alfas enemigos. Y considerando que Alexander Whittemore trató—y Stiles podría apostar que aún trata— de encarcelar a Derek, es por demás, una amenaza Alfa para los Hale.

Laura camina como si fuera la dueña del territorio, desprendiendo seguridad a cada paso y haciendo que Stiles, de cierta forma, quiera salir del perímetro que la rodea, ir a esconderse en lo más profundo de un rincón para evitar que el poder de dominancia natural de la Alfa le embargue y quiera someterse ante ella. Derek e incluso Peter, se encuentran ellos mismos desprendiendo el mismo aura, con un aroma peligroso que despierta a su Omega y hace que quiera retroceder. No lo hace, sin embargo, porque siente que estar ahí es mucho más importante que irse lejos; la parte lógica a sabiendas que su presencia será necesaria para evitar que alguien se salga de control, conociendo que un instinto de los Alfas que está aún más desarrollado que el territorial es el de protección.

—Todo esto es tu culpa—comenta con un bufido, haciendo que Scott, quien está caminando a su lado probablemente sintiendo lo mismo que él, luchando con aquel poder que los Alfas desprenden como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Culpa de quién? —pregunta, mirándole con atención sin dejar de caminar.

Stiles rueda los ojos.

—De nadie Scott.

El susodicho suspira con alivio, aparentemente.

—Pensé que era mi culpa—los demás parecen no prestar atención a su conversación, mientras entran por el pasillo escolar con dirección al campo de Lacrosse—. Tiene la manía de culparme por todo.

—¿Sera porque es tu culpa?

—Debes admitir que esto no es mi culpa.

—No—concuerda, frunciendo el ceño un poco—. No es tu culpa esta vez.

 _Es mía._

Laura les dirige una mirada sobre el hombro.

—No es culpa de nadie—dice la Alfa, encogiéndose un poco de manera desinteresada—. Solo es un idiota que tiene un imbécil como padre al que no le gusta perder. Eso suele pasar a veces.

Stiles, quien generalmente tiene cualquier comentario sarcástico en mente para responder cuando sea, no tiene palabras. Guarda silencio.

Y eso es una mala señal, y Derek, quien le observa desde atrás, lo entiende. Malia y Peter a su lado mantienen una conversación callada, realmente solo Peter habla mientras la otra asiente o comenta de vez en cuando, por lo que es mucho más reconfortante para él estar escuchando algo más.

Se centra en los latidos de Stiles, su Alfa mortificado de cierta forma por su Omega. Su madre solía decirle que cuando estaba alterada, su padre lo sentía como si fuera una emoción propia. Lo argumentaba diciendo que su unión era fuerte, ambos, la Alfa de su madre, e irónicamente el Omega de su padre, estaban conectados después de la mordida.

Stiles y él aún no han hecho nada para enlazarse, mucho menos ha estado cerca de anudarlo o morderlo, pero supone que es algo natural para un Omega preocuparse. Los latidos son constantes, sin cambios fuertes pero definitivamente si son más rápidos. Inhala profundamente lo más disimulado que puede, concentrándose solo en el aroma dulce y fresco como el ozono de Stiles, distinguiendo cierto tipo de aroma en él. Sudor y _algo más_. Eso solo quiere decir nerviosismo.

Es normal, está a punto de verle entregado a una parte animal. Él mismo se muestra nervioso cada vez que su madre tenía que defender el territorio de Beacon cuando era niño, sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos Alfas podía perder.

Cora le dedica una mirada significativa, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo.

—Tu Omega me estresa—murmura entre un gruñido.

—Deja de olerlo—espeta, como si fuera obvio, y Cora solo rueda los ojos.

Sin embargo, Derek se adelanta, colocándose al lado de Stiles. Este siente su presencia, y de inmediato y de manera inconsciente, se coloca un poco más cerca de él, sin apenas dirigirle una mirada.

—Molestas a Cora.

Stiles frunce el ceño. Ok, puede que no hubiera esperado un "Hola cariño" o un "Cielo, ¿Cómo estás" pero por lo menos piensa que se merece un _Hey_. Solo pedía un _hey…_

Claro que, se le había olvidado, hablaba de Derek- _macho Alfa sin sentimientos cuando estoy con gente_ -Hale.

—Perdóname—comenta de manera sarcástica—, pero mi misión en la vida es molestarla, ¿No estás viendo como me esfuerzo por hacerlo?

Derek frunce el ceño, mirándole un poco, antes de bufar.

—Estás molestándola porque apestas.

—Así que apesto, ¿eh? —su ceño se frunce un poco más y de inmediato siente la necesidad de vengarse lo antes posible al saber que su Omega esta levemente triste por no ser del agrado de su Alfa.

Su cerebro busca una información que pueda servirle, ser de utilidad en este momento, y recuerda las pláticas que tuvo con Melissa después de su primer celo. El aroma de un Omega es especialmente irresistible para un Alfa, Stiles tiene olor a Omega, lo sabe por aquella vez que ayudo a Derek con el papeleo y este término huyendo del lugar; solo necesitaba…

Piensa de inmediato en la sensación de besarse, observando con claridad la reacción del Alfa.

Derek abre los ojos cuando siente el aroma familiar gravarse con fuego en sus fosas nasales. Abetos, ozono, tierra mojada, el bosque mismo y hierba buena con fresas... _¡Diablos!_

Escucha el jadeo de Scott, el de Scott y Peter e incluso el de Laura, quien se ha girado bruscamente para mirar a Stiles con los ojos rojos, olfateando profundamente el ambiente y acercándose.

De inmediato se coloca frente al omega, gruñendo levemente por si la Alfa de Laura ha reaccionado con el aroma de un Omega excitado que desprende tan deliberadamente. En cambio, su hermana solo le dedica una mirada apresurada.

—Llévatelo de aquí. Nos alcanzaran después—dice, comenzando a correr lejos del aroma. Peter, sabiendo que su vida podría peligrar si se atreviera a hacer algo con el Omega, les sigue, y los demás solo lo hacen por instinto.

Derek toma del brazo a Stiles fuertemente, tirando de él hacia un aula abierta lo más pronto posible, queriendo aislarle del mundo mientras siga oliendo así, deseando alejar a Stiles de todos para siempre, privar a los demás de ese exquisito aroma que solo puede ser de _él…_

 _Ese aroma es mío…_

Stiles ahora sabe que la ha cagado.

Siente la tensión de Derek y el agarre de acero que le deja sin escapatoria, e incluso puede imaginar el ceño fuertemente fruncido en el rostro del Alfa sin siquiera verlo. Demonios, esto no es bueno, seguramente piensa cumplir su amenaza de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, y ahora a sus estúpidas hormonas de adolescente ya no le parece tan excitante eso como antes.

Entran al salón, y Derek cierra la puerta de inmediato. Le lanza una mirada, y Stiles se siente estremecer, sus piernas flaqueando y su estómago contrayéndose con expectación. El Alfa suelta un gruñido bajo, gutural y lo suficientemente audible para que la habitación haga eco del sonido. Se muerde el labio sintiendo como _algo_ resbaladizo comienza a mojar su agujero; siente vergüenza y se sonroja de inmediato y _malditas hormonas adolescentes_.

—No debiste haber hecho eso—la voz de Derek es un ronco susurro animal.

Stiles retrocede de manera instintiva, sintiendo como su Omega quiere escapar del Alfa lo más rápido posible, intimidado. Hale recorre la distancia con pasos decididos, lentos, como si estuviera acechando a una presa y no la quisiera espantar, cosa que ya es inútil, porque Stiles no siente miedo alguno, solo una profunda expectación y necesidad que le sorprende.

Sus piernas chocan con una superficie y reconoce que fue de seguro un escritorio. Derek sonríe ladinamente, sus ojos oscurecidos por una capa de nebulosa de gris y azul, sus pupilas dilatadas y una mirada de puro poder, de un depredador cuyo único motivo es cazar y devorar. Y Stiles se sorprende deseando se devorado.

—Lo que hiciste allá estuvo mal, Stiles—vuelve a decir el Alfa, haciendo de nuevo que se estremezca. Derek se inclina hacia él, sus cuerpos apenas separados por centímetros—. Hiciste a tu Alfa enojar. Eso no se hace…

—Perdóname, Alfa…—Stiles se encuentra diciendo en un sollozo, sintiendo como su agujero se contrae. Suelta un gemido al olfatear el aire lleno del aroma varonil de Derek, abrumado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Stiles? —se acerca un poco más, haciendo que de manera instintiva muestre su cuello. Derek olfatea justo ahí, donde la yugular lleva sangre a la parte superior de su cuerpo. Su nariz roza con aquel punto sensible, y la mano del Alfa se cierne sobre su cintura, dejando sus cuerpos pegados por completo. Stiles siente como hay un bulto grande en la entrepierna del otro, rozando con su propia erección que ha despertado sin proponérselo—. Dejaste que los demás te olieran…

— ¡Derek! —gime, necesitado, y el lubricante natural empapa todo a su paso, manchando sus glúteos y parte del jean.

El Alfa gruñe, colocando la boca en su cuello y dando una fuerte mordida, lo suficiente para dejar una marca. Pasa su lengua por ese sitio, para después succionar rudamente sacándole otro gemido. Stiles se remueve entre los fuertes brazos, sintiendo que donde su piel toca la de Derek quema con intensidad.

Se siente como… Oh no…

El Alfa une sus bocas en un beso necesitado, y Stiles gime, sintiendo como la lengua invade su cavidad y juega con la suya, la somete. Derek mordisquea su labio inferior, tirando de él, haciendo que Stiles gima aún más fuerte, sintiéndose una especie de bolita que se deshace a voluntad del Alfa. Esto solo ocurre… _Dios, no…_

Sus manos se dirigen al pecho de Hale, queriendo detenerle lo más rápido posible antes de que pierda su capacidad de pensar—lo cual sospecha, será pronto—, pero estas actúan por voluntad propia, sujetándose a la camiseta de Derek, sosteniéndola con sus dedos encrespados por el deseo al cual está siendo sometido.

Stiles no quiere detenerlo… pero tiene que…

—Por favor…—dice entre los besos, soltando suspiros y jadeos cada vez que puede—. Derek…

Derek se dirige a su cuello, soltando sus labios por fin, y dedicándose a lamer y besar esa parte en específico que le hace estremecer, sus manos dirigiéndose a su espalda baja, deslizándose con lentitud hasta tomar su trasero con ellas. El cuerpo del Alfa se cierne sobre él y el escritorio, dejándole sin escapatoria, como si supiera lo que pasa por la mente nublada de Stiles, como si pudiera leer detrás de los pensamientos inconexos que el Omega planea alejarse de él.

No es hasta que siente los colmillos humanos de Derek querer morder su piel que reacciona.

 _No, así no…_

—¡Derek! —exclama en voz alta, nervioso, empujando el cuerpo del Alfa lejos de él. Apenas le separa unos centímetros, pero es suficiente para alejar el calor sofocante de él y poder respirar.

Mala idea.

El aire está lleno de feromonas, del aroma fuerte de Derek, del suyo propio siendo especialmente más dulce ahora que tiene su agujero lubricado y gotea por sus muslos. Dios… el rostro del Alfa esta sonrojado debajo de su barba, su respiración es agitada y sus ojos están oscurecidos de lujuria, completamente abandonado, justo como Stiles supone que está él también.

—¿Qué… ocurre? —logra decir Derek entre jadeos, no deja de sostenerle en ningún momento, pero no hace ademan de acercarse.

—Tenemos que parar—dice, y se golpea la frente mentalmente por ser él quien está pidiendo parar ahora.

—Stiles, yo…

—No—niega con la cabeza, empujándole un poco más—. No, Derek, es… demonios, yo… hueles tan bien, ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? —comienza a exasperarse, su mente siendo nublada por su necesidad de nuevo—. Derek, no podemos hacer esto… aquí—aclara rápidamente al ver en los ojos del Alfa sufrir el rechazo de su Omega—, cuando… cuando termine el reto podemos, no lo sé, yo… soy nuevo en esto ¿bien? Así que, te diré, yo… yo… mi celo se adelantó.

Los ojos verdes se abren sorprendidos, mirándole el rostro, pero su mirada se desplaza por su pecho hacia abajo, y Stiles siente que se sonroja aún más si eso es posible.

—Stiles—comienza el Alfa, pero se interrumpe con un gruñido de frustración y deseo en partes iguales, y con rapidez se aleja del chico, separándose por metros—. Llamare a tu padre.

—Puedo ir solo a casa…

—¡No dejare que vayas con un celo empezado a casa solo! —le interrumpe con un gruñido y sus ojos azules por completo. Stiles traga grueso, sintiendo sus piernas de nuevo temblar. Derek saca su celular de su bolsillo trasero, marcando con rapidez en número que se ha aprendido de memoria y llevándoselo a la oreja, esperando.

El Sheriff contestas dos timbres después.

—Sheriff.

— _¿Quién habla?_ —pregunta al otro lado de la línea, y el Alfa solo le dedica una sola mirada a Stiles, todo sonrojado, suplicante y a la expectativa; no lo volverá a mirar si no quiere mandar a la mierda su auto control.

—Derek, señor.

— _Derek_ —parece aliviado, aunque sabe que no lo estará cuando le diga el motivo de su llamada—. _¿Tú y Stiles están en la escuela?_

—Sí, aquí estamos.

— _Laura me ha dicho que aún Alexander no llega. Nosotros vamos en camino, solo espero llegar a tiempo_ —puede escuchar los autos en la calle a través del auricular, así que no se preocupa demasiado—. _¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

—Hmm—Derek vacila, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación de estar siendo apuntado con un arma sin estarlo realmente, acorralado entre la espada, en este caso el Sheriff, y la pared—. Necesito decirle algo, es sobre Stiles.

 _—_ _¿Está bien?_ —de inmediato el Sheriff se alarma.

—Está… está bien…

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Está herido?_

—Físicamente está bien, señor pero…—a la mierda, tenía que decirle—, está entrando en celo señor.

La línea se queda en silencio de repente, y solo escucha los autos de fondo, porque incluso el Sheriff ha dejado de respirar, y Derek sabe que tiene sus razones. Un Alfa sin enlazar junto con un Omega en celo… no es para nada una buena comunicación, y eso ignorando el hecho del interés que el Alfa muestra sobre el Omega en cuestión. Cualquier persona está completamente en su derecho al pensar que el Alfa se aprovecharía y dejaría que sus instintos le guíen para reproducirse con el Omega.

Pero Derek no. Tiene suficiente autocontrol para hacer lo correcto.

Aunque eso significase que no follara a Stiles en mucho tiempo.

Gran sacrificio.

— _Voy para allá_ —responde el oficial por fin—. _No hagas nada estúpido, Hale._

Y con eso cuelga, sin dejar que Derek se explique.

Guarda el artefacto en su bolsillo trasero de nuevo, sin dirigirle nunca la mirada a Stiles, porque sí, efectivamente quiere hacer algo muy estúpido y arriesgado en este momento.

Comienza a respirar rápidamente, no dejando que el aroma sea procesado por su cerebro, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Se quedan en silencio, y Stiles tampoco dice nada para iniciar un tema de conversación, y en silencio, Derek se lo agradece.

El sonido del coche de policía siendo estacionado es suficiente para que el Alfa sienta alivio de verdad.

Derek se dirige a la puerta, evitando contacto con Stiles y saliendo de ella para esperar afuera.

El Sheriff llega corriendo unos minutos después, observándole con atención.

—Puedes irte ya—dice John, y Derek asiente, comenzando a caminar hacia el campo. Antes de si quiera avanzar lo suficiente para considerarse fuera del alcance del perímetro del Sheriff, este dice en voz alta: —. Gracias.

.

Laura está tensa.

Eso cualquier persona con dos pares de ojos lo puede ver, y de seguro, si un ciego llegara a pasar por casualidad cerca de ella, incluso podría sentir la tensión e imaginarla completamente erizada, como un gato que está cerca de algo peligroso, o una superficie de acero dispuesta a recibir un impacto fuerte.

Pero eso es normal, o al menos así piensan los demás miembros de la manada, por lo que ninguno hace ademán de acercarse, siempre dándole espacio para poder sentirse libre dentro de la jaula imaginaria en la que se ha convertido el campo de Lacrosse para ella. Una jaula que tiene como función servir de ring para luchar.

No tiene miedo del resultado de la pelea, su Alfa completamente segura de sus habilidades, su loba orgullosa del poder que los Betas Alfa de su familia son capaces de hacer; confiada… probablemente más de lo que debería, es cierto, pero no puede evitarlo. Derek es un excelente luchador, e incluso Peter es lo bastante astuto para resistir lo suficiente y vencer al otro Alfa.

Ella, por su parte, nunca ha perdido ante nadie además de su madre y Derek, eso que numerosas veces ha sido defensora de Omegas en las calles de Brooklyn, donde, como si fuera un ritual, cientos de Alfas iban en busca de Omegas libres e indefensos para tener una buena noche de placer cuando el sol caía. Laura pasaba todos los días por ese camino cuando regresaba de sus estudios en la universidad, y múltiples veces había estado a punto de presenciar una violación. Obviamente ella no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, defendiendo a los Omegas y ordenándoles con voz Alfa para que se encerraran en sus casas. Una vez incluso Derek le ayudó.

Sí. No perderían de ningún modo, y de eso está segura.

Laura estaba tensa por otra cosa.

Había olido a Stiles, y está completamente segura del motivo.

El Omega está a punto de entrar en celo, lo cual es extremadamente peligroso tomando en cuenta en donde están, y lo más importante, contra quien lucharan.

El aroma de Stiles podría dejar a Alfas sin enlazar fuera de combate, llamándoles como abejas a la miel, casi obligándoles a ir y aparearse con él. Laura incluso se vio en la necesidad de huir lo más rápido del chico, tratando de impedir una violación de un Omega inocente y que su hermano le matará por siquiera acercarse a su pareja.

Solo espera que el aroma desaparezca pronto.

 ** _._**

Derek sale por la puerta, entrando casi corriendo al campo, donde su familia le espera. Laura le mira fijamente, sus ojos brillando en nerviosismo. Él solamente mueve la cabeza en negativa, acercándose hasta posicionarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta su hermana.

—Bien—Derek suelta un gruñido, observando como del otro lado del campo Alexander Whittemore se acerca.

No hay testigos con él, como normalmente era. Más personas significarían aún más riesgo de herir a otras personas ajenas a ellos, y respetando la costumbre, Derek manda solo una mirada al resto para hacerlos retroceder, sabiendo que Laura está completamente concentrada en el avance del Alfa enemigo.

Camina seguro, decidido, e incluso la línea rojiza alrededor del iris que caracteriza a los Alfas rodea los ojos azules. Derek sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que está completamente convencido de la pelea y que nada lo hará retractarse a estas alturas.

Cuando llega a la suficiente distancia para comenzar, Laura habla.

—He oído que tienes condiciones—comenta de manera seria—. Exijo saber cuáles son.

Alexander frunce el ceño.

—Mi única condición es—comienza, fijando sus ojos en los de Laura— elegir a quien me enfrente. Espero que respetes eso.

—Desde luego—su hermana accede, alzando la barbilla—. Solo recuerda que tu decisión debe ser Alfa.

—Obviamente—espeta, y su mirada cargada de veneno se encuentra con la de Derek, haciendo que este le mire con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle nada del desprecio que siente por él, mostrarse impasible ante él.

—Creo que ya tengo claro quién será su oponente—dice Laura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mira a Derek, dándole solo una palmada en el hombro y un apretón. Sabe lo que Laura quiere decir, mantener fuera de esto sus habilidades sobrenaturales, solo contando con las de un Alfa común, aislando todo y dejando solo al humano.

Laura se dirige fuera del campo hacia las gradas donde los demás le miran. Derek se coloca en tensión en cuanto el otro Alfa toma posición de defensa. Antes de empezar, siente la necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

—Tienes solo una oportunidad para dejar esta locura—su voz es potente, pero no utiliza _la voz_ , si lo hiciera, significaría una amenaza contra el otro—. No tendré compasión de otro modo.

Alexander sonríe maliciosamente, gruñendo con los dientes apretados.

—Yo tampoco la tendré.

Lo último coherente que escucha es la voz de Laura susurrar desde las gradas.

—Acabalo, Der.

 ** _._**

Un golpe le hace caer hacia atrás, y cuando ve la figura del Alfa cernirse sobre él, lo único que puede hacer es lanzar una patada a ciegas, impactando contra la piel tierna del torso opuesto y lanzando a Alexander unos metros más allá, permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

Sangre corre por su barbilla, manchando lo que queda de su remera blanca, reducida en girones de tela que cuelga de sus hombros. Sus pantalones están llenos de barro, rasgados por las rocas y húmedos de la humedad que se filtra por la tela haciendo contacto con su piel. Sus ojos arden de enojo, rojos por el polvo en el aire que se ha levantado por la pelea, haciendo juego con sus emociones.

Los jadeos que dejan su boca son cortos y visibles por el aire frio de Noviembre, sus hombros suben y bajan con cada inhalación tortuosa debido a una costilla probablemente rota. Se limpia la sangre del labio, dejando un rastro rojo en su brazo y mira al hombre con el que pelea, en el mismo estado que él o incluso peor. Con su cabello rubio lleno de suciedad y un ojo morado.

Derek y Alexander están terminando su Pelea de Dominancia, algo que la mayoría de los Alfas tratan de evitar a toda costa, pero cuando dos reclaman dominancia en una discusión o sobre una persona, incluso sobre un tema legal, es necesario para terminar la disputa. Pero no se supone que termine así. Derek nunca quiso volver a ver a Alexander después de salir de prisión.

Pero ahí estaban, en el campo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Alexander se recupera y arremete contra él, sin que él pueda esperarlo y tirándolo al suelo. Su brazo cruje debajo de su cuerpo, doblándose en un ángulo imposible. El latigazo de dolor recorriendo su espina dorsal como ponzoñosa de serpiente, sacándole un jadeo.

En un segundo, Derek está en el suelo, gruñendo y tratando de saber que le ha pasado. Antes de descubrirlo, lo levantan del suelo fangoso antes de patearlo en las entrañas otra vez, para asegurarse. Jadea de sorpresa y dolor, antes de tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Alexander sonríe, comenzando a retirarse con el pensamiento de haberle vencido gracias a su brazo roto y sus costillas dañadas.

La regla número uno de las peleas es que nunca debes mostrar miedo, la dos es no darle la espalda al oponente. Alexander recuerda la segunda cuando su cara choca con el pasto cubierto de barro del campo de Lacrosse. Es dado vuelta rápidamente por Derek, que se sienta sobre él y le da un buen golpe en la mejilla izquierda, dejando a Alexander en shock. A ese golpe le acompañan tres más, todos fuertes y potentes, sacándole gruñidos de dolor y haciéndole un corte en el labio y un ojo morado solo porque podía hacerlo.

La sangre comienza a salir de su nariz, ahogándose con ella cuando da una bocanada.

Los golpes se detienen.

Para Whittemore, Hale no debería ni poder levantarse, mucho menos taclearlo y darle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra debido al dolor de sus costillas y su brazo herido, y por supuesto había dejado a Derek lo suficientemente cansado como para desmayarse. Pero ahí está, mirándose mutuamente, uno con sorpresa y el otro con desdén y profundo desprecio.

Derek respira pesadamente, soltando gruñidos de tanto en tanto y aun sobre Alexander impidiéndole moverse.

—Ríndete—pronuncia con la voz pastosa, ronca a través de sus labios partidos.

Whittemore gruñe fuertemente.

—N-no—dice a duras penas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reparar en el sabor metalico de la sangre.

Derek gruñe aún más fuerte, llenando el campo de su furia animal.

—Ríndete—repite de nuevo, más rudamente que la vez anterior.

—N-no… lo ha-hare.

La mano de Hale se dirige a su pierna, dándole un golpe potente, rompiendo el fémur y haciendo a Whittemore gritar de dolor puro.

—Ríndete.

Alexander le mira con infinito desprecio. Y es cuando la paciencia de Derek se va por el caño.

—¡Ríndete! —grita, su voz de Alfa haciendo que su familia en las gradas se alteren, sus ojos brillando en color rojo brillante sin que él se lo proponga, sus colmillos a centímetros de la cara de Alexander, los ojos de Whittenmore llenándose de lágrimas por el poder que está ejerciendo sobre él, la influencia y el impulso de dejarse dominar, el miedo—. Ríndete, ahora.

—Me…—dice entre lágrimas, ahogándose con su sangre y el agua salada que sale a borbotones de las comisuras de sus ojos—, me rindo.

.

Stiles jadea y gime desde su habitación, el aullido potente que se filtra por la ventana haciéndole estremecer.

 _Derek._


	23. Capítulo 20

**_Capítulo 20: Celo_**

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene multiple contenido sexual explicito entre dos hombres. Si eres homofobico, lo cual dudo si es que llegaste hasta aquí, o simplemente no disfrutas de ese genero, puedes retirarte libremente sin ofender a nadie. Gracias._**

 _._

 _._

Stiles se remueve inquieto de nuevo, sintiendo como la tela de su camiseta se pega a su espalda como una segunda piel, ardiendo de sobre manera, como si fuera una especie de camisa de tortura hecha de lija y clavos. Su padre sigue conduciendo, ignorando como su hijo está casi muerto en el asiento trasero de su coche.

No bajas los vidrios del automóvil en ningún momento, consciente de, llegado el caso, un Alfa huela a Stiles en pleno celo, no podría hacer mucho para defender a su propio hijo de una posible violación contra la voluntad del Omega y él mismo.

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cuando llegan a su casa, pero si siente como su padre lo toma de los hombros, sintiendo su contacto arder como nunca antes, provocándole solo un jadeo al verse siendo lastimado.

—Tranquilo Stiles—dice su padre, conduciéndole a su habitación. El Omega esta bastante consciente para sonreír burlonamente.

—Estoy tranquilo—comenta, caminando el mismo hacia las escaleras esperando a que su padre cierre la casa con los múltiples seguros que impiden la entrada de intrusos indeseados—. Estoy tranquilo, solo estoy... Dios. No estoy tranquilo, Derek, ¿él? ¿cómo...?—deja de hablar, respirando con dificultad.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Stiles.

No tiene energía para pelearle eso, por lo que sube con rapidez hacia su cuarto, tratando de no tropezarse con sus propios pies temblorosos. Cierra con un portazo la puerta, y busca por toda la habitación la puerta del armario, dispuesto a sacar todo para hacer su nido lo bastante cómodo. Sonrió cuando abrió el pequeño ropero, encontrándose con todo lo que necesitaba y una nota con la perfecta caligrafía de la mamá de Scott.

Melissa sabía que su celo no tardaba en llegar, y como toda madre preocupada, había estado abasteciéndole de comida, almohadas de felpa, y mantas gruesas. Seguramente su padre en este momento estaba informando a la escuela. Debajo de una sábana delgada, Stiles encuentra "juguetes" nuevos para él.

En este momento Stiles cuenta con 4 nuevos vibradores y consoladores (sumando un total de 12 juguetes). Y si, es malditamente vergonzoso que necesite _esas cosas_ para satisfacerse a sí mismo durante todo su jodido celo, pero es la cruz que le toco vivir y no puede quejarse.

Toma unas cuantas mantas con la poca cordura que le queda, llevándolas a la esquina de su habitación, del lado contrario a su cama, al lado de la puerta del baño particular y su escritorio, donde descansa su computadora aun encendida. El lugar donde hace su nido es un desnivel circular en el suelo, acolchado con alfombra y de dos metros de diámetro y cincuenta centímetros de profundidad.

En las últimas décadas, las casas habían sido diseñadas con "cuartos específicos para Omegas", que estaban conectados a un baño privado, a prueba de sonido completamente, nada de lo que sucediera dentro de esas cuatro paredes podía salir. Su alrededor estaba perfecto, con luces tenues simulando una cueva y su _nido_ construido con un espesor de alrededor de 2 pies (60 cm) de colchones, almohadas y mantas cómodas.

Stiles contempla su obra, considerándose listo para su cuarto año de tortura, sufrimiento solitario y gritos de placer provocados por plástico frio y metal. Empezando a sentir el ardor en su entrepierna y su trasero con más insistencia, se despoja de su ropa y se mete en lo que sería su pequeño hogar por la próxima semana, tratando de descansar un poco antes de que su cuerpo virgen exigiera el placer falsificado de un sexo infructífero.

Si tuviera que elegir cualquier cosa para hacerla desaparecer por completo, su elección seria definitivamente el celo.

No lo soportaba, y estaba seguro que la única manera de no tenerlo era embarazándose, cosa que, definitivamente no pasará en un futuro próximo. Bueno, puede que él sí quisiera tener bebés porque ¿Quién no ama a los bebes? Solo una persona sin corazón no quiere bebés... ¿cierto? Aunque, pensándolo bien, si su bebe era un Omega eso solamente sería mandarlo a un mundo que no estaba listo aún para ser igualitario. Stiles no quiere eso. Quiere que sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos crezcan en un lugar libre, donde nadie te mire o señale, o espere que hagas lo que ellos esperan solo para complacerlos. Él hará un mundo libre para ellos.

Conclusión: no podía tener bebés y no podía desaparecer su celo.

Stiles sobreviviría, ok, lo sabe. Siempre ha pasado los celos solo, completamente solo sin contar con la compañía de su manita y unos cuantos artefactos de auto placer, ¿Por qué este celo sería diferente?

— _Porque tienes un Alfa_ —la vocecita se escucha en su mente, susurrándole insidiosamente lo que Stiles ya sabe.

Joder.

Casi logra que Derek y él tengan un celo juntos.

Casi.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no le gustaría que Hale le viera estando completamente cegado por el placer y el celo. Seria vergonzoso. Demasiado... pero también excitante y...

Un aullido se escucha por toda la habitación. Stiles jadea en reconocimiento, su Omega dando por conocido aquel sonido como si estuviera diseñado para responder a él.

 _Derek._

Gime sin poder contenerlo, sintiendo como el calor comienza a apresarle en su burbuja, sofocándole. No está seguro de la hora que es, pero puede notar que el reto ya ha concluido, y él no estuvo ahí para verlo. Sus ojos se abren de golpe al sentir la familiar sensación de frío entre sus muslos delgados, creada por la secreción de Slick saliendo de su agujero. Junto con el celo, los cuerpos de los Omegas también producen un tipo de lubricación natural en las entradas por donde, se supone, deba entrar el Alfa o la pareja, ya sea el ano o la vagina, y se le dio posteriormente el nombre de "Slick (Resbaladizo)" porque, bueno, esa era su función.

Stiles lo sabe. Sus antepasados tuvieron una grandiosa imaginación eligiendo el nombre de esa sustancia caliente y resbaladiza.

A medida que el Slick gotea a las sabanas, Stiles instintivamente arquea la espalda, como si alguien fuese a estar allí para atenderlo, pero se encuentra solo con el aire frío de su habitación. Gimiendo en lujuriosa miseria, Stiles entra en pánico cuando su entrada palpita en un dolor ardiente al estar vacía. Sujeta las sábanas mientras empuja sus caderas en el aire, con la esperanza de que algún ser mágico se compadeciera y lo liberara dándole la euforia de un sexo duro y agotador. Pero, por desgracia, eso no va a pasarle al pobre Omega, y gime de frustración por la falta de contacto corporal que su cuerpo deseaba.

Empieza a retorcerse y palpar las sábanas, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudara. Pero es inútil, porque Stiles sabe que no hay ningún vibrador a su alcance ahora, que todos están en la caja en su armario, y está lo bastante cansado y nublado como para tratar de ir por ellos.

Sus dedos se dirigen a su entrada con un único intento, y se adentran en su agujero rápidamente, aliviando un poco. Pasan diez minutos con ellos adentro, hasta que sólo aumenta aún más su tormento, provocando sensaciones placenteras en todas las partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Siente su pene palpitar, y Stiles se estremece en respuesta, sabiendo que estaba el solo para hacerse cargo de lo que está destinado a sucederle durante el celo a todos los hombres Omega. Sus instintos le dijeron que se procurara placer, y él no puede luchar contra ellos, incluso si quisiera. Stiles se inclina, entre sus piernas, y comienza a acariciarse lentamente.

Entre los movimientos lentos, suaves apretones, y las auto-penetraciones, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su pene esté completamente erecto (que no es mucho, pero bueno, él no iba a preñar a nadie en esta vida). Pronto, inconscientemente empieza a empujar contra su mano y sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más rápidos y duros. Su cuerpo entero temblando en placer, sin poder contener los gemidos necesitados que salen de su boca. Primero suave, y después como gritos, exigiendo ser atendido por un Alfa que no está ahí.

A los pocos minutos, la visión de Stiles se vuelve blanco, y él dejó escapar un grito silencioso como su semen golpeó la manta debajo de él y se mezcló con el Slick seco.

Su cuerpo empieza a calmarse y su respiración a equilibrarse, y Stiles decide que lo mejor es sacar sus dedos ahora cubiertos de Slick. Una vez vacío por fin, suspira y se deja caer contra las mantas, exhausto, se queda allí durante esos momentos tranquilos—que pronto se convertirán en inexistentes durante el trascurso de la semana—pensando en su vida.

Piensa profundamente en que se sentirá estar cerca de una persona durante sus celos, compartirlos con alguien además de él, en un acto tan íntimo que le sorprende siquiera que realmente esté dispuesto a hacer. Pero debe de. Porque la sociedad espera que de hijos, que sirva y se comporte como Omega por una vez en su vida.

Al pensar en la "sociedad", sus compañeros de escuela vienen a su mente. Scott tenia a Allison, su mejor amigo tenia a una persona aunque no pareciese Alfa.

Pero eso no importa, porque un Alfa que no parece Alfa está bien, o al menos eso piensan los demás. Un Omega, un AB Omega que no tiene ni idea de a donde pertenecer, que solo es un idealista dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para cambiar al mundo cuando sabe que no lo lograra... Stiles siente angustia en la boca del estómago y pronto sus mejillas se sienten tan frías como sus muslos mientras las lágrimas, que él atribuye a las hormonas del celo, caen de sus ojos como cascadas, sin que él pueda detenerlas y lo más importante, sin que él realmente quiera pararlas.

Él las deja caer.

.

Laura siente como su bolsillo comienza a vibrar, acompañado del sonido clasico que provoca el pequeño aparato conocido como celular al recibir una llamada. Suspira un poco, sintiendo como el aire frio comienza a colarse a traves de su sudadera morada.

Sus primos estan comentando la pelea desde hace unos minutos, y aunque no se han movido del campo, Derek ha salido corriendo hace aproximadamente viente minutos, perdiendose en el bosque antes de que Laura haya procesado la victoria.

Un aullido se escuchó poco despues a eso, y entonces la Hale sabe a donde ha ido su hermanito. Realmente, lo unico que puede hacer es rezar a todos los cielos que Derek no haga nada estupido.

Mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando su cerlular y contestando de inmediato.

—¿Hola? —pregunta, seriamente y de manera profesional.

— _Laura_ —la voz de su madre suena al otro lado de la linea, haciendo que de inmediato la Hale se tense, como si la anterior Jefa Alfa pudiera verla— _, hija, ¿Cómo está todo allá en Beacon? Peter se fue apresuradamente está mañana sin que yo pudiera evitarlo._

—Mamá, el tio Peter está aqui—contesta, sintiendo como la sonrisa de nerviosismo comienza a formarse en sus labios—. Vino porque yo se lo pedi. Necesitabamo su ayuda con Derek.

— _Oh sí, ¿tu hermano ya salio de prision?_

—Sí, ya hemos sacado al pequeño Derek de su castigo.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea precisamente tu hermano quien sea encerrado por defender a un Omega?_ —su madre suspira, aunque Laura sabe que está levemente orgullosa. Ella lo estaría—. _Pero dime, ¿Ese Omega es especial para Derek? Porque realmente quiero nietos, Laura, y tu no haces absolutamente nada para darmelos, cachorra desagradecida._

—¡Pero mamá...!

— _Nada de peros Laura. Merezco mi venganza. Ustedes deben de luchar tanto como yo luche ara criarlos._

—Eres una vengativa—la Hale frunce el ceño, sintiendo como sonrie ladinamente con sus colmillos de fuera. Vaya madre le ha tocado.

— _Me levante más de un millon de veces en la madrugada para que tú no tuvieras pesadillas despues de tu primera pelicula de terror. Merezco ser recompensada por todas esa veces que tú y Derek casi se mataban por un juguete. Ahora deja de fruncirme el ceño y dime quien es el Omega._

Laura sonrie, sabiendo que, de seguro, su madre adoraba a Stiles.

—Se llama Stiles Stillinski, es el hijo del Sheriff—comienza, tratando de darle toda la informacion necesaria y a la vez guardandose cosas para cuando su madre conozca al Omega revoltoso—. Es un Omega de la clase de historia de Derek, y mi hermano lo defendio de un abusador en la escuela. Nada grandioso.

— _¿Nada más?_ —la voz de su madre suena decepcionada—. _Pense que..._

—Pensaste que era el Omega de Der. Seee, yo tambien llegue a pensar eso unas cuantas veces. Pero no te preocupes, mi hermanito está tratando en serio de tener un Omega, y si te soy sincera—otro aullido lo bastante fuerte se escucha en el bosque, y Laura sonrie contra el auricular, bastante segura que su madre ha escuchado aquello—: creo que ya lo ha encontrado.

 _._

Derek toca la puerta de los Stillinski lo más fuerte que puede, a su vez, tratando de parecer decidido sin llegar a ser molesto o considerado una amenaza. Arriesgándose a ser lanzado a patadas de la residencia por el Sheriff.

Quiere saber cómo está Stiles, porque su Alfa se remueve de manera inquieta al no saber nada de su Omega. Cierto es que lo ha dejado en las manos de su padre, un hombre capaz de protegerle y aislarlo de la maldad en el mundo, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, ansioso por saber cómo está Stiles.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un sorprendido Sheriff, y es que Derek ni siquiera ha dejado que sus heridas sanen del todo para presentarse frente a su puerta, considerando a Stiles mucho más importante que él mismo, y no es masoquista, puesto que las heridas graves, su brazo roto y las costillas, ya han sanado casi del todo.

—Derek—dice John, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Qué demonios, hijo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí?

—Yo...—no sabe que decir, si es sincero, y sigue jadeando debido al esfuerzo de venir aquí corriendo (porque para locos, él era el rey) —, vine a ver como se encuentra Stiles.

John de inmediato se tensa, entrecerrando los ojos y tapando con su cuerpo la entrada.

—Está bien—sisea, conteniéndose de cierta forma—. ¿Es a todo lo que has venido, o esperas entrar?

Derek se apresura en negar con la cabeza.

—Señor, solo estoy aquí para saber cómo está su hijo, no es para lo que usted cree.

—Oh ¿en serio? —comenta sonriendo un poco, en una actitud que le recuerda tanto a Stiles que le sorprende de sobremanera no haber reparado que son padre e hijo, obviamente se tenían que parecer—. ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo Derek? ¿Qué estás aquí para tratar de robarme a mi hijo? ¿Para marcarlo?

John le gruñe, con los dientes apretados, mirándole como si fuera una amenaza. Siente como su cuerpo se coloca en tensión, molesto, está molesto y lo sabe, porque siente como todo él está a punto de gritarle al Sheriff, y si hace eso, se arrepentirá. Se siente de la misma manera como si estuviera peleando con su madre, imponente, pero sabiendo que puede vencerle, todo eso al mismo tiempo, controlándose para no saltar a la pelea y tratando de no perderla antes de que comience.

Es una horrible sensación.

El Sheriff suspira, calmándose levemente, pero Derek aún puede ver un poco de la línea rojiza alrededor del iris, tan pequeña que es casi imperceptible para alguien que no tiene una vista aguda.

—Esto está pasando demasiado rápido—comienza, saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta, quedando Derek frente a él sin ninguna posibilidad de entrar—, si hubiera sido hace unos meses yo... incluso hubiera considerado la idea de dejarte pasar el celo con él...

—Señor—siente sus orejas calientes, y está completamente seguro del sonrojo que las cubre—, yo no—carraspea, queriendo quitar el nerviosismo de su voz—. Yo no he venido para eso, yo solo...

—Derek—dice como si estuviera tratando como un niño, como si Derek realmente estuviera a la altura de un niño. Aprieta la mandíbula levemente ante eso—, yo tuve tu edad, ¿Sabes? Sé lo que se siente cortejar a un Omega y créeme, complacer al Jefe Alfa nunca es sencillo. Siempre supe que cuando llegara el momento en que Stiles quisiera unir su vida, no me opondría, y siendo sincero pensé que sería una chica.

—Lamento decepcionarlo.

—No, no me decepcionaste. Pero es mi hijo—dice como si eso significara todo, y de cierta forma si lo es. Porque es alguien que ha nacido de él, que vio crecer y que ha defendido con todo lo que tiene. Porque Stiles es su hijo y lo ama, y Derek no tiene idea de cómo se debe de sentir eso, pero lo sabe, porque él quiere a Stiles, y se atrevería a decir a estas alturas que probablemente sienta algo más—. La única manera en que te permita estar con Stiles es venciéndome. Pero tú ya estás muy herido para tener otro enfrentamiento.

Asiente con la cabeza, conteniéndose lo más que puede para no derribar al Sheriff e ir con el Omega. Respira un poco, y el aroma sutil de Stiles le indica que ha pasado por ahí, y es tan leve que solo logra hacerle alzar la cabeza, olfateando y buscando más. John gruñe ante ese gesto, y Derek de inmediato le responde con otro gruñido más grave, animal, abandonado completamente al instinto.

 _Omega. Dentro. Alfa. Enemigo. Mío._

—¿Estas tratando de desafiarme? —pregunta Stillinski, colocándose en tensión y dando un paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio—. Ve a casa Hale.

—Quiero ver a Stiles—exige, sintiendo como su cuerpo y mente reacciona con el leve aroma dulzon que se filtra por la casa, tan leve y a la vez tan exquisito que quiere lanzarce contra la puerta, entrar y tomar al Omega que esconde la casa de una y miles maneras.

—Derek—dice el Sheriff como advertencia, gruñendo.

—Stiles—es lo unico que puede pensar, y es lo unico que realmente dice.

—Ya no habra vuelta atrás si entras, Derek. No heches a perder tu vida solo por un Omega en celo.

—¡No es solo por un Omega en celo!—ha ese punto ya está gruñendo, sintiendo la rabia aumentar en la boca de su estomago con rapidez, consiente de lo que John ha dicho ahora más que nunca—. Quiero unirme a Stiles.

—¡Eso dices ahora! —El Sheriff tambien está gritando, sin importarle que los vecinos puedan llamar a emergencias por un probable enfrentamiento Alfa en el patio de su casa—. Cuando Stiles termine, ¿Seguiras pensando lo mismo? ¿No lo abandonaras?

—¡¿Qué clase de poco hombre piensa que soy?! ¡Yo amo a Stiles! No lo dejare solo nunca.

Derek se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente ha dicho cuando el Sheriff suspira, bajando sus brazos y destensando su cuerpo totalmente. Ha dicho que ama a stiles. Acaba de confiramar sus sentimientos por el chico, y aunque ha sido de manera inconsiente, sabe que no puede ser más verdad. Ama a Stiles, todo en él.

Para amar a una persona es necesario quererla, para quererla es necesario que te guste, y para gustarte solo basta con ser ella misma. A Derek le gustó Stiles desde la segunda vez que le vio, sentado en el aula de clases con una sonrisade suficiencia hasta que le vio, consiente del daño que le habia provocado a su coche pero sin querer dar un solo centavo, firme en considerarse inocente y no importandole que estaba charlando con un Alfa. Derek quiere a Stiles desde que le lelevó en coche y quiso ser su amigo, un amigo en el pueblo que él pensaba lleno de enemigos desesos de matarle aprovechando que estaba solo. Y definitivamente su cariño por el chico aumentño cuando no le rechazó por su condicion, sino que lo tomó a la ligera, como si fuera completamente normal que una persona fuera un ser sobrenatural.

Derek ama a Stiles desde aquella noche de fiesta, decubriendo que el adolescente sentía algo por él y besandole el día despues, convirtiendose en un drogadicto y los labios de Stiles sirviendo de extasis. Derek ama a Stiles desde que fue herido de bala por los Argents, y por lo mismo se decidio a coretejarlo, dejando que se enamorara poco a poco de él, haciendo que el adolescente estuviera seguro de su decisión antes de unirse.

Pero ahora... ahora todo pasa tan rapido y precipitado que no hay manera de estar bien, y sin embargo se siente tan correcto que es preocupante, que le llena la cabeza de dudas y a la vez se resuelven todas con solo una oracion: Ama a Stiles y quiere pasar su vida con él.

El Sheriff le observa con atencion, antes de soltar otro suspiro.

—Tu amas a Stiles, pero ¿Stiles quiere unirse ahora?

La realidad le golpea como un balde de agua fria, dejandole sorprendido y estatico.

.

Stiles siente que comienza a respirar tranquilamente despues de haber llorado, sintieno como su agujero se contrae, comenzando a provocar más Slick que le lubrica la entrada de nuevo.

Justo cuando piensa que debe meter sus dedos de nuevo, la puerta de la entrada es golpeada fuertemente, tan fuerte que Stiles puede escucharla. Trata de ignorarla, pero algo dentro de él se remueve de inmediato. Tiene que ver quien toca la puerta. El Omega está libre, tomando control de su cuerpo justo como siempre lo hace, y esta a punto de reincorporarse hasta que escucha los pasos de su padre corriendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta.

Su padre, a falta de mejores palabras, se volvía un hijo de puta si Stiles salía de su nido. Todo gracias a las "conversaciones" con Melissa McCall. Recuerda que lo había reprendido después de su primer celo por salir, diciendo que era "una responsabilidad del Omega permanecer en su nido en todo momento durante su celo para que no molestar a las otras personas". Por eso, Stiles decide quedarse en su pequeña fortaleza de confort, o por lo menos eso hace, hasta que huele algo exótico y embriagador.

—Oh, Dios...— Stiles gime por el olor. Después de unos momentos de su cuerpo temblando y convulsionándose, sabe qué era lo que ha entrado en su casa y ha llegado a su habitación. Era el olor de un Alfa, y un olor bastante poderoso.

El olor d un Alfa conocido que hace a su Omega gemir y lloriquear en voz alta de pura necesidad.

Stiles suspira la esencia. Es tan delicioso y él quiere traer al dueño del olor a su habitación y hacer que ellos se aparearan. Da otro gemido de necesidad antes de sali completamente del nido y dirigirse hacia la puerta, tratando de no caerse como lo ha hecho unas cuantas veces por la falta de uso de las piernas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer la mitad del camino por su habitación, escucha el portazo, y el aroma una vez potente, se vuelve persistente, y rápidamente desaparece hasta ser solo una fragancia. Stiles sabe que su padre va venir, y tan rápido como puede, o tan rápido como un Omega debilitado podía ser, vuelve al nido y se acurruca entre las almohadas, tratando de ocultar la decepción.

No escucha los pasos de su padre, por lo que, tratando de obtner algo más de la escencia, selevanta del nido y se dirige a la puerta, oliendo la fragancia de cuero, menta y aquello tan oscuro y diferente que le hace contrar su agujero y querer correr hacia abajo y buscar la fuente del aroma.

Stiles no puede aguantar más. Su mente da vueltas con todas las posibilidades de como ese Alfa en particular podria subir a su habitacion y quedarse con él para siempre en su nido, atandolo a la cobija si es necesario para retenerle. Todavía puede olerlo levemente, por lo que intenta mirar desde su ventana. Él es capaz de verlo, pero lo que ve le asusta y despierta de golpe. Allí, frente a su padre y con posicion de pela, incluso puede imaginar como gruñe, está Derek Hale

Stiles se queda incrédulo, olvidándose del celo, del Slick corriendo por sus piernas, y el consolador a mitad de la habitacion tratando de llamar su atencion para aliviarse, pensando en el hecho de que está considerando seducir al más narcisista, cabeza dura, guapo y poderoso Alfa que ha conocido. El cual por cierto, como si fuera una mala broma, es su pareja. Su Alfa.

Antes de poder pensar más en ello, Stiles siente que su trasero comienza a arder, exigiendo atención. Intentando olvidarse de Derek, regresa a su nido y coge uno de sus nuevos vibradores, uno rosa con bordes acanalados. Stiles elimina el ardor de su interior, rápidamente se quita el Slick demás con una de las toallas que usaba durante el celo y una cara de profundo asco, e inserta el vibrador. Gruñe de dolor leve, ya que el vibrador era bastante más ancho que sus dedos, pero sabe que la sensación de lujuria desaparecería más rápido cuanta más fricción se aplicara.

.

—Yo...—no sabe que decir, y eso John parece notarlo.

—Stiles está en celo, Derek—su voz se ha vuelto considerablemente más suave, casi como un susurro—, no puede reconocer entre lo que él quiere y lo que el Omega desea. Y no dudo que tú puedas hacerle feliz, porque he visto como te mira, fui testigo de toda la pelea que dio para permitirle faltar para asistir a la comisaria junto con Laura y sacarte rapido de prision—Derek le observa con atencion, sonriendo internamente al saber que Stiles se preocupa verdaderamente por él como él lo hace—. Te quiere, o al menos eso piensa, pero es tan joven...

—Lo entiendo—interrumpe, su voz sorprendentemente ronca y grave. Traga saliva para aclararla un poco—. No se preocupe, Sheriff, yo comprendo. No forzaria a Stiles a unirse de está manera. Él merece más que eso.

—No puedo decir que tú seas ese más—Stillinski comenta sinceramente, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—, porque para mi nadie está a la altura de mi hijo. Pero si puedo decir que me alegra que Stiles te haya elegido. Porque hay que ser francos—suelta una sonrisa de burla, alzando sus cejas—, Stiles te ha elegido antes, y tu lo elegiste a él de entre todos los otros. Mi peculiar hijo—suelta un suspiro, mirando hacia el coche de policia—. Puede que, si esto hubiera pasado un mes antes, considerace dejarte pasar el celo con él.

Derek tiene que morderse la lengua para no gruñirle, tratando de concentrar lo que esas palabras le hacen a su Alfa apretando los puños, tornando sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza ejercida. No quiere herir al Sheriff aunque su animal quiera.

Una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa para por el rostro del Sheriff antes de mirarle de reojo.

—¿Sabes? —Derek siente que debe sentirse nervioso ahora, de inmediato—, si tienes la suficiente energia y no estas tan latismado, y de casualidad tienes pastillas anticonceptivas, podria, no se—le mira sonriente, fijando esos ojos azules claros y perversos en los verdes de él—, dejarte pasar.

Oh Dios.

.

Stiles siente como la burbuja de nuevo se instala alrededor de él, dejandole lejos de todo, haciendole sentir las feromonas en su porpio olor con cada respiracion y siendo consciente ahora más que nunca del calor que hace. Las mantas se sienten como lava hiriviendo sobre su piel, sintiendo como la irrita aunque solo este en su subcnciente.

Se sofoca en su propio deseo en ebullicion.

El celo era, por mucho, una de las partes más horribles de ser Omega.

Stiles jadea, gimiendo bajito. Su nido sigue estando comodo para él, y es lo bastante grande para poder moverse a traves de él con fluides y facilidad. Sin siquiera reparar en ello, se coloca en cuatro, colocando las rodillas y sus manos para tratar de soportar su peso.

El lubricante resbala de su agujero apretado hasta sus muslos, empapando su trasero y la cara interna de sus piernas. Sus caderas se alzan hacia arriba una sola vez, hacia atrás, queriendo ser llenado por algo que no está ahí, siendo rodeado por solo el aire frio y nada de calor humano. Stiles de repente se deja caer en el nido, dejando que el calor sofocante del celo se evapore lejos de momento, llenandose de un vacío completamente gelido que las mantas no pueden evitar.

Se siente solo.

Su omega esta practicamente llorando por atencion, el vago recuerdo de los besos de su Alfa presente como fuego dentro de un bosque seco de madera, intenso y quemando todo lo demas que su Omega no considera importante. Los ojos verdes con su tipica nebulosa gris y azulada, incluso aquella pequeña porcion de iris de color amarilloalrededor de la pupila dilatada, es su unico cable con la realidad.

La cruel realidad que su Omega acepta como si fuera la unica.

Está siendo cortejado, sea lo que eso signifique, y está pasando su celo solo. No se supone que eso sea así, y una parte de él lo sabe, porque realmente esperaba que Derek estuviera ahí para él, mimandole, besandole y uniendose a él de una manera más haya de lo fisico, uniendose en el poder del cosmos de los _Caballeros del Zodiaco_ , o ante la fuerza omnipresente de _Star Wars_. En lugar de ello, Derke no está ahí, solo está Stiles... Stiles y sus tristes y pateticos consoladores.

Y es entonces cuando el aroma del Alfa le llega tan repentinamente como un rayo surcaria la noche. Tan fuerte y presente, incluso más que hace unos momentos. Es tan intenso que Stiles siente como su cuerpo responde de inmediato, su entrada siendo lubricada por el Slick y sus mejillas sonrojandose debido al calor que recorre cada una de sus venas, quemandolas pero no dejando de correr.

Lloriquea fuertemente, queriendo tener la bastante fuerza para ponerse de pie e ir a la puerta, queriendo salir de la habitacion y montarse al Alfa de una buena vez para terminar con su tortura, olvidando el sentimiento triste de hace unos momentos, con la fantasia y el deseo de ser mimado aun presente, tratando de pensar que en pocos segundos el Alfa estara a su lado.

Entonces la puerta se abre, dejando entrar todo el aire fresco cargado con el potente aroma masculino de su Alfa.

.

El Sheriff se fue.

Derek sabe que no es normal esa actitud, dejarle poder entrar a su casa y tomar literalmente a su hijo, no es algo que se considerace convencional de ninguna manera, y ciertamente eso solo sucede en las parodias adolescentes que Isaac y Erika ven los fines de semana. Pero ahí estaba, pasando en la vida real.

John Stillinski le habia dado permiso para ir con su hijo, un Omega en _celo_ cuando el era un Alfa más que interesado en su hijo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso alguna vez a Derek, este hubiera jurado que el pobre desgraciado estaba más que idiota, o bien hubiera insinuado que necesitaba un trago para procesar lo que el tipo le dijo. Pero no, eso no sucedió porque Derek no esperaba eso, de ningun modo, y aunque efectivamente tenia pastillas anticonceptivas en su bolsillo, las cuales esta de más decir no tiene ni idea de cómo llegaron ahí, no es logico que se le permita ir e invadir no solo su hogar, sino tambien a su hijo.

Sin embargo, Derek sabe que no hay peligro ahora.

Realtivamente tiene permiso del Jefe Alfa de la familia Stillinski para tomar al Omega; y las pastillas anticonceptivas funcionaban de manera casi perfecta en el Alfa que las ingiriera. Aquellos productos farmaceuticos eran similares a las pildoras supresoras de los Omegas, peor en cambio a estas, las cuales sirven para ocultar levemente el aroma proximo al celo, son ingeridas por los Alfas para asegurar un coito seguro, haciendo que sea menos probable el anudamiento y por ende, el embarazo. Esas pildoras eran utlizadas generalmente en Omegas demasiado jovenes para soportar una gestacion, o bien cuando el Alfa era demasiado sobreprotector con su pareja y temia herirla cuando anudara dentro de ella.

No puede evitar sentirse, de nuevo, nervioso. Todo ha pasado tan rapido en tan poco tiempo que no sabe ni siquiera si sera recibido por parte de Stiles una vez que ingrese a la casa; incluso piensa en mandar a los Betas de sus primos para encargarse del Omega y desaparecer por el bosque lo más rapido posible antes de que en serio quiera poseer a Stiles.

Pero no puede, porque aquella persona que resposa dentro de la casa es Stiles, y precisamente por ello y por el pensamiento constante del Celo que pasa su Omega es que entra por fin al hogar Stillinski.

Ama a Stiles, y no hay nada que importe además de eso, porque este ha accedido a ser coretjado por él, ha aceptado llegar a ser su pareja y le ha demostrado que le quiere. Y eso es suficiente.

Cierra la puerta con seguro detrás de él una vez que entra por completo, sacando rapidamente la pildora mientras esta consiente y pasandola por su garganta. Más vale ahora que no hacerlo.

Sus orejas pendientes de cualquier sonido posble, encontrando todo tan callado que se pone nervioso. No hay latidos, respiraciones, nada.

Solo el leve olor delicioso que se filtra de arriba y baja por las escaleras, dejando un rastro de suculenta fragansia que le hace gruñir guturalmente. Es un aroma dulce que le resulta tan familiar, tan provocador como si tuviera vida propia y quisiera atormentarlo. El olor es directamente enviado de su nariz a su miembro, y este crece con rapidez en sus ahora apretados jeans llenos de barro debido a la pelea.

Su ereccion es casi dolorosa cuando comienza a subir las escaleras, sus manos tensas pasando por la madera del barandal, arañandolas levemente con sus uñas humanas. Siente un calor en su bajo vientre que conoce perfectamente. Gruñe en voz baja, no queriendo alertar a lo que se ha convertido en su presa más suculenta, tratando de entrar sigilosamente dentro del recinto del Omega para no asustarle.

Entrecierra sus ojos antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta donde particularmente el aroma es más profundo, más fuerte y constante. Abre la puerta escuchando como rechinan las bisagras de manera leve, pero para él es como un martilleo constante en su cerebro.

Al hacerlo, fue golpeado por el maravilloso olor de un Omega en Celo.

Su Omega en Celo.

Mira toda la habitación, recorriéndola con la mirada en busca de su Omega, y tiene especial cuidado en una esquina oscura de la habitación, lo que supone es el área de anidamiento, su pareja está sobre todas las mantas, esparciendo su cuerpo en estas, gimiendo mientras empujaba las caderas en el aire. La escena es tan excitante que su miembro da un tirón con fuerza en el jean. Los gemidos aumentan en intensidad al igual que los jadeos.

Se congela en shock y confusión por unos segundos, solamente el calor de su bajo vientre y el aroma dulce inundando sus sentidos lo mantienen sujeto a la realidad, pero se recupera pronto mientras avanza rápidamente al nido, dejando salir un gruñido de posesividad cuando Stiles se da cuenta de su presencia.

Cierra la puerta, concentrando todo el delicioso panorama que se le abre, manteniéndolo solo para él y no dispuesto a compartir nada de eso.

Sus ojos del color del whisky le miran brillantes desde la cama, oscurecidos de deseo y lujuria y dilatados por todo el placer que su pobre cuerpo exige; su rostro sonrojado y su boca abierta en gemidos quedos y jadeos para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo lechoso completamente desnudo, salpicado con aquellos lunares que parecen estar en todas partes como chispas dándole toque a la crema, sus piernas torneadas debido al Lacrosse ligeramente abiertas, por donde divisa un liquido transparente deslizarse de manera obscena por sus muslos. Y entonces su mirada se dirige aun más arriba, centrándose en el miembro completamente erecto y enrojecido, y justo debajo de él un pequeño camino de piel sensible que se pierde hacia la espalda, donde la palpitante entrada parece llamarle, concentrando ahí el olor.

No sabe cuándo se ha puesto de rodillas, pero el olor que lo ha incitado a hacerlo. Aquella imagen, aquella atmosfera y aquel olor volviéndole completamente loco de deseo. Mira al Omega, jadeante y enrojecido, tratando de trasmitir con sus ojos lo que quiere, porque su garganta parece incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir. Stiles le devuelve la mirada, y Derek gruñe fuertemente, su miembro comenzando a colocarse tan duro que duele, sabiendo muy bien lo que el Omega quiere de él, lo que _necesita_ de él, y esta algo avergonzado de admitir que él quiere eso también.

El olor es tan fuerte, no es como el de los Omegas en su casa; es dulce y salado y maravilloso y más fuerte que la última vez que lo sintió hacia muchas horas atrás. El Ozono, el bosque, la libertad prohibida y la fresia con hierba buena, todo junto concentrado en un aroma que sirve como afrodisiaco haciendo que su juicio se nuble casi completamente. Es similar a estar en una repostería, oliendo lo que están cocinando en frente a ti.

Y tu estás ahí, dispuesto a degustar completamente todo aquella delicia que es solo para ti y que egoístamente conservaras. Porque Derek no piensa dejar ir a ese Omega nunca jamás en su vida.

—Stiles—dice entre gruñidos, de inmediato acercandose hacia él—. Yo...

Pero no puede terminar la frase, ni sus pensamientos, cuando el omega se mueve torpemente hacia Derek que esta arrodillado en donde el nido comienza, tirando de él por los hombros y uniendo sus bocas en un beso húmedo y necesitado, donde Stiles se deja liberar completamente de su cordura para que su Omega se abra paso y tome el control de sus acciones, confiando ciegamente en su Alfa. Derek sin estar seguro de cómo, logra avanzar con el Omega hacia el nido, aprisionándolo contra las mantas.

Sus lenguas danzan, y el Omega siente como los brazos se ciernen sobre él de manera posesiva, pegándolo completamente a su pecho y haciendo que la piel de Stiles se irrite levemente por la tela del Jean que choca contra su miembro. De manera ansiosa, lleva una mano ahí, donde puedo notar un bulto sobre la tela del pantalón. Aprieta levemente, tocando el terreno, y cuando su Alfa gruñe ahogadamente con sus bocas juntas vuelve a presionar, esta vez más fuerte.

Se separan con un jadeo profundo, un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas de una manera tan pornográfica que Stiles piensa momentáneamente que debe de ser ilegal, antes de perder el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Derek se retira por completo la poca tela de su camiseta, mostrando músculos torneados, fuertes y ejercitados, de un color como el caramelo pálido que hace que Stiles se relama los labios con gula.

El Alfa vuelve a atacar su boca, pero solo por un segundo antes de pasar a su cuello, donde besa hambrientamente, como si fuera un dulce que degustar, dando un beso húmedo antes de pasar la lengua por la misma parte, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas donde se supone debe de ser marcado, y el Omega de Stiles se pega completamente al pecho del Alfa como koala, sintiendo como el liquido lubricante vuelve a escurriese por su agujero, empapando las cobijas debajo de él.

El Alfa gruñe al encontrar el rastro de un exquisito aroma proviniendo del Omega. La mano dura y caliente de Derek pasando por su pecho, sus costillas, moldeándolas levemente antes de dirigirse a sus muslos, apretándolos y haciendo que rodee su cadera con su pierna, pegando aun más donde sobre sale la erección de Derek y rozando la tela del jean con su propio miembro. Stiles retira la mano con la que jugaba con el paquete del Alfa de inmediato, abrazando al Alfa por el cuello y gimiendo en voz alta. Sus dedos toman las hebras azabache con fuerza, tirando un poro y ganándose otro gruñido al Alfa.

Derek se separa solo un poco, y el Omega lleva sus manos ansiosas al botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajándolo con necesidad. El Alfa termina de retirárselo completamente, utilizando sus garras para desgarrar por completo la molesta tela y quedando solo en boxers.

Stiles suelta una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —Derek alza una ceja, sonriendo ladinamente ante la risotada de Stiles.

El omega solo sonrie, abrazandole por el cuello y acercando su rostro al suyo. Sus narices rozan levemente, de manera divertida.

—Estamos impacientes, ¿no? —logra decir el Omega con la voz levemente ronca, cargada en emociones.

Stiles abre sus ojos fuertemente cuando una mano se entromete entre su cuerpo y el de Derek, dirigiéndose a su erección y apresándola desde la base, dando solo un movimiento hacia arriba y haciéndole gemir.

—Creo que no soy el unico—Derek le dedica una sonrisa ladina, antes de volver a besarle de manera posesiva, queriendo ser dueño de todo en él.

El Alfa comienza a subir y a bajar su mano alrededor de toda su extension, conviritendolo en una masa de piel, gemidos y lloriqueos. Su agujero lubrica aun más, y el Alfa gruñe cuando su mano se llena de aquella sustancia liquida que ha resbalado. Libera la ereccion de Stiles, haciendole soltar un suspiro profundo, eso hasta que ante sus ojos sorprendidos, Derek dirige su mano a su cara, observandola como si fuera un especimen sumamente interesante. Sus miradas se cruzan, marron y verde, antes que de manera deliberada el Alfa saque su lengua y le de una probada a la sustancia liquida transparente que ha salido de Stiles.

El Omega se sonroja furiosamente, sintiendo como su ano se contrae, queriendo ser llenado de manera desesperada, porque a esa lenguetada le siguieron dos más, todas igual que la anterior, tentativas.

Algo brilla en los ojos verdes de Derek antes de que Stiles sienta como se reincopora un poco, tomando sus piernas por los muslos con su manos y abriendo sus piernas. El Omega practicamente suelta un gemido alto cerrando con fuerzalos ojos, sintiendo como el cuerpo del Alfa se desliza hacia abajo.

—Abre las piernas, Stiles—la voz ronca del Alfa le hace abrir los ojos, notando en donde Derek está.

Derek le observa desde sus piernas, su cara extremadamente cerca de su miembro y lo que es más placentero para él, su entrada. Stiles gime fuertemente al notar el aroma de Derek rodeandole, contrayendo su agujero ante la mirada verde del Alfa. Dios, ¿Por qué tener sexo era tan vergonsozo?

La cara de Derek se acerca al origen del olor exquisito, olfateando cerca de la base del miembro de Stiles, justo sobre su perineo. Se acerca un poco más, extasiado, pegando su nariz donde comienza la pierna del chico, su mejilla contra el miembro caliente y erecto. Aun con la piel pegada, se dirige aun más adentro, rosando con su nariz toda la extension de piel hasta la entrada de Stiles, donde se dedica a separarla y oler profundamente.

—¡Derek! —gime fuertemente cuando siente como la lengua del Alfa pasa por todo el anillo de musculos de su agujero, retirando el liquido pegajoso con el musculo bucal.

Derek mientras tanto siente el sabor explosivo y picante en la lengua y el paladar, y de inmediato da otra lamida, saboreando y tragando despues, conviritendo a Stiles en un ser desesperado y necesitado, produciendo adorables gemidos que son musica para él. Siente su Alfa regodearce al ser el quien causa eso en su Omega, y en un momento de descontrol embiste con la lengua la entrada, ingresando en ella y traspasando el anillo de musculos lo más profundamente que puede.

—¡Oh Dios! —Stiles grita, tomando con fuerza los cabellos azabaches y de inmediato tirando de ellos—. ¡Por favor...!

No sabe porque esta gimiendo y no le interesa, lo unico que quiere es sentir más, que Derek no deje de estar ahí con él nunca, no importandole que de repente el Alfa le haya hecho sentir más Omega que nunca, porque eso se siente _jodidamente_ bien. El musculo travieso del Alfa simulando dar emebestidas una y otra vez, la humedad y el calor de la lengua haciendole delirar por la atencion que nunca habia tenido, sintiendo el calor de su vientre propagarse como incendio por todo su cuerpo.

Derek retira su lengua de la entrada, dando una ultima lamida.

Delicioso.

Sube por el cuerpo de Stiles, su mirada cambiando a azul a momentos, y es cuando ve los ojos del Omega mirarle con atencion a todos sus movimientos que le hace recordar la pildora que ha ingerido en cuanto el Sheriff se fue.

—Stiles—dice, queriendo llamar su atencion, sintiendo cada vez más constantemente como su Alfa quiere salir y terminar su tarea, poseer el cuerpo de su Omega—, debes saber que esto... es para siempre, ¿lo sabes? Esto... nos uniria.

Los ojos el Omega se abren, de repente el ambiente tornandose pesado, el aroma acido se cuela en su nariz haciendole alzar sus cejas con sorpresa. El olor salado de las lagrimas que salen de los ojos de Stiles colocandole nervioso.

Oh no.

—Stiles yo...

No se queria unir a ti. No te quiere como Alfa. Fue necesidad de celo. No...

—No me quieres como Omega—murmura el chico, comenzando a sollozar.

Stiles pega sus codos a su pecho, tratando de cubrirse él mismo mientras llora. Demonios, se siente tan patetico. Ha olvidado el dolor que le provoca su celo al no estar lleno, cambaindo el placer casi agonico por profunda melancolia porque, Claro, Derek no lo quiere, ¿Quién lo querria? Todo eso del cortejo no fue más que patrañas y habladuria sin sentido y...

—¿Qué... qué haces? —pregunta entre sollozos e hipidos, sintiendo como los labios de Derek le retira las lagrimas con suaves besos, raspando suavemente con su barba sus mejillas a hacerlo.

—Shhh—susurra el Alfa, tomandole entre sus brazos y reincorporandose hasta estar sentado, acunandolo contra su pecho, proporcionandole calor que el Omega no puede producir solo facilmente. Derek coloca su frente contra su sien, no separando sus labios de su mejilla—. No, bebe, no. Yo te quiero Stiles, mucho. Quiero que seas mi Omega, mi pareja, ¿no ha quedado claro cuanto te amo?

El chico abre sus ojos sorprendido, su corazón comenzando a latir rapidamente y sonrojandose con facilidad. Observa al Alfa con atencion, safando sus manos del agarre y acunando las mejillas de Derek.

—Repitelo—pide, con la voz reducida a un hilo agudo y casi divertido, pero Derek no se rie, y solo alza un poco las cejas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, realmente confundido por los cambios de humor tan espontaneos de Stiles—. ¿Qué te amo?

Y otra vez, el olor a felicidad remplaza al de tristeza y vergüenza. Stiles se abraza fuertemente de su cuello, pegando su rostro contra la curvatura del cuello del Alfa, aspirando su aroma y sintiendose seguro y protegido, querido, amado.

Y entonces llega la sensacion de dolor en su agujero recordandole que esta en medio del celo y que no merece tener un miserable momento romantico, no permitiendole decirle a Derek que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Es un sensacion tan profunda que de inmediato y por propia motivacion, pasa su mano por el pecho, deslizandose lentamente hacia el abdomen de Derek, repasando con sus digitos y tratando de memorizar todos y cada uno de los musculos que se tensan bajo su toque. Su mano se encuentra con el comienzo del boxer, y Stiles cierra fuertemente los ojos antes de colarla entre la tela, topandose con el musculo que desprende calor.

Toma el miembro de Derek, apretando levemente y ganandose un gruñido de parte de su Alfa que le hace detenerse de inmediato, temeroso y sin separar la cara de su cuello.

—No...—dice Hale, con la voz entrecortada—, sigue, no te preocupes...

Con luz verde, Stiles comienza a bajar su mano por toda la extencion de piel, de la punta a la base, notando el tamaño del miembro que debe entrar en él, y eso, extrañamente, hace que suelte un gemido bajito, comenzando de nuevo el recorrido pero al reverso, de la base hasta la punta, donde su pulgar aprieta un poco notando que efectivamente, una gota como se ve en las porno comienza a salir.

Siguiendo los conocimientos de las gloriosas peliculas pornograficas— _gracias internet_ —, aprieta un poco antes de volver a bajar y subir, una y otra vez con lentitud, tratando de saber si lo está haciendo bien, solo recibiendo la respiracion pesada de Derek a cambio.

Entonces, con un movimiento rapido, el Alfa le ha dejado en las mantas, lejos de él, y Stiles se reincorpora como puede, sintiendose un poco debil por el insistente punzamiento en su ano. Abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Derek se levanta por completo, irguiendose, y frente a él ya no solo está él, sino que esta un glorioso Alfa en todo su esplendor, todo musculos duros, con gotas de sudor en su pecho desnudo. El Alfa se baja los boxers con un rapido movimiento, dejandolo completamente expuesto ante él, y Stiles suelta un gemido necesitado al ver el miembro de Derek, grande y erguido contra su estomago, lo suficientemente grueso como para asustarle un poco.

Y eso es exitante.

El Alfa se cierne sobre él, gruñendo fuertemente y haciendole chocar contra las mantas colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Acerca su cara a su oido, olfateando detrás de él, antes de morderle el lobulo de la oreja y hacerle jadear, practicamente aferrandose a sus hombros desnudos con sus uñas,tratando de mantenerse en la tierra.

—Voy a follarte Stiles—gruñe contra su oido, haciendole estremcer fuertemente. El pecho del Alfa baja hasta chocar con el suyo, piel caliente contra piel. Stiles abre las piernas, dejando que Derek se acomode entre ellas, su ereccion rozando de manera extaciante con la suya propia—. Voy a follarte tan fuerte que tendras mi olor pegado a ti por meses. Todos sabran que eres mío.

—Derek...—gime, soltando todo el aire en un jadeo, sintiendo como el alfa se trasalada de su oreja a su cuello, mordiendole levemente y succionando despues, dejando una marca rojiza en la piel lechoza de su cuello—. Por favor... solo...

—Eres mío, Stiles. Solo mío—pasa la lengua por la marca de manera torturosa, moviendo sus caderas y rozando una vez más sus erecciones, una y otra vez, insistentemente—. Mío Omega. Todo tu eres mío, ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Sí! ¡Maldicion Derek, solo follame de una jodida vez, Alfa posesivo!

—No—y todo movimiento se detiene. Ya no hay friccion, o la sensacion de la respiracion pesada en su cuello. No hay nada.

—¿Qué demonios Derek? —se queja, comenzando a gemir y a refregarse contra el Alfa hasta que este le toma con fuerza de sus caderas, dejandolo en las mantas con un gruñido para evitar que se mueva—. ¡Dios, por favor!

Los ojos del Alfa relampaguean en rojo tan rápido que Stiles cree que fue su imaginación.

—No—repite, gruñendo—. Eres mío, yo decido si tienes placer o no.

—Derek—gimotea, arquando la espalda queriendo tener contacto, su interior comenzando a doler de nuevo, queriendo ser llenado y soltando Slick para lubricar la entrada—. ¡Derek, Alfa por favor!

La mano del Alfa se dirige a su erección, cerrandose entorno a ella y sacandole un jadeo ahogado a Stiles.

—Ruega por tu placer, Omega.

—Yo...—Stiles aprieta los dientes, sintiendo la rabia comenzar a burbujearle en el estomago—, no ruego... a nadie...

Stiles se reincorpora, capturando los labios de Derek y sacandole un gemido de sorpresa. Su beso es demandante, exigente, queriendo decirle con solo eso que él no se dejaba dominar, que no le rogaria, porque él tambien podia mandar en la situacion. Y reafirmando aquello, toma la erección de Derek, bajando y subiendo lentamente, para despues comenzar a hacerlo rapido. El Alfa le corresponde de la misma manera le beso, perdido completamente, embriagado al igual que Stiles de sus olors juntos, fucionados y tan cerca. Suelta la erección del Alfa para engancharse a su cuello, enterrando sus manos de nuevo en su cabello, considerandose un adicto a la sensacion de las hebras bajo sus dedos.

Se separan jadeantes, Stiles con una mirada decidida y Derek con una de total entrega y hambre.

—Ahora hazme tuyo Alfa idiota, que esto esta comenzando a doler—espeta, rodeando la cadera del Alfa con sus piernas, manteniendole justo ahí, rozando con parte de su trasero y pirineo la erección de Derek, esperando que así reaccione.

El Alfa gruñe, reitarando sus piernas y dejando al Omega en las mantas, llevando una mano para posicionar correctamente su erección, dedicandole una sola mirada intensa.

Stiles está asustado, sí, pero la idea de ser dominado es ahora demasiado excitante y tentadora en su estado mental inducido por el Celo. Abre más las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso y tratando de convencerlo de que lo haga. Y Derek está a punto de hacerlo, pero quiere asegurase de que su pareja iba a ser capaz de ser penetrada sin dolor. Después de todo, era bastante grande incluso para un Alfa. Empuja un dedo dentro de la entrada, haciendo saltar a su Omega. Si se siente bien un dedo entrando y saliendo, pero solo lo hace endurecer más y producir más lubricante, su interior tratando de engullir todo el dedo de una forma más que vergonzosa. Ante el espectáculo de Stiles secretando más y más, decide que su Omega puede soportar un poco de dolor ya que él no _puede_ aguantar más el palpitar de su miembro, exigiendo invadir dentro de esa caliente cavidad.

Así que sin más advertencia que un beso rápido en la mejilla, saca su mano y empieza a entrar lentamente hasta el fondo, haciendo que el lubricante se desbordara y cubriera la base de su miembro. Es caliente, y está seguro que es una mala manera de poner aprueba su poco autocontrol ante está situación. Stiles deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca para gritar, pero su garganta no puede hacer un solo sonido, como si estuviera callada por fin y solo pudiera sentir y sentir hasta querer explotar. El Alfa se queda quieto, tratando de no terminar por la sensación de calor y presión de Stiles, su pareja, tratando de acostumbrarse a su tamaño por primera vez.

Se siente tan bien, estar rodeado de esas paredes húmedas solamente en la punta, y no puede imaginarse como se sentirá cuando todo su miembro este adentro. Se interna más, sintiendo como el liquido lubricante abraza a su miembro, cubriéndolo de calor en esas apretadas paredes vírgenes. Dios, Derek está casi seguro que en cualquier momento puede perder todo el control y volverse animal, su lobo aullando en su interior.

Después de lo que se siente como horas, Stiles lentamente empuja las caderas hacia adelante, alejándose del miembro de Derek hasta que solo quedo la punta, y volviendo a empujar hacia atrás.

Se siente lleno, satisfecho, completo, y un placer indescriptible se apodera de él al saber que hay un Alfa de verdad ahí, junto a él y viviendo un momento intimo por primera vez, complaciéndolo y amándolo, y eso es tan ¡Dios! Es perfecto y Stiles lo sabe, por lo que tomando la iniciativa una vez más, vuelve a embestirse así mismo.

Suelta un grito cuando Derek comienza a moverse él también, embestidas fuertes y profundas, pero lentas, tratando de no herirle. Stiles sabe que eso está bien, que lo hace porque se preocupar por él y es completamente normal, pero él no quiere ir lento, su Omega no quiere esa delicadeza. Por el amor a todo, Stiles es un hombre y podrá soportar tener sexo como uno.

Su agujero se contrae, oprimiendo el miembro de Derek, y haciendo que suelte un gemido. Alza las caderas, comenzando a embestir contra el pene del Alfa, más rápido, tratando de darle el mensaje que de inmediato es captado.

Derek comienza a embestirle contra las mantas, haciéndole gemir y lloriquear, arquearse contra estás, golpeando una y otra vez su interior, rápido, fuerte y profundo, queriendo romperle en dos y demostrando que es un Alfa.

—¡Derek! —grita al techo cuando el grueso miembro del Alfa roza algo en su interior que le hace delirar, produciendo más lubricante y apretandose entorno al pene. Una nueva embestida en ese punto y siente que todo su ser quiere explotar, pero no lo hace—. ¡Dios Derek!

—Stiles—gruñe el Alfa del mismo modo, embistiendo una y otra vez ese punto, inclinandose para besar y morder su cuello levemente entre cada frenteica embstida—. Stiles, eres mío.

—¡Sí Derek, sí! —lloriquea, sintiendo como el placer esta tan cerca, como se aglomera contra su vientre para luego escaparse y volverse a juntar. El final esta cerca, lo sabe, y justo cuando trata de contenerse, el Alfa vuelve a embestir ese punto y el placer es liberado, sintiendose como siendo llevado a la Enterprise por medio de un transportador. Su cuerpo miles de moleculas que viajan en el espacio vacio para reunirse en un solo lugar: con su Alfa, en casa—. ¡Derek!

—Mío—gruñe el Alfa antes de, en un movimiento de descontrol total, muerda con sus colmillos fuertemente el cuello de Stiles, rompiendo la piel y marcandole, uniendole a él de por vida.

El Omega chilla de placer, derritiendose en sus brazos mientras se siente llenado por la semilla de su Alfa. Sintiendose completo.

Sintiendose como un Omega siendo Amado por primera vez.

Stiles cae en la inconsiencia despues de eso, sintiendo como su Alfa le aropa con sus brazos, susurrando sobre su cabello algo que no alcanza a escuchar del todo antes de dormirse profundamente.

.

.

.

Nini: De antemano lamento las faltas posibles de ortografía, como ya dije tengo problemas ahorita y escribo desde mi celular cuando puedo en los momentos libres. Bien, mi primer Smut. ¡Yeeeeei! ¿Que tal quedo? ¿Muy mal? ¿Me pase? ¿No vuelvo a escribir uno? Sean sinceros por favor porque estoy super nerviosa! :'v

Al principio no iba a haber Smut en este cap, porque aunque no lo crean siento que las cosas van apresuradas y había dicho que iba a ser lento, pero bueno Soy buena gente y seguí a mi corazón y no les deje con las ganas(?

Gracias a todos


	24. Capítulo 21

_Capítulo 21: Celo parte 2_

Stiles siempre se ha considerado afortunado.

Bueno, no en el entero sentido de la palabra porque, bueno, en serio ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a considerarse afortunado cuando era un Omega macho en una sociedad discriminativa como esa? Nadie en lo absoluto, o al menos solo un idiota. Stiles es un idiota, aunque su inteligencia sea por mucho una de las más brillantes en Beacon, hay muchas cosas que le pasan fácilmente por un lado sin que él pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo. No es algo de lo que se enorgullezca, pero es la realidad y está dispuesto a vivir con ella.

Sin embargo, ha habido sus momentos en los que la suerte le abandona por completo, y tiene que replantearse seriamente el huir del pueblo antes de hacer una estupidez.

Por lo mismo, cuando un brazo desconocido le sujeta con fuerza cuando quiere ir al sanitario por la mañana, haciendo que su cadera resienta el dolor provocado por el agarre, lo único que puede pensar es:

 _Me han secuestrado_.

Y quien le ha secuestrado es definitivamente mucho más idiota que él, ¿quién seria tan imbécil para raptar al hijo del Sheriff? ¿En serio debía de perder la fe en la humanidad solo por la poca inteligencia de un sujeto idiota?

La respuesta, desde luego, es sí.

Stiles ha visto suficientes series policiacas para unir los puntos cuando siente la sabana contra su cuerpo desnudo, e incluso puede notar los músculos y la caliente sensación de otra piel contra la suya; las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado ahora son muy escazas, de hecho solo dos: o se había quedado dormido sin ropa y lo habían colocado con otro pobre desafortunado que estaba en las mismas condiciones, o bien lo habían violado, porque duda que esa falta de querer restregarse con cualquier cosa en su celo haya pasado tan rápido.

La falta de querer enterrarse vibradores en el culo como una verdadera hembra solo puede ser remplazada por el vago recuerdo de sentirse completamente llenado, y cuando su agujero se contrae levemente y un liquido viscoso que no es Slick comienza a salir por este y escurre por sus muslos, sabe lo que ha sucedido.

Demonios. Lo han violado... o probablemente solo se habían aprovechado de su estado necesitado, el cual sospecha no tardara en hacer aparición de nuevo.

Recordando el siguiente paso en las series, trata de girarse un poco, olfateando el aire que apesta a coito y a semen para tratar de reconocer el olor de su captor, su rostro tratando de ver el contrario.

Cuando reconocer quien le ha secuestrado, Stiles se auto pronostica Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Frente a él Derek está durmiendo plácidamente. Sus cejas no están fruncidas, y su frente no tiene arruga alguna, y Stiles sonríe porque nunca le había visto tan relajado y pacifico desde que le conoce. Incluso puede notar que Hale es más joven de lo que normalmente su ceño fruncido y su barba le hacen parecer, y está completamente seguro que no puede ser mayor de veintitrés años, o bien su edad verdadera ronda muy cerca de ahí.

Sin quererlo realmente, su mano se alza cobrando vida propia y comenzando a delinear superficialmente las cejas expresivas, las cuales probablemente compensen la falta de habilidades verbales que al parecer Derek sufre.

O eso está haciendo hasta que...

 _Crash_

—¡Joder!

El sonido de un plato siendo destrozado le hace saltar de la cama, literalmente su Omega tomando posesión de sus acciones momentáneamente y subiéndose al pecho de Derek, abrazándose a él como si fuera un monito aferrándose a una rama, o bien como si fuera una cría de Koala.

El Alfa de inmediato se despierta con un sobresalto, sus ojos completamente cambiados de un color rojo que hace a Stiles encogerse aun más contra su pecho, buscando la protección que tanto ansia, estando completamente seguro que, aunque los ojos de Derek parezcan sacados de un fotografía con mucho flash cuando antes eran de color azul, el Alfa jamás le haría daño.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gruñe Hale, reincorporándose con Stiles aun en su pecho, sentando al omega en su regazo y mirándole confundido y tenso.

—Diablos, Derek—es el turno de Stiles para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo la furia comenzarse a aglomerar en su estomago cuando siente el celo querer volver de nuevo—. Alguien esta en la casa, así que, ¡Mueve tu peludo trasero de hombre lobo alfa y sal a averiguar quien carajos es y porque ha invadido mi casa!

Derek le gruñe un poco ante el tono de mando, pero Stiles le apunta con el dedo sobre el pecho desnudo.

—Nada de gruñidos de chucho. Ahora ve.

—Quédate aquí—dice con voz profunda, sus ojos brillando en carmesí y dejando al omega sobre la cama, colocándose solo un par de pantalones de chándal que colgaban del escritorio, seguramente por culpa de Stiles al querer hacer su nido, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una parte de Stiles, la aventurera que no se deja vencer por nadie y que definitivamente solo tiene _un poco_ de miedo, quiere ir a ver que está ocurriendo, porque probablemente es su papá que ha venido del trabajo más temprano de lo usual. Por otro lado, el Omega de Stiles quiere obedecer a su Alfa y refugiarse en sus cobijas y mantas, rodeado por el calor de su nido y esperando que Derek vuelva diciendo que todo está bien.

¿Pero desde cuando Stiles le hace caso al Omega?

Sale de las cobijas, tomando una camiseta y colocándosela junto con un bóxer que saca de su armario. Bosteza levemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a seguir al Alfa.

Derek baja las escaleras silenciosamente, utilizando aquella cualidad de los suyos especializada en el acecho, no permitiéndole al otro escucharle mientras se acerca con seguridad a la cocina.

Su ceño está fuertemente fruncido, y un gruñido de advertencia está atorado en su garganta dispuesto a salir. Sus colmillos crecen sin que él se lo proponga, al igual que sus garras que se clavan levemente en la madera de la escalera.

Puede escuchar perfectamente la respiración de dos individuos en la cocina, al igual que sus corazones latiendo de manera dispareja. Sonríe casi con malicia. _Pobres idiotas que decidieron invadir el hogar de mi Omega..._

Al llegar al final, se apoya contra la pared que bloqueaba su visión de la cocina, pero también impide que quien estuviera en la cocina lo viera a él. Respira el olor que llenaba la habitación, y se siente vagamente familiar. Pero, con un Omega a punto en su ciclo de celo y recién marcado, todos sus instintos le dicen que debe defender su territorio y a su pareja en lugar de tratar de recordar donde ha sentido ese olor. Así que, tomando una respiración profunda, se prepara para atacar.

Y ataca.

Ataca a un Beta de cabello rubio y rizado con sus brazos llenos de platos y recipientes.

Stiles llega al final de la escalera escuchando como más vidrios rotos completamente cayendo al piso, haciendo que de inmediato corra hacia la cocina queriendo proteger lo poco que queda de ella en pie. Escucha un par de "Demonios" y "Lo siento" antes de asomarse completamente por la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —alza las cejas ingresando en la habitación, su mirada chocando con Derek cruzado de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido a Isaac y a Erika, quienes solo tienen una mueca de vergüenza en la cara... o bueno, solo el chico la tiene, porque Reyes está solo ahí, observándole con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Así que ya follaron—dice la rubia, los ojos brillando en malicia—. Hueles completamente a Derek. Sus aromas están tan mezclados que puede decirse, son casi completamente uno solo.

Stiles _no_ siente el sonrojo llenar su rostro. Simplemente _no_.

—Hola Stiles—saluda Isaac, con una sonrisita tímida, y el omega nota como los trozos de varios platos están en el suelo justo frente al Beta.

—¿Esa es la bajilla de mi padre? —pregunta, apuntando con un dedo hacia el suelo.

Isaac solo sonríe aun más nervioso, y Stiles puede notar que se debe a la mirada molesta llena de rabia que Derek le dedica. Sonríe burlonamente por el rubio.

—Lo siento—suspira el Beta, levantando la mirada y mirando a Stiles con ojos de cachorrito que, sin duda, no le hacen efecto. Ha convivido con Scott _ojos de perrito_ McCall toda su vida, puede soportar cualquier mirada cuya función sea crear lastima con maestría.

—No me importan tus disculpas—gruñe el Alfa en la habitación—. Ahora ve a por una escoba, levanta todo esto y lárgate de aquí. Tu también, Erika.

La susodicha solo alza las cejas, falsamente sorprendida. El Beta solo asiente, y el Omega apunta a una puerta al final del pasillo donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza. Isaac se va con la cabeza gacha, y le recuerda más a un cachorrito regañado que a un adolescente castigado.

Curioso.

—Pero Derek—comienza la rubia, haciendo un ademan con la mano—, Laura nos ha enviado a cuidar de ustedes mientras están en celo. No querrán desobedecer las ordenes de la Alfa, ¿verdad?

—Me importa poco lo que Laura les haya dicho—frunce aun más el ceño, y Stiles sospecha que maldice mentalmente a las hermanas sobreprotectoras con todo su ser—. Si tanto se preocupa por Stiles puede venir ella misma.

—No creo que sea buena idea—Isaac dice desde la puerta, entrando con escoba en mano y una pequeña pala para levantar todo el desorden.

Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con ello.

—Es cierto, Derek—dice el Omega, mirando al Alfa y ganándose su atención. Derek solo alza una ceja—. Laura es una Alfa, mujer y todo pero Alfa al fin y al cabo. Si entrara en la casa te le irías a la yugular. Es mala idea.

Erika sonríe, antes de agregar con tono burlón:

—Eso y porque está en una cita ahora mismo.

.

Laura entra en el pequeño restaurante con paso decidido, captando de inmediato las miradas de los comensales, tanto Alfas como Omegas e incluso Betas reconocen su jerarquía de inmediato. No le sorprende, ya ha habido bastantes ocasiones, e incluso ella es capaz de dejar sus asuntos para prestarle atención a los Alfas de gran nivel cuando comía tranquilamente en la cafetería de la Universidad.

Su mirada recorre las mesas buscando entre ellas hasta que un mesero se planta frente a ella.

—¿Mesa para uno, señorita? —el tono recatado del camarero le hace darse cuenta que definitivamente debía aprender a ocultar su estatus como su madre.

—De hecho, ella viene conmigo—una voz conocida a sus espaldas le llama la atención, y se gira con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

—¿Cita? —Derek hace todo lo posible por no gruñir, pensando con quien demonios puede tener una cita Laura, y lo m

no le ha dicho nada?

ble por no gruñir, pensando con quien demonios puede tener una cita Laura, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada?

—Tu hermana es bastante capaz de tener citas, primito—Erika sonríe burlonamente, antes de girarse para mirar a Isaac, quien le tiene una escoba para ayudarle a recoger los pedazos de cerámica y vidrio que hay por el suelo.

Derek observa que los trozos son aun más grandes y numerosos de lo que había notado en un principio, y sintiendo como su Alfa se remueve nerviosamente dentro de él al ver los pies descalzos de su Omega. Hace uso de su fuerza y aquel instinto sobreprotector, tomando a Stiles por el torso antes de que él pueda quejarse, alzándolo del suelo y sentándolo sobre la encimera al lado de Erika.

—Oh gracias, Derek—dice Stiles, sonriendo con ironía—. Ahora estoy completamente a salvo de los trozos malvados de vidrio que quieren herirme.

—Eres demasiado frágil y uno nunca saben—repone Derek con el mismo sentimiento, haciendo que el Omega bufara.

—Oh yo no limpio—Erika dice, recahzando la escoba con una mueca indignada—. Escucha, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar a mi Batman, no es para que yo sea una sirvienta que limpie tus destrozos de niñito de prescolar. Ahora sé un hombre y barre.

—Pero yo...—comienza el Beta, pero se retracta de inmediato cuando escucha el gruñido de Derek—. ¡Esta bien!

Con una mueca arrogante, que no es mucho más grande que un pequeño fantasma de una sonrisa apenas visible, se acerca a su pareja, colocando su barbilla y rostro en el hueco del cuello del Omega, aspirando su aroma para tranquilizarle. Se acomoda mejor entre las piernas de Stiles, y siente como este lleva sus manos a su cabello, enterrándolo y acariciándolo levemente en el cabello que inicia en la nuca.

—Quiero que se vayan—murmura contra la piel, rozando su nariz con el pequeño lunar que se asoma. Stiles se estremece de inmediato.

—Córrelos—susurra lo bastante bajito como para ser inaudible, pero que sin embargo puede escuchar perfectamente.

Derek niega con la cabeza, raspando levemente la piel sensible con su barba.

—Es tu casa...

—¿Qué importa? —el tono desesperado le sorprende, y cuando olfatea es consiente de lo que esta pasando.

Stiles está teniendo su celo de regreso, y aunque es completamente normal porque este dura por lo menos tres días, se sorprende de haber olvidado por completo que no anudo en él, que sinceramente lo único que hizo fue detener por un tiempo limitado los síntomas para comodidad de su pareja, como solían hacerlo los Alfas con sus omegas. Y lo más importante, se percata de los intrusos que rodean donde probablemente se termine follando a Stiles si no suben rápido a la habitación.

—Fuera—gruñe con fuerza, de manera baja y gutural. Erika y Isaac se tensan a sus espaldas, y Stiles suelta un gemido que probablemente le provoque una gran cantidad de vergüenza cuando sea consciente.

—Pero...

—¡Fuera! —prácticamente ruge a este punto, separándose del cuello de Stiles y mostrándoles sus colmillos y ojos.

Isaac y Erika de inmediato muestran los suyos de color ámbar, y antes de que se de cuenta ya están huyendo por la puerta de entrada, cerrándola con un portazo. Se gira para mirar al Omega, quien le mira con los ojos dilatados a tal punto que parecen ser casi completamente negros, oscureciendo el color miel de sus ojos con una capa de lujuria y deseo que de inmediato lleva su sangre a su miembro.

Gruñe guturalmente, sin cambiar su expresión o sus ojos, y el Omega gimotea aun más, extendiendo sus manos como si fuera un bebé en su dirección, cosa que, realmente de haber estado en otra situación, hubiera pensado que era adorable, pero en este momento lo único que necesitaba era satisfacer a su pareja, llenarla por completo, hacerle saber que era suya y que nunca le dejaría.

Necesitaba estar dentro de aquella estrecha humedad.

Y eso hace.

Se acerca a Stiles reclamando su boca con un beso posesivo, queriendo hacer que se doblegue por completo ante él, ingresa su lengua en aquella cavidad que le hace desear poder vivir sin respirar en lo absoluto, jugando con la que ya es su compañera de lucha, peleando con ella, retándolo de una manera completamente directa. Los brazos de Stiles le rodean el cuello, acercando más su cuerpo. Derek deja que sus dedos se ciernan en la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal, atrayéndole hacia su cadera y notando como las piernas del Omega se cierran en su cintura, comenzando a refregarse para conseguir fricción entre ambas erecciones.

Se bebe el gemido de Stiles placenteramente, antes de, tomando su trasero con sus manos evitando posibles caídas que realmente quiere evitar a toda costa, comience a caminar sin despegar sus bocas hacia arriba, sabiendo que los Omegas son demasiado apegados a su nido cuando tienen celos.

Quiere sonreir cuando ha subido sin tropezarce con ningún escalon, pero no lo hace, sabiendo que eso podría interferir con su beso de una manera u otra, y lo único que quiere es seguir besando esos labios que le vuelven loco con comentarios ingeniosos y lleno de sarcasmo, tratando de volverse adicto a su sabor y textura para al menos, tener una excusa del porque besarle a menudo.

Se separan, y Stiles jadea buscando aire, sintiendo como el alfa va dejando besos de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula, mordiendo levemente la piel ahí para dirigirse a su cuello, donde seguramente tendrá algunas maracas debido a la barba de Derek, o bien al posesivo alfa que es. No se queja, y de hecho suelta un par de gemidos cuando siente de nuevo como muerde su marca, lamiendo la piel antes de succionar levemente y volver a morderla de manera superficial; Stiles no sabe si Derek quiere dejar su nombre tatuado en su brazo como los Alfas posesivos lo hacen, pero sabe que eso no le molestara siempre y cuando pueda seguir disfrutando de esos colmillos en su piel... esperen, ¡¿Colmillos?!

—¡Derek! —exclama, sintiendo como los afilados incisivos rozan la superficie de su piel muy levemente, no queriendo traspasarla por ningún motivo, y es entonces cuando se relaja por completo, su Omega indicando que el Alfa jamás le haría daño de ninguna forma en lo absoluto.

Stiles no sabe como demonios ha llegado a su cama, lo único de lo que es consiente es la mullida superficie debajo de él, el sentimiento de querer ser llenado de nuevo y su piel completamente en ebullición, rogando por ser tocada, besada, marcada, estar en contacto con la caliente piel contraria de su Alfa y querer tener calor en esta semana fría de invierno, porque, demonios, lo quiere todo y lo quiere ahora.

—Alfa...—llama, sabiendo que ese tono y palabra es perfecta en ese momento. Los ojos de Derek, verdes, brillantes, acuosos y oscuros le observan desde arriba, separándose de su cuello y sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre él suyo, sus piernas manteniendo quietas a las suyas y sus brazos impidiéndole escapar a cada lado de su cabeza—. Por favor...

Stiles sabe que el nunca diría por favor, jamás en la vida rogaría por nada en lo absoluto, es, simplemente, demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo como eso, y sinceramente aunque no lo tuviera, no lo haría porque sencillamente no es su estilo. Es Stiles Stillinski, y él no suplica porque puede hacer absolutamente todo por si mismo, una persona completamente autómata en todo el sentido de la palabra, por el amor a Dios; ¿Con quien que tratan? ¿un niño? Oh no señores, Stiles es bien macho y capaz de todo.

O eso antes de Derek.

—¿Qué quieres, Omega? —le gruñe sobre su oreja, lamiendo lenta y tortuosamente su lóbulo, torturando su autocontrol de una forma totalmente injusta.

Y sí, gime porque es lo único que puede hacer con su cuerpo cargando un celo y con un Alfa demasiado sexy para su cordura frente a él.

—Menos... ropa...—dice entre jadeos, dándose cuenta que en efecto, Derek tiene demasiada ropa encima, y aunque ya tiene el torso descubierto, sigue en pantalones.

Stiles no quiere ropa, Stiles desea pollas y más pollas y eso debería estar mal, pero no lo es, porque después de todo es un chico lleno de hormonas y en Celo: para él es valido querer pollas, ¿quién no querría una polla? Probablemente pidiera una polla de navidad, porque después de todo las pollas son...

Y ya no puede pensar, porque siente como un musculo caliente recorre la cabeza de su miembro, lento, suave, casi como degustando su sabor, antes de que otra lengüetada recorra toda su extensión de la base a la punta. Chilla profundamente cuando la boca de Derek se cierne sobre todo su miembro, engulléndolo hasta la mitad antes de detenerse. Stiles siente como la lengua del Alfa recorre su pene dentro de la cavidad húmeda, jugando con él y siguiendo un contorno como si tuviera espirales al igual que un bastón navideño, antes de meterla completamente, y aunque no es nada espectacular, su miembro llega a su garganta, y esta se contrae alrededor de ella.

Su agujero apenas y se contrae, aunque el sentimiento de ser llenado sigue ahí, no es tan fuerte para llegar a dolerle como solía hacerlo, y lo gradece silenciosamente, porque definitivamente no quiere que esto termine nunca.

Stiles no sabe como es posible que Derek no tenga arcadas, o si esas contracciones son arcadas disfrazadas para hacerle quedar bien, pero si puede saber que la boca de Derek Hale es sencillamente la perdición.

El Alfa comienza a bajar y subir por toda su extensión, tragando su miembro una y otra vez, lamiendo en el proceso levemente antes de volver a hacerlo, y es tan bueno que siente que puede morir con esa boca sobre él y estaría feliz... ok, exagera. Probablemente podría morir rodeado de chocolate o ¡No! Puede morir ahora, esta listo, ya vivió y es genial...

—¡Derek! —no puede evitar gemir, reincorporándose un poco en sus codos, sintiendo como el Alfa insiste en tragar su miembro, pero Stiles siente que ya es hora, el orgasmo próximo y tan cerca que puede tocarlo con sus dedos encrespados en la sabana—. ¡Me ven...!

Y es tarde, porque ya esta dentro de aquella ensoñación, donde todo está lleno de polvo de hada del país de Nunca Jamás. Siente como todo su ser explota, tensándose, para después liberarse como un globo lo haría al desinflarse, dejando vencerse por su peso y cayendo en la cama, gimiendo aun más al notar las contracciones en la garganta de Derek queriendo tomar todo lo que ha soltado.

Y de algún modo, eso es especial e intimo...

.

—Derek...—Stiles le murmura en el oído, repartiendo pequeños besitos debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Mmm? —ciertamente, apenas es capaz de murmurar, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado debido a la actividad que ambos llevaron a cabo hace apenas unos minutos.

Si es sincero, no se quejaba en lo absoluto. A fuera hacía un frio que era capaz de colarle los huesos a cualquiera si este no se cuidaba correctamente, y nadie quería salir con un clima de tal magnitud si es que se tenia a un omega calientito dentro de su nido. Normalmente, lo más normal del mundo era que la mayoría de los niños nacieran en verano o primavera incluso, puesto que las parejas se quedaban en casa debido a los omegas, quienes a diferencia de los Alfas, no podían generar tanto calor corporal.

A Derek especialmente nunca le molesto el frio, y aunque podía imaginarse claramente como la manada jugaba en la nieve mientras Laura supervisaba la construcción de su hogar, no cambiaria estar ahí acurrucado con Stiles por nada del mundo.

—Quiero otra ronda.

Abre los ojos, observando como el Omega le mira sonrojado sobre su pecho, con los ojos brillantes en decisión, no obstante.

—Stiles—trata de decir lo más tranquilo que puede—, terminamos hace unos quince minutos...

—Lo sé, es solo... —frunce el ceño, haciendo un puchero que él no dudaría en besar por nada del mundo—. Derek, escúchame con atención. Eres un Alfa, ¿ok? Se supone que nunca te cansas de tener sexo, fuiste diseñado para tener sexo con Omegas, literalmente. Soy un Omega cachondo, ¿cómo es que puedes siquiera estar tan tranquilo si desprendo feromonas como colegiala o...

—¿Cómo conejo en celo? —se burla, sonriendo ladinamente y observando como Stiles se molesta ante la comparación.

—No me digas así, chucho pulgoso...

le interrumpe con un leve beso, antes de separarse de él y sonreírle.

—Cállate, Stiles.

Lo toma de la cintura y se acurruca también pero se detiene cuando una idea aparece en su mente, se aleja y recuesta en el nido con una sonrisa divertida, levantándose con los codos. Viendo como la mirada confusa de Derek cambio a una sonrisa burlona. Mira la figura desnuda del Alfa, la forma en que sus músculos se mueven mientras se acerca, la forma que los ojos vedes escanean la piel pálida, y como el olor cambia a uno lujurioso de un Alfa necesitado. No necesitan hablar, sus olores lo hacen por si mimos. Sumando al olor dulce de un Omega fértil, el olor dominante de un Alfa, era predecible que iba a pasar, y ninguno quiere detenerlo.

Es borroso como terminaron enredados entre las sabanas, y quiere asegurarse que esta vez no lo abandonaran necesitado, como Derek suele hacer solo para hacerle rabiar y rogar por su atención, regodeándose como el arrogante que es pero al final cediendo incluso antes de siquiera decir _por favor_. Los besos se vuelven mordidas en sus labios ya hinchados, y las caricias en rasguños, mientras se cuelga del Alfa sobre él, enredando sus piernas en la cintura y sus brazos en su cuello. Ama el calor que emana ese cuerpo, como calienta su piel mientras las atenciones de Derek calientan su entrepierna. Odia el frio, siendo un Omega su temperatura corporal es inferior a la de los Alfas o Betas, siempre está temblando en invierno. Ahora con su pareja apartando el frio con su tibieza, no puede evitar derretirse en las caricias de esas manos gentiles y posesivas.

Derek sabe que a Stiles le gusta salvaje, pero las caricias gentiles realmente dejan al Omega blando como arcilla moldeable en sus manos dispuestas a darle forma, a amarla. Besos en los labios, orejas, mejillas, clavículas y hombros lo hacen temblar y gruñir tan suave que al principio Derek confundió los ruidos con un ronroneo. Luego se dedica a acariciar las costillas y el pecho, masajear la carne blanda de las caderas y muslos, sacando cada vez gemidos y maullidos en volúmenes más altos. Derek adora el cuerpo de su Omega, algo que pensaba imposible antes de conocer a Stiles.

Cuando abre la boca para gritarle por no cumplir con sus deberes de Alfa, solo suelta un grito. En algún momento entre la risa y los pensamientos enojados, Derek ha abierto sus piernas y apoyado los tobillos en sus hombros, dándole el ángulo adecuado para empujarse entero dentro del Omega necesitado. Sus ojos quedan cerrados mientras su pareja empieza a moverse, sin tomarse el tiempo de dejarlo acostumbrarse, ya que sigue estirado de las rondas anteriores. Las manos de Stiles volaron a enredarse en el cuello mientras empuja las caderas en contra de los movimientos de Derek, tratando de crear más fricción, disfrutando enteramente de sentirse lleno y querido.

El Alfa comienza a buscar el punto donde Stiles ama ser embestido, y que lo deja gritando y rogando por más, embistiendo una y otra vez, cambiando un poco el ángulo para mayor comodidad y placer. El primer gemido agudo que resuena en sus oídos le dice que lo ha encontrado, y se concentra en ese punto maravilloso. La boca de su Omega se abre mientras gemidos descarados y ruidos de placer escapan de sus labios amoratados por los besos. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás con las constantes embestidas en la próstata y su cuerpo de tensa al sentir el orgasmo pospuesto por tanto tiempo.

Cuando sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas, le resulta cada vez más difícil entrar y salir. Siente las uñas deslizándose por su hombro, sacando sangre, y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, notando lo cerca de terminar que estaba. Verlo en tal estado de dolorosa felicidad despierta su lado dominante, haciéndolo gruñir posesivamente mientras hunde sus dientes en la carne suave en la unión del cuello y hombro de su pareja, sacando sangre y asegurándose de dejar una hermosa marca de posesión que iba a ganarse varias miradas.

Stiles solía pensar que su pareja sería alguien que siempre estuviera de acuerdo con él. Llegar a su casa y que su pareja estuviera esperándolo en la puerta, preparada y gustosa de satisfacer sus necesidades. Y Stiles honestamente, esta avergonzado y disgustado con su antigua visión del sexo como una porno mal escrita y bastante obvia. Tal vez nunca logro encontrar a una pareja que cumpliera con sus expectativas porque está viviendo una fantasía.

Una fantasía que sin saberlo, es bastante capaz de romperse.


	25. Omake 3: Isaac

_**Nini:**_ perdón por tardarme tanto, peor entre de nuevo a clases y entre materias de la especialidad y asignaturas o modulos no me ha dado tiempo :c. Lamento eso, y que el capítulo sea un Omake y que sea básicamente una perra. No me odien mucho :c

Feliz día de San Valentin!

 _ **You are mine**_

 _ **Omake 3**_

Isaac nunca pensó que llegaría el día en donde vería al hermano de Laura sonriendo.

Para él, que Derek sonriera siempre fue una posibilidad lejana, algo que, definitivamente, todos daban por hecho que nunca volvería a pasar, y que sin embargo todos veían como algo normal, como el cielo es azul y los arboles verdes. A nadie parecía importarle realmente el hecho del alejamiento que tuvo el Hale de los demás miembros de la familia y la manada después de abandonar Beacon Hills, y no es como si Isaac, un cachorro recién transformado en ese entonces, pudiera haber tenido el derecho de preguntarle a Derek a que se debía el asilamiento.

Lahey fue un chico común, eso todos lo sabían, teniendo una buena niñez al lado de su hermano Camden y sus padres, seres cariñosos que le llenaban de besos el rostro y le susurraban palabras al oído cuando tenia pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir. Siempre sonriendo y bromeando, y seguramente aunque lo negara por completo era parecido a Stiles en algunas cosas.

La primera prueba de hombría en la antigua Grecia era a la edad de siete años, y en la sociedad actual, algo parecido sucede cuando los niños cumplen esa edad. Es la primera vez que se le hablan de las jerarquías. Cuando las personas nacen se les hace un examen de sangre que dictamina que es, ya sea Alfa, Beta u Omega, y al cumplir la edad de siete esa prueba se repite.

Isaac recuerda el hospital de Beacon, y tiene pequeños fragmentos de cómo los médicos le dijeron que corriera alrededor de un campo lleno de llantas. Lo hizo, naturalmente, y aunque no fue uno de los más rápidos, no se quedo atrás tampoco; el veredicto fue O.

Isaac era un Omega, a diferencia de Camden o sus padres, e incluso para desilusión de su padre, quien esperaba un Alfa en la familia. El que fuera diferente a esa jerarquía, no impidió que su padre le entrenara como a un Alfa, porque Isaac era demasiado veloz y ágil para un débil Omega.

Sin embargo, él siempre tuvo en claro que su jerarquía, una persona que debía casarse y enlazarse con un Alfa o un Beta, tener bebes y prosperar cuidando de niños al lado de una pareja. Sí, Isaac ya tenia una visión de su vida, porque su madre y Camden, su hermano Beta, ya le habían inculcado el ser sumiso, un buen Omega, y ciertamente se le daba tan natural que no le importo actuar de ese modo, siguiendo sus instintos levemente y guardando silencio si no era su turno de hablar.

A los ocho años, Isaac ya sabia que le deparaba el futuro, siempre escribiendo lo mismo en las hojas del colegio cuando le preguntaban que quería ser de grande. Él quería ser padre, tener hijos a montón que poder abrazar y proteger, él quería sentirse querido y amado, ser necesario e indispensable para una persona. Y estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Fue entonces cuando Camden, su hermano y quien le defendía de los Alfas de su salón, quienes por supuesto estaban más que orgullosos de su jerarquía recién descubierta; comenzó a alejarse de él, reuniéndose con sus amigos después de la escuela en otras casas, dejándole solo por las tardes. Isaac no se consideraba celoso, y hoy en día tampoco puede decir que lo sea, pero cuando veía a Laura Hale cerca de Camden, o incluso a otros de sus amigos, no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir una sensación rara en el estomago.

Era normal, le dijo su madre, puesto que tenia amigos y quería ser libre, independizarse. Después de todo, Camden ya tenía más de diecisiete años.

O eso antes de los nueve años.

A los nueve, Camden se alejo de la familia definitivamente, escapándose junto a su novia hacia otro estado y dejando a su madre devastada. Isaac recuerda los llantos de la mujer cuando volvió de la escuela ese fatídico día, siendo rodeada por su padre, quien trataba de apaciguar los desgarradores sollozos de la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Isaac, su manita sosteniendo la correa de su mochila fuertemente. Su padre solo le miro antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Murió.

Ese fue el ultimo día que el nombre Camden se dijo dentro de su casa. Pero fue la primera vez que vio a su madre llorar.

Se volvió una rutina poco a poco. Isaac llegaba de la escuela, encontraba a su madre destrozada sollozando en su habitación, o tendida sobre la mesa de la cocina, demasiado cansada para ir a su cama. Su padre llegaba minutos después, y con un suspiro le agitaba los hombros un poco, llamando su atención para mandarla al dormitorio, dejándola descansar lo que quedaba del día, encargándose él de Isaac, dándole de comer y tomando el papel de una madre.

Y la rutina estaba bien, porque al menos así Isaac tenía a sus dos padres, su padre amándolo, y su madre sonriéndole antes de la puerta del dormitorio les separará lo que quedaba del día.

Eso hasta que se rompió.

Isaac volvió a la casa, su padre también lo hizo. Pero su madre no estaba ahí.

Después de eso, su padre comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, y eso aumento cuando deliberadamente llamaban a Isaac Omega en su presencia, sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Es por eso que el entrenamiento a Alfa aumento, llenándole hasta el cansancio de ejercicios, llevándolo al equipo de Beisbol infantil. Y cuando cumplió diez, eso empeoro.

Dejo caer por accidente la taza de café favorita de su padre, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos pequeños que no fue capaz de reunir antes de perderlos. Se arruino por completo, y sin darle explicaciones, el hombre le tomo del antebrazo, jalándolo un poco y llevándoselo de la cocina hacia las escaleras, la entrada al cuarto de sus pesadillas. El congelador era un lugar frio, pero al no estar encendido, no era demasiado la diferencia que había de estar fuera de él. El sótano era aterrador por si mismo, y desde entonces no quiso bajar en lo absoluto.

Estuvo dentro de aquel pequeño lugar unos cuantos minutos, hasta que su padre le saco de ahí y le dijo que, irónicamente, cada vez que fuera un mal niño, merecería un castigo ejemplar, aumentando cada vez más los minutos que permanecía dentro del reducido espacio. Su padre nunca le levanto la mano, sin embargo, sol le bajaba al sótano y le dejaba ahí.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, y las horas se volvieron noches enteras sumidas en la desesperación. La primera vez que Isaac paso la noche en el congelador del sótano, sabia que iba a morir, que ya nada quedaba, y que el sueño de una familia feliz se arruino. Ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas, reduciendo cada vez más el oxigeno que se colaba de la rejilla que dejaba la puerta del congelador.

Pensó en los niños que nunca tendría, en el sufrimiento que tenía, y sobretodo pensó que las cosas podían mejorar, que su padre le seguía amando y hacía eso por su bien, para hacerle una mejor persona.

Pasó dos años enteros en ese tormento, y de haber sido diferente, seguramente hubiera durado aun más sufriendo aquello.

A los doce años su padre chocó estando bajo los efectos del alohol, y Isaac que debía ser una de las personas, puesto que no derramo ni una sola lagrima cuando le informaron esa noche del fallecimiento del único familiar que en serio le quedaba.

Fue entonces cuando, como enviados por el cielo, los Hale decidieron pelear por su custodia. Isaac sabia que los Omegas en los orfanatos nunca sobrevivían bien, siempre siendo adoptados por Alfas que querían tenerlos de pareja, y sin que nadie realmente pudiera hacer nada para evitarlos. No quería eso, él quería ser amado y amar, y definitivamente moriría mucho antes de ser adoptado.

Talia le adopto como uno más en su familia, y cuando llego el momento, le explico a Isaac lo que eran, quienes eran y lo que hacían. Lobos, protectores. Y sin dudarlo cuando le fue ofrecida la mordida acepto, convirtiéndose exitosamente en un Beta oficial de la manada Hale.

Ya no era un débil Omega, ahora era un hombre lobo dispuesto a defender a los que pasaban algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a él.

Entonces el incendio pasó, y toda la manada se traslado a New York, donde Isaac pudo volver a empezar sin temer que alguien le lastimase.

Cuando se entero que Derek, aquel que había sido como un hermano gruñón para él desde que ingreso con los Hale, quien le había defendido de unos cuantos idiotas en la preparatoria Lincon; había vuelto a Beacon Hills, no dudo nada en decirle a Talia que él también quería ir, teniendo de inmediato el apoyo de Erika, una prima lejana de la familia que resulto ser una licántropo; Cora pensó lo mismo, y con un gruñido le explico a su madre que no querían dejar a Derek solo, puede que un humano Omega no fuera completamente indefenso, pero un lobo Omega, solo en un pueblo que se considera enemigo, no es una buena idea. Los gemelos decidieron ir en la camioneta, sin siquiera preguntarles si ellos también podían ir, y Malia no les dirigió una sola mirada antes de montarse en la camioneta.

En pocas horas, regresarían a Beacon.

Isaac no pensó de ninguna manera mientras iba en la camioneta, con el aire chocando contra su rostro y las peleas sin sentido de Erika y Cora de fondo, que su vida podía sonreírle de vez en cuando. O eso antes de ir al centro comercial en compañía de Derek y se toparan con dos alumnos de este.

Uno de ellos es Stiles. El Omega es, entre muchas cosas, alguien a quien tenerle respeto. Después de todo, no cualquiera quiere tener a Derek como pareja, y no es precisamente porque fuera feo o algo por el estilo—debe aceptar que el Alfa esta como quiere en todos los aspectos—, sino porque no es precisamente el más amable, y mucho menos una persona fácil de tratar. Por otro lado, nunca le dice que no a nada, es valiente, y le hace ver a Isaac que su padre no estaba tan equivocado, que un Omega podía ser fuerte y ágil, o en el caso de Stiles, decidido y orgulloso, sarcástico y enteramente consiente de quien es.

Luego está Scott.

Isaac sabe que no es normal el haber sentido algo en el estomago cuando le vio, mucho menos cuando le olio aquel día. Todo su Omega chillo de placer ante la imagen de ese Alfa con ojos de cachorrito.

Cuando cumplió los quince, Isaac supo que no podía tener lo que deseaba. Se estiro, demasiado, haciéndose mucho más alto que la mayoría, y lo que es más, todo el entrenamiento de Alfas que su padre le había dado rindió frutos, dándole músculos leves. Incluso su aroma cambio al volverse hombre lobo, opacando el dulce olor de un Omega por el salvaje que los caracterizaba.

Nadie querria a un Omega que lejos de parecerlo, parecía un Alfa a simple vista.

O al menos eso penso al ver a Scott, con su inocencia, su estatura promedio y su sonrisa ingenua, haciendo que, como él, pareciera de otra jerarquía. El aroma de Alfa era inconfundible, fuerte y dominante, y Isaac se vio repentinamente atraído por él, deseando cada vez más.

Y eso solo empeoro cuando repentinamente Scott fue mordido, atacaron y encerraron a Derek en prisión, y Stiles entro en celo.

Isaac en este momento está en el bosque, la luna llena presente, Malia y los demás lo suficientemente lejos, Laura en una cita, confiando ciegamente en la sabiduría de Peter para guiarlos por Beacon y controlarlos; todo normal, o eso restando como Scott le mira, con los ojos ámbar brillando en la oscuridad. ser libre, dijo su madre, puesto que tenia amigos y queria os, no podia desilucion ragmentos de como , y al cumplir la edad de s

Y Isaac realmente siente que en cualquier momento se le tirara encima si no deja de mirarle así.

O eso antes de que una flecha de luz se incruste en el árbol más cercano, haciéndole rugir por el dolor infligido en sus ojos.

—¿No les dijo su Alfa que es malo andar a solas en el bosque cuando hay cazadores cerca?

Es lo ultimo que registra el cerebro de Isaac, antes de que una flecha se incruste en su muslo, disparando dolor por todos sus nervios. Scott ruge cerca de él, y el silbido de flechas surca el aire.

Y no por primera vez, desea que Camden estuviera ahí.

 _Laura... Derek... Peter... quien sea._

Y cae en la inconciencia.


	26. Capítulo 22

Perdón el retraso y lo pequeño del capitulo, pero lo estoy haciendo en el poco tiempo libre que tengo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo! y si, me da horrible dar Spam, pero, ¡Hice la historia Fem!Sterek! Yeeei! Se llama "I'm Yours" y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Muchas gracias de nuevo, los quiero!

You are mine

Capítulo 22: Burbuja rota

Laura cierra con demasiada fuerza la computadora que sostenía Harris en la mano, aplastando el celular por el cual ha estado hablando con Peter y asustando un poco al hombre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta el hombre, alzando las cejas levemente y de manera imperceptible. Laura solo niega con la cabeza.

—Debemos posponer esto—es lo único que dice, señalando la computadora y los documentos esparcidos alrededor de la mesa. Se levanta de la silla, tomando la chaqueta que descanza en el respaldo de la misma y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Vuelvo a preguntar arriesgándome a sonar repetitivo—Adrian ya se ha reincorporado también, tomándola del brazo levemente y haciendo que de inmediato se tense por la cercanía de otro Alfa, y lo que es más, que ese mismo Alfa la detenga—. ¿ocurre algo malo?

Laura solo niega con la cabeza, no queriendo mirarle.

—No es nada, problemas con mis primos—su voz no titubea, completamente segura—. No te preocupes, no es por ti, solo...

—No necesito explicaciones—le interrumpe, de manera un poco ruda, pero no importándole en lo absoluto porque no hay enojo en su voz.

—Gracias Adrian—murmura cuando el hombre le suelta, y se dirige a la puerta sin darle una ultima mirada a la desordenada estancia.

.

Derek se pasea por la sala del Loft, Stiles, recién salido de su celo justo a tiempo, esta durmiendo en el sofá, y Erika se remueve inquieta de un lado a otro alrededor de la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas en un tic nervioso que sabe perfectamente, hara que la chica de un grito al cielo cuando se entere como termino su pobre mano.

No entiende como su vida puede estar tan llena de tristeza. No lo entiende, pero lo acepta, porque uno no puede cambiar esa parte de él aunque quiera. Y eso está bien, o al menos lo estaba.

Aprendió a vivir con los altibajos que su vida, se acostumbro a la idea de siempre estar solo como auto castigo. Laura y su familia le sirvieron de apoyo cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y aunque eso no fue suficiente para quitar el amargo sabor de su boca, si lo fue para resignarse y vivir rodeado de fracasos y horribles situaciones que él mismo generaba. Y uno de esos, era ella.

Kate Argent.

Su nombre sonaba con un odio tan concentrado dentro de su cabeza que le sorprende alguna vez haber pensado que Stiles sonaba con ese mismo sentimiento. No, el nombre de Stillinski sonaba con desagrado los primeros días, pero el De la Argent parecía veneno liquido, una serpiente de mercurio puro toxico que esta de más decir lo corrosivo que era.

Derek sabe que podría convertirse en asesino, que fácilmente la próxima vez que Kate mostrara su cara frente a él, tendría las habilidades necesarias para enfrentarla y vencerla para siempre de una buena vez por todas, eliminarla del mundo y hacerla pagar por todas las cosas que hizo. Porque si pudiera elegir a una persona que matar en el mundo, fácilmente diría que ella, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, sin temor a arrepentirse, porque no lo haría. Si Kate moría, lo más probable es que bailara en su tumba.

Porque Derek ya no era el débil adolescente que una vez conoció la Argent ya no era ese chico que parecía un Beta asustado todo el tiempo, temeroso y sumamente tímido, oh no. Él ahora era un Alfa, con un Omega que proteger, con una manada a la cual serle fiel, y sobretodo, con una furia contra ella que ni siquiera tenia cabida en su cuerpo.

Porque ahora Kate ha ido demasiaod lejos, metiéndose no solo con su manada, sino también con Isaac, y por si fuera poco, con Scott.

No fue inteligente, sin embargo, tomar a ambos chicos, y eso Derek lo sabe, porque ahora Laura de seguro estará iracunda. No se equivoca, y en menos de un segundo la Alfa entra con sus ojos rojos brillando en cólera animal, buscando con la mirada y el olfato a los miembros faltantes de su manada.

—¡Tu grandísimo cobarde! —grita su hermana, dirigiéndose hacia Peter con velocidad y estampandolo contra la pared. Una garra pelirgosamente afilada cirniendose sobre la graganata de su tio—. ¡Debi haber sabido que no podía confiar en ti!

—Laura—Cora jadea, removiéndose incomoda debido a lo alterado que esta su Alfa, e incluso Malia y los Gemelos, tan callados como siempre en una reunión, se miran entre ellos preocupados.

—¡Callense! —grita Laura con su voz, haciendo que Derek de inmediato se tense. Stiles, que hace unos minutos dormia profundamente aun cansado de los agitados tres días de su celo, se despierta con un sobresalto.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —pregunta en voz alta el Omega, reincorporándose del sofá y viendo a Laura incrédulo—. Tranquila mujer—bufa cruzándose de brazos—. Baja a Peter y habla como persona civilizada.

Y sí, puede que Derek abra los ojos impresionado cuando Laura le hace total caso, bajando al hombre y dirigiéndole una mirada antes de volver a la normalidad, sus ojos completamente verdes de nuevo.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —pregunta su hermana en su dirección, luciendo cansada—. No quiero perder a nadie más, Derek, debe...

—Yo tampoco quiero, Laura—gruñe con voz baja, interrumpiéndola—. Pero considerando que robaron a Isaac y Scott en las narices de la manada, y que Kate es una psicópata, no planeaba dejarlo solo.

—Al parecer—dice Stiles con una sonrisa—, mi casa no es lo bastantemente segura para complacer a este sourwolf.

Laura niega con la cabeza, dirigiéndose si decir nada hasta la mesa,

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunta, colocándose en aquella posición de Alfa que Derek tanto admiraba de ella y de su madre.

—Los tomaron cerca de la escuela, al parecer—Derek dice, acercándose él también a la mes ay señalando el punto preciso—, justo a unos metros del campo de Lacrosse.

—¿Alguna idea del porque además de lo obvio?

—Yo—Stiles alza una mano, sonriendo un poco. Ambos Hale's le miran con una ceja alzada—. Creo que es más que obvio si lo piensan un poco. Puede que si, que Kate sea una lunática como dicen, pero hay más probabilidades que no este chiflada del todo y que tenga un plan—coloca las manos en la mesa, comenzando a explicar ante la atenta mirada de los hombres lobo—, o al menos, yo lo tendría. No mataran a Scott y Isaac.

Derek alza aun más la ceja, si es posible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Stiles tiene que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.

—Facil Derek, piensa. ¿Por qué matarían a dos Betas de una manada, si pueden sacarle provecho a la desaparición de dichos Betas? —pregunta a nadie en esepcifico—. Creo que los usaran de carnada.

—¿Para pescar? —pregunta Cora burlonamente, haciendo que el Omega frunza el ceño.

—Para pescarnos, seria el termino correcto. Creo que es bastante claro, y que todos pueden ver, que es mejor matar a un Alfa que a un Beta, por mucho—Stiles dibuja con un rotulador cercano un circulo en una hoja usada—. Ellos son este punto—y dsepsues traza un triangulo—, y este es Laura—despues hace cuadrados alrededor de "Laura" —, y estos son ustedes. Si algo me ha enseñado los videojuegos de matanza y guerra, es que sobre todas las cosas, el blanco siempre esta protegido. Laura es el blanco, y nosotros, los cuadrados, lo protegemos por si alguno de ellos hace ademan de atacarla. Para ello formamos un perímetro a su alrededor, como los lobos de manera instintiva.

Bien, como decía, Laura esta justo en el centro de es perímetro que los cazadores consideran inalcanzable, impidiendo que entren en él. ¿Pero que pasaría, si el triangulo sale del perímetro? Scott y Isaac salieron de él, y ellos con facilidad los tomaron, probablemente pensando que Laura reaccionaria de un modo u otro, pero que efectivamente saldría de nuestro alcance, dejándola en territorio enemigo

—¿Estas diciendo que lo único que quieren es cazar a Laura? —Derek pregunta alzando las cejas de una manera tan enigmática que Stiles sintió que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

—No—se apresura a aclarar—. Estoy planteando una hipótesis probable. Puede que Laura no sea el blanco, pero dudo mucho que Scott lo sea, o incluso Isaac. No podemos ir alla sin un plan o algo por el estilo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos en donde los esconden—dice Malia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto —Peter se acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro, y no puede evitar sentirse sumamente sorprendido por no verle temeroso ante Laura aunque esta le gruña levemente—. No sabemos y eso nos pone en una desventaja.

—Pero yo sé como sentirlos—espeta la Alfa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé que lo sabes—dice el mayor, entrecerrando los ojos —. Pero eres muy joven aun para tener un vinculo con ellos, y ni siquiera mordiste a Isaac.

Laura frunce el ceño, y Derek se muestra confundido. Adorablemente confundido. Deja de pensar en eso, Stiles.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —el pelinegro alza una ceja, mirando a Peter con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que es mejor llamar a quien si puede rastrearlos.

—¿Hablas de mamá? —Cora se mete a la conversación, llamando la atención del Omega. Luce sorprendida—. Pensé que no llegaría hasta mañana.

Peter sonríe ladinamente.

Talia Hale vendrá... traga saliva nerviosamente, incomodo de repente. Demonios, esta a punto de conocer a Talia Hale, su heroína, su... su suegra.

—Ya vez que no—su atención se posa en Laura, quien mira el vacío sin decir absolutamente nada—. Perdón Sobrina, pero tu madre se adelanto.

Derek gruñe fuertemente, tomando a Peter por le hombro, pero Stiles no se preocupa en lo absoluto, pues sabe que no lo dañara. O al menos no permanentemente.

—¿Charlie vendrá? —pregunta, con un gruñido gutural atorado en la garganta y vibrando a través de él—. ¿Todos?

Peter frunce el ceño, apartando su brazo del agarre con una mueca.

—Desde luego que vendrán todos—bufa el mayor, mirando desinteresadamente a su sobrino—. Tu madre no dejaría a nadie en New York, mucho menos al cuidado de tu padre, ¿O sí? Además, no se puede defender él solo sin ayuda en la gran ciudad.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? —gruñe esta vez Laura, mirando al hombre incrédulo.

Peter se encoge de hombros, sin importarle o interesarle absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Mi hermana solo quería adelantar los planes, no es como si darle una sorpresa a sus hijos fuera algo malo.

—Ella nunca hace eso—le recordó Derek con un gruñido—. Si viene en camino es por otra cosa, y lo sabes.

—Bien—acepta Peter por fin, alzando sus manos—. Piensa que no es tan seguros aquí, y aun más después de haberle comentado el error de Derek y que eso conllevo a la cárcel...

—No tenias que decirle—Derek ya ha comenzado a mostrar sus ojos, de nuevo rojos, y Laura incluso se muestra sorprendida ante este hecho, acercándose a Stiles con rapidez y levantando la cara de Stillinski por la mandíbula, observando con atención el cuello y haciendo que, inevitablemente, se sonroje.

—¡Lo marcaste! —exclama sorprendida la Alfa, y Peter ya esta un segundo después, él también observando la marca.

—Suelteneme—dice Stiles, completamente nervioso—. Que les importa si me marco o no...

De inmediato, la Alfa en la habitación niega con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes—suspira, mirándole con una exprecion de cachorrito—. Si Derek te marco, eso significa que ya es un Alfa completamente ahora, y eso mi madre...

—Y eso no lo voy a permitir sin que se haya ganado el lugar—la voz poderosa y femenina resuena en la habitación, cortando el aire como un cuchillo ninja y llegando directamente a los oídos de Stiles, haciendo que de manera completamente humillante se estremesca y gimotee levemente.

Derek de inmediato está a su lado, apretándole el hombro con suavidad. Se calma poco a poco, dirigiendo su mirada a la hermosa mujer que camina por la sala en dirección a ellos, junto con otras personas un poco más alejadas.

La primera impresión de Stiles, si se lo llegan a preguntar en un futuro, de Talia Hale, siempre seria la misma: imponente. Sí, ahora entiende porque su padre hablaba de la mujer con tanto respeto, con tanta admiración y orgullo. La matriarca Hale es hermosa, pero se nota a leguas que un poder, sabiduría y astucia se oculta detrás de esos ojos chocolate, que miran al grupo con leve ternura.

—Mamá—saluda Laura, sonriendo, y casi instintivamente ambas mujeres Alfa levantan sus brazos, rodeándose con ellos.

—¿Cómo estas, pequeña? —pregunta con cariño sobre el cabello de la hermana de Derek, y esta de inmediato se separa.

—Yo muy bien, pero...

—Lo sé—Talia le interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño, y es en ese momento que Stiles sabe de lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser, justo cuando muestra esos ojos carmesí brillantes.

—Alfa—escucha el jadeo casi en unísono que sueltan los chicos, y observa con impresión como se lanzan contra la mujer, abrazándola, mientras ella solo sonríe y los deja ser, acariciándoles levemente la coronilla.

—También los he extrañado, niños—sonríe maternalmente, Stiles retira la mirada, repentinamente incomodo. Es entonces cuando, escuchando el carraspeo de Peter, regresa su atención a la matriarca, quien se ha puesto seria —. Pero no hay tiempo ahora de decir nada, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Isaac.

—No olvides a Scott—Derek también se ha acercado a la mujer, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Stiles no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver que, efectivamente, incluso con su madre es serio y sin expresiones, como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo.

Talia solo sonríe.

—No lo hare, Derek—y como madre que es, rodea al hombre con sus brazos delgados pero fuertes—. Te extrañe, pequeño lobito.

—Mamá—replica el pelinegro. Una sonrisa aparece de inmediato en el rostro de Stiles.

La borra cuando los ojos curiosos y evaluadores se centran en él, y Stiles siente que esa mirada le atraviesa el alma, como si con eso supiera de inmediato quien era y le dejara al desnudo frente al Alfa Hale.

La mujer solo sonríe un poco.

—Tu debes ser Stiles, ¿no? —pregunta, con un tono maternal. En menos de un parpadeo y antes de que pueda abrir la boca para responder la acertada hipótesis, Talia ya le esta tomando de los hombros, dándole un abrazo.

El Omega de Stiles se retuerce dentro de él sin poder evitarlo, muy dentro de él, incomodo ante la presencia de un Alfa ajena a él o su familia, y sobretodo, a una que apenas ha visto.

—Eres tan lindo como te imaginaba—la mujer sonríe enternecida, separándose de él, sus ojos chocolate brillando—. Al fin Derek hizo algo bien.

—No me conoce—no puede evitar decirlo, sonriendo tímidamente.

No cualquier día estas frente a tu persona a idealizar, la cual, no es tu padre. Porque Stiles ama a su padre y lo admira, por supuesto.

—No me hace falta para saber que eres un buen chico—niega la mujer—. Y Laura me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Stiles se sonroja, mirando como Laura alza un pulgar en su dirección.

—Siento que ya te conozco—continua Talia ante su extraño silencio—. Y estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, pero por ahora—se dirige a la mesa, colocándose seria y con los ojos carmesí—, debemos hacer que esos Argents paguen. Esta vez no me quedare impune. Los haré pagar...

Laura se acerca con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Tu dirás, Alfa—dice la chica, pero Talia niega la cabeza.

—No, esta vez tu serás la responsable, Laura—comenta solemnemente—. Es momento de que tomes tu lugar.

La chica solo niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces, Stiles? —Laura sonríe, y por primera vez en la vida, Stillinski tiene sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad.

Hincha el pecho con orgullo, comenzando a detallarles el plan.

Solo ruega que funcione.

.

—Eres un animal—escupe la Argent de cabello rubio que Isaac no conoce, la saliva golpeando su mejilla y resbalándose hasta la barbilla.

Sus manos sujetas no permiten que se retire la sustancia, y frunce el ceño sintiendo sus garras clavarse en su piel con fuerza, enterrándolas en la palma y sacándose sangre.

—¡No lo toques otra vez! —Scott grita desde el otro lado de la habitación, gruñendo fuertemente.

—¿O que? —se mofa Kate, antes de darle otra descarga eléctrica que le recorre el cuerpo con violencia.

Kate se separa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida y tomando relevo con un hombre grande, quien le mira con malicia.

—Encargate de él, tengo que ir con Whittemore.

Es lo único que escucha antes de volver a sentir dolor.

Los gritos de Scott siendo su único puente con la realidad.


	27. Capítulo 23

**Perdón** **por la tardanza :c he tenido problemas con mi familia y la escuela. Aunque tarde en actualizar, que espero que eso no suceda pues planeo subir el capítulo que sigue pronto, no abandonare la historia. Esto se torna cada vez más bueno :v Gracias a todos! Espero que les guste este capitulo, y por favor, les pido paciencia :3**

 _ **You are mine**_

 _ **Capítulo 23: Conexiones**_

Alexander Whittemore se pasa sus dedos a través de las hebras sueltas de su peinado, reposando la barbilla en la mano sobrante. A su lado una taza de café reposa elegantemente en un pequeño plato de porcelana, múltiples papeles desordenados por la mesa, documentos por ahí y por allá y definitivamente un ceño fruncido pronunciado en la frente.

Jackson no quiere ni puede preguntarle que sucede, por lo que, ignorando esa escena cuando abre la puerta y da un vistazo a la estancia, sube las escaleras rápidamente, encerrándose en su habitación. Se lanza sobre la cama, pensando seriamente en por qué los Hale—aquellos sobrinos del profesor—, y el mismo Derek habían faltado a la escuela.

De más está decir que, para variar, el testículo izquierdo y derecho también habían decidido faltar—lease, Stillinski y McCall. Cosa sospechosa, porque Jackson sabe que nada de lo que sucede en Beacon es coincidencia.

Suspira con fuerza, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua que tranquilice sus nervios cuando la voz de una mujer llama su atención desde la planta de abajo.

Con curiosidad, baja las escaleras lo más suave que puede, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kate? —la pregunta abandona los labios de Alexander mucho antes de haber levantado la vista para ver de quien se trata su visita. Conoce perfectamente los pasos ligeros y el sonido traqueteante de los tacones de la Argent como para equivocarse.

—Vine a cobrar mi favor, Alex—contesta simplemente la mujer, sentándose sin permiso en la mesa sobre los documentos. Es entonces cuando el Alfa si levanta la vista, posándola en los orbes divertidos como depredador de la mujer.

—Yo a ti no te debo nada, Argent—escupe con desprecio, entrecerrando los ojos y levantándose para quedar a la misma altura—. De hecho, tu me debes a mí por haberte defendido cuando la policía te levanto cargos por provocar un incendio, si mal no recuerdo…

—Tú sabes que eso fue injusticia.

—El que no te arrestaran lo es—asiente—. Te volveré a preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ayuda—suspira, mirándose las uñas distraídamente—. Quiero que los Hale se vayan del pueblo tanto como tú, si mis fuentes son ciertas.

—Mienten—contesta con rotundidad—. No busco que los Hale se…

—No puedes mentir a alguien que conoce de que estás hecho, Alexander—ronronea la rubia, sonriendo de lado—. Recuérdalo en un futuro.

El hombre Alfa suelta un gruñido.

—Nadie te creería…

—¿Quieres apostar? —sonríe maliciosamente, entrecerrando los ojos como si fuera un predador que tiene a su presa justo donde desea, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Quién es más, como decirlo, respetado en Beacon? ¿Una mujer cuya familia ha vivido toda su vida aquí, ayudando a la comunidad, o un Alfa con problemas de orgullo que demanda a cualquier individuo a la primera provocación? No sé tú, pero contra mi palabra en el tribunal, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

—Soy abogado Kate—Alexander lleva un dedo a cada una de sus sienes, presionándolas levemente en círculos sobre la piel, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que ha comenzado a darle debido a la presencia indeseada.

—¡Compórtate como tal, entonces! —la mujer salta de la mesa con rapidez, colocándose justo detrás de Whittemore sin que este lo haya previsto. Una mano toma el cuello, y Alexander siente la respiración sobre su nuca mientras el sudor frio de los nervios recorre su espalda, empapando la ropa como un recordatorio de lo débil que repentinamente se siente. Su Alfa ocultándose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada por la cercanía de _ella_ —. No seré socia de un cobarde, idiota—sisea Kate contra su piel—. Así que más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu _oscuro secretito._

—Kate, por favor…

—Ruegas aun—una carcajada amarga abandona los labios de la Argent—. ¿Dónde está el orgulloso Alfa que era capaz de todo que conocí? ¿Desapareció junto con tu virginidad?

Para ese entonces las lágrimas ya han comenzado a caer por las comisuras de sus ojos sin que él pueda impedirlo, empapando sus mejillas con el líquido salado y nublándole la visión. Recuerdos inconexos de aquella noche invaden su mente, haciendo que su respiración se convierta en jadeos y sollozos ahogados. Kate solamente sigue sonriendo, puede sentirlo a su espalda mientras el cuerpo de la mujer se presiona contra esta con burla.

—Escúchame con atención, querido Alex—murmura contra su oreja. Otro sollozo abandona sus labios sin que pueda detenerlo—. No es mi culpa que fueras tan débil, y tampoco lo es que no hayas podido defender a tu hijo ante Derek Hale, pero sí me importa. Me importa porque tú eras el único que podía haber hecho desaparecer a esa familia legalmente, ¿Sabes que sucederá por tu fracaso? Tendré que ensuciarme las manos, tesoro—el tono irónico va abandonando su voz, hasta tomar uno repulsivamente cariñoso que le provoca nauseas—. Mami tendrá que hacer el trabajo sucio, y eso la pone muy enojada. ¿Sabes que pasa cuando mami está enojada?

—¿Papá? —la voz de Jackson hacer que todo su cuerpo reaccione, separándose de Kate de inmediato y limpiándose el resto de lágrimas que queda justo a tiempo para ver como su hijo entra al salón, ante la mirada burlona de la Alfa—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie importante—agradece enormemente que su voz no se escuche rota o titubeante, sino igual de fuerte que siempre. Jackson, sin embargo, no parece tan convencido—. Sube a tu habitación, nuestra visita—mira a Kate de reojo, esperando una reacción, pero solo ve como desinteresadamente toma su mochila para colgársela al hombro con un grácil movimiento—, ya se iba.

El adolescente no dice nada afortunadamente, y sube a su habitación con un bufido cansado.

Alexander solo puede ver como Kate se dirige a la puerta de la casa, mandándole una sonrisa sobre el hombro antes de decir:

—Mami espera poder contar contigo, pequeño Alex.

Y con eso cierra la puerta, dejando abierta la bóveda de recuerdos que Alexander Whittemore tenía oculta dentro de él

.

Stiles solamente puede suspirar con fuerza antes de subir del Jeep. A su lado, Erika y Malia ya se han sentado, cerrando la puerta del co-piloto del vehículo con fuerza y mirándose unas a las otras entusiasmadas.

—¿Puedes recordarme porque no puedo ir contigo? —pregunta el Omega cuando Derek se acerca a la ventanilla, mirándole con lo que es un intento patético de alzar la ceja.

El pelinegro solo niega con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, pero que Stiles puede notar por estar sumamente interesados en ellos. ¿Es posible tener ganas de besar siempre a una persona?

—Porque mi madre quiere que por lo menos dos Alfas patrullen el bosque—contesta como si fuera obvio, inclinándose levemente. Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya. ¿Pero tenía que ser mi Alfa en particular?

Derek sonríe ampliamente ahora, mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos y sus adorables incisivos parecidos a los de un conejo que en lugar de hacer menos atractivo su rostro, es un complemento. La sensualidad no tiene que ser perfecta para existir, y el omega puede considerar que ya ha aprendido algo nuevo.

—Porque _tu_ Alfa es el mejor de todos.

—Y el más modesto, al parecer—Stiles suelta un bufido, y Erika desde la parte de atrás se carcajea.

—Tranquilo Derek, nosotras cuidaremos de tu Omega—dice la rubia, alzando una mano hacia Malia quien, con una mirada de extrañeza, choca la suya.

—No es por ti que me preocupo, Erika—Derek rueda los ojos.

Malia, como si estuviera tomando una indirecta, abre la boca para protestar.

—No lo dejaría—dice rápidamente, indignada—. A la rubia sí que la dejaría, pero no a Stiles. Es un Omega en cinta, después de todo.

El susodicho abre los ojos como platos, sintiendo el color abandonar su cara.

—¡¿Qué?! —sin quererlo, su grito parece más un chillido que otra cosa, e incluso Derek parece desconcertado.

—Tuvieron sexo—dice Malia sin más, como si fuera una cosa de todos los días o algo que pudieras compartir en las redes sociales. Stiles casi se puede imaginar el estado de "Acabo de perder la virginidad con un Alfa sexy. Me siento Genial" en Facebook—. Los Omegas se embarazan después de tener sexo, aunque—la chica coyote hace ademan de olfatear el aire, frunciendo el ceño confundida—, no huele como si lo estuviera.

Derek suspira levemente, pero Stiles no puede sentirse tranquilo del todo, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

—Pensé que habías usado anticonceptivo—reprende el adolescente, y el Alfa le gruñe levemente.

—Y lo hice—espeta, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, te aseguro que no estás embarazado.

—Qué alivio—suspira fuertemente.

—Sí, es un alivio. Porque tener a _mi_ hijo en _tu_ vientre sería tan malo—ironiza el Alfa, sonriendo torcidamente y frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles frunce el ceño de igual manera, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero que dices—chasquea la lengua, mirándole como si estuviera mirando a un niño—. Tener un hijo contigo sería algo que definitivamente quiero hacer, de hecho esta en lo primero de la lista para cuando me gradué y me convierta en presidente de los Estados Unidos. Digo, ¿Quién no quisiera tener un hijo contigo? Eres amable, fuerte y necesariamente tienes que dejar descendencia en el mundo porque sería un pecado no hacerlo. E imagínate que dicha poder criar a un pequeño Stiles a tu lado, con una casa e incluso un perro llamado Scott, porque tenemos que llamar a nuestro perro Scott. Así que no insinúes que no quiero tener un hijo contigo, porque si quiero y quiero tener muchos, porque no es por eso que me alegro no estar embarazado, Derek, sino porque aún no nos hemos unido frente a la sociedad, y ni siquiera mi padre… ¡Mi padre! —se golpe en la frente, girándose hacia la guantera y buscando su móvil—, no le he avisado que ya estoy bien y…

—¡Stiles! —el grito del Alfa le hace tensarse de inmediato, haciendo que se gire hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas por el tono (que indiscutiblemente le ha puesto caliente) que ha utilizado con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita él también, pero no puede decir nada porque sus labios son atrapados por los de Derek, quien le toma de la nuca para poder besarle metiéndole la cabeza a través de la ventanilla del auto.

No es un beso como los que generalmente se han dado, porque no es pequeño ni largo y profundo, sino que es duradero y casto, solo unos cuantos roces con sus labios de manera lenta pero decidida que duran, según Stiles, años, provocando dentro de él que la estampida de elefantes en su estómago se agite dejándole sin aire y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Cuando se separan, la sonrisa pequeña e íntima que el Alfa le dedica le hace cuestionarse qué demonios hizo en su vida pasada para merecer ese tipo de felicidad.

—Wow—dice sin poder contenerlo, sonriendo bobamente de lado—. ¿Eso porque fue?

Derek alza una ceja.

—No te callabas—responde sin más, antes de darle un pequeño toque en la frente con sus nudillos—. Cuídate.

—¿Eh?

En lugar de responder, Derek apunta con la cabeza hacia Peter, quien le observa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vámonos, sobrinito. Porque estoy seguro que violar adolescentes en pleno día es ilegal—dice Peter, y Stiles se sonroja con el ceño fruncido.

Se gira hacia Derek, e imitando la acción, le da un toquecito en puente de la nariz con su dedo, acariciando disimuladamente la zona antes de retirarlo con rapidez, como si quemara. Sonríe enormemente para darle confianza al Alfa.

—Tú también te cuidas.

Con un asentimiento y cambiando sus ojos por el color carmesí que sinceramente debería de ser un afrodisiaco, Derek le da la espalda, lanzándose a correr con rapidez sobrehumana hacia el bosque. Stiles da un suspiro como colegiala cuando los dos Hale se pierden entre los árboles, y Erika suelta una risita.

—En serio le amas—se burla levemente, pero Stiles está tan perdido que solo puede asentir.

—Sí. Lo hago.

 ** _._**

Sortea las ramas y troncos caídos con una facilidad que literalmente le sorprende, y puede saber que a su lado, Peter esta igual que él, observando con incredulidad como el camino lleno de obstáculos se vuelve mucho menos pesado de lo que recordaba.

—Parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos—comenta jocoso su tío a su lado, pero Derek está más ocupado agudizando su oído, tratando de encontrar el ruidoso motor del Jeep de Stiles entre todo el silencio del bosque.

El plan, hasta el momento, está en la etapa de búsqueda. El cual consistía básicamente en tratar de rastrear algo que les ayudara encontrar a Isaac o a Scott. Laura, por tener un lazo fuerte con su primer Beta, podía hallarlo con rapidez si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero al ser una nueva Alfa sin perfeccionar sus habilidades, lo único que podía esperar era sentir algo al estar recorriendo la zona. Su Madre en cambio, utilizando su habilidad única recorría los extremos del pueblo con rapidez mientras que Derek y Peter se encargaban de recorrer los límites cerca de la escuela. Stiles, mientras tanto, conducía hacia la Mansión Hale por los caminos principales que atravesaban el bosque, en busca de algún indicio de automóviles pasando por estos.

—Todo saldrá bien—la voz de Peter vuelve a sonar, y esta vez Derek le observa de reojo.

—Eso espero.

 ** _._**

Isaac suelta otro gemido lastimero cuando abre los ojos adolorido. Ve borroso y escucha muchas voces que no identifica, y un olor a madera vieja y humedad le llega de repente, dándole el reflejo de arcadas que le dejan aún más exhausto. Cuando logra aclarar su visión se da cuenta en el lugar que está, y para su miedo y sorpresa, no lo conoce y no lo apetece hacerlo.

Sus manos están atadas con cadenas larguísimas y oxidadas, unos cables ingresando por su abdomen debajo de una gasa, y él está dentro de un círculo de ceniza oscura, adornando el centro de este con extraños jeroglíficos pintados con sangre seca. Se remueve intentando liberarse pero es inútil. Cuando levanta la mirada, los sollozos se ahogan en su garganta y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

—¿S-Scott?

El castaño la mira con culpa en sus facciones golpeadas y amoratadas. El chico está parado frente a él, igualmente atado a unas cadenas metálicas y sin camiseta. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, tal vez se abría dispuesto a recorrer los músculos que sobre salen, sin embargo, ahora está nublado por el miedo.

—Lo siento—dice McCall, respirando con dificultad—. No llegue a protegerte, aun soy muy inexperto en esto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta intentando contener un poco el miedo que comienza a crecer de nuevo dentro de él. El chico baja la mirada apenado.

—Yo… Isaac, tenemos que escapar de aquí—se muestra serio de repente—. ¿Lo entiendes? Ella… ella nos hace algo, no pude transformarme ni siquiera por el enojo o por no poder controlarme.

—Electricidad—es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza y lo primero que dice, realmente—. La electricidad…—se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos, tratando de que su voz sea menos áspera—, nos afecta. Nos priva de poder transformarnos…

—Debió ser eso—Scott le mira, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad como dos escarabajos ónice profundos—. Lo siento.

—Deja de decirlo. No fue tu culpa—trata de sonreír irónicamente, pero no puede—. Ahora, trata de… aullar. Laura nos deberá estar buscando, eso le ayudara... Aúlla Scott.

—¿Qué?

—Haz lo que te digo.

Puede ver que Scott da una fuerte respiración, cerrando los ojos, y como lanza un poco la cabeza hacia atrás antes de soltar un lastimero sonido que hace dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Ese es un aullido? —Isaac apenas puede mantenerse consiente, pero sabe que fue patético. Como si estuvieran matando a un gatito con un picahielos.

—No sé hacerlo—nota el tono frustrado dentro de las palabras de Scott, y niega con la cabeza, haciendo que los sucios rizos se peguen a su frente por el sudor.

—Tu puedes. Vamos. Otra vez.

 ** _._**

El rugido atronador resuena por todo Beacon Hills.

 ** _._**

Derek alza la cabeza automáticamente, llenándose con el rugido que provoca un disparo de adrenalina a su cuerpo.

Cuando este se calla, sale disparado corriendo en su dirección, sintiendo un instinto gutural que le guía a través del bosque. Los arboles pasan como borrones detrás de él, y sus pisadas fuertes le impulsaban hacia delante justo cuando está a punto de dar otra zancada. Peter a su lado alza la cabeza, soltando un silbido suave que le atraviesa los oídos y que está completamente seguro, los demás lo escuchan con facilidad.

Un silbido más fuerte atraviesa su cerebro.

—Laura—dice Peter—. Ya debe de estar dirigiéndose al lugar.

—Esperemos—suelta un gruñido, acelerando y aplicando más fuerza.

Tenían que llegar rápido.

 ** _._**

El rugido se cuela por el automóvil, haciendo que casi de un volantazo y se desvié del camino. Afortunadamente, logra controlar el volante a tiempo para seguir conduciendo con la mínima tranquilidad que tiene.

—¿Qué sucede? —Stiles pregunta cuando ve como Malia alza la cabeza, sus ojos brillando sobrenaturalmente en azul cobalto que atraviesa la oscuridad del Jeep. Erika también ha cambiado los suyos por uno ámbar similar al de Scott, justo como el oro derretido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Laura, Derek, Talia?

—Es Scott—Erika responde, frunciendo el ceño—. Ve a esa dirección, rápido—apunta hacia el bosque, instándole a cambiar la dirección.

—Pero…

—Stiles—la voz de Malia se vuelve gutural, y pude ver como los colmillos comienzan a crecer—. Solo conduce.

Y sí, gira violentamente haciendo que las chicas se golpeen un poco, pero no le importa, porque acelera atravesando el campo lleno de ramas del bosque. Una figura al lado del Jeep le llama la atención, y se gira solamente para ver como Laura y Cora corren por el lado izquierdo, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad mientras alcanzan fácilmente el Jeep hasta colocarse un poco delante de este, iluminadas con las luces delanteras.

—Los gemelos están de este lado—Erika le informa, pero Stiles no se detiene a verificar y solo cambia la velocidad para acelerar—. Mamá alfa debe de estar cerca…

—Sigo sin creer que le digan Mamá Alfa—comenta como no quiere la cosa, ganándose una risa de la rubia.

—No lo entenderías. Nuestra unión es complicada.

Y era cierto. Stiles no sabe a qué grado, pero puede ver que están mucho más unidos de lo que parece. Probablemente sea cosa de lobos, estar siempre en manada, queriendo a los demás, pero lo que los chicos habían demostrado era amor puro y admiración por la Alfa Hale, como si le debieran la vida, pero a la vez fuera la persona que más quieren en el mundo, a quien esperan todas las noches antes de irse a dormir; Stiles ve así a su padre, y probablemente, Talia sienta lo mismo por los lobitos que el propio Sheriff por su hijo.

—Como sea—suelta un suspiro—. ¿Por qué estamos conduciendo hacia allí? ¿Ustedes saben porque Scott rugió? Espera, ¿Scott sabe rugir?

—Claro que sabe rugir, Stiles—Erika le mira con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por quién nos tomas? Está en nuestra genética.

—A sí. Como cuando les sale cabello por todas partes. Las mujeres lobo, ¿También les sale cabello, o solo a los machos? ¿Entran en celo como los lobos? Oh dios mío, no quiero saber cómo están en esos momentos entonces, imagínate, suficiente tienen las mujeres omegas como para tener que soportar también el celo del lobo.

—No somos animales, o al menos no que yo sepa, y no. A menos que seamos Omegas, no tenemos celos.

—Me alegro que estas aquí, Erika—dice sinceramente—. Malia no parece hablar mucho.

—No hablo porque no tienes un tema de conversación que me agrade del todo—la chica coyote dice, sin quitar sus ojos sobrenaturales—. Es mucho más importante ver a donde se dirigen los demás.

—¿La seriedad viene de familia?

—No que yo sepa—sonríe Erika.

—Lamento interrumpir—una voz se escucha justo al lado de Stiles, y este salta en el asiento, girándose para encontrarse con Peter—, pero deben de acelerar si quieren alcanzarme.

—¿No pueden hacer más ruido al acercarse? —pregunta irónicamente—. Siento que es intencional eso de ser sigilosos.

—No sé si te has percatado, Stiles—comenta el tío, sonriendo sarcásticamente—, pero estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—No creo que con mi Jeep eso sea una opción.

—Concordamos en algo, por primera vez.

—Estamos cerca—Erika les informa, mirando la espalda de Laura— Talia está cerca.

—Mi hermana ya viene—concuerda el hombre—. Esto se pondrá feo.

—Dudo que sea más feo que tu—Laura se ha retrasado, colocándose al lado del lobo y dedicándole una sonrisa a Stiles—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

El Omega suelta un suspiro.

—Eso espero.

.

Alexander dirige una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de su casa, antes de subirse al coche y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Sin siquiera percatarse de Jackson saliendo después de él y mirando como el coche se pierde en la calle.


	28. Capítulo 24

**_Perdon por la tardanza :c estoy estresada con trabajos de la escuela por la especialidad, ademas que me fui de vacaciones de semanasanta y me ha picado una mantaraya en el pie :v ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Los amo a todos y espero que tengan unas felices vacaciones_**

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 24: Furia I_**

Peter nunca fue una persona que se considerase conocedora de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

No, él nunca fue una persona a la que realmente le interesara lo que la humanidad consideraba moral, porque él no es precisamente un humano del todo, y eso a la actualidad se ha mantenido. Peter no respeta la moralidad porque no siente el impulso de hacerlo, porque él es un lobo que tiene una manada antigua y llena de costumbres y reglas propias, aquellas que tiene que respetar porque tanto como su lobo como él las considera correctas y lógicas.

Por lo mismo, no puede decir que las ganas de sangre que desprende el gran lobo negro que camina imponentemente hacia ellos, estén completamente fuera de lugar, o bien, que no se puedan quitar con la venganza que seguramente Talia Hale está ideando en su cabeza.

Su hermana siempre fue una persona que, a diferencia propia, respetaba a la humanidad porque la consideraba similar a ellos, con el bien definido y un sentido de la responsabilidad que cualquier persona envidiaría, Talia Hale es por mucho uno de los mejores Alfas que la manada ha tenido nunca, y la única persona que ha logrado hacer que Peter considere cambiar.

Porque si su hermana defendía o creía en algo, debía de tener buenas razones para ello. Peter siempre la envidio, envidio toda la empatía que salía de ella como dióxido de carbono junto con cada exhalación, como podía demostrar ser compasiva pero recta y ruda a la vez, manteniendo a raya a los enemigos de la manada, pero demostrándoles a los Betas de la misma que podían confiar en ella. Envidia todo eso, pero mentiría si dijera que no la ama.

La ama demasiado como para hacer algo al respecto, como para desafiarla por la sed de poder que le mueve a él, y es demasiado inteligente como para saber que no será un buen Cabeza Alfa, que ni siquiera le llegara a los talones. Por otro lado, si alguien más fuera el cabeza Alfa…

Su mirada se posa en como Laura se endereza frente al gran lobo negro, y después pasan a ver a Derek, que mantiene el ceño fruncido como generalmente está, con los hombros rectos y demostrando que es un Alfa de nuevo... Peter sonríe sin darse cuenta.

Probablemente, si alguien además de su hermana fuera Alfa, no tendría problemas en tomar su lugar.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la transformación.

.

Derek siempre se ha asombrado por la capacidad de su madre para volverse un lobo completamente.

Eso, según los múltiples libros que le encantaba leer junto a Laura en las vacaciones en el sillón de su padre, y en ciertas ocasiones, en el regazo de este; era algo que no pasaba seguido, y que solamente tenía dos casos registrados oficialmente. Era algo tan especial, que difícilmente podía ser posible, y que si lo era, significaba un gran poder en el individuo que era capaz de hacerlo.

Su madre era poderosa y hermosa, y Derek se sorprende cada vez que puede verla transformada en el glorioso lobo negro como la noche y el infinito, un animal tan grande que probablemente sobrepasa la estatura de un caballo percherón, sin exagerar en ningún detalle, y con ojos rojos como la sangre que brillan igual que rubís en el sol, resaltando de la cabeza con el hocico fino.

Escucha la exclamación de asombro de Stiles, quien aún sigue en el Jeep junto a sus primas, y no puede reprimir como su comisura se ladea en una sonrisa.

El lobo se tensa, y Derek sabe que es momento para su madre de cambiar de forma. El tamaño se encoge levemente mientras el lomo se dobla un poco hacia el frente, el pelo desapareciendo con rapidez para dejar ver una piel morena cobriza, y en un segundo ya no hay ningún lobo, sino que su madre se yergue orgullosa.

.

Stiles boquea, sintiendo como sus mejillas comienzan a arder por la vergüenza que está comenzando a formarse en su estómago, y no es precisamente nada agradable porque Erika le está mirando con burla en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede Stiles? —Pregunta la rubia tentativamente con malicia oculta en su voz—. No me digas, ¿Es la primera mujer que miras desnuda?

Y Stiles quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

Sobre todo para ya no ver la imponente figura de Talia Hale justo como Dios la trajo al mundo.

 _._

Chris suspira levemente cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación de Allison, observando como la adolescente está escribiendo de manera rápida en el ordenador que reposa en el escritorio. Se acerca con suavidad, llamando la atención con un carraspeo.

Los ojos oscuros de Allison se enfocan en él de inmediato, y una levísima sonrisa forzada se asoma por sus labios para no mortificarle, pero si a Chris le pagaran por ver creerse esa cara, estaría completamente en bancarrota.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, sentándose en la cama de la adolescente mientras esta da una vuelta en la silla giratoria para verle—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? —dice con la misma sonrisa, pero el Argent solo le mira con seriedad, en una clara muestra de que no le cree ni una sola palabra. Allison suspira—. No. No lo está.

La sinceridad de las palabras le cae como un balde de agua fría, pero Chris ha sabido como ocultar sus emociones antes, en situaciones mucho más peligrosas que charlar con su hija. Su corazón late con normalidad como se ha enseñado a hacer, y aunque Allison probablemente no pueda escucharlo, nunca está de más ser precavido cuando se trata de ocultar sus sentimientos. En este caso, preocupación.

Sus ojos, no obstante, se suavizan levemente.

—¿Problemas en la escuela? —aventura, esperando que Allison se abra.

La chica suelta un suspiro.

—Digamos que problemas con amigos.

—¿Jackson está bien? ¿Lydia? ¿Scott? —el nombre del chico suena más brusco de lo que tenía planeado, pero debe preguntar por él aunque no le guste la relación que tiene con Allison. Chris piensa lo peor cuando su hija se queda callada, y de inmediato piensa en el adolescente omega que se junta con los Hale—. ¿Sucede algo con Scott o Stiles?

Allison niega con la cabeza.

—No sucede nada…—titubea un poco, y eso está mal, porque ella nunca ha titubeado antes a menos que sea algo relacionado con Scott—. O no grave, espero. No vi a Scott en la escuela hoy, pero no creo que eso sea malo. Pensé que solo no habíamos concordado en los pasillos, pero tampoco estaba en clase de química.

—De seguro solo decidió saltarse unas clases—Chris sonríe, levantándose de la cama y posando una mano en la coronilla de Allison—. Tú tranquila.

—Stiles no ha ido en toda la semana…

—Tu amiguito es el hijo del Sheriff, ¿cierto? —trata de ver el lado amable—. Probablemente solo este haciéndose el vago.

La chica le sonríe otra vez, y Argent se va de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, la sonrisa se borra, y frunce el ceño dirigiéndose rápidamente a la planta de abajo. Sus pasos son pesados y decididos, y cuando llega a la cocina, ya ha desenfundado el arma que reposa oculta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, colocándole unas balas en el cartucho.

—Vaya—escucha como exclama Kate detrás de él, y Chris hace todo lo posible por no girarse y apuntarle con el arma como debería de haber hecho en cuanto supo que Kate volvía a Beacon Hills—, ¿Por qué la agresividad?

—Stiles no fue a la escuela—dice fríamente, y escucha como Kate bufa de risa.

—¿Te preocupas porque un amigo de tu hija no fue a clases hoy? No pensé que fueras tan paranoico, Chris.

—No solo es un adolescente que no fue a la escuela hoy—se gira para enfrentarla, con una mueca fría y viendo como su hermana está sonriendo gatunamente—. Sino un adolescente que ha tenido contacto con lobos.

Kate por primera vez se muestra interesada.

—No me digas que es ese chico que me desafío—ante el silencio del hombre, sonríe abiertamente—. ¿En serio? Y que, ¿Piensas que lo transformaron?

—Es probable—inclina la cabeza apenas unos milímetros—. No sé tú, pero es demasiado sospechoso que nadie le haya visto desde entonces.

—¿Desde entonces?

—Allison dice que lleva toda la semana sin asistir a clase.

—Eso sí que es sospechoso, ¿no? —Kate se recarga en la encimera, sonriendo—. ¿Lo transformaron?

—No estoy seguro—acepta, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero si eso llega a suceder, Gerard no se quedara sin hacer nada.

—Tampoco las calaveras, hermanito.

—Pero ellas no tienen jurisdicción después de la frontera con México—Chris se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. Sea como sea, no permitiré que conviertan a un adolescente.

Kate abre la boca para decir algo, pero un aullido se cuela por la ventana abierta, haciendo que ambos hermanos se tensen de inmediato. Chris se gira, y ambos se miran en silencio.

—En la camioneta—es lo último que dice el Argent, antes de salir hacia el garaje, siendo seguido por la mujer.

 _._

La primera vez que Alexander vio a Kate Argent, este tenía dieciséis años. La seguridad que mostraba en un principio le pareció sorprendentemente atractiva, sobre todo viniendo de un Alfa. Los Alfas no se mezclan con facilidad, eso cualquier persona de cualquier jerarquía lo sabe, y al momento de ser pareja, es obvio que las personalidades de ambos choquen como tornados en colisión.

Sin embargo, Alexander no era precisamente lo que Kate consideraba como una pareja potencial, y ambos contando con la misma edad, lo que sumaba un apetito sexual por lo desconocido, no vieron ningún inconveniente en tener relaciones de manera gradual.

Los beneficios eran claros, puesto que el sexo era algo que siempre sentaba bien en cualquier momento, y el placer físico resultaba abrumador hasta el punto de ser maravilloso, como si estuviera en una bruma y pudiera hacer lo que sea. No había ningún precio a pagar por este exceptuando la carencia de sentimientos, pero eso estaba bien.

O al menos lo estaba antes de la madurez.

La madurez en los Alfas es justamente un proceso tan especial como el de los Omegas, quienes llegado el momento empiezan los ciclos de celo. A diferencia de los Omegas, los Alfas tienen el impulso de someter a los demás, desarrollando la _voz_ y capacidades superiores, como la fuerza, comenzando a secretar las feromonas que les hacen lideres ante los demás.

El sexo se volvió rudo, y de rudo, se volvió a doloroso y casi insoportable, llegando el grado de no saber quién debía penetrar al contrario, quien dominaba la situación. Obviamente, Alexander no se dejaba vencer, y terminaban teniendo relaciones de la manera convencional, disfrutando ambos. O eso hasta ese día.

Kate llego especialmente cachonda, lo recuerda, recuerda como sus manos arañaban su piel y la tela quemaba sobre las heridas abiertas que provocaba la chica, la desesperación que mostraba, y la rudeza con la que le besaba y abrazaba contra ella. No pensó que iba a cambiar algo, no lo intuyo, hasta que sintió la mordida en su cuello, los dientes atravesando su carne y marcando para siempre el musculo, enlazándole y haciéndole someter ante la mujer.

Su Alfa se humillo, él mismo se humillo, el recuerdo quedando como una pesadilla, haciéndole saber que se comportó como un Omega, aun sintiendo como la mujer enterraba su uña en su ano hasta en la actualidad.

Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera ese maltrato contra su persona podía ser tomado como una violación sexual, porque Alexander había consentido eso, se había abierto, tratando de complacerla.

Complacer a su _Alfa_.

 _._

—No quiero perder a nadie más—la Cabeza Alfa de los Hale dice, envolviéndose con el abrigo que Peter le ha tendido, cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillan en el color similar a la sangre, y sus Betas, e incluso Stiles quien se ha bajado del Jeep, le observan con atención—. Los cazadores son peligrosos, y no les pediré que se mantengan ajenos a la pelea, porque sé que no acataran la orden.

—Tienen a Isaac—Erika gruñe, siendo coreada por los demás.

—No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados cuando nuestra familia es amenazada—Laura le mira atentamente, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos comenzando a cambiar a carmesí.

—No huiremos de nuevo—Derek se posiciona al lado de su hermana mayor en un acto de reflejo, los colmillos creciendo al igual que sus garras.

—No—Talia habla con voz imponente, y Stiles se extraña al no sentir a su Omega tirando de él para enseñar su cuello—. No lo haremos. Isaac nos necesita, Scott también. Somos una manada, una familia, y las familias no abandonan a los suyos. Como he dicho, esto será peligroso, así que solo les diré una cosa: cuídense.

Con eso, se da la vuelta, caminando fuera de los arboles hacia el claro pequeño, en donde se puede observar una entrada descendente que lleva hacia debajo de la tierra.

—Laura—llama la Cabeza Alfa, y de inmediato la susodicha la flanquea, ambas ingresando por la entrada y perdiéndose en esta.

Stiles guarda silencio lo máximo que puede, sintiendo como las preguntas revolotean en su mente mientras observa con atención el escenario que se abre ante él, las oraciones formadas siendo retenidas en su garganta, y la incapacidad para decir lo que piensa siendo especialmente frustrante.

Erika a su lado parece estar completamente consiente de lo que sucede en su cabeza, mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo, como si estuviera controlando sus movimientos y tratando de prever cuando su curiosidad sea tan fuerte que termine por preguntar todas y cada una de sus dudas. Algo que sinceramente está mucho más cerca de lo que teme.

—Deja de apestar a ansiedad, por favor—gruñe Malia, como siempre, siendo la única que no puede leer el contexto silencioso de la situación y soltando lo que piensa con una amabilidad que le sorprende.

Ciertamente, al principio Stiles no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera una buena idea estar rodeado por la familia Hale como está ahora, siendo flanqueado por los lados por Erika y Cora, con Malia detrás de él, todas con los ojos igualmente puestos en el mismo punto; los gemelos están cerca de ellos, y el mismo Derek está tenso junto a Peter. Pero no fue precisamente porque le cayeran mal los miembros de la "manada".

No.

No había sido por eso. Había sido porque Stiles ahora conocía de lo que eran capaces los Hale en general, porque ahora sabe que todos los miembros de la familia tenían una habilidad nata para saber lo que los demás pensaban, y Stiles ya consideraba pensar en voz alta una maldición, ahora básicamente era el hecho de pensar, en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin importar que lo hiciera de manera silenciosa o no. Y eso está mal.

—Perdona—repone sarcásticamente, sin quitar los ojos de lo que todos miran—, pero no es como si pudiera controlarlo.

—Deberías de hacerlo—Cora habla está vez, y puede que esté de dándole la espalda, pero puede sentir como su ceño está fruncido—, o al menos tratar.

—No es que esté de acuerdo con mi hermosa prima, Stiles—Erika comenta con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Sus ojos brillan en ámbar desde hace unos minutos, y el humano sabe que probablemente la Beta sea alguien difícil de vencer en una pelea. No tiene idea de cómo, puede ser por la manera en la que sus hombros se tensan, o la expresión de saber todo sobre los demás con una sola mirada, pero lo sabe—, pero apestas y estás comenzando a ser una molestia.

Stiles resopla.

—Lo lamento.

El silencio vuelve, y entrecierra los ojos de inmediato queriendo saber exactamente qué ocurre.

 _._

Laura se agacha lo suficiente para evitar ser vista por un guardia, doblando en la esquina del pasillo cuando este se va lejos y siendo seguida por su madre.

Esta situación le recuerda levemente a cuando salían a pasear por el bosque en otoño, siempre protegidos por su Alfa, quien les observaba de lejos, procurando dejarles la suficiente libertad que necesitaban. Los cachorros jóvenes y recién transformados, requerían una especialmente grande, y aunque trataban de dársela, siempre eran detenidos a cierto punto.

Laura, Derek y Cora siempre fueron unos niños inquietos, según su madre, y ciertamente recuerda algunos fragmentos de como jugaban a las orillas del lago de Beacon, el cual la mayoría del tiempo estaba a una temperatura tan baja que nadie se acercaba demasiado a él,

—¿Los puedes sentir? —pregunta la mujer mayor de ambas, y Laura solo contesta con un alzamiento de cabeza, agudizando el oído y sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

Su lobo se remueve dentro de ella de manera violenta, y sus ojos se tornan de color rojo cuando un pequeño hilo tira de ella entre toda la oscuridad hacia delante, siendo cálido en contraste con los fríos muros del fuerte; una cuerda que seguir cuando estás perdido que sirve de manera recíproca, pues Laura sabe que desde donde está, Scott siente lo mismo. Ella nunca había sentido eso de este lado de la cuerda, pues siempre fue cuando su madre la buscaba si jugaba más allá de los límites y se perdía en las montañas; pero eso, definitivamente es algo hermoso y familiar que le recorre el estómago y le hace querer proteger aún más a su Beta.

—Lo siento—dice después de unos segundos de disfrutar el enlace, y su madre le indica con la cabeza que vaya.

Lo hace, corriendo por los pasillos rocosos con una nueva sensación de euforia por estar tan cerca de su pequeño Beta que siente que nada le interrumpe entre él y ella.

Llegan a una sala, su madre detrás de ella y dejándole disfrutar del momento sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Laura siente que va a vomitar.

Scott está atado en el suelo con una soga que realmente huele a acónito, e incluso tiene algunas hojas aun, Laura no tiene que ser una genio para saber que es la raíz de esa planta, y los Argent trataron por todos los medios de inmovilizarlo; la cara no está magullada por la sanación rápida, probablemente, pero sangre seca mancha parte de su labio superior y las mejillas, al igual que la fina capa de suciedad oscura y opaca que le da el aspecto de un vago. Sus ojos chocolate le miran de inmediato en cuanto ingresa, un brillo dorado apoderándose de ellos.

—Alfa—dice con emoción contenida y alivio, y a Laura se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Isaac está atado contra una reja que seguramente esta electrificada, múltiples cables adheridos contra su estómago por debajo de la piel, su torso esta sudado debido al esfuerzo que debe estar haciendo, y Laura observa como su madre corre con velocidad hasta él para quitárselos, la electricidad siendo palpable en el ambiente y las manos de Talia siendo recorridas por rayos de color azul eléctrico hasta que retira del todo eso del cuerpo de Isaac.

Laura no espera ni un segundo en ir y quitar la soga de acónito de Scott, sintiendo sus manos quemarse por la raíz de la planta y las ampollas comenzar a brotar como margaritas en primavera. Después de un momento forcejeando contra estas, se da cuenta que no podrá quitarlas sin ayuda, y usar sus garras no es una opción debido al influjo que tiene el Wolfsbane en ella. Da un vistazo rápido al suelo, encontrando una navaja y usándola para quitar el agarre del todo.

Scott se lanza en sus brazos de manera agotada.

—No pude ayudarle, yo…—los ojos chocolate del Beta se llenan de lágrimas, y Laura siente las ganas de matar burbujeándole en el estómago. Sin embargo, sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de Scott para apretarlo contra ella en un silencioso consuelo—. Trate, pero ella… ella no lo dejaba, Isaac…

—Está bien—susurra fuerte, sintiendo el líquido caliente que sale de las comisuras de Scott empaparle la blusa—. No es tu culpa. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste, y Isaac está bien—intercambia una mirada con su madre, quien le observa con las venas de color oscuro recorrerle el rostro debido a aliviar el dolor del Beta—. Está bien.

.

—¿Por qué aquí? —pregunta sin poder contenerse, y escucha como Cora resopla.

—Porque al parecer, Kate tiene un sentido del humor extraño—repone Peter. Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya lo creo que sí, lo que no entiendo es…

—Aquí se encerraban a los Betas que no sabían controlarse—Derek esta vez responde, con la voz gruesa de siempre, y el Omega siente su interior removerse.

—Ironía pura—se mofa Peter, sonriendo. La sonrisa, por una razón, hace que Stiles se estremezca levemente. El sujeto sí que es aterrador cuando se lo propone—. Ciertamente no pensé que los Argent tuvieran sentido del sarcasmo. Pensaba que se dedicaban a solamente matar.

Es entonces cuando todos se tensan, como si estuviera ensayado, colocándose en posición de lo que Stiles supone es defensa y gruñendo como si fueran uno, los ojos de todos brillando con intensidad. Observa sorprendido como Derek se coloca con rapidez frente a él, doblando un poco las rodillas y rugiendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta,

Antes de preguntar que carajos sucede, la figura de Kate Argent sale de los árboles, siendo seguida de cerca por Chris.

—Stiles—la voz fría de Argent atraviesa el aire, y Derek gruñe levemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, la pregunta sería porque no estar aquí—contesta, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Digo, usted sabe, es un país libre y una ciudad rodeada de bosque, este es un bosque bonito. Es bueno venir al bosque a caminar, hacer ejercicio, estar en forma, además estoy en el equipo de Lacrosse y es bueno para el alma el deporte y comer sano, y pues ya como sano entonces…

—Cállate idiota—Peter espeta, rodando los ojos con fastidio, antes de dedicarle una mirada al Argent—. No te tiene que dar explicaciones, Chris.

—Me las debe si no quiere que sus amigos reciban un balazo—el hombre Argent frunce el ceño—. Saben que no pueden transformar a niños sin necesidad…

—Su código no dice nada de lo que podemos o no hacer—Derek repone, enderezándose y retrayendo los colmillos, aunque sus ojos siguen brillando en ese sobrenatural azul que le caracteriza.

Una parte de Stiles realmente sabe que no debe meterse a la conversación, que mientras menos contacto tenga con los Argent, exceptuando a Allison por supuesto, le ira mejor, que es más sensato y que podrá vivir tranquilamente. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la cual está ganando por sobre la racional, sabe que debe darle a Laura más tiempo, que en cualquier momento la rubia Argent puede entrar por donde han desaparecidos las Alfas Hale y dispararles sin probabilidad de escape, hiriéndolas gravemente.

Él no puede permitir que eso ocurra. Tiene que ganar tiempo… ayudar en algo…

—Soy yo, o el código del que hablan parece ser como el tratado de Crepúsculo—comenta Stiles sin resistirse, llamando la atención de los adultos. Peter le mira incrédulo—. Ya saben—trata de explicarse—, el que dice que los Cullen no pueden morder a las personas o se rompe el tratado y los cazaran y eso. Creo que se parece bastante, ¿seguro que no es copyright el que cometen aquí? Porque se pueden meter en serios problemas por eso…

—Stiles—sonríe fríamente el señor Argent—. Solo mantén la boca cerrada y vete de aquí ¿Si?

—Él no se va a ningún lado—Derek gruñe, y esta vez sí que tiene colmillos de fuera.

—Derek, cariño—la voz melosa de la mujer rubia le llega a los oídos, causándole un escalofrió involuntario cuando se refiere al pelinegro de esa manera tan… familiar—. No saques los colmillos, ya sabemos que eres lo bastante animal.

—No más que tú, te lo aseguro—Stiles alza la barbilla mientras lo dice, anticipando cualquier respuesta de Peter o Derek, quienes ya han abierto la boca.

Oh no, porque puede que realmente los Argent sean peligrosos como la mafia rusa, la cual lo es mucho según lo que ha investigado en Google, pero Stiles no permitirá que insulten a nadie de las personas que él considera importante delante de él. Jamás. No lo hizo antes cuando solo era un Omega con problemas de hiperactividad, no lo hará ahora que… bueno, sigue siendo un Omega con hiperactividad, ¡Pero ahora tiene un pelo en pecho que antes no tenía!

La mujer frunce el ceño con una mueca.

—Estás comenzando a cansarme, Omega. Cállate de una buena vez—gruñe, con voz de Alfa, automáticamente Stiles se encoge en su lugar un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, pero que hace a los lobos rugir en dirección a Kate, rodeándole de manera instintiva.

—Suficiente—Chris trata de parar los gruñidos, sosteniendo una ballesta en la mano—. ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Venimos a rescatar a los adolescentes que ustedes capturaron—contesta Peter, sus ojos brillando azules y una sonrisa peligrosa que le da escalofríos posándose en sus labios.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho tal cosa—Chris se muestra seriamente incrédulo, y Stiles se pregunta si no sabe nada o simplemente esta fingiendo demencia para tratar de despistarlos.

—Tú no, pero tu hermosa hermana que tal—sigue reponiendo el Hale mayor, y Argent incluso comienza a titubear.

Kate suelta un bufido.

—Eso es estúpido—espeta con rudeza—. Yo no sé nada de adolescentes desaparecidos.

—¿Estas completamente segura de eso? —la voz de Talia Hale resuena en el claro, alertando a todos.

Stiles observa con fascinación como se acerca a ellos cargando a Isaac en sus brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada, de una manera tan grácil que le sorprende de sobremanera que siga pareciendo una mujer importante. Los Argent le miran levemente sorprendidos, e incluso Stiles puede ver que Kate lleva su mano al arma de inmediato por cualquier movimiento que haga Talia contra su persona. La Alfa deja a Isaac junto a los gemelos, quienes lo toman cubriéndolo de los ojos curiosos.

Laura sale detrás de ella, ayudando a Scott a caminar, y Stiles de inmediato sale de entre los lobos para dirigirse a ella y observar con atención a su amigo antes de abrazarle.

—Me tenías preocupado, grandísimo idiota—dice, escuchando como Scott se queja levemente por el dolor.

—Perdón—McCall dice de manera baja.

Stiles está apunto de decir un comentario elocuente, pero la voz de Chris Argent interrumpe cualquier cosa que tenía planeado decir.

—¿Scott? —el hombre se acerca un paso, y de inmediato Laura le gruñe enseñando los colmillos de manera amenazante. Chris le mira sin poder creerlo—. Eres un hombre lobo—no es una pregunta, es una afirmación dolorosa que le provoca una sensación fría en el estómago a Stiles. El asombro pasa rápido por los ojos fríos del hombre antes de tornarse de nuevo fríos e impersonales—. No tuvimos nada que ver con eso—dice en dirección a Talia Hale, quien le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu no, al parecer—responde la mujer sin inmutarse, alzando la barbilla con orgullo—. Mis Betas fueron tomados del terreno alrededor de la escuela, encontramos rastros de acónito y flechas de luz en el mismo sitio. Las coincidencias, como tú sabrás Argent, no existen.

—Estas insinuando que nosotros atacamos adolescentes.

—Lo hago porque es la verdad. Y quiero que alguien pague por el dolor infligido en los chicos. De preferencia quien cometió la falta.

—No negociamos con animales—Kate comenta interrumpiendo la charla, pero Talia no parece haberla oído, porque no retira su vista del hombre Argent ni un solo segundo.

—Creo que eso no será tan sencillo, por más que quiera—Chris frunce el ceño sin hacer caso a la Alfa Argent—. No cuando aún no queda claro quien fue.

Talia sonríe levemente.

—Ya lo sabes—el tono de voz con el que le habla a Chris es demasiado tierno, familiar, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo de hace tiempo. Sus ojos incluso se suavizan ante la mirada confundida de Stiles—. Por favor.

—Esto es ridículo—Kate toma el arma, apuntando de manera deliberada hacia la matriarca Hale. Quita el seguro e la pistola con un sonido similar al chasquido que Stiles ha aprendido a distinguir, alertando de inmediato a los Betas, que se remueven furiosos—. Estas pidiendo que entreguemos a uno los nuestros solo por herir perros rabiosos sin control, como si fuéramos a…

—Estoy pidiendo que te entregues por las buenas—interrumpe Talia, con sus ojos entrecerrados de manera peligrosa—. Fuiste tú quien arranco a mis niños de mis brazos, y estoy segura que he pasado bastantes acciones tuyas como para hacerlo con otra. Entrégate, Kate Argent.

El sonido del disparo suena por todo el bosque justo después.


	29. Capítulo 25

**_Hola. Vengo con actualización :v por fin se sabe que paso con todo. Una disculpa por la tardanza. Pregunta del día: ¿Alguien quisiera una dedicatoria?, Y ¿Quieren que la historia se alargue más? Porque ciertamente tengo calculado por lo menos diez capítulos más xD. Sin más que decir, más que mil gracias por todo y que me hacen demasiado final, les dejo el cap._**

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 25: Furia II_**

El Sheriff Stillinski deja los documentos sobre el escritorio, dando un suspiro alto al cielo de la oficina de color crema y llevando sus manos a sus sienes, acariciando con los dedos de manera fuerte.

—¿Problemas? —Parrish entra a la habitación, con su típica sonrisa y llevando dos tazas de café en la mano, y John lo único que hace es asentir.

—Stiles no ha llamado—responde, tomando el líquido humeante que le tiende su compañero y dándole un sorbo. Se quema la punta de la lengua, pero no le importa, porque el dolor le despierta de inmediato.

Parrish le mira con la cabeza inclinada levemente.

—¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

—Dijo que necesitaba conocer a la familia de Derek—suelta un suspiro, relatando lo que su hijo le informaba en la nota sobre la encimera de la cocina. Recuerda de manera involuntaria el aroma claro del sexo en toda la casa, y sus orejas se sonrojan—. Hace dos días que no le veo.

—Bueno—Parrish se sienta en la silla del frente—. No es como si hubiera ido a la casa en estos dos días, señor. Probablemente esté ahí y usted no sabe.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames John, Parrish?

—Simplemente no me puedo tomar esas confianzas—se encoge de hombros el agente.

John esta a punto de responder, cuando el teléfono de la oficina le interrumpe. Lleva su mano hasta él, descolgando de inmediato.

—Aquí el Sheriff—contesta.

— _Nos han informado del sonido de disparos en el bosque, señor_ —la voz de Dana le responde, y John suspira de nuevo, levantándose y comenzando a buscar sus llaves.

—¿Quién ha levantado la denuncia?

— _Alexander Whittemore._

Y John sabe que no puede ser nada bueno.

.

El grito de la manada entera es ensordecedor, desconsolado, aterrador en cierto punto y tan descoordinado que Stiles tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para no caerse al suelo de lo fuerte que latió su corazón, sintiendo como Derek le envuelve en sus brazos sin esperar nada después del disparo y dejando al verdadero objetivo solo e indefenso.

—¡Mamá!

Un solo grito, una sola palabra, miles de emociones que no pueden esconderse en los rostros de los demás.

¿Han sentido alguna vez, como si tuvieran mucho tiempo para actuar pero simplemente tu cuerpo no reacciona? ¿Cómo es que con tanto poder, con habilidades sobrehumanas, aun no puedes ayudar a nadie? Bueno, Stiles sí.

Sí lo ha sentido. Como la impotencia se enrosca en su alma como una cuerda, atándole de manera permanente al suelo, dejando cero posibilidades de actuar, de hacer algo, de salvar a alguien; una villana anónima e invisible, que solamente aparece en los momentos difíciles, en donde el miedo colabora congelándote el cuerpo.

Ver a tu madre, a la persona que amas, morir cada vez más con cada día que pasa acostada en un hospital, aparentando paz que no tiene, mintiéndote de manera descarada para que no llores como el niño ingenuo que eres, es una de las cosas que le marco para siempre. Lo hizo aún más que verla en el ataúd, pálida y sin expresión en el rostro más que el de una eterna paz que nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque muerta ya estaba tranquila, ya nada podía tocarla, hacerle daño, pero verla con vida y enferma…

Sufriendo.

La demencia frontotemporal es un síndrome clínico causado por la degeneración del lóbulo frontal del cerebro humano, que puede extenderse al lóbulo temporal, causando varios estragos en el organismo y la mente. Stiles tuvo que aprenderse los síntomas de memoria para identificarla de inmediato en los demás, viviendo en una paranoia total.

No, eso no era humano, posible o moral. Le pone enfermo de solo recordarlo, y fue precisamente por eso que los ataques comenzaron, siempre repitiéndose la misma frase, la misma escena y la pesadilla que le perseguía como su sombra, no dejándole tranquilo.

En los últimos días, su madre no le reconocía.

—Oh, pero ¿Quién eres pequeño? —pregunto la mujer, con su rostro ya pálido y huesudo, carente de vida, con los ojos nublados por una cosa oscura detrás de la sonrisa que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Mamá, soy yo—dijo Stiles, tocando su mano con las suyas y queriendo darles un apretón, pero la mujer solamente negó sonriendo.

—Yo no tengo hijos, pequeño. ¿Pero de que estás hablando?

Siempre despertaba en el mismo pedazo, cuando su madre se alteraba y llamaba a gritos a los demás, siendo separado de su lado.

No. Stiles no le desearía nunca a nadie ver como muere alguien, jamás, y sin embargo, en estos momentos no puede hacer nada para evitar que los demás lo hagan, observando con los ojos abiertos como el cuerpo de Talia Hale cae de rodillas, tomándose con una mano el brazo. Los jóvenes betas rápidamente se dirigen a rodearla, escondiéndola de ojos curiosos, dejando solo a Laura, Derek y Peter lejos de ese círculo.

Más allá de eso, Kate Argent con una expresión de terror que Stiles pensó imposible en esa mujer, mira su mano empapada de la sangre que mana a borbotones de su abdomen como cascadas, roja y oscura, espesa, manchando su ropa y todo a su paso. Chris suelta la ballesta y corre hacia ella, tomándole de los hombros justo antes de que se desplome al suelo.

—Kate—pronuncia, pero de inmediato sus palabras son calladas por un rugido que atraviesa el aire.

No sabe quién ha disparado, y cuando lleva su mirada al bosque para buscar al responsable entre los arbustos y árboles, un jadeo le hace desviar su atención de nuevo hacia el otro lado.

Stiles observa con incredulidad como Laura gruñe de dolor, sus ojos brillando en color rojo impregnado en odio total, sus huesos doblándose de manera bizarra en ángulos imposibles y antinaturales, en una cosa que en solo en películas había visto. Su hocico se alarga, y de repente ya no estaba la Hale divertida y simpática que había conocido, sino un lobo enorme que se lanza contra los Argent como un toro furioso.

Peter corre, tecleando a la enorme bestia que se dirigía a los hermanos, haciendo que Laura dé de lleno contra un árbol, soltando un gemido lastimero. Derek se separa levemente de él, rugiendo hacia el mayor de los Hale, pero este solamente le dedica una mirada aburrida.

—No sé si sepas, sobrino—Peter comenta con voz irónica—. Pero Christopher no tiene la culpa de nada.

Stiles tiene el impulso de decir algo cuando el señor Argent mira al Hale con sorpresa antes de girar su rostro hacia abajo con una mueca que—cree—es de bochorno.

¿Por qué mierda los Hale no se meten en los pantalones de personas _normales_?

—Entonces que se aparte si no quiere morir junto a su hermana—Derek gruñe, al tanto que Laura se reincorpora en sus cuatro patas, resoplando con fuerza.

—Christopher…—dice Peter con una sonrisa, pero Argent solo le mira con frialdad.

—No me digas así—espeta con rudeza—. No dejare que maten a mi hermana. Mírenla—apunta con la cabeza como Kate comienza a respirar con dificultad, gimiendo de dolor con los ojos entrecerrados—, está herida. Pensé que no eran asesinos.

—Yo pensé que los Argent tenían honor—la sonrisa ya se ha borrado del rostro de Peter, dejando paso una máscara de frio odio—. Ella no perdono a nuestra familia. No perdono a Stefan ni a Dominic—da un paso hacia el frente, y cuando sus ojos se vuelven azules, Stiles siente el miedo crecer en el estómago—. No perdono a nuestros cachorros y mira como están—apunta ahora a Scott a su lado y Isaac, este último aun inconsciente—. Y tú me conoces, Christopher. Yo no sé perdonar.

Da un rugido fuerte, ensordecedor, y saca las garras y colmillos completamente transformado, con sus rasgos animales ensanchando el puente de su nariz y sus orejas volviéndose puntiagudas. Chris se reincorpora dejando a su hermana en el suelo, sacando un arma de su cinturón y apuntando a Peter con ella.

—Atrévete a acercarte y te disparo—Argent entrecierra los ojos con una cara de decisión.

—No serias capaz—comenta Peter con burla, y Chris dispara en su pierna haciendo que la doble. Laura gruñe, pero no hace nada para acercarse—. Auch—la mirada herida de Peter fue algo que Stiles jamás pensó que vería, pero bueno, tampoco ver hombres lobo y estar emparejado con uno lo es.

—Te lo advertí, Hale.

—Señor Argent—escucha como Scott comienza a decir, pero Chris de inmediato le interrumpe.

—Cállate McCall. Esto no es tu asunto.

—Sí lo es—Talia se reincorpora con la ayuda de Erika y Cora, y los gemelos despejan el circulo para mostrarla. La herida de su brazo está completamente sanada, solo dejando una cicatriz redonda de color plateado—. Es su asunto porque es un asunto de todos nosotros—frunce el ceño, caminando con gracia y soltándose de las chicas—. Atacarme de esa manera solamente prueba que no podemos confiar en ella.

—Kate también fue atacada—dice Argent, gruñendo con los dientes apretados.

—Créeme, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso. No puedo decir lo mismo de la inocencia de Kate. Ella incendio nuestra casa. Su código…

—¡Al diablo el maldito código! —Grita Kate desde el suelo, respirando con jadeos pesados y llenos de dolor por lo que se ve—. Ustedes… ustedes no son más que animales peligrosos. Perros que debemos eliminar para que no lastimen a nadie.

—Nosotros somos cazadores—dice Derek, separándose de él con levedad pero dejándole atrás de su espalda—. Pero tú, tú eres una asesina.

Laura camina con sus grandes patas hasta colocarse junto a su familia, y Stiles puede ver cómo han creado un frente entre Derek, Peter, Talia y ella, ocultando a los betas y a él atrás de ellos y dándoles a los Argent—más bien a Kate—una mirada de infinita hostilidad.

Y sí, esa formación es mejor que cualquier otra de _Halo_ o _Call of Duuty_ , incluso es mejor que la de la batalla épica de _Narnia._

—Christopher—gruñe Peter ya harto de todo eso—. Hazte a un lado.

—No.

—¡Suelta el arma! —Stiles abre los ojos con sorpresa y miedo cuando la voz atraviesa el bosque, saliendo detrás de Derek y viendo con incredulidad a la figura que entra en el claro.

—¿Papá? —pregunta, pero sabe que es una duda estúpida, porque sí.

Efectivamente es su padre quien entra, apuntando su arma contra Chris Argent y una mirada fiera en sus ojos. Detrás de él, Parrish también apunta su arma, pero la mirada del agente recae rápidamente en él, y por consecuente, en los demás.

—Señor…—trata de decir, pero John ya le ha mirado. Y Stiles sabe que, seguramente, debe explicar muchas cosas.

Su padre, en cambio del Parrish, quien se ha quedado mirando con incredulidad al perro gigante, léase Laura, dejando de apuntar su arma; no da señales de perturbarse por el escenario, sino que toda su atención está centrada en Chris, con determinación envidiable.

—Sheriff—dice Argent, pero su padre de inmediato le interrumpe.

—No diga nada, Argent, y baje el arma ahora.

—Usted no entiende—gruñe Chris, negando con la cabeza, pero baja el arma, y Parrish sale de su estupor, corriendo hacia Kate, hincándose a su lado y cubriendo la herida con sus manos.

—Señor—Jordan llama la atención, y su padre hace un movimiento de cabeza, escuchándole—, está herida.

—Hay que llevarla a un hospital, Parrish—indica, haciendo ademan de guardar la pistola, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, Peter Hale corre con velocidad sobrenatural hacia Kate y Jordan, empujando con fuerza a este último y tomando a la mujer por el cuello, alzándola sobre su cabeza con facilidad asombrosa.

—¡Peter! —exclaman casi a la vez Talia y Chris Argent, pero este no escucha, clavando sus garras en la tierna piel del cuello de Kate y comenzando a traspasar el musculo, haciendo que la sangre caiga con lentitud por su cuello y manche su mano.

Su padre desenfunda su arma de nuevo, apuntando con precisión la espalda de Peter.

—Bájala, Hale—advierte con voz amenazante, y Stiles siente como su Omega se remueve levemente.

Su padre está utilizando su _voz,_ causando que se aferre a la espalda de Derek para buscar un apoyo. Todo esto es demasiado para él. Stiles no está diseñado para esta cantidad de drama. Ni que estuvieran en una novela…

—Espere mucho para hacer esto—comenta Peter con sorna.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo, el Hale clava sus garras en la piel de Kate, desgarrando su garganta. Al mismo tiempo, su padre dispara, la bala incrustándose en la piel de Peter y haciendo que se doble y suelte el cuerpo lejos de él.

Cuando se gira, sus ojos son sobrenaturalmente azules, sus colmillos salen y ruge. Stiles de inmediato siente el sobresalto y como su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho cuando ve como Peter se acerca a su padre. Parrish está inconsciente debido al golpe del Hale, y Stiles no sabe si alguien hará algo.

O no lo sabía, porque Derek ruge del mismo modo, saltando e interponiéndose entre ambos. Peter corresponde el rugido, y ya no hay dos personas enfrentadas, ni siquiera dos Alfas, sino que es mucho más que eso. Más animal, con más ganas de sangre y mucho más salvaje. Nada parecido a Laura, Peter se lanza contra su padre, pero Derek lo toma del hombro y lo lanza lejos, cayendo al suelo. Cuando este se reincorpora, Talia hace un sonido que Stiles en su vida había escuchado, gutural, fuerte e imponente.

Stiles cae de rodillas, las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, su Omega queriendo desaparecer por completo del mundo, cerrándose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y haciendo que le duela la cabeza. Se somete, bajando la cabeza, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, pero lo hace, dejando caer su frente contra el suelo y haciendo bolita.

De inmediato siente unas manos tomando sus brazos, tratando de separarle del suelo, pero no puede, su omega no lo permite, y solloza desconsolado.

—Suéltame, por favor—moquea levemente, y suelta un gemido cuando las manos logran separarle del suelo.

Alza la mirada nublada en lágrimas, encontrándose con los ojos verdes tan conocidos para él, y sin esperar nada rodea el cuello de Derek con sus brazos, enterrando su cara en el hombro y tirándose a llorar libremente.

Tanto poder… tanto…

—Yo n-no… yo no pude, y-yo—balbucea contra la camiseta de Derek, y este solamente le aprieta contra él, siseando levemente para calmarle.

—Shhhh—dice contra su cabello, dándole un beso en la coronilla y otro en la frente—. Ya paso Stiles, todo está bien.

—D-Derek yo…

—No—le calla, y no quiere pelear por eso, dejándose abrazar. Ya no solloza, pero las lágrimas siguen corriendo. Derek le abraza aún más fuerte, su aroma calmándole levemente, y Stiles se olvida de todo. De Peter, de Kate, de su padre…—. Ya paso.

.

Alexander suelta un suspiro cuando cierra la puerta de su casa, dejando la pistola sobre la mesa del pasillo principal y dirigiéndose hacia su despacho personal. Se desata la corbata y sorbe por su nariz, completamente satisfecho con lo que ha hecho. Al fin ha cerrado el ciclo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Jackson interrumpe sus pensamientos, y le ve, entrando por la misma puerta por la que él ha entrado hace unos minutos. La mirada azul de su hijo recae en el arma, y esta se abre alarmada—. Papá…

—Hay mucho que debo explicarte, Jackson—dice, y con un ademan, se gira hacia el despacho de nuevo, sintiendo como le sigue por detrás de manera titubeante—. Mucho…

Jackson no sale de su oficina hasta bien entrada la noche, y cuando lo hace, es sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no son tan calmados como desearía.


	30. Capítulo 26

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 26: Familia_**

—¡Mierda! —Stiles literalmente se cae de la cama de un salto, y de inmediato siente como Derek le trata de levantar con un gruñido molesto.

El omega no recuerda exactamente como pasó todo. No, no lo hace, porque siendo completamente sinceros, cuando Derek le abrazo quedo dormido de manera profunda, como si no hubiera descansado en días—que considerando el celo, puede que sea en parte cierto—, y no despertó hasta el día siguiente en su habitación, siendo observado de manera terrorífica por dos ojos de color rojo a mitad de la noche.

Que hermosa manera de despertar.

—¿Stiles? —pregunta Derek, y el chico solamente se remueve, levantándose por sí mismo y dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda.

De inmediato el Alfa tensa los hombros como si estuviera esperando un ataque contra él, mirándole con fijeza, preparándose contra todo. La guardia tan alta como lo es el Empire State.

—No, Derek, no estoy bien—le interrumpe cuando ve que abre la boca. Resopla con fuerza por la nariz, agitándose el cabello un poco con la punta de los dedos. Su mirada recae en la luz verde de la mesa de noche, donde un gran tres le recibe—. Son las tres—sonríe incrédulo—. Las jodidas tres de la mañana, Derek, pero que demonios…

—Tenía que cuidarte—Stiles espera a que diga otra cosa, pero suelta un gruñido frustrado cuando no lo hace.

—Sí, entiendo la parte en la que tienes que cuidarme. Lo que no entiendo, es porque me mirabas con ojos rojos como el chupa-cabras mientras dormía.

—Tu padre no me deja subir a verte—Derek suelta un suspiro, destensando sus hombros y bajando la guardia. Stiles le ve atravesar la habitación hasta llegar a donde él está parado—. Sigue en…

—Oh dios—interrumpe Stiles de nuevo, llevándose su mano a la frente. El recuerdo de como su padre entro en escena en el bosque, de cómo fue testigo del asesinato de una mujer, llegándole como un balde de agua fría que de cierto modo esperaba, pero sigue siendo una sorpresa—. Dime que…

—Lo vio—Derek confirma sus sospechas, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Mamá no sabe si está bien decirle, pero lo hará de todos modos. Aunque el Sheriff no parece demasiado dispuesto a… a hablar.

Stiles suspira, conociendo perfectamente lo cabeza dura que podría ser su padre. Se sienta en la cama, dejando caer su barbilla en sus manos y apoyándose en las rodillas en una posición pensativa. Derek le mira desde arriba, y Stiles sabe que está nervioso. No sabe el porqué, pero sí que lo está. Por lo mismo, le mira con una pequeña sonrisa, palmeando el espacio a su lado en una clara invitación que ha visto en cientos de películas.

Derek le mira con seriedad unos segundos, antes de acercarse y tomar asiento. Stiles de inmediato siente como su omega se remueve un poco, el impulso de recostarse contra el hombro del Alfa presente. No obstante, se serena lo suficiente como para enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente importa en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirán? —pregunta, y Derek suelta un suspiro a su lado.

—Mi madre no está segura de eso—contesta—. No creo que este segura de nada.

—Eso debe de ser extraño.

—Lo es.

—Bueno—Stiles junta sus manos, frotándolas levemente y con una sonrisa en la cara—. Sea como sea, saldrá bien, ya verás. Probablemente solo este esperando el momento correcto, y después de lo de Kate…—guarda silencio. Se reincorpora, mirando a Derek con atención—. ¿Qué sucedió con Kate?

Los ojos verdes tienen un destello que Stiles no puede catalogar como ninguna emoción antes vista.

—Peter se encargó de ella.

—¿Y Peter?

—Mi madre.

Solo esa palabra fue suficiente para volver a asentir con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente. Lo último que recuerda fue estar completamente cegado por el poder que representaba la voz Alfa de Talia, imaginar que pudo haber detenido a Peter aunque este fuera un Alfa es bastante creíble.

—Entiendo—Stiles no puede permanecer quieto, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación hasta la pizarra. Hilos de color verde, amarillo y rojo le saludan, sujetados por alfileres a la tabla. Observa con atención un punto en específico entre todos los recortes de periódicos viejos, y aunque este no tiene relevancia en nada del asunto, siendo un antiguo anuncio de un perrito perdido—. Entonces solo queda hablar con mi padre, aclararle que eres un hombre lobo y decirle que me mordiste… Y por supuesto, esperar que sobrevivas a unos cuantos balazos en el pecho.

Derek gime de una manera agónica, haciendo que Stiles suelte una carcajada.

—¿Me disparara? —pregunta el Alfa, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él. Rodea con sus brazos su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo, y el omega de inmediato rodea el cuello con sus brazos, dejando que sus manos acaricien levemente la zona de su nuca.

—Probablemente—contesta de manera coqueta, inclinando su cabeza. De manera ridícula, porque queriéndolo o no lo es, Derek hace un pequeño puchero.

—¿Me dolerá?

—Puede…—murmura. Su mirada recae en los labios del pelinegro, antes de subirla de nuevo a sus ojos verdes ya dilatados.

—Valdrá la pena—dice Derek con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarle.

No es un beso como generalmente los comparten, sino que es tranquilo, como una caricia, y Stiles puede saber que el Alfa está cansado, probablemente por todas las emociones que ambos pasaron. El Omega sale a relucir de nuevo, dejándole como gelatina entre los brazos de Derek, soltando un leve suspiro cuando se separan y este da un beso debajo de su mandíbula. Pasa su nariz por toda la extensión de la piel de Stiles, causándole un estremecimiento placentero. Cuando llega a su cuello, deposita un beso húmedo sobre la marca, antes de morderla superficialmente con un gruñido vibrándole en el pecho, sacándole un agudo gemido que le hace de inmediato tragar saliva nerviosamente.

—I-idiota…—musita cuando Derek se separa y le mira con una ceja alzada, sus brazos aun rodeándole—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿O qué? —Sonríe ladinamente el Alfa, acercando de nuevo su cara al punto—. Hueles tan bien, Stiles—suelta un suspiro contra su cuello.

—¿A qué huelo? —pregunta curioso, tratando de quitar su atención de las caricias que su Alfa le proporciona.

—Hueles a mí. Y a ti. Mezclados—Derek deja un beso superficial justo encima de la marca de unión—. Juntos.

—¿Y eso a que huele? —sonríe ladinamente sin poder evitarlo, divertido ante la situación, porque ya no parece él el omega nervioso, sino que Derek está comenzando a sentirse de la misma manera. El Alfa se separa, mirándole penetrantemente, como queriendo meterse dentro de él y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Stiles sabe que, si Derek quiere meterse dentro de su cuerpo y vivir ahí por siempre, no se opondrá, porque es justo lo que él quiere. Estar siempre rodeado por ese calor atrayente que el Alfa desprende, aquella protección que le hace querer ser un Omega por primera vez en su vida y dejarse querer, dependiendo de algo como un pequeño parasito. Porque Stiles sabe que será hermoso poder alimentarse directamente de Derek, y sí, es una comparación estúpida, pero el amor te hace estúpido.

—Huele a tierra mojada—la voz de Derek le saca de sus pensamientos, y se encuentra mirando como el Alfa se muerde ligeramente el labio con la mirada gacha, antes de seguir—, al aire fresco del bosque combinados con los abetos de las montañas. A hierbabuena, y a cuero, y a café. Y a cenizas—levanta la vista, y Stiles puede notar una capa de leve tristeza detrás de esa mirada de hermoso color difuso—. Pero es delicioso. Como si todo eso fuera diseñado para funcionar.

—No quiero sonar cursi, Derek—dice sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, acariciando el cabello del nacimiento de la nuca—. Y tú sabes que es en serio porque no me gustan las películas de romance porque, vamos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dirá todas esas frases empalagosas sin morirse de la vergüenza? Yo aún no las digo y estoy comenzando a hablar y a hablar y, bueno, ya me callo porque lo que te quiero decir es… Derek, nosotros fuimos diseñados para funcionar, ¿Quién otra persona podrá soportarte? ¿Y quién otra podrá soportarme a mí? Creer en el destino sería estúpido—se pasa la lengua por los labios de manera nerviosa, y la mirada oscura que el Alfa le dedica no es para nada de ayuda para aminorar el sentimiento que le nace en el estómago—, pero no lo es creer que esto está bien. Tú y yo estamos bien.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Y los demás? —Derek en serio se ve preocupado, y Stiles solamente niega con la cabeza.

—Que les den.

 ** _._**

Stiles despierta rodeado por la luz solar que se filtra por su ventana, el olor a cuero y a aquello tan exótico que rodea a Derek impregnado en las sabanas a su lado aun tibias. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, estirándose como un gato y restregando su cara contra las almohadas. El Alfa se había ido hace poco, y hacer eso, de cierta manera, le es reconfortante.

—Tenemos que hablar, bello durmiente—la voz de su padre hace que abra sus ojos, y le ve, parado en el umbral de su cuarto con una mirada seria, pero no como él esperaba.

Él esperaba que le mirara como a los criminales, o como cuando se comía todos los chocolates del refrigerador cuando era pequeño, de esa manera reprobatoria marca registrada de los padres, aquella que te hace querer enterrarte en la tierra porque sabes que eres un niño malo y que haría llorar a cualquier persona si es el centro de atención de ella por mucho tiempo.

Pero su padre solo le mira con expresión cansada, exigiéndole levemente una respuesta, pero de manera serena. Stiles agradece eso.

—En cinco minutos bajo—dice, y su padre asiente.

—El desayuno está listo.

El Omega frunce el ceño. Generalmente él hace el desayuno los domingos, y sí, es una suerte que hoy no tenga escuela porque lo único que quiere es estar en la cama todo el día.

—Gracias por hacerlo, papá.

—Yo no lo hice—dice John antes de abandonar la habitación, dejándole con una mueca en el rostro.

¿Qué demonios?

.

Cuando baja, se encuentra con una escena sorprendente. No dirá que ni en sus más locos sueños había creído posible, porque cuando Stiles sueña cosas locas lo hace de verdad, pero es increíble.

Laura Hale bebe café sentada en la mesa del comedor como si lo hiciera todos los días, a su lado, su padre revisa un documento con ojo clínico, repasándolo una y otra vez. Hay ocho platos de desayuno en la mesa, y Stiles frunce el ceño cuando Cora camina con paso desinteresado cargando una bolsa de papas hacia la cocina.

La mayor de los Hale le mira, sonriendo enormemente.

—Buenos días Stiles.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —pregunta, alzando las cejas, y de manera deliberada apunta todo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Su padre levanta la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, Laura se ha ofrecido a hacer el desayuno—contesta con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y siempre es bueno tener una adorable chica en casa.

—¿Y Cora? —apunta a la cocina.

—Ella es una chica agradable también. Stiles, ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te alegraría saber que la familia de Derek desayunaría con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilla prácticamente, y es en ese momento en el que entra un hombre de hombros anchos por la puerta.

Hombros ancho, y seguramente es tan alto como Derek. Tiene cabello castaño oscuro, y algo largo, pasando las orejas. No tiene barba, pero Stiles puede ver la sombra pequeña debajo de la mandíbula. Abre la boca sorprendido, observando los rasgos delicados y finos del hombre, contando con la nariz tan bonita de Laura y lo que definitivamente son unos labios similares a los de Cora. Sus ojos son verdes oliva, y Stiles está seguro, si les da el sol directamente brillaran como ámbar verdoso.

—Tú debes ser Stiles—sonríe el hombre, con amabilidad y un instinto maternal que le hace retorcerse internamente. Un omega. Un macho Omega.

—H-hola—dice cómo puede, mirando a su padre con duda en la mirada—. No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿Quién es usted?

—Ya lo sabes—Laura responde de inmediato, sonriendo levemente y haciendo un ademan—. Pensé que reconocerías la belleza Hale en todas partes.

Stiles siente que se sonroja de inmediato.

—Oh.

Solo eso. Un tonto _Oh._

El hombre frente a él suelta una risotada, y Stiles se siente aun peor. Debió haberlo imaginado. Cuando termina de reír, el hombre le tiende la mano, aun sonriendo, y definitivamente Derek es idéntico a él… exceptuando la parte de las sonrisas, claro.

—Soy Arthur—se presenta, y Stiles toma la mano de inmediato—. Creo que mi hijo hizo un buen trabajo ahí—apunta con la cabeza el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que este de inmediato se sonroje de nuevo.

—Papá—la voz dura de Derek suena en la casa, y cuando el omega Stillinski alza la vista dispuesto a agradecerle con su mirada, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

Cora aparece justo entonces.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo burlarme de ti ahora que tu omega lo hizo? —pregunta burlonamente.

Y es que la imagen es para burlarse y más. Porque Derek con una tiara de princesas y un mandil que reza _"La mejor cocinera",_ es algo que de una u otra forma te provocara carcajadas.

—No—gruñe el Alfa, frunciendo el ceño y arrancándose la tiara de la cabeza.

—Estoy tentado a preguntar—comienza Stiles, alzando una ceja y sonriendo—, pero sé que me arrepentiré si lo hago.

—Buena elección chico—dice Arthur, palmeándole el hombro, y Stillinski sonríe de inmediato, el contacto del Omega mayor causándole un efecto tranquilizante.

Derek suelta un resoplido, y Peter Hale entra a la casa como si fuera suya, cargando unas cuantas cosas en los brazos, y detrás de él, Talia le sonríe maternalmente.

—Veo que Charlie ya te ha encontrado, ¿Eh, sobrino? —comenta el hermano de la Alfa, pasando de largo y dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

—Stiles—saluda Talia, acercándose a él y dejando un beso en su mejilla que le hace tensarse levemente—. Veo que ya conociste a mi esposo—dice al tiempo que abraza a Arthur de costado, sonriéndole como solo una madre sabe hacer.

El Omega Stillinski asiente con la cabeza.

—Es agradable.

—Pienso lo mismo de ti, Stiles—contesta Arthur, sonriendo.

—¿A qué Derek es igualito a él? —siente como Laura le abraza los hombros, y cuando se gira para verla, la Alfa da un salto, subiéndose a su espalda y sorprendiéndole tanto que casi la suelta. Talia frunce el ceño.

—Laura—dice en una advertencia, y la mayor de los hermanos se baja con un bufido.

—No eres divertida mamá.

—Nadie es divertido para ti—espeta Derek, y Stiles no sabe cuándo ha pasado, pero ya lo tiene al lado, lo suficiente como para tranquilizarse levemente pero sin tocarse aún—. Perdón por mi familia—dice en voz alta, sin querer ocultarlo, y el omega sabe porque.

No sirve de nada cuando toda su familia son lobos. Y hablando de eso…

—Papá, yo…—comienza, girándose hacia John, quien solo niega con la cabeza.

—Ya—interrumpe—. Ahora me dirás que tu novio y toda su familia son cosas de leyenda y paparruchas de la misma índole. Sí—da un trago a un vaso de cristal de lo que Stiles supone es alcohol—, y no, no es whisky. Es jugo de manzana.

—Pero…

—Ya se lo explique, Stiles—dice Talia interrumpiéndole esta vez. El susodicho se gira hacia ella, preguntándole con la mirada—. Un Alfa responde por todos en la manada. Era mi obligación hacerlo.

Y es cierto. Los lobos tienen reglas, normas, que se tienen que seguir. El Alfa de la manada es el líder, cierto, al que todos deben de seguir y obedecer; pero también es el que brinda protección, el que cuida a los demás y vela por ellos tanto como pueda y más. Los Betas de una manada son especiales cada uno de ellos, una segunda familia que es incluso más unida de lo que nunca ninguna será, complementándose unos con otros, queriéndose. Y no, no es de manera forzada, porque sin quererlo poco a poco el lobo se va adaptando al estilo de vida, e incluso el lado humano se comienza a encariñar con la idea de estar rodeados con los demás. Nadie quiere estar solo.

Por lo mismo, Stiles no trata de seguir peleando con Talia, ni siquiera porque una parte de él cree que seguía siendo responsabilidad suya el decirle a su padre la verdad detrás de la cortina de humo de Beacon. Solo asiente con la cabeza.

—No es porque no me agrade su compañía ni nada de eso—comienza para tratar de romper un silencio que, aunque pequeño, le pone los nervios de punta—, porque en serio que son los mejores y he comenzado a quererlos como no tienen una idea, y aún más por hacer el desayuno, y por dejarme ser parte de todo esto, y por explicarle a mi padre, y por salvar a Scott, y por…

—Solamente cállate y ve al grano—espeta Peter desde la cocina, y Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¡Gracias por cortarme el monologo!

—Siempre es un placer—Peter asoma su cara por la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente, y el Omega tiene que reprimir las ganas que tiene de lanzarle un zapato.

Ahora sabe lo que siente Derek cuando le interrumpe en sus momentos.

—Lo que quiero decir—retoma el hilo, mirando a los Hale con una sonrisa—, es preguntarles que hacen aquí.

Laura solamente suelta una carcajada, y Arthur frunce el ceño. Y ahora sí, es idéntico a Derek, con esas cejas pobladas y los ojos expresivos.

—Has soltado toda esa palabrería—comienza el Omega Hale, mirándole como si estuviera loco—, ¿Solo para saber qué hacemos aquí?

—¿Sigues pensando que es un placer conocerlo? —comenta Peter de manera burlona, y esta vez sí, Stiles alcanza una cuchara de la mesa y se la arroja. El Hale solo la esquiva aun con la mueca de burla.

—Stiles tiene una manera peculiar de comunicarse, papá—dice Derek con una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención del susodicho.

—El Omega de Der es extraño—bufa Cora, siguiendo alimentándose de la bolsa de papas.

—Bueno—el Sheriff Stillinski se acerca a ellos, con una sonrisa que Stiles sabe, no es nada bueno. No, nada bueno—. Tengo que hablar con Derek a fuera.

Para remarcar aquello, John lleva su mano al hombro del Hale, y este solamente asiente. Talia les mira antes de sonreír ella también.

—Bien—dice divertida—. Yo quiero ver.

—En ese caso también voy yo—Laura sonríe enormemente, y Derek le mira mal. Muy mal. Si las miradas mataran…

Pero no puede preguntar qué sucede, porque su padre sale por la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por Derek y su familia. Stiles suelta un suspiro, alzando las manos de manera exasperada. Sale por la puerta el también, al tiempo para escuchar como un trueno fuerte, resonando por el cielo. Stiles es suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer ese sonido. Una bala sale de la boquilla del arma de su padre, incrustándose de lleno en el pecho de Derek.

—¡Derek! —grita, corriendo hacia él ante la mirada enojada de John. Lo toma por los hombros, viendo como la sangre comienza a manar de la herida y el Alfa hace una mueca apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué tengo que vivir cosas como esta? —pregunta a nadie en específico, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

La preocupación empieza a emanar de él a montones, su omega inquieto, de inmediato saliendo a la superficie pero volviendo a esconderse. Mierda. Derek está herido, y él seguramente no puede hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, principalmente porque su padre fue el causante de la herida de su Alfa.

—E-estoy bien…—Derek dice con la voz forzada, y Stiles solamente gruñe.

—¡Bien y un carajo, mírate! —es entonces cuando recae en las carcajadas de los Hale, y les mira con una mirada que seguramente se puede describir como fulminante, pues de inmediato se callan—. ¿Pero qué mierda les sucede? ¿Es que acaso son suicidas? ¿O solo quieren generar polémica entre los vecinos? Seguramente la señora Watters escucho el disparo y ya está llamando a sus amigas chismosas…

—Stiles—trata de decir Derek de nuevo, pero le interrumpe otra vez.

—Nada de "Stiles". Una cosa es que no mueras al recibir una bala y otra muy diferente es que mi padre quiera comprobarlo—mira al Sheriff con el ceño fruncido, acusándolo con la mirada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu defensa?

John solo se encoge de hombros.

—Dije que aceptaría su relación si le disparaba—le recuerda con una sonrisa, guardando el arma—. Bien, pues ya está.

Alza las manos de manera exasperada, soltando a Derek, quien se mantiene en pie de manera fácil y sencilla, como si nunca hubiera recibido una bala en lo absoluto. Stiles se toma el cabello con ambas manos, jalando un poco de manera desesperada. ¿Por qué su vida, de repente, se había convertido en un revoltijo de emociones, sin pies ni cabeza? ¿Una comedia bizarra en la cual él debía de ser el único con un poco de inteligencia entre ese grupo de idiotas?

—¡Llegamos, familia! —exclama Erika, y Stiles alza la vista para ver como ella y los chicos (léase, Scott, Isaac, los gemelos y Malia) caminan con paso despreocupado.

—Trajimos jugo—dice Isaac con una sonrisa, ya completamente recuperado, y no por primera vez Stiles envidia completamente a los lobos.

Malditos suertudos. Seguramente jamás tendrán una pierna rota.

Con pasos presurosos, e ignorando a Derek por razones más que obvias, se dirige a Isaac, quien le mira con los ojos abiertos y de manera tensa, seguramente esperando una buena regañada que Stiles estaría complacido de darle. Abre la boca para comenzar a hablar una vez que llega frente a él, pero lo único que consigue es dejarla abierta, sus brazos rodeando al más alto—y no es que Stiles estuviera bajito. Eso sería estúpido de pensar—.

—Eres un idiota—suspira, e Isaac se destensa de inmediato—. Mira que arriesgar a mi amigo de esa manera.

—Oye—espeta el rubio, con burla—. Yo no le pedí que me salvara. No es mi culpa que este colado por mí.

Stiles se separa soltando una carcajada.

—Sí. Como no—comenta con sarcasmo, mirando a Scott con una sonrisa.

El McCall le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de una manera tan comica como en los dibujos animados, y antes de que pueda hacer un comentario al respecto, Scott grita:

—¡Te acostaste con Derek!

Y sí, puede que todos hayan escuchado, incluso su padre quien al parecer se estpa ahogando a sus espaldas, pero Stiles lo único que hace es asentir.

—Sí Scott, me acosté con Derek. Gracias por decir lo obvio, capitán.

—¡Pero es…!

—Nada Scott—interrumpe—. Solo fue sexo, nada más. No es nada del otro mundo, solo debes de meter el…

—¡No quiero saber! —Scott literalmente se tapa los oídos con una mueca horrorizada.

Stiles sonríe, decidido a no perder la oportunidad.

—Estas bastante grandecito para saber que Derek me…

—¡Callate!

—Pero es que se sintió tan bien—hace un puchero.

—¡He dicho que te calles! —Scott cada vez está más sonrojado, y el omega suelta una enorme carcajada.

—¡Tu… cara! —dice entre risotadas.

—Deberías de ver la de tu padre—comenta Arthur Hale, acercándose y tomando su hombro. Stiles palidece, sintiendo el sudor comenzar a salir y recorrerle la espalda.

Demonios.

Se había olvidado de los demás.

Gira para ver sobre su espalda, arriesgándose a ver lo que ocultaba la ignorancia, cuando una voz llega a sus oídos.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, familia—Jordan Parrish en persona aparece, cargando una caja de lo que parece ser donas, y es justo en ese momento en donde el caos se desata.

—¡Te voy a matar, Hale! —exclama su padre, y sí, otro balazo se escucha.

Stiles gime con frustración y cansancio.

¿Por qué a él?

.

Laura observa todo con una sonrisa en la cara, su madre a su lado, y sabe que ambas tienen el mismo pensamiento esperanzador dentro de sus mentes.

Están en casa. Están con su manada…

Con la familia.


	31. Capítulo 27

**¡Actualización especial por Nini! :3 Muchas gracias a todos, en serio, me alegran la vida con sus comentarios y votos. Espero que les esté gustando como se desarrolla esto, y sí, puede que este capítulo y el anterior sean extraños, pero es hermoso ver como los Hale conviven, simplemente bello.**

 **Preguntas del día: ¿Solo leen está historia de mi autoría, o siguen alguna otra?, ¿Color favorito y canción favorita? Sin más que decir, más que mil gracias. A Leer.**

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 27: Nuevos comienzos_**

Stiles sabe que la vida puede ser una maldita perra con las personas que menos se lo merecen. Lo sabe, y no precisamente porque le ha pasado a él, porque sabe que probablemente la mitad de las cosas—quitando lo más doloroso, por supuesto—, se lo ha merecido con tanta palabrería que sale de su boca. Tarde o temprano las consecuencias de tus actos vendrán por ti, de una manera u otra. Así funciona el mundo y si no es así nada está bien en él.

Todo porque la vida es una perra y tiene que lastimar a alguien.

Excepto para las personas que en serio no han hecho nada en su vida para merecer un maltrato como aquel, además del hecho de haber nacido como Omegas, claro; pero no es como si pudiera decir nada al respecto, sobre todo cuando él mismo ha sufrido esos abusos. Uno aprende a defenderse de lo que le lastima con el paso del tiempo, es un mecanismo que los humanos tienen sin siquiera saberlo. Tarde o temprano, pasara, y los malditos que han abusado de una persona pagaran las consecuencias de la vida.

Mientras tanto, Stiles siempre puede tratar de hacer algo.

Por lo mismo, cuando llega el lunes por la mañana a la escuela, tarde por supuesto—porque al parecer es importante para su padre que se salte las clases que sean con tal de hablar seriamente—, con un dolor de cabeza debido a la charla adorable que ha tenido con su familia y la familia de Derek; y ve a un chico siendo molestado, no puede evitar saltar a la pelea.

—¡Oigan, neandertales! —exclama, llamando la atención de los tres chicos (dos Betas y un Alfa del equipo de natación, reconoce con facilidad, queriendo saber contra quien va a "dialogar" esta vez) —, ¿Qué demonios le están haciendo a ese pobre chico?

Los ojos del Omega, porque si en esta vida hay un chico o chica en problemas debe ser Omega—no lo dice él, lo dice la ciencia—, caen de inmediato en él, y Stiles no puede evitar que su corazón se encoja un poco al ver el alivio y la alarma al mismo tiempo en esos orbes de color esmeralda. De inmediato reconocer que no es la primera vez que evita que algo malo le pase al chico, y aunque aparentemente no esté dentro de su clase de historia o tutorías, la idea de reportar el maltrato con Derek—no es que sea un soplón, pero en serio ya está harto de interrumpir en el abuso diario del pobre Omega—es demasiado tentadora.

—¿Otra vez vienes a jugarla de héroe, Stillinski? —el Alfa, Jeff cree vagamente recordar que se llama, le mira socarronamente. Stiles solo sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se encoge de hombros con sarcasmo e inocencia fingida—. Amo ser el responsable de evitar que roben almuerzos y conviertan mi vida en una película. Ahora váyanse como los buenos chicos que verdaderamente son, y no habrá más revuelo.

—¿O qué? —el Beta más robusto de cabello oscuro es el que habla. Stiles le mira de manera aburrida.

—No me digas que llamaras a tu amiguito McCall a defenderte—se burla el otro Beta más delgado y con cabello rubio, pero de inmediato Jeff les dirige una mirada que les hace callar las burlas.

El Alfa mira ahora en su dirección, frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de acercarse hacia él y sonreír, señalándole despectivamente.

—¿Quién fue el valiente que te tomo?

Stiles siente como se sonroja de inmediato, llevando una mano a su cuello. Maldición, había olvidado por completo que Derek le había marcado. Aunque, siendo completamente sinceros, no es como si le molestara que se enteraran de la relación que llevaba con su profesor. Después de todo, realmente no había por qué ocultarla ahora.

Pero no es por eso que quiere ocultarlo, porque hay un Alfa que no es el suyo invadiendo el espacio personal y casi tocando su marca. Eso no debe ser, y su Omega se siente sucio en su interior, removiéndose de manera incomoda, porque eso se puede tomar de muchas maneras y definitivamente ninguna son bonitas.

—De seguro no fue un imbécil como tú o tu padre—la voz que suena en el pasillo es suficiente para que Stiles se coloque completamente en guardia, tensándose de inmediato.

Se aleja un par de pasos del cuerpo del Alfa que se acaba de interponer ente él y Jeff, pegándose de manera inconsciente a los casilleros a un lado del Omega. Al ver lo que ha hecho en un movimiento de puro nerviosismo, aprovecha la oportunidad de disimular arrodillándose frente al chico y tomando su rostro con sus manos, observando con atención el hematoma morado debajo de la mandíbula.

Jackson sigue ahí, observando con odio y frialdad a los tres chicos, quienes se han alejado de ambos Omegas, sin siquiera dirigirles una sola mirada.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunta Stiles para el chico—. Pero claro que no estás bien, digo, que pregunta más estúpida, que te han golpeado y mucho. Mira ese golpe, _uhhh,_ ha de haber dolido mucho, ¿a que sí? Bueno, no te preocupes, no dejare que te vuelvan a molestar, suficiente tienes con lo que has vivido, y tienes que saber que ninguno de nosotros somos una bolsa para boxear… aunque eso tú ya lo sabes, desde luego, solo…

—Estoy bien—sonríe el Omega un poco, y Stiles puede ver los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas aunque estén sucias—. Hablas demasiado.

—Perdón—se sonroja sin poderlo evitar—. Es la costumbre…

—¿Qué haces, Whittemore? —pregunta Jeff, encarando al Alfa, y solo entonces Stiles reconoce que sigue arrodillado en medio.

Negando con la cabeza, el Stillinski toma al chico por los hombros, haciendo un ademan para levantarlo. Por fortuna, el Omega entiende de inmediato, pues se reincorpora con algo de dificultad. Una vez de pie, Stiles le guía para posicionarse, como no, del lado de la salida más cercana, que convenientemente, es donde está Jackson. En un enfrentamiento de Alfas, por lo menos está seguro que podrá huir hacia afuera tirando del chico, y aunque no le guste estar cerca de momento de Jackson, puede hacer una excepción.

—Es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, Windsor—espeta Whittemore, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya has caído tan bajo como para molestar Omegas?

—Lo aprendí de ti, en todo caso.

Jackson sonríe aún más, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota.

—Oh no. Yo no molesto Omegas.

—No es lo mismo que me han dicho. ¿No crees que es algo irónico defender a Stillinski, considerando que tú fuiste quien lo ataco en primer lugar? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una forma de redimirte, acaso?

Cuando Stiles está a punto de contestar por Jackson, siente como una mano le toma el hombro, dándole un apretón. Reconoce como si fuera su propia extremidad la mano de Scott, y cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo como incluso Isaac ha llegado, puede sentirse un poco mejor.

Aunque claramente tenía la situación controlada, desde luego.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Scott pregunta, con la voz tensa, y Stiles casi puede ver como entrecierra los ojos aunque no se gira para mirar. El Beta de cabello oscuro sonríe.

—Nada que te incumba, McCall—espeta el Beta rubio de mala manera—. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Stiles no puede dejar pasar desapercibido como es que miran al Omega al momento de irse, sobretodo porque recuerda esa mirada. Esto no ha quedado ahí.

Scott no pierde tiempo, y cuando menos lo espera, ya tiene a Jackson contra los casilleros y sujetándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta. Stiles escucha como el omega a su lado suelta un chillido de impresión, y de inmediato se siente como se esconde atrás de su espalda, ocultando su cara en su hombro.

Tiene ganas de golpear algo.

—La próxima vez que te vea cerca de Stiles—comienza McCall, apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué acaso no vez que solo trataba de ayudar? —Jackson pregunta de manera socarrona, y Scott entrecierra los ojos.

Si antes pensaba que su mejor amigo no podía llegar nunca a intimidar a alguien como probablemente los demás hombres lobo lo hacen, porque hay que aceptar que tienen colmillos y eso da bastante miedo, se equivocaba. Su amigo ahora parece capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, desde golpear a Whittemore hasta cometer asesinato, y que todo eso sea gracias a la preocupación que siente por él, además de alegrarle y conmoverle, le preocupa.

Sobre todo por el Omega que está a su espalda y sabe que no podrá contra el enfrentamiento de dos Alfas ahora.

—Scott, déjalo—dice, con la tranquilidad que puede reunir, pero el susodicho no le hace caso, y aprieta más a Jackson contra los casilleros—. Scott, por favor, para…—sigue sin escuchar, y Stiles ya ha perdido completamente la paciencia—. ¡Scott para ya!

El grito resuena en el pasillo, y no por primera vez, se pregunta porque carajos todos se callan justo antes de que alguien grite, como si estuviera ensayado y lo hicieran apropósito, con tal de que todos escuchen como es que alguien pierde los estribos.

Scott deja caer el cuerpo de Jackson al suelo, y le mira, confundido y con la capa de rabia en sus pupilas.

—Stiles, pero…

—No—le interrumpe antes de que siga hablando—. No vale la pena perder el tiempo.

—Yo creo que sí—contesta esta vez Isaac, sonriendo de una manera maliciosa que raya lo espeluznante, causando un escalofrió en Stiles y otro al Omega en su espalda—. Digo, si el perdió el tiempo contigo…

—Esta vez no fue así—se apresura a decir—. Solo ayudo… o lo que sea que haya hecho.

Scott le mira con confusión.

—Stiles…

—Jeff invadió mi espacio y estaba a punto de tocar mi marca—suelta con algo de rudeza, pero es suficiente para que Isaac y Scott se tensen de inmediato. Que otro Alfa que no sea el tuyo tocara la marca era… inconcebible—. Jackson solo intervino, así que déjalo en paz y ayúdame a llevar a este pobre chico a la enfermería.

Sin esperar un asentimiento, se gira, encerrando al Omega—que es tan alto y delgado como él, y eso que es muy alto— en un abrazo. Comienza a caminar a la enfermería, y cuando siente los pasos detrás de él, puede relajarse levemente.

El chico ya ha dejado de temblar para cuando llegan a la enfermería, y aunque se han ganado un par de miradas curiosas, parece verdaderamente no importarle. La enfermera, una mujer regordeta con cara de haber estado en el ejército y un moño apretado de color naranja como cabello, les mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo? —pregunta, y al contrario de lo que su aspecto da a entender, su voz es dulce, y su expresión se suaviza de inmediato. Toma al chico por los hombros levemente, sentándolo en una silla afelpada—. No te muevas, iré por el alcohol para desinfectar esas feas heridas…

Y con eso desaparece.

—Bueno…—Scott carraspea, y Stiles le mira con las cejas levemente alzadas. El latino se sonroja de inmediato—. Yo iré a clases con Isaac.

—Sí, hagan eso—contesta, y antes de que su amigo o el rubio puedan preguntar, les interrumpe—. Yo me quedare con él. No me ha gustado nada la forma en que los idiotas esos le han mirado.

—Pero…—titube su amigo levemente, antes de alzar la vista—. Toca clase con Derek…

—Lo que Scott quiere decir y no puede—Isaac dice, sonriendo otra vez—, es: ¿Qué le diremos a mi primo cuando pregunte por ti?

Stiles piensa levemente la respuesta, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Ingénienselas.

 ** _._**

—No me sorprende que los barbaros esos hayan abordado otra vez a un Omega—murmura la enfermera mientras acaricia con un paño la herida de la ceja del chico.

Este solamente esta sonrojado, dejándose atender callado y sin moverse, sus ojos esmeralda puestos en el suelo. Stiles ha notado que no le ha mirado desde que le trajo a la enfermería, y aunque una parte de él le dice que no se debe preocupar por eso, la otra está completamente vuelta loca. Aunque, sin contradicciones, no sería Stiles Stillinski.

—¿Viste quienes fueron, cielo? —pregunta la enfermera directamente al chico, y es ahí cuando este alza la vista. Niega rápidamente con la cabeza—. Oh, es una pena… podría haber levantado un acta—la mujer chasquea la lengua, antes de levantarse—. Bien, iré con el director de todos modos. Esto ya no puede estar pasando—antes de salir, se gira para verle, y le sonríe—. ¿Confió en ti para cuidar al chico, Stiles?

—Claro que sí, Berta—sonríe de inmediato.

Cuando la mujer por fin se va, es cuando se gira para ver al chico, quien ya le está observando. Toma asiento de manera silenciosa frente a su silla, donde antes estuvo sentada Berta, y le mira con atención.

El chico comienza a sonrojarse de nuevo, y aún más cuando ve su cuello—Stiles sabe que le está mirando el cuello—, donde la marca sigue brillando como si fuera un cartel de neón… en el sentido figurado, claro.

—¿Qué se siente? —escucha la pregunta del chico, y Stiles solamente puede mirarle un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿El tener una incontinencia verbal? —bromea.

El chico niega con la cabeza.

—Ser mordido…

—Oh…—suspira, porque no sabe realmente que más hacer—. Bueno, supongo que para todos es distinto.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—No, no lo es. Pero no puedo decirte exactamente como se sintió—Stiles sonríe inconscientemente, recordando aquel primer encuentro intimo con Derek—. No puedo hacerlo exactamente, pero te diré uno aproximado. Porque ya me has visto, digo lo que pienso y créeme que no puedo contárselo a ninguno de mis amigos, por razones obvias.

—Tu amigo rubio es Omega—el chico sonríe confundido—. Puedes contárselo a él.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo. Porque él no me ha preguntado que se siente, y si no lo ha hecho es porque sencillamente no le interesa, porque no sé si lo notaste, pero Isaac no es precisamente una persona con mucha vergüenza.

Y probablemente Isaac lo divulgaría en carteles por toda la escuela en una campaña para hacer "mordeduras seguras" o algo así. Con él nunca puedes saber.

—Yo en lo personal sentí alegría—comienza al ver que el chico no tiene planeado decir nada y le mira intensamente—. Es unirse a la persona que quieres, entonces… es simplemente un sí que cambia toda tu vida, un matrimonio no escrito o algo así, y aunque sientes miedo, porque yo sentí miedo una milésima de segundo, luego sabes que estará bien. Te sientes querido, protegido, y es el momento en el que te conviertes en un Omega más que nunca, sumiso y un buscador de mimos y cariños. Es curioso, porque yo odio sentirme como un Omega ¿sabes?, estar por debajo de los Betas y Alfas como si fueras una cucaracha es simplemente horrible. Y aún más cuando llega la época de celo. No piensas por ti mismo, para nada, y eso es frustrante. Pero cuando me mordió… sentí que así debía ser, y no solo mi Omega me lo dijo, sino que todo yo sabía que estaba bien—Stiles suelta una carcajada de inmediato, no pudiendo creer lo que ha dicho—. Sonó demasiado cursi. Creo que lavare mi boca con jabón.

—Más bien sonó como un enamorado hablando del matrimonio—El chico suelta una risa también, y sus hoyuelos se marcan aún más.

« ¿Sabes quien más tiene hoyuelos? Derek…» escucha a su Omega en su conciencia, y sí, puede considerarse completamente enamorado.

Pero eso está genial. Porque puede que Spiderman se enamorara de Marie Jane, pero también lo hizo Peter Parker. Y es justamente como se siente todo el tiempo, siempre dividido entre _Stiles_ y el _omega Stiles_ , sin embargo, ambas partes aman a Derek, eso debe de significar algo ¿no?

—Puede que tengas razón—suspira por fin, y el chico asiente con la cabeza—. Bueno—golpea su palma contra su rodilla, sonriendo enormemente y de manera entusiasta—, ¿quieres irte ya?

—Ya estoy mejor—se encoge de hombros—. Deberia irme ya…

—Pregunte si querías irte, no si ya deberías.

El chico le mira unos segundos, pensando levemente, y Stiles ve como se muerde un poco el labio inferior por la concentración que tiene. ¿Pensando en qué? No lo sabe. Solo le pregunto si quería irse, no es una gran decisión que digamos. Aunque él no es quien para juzgar, considerando que comienza hablando de los derivados halógenos y termina hablando del Renacimiento italiano y como Da Vinci creo la _Gioconda_ en sus exámenes con Harris.

—Sí. Ya quiero irme—contesta el chico por fin, y ambos se ponen de pie.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre, y Stiles está listo para sonreírle a Berta y decirle que ya es hora de irse. Pero la que está en el umbral no es Berta, y mucho menos es una mujer.

Derek le observa desde ahí, con las cejas—esas perfectas cejas— fruncidas y el gesto serio. Si Stiles no le conociera, diría que está molesto, pero le conoce mucho más que eso, y afortunadamente puede decir que realmente está preocupado. ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta…

—Profesor Hale—comienza el chico a su lado, pero Derek le sigue mirando.

Stiles suelta un suspiro, sabiendo que él no será el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, y Derek alza las cejas como si fuera obvio.

—Me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería.

—Y aquí estoy—se encoge de hombros—. Y al parecer me buscabas.

—No me dijeron por qué—espeta, y es entonces cuando Stiles maldice a los idiotas que tiene como amigos—. Pensé lo peor luego que Scott mirara tan mal a Jackson. Pero al parecer solo estas faltando a mi clase.

El chico Omega a su lado da un respingo, y es entonces cuando Derek le mira por primera vez.

—No es su culpa, profesor—dice el Omega, agitando la cabeza en negación—. Stiles solo me defendió de unos chicos en el pasillo. Yo fui el responsable de su falta.

Derek no se calma con eso, y de inmediato ya está entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección, antes de girarse a Stiles de nuevo y recorrerle de arriba abajo con la mirada, dando unos pasos hacia él y tomándole de los hombros.

—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te hirieron? —gruñe lleno de preocupación y rabia, y Stillinski solo niega con la cabeza, maldiciendo tener un Alfa tan… protector.

—No—sonríe ladinamente, tratando de hacer una imitación de la ceja arqueada marca registrada Hale—. Además, me sé valer yo solito, ¿recuerdas?

—La última vez no pareció así.

Stiles borra su sonrisa, desviando se mirada al suelo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso fue…—duda un poco, antes de soltar un bufido—. Una ocasión diferente. Pero, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Sube la mirada, mirándole como si fuera increíble que en serio estuvieran discutiendo (si es que se le podía llamar discusión) por algo como eso—, ¿abandonar a este chico indefenso a su suerte? Además, Scott me ayudo.

Derek no dice nada, pero Stiles sabe que está pensando muchas más cosas de las que realmente puede imaginar. Así que, soltando un suspiro, se zafa del agarre, mirando al chico que observa todo de lejos, sin querer interrumpir en lo absoluto.

—Creo que… yo…—comienza el Omega, sonrojándose y comenzando a retroceder ante la mirada incrédula de Stiles—. Mejor los dejo solos…

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, y el chico solo niega con la cabeza con rapidez.

—¡No, no! —incluso hace ademanes con las manos. Toma la perilla, dándole la vuelta—. No es necesario, gracias por todo y…

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre—recuerda de manera jocosa, haciendo lo posible para que el chico no se vaya aun. A decir verdad, le ha caído bien.

El omega se sonroja aún más si es posible cuando Derek se gira para verlo, y Stiles no tiene que ver el rostro del Alfa para saber que está alzando las cejas, o una ceja en cualquier caso, en una incitación para que se lo diga. Probablemente por eso es que el chico traga saliva audiblemente, antes de salir por completo por la puerta diciendo:

—Mi nombre es Harry.

Poco después, el chico desaparece por completo dejándoles solo a ellos en la enfermería.

Diablos.

.

Harry camina lo más rápido que sus piernas largas se lo permiten, sintiendo sus orejas aun arder. Unas chicas se le quedan mirando levemente cuando pasa por el baño de niñas, pero no le presta atención a eso.

Cuando le había preguntado a Stiles como se sentía ser mordido, nunca pensó que el Alfa que lo había hecho seria alguien parecido a su profesor. Porque Harry podía ser ingenuo e inocente, a veces rayando lo idiota, pero era completamente consiente de cómo interactúan dos personas enlazadas. Después de todo, había vivido con sus padres toda su vida.

Cuando llega al sanitario de varones, lo primero que hace es lavarse la cara, queriendo despejar el bochorno y el calor de su rostro, y pensando que así por lo menos el sonrojo desaparecería cuanto antes.

Pero esa es mala idea, porque él sabe que, al entrar a un baño, por lo general sus necesidades hacen presencia en su cuerpo, y aún más después de haber utilizado el lavabo. Así que con un suspiro, se dirige a un urinario.

Baja su bragueta, sus pantalones y bóxer lo suficiente, y antes de comenzar con _lo suyo,_ la puerta se abre. No presta atención de quien es, ni siquiera cuando el chico que acaba de entrar—porque ninguna chica se metería al baño de hombres nunca—se coloca a su lado.

No, ni siquiera entonces.

Solo lo hace cuando sin querer pisa hacia atrás, resbalándose con el suelo mojado y quedando en una posición extraña, justo antes de, como no, rociar con el líquido que sale de su cuerpo el pantalón del chico al lado.

— _Oops._

 ** _._**

Regla número uno si quieres sobrevivir en el instituto de Beacon: No quedarse a solas con Derek Hale.

Porque estar a solas con Derek solo significa que tus hormonas se dispararan, y aún más al estar en la enfermería, donde, por lo general, suceden algunas cosas poco sanas entre las enfermeras y el paciente en una pelicular porno. Y no es que él vea porno—bueno sí lo hace, ¡¿Y qué?! —, solo que recuerda vagamente haber escuchado por ahí que así pasa.

Sobre todo si la enfermera de la película es sensual, lo que generalmente pasa en televisión. Una persona que ve una película de hospitales espera ver enfermeras y doctores sexys, porque hay que admitir que ellos tienen lo suyo, y si no aparecen generan decepción en el público. Es lógica básica que hasta un niño de doce años quien apenas se está introduciendo al mundo mágico-no-tan-mágico de los adultos, puede comprender con facilidad.

Bueno, todo ello unido a que Derek es el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en la tierra, agregándole el hecho de que es su pareja, están en la enfermería solos, y no lo ha besado en todo el día—esto último por culpa de su padre obviamente, quien tomó una decisión sin consultarle absolutamente nada—, no es precisamente que sea de ayuda.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles siente como los brazos de Derek le rodean con fuerza cuando Harry ha salido por completo, pegándole a su pecho como si quisiera enterrarlo en él. La nariz del Alfa de inmediato pasa sobre la marca de la mordida sobre su cuello, gruñendo un poco antes de darle un beso casto y alejarse.

Cuando se separa y Stiles ve los ojos brillantes de Derek, sabe que está más que jodido.

Pero eso está bien, porque él ya sabía eso.

Así que toma las mejillas de Derek, porque ya no puede hacerlo por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero—la cual muy probablemente está olvidada en el Loft—, y le acerca hasta su boca. Sus labios se encuentran, y sí, está bastante jodido, porque solo el Alfa comienza a corresponder gime contra estos.

Sus brazos rodean el cuello de Derek y sus manos acarician el pelo de la nuca, pero el beso no es rudo o salvaje como generalmente lo es cuando van a tener sexo—lo cual muy probablemente significa que nada de sexo por hoy—, pero es igual de bueno, o incluso más. Es lento, y no hay contacto de lengua alguno y eso está más que bien. Derek rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos, y ya están pecho contra pecho, y sí, es raro, pero siente el corazón latiéndole con rapidez sonando en sus orejas y se pregunta si Derek lo puede oír igual.

Probablemente.

Terminan el beso, pero siguen abrazados, su cara en reposando en el hombro del Alfa como si fuera una almohada, y es extraño, pero Stiles nunca se ha sentido tan cómodo con un silencio como lo está ahora.

Derek se separa de él completamente, y Stiles está a punto de protestar, pero la puerta se abre, y por ella entra Berta con una sonrisa en el rostro. La cual se borra para dejar paso a una mueca de confusión.

—¿Dónde está el chico?

Stiles está a punto de responder cuando Scott y Isaac irrumpen por la puerta, siendo seguidos por Erika, Cora y… ¿Lydia?

Antes de que pueda preguntar, Laura llega detrás de ellos ante la confusión y sorpresa de Berta, y la suya propia claro.

—Es Charlie.

Y Stiles no sabe quién es Charlie.

Lo que sí sabe, es que parece que Derek acaba de recibir un disparo.


	32. Capítulo 28

**_You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 28: ojos rojos._**

Stiles sabe que, a diferencia de los demás, él solamente busca entender. Sí, entender lo que le rodea podría considerarse como un pecado, lo sabe, pero eso importa poco cuando tu vida depende de comprender lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor.

Y para hacer eso, debe tener la mente en el futuro.

Por lo mismo, no le sorprende en lo absoluto que Derek le tome del brazo, saliendo de la enfermería sin decirle ni una sola palabra a Berta y siendo seguidos por la panda de adolescentes sin titubear. Laura se coloca de inmediato a su lado, y antes de que pueda siquiera preguntar, Derek ya está abriendo la puerta del Camaro y dedicándole una mirada para que entre.

No es como si Stiles pudiera negarse.

—Nos vemos en la mansión—dice Laura lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuche, y antes de siquiera sospesar aquello, se lanza como poseída hacia el bosque. Scott le dirige una última mirada antes de ir él también detrás de su Alfa, igual que todos.

El camaro arranca con un chirrido de llantas, y Stiles casi puede sentir la marca en el pavimento como si fuera hecha en su piel. Lleva una mirada de reojo a Derek, encontrándolo mucho más tenso de lo normal. Con el tiempo, observando al joven Hale, Stiles ha reparado en detalles que los demás consideran insignificantes, después de todo solamente han compartido coche cuatro veces, como que aprieta el volante si está conduciendo, o enciende el aire acondicionado cuando se encuentra con el ceño fruncido. Nunca antes le había puesto atención a ese hecho como ahora.

Afuera hace frio, suficiente para bajar la ventana y llenar el auto con el viento gélido del bosque, y aún más considerando que Derek está corriendo a una velocidad mucho mayor que la permitida, garantiza sin duda una buena ventilación natural. No obstante, el Alfa ha encendido el aire acondicionado artificial del Camaro.

Una cosa horrible considerando que los Omegas no tienen calor corporal alto.

Stiles se abraza a sí mismo, queriendo pegarse aún más a la sudadera de color azul que trae encima. Se remueve en el asiento.

—¿Puedes…—se relame los labios, y cuando Derek hace un imperceptible movimiento en sus orejas, sabe que le está escuchando aunque el tono de voz sea especialmente bajo—. ¿Puedes apagar el aire? Me estoy congelando…

Derek no dice ni hace absolutamente nada, solo aprieta aún más el volante hasta que sus dedos se tiñen de blanco.

—Derek…

Es entonces cuando el volante por fin ha cedido bajo la fuerza del Alfa, dando un crujido fuerte y horrible que le hace de inmediato afianzarse al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello, y agradece haberse puesto el cinturón en un movimiento mecánico cuando se ha subido al auto, puesto que de no haberlo hecho, hubiera terminado estampado contra el vidrio. El Camaro da una vuelta precipitada hacia la orilla de la carretera, frenando con fuerza. Stiles da un bote hacia el frente, sintiendo como el cinturón le detiene con rudeza para no salir volando como Superman, y abre la boca para reclamar cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede.

En cualquier otro momento, no le hubiera importado dejarle saber unas cuantas verdades a su supuesta pareja, pero ahora, sí que le importa.

Los ojos de Derek están rojos, pero no por mostrar su poder de lobito en cuero. Está reteniendo lágrimas, y Stiles no sabe que es peor ahora, que el hombre más fuerte que conoce además de su padre este en esa situación, o no saber qué hacer. Nunca pensó que estaría frente a alguien cuando este se rompiera, Stiles no es bueno, en lo absoluto, tratando de hacer sentir bien a las personas.

Probablemente, si fuera Scott quien estuviera llorando, sabría exactamente qué hacer en todo momento para evitar que su hermano de otra madre llorara. Pero él sabe que no es lo mismo. Scott prácticamente creció con él, siendo uno de los pilares que se mantenían firmes en su vida aunque está se tambaleara constantemente, sirviéndole como apoyo cuando su madre falleció y cuando su padre no sabía que hacer; cuando los chicos le molestaban él inmediatamente saltaba a defenderle sin importar cuantos fueran; Stiles por supuesto que conoce que cosas son las que alegrarían a Scott.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo malo a la hora de tratar de detener el llanto de la gente. Incluido su padre.

—Oye—murmura, pero Derek ni siquiera parece haber escuchado a pesar de tener súper oído. El de ojos verdes reposa su frente contra el volante, y Stiles alza la mano, colocándola en el hombro.

La muñeca queda directamente contra la tela suave de la camisa blanca que trae puesta, y de cierta manera, es suficiente con el calor que su piel transmite. Stiles memorizo todos y cada uno de los puntos en los cuales los Omegas concentran sus hormonas, en una técnica que habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo para calmar a Alfas, las feromonas tranquilizantes de los Omegas eran más que suficientes para dejar que alguien, quien sea, se tranquilice. Los puntos donde se concentraban la mayor cantidad de feromonas, el olor característico, eran las muñecas, el cuello, las axilas y puntos específicos arriba de los labios y detrás de las orejas.

—No hagas eso—siente que Derek gruñe aun con la frente en el volante, y Stiles, en lugar de apartar la muñeca, frunce el ceño y acerca la mano a la nuca, comenzando a acariciar el cuello—. Te dije que no lo hagas.

—Bueno, no estás haciendo nada para evitarlo, ¿o sí? —se mofa sin poder evitarlo. Derek alza la cabeza, y ahora sí que tiene los ojos rojos, impregnados en ese color carmesí que le hace tragar saliva.

—Dije que dejaras de hacerlo—gruñe con voz gutural, impregnada en esa esencia animal que le deja completamente pegado al asiento, retrayendo la mano en un movimiento impulsivo. Observa con los ojos sumamente abiertos como Derek sale por la puerta, internándose en el bosque con pisadas fuertes y ruidosas.

A la mierda.

Stiles sale del coche corriendo para alcanzarle, y aunque sabe que no le está abandonando y ni siquiera parece querer aumentar la velocidad, no puede evitar querer detenerlo cuanto antes, sintiendo a su Omega gritarle internamente para hacer algo, no sabe qué, pero lo posible para evitar que su Alfa le abandone. Al igual que siempre, ignora la vocecita molesta de su parte menos racional.

El barro debajo de sus zapatillas casi le hace tropezar, pero no le importa, y sigue adelante. Cuando llega lo suficientemente cerca, toma el brazo de Derek. Stiles sabe que es probable que no hubiera contribuido en lo absoluto su agarre para detener al hombre lobo si este no lo quisiera, por eso, cuando Derek se gira con el rostro completamente transformado—todo garras, colmillos y ojos rojos inyectados en sangre que harían a cualquiera mojarse los pantalones—, comprende que no. El Alfa no le hará daño.

—¿Quieres detenerte, o planeas seguir huyendo como si fueras un conejito? —pregunta sarcásticamente, sonriendo incluso. Recibe un bufido como respuesta—. No, nada de "Bfff" —imita lo mejor que puede el sonido—. Esto es serio, Derek, porque no sé qué rayos está pasando, y puedo asegurar que tú tampoco tienes idea, pero no por ello tienes que huir, dejarme a mí y a tu coche (ese que defendiste como si fuera una damisela y tu un caballero cuando le di con mi Jeep), y aparentar que nada está pasando encerrándote en el bosque.

—No planeaba hacerlo…

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque a mí no me lo parece—lleva su mano que aun sujeta su brazo hasta la muñeca, haciendo que choquen las caras internas de la suya y la de Derek—. Ahora regresa al coche, conduce, y enfrenta el problema.

—Stiles, no lo entiendes…—Derek niega con la cabeza, sus rasgos poco a poco desapareciendo para volver a la normalidad.

—Si lo entiendo—interrumpe—. Ese tal Charlie es importante para ti, pero…

—Es mi hermana menor.

.

Scott corre lo más rápido que puede. Siente que sus piernas dan poderosas zancadas, y aunque no es suficiente para alcanzar la velocidad que Laura o Erika tienen, es bastante considerando que los gemelos y Malia siguen atrás.

No tiene ni idea del porque la alarma extrema que toda la manada tiene, ni siquiera porque de un momento a otro había estado en clases tratando de entender lo que Derek tenía que decir sobre la Gran Guerra, con Isaac mandándole comentarios jocosos en susurros de tanto en tanto, y al otro estaba siguiendo a Laura con paso presuroso hacia la enfermería.

Puede que Scott no sea precisamente el más inteligente, pero en definitiva ni siquiera Stiles hubiera comprendido nada de estar en su lugar, en sus zapatos.

Laura aumenta aún más la velocidad una vez que el ambiente se llena del olor a cenizas que caracteriza la vieja casa Hale y que Scott ha aprendido a reconocer en cualquier parte. Isaac a su lado le mira, lo sabe porque siente el cosquilleo en su nuca, e incluso Cora se coloca a su lado. No sabe cómo, pero al momento está en el centro de una formación de hombres lobo con Laura a la cabeza, guiándolos. Siendo su Alfa…

El instinto bajo que burbujea en su abdomen le impulsa a rugir, pero se controla, porque sabe que si llega a reaccionar a este se perderá. La imagen de Allison invade su mente, regresándole completamente a la lucidez, y aunque olvida el hecho de no sentir el mismo sentimiento en el estómago, es suficiente.

Cuando llegan al claro de la mansión Hale, se detienen por completo. Scott apenas jadea, y Talia sale por la puerta, con una sonrisa completamente burlona que descoloca por completo a todos.

—¿Qué…?—gruñe Laura, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, cae de bruces al suelo. Detrás de ella, Peter se alza de manera socarrona.

La manada, por decirles de un modo, se tensa, preparándose para saltar a la yugular del Hale, pero una sola mirada de la cabeza Alfa les para de inmediato. Laura se levanta con un salto hacia tras, rugiéndole a Peter con una furia desmedida en el bajo vientre.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! —exclama con molestia en un grito lleno de confusión.

Talia solo le mira desde los peldaños de la escalera, de una manera que a Scott se le antoja bastante parecida a Derek.

—Ha llegado el momento.

.

Stiles se queda callado, lo hace pero no porque no entienda como Derek ha insinuado, sino porque está procesando con tranquilidad las palabras anteriormente dichas por este.

Una hermana.

Una hermana la cual probablemente, por como Laura lo dijo, está en problemas y no puede salir de ellos por cuenta propia, como seguramente Cora o ella misma pueden hacerlo.

—Tú…—comienza, pero Derek gruñe, clavando sus garras en el árbol más cercano y rasgando la madera como si fuera gelatina, con una facilidad asombrosa que le hace abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

—Tiene seis meses…—escucha que murmura.

Stiles no tiene hermanos. No los tiene, porque su madre no fue capaz de embarazarse de nuevo, cosa más que rara en una Omega joven y que al menos debió haberles dado una pista, un indicio, sobre algo mal dentro de ella; sin embargo, sí que sabe que es querer a uno. Tiene a Scott, y no es lo más cercano a uno, sino que lo es. Es su hermano, sin importar que sea de otra madre, que sean diferentes en demasiadas maneras, lo es y punto.

Por lo mismo, solamente puede levantar la cabeza y la mandíbula, tragándose el miedo con una mueca tensa para acercarse a Derek y hacer lo que en cualquier otro caso se consideraría suicidio.

Escuchando el gruñido furioso de Derek, aun así lo abraza, rodeándole el torso con sus brazos y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—Cálmate ya, _sourwolf_ —pide en un susurro. Esconde la cara en el cuello de Derek, y en un acto que ha visto hacer a unos cuantos chicos en la escuela, le muerde levemente el cuello, frotando su nariz al terminar—. Todo estará bien.

Siente a Derek destensarse poco a poco, y no puede evitar sonreír con prepotencia. Bien hecho, Stillinski.

Los brazos del Alfa rodean con fuerza su cuerpo, y siente su aliento justo por encima de la marca. Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo cuando exhala sobre él.

—Sé que estás molesto—comienza Stiles, sabiendo que Derek jamás iniciara una conversación por él mismo—, sobretodo porque sé lo que se siente no poder hacer nada por una persona, pero créeme, no sirve molestarte por eso cuando aún no sabes lo que está pasando.

—Yo…—Derek trata de despegarse de él, pero de inmediato Stiles toma su nuca, impidiéndoselo.

—No lo sabes aun, Derek. Deja de pensar en lo peor.

Siente la risa del Alfa contra su cuello.

—Iba a decir que necesitábamos irnos si queremos averiguar que está pasando—comenta con voz socarrona—. Aunque no me molestaría estar así todo el día de no ser por el asunto de Charlie.

Stiles siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan, y le deja ir, observando la sonrisa burlona de Derek. Carraspea levemente para mantener la compostura.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir—rasca su nuca con nerviosismo, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el coche. Siente las pisadas de Derek detrás de él, lo que no hace más que aumentar la incomodidad que siente.

Es entonces cuando la mano como acero que reconoce de inmediato le toma del brazo, tirando de él con algo de fuerza, lo suficiente para que Stiles hubiera besado el suelo a no ser por estar besando otra cosa totalmente mejor.

Derek le está besando con un beso similar al de la enfermería, suave y lento, superficial, no queriendo avanzar del todo pero manteniéndole ahí con movimientos que le obligan a corresponder de inmediato, perdiéndose en el calor que desprende tanto sus labios como su mano sobre su brazo.

Se separan después de unos momentos, y aunque Derek no sonríe, si puede ver el sutil cambio en el brillo de sus pupilas.

—Andado—dice, y eso está bien, porque demuestra que efectivamente, Stiles ha hecho algo correcto.

.

Scott no puede pensar, no, realmente no lo hace, aunque considerando que no se ha movido del mismo lugar aproximadamente por diez minutos, no es raro que los demás crean que lo hace.

Isaac se ha sentado al lado de él en el capo de un todoterreno desde que entendieron que no podían meterse en la discusión que mantenían las Alfas dentro de la casa, y cuando Laura y Talia prácticamente les ordenaron que no usaran sus sentidos para espiarlas, fue más que claro. No es como que Scott se esté quejando de la compañía de su nuevo amigo, no, claro que no.

—Qué piensas—no es una pregunta, pero Scott se encuentra diciendo mucho antes de saber que rayos está haciendo. Isaac simplemente sigue mirando el bosque.

—Que debo conseguir un bonito consolador para regalarle a Stiles—Scott definitivamente esta sonrojado ahora.

—¿Qué?

El rubio le mira antes de sonreír, pero no hay alegría alguna en sus ojos, ni siquiera la picardía con la que normalmente mira a todos, o ese deje de superioridad que le hace ser diferente.

—Stiles necesitara algo con lo que satisfacerse después de que Derek se vaya—es todo lo que dice, y sí, efectivamente ha logrado confundirle mucho más de lo que antes estaba.

Él no sabía que una respuesta podía hacer eso, o no al menos, una respuesta que no viniera de Stiles.

—¿Derek se va a ir?

Isaac se encoge de hombros.

—No es difícil de deducirlo, realmente. Aunque considerando que tu no has vivido lo que yo, es lógico que no sepas nada.

—Oh, ¿estamos especulando sobre el castigo? —Erika se acerca a ellos, sonriendo como un lobo hambriento y mirándoles con una ceja perfectamente arqueada—. Si es así, yo tengo bastantes teorías…

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Erika—Isaac está gruñendo para cuando la rubia se coloca al lado de Scott, mirando a ambos con chulería.

—Vamos cariño—la mujer solamente suelta una risita cantarina que hace el cuerpo de Scott tensarse, pensando lo peor al momento al detectar —, no quiero quitarte a tu precioso cachorrito ahora, Isaac, ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por una perra interesada.

Isaac sonríe de manera sarcástica, sus ojos brillando de manera irónica. Erika, quien no parece herida después de ese insulto despectivo, sonríe aún más.

—Me halaga que sepas cual es mi naturaleza.

Scott nunca entenderá en lo absoluto como es que se comunican los Hale, sobre todo porque, bueno, Derek es con quien pasa más tiempo de la familia además de Isaac, y este no es precisamente un buen conversador; Laura definitivamente está loca, sin discusión, y puede decir lo mismo de los demás miembros… excepto de Ethan, quien al parecer es el único normal.

La rubia agita su cabellera con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, llamando la atención de Scott de nuevo.

—Como sea—dice, y observa atentamente con sus ojos avellana en su dirección—. El punto es que no hare ningún movimiento. No eres exactamente mi tipo.

—Es bueno saber eso—Scott contesta sin saber muy bien si es para él o para Isaac, aunque por la sonrisa que Erika le dedica, probablemente su respuesta fue la correcta.

Es entonces cuando la rubia gira para ver a Isaac, alzando la misma ceja de nuevo. Probablemente sea algo de familia, porque realmente todos los Hale tienen algo con el movimiento exagerado de cejas. Scott no puede saberlo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? —dice Erika, y aunque ya no sonríe, sigue habiendo un deje de diversión en sus ojos que de inmediato activan una alarma en su cabeza, porque puede que él sea un Alfa y ella una Beta, pero seguía siendo escalofriante cuando se lo proponía—. ¿Derek sobrevivirá?

Isaac suelta un suspiro cansado por primera vez desde que le conoce.

.

—No lo sé—Isaac admite con sinceridad sorprendente después de unos minutos—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que mamá Talia está diciéndole a Laura.

El brillo en los ojos avellana de Erika aumenta.

—Oh sí que lo sabes, pequeño mentiroso. Has estado utilizando tus habilidades todo este tiempo.

Scott abre sus ojos impresionado, pero Isaac ni siquiera tiene la decencia de estar avergonzado. Porque avergonzado seria admitir que lo estaba haciendo, y no le dará la satisfacción a Erika de haberlo atrapado—aunque sea cierto—, prefiere por mucho dejarle con la incógnita.

La relación que tiene con Erika funciona de esa manera, disfuncional dirían unos, pero realmente es mucho más sana que la mayoría de la que tienen los hermanos con sus hermanas, y ni siquiera tienen un parentesco.

—No lo hago—sonríe levemente, mirándole de la misma manera en la que ella le mira.

—Hagamos como te creo—repone por fin—. Ni siquiera tengo planeado acusarte, solo quiero saber que tanto dicen.

Isaac entonces borra por completo su sonrisa, pensando de nuevo en las palabras que Laura le había dicho su madre hace un momento.

«¡Este enfrentamiento es demasiado apresurado!»

Él no era idiota ni mucho menos, y decir que era inteligente puede que fuera subestimar su astucia. Por lo mismo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a relacionar dos más dos.

—El enfrentamiento—dice por fin, y al parecer Erika capta enseguida de que va todo el asunto, porque frunce el ceño y hace una mueca verdaderamente preocupada.

Isaac entiende su preocupación, y él mismo tiene toda la suya dirigida a Derek ahora. Derek había sido como el hermano mayor que perdió, y aunque nunca llego a ser un remplazo de Camden, si que se gano un lugar en el corazón de Isaac que jamás será ocupado por nadie. Fue, en su momento, incluso más importante que Talia o Laura, y sabe que con Erika es exactamente igual, puesto que fue Derek quien le llevo con la familia en un inicio.

—Así que ya es hora—comenta la rubia, y Scott le dirige una mirada confundida con esos ojos marrones que, por más que trata, no puede hacer nada para eludirlos.

Malditos ojos de cachorro.

—¿Qué enfrentamiento? —pregunta, mirándoles alternadamente—. ¿Es sobre la partida de Derek?

Erika sonríe, mirándole con picardía.

—Así que ya estabas adiestrando al nuevo, ¿eh? —pregunta con una risita.

Isaac no se sonroja, principalmente porque no tiene motivo para hacerlo, pero sí que comienza a removerse un poco.

—No tenía por qué ocultarle algo así.

—Bien, entonces continúa con tu explicación.

Scott le mira con una mueca que claramente ice que sí, que prosiga. Isaac tiene que contener un suspiro cansado.

Tiene que tener paciencia, después de todo, Scott no tiene la culpa de no conocer lo que está pasando, e incluso Isaac cuando apenas era un recién mordido tuvo, seguramente, muchas más dudas de las que McCall tiene ahora.

—De seguro has visto los ojos de Derek, ¿cierto? —pregunta tanteando terreno, como si fuera peligroso.

—Son verdes—dice Scott, y le envía una mala mirada a Erika cuando esta trata de contener una carcajada.

—Isaac decía cuando estaba transformado—comenta la rubia de manera jocosa.

—Esperen. Esto es… ¿Esto es porque los ojos de Derek ahora son rojos?

Isaac sonríe enormemente.

—Es por eso.

—Es una tontería—Scott frunce el ceño—. ¿Solo por el color de sus ojos se va a ir?

—No solo por eso—Erika niega con la cabeza—. Tener los ojos rojos cuando eres lobo significa que eres Alfa.

—Yo soy Alfa y no tengo los ojos rojos.

—Gran observación, Scott—Isaac comenta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eso es porque tu lobo es Beta. No importa tu jerarquía de humano, tu lobo siempre será Beta si es que está en una manada, u Omega en el peor de los casos—Erika sigue explicando, y Isaac le agradece, porque sabe que él no tendrá paciencia para hacerlo—. Una manada solo tiene un Alfa.

—Laura—adivina Scott, y ambos se encuentran asintiendo.

—Talia era nuestra Alfa—dice Isaac—. Laura nació para ser la siguiente Alfa. Normalmente los lobos matan al Alfa anterior para ser el siguiente, pero no Laura. Ella es Alfa por descendencia. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Eso significa que... —vacila Scott levemente.

—Que tanto Talia como Laura son Alfas, aunque solo Laura tiene la obligación de serlo.

—Pero Derek es Alfa ahora.

Erika suspira.

—Por eso mamá Talia no puede dejarlo estar así de simple. El enfrentamiento es una prueba.

—¿Qué clase de prueba?

Erika está a punto de responderle de nuevo, pero de inmediato se calla, y él sabe porque. El sonido inconfundible del motor del camaro de Derek inunda el bosque, tan fuerte, y tan furioso que de inmediato ve a Scott tensarse. El aroma de Stiles, una combinación extraña entre el bosque y el cielo que ni él mismo se explica, inunda el aire de inmediato, intensificado debido a un sentimiento que Isaac no se molesta en tratar de reconocer.

Después de todo, hay cosas más importantes que hacer además de tratar de lidiar con Stiles ahora.

Como tratar de decirle a Derek que Charlie está completamente bien y en buen estado, y explicarle que fue una treta de su madre para adelantar el enfrentamiento.

El Camaro se estaciona con rapidez increíble, y Isaac se pregunta no por primera vez como es que Derek logra maniobrar su auto a la velocidad que acostumbra. La puerta del copiloto de abre, y Stiles sale por ella, pero no más rápido que el pelinegro. El conductor del auto ya está frente a ellos para cuando el Omega ha cerrado la puerta.

—¿Dónde está? —es un gruñido, seco y ansioso, como si estuviera completamente nervioso y desesperado por conocer la respuesta.

Isaac quiere responder, porque Derek es intimidante, y seguramente lo seria vestido de princesa, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Talia sale por la puerta, gruñendo, antes de transformarse enteramente en un lobo de color negro, destrozando sus ropas con un sonido desgarrador. Cae en cuatro patas sobre el césped, y sin esperar nada, se lanza sobre Derek, gruñéndole con sus fauces abiertas y rugiendo con fuerza.

Oh dios.


	33. Capítulo 29

_**Pues, dije que actualizaria lo más pronto posible y pues aqui 'toy :v**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, y a los que no tambien xD**_

 _ **Pregunta del día: ¿Cúal es su comida favorita? La mía es el espagueti :3**_

 ** _Sin mas que decirles, regresamos a la programación habitual_**

 ** _You are mine_**

 _Capítulo 29:_ _Solo quiero que te quedes._

Las garras se clavan justo en sus costillas, enterrándose tan profundo en su costado que casi tocan el hueso. Derek se hace hacia atrás en un movimiento involuntario, saltando con todas sus fuerzas y levantándose en el aire un par de metros, los suficientes para engancharse a la rama alta de un árbol. Se sujeta con fuerza de esta, antes de colocar su mano en la herida sangrante con un gruñido de dolor.

Su mano se astilla un poco por el tronco roñoso del árbol, pero no puede importarle menos. Debajo de él, el gran lobo negro salta, mostrando sus colmillos tan filosos como cuchillos, armas letales que ansían clavarse en su piel y hacerle daño.

Derek no sabe que está pasando.

Probablemente en una situación diferente, si bajara, su madre no le dañaría, pero ahora lo único que puede ver el odio feroz dentro de los irises rojos, e incluso puede oler como la rabia desprende del lobo con gran intensidad.

Sus ojos viajan velozmente por todo el terreno, tratando de ver más allá del animal que quiere asesinarlo, topándose de lleno con los ojos marrones de Stiles, quien observa todo con sorpresa. De inmediato ve como Isaac detiene al Omega, probablemente evitando que haga algo estúpido de seguro, y como si eso no bastara escucha perfectamente las exclamaciones molestas de Stiles.

—¡Debemos ayudarle!

—¡No podemos hacer nada!—Isaac le grita de lleno en la cara, y Derek siente su Alfa entero vibrar. Tiene que luchar con todo su autocontrol para no bajar y atacar a Lahey por gritarle de esa manera a su Omega—. Es el enfrentamiento…

Enfrentamiento.

Las palabras de su madre en las lecciones que les daba cuando eran cachorros apenas llegan a su mente de inmediato. En una manada solo puede haber un Alfa, solo uno. Que haya más de uno, o que el propio Alfa acepte un nuevo miembro con ese estatus dentro de ella solo lograría un desequilibrio fatal, generaría más peleas, conflicto.

La fuerza de la manada es el lobo, y la fuerza del lobo es la manada. Una manada fuerte es todo en esta vida, familia y amigos, y no estarlo es prácticamente un camino hacia la destrucción.

Derek no sabe porque demonios ahora es Alfa. Pero sí sabe que la única manera de quedarse con el estatus que tiene en este momento, es venciendo a su hermana. Laura fue criada desde cachorra para ser la Alfa de la manada, ser la cabeza que guía a todos los miembros, responsable y protectora, y aunque él comparte los mismos valores que ella en cuestión de protección y compañerismo, no fue criado para eso. Derek siempre fue uno de los pocos Alfas quienes verdaderamente desfilaban a su madre y a Laura, pero eso fue antes, antes de que siquiera entendiera lo que ser la cabeza de la familia significaba.

Ya no era un pequeño adolecente hormonal que podía desafiar a su Alfa cuando se le diera la gana, porque ahora entendía perfectamente a su madre, ahora sí que pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, todo eso gracias a Kate. Cuando estaba con la Argent, donde la pasión desmedida y los sentimientos eran mayormente la lujuria y la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo a espaldas de su madre, no podía llegar a comprender porque Talia le prohibía demasiadas cosas, y él, como buen Alfa dominante que quiere valerse por sí mismo, ignoro todas y cada una de las advertencias.

El resultado fue catastrófico, y Derek jamás cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

Por lo mismo, entiende que sí buscaba sobrevivir y permanecer dentro de la manada, no podía dejar que su madre se enfrentara a él, mucho menos que Laura decidiera hacerle de Alfa justo ahora. Eso solamente significaría pelear, y si se enfrascaba en una pelea probablemente alguno de ellos fuera expulsado lejos.

—Tienes que bajar, Derek—la voz de su hermana mayor llega directamente a sus oídos. Laura le sonríe desde abajo, justo al lado del gran lobo negro quien ni siquiera parece estarle prestando atención a ella. Él frunce el ceño, sintiendo la sangre comenzar a llenarle todo el cuerpo como si fuera lava cuando observa como los ojos burlones de Laura se tiñen de rojo carmesí. Al parecer ella sí que está dispuesta a luchar—. No hay otra salida, hermanito. No seas un cobarde.

Sus propios ojos se tornan del color de la sangre, y siente como los colmillos crecen tanto que traspasan con levedad su labio inferior cuando Laura se tensa, mirándole con una clara mirada que podría interpretar en cualquier parte.

 _Desafío._

—¡Baja de una maldita vez, Derek!—grita Laura con fuerza, y antes que pueda siquiera ver que el gran lobo negro se ha movido, Stiles suelta una exclamación tan alta que le hace observarlo con rapidez.

El hocico de su madre está cerrado fuertemente contra la pierna del castaño.

 ** _Su castaño…_**

Un rugido gutural sale de su garganta al tiempo que su mano suelta la rama del árbol. Mientras cae, lo único que puede sentir dentro de su cuerpo es como los músculos enteros de su cuerpo reaccionan tensándose, la fuerza acumulándose en cada uno de estos; sus ojos se afilan, permitiéndole ver a través de toda la bruma y con un detalle total, al igual que su sentido del oído se aguda lo suficiente para captar incluso la errática respiración de un hurón a lo lejos.

Cuando cae, la tierra levantándose a su alrededor, el lobo negro se lanza contra él, embistiéndolo tan fuerte que es lanzado unos metros en el aire, hasta que por fin siente como su espalda choca contra una roca, su columna gritando resentida por el dolor y el aire escapando de sus labios con un jadeo de sufrimiento.

Mierda.

El lobo no pierde el tiempo, y vuelve al ataque, esta vez con los dientes de fuera. Derek no es tan lento esta vez. Se levanta con rapidez, y apenas consigue esquivar la mordida potente que su madre suelta en su hombro, rozando apenas la piel. Su pie se mueve por completo de manera inconsciente, y cuando siente como su pantorrilla colisiona como dos bloques de cemento contra el hocico del lobo negro, su madre gruñe con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Talia se lanza, y Derek la sostiene con sus brazos abiertos, tratando de contenerla mientras su madre da mordidas al aire. De inmediato aplica fuerza a su agarre, el lobo soltando un gemido de dolor, Derek por instinto le clava las garras entre el pelaje suave y oscuro como el ébano, el musculo contrayéndose debajo de sus dedos crispados. El gran lomo del lobo deja de moverse cuando el aire por fin ha dejado sus pulmones, y aunque solo entonces es consciente de haberle estado sosteniendo el cuello, se alivia al escuchar el corazón de su madre latir. Suelta al lobo, e inmediatamente cuando este toca el suelo, Laura corre hacia ellos.

Sabe que no es justo, y sabe que probablemente nada lo sea, pero no se queja porque eso no serviría de nada en lo absoluto.

El bosque que antes era pacifico se llena de gruñidos, jadeos y gritos de dolor después de eso, y decir que Derek perdió la conciencia seria decir poco. Realmente, no tiene idea de lo que paso, o no al menos hasta tener la mano rodeando la tráquea de Laura y sus colmillos enganchados en su hombro derecho, clavándose en la piel como si esta fuera mantequilla blanda. Siente la sangre emanar como un torrente directamente de la piel, saborea el sabor metálico en sus labios, y aprieta más fuerte cuando Laura aún se remueve.

 _«Ríndete»_

Es entonces cuando la Alfa logra salir del agarre y le da un zarpazo en el pecho, desgarrando el musculo y clavándose una vez más en su brazo antes de darle un empujón y alejarlo de ella.

Derek no alcanza a esquivarlo, pero cuando se levanta, puede ver como Laura se sostiene apenas, su mirada perdida, el hombro sangrando y manchando la blusa negra—o lo que queda de ella— y sus jeans completamente desechos por desgarrones que provoco con sus colmillos. Aunque sus ojos siguen brillando en color rojo carmesí, Derek se des transforma, la preocupación por su hermana mucho mayor a la furia antes sentida.

—No… quiero… no quiero pelear—dice entre jadeos—. Ya no más Der…

Derek no dice nada en lo absoluto, solo se gira, buscando a Stiles con la mirada, y cuando lo encuentra siendo sostenido por Isaac y Scott, sin ninguna gota de sangre manchando sus ropas y con la pierna intacta, no puede más que soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba acumulando.

—No lo hirieron—murmura aunque no haya hecho falta.

—No lo haríamos—la voz de su madre, aunque este tras unos fuertes jadeos, suena clara, y cuando le mira, apenas siendo cubierta por una sabana y al lado de su padre, no puede sino más que dudarlo. Nunca antes hubiera dudado de ella, no le había dado motivos, pero ahora, con Stiles siendo parte de él tanto como una extremidad, el que le haya lastimado es de manera directa una amenaza hacia él. Una madre que lastima a un hijo…—. Es tu omega Derek, eso lo hace parte de la familia. A la familia no se le lastima.

Él solo suelta un gruñido, uno bajo, y está seguro que fue utilizando su voz alfa de manera inconsciente cuando su padre se estremece detrás de su madre.

—Tenías que bajar—Laura gime, acercándose a pasos pequeños siendo sostenida por los gemelos, flanqueándola y mandándole mensajes de muerte con los ojos. No sabe en qué momento, pero cuando es consiente Scott está haciendo lo mismo con él, posicionándose cerca y desafiando a su propio Alfa—. La única manera era lastimando a Stiles.

—No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí—Stiles dice detrás de él. Un segundo después siente la mano del humano cerrándose contra su brazo, cliente y en un agarre fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de dejarle suelto y Derek se fuera lejos. La voz de su Omega bañándose en rudeza—. Y ahora que esta muestra de fuerza bruta fue hecha, ¿Qué pasara? No es como si fuera impaciente, pero… bueno, sí lo soy.

Su madre no dice nada por unos momentos, pero cuando vuelve a hablar, Derek está completamente tenso, su cuerpo cubriendo en dirección a Scott y cubriendo a Stiles, poniéndolos como aliado y a alguien a quien proteger si las cosas salen mal, respectivamente.

.

—Derek sigue siendo un Alfa—sí, e iniciamos mal, de nuevo.

Stiles no se sorprende esta vez, no lo hace, y en lugar de tratar de ver lo que Laura hace por tener miedo a que vuelva a atacar a Derek, sale de la espalda de este, colocándose justo en frente de él y frunciéndole el ceño a Talia antes de que esta siquiera haya terminado de hablar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella no le lastimaría a él, principalmente porque es un humano.

Bien, lo acepta, si se asustó, demasiado de hecho, y estuvo a punto de hacerse en los pantalones cuando sintió la cavidad humedad del lobo alrededor de su muslo, pero la respuesta era, ¿Quién no lo haría?, tienes a un animal que fácilmente puede matarte si tiene un tamaño normal, ahora contando con Talia en forma animal, que medía casi igual a un caballo percherón inglés—osea, uno gigante—, y su boca con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón… sí, cualquier persona podría asustarse con facilidad si está en esa situación.

—No haremos nada para cambiar ese estatus, Derek—dice Laura, interrumpiendo su mirada hostil, la cual probablemente era patética—. Pero tú puedes cambiarlo.

—¿Quién dice que quiero hacerlo?—pregunta _su_ Alfa de manera hostil, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera que probablemente debería ser ilegal, y dedicándole una mirada que un asesino serial le dedicaría a su próxima víctima a su hermana y madre, y no por primera vez Stiles quiso desaparecer de manera momentánea para besarlo un poco.

Solo un poco claro.

Talia frunce el ceño.

—Nadie está diciendo que debas hacerlo—dice, y Stiles no se ha dado cuenta, pero definitivamente Derek se parece mucho más a su madre que a su padre en la personalidad—. El desafío no fue para quitarte tu estatus. Fue para ver si en verdad lo merecías.

«Obviamente Derek lo merecía. Es la persona que más merece ser un Alfa» Stiles escucha con atención como su Omega se queja en voz alta, y aunque esté de acuerdo con él, no puede decirlo en voz alta. Después de todo, Isaac le explico lo básico, y sí, él mismo estuvo en bastantes ocasiones en los que Derek era fuerte. La ocasión en la que Laura y Cora se deshicieron en sus brazos, rodando lágrimas como si fueran cataratas saliendo de sus ojos, era una de ellas. No obstante, Laura había sido criada para ser un Alfa, para darle apoyo a la manada, y eso era completamente natural en ella, siempre tratando de ver por los demás. Derek y Laura, ambos, seguramente hubieran sido unos excelentes Alfas sin discusión alguna…

—¿Cómo fue que lo obtuve, en primer lugar? —pregunta el Alfa, cruzándose de brazos. Arthur Hale suelta un suspiro.

Stiles no puede evitar fijar completa atención en ellos, tratando de escuchar todo lo que digan, porque él también tiene curiosidad. El pelinegro tenía los ojos azules, como dos relámpagos hermosos cuando lo conoció, pero ahora los tiene de un color carmesí, y ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo fue que paso eso. Y siendo como es, el no saberlo no es bonito en lo absoluto.

—Este no es un buen momento para hablar de ello, hijo—dice, pero Derek gruñe.

—Nunca es un buen momento, papá.

Talia, quien al parecer siempre tiene la última palabra, habla esta vez.

—Lo obtuviste por tu Omega—Stiles abre los ojos sorprendido, porque no lo hubiera esperado. ¿Por su culpa? Como si hubiera leído las dudas en su rostro, lo que probablemente fue, la matriarca Hale prosigue—. Cuando marcaste a Stiles, cuando lo mordiste, no solo fue para reclamarlo como pareja.

—Pero yo…—Derek habla, pero de inmediato es interrumpido por su madre.

—Sé que es lo tradicional, el morder a tu pareja, pero no de ese modo—niega con la cabeza—. No lo anudaste, Derek. Lo sé porque Stiles sigue oliendo a él, y aunque también huele a ti, no es tan fuerte como debería.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —El humano pregunta, mirándole y dejando que su curiosidad característica salga a flote—. ¿Qué pasa si Derek no me anudo?

—Te entregaste a él, Stiles, confiaste en él ciegamente aunque no fuera tu Alfa de manera oficial, y eso es exactamente lo que un Beta hace con su Alfa. Se une, esperando que él lo proteja, esperando que su Alfa le guie. Derek es un Alfa, y como tal, al reclamar a una persona como suya lo convierte en uno.

—Pero Peter es un Alfa y sigue siendo un Beta—dice rápidamente Derek, mirando al susodicho, quien se encoge de hombros.

—No reclame nunca a nadie en lo absoluto—comenta de manera distraída.

—Yo sí lo hice—habla Talia de nuevo—, y también mis ojos cambiaron. Mi padre me reto justo como yo y Laura lo hicimos contigo, porque yo no era la futura Alfa de la manada…

—Mi tía Charlotte, ¿cierto?

Stiles no sabe quién es ella, pero por el rostro de Talia, y la manera en la que los ojos de Peter se opacan, puede deducir que ella no está más con ellos.

—Gane el desafío, reclame a tu padre como mío y seguí siendo Alfa.

—Y en ese entonces, que tu madre me haya reclamado frente a todos cuando gano el desafío, fue algo muy romántico—comenta Arthur, y es cuando Stiles ve como las miradas de ambos padres se encuentran, y el amor y comprensión que nacen en ellas es suficiente para hacerle sonreír de manera inconsciente.

—Romántico fue que llevaras a mis hijos en tu vientre—repone Talia con una sonrisa tierna, sus ojos a años de distancia, viendo el recuerdo tras sus parpados como si hubiera sido hace poco.

Se nota que se aman, con locura probablemente.

Y es entonces cuando el punto, el maravilloso "por qué están aquí" regresa a su mente.

—Entonces, ¿Eso significa que ya no más peleas, mordidas o gruñidos? —Stiles tiene que preguntar, y es como si todo hubiera comenzado de nuevo cuando Talia asiente con la cabeza.

—No más peleas—dice.

Laura incluso, con su hombro ya sanado, se acerca a Derek con una carcajada, mientras este deja que sus hombros se relajen por completo. Es como si fuera una familia que no guarda secretos jamás, que si siguen molestos o incluso quieren matarse entre sí lo dirá. Stiles no sabe si se debe a su olfato—y sí, sabe que las mentiras tienen olor, porque como Omega ha olido a personas estresadas alguna vez y tiene uno particular, o las asustadas—así que sí, es lógico aceptar que saben por tener sentidos de perro con asteroides cuando alguien miente.

Y no, no los envidia… o al menos no mucho, porque Stiles si le miente a su padre, y su padre ya no confía ciegamente en él como antes, o bueno, de hecho sí lo hace, pero no es que Stiles no se sienta mal cuando le cree de esa manera. Se siente mal y mucho.

—Veo que ya han peleado, ¿eh?—la voz de Cora hace que todos giren la cabeza. Stiles observa como la chica de cabello castaño baja las escaleras con un bebe en brazos, y de inmediato el nombre de Charlie resuena en su cabeza con un eco insistente.

Derek parece haber olvidado por completo lo que ha pasado, porque con solo ver a su hermanita sale a grandes zancadas para llegar a ella, y Cora se la tiende sin rechistar.

Stiles ha visto cosas hermosas en su vida, desde como una mariposa sale de la crisálida, como una flor se abre cuando el sol toca su tallo, y como su madre solía cantar mientras preparaba sus macarrones con queso para recibir a su padre los viernes por la noche; incluso una vez vio como un pequeño perrito se manchaba su trompita de leche, y eso en serio era algo sumamente bonito. Pero nunca, nunca imagino que podría ver algo que le hiciera pensar que un bebé era bonito.

Los bebés solamente hacían del baño, se llenaban de barro cuando cumplían un año, lloraban cuando no tenían juguetes o cuando tenían hambre, y cuando crecían y se volvían adolescentes eran sumamente peor. No, definitivamente los bebés eran horribles.

Pero justo ahora, con Scott a su lado viendo la misma imagen que él, no pensaba que fueran tan malos.

Derek abraza a Charlie contra él, dedicándole una de las sonrisas más enormes que ha visto jamás, todo hoyuelos y ojitos achinados, arruguitas en las comisuras y dientes blancos y perfectos, mientras la bebé de piel canela y grandes ojos pardos le observa con una risita, el cabello corto de la niña cubriendo su cabecita, y no le sorprende cuando Derek comienza a hablarle de una manera tan baja que supone que ni siquiera los lobos logran escucharlo. Pero Charlie sí, y ríe de nuevo como si le entendiera.

—¿A que mi hermano es bueno con los bebés? —Laura dice a su lado, y Stiles no puede simplemente ser como los Hale, por lo que se tensa y se aleja un paso, mirándole con desconfianza. La sonrisa de la Alfa se agranda—. Oh vamos, no te hare nada.

—Eso pensaba de tu madre y me rodeo con su boca.

—¿Y eso te lastimo? —la ceja arqueada de Laura y su sonrisa fácil es suficiente para hacerle sonreír de manera incrédula.

—No, pero estoy seguro que mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse.

—Pero no lo hizo, ¿o sí?

Stiles suelta un suspiro cansado.

—No dejaras de molestarme hasta que acepte que Derek es hermoso con un bebé en brazos, ¿cierto?

Laura sonríe enormemente como el gato Cheshire.

—De hecho ya lo admitiste—dice de manera burlona. Stiles niega con la cabeza, regresando para mirar como Isaac y Erika rodean de Derek y a Charlie como pequeños niños, sonriendo y haciendo que la bebé ría—. ¿Esta escena no te hace desear tener bebés?

El Omega está seguro de, si estuviera tomando agua en este momento, seguramente lo hubiera arrojado. Con poca gracia, de hecho, porque aun sin tener un líquido dentro de su boca, Stiles siente como se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta extrañado, y Laura sonríe maliciosamente, de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mi madre quiere nietos, Stiles. Y yo no puedo dárselos y Cora no esta muy dispuesta que digamos.

—No es mi culpa que seas una Alfa—se queja en voz alta.

—Tampoco la mía—Laura se encoge de hombros—. Tú eres un Omega, se supone que quieres un bebé, ¿o no? Ahora, este es el plan, yo me quedo con los demás y tú te llevas a Derek al bosque, follan como conejos y le dan nietos a mis padres, ¿Entiendes?

—Odio el plan—gime con fastidio.

Pero no, no lo hace en lo absoluto.

.

Descubre que los bebés de hombres lobo son mucho más inteligentes que los bebés comunes. O probablemente Charlie lo es.

La hermanita pequeña de Derek es encantadora, con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y ojos tan oscuros que parecen dos ónices sobresaliendo de su cara, haciendo un contraste bonito contra su piel color canela. Se nota que es hija de Talia viéndole por donde se le vea, y aunque tiene la nariz de Arthur, es obvio que es mucho más parecida físicamente a su madre que los demás.

En este momento los Hale, tanto los hermanos como los adolescentes y Scott, están sentados en el barro justo en frente de la mansión—la cual por cierto no había notado que ya se está comenzando a renovar, e incluso la fachada de enfrente se vuelve a hacer—, con Charlie en los brazos de Laura y charlando animadamente unos con otros.

—Entonces Derek dijo que necesitábamos un parche—sigue contando Cora—, cuando preguntamos el porqué, saco la llanta de la camioneta del armario.

—Recuerdo cómo fue que ponchamos ese neumático—Erika sonríe burlonamente, contenido una carcajada—. Pobre camioneta.

Prácticamente contaban la vez que Derek, Isaac y Erika tomaron sin permiso la camioneta de Arthur y por accidente se internaron en medio de Central Park a media noche. Nadie sabe cómo terminaron ahí, pero el vehículo termino con un neumático menos y la defensa delantera destrozada. Talia rápidamente pago por los destrozos del parque y—vaya sorpresa— al ser el alcalde de New York el Alfa de la manada local, fue sencillo no levantar cargos contra los chicos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Derek tenia veinte y los chicos catorce…

Stiles está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando su teléfono suena en el bolsillo y los lobos le prestan la total atención. El nombre de _"Papá"_ en la pantalla de su teléfono, es todo lo que necesita para contestar de inmediato.

—¡Hey dad! —responde sonriendo. La voz de su padre suena al instante a través del auricular.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

—Wow, ¿Ni siquiera un 'Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?'? —pregunta con sarcasmo, sin dejar de sonreír por supuesto. Siente la mirada de Derek sobre él en una muda pregunta disfrazada de un movimiento de cejas.

— _No mereces que te salude después de saltarte clases._

—¿Ahora estas siguiendo mis pasos? —sí, sabe que está aceptando que su padre tiene razón, pero no le importa en lo absoluto.

— _La señora Figgins me llamo diciendo que te vio salir de la escuela en un auto negro._

—¿Y le crees a esa secretaria?

— _Solo pregunte en donde estabas, ni siquiera te he reclamado nada_ —el implícito "aún" estaba ahí, desde luego—. _¿En dónde estás?_

—En la antigua mansión Hale. Surgió un problema con la hermana de Derek y…

— _¿Laura está bien?_ —la alarma en la voz de su padre le interrumpe, y Stiles se muestra un poco sorprendido.

—No era Laura…

— _¿Cómo está Cora, entonces?_ —Sí, su padre está ansioso y nervioso.

—De hecho era la hermana bebé, Charlie, y SÍ, ella está bien, papá.

El suspiro de alivio suena a través del micrófono, y no entiende cuando su padre comenzó a ser tan sensible con el tema de los Hale.

Probablemente la _alfapausia_ estaba atacando.

— _Ven a casa_ —es una petición, y al fin están llegando a algo. Stiles asiente con la cabeza aunque no le pueda ver. El bosque ya está comenzando a tornarse oscuro, pero no es de extrañarse, pues sobrepasan de las siete.

—De inmediato.

Derek se levanta mucho antes de que cuelgue, mirándole un poco antes de comenzar a caminar al Camaro.

—Te llevo—dice, y Stiles no sabe porque, pero no lo toma como una mala señal y se levanta sin rechistar a la clara orden.

Caminan hasta el Camaro, y sí se sorprendieron por no recibir una despedida efusiva de Laura no lo demuestran en lo absoluto.

—No es como si pudiera irme solo, amigo—dice Stiles mientras se suben al coche. Se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, y Derek arranca.

No dicen nada por el resto del camino.

 ** _._**

Es de noche, y están entrando en el área residencial por fin con dirección a casa de Stiles cuando Derek desvía el coche, estacionándolo en la orilla de la calle. No tiene que preguntar, y antes de que pueda saber qué demonios está haciendo, se quita el cinturón y se abalanza contra el cuerpo caliente del Alfa, sus brazos aferrándose a él y su cabeza buscando un escondite en su cuello.

Derek respira sobre la marca, enterrando ahí la nariz, y Stiles levanta las piernas hasta estar sentado a horcadas en el regazo del Alfa y con los brazos de este rodeándole con fuerza, sus cuerpos juntos como si fueran el hogar del otro y la sensación de familiaridad embargando el auto.

No hay nada sexual en el acto, y aunque no se esté quejando, no le importaría que en algún momento llegara a pasar una escena similar en la que sí haya actos mayores de dieciocho. Sin embargo justo ahora no puede pensar en nada más en que podría y quiere dormir sobre Derek, todo el peso emocional de este día escapando por fin de sus hombros y dejándole sorprendentemente más liviano.

Solo quiere descansar.

Por eso no se detiene, y dejando un beso sobre el cuello pregunta contra la piel:

—Quédate esta noche —su voz se ha convertido en un murmuro apenas entendible, y los brazos de Derek le rodean por las costillas con menos fuerza, haciendo que se separen y se observen.

Los ojos de Derek brillando como oro líquido salpicado en esmeralda y plata.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunta alzando las cejas al tiempo.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza lentamente, inclinándose hasta que sus narices se rozan un poco para después separarse.

—Quédate.

—Lo hare—dice, recargando su frente en la suya y cerrando los ojos—. Me quedare todo el tiempo que quieras.

«Hazlo por siempre»

.

Stiles sube las escaleras después de saludar a su padre, diciéndole que está demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa, inclusive cenar. Cuando llega a su habitación, Derek le está esperando sentado sobre su cama, sin su chaqueta y solo con una camiseta simple.

Se observan unos segundos, y en silencio sorprendentemente, Stiles se descalza, tomando un pantalón de chándal y tendiéndoselo al Alfa. Se desvisten, y por más que quiera el Omega no ve cómo es que Derek se quita la camiseta—más porque sabe que babeara si lo hace—. Stiles cuando termina de ponerse su pijama se lanza contra la cama, retrayendo su cuerpo y dejando el suficiente espacio para Derek, quien de inmediato se le une.

—Este día fue ajetreado—comenta, mientras los brazos del Alfa rodean su cuerpo, su espalda reposando en su pecho. Coloca sus manos sobre las de Derek, suspirando.

—Lo fue—murmura contra su nuca, y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír.

—No eres un conversador nocturno, ¿eh? —Siente a Derek olfatear su nuca levemente, y su sonrisa se ensancha—. Bueno, si somos sinceros, no lo eres en ningún momento del día.

—Duérmete, Stiles.

Y Stiles se duerme.


	34. Capítulo 30

**Nini** : Hola de nuevo yo, con una nueva actualización. La verdad, quiero decirles que los amo mucho :3 y que espero que no me odien por cortarlo ahí xD, pero estoy escribiendo desde el celular y pues, ya saben, no es lo mismo :v

 **Spam** **moment**! :v : los invito a pasarse a mi nueva historia Sterek "The convertion Fear", no es obligación :'v ya saben, solo es por si querían.

 **Pregunta del día:** ¿Si pudieran casarse con quien quisieran, a quien elegirían?

Muchas gracias por todo 3 por favor no me odien

 ** _You are mine_**

 ** _Capítulo 30: Estás celoso_**

Stiles probablemente si hubiera despertado por el molesto sonido del despertador cualquier otro día, se hubiera molestado tanto que el pobre artefacto ya no hubiera podido seguir funcionando más. Y dice que es probable, porque ciertamente ahora no lo está para nada.

El cuerpo que está junto a él desprende calor, lo suficiente para que aunque ya este despierto reconsidere la idea de volverse a dormir. Con un suspiro, se gira dentro del abrazo que le envuelve, topándose con la cara de Derek completamente serena y tranquila. Sigue durmiendo, y sonríe inconscientemente cuando su dedo se dirige sin su permiso al puente de su nariz, tocándolo con suavidad.

No sabe si su padre ya está despierto, ni siquiera se lo pregunta si es sincero del todo, lo único que quiere es quedarse en su cama, ahora y siempre. No despegarse de su cama es buena idea, tendría a Scott si es que necesita comida, y él podría pasarle los apuntes escolares y entregarlos también, un plan brillante, incluso llamaría a la escuela diciendo que tiene una enfermedad incurable que le incapacita para salir de su casa.

Sí, vivir pegado a su cama seria hermoso.

Pero aún más si Derek está en su cama.

El Alfa se remueve un poco cuando ejerce más presión en su entrecejo, haciendo una mueca divertida, y Stiles no puede evitar imaginarse una escena de lo más hilarante, o al menos para él.

—Por favor mami, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Oh dios, si Derek dice eso en este momento se podría considerar oficialmente muerto.

No obstante, eso no pasa, pues el pelinegro abre sus ojos verdes, parpadeando levemente hasta acostumbrarse del todo a la luz. Cuando lo hace, se enfoca directamente a él, elevando sus cejas en una muda pregunta que Stiles ya conoce a la perfección.

—Solo me gusta cómo te vez sin el ceño fruncido—dice explicándose, y Derek, como no, frunce el ceño antes de reincorporarse hasta estar sentado, la sabana resbalando de su cuerpo hasta la cadera y dejando al descubierto su pecho y brazos.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta, mirando el cuarto de Stiles, inclusive deteniéndose un poco en los múltiples posters de series policiacas y Batman de las paredes.

El humano se encoge de hombros, antes de, estirándose y cayendo sobre el regazo del Alfa en un movimiento para nada elegante, tome su celular de la mesa de noche.

—Son las seis de la mañana.

No le sorprende que Derek haya salido de la cama, pero si lo hace cuando se estira tensando todos los músculos. Stiles pasea su mirada sin vergüenza por todo el pecho descubierto del Alfa porque dios santo...

El carraspeo del pelinegro hace que de inmediato suba la mirada, topándose con esas cejas pobladas alzándose a juego con la sonrisa chulesca.

—Si has terminado de verme...

—No te estaba viendo—Stiles bufa, desviando la mirada—. Ni quien quiera verte, amargado.

— ¿Ah sí? —reta, acercándose al chico hasta estar de rodillas sobre la orilla de la cama. Se inclina lo suficiente para rozar su nariz en la barbilla de Stiles, y cuando este se gira, no pierde ni un segundo en tratar de alcanzar sus labios.

—No me he lavado los dientes—se queja en un murmuro, separándose apenas un centímetro.

Derek no reprime el gruñido de molestia ante la distancia.

—¿Y eso importa?

Como dijo, cualquier otro día Stiles hubiera estado molesto, y justo ahora hubiera estado indignado, porque la higiene bucal no debe tomarse a broma, es necesario cuidarse los dientes, puesto que es como un criadero de bacterias que se reproducen cada segundo ahí adentro. Lavarse los dientes es esencial para no contraer enfermedades ni caries, tres veces al día, de arriba abajo en los de enfrente y circulitos en los de atrás, uno dos...

Pero ahora, lo único que importa es que tiene al hombre más sexy del mundo, o al menos para él, frente suyo, sin camiseta y pidiéndole un beso.

Al diablo lavarse los dientes.

Su mano se dirige sin meditarlo demasiado a la nuca de Derek, enterrando con suavidad los dedos ahí y atrayendo su cabeza mientras inclina la propia, sus labios de inmediato buscándose entre sí. A Stiles jamás le cansara esa sensación, la de vértigo, los latidos de su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y su Omega chillando con fuerza y emoción dentro de él. Porque los besos de Derek siempre logran revolucionar todo su cuerpo y mente, ya sean suaves o apasionados, profundos o castos, rápidos o lentos, un beso siempre será el mejor del mundo si es de Derek.

—No sabes cuánto me gustan tus besos—dice sin pensar cuando se separan, y siente a Derek sonreír contra él, aun lo bastante cerca para rozarse. La mano del Alfa se cierne sobre su hombro, caliente contra su piel, y no lo detiene cuando se pega más a él, incluso buscando más contacto y acurrucándose para estar cómodo entre el colchón y Derek.

—¿Solo te gustan mis besos—el pelinegro pregunta tentativamente, rozando sus narices antes de alejarse, sus ojos brillando en diversión y un pequeño indicio de sonrisa en sus comisuras—, o hay algo más?

—Mmm—suelta un gemido evaluativo, haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño—. No, no hay nada más.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —pregunta irónico, alzando una ceja. Stiles sonríe con burla.

—Bueno, puede que también tu cuerpo porque, ¿Quién no podría gustar de él?

Derek niega con la cabeza, esta vez la sonrisa ensanchándose, hoyuelos en sus mejillas incluidos por debajo de la barba. Le besa la nariz antes de separarse, poniéndose de pie. Stiles aprovecha que está buscando su playera para observarle, primero iniciando con ese trasero que esta para morirse, unido a unas fuertes piernas que no se logran ver por el pantalón de chándal pero que sin duda están ahí—el mismo las ha sentido, después de todo—. Sube su vista por la espalda, los músculos cincelados, los omoplatos marcados, y ahí, justo en medio de ambos, un tatuaje negro contrasta entre toda la piel como si estuviera hecho de neón, la tinta siendo una herramienta más para resaltar.

No sabe por cuánto tiempo se queda mirándole, pensando en pasar su dedo por el dibujo tribal de tres espirales, pero Derek ya está soltando una risotada cuando le mira.

—Dios, Stiles—dice con ese tono irónico que le garantiza que está bromeando—. Nunca me había sentido más violado en mi vida.

Stiles se sonroja sin proponérselo, pero de inmediato se repone, soltando un suspiro lleno de fastidio antes de levantarse y estirarse el también. No le dirige ni una sola mirada cuando atraviesa la habitación para sentarse en el ordenador y encenderlo. Siente a Derek moverse a sus espaldas, pero en cuanto el aparato se enciende, abre el buscador. Comenzar a teclear con velocidad en él, es algo que siempre se le ha dado fácil, acostumbrándose al sonido parecido a una máquina de escribir que hacen las teclas bajo sus dedos con cada presión, pero cuando siente una mano tomar su muñeca y alejarle lejos de su herramienta de trabajo, no puede estar seguro. Sobre todo cuando Derek le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de hacer ese molesto ruido? —aunque el por favor está ahí, el Alfa ha dado una orden, una orden que le hace estremecer por completo aunque no esté dispuesto a obedecerla.

Con Derek nada nunca es una petición. Todo siempre es una exigencia, dura e inflexible, aunque Stiles sabe que jamás lo hace de manera intencional. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no siga poniéndole a mil el hecho de ver a Derek ordenándole algo. Es un adolescente, con una mente demasiado activa para su propio bien, lo que, sumándole al hecho de tener a un maldito dios como Alfa, que dicho Alfa esté en su habitación y que probablemente su padre no está en casa, solo le deja con ganas de hacer una sola.

Y él sabe que eso no puede ser, porque es imposible que Derek se deje empotrar contra una pared para follarlo hasta el cansancio, y aunque Stiles jamás se quejara de ser follado, la curiosidad está ahí, ese lado suyo que por más que trate no dejara de pensar en las posibilidades. En un mundo en donde las jerarquías no existan, en donde él puede llegar a ser el activo.

« ¿Activo tú? ¡Cómo no!» escucha como una vocecita, aquella que es su Omega sin lugar a dudas, se burla de él.

—Stiles—escucha que Derek gruñe, y de inmediato un tirón en su muñeca le hace estar de pie, sus pies tropezando y chocar contra el pecho duro como piedra del Alfa. Stiles definitivamente quiere quejarse, pero no poder, porque de inmediato la boca caliente de Derek reclama la suya con rudeza.

Y ya no es solo él y su mente flexible, sino que es su Alfa también, lo que contribuye a que suelte un gemido algo vergonzoso pero que en este momento le importa poco, y lo único que puede hacer es rodear el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y acercarse más, fundirse por completo en él.

Un beso fogoso, demandante, y los brazos del Alfa rodeándole, su mano viajando de manera veloz sin pereza hacia debajo de su espalda, su trasero para ser más precisos, y él ya se está derritiendo para cuando se separan, alientos cargados de jadeos pesados y las pupilas de Derek dilatadas regresándole una intensa mirada, y Stiles no por primera vez se pregunta cómo diablos no pudo haberse fijado en este hombre antes si es perfecto, tan perfecto que asusta.

—Eres... Per...—dice el Alfa entre respiraciones entrecortadas, y ahora sus manos están en su cintura, acariciando levemente en círculos su espalda—. Eres un pervertido.

No hay enojo en su voz, y Stiles no puede más que sonreír sin vergüenza alguna, incluso dándole un pequeño lametazo a la nariz tan próxima de Derek.

—No soy un pervertido... solo tengo una imaginación demasiado sensual para esta época.

.

No puede creerlo.

Sencillamente no puede creerlo porque es estúpido, demasiado de hecho, y no es que sea algo imposible, porque obviamente iba a pasar en un punto de su vida, solo que no hoy. No cuando se ha levantado de buenas y llegó a la escuela vomitando brillitos y cada pasos suyo provocaba arcoíris.

Pero ahora ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar con paciencia hasta que la clase de Derek termine, arriesgándose a perder por completo la cabeza, o bien asesinar a alguien lo bastantemente estúpida—sí, ese alguien es mujer—para meterse con lo que no es suyo de ningún modo y nunca lo será.

Oh sí amiga, entérate, ese Alfa ya tiene Omega.

Scott solo le observa de lejos, su cuerpo demasiado inclinado hacia Isaac como para considerarse su interés sobre el chico meramente amistoso y Erika muriéndose de la risa al lado de Cora, quien solo observa todo divertida como si no pudiera permitirse sonreír en público. Stiles puede estar seguro, que si esto fuera una novela japonesa o alguna caricatura, todo su cuerpo estuviera expidiendo un aura llena de rabia que se podría detectar a kilómetros de distancia.

—Oye amigo—llama Scott, y sin poderlo evitar le manda una mirada cargada de todas las ganas que tiene de asesinar a la señorita Perfecta, haciendo que su amigo, un Alfa que aunque no sea el mejor sigue siendo uno, detenga la intención de colocar una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo—. Estas apestando...

—Me duche hoy, Scott—dice de manera ruda, antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención a la escena tan repugnante frente a él—. Ahora cállate y déjame terminar este estúpido trabajo para irme de una buena vez.

De hecho, Stiles sabe, si hubiera querido terminar el trabajo ya lo hubiera hecho, puesto que el tema de historia de hoy era particularmente de su manejo y ya conocía todas las respuestas para formular el mini-ensayo que Derek había pedido hoy. Es demasiado fácil incluso para Scott. Sin embargo, ahora lo último que quiere es alejarse, dejar a Derek sin vigilancia dentro de un salón que pronto se vaciara, o no al menos sabiendo que no le dejara solo.

«Maldita zorra, deja de mirarlo. Es mío» piensa apretando los dientes, sintiendo como su Omega está prácticamente añorando su mente para ir, tomar al Alfa, sentarse en su regazo y esconder su cara ahí, en el cuello, donde se concentra todo su aroma y restregarse con fuerza sobre él, tratando de dejarle en claro a la perra que era de su pertenencia.

Pero Stiles sabe que no puede hacer eso, principalmente porque, como era de esperarse, un Omega jamás tendrá el permiso de hacer algo así en público, o no al menos para mostrarse tan posesivo con un Alfa; porque mientras ellos pueden ir y reclamar a más parejas, los Omegas se quedan, sin decir nada. A Stiles en cualquier otro momento le valdría una reverenda mierda aquella ley denigrante, pero no ahora. No ahora frente a todo el salón, y no es que sea tímido—sí lo es—, sino que... bueno... ¡El punto aquí es que no puede y ya!

Suelta otro gruñido inconscientemente cuando, de nuevo, la mano de la señorita Blake, su profesora de literatura, toca disimuladamente el brazo de Hale, y este, como no, no parece para nada alterado con el acercamiento.

Stiles quiere ir ahí, quitar esa asquerosa mano que seguramente está llena de verrugas se su Alfa, gritarle a la Beta, morderle y golpearla, incluso tirar de su cabellera si puede encontrar la oportunidad; hacer todo eso y más con tal de que nunca vuelva a ver a Derek con esas ganas de devorarlo.

—Solo yo puedo hacerlo—murmura en medio de un resoplido, y como si eso bastara simplemente, los ojos verde que conoce perfectamente están sobre él, una ceja arqueada en su dirección preguntándole mudamente que sucede.

Stiles no quiere bajar la vista, y le hace saber que está molesto todo el tiempo. Derek tampoco parece estar dispuesto a ceder, o al menos no antes de que la señorita Blake de nuevo le toque el brazo.

.

—¿Todo bien, Derek? —la voz de la mujer le devuelve a lo que estaba, y aunque realmente lo único que quiere hacer es decirle que acepta la invitación para salir a un café e intercambiar estrategias didácticas, también la quiere correr lejos de su aula.

Las feromonas femeninas que la Beta suelta es por mucho algo que cualquier Alfa puede soportar, puesto que no le harán absolutamente ni cosquillas o probablemente no pueda percibirlas, pero para Derek, quien tiene un olfato mucho más desarrollado, son claras.

Esta mujer, por más que trate de hacerse la amable, lo único que quiere es salir con él.

Y eso, al parecer, cierto omega hiperactivo al fondo del salón lo sabe, puesto que desde hace unos minutos el aroma a furia que desprende es mucho más intenso de lo que jamás había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando se molestaban entre sí. Derek sabe que los Omegas celosos son peligrosos, lo sabe perfectamente por aquella ocasión en la que su padre casi se lanza sobre una camarera que no estaba siendo nada discreta en coquetear con su madre. Puede que en ese entonces él hubiera tenido tres años y Laura seis, pero nunca olvidara a que olía Arthur justo antes de gruñir lleno de coraje contra la pobre Omega.

Stiles está celoso, y aunque Derek le haya mirado tratando de decirle que todo está bien, comienza a pensar que eso no será suficiente. Pero no fue su culpa, él no le dijo a Jennifer que fuera a verle en medio de una clase, se sentara frente a su escritorio y tratara de entablar una charla con él.

Claro que no lo hizo.

—Todo bien, señorita Blake—dice después de unos segundos, porque aunque la mujer le dijo que estaba bien tutearla, no lo hará. Son compañeros de trabajo, anda más que eso. Jennifer no parece estar molesta por ello, sin embargo.

Incluso está sonriendo como si nada le afectara, y Derek tiene que darle puntos por ser paciente. Aunque jamás tendrá tantos puntos como los que tiene Stiles en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas esa invitación para ir a un café?

Quiere responder, claro que sí, pero en ese momento la campana suena, y como si los estuviera corriendo los adolescentes salen disparados. Y eso es un gran error. Un gran error, porque sabe que Jennifer Blake no se ira junto a ellos, sino que se quedaran solos en una misma habitación, y si ella sigue tratando de flirtear con él de un modo menos sutil, ya no tendrá excusa alguna para rechazarla abiertamente.

Derek sabe que todo su ser quiere decirle que no, que tiene pareja y esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero otra, la parte razonable, piensa que es bueno tener una amiga y que un rechazo de esa magnitud solo hará que Jennifer ya no desee hablarle más. No le importaría si así fuera, pero ha estado en la escuela por más de tres meses, y al único al que le ha dirigido la palabra fue a Finstock, y solo fue para decirle que se quitara de en medio en el aula de profesores porque quería café.

Si sigue así, probablemente los demás profesores piensen que es un ermitaño antisocial, y eso, para el consejo de padres, nunca es nada bueno.

—Disculpa, pero ¿Para cuándo es tu invitación? —pregunta, más que nada haciéndose el confundido para no ser tan directo, pero Jennifer al parecer no entiende y sonríe.

Cuando la profesora está a punto de hablar, un carraspeo los interrumpe, y Derek no tiene que alzar la vista para saber de quién se trata, y tampoco puede evitar el deje de diversión que comienza a sentir. Stiles está plantado frente a ambos, y en lugar de dar miedo como su padre, es demasiado adorable verle con sus brazos cruzados frente a él, una ceja alzada—o al menos un intento de— y molestia en sus facciones.

Sí, es demasiado adorable, y Derek se muere por besar el minúsculo puchero que se forma en sus labios. De hecho, no le importaría hacerlo después de correr a Jennifer.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Stillinski? —pregunta la mujer cortésmente, y Stiles, como no, sonríe con toda la ironía que puede reunir, entrecerrando sus ojos de tal modo que parecen navajas hechas de miel oscura cristalizada.

—De hecho sí, señorita Blake—su voz suena tan controlada, como si midiera cada gramo de sarcasmo que emplea. Derek de inmediato comienza a pensar que si Stiles sigue así, probablemente termine con un gran problema debajo del escritorio—. Pero no es con usted.

—Oh bueno—Jennifer parece en serio empeñada en mostrarse apenada—, ¿urge mucho? Porque el profesor Hale y yo...

—Sí, urge mucho—Stiles ahora está abriendo los ojos de manera inocente, y sí antes Derek dudaba, ya no queda nada de eso. Sus pantalones comienzan a apretar, un gruñido bajo naciendo en su pecho, y el Omega parece notarlo, porque de inmediato le dedica una mirada divertida. Desgraciado...—. Sé que su charla con mi Alfa puede esperar, ¿verdad? pero la cita que reservamos para el chequeo de nuestro bebé definitivamente no, ¿cierto, Derek?

Y ahí está, lo ha dicho, y aunque la parte del bebé sea una total mentira, el simple hecho de llamarle Alfa frente a otra persona, en voz alta, de esa manera tan posesiva, reclamándolo, y la imagen de Stiles cargando a sus hijos con un estomago redondo y pequeño, sencillamente es demasiado para él.

—¿Qué? —la beta pregunta confundida, mirando a Stiles y a su vientre alternativamente, como si no terminara de creérselo.

Pero Derek ya no puede esperar más en lo absoluto.

Tratando de disimular y aclarándose la garganta, llama la atención de Jennifer, quien le mira sorprendida y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Creo que es mejor que se vaya, señorita Blake—dice, y puede ver como Stiles detrás de ella sonríe con la victoria brillando en sus ojos.

Jennifer frunce el ceño un poco, pero no dice nada, levantándose con toda la dignidad que puede reunir y saliendo por la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que se fuera—bufa Stiles, de inmediato sentándose dónde ames estaba la señorita Blake y sonríendole sinceramente—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te miraba.

—Yo me di cuenta de tus celos sin sentido—bromea, inclinándose levemente para estar más cerca de Stiles sin que este esté consiente de ello.

Él omega se sonroja de inmediato.

—Tu hubieras reaccionado igual—se queja en voz alta, y Derek niega con la cabeza, sonriendo de manera lobuna cuando hace un adorable puchero de nuevo, ya está vez, definitivamente si lo besara.

Puede que incluso llegue a morderlo.

En un movimiento rápido se coloca de pie, rodeando el escritorio y cerniéndose sobre la butaca en la que él omega está sentado, el rítmico y acelerado latido de su corazón instigándolo para por fin besarle como quería y querrá siempre; se acerca un poco más hasta estar sobre esos apetitosos labios que no hacen más que incitarlo siempre para llevarle al borde, ya sea con sus palabras o simplemente dedicándole sonrisas.

—Yo no tengo motivos para estar celoso—susurra suavemente sobre los labios de Stiles, y le siente suspirar con expectación. Derek pasa su lengua suavemente por el labio inferior, y cuando el Omega gime está más que decidido—, no hay nadie mejor que yo—termina antes de besarlo.

Sí, se lo follaria contra el escritorio.


	35. Capítulo 31

Bueno, perdón la tardanza, pero ya sabrán, cosas de la escuela, demasiado trabajos y presiones, pero ¿adivinen? Ya estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que puede que diario suba capítulos, o cada tres días a lo mucho. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final, y he calculado que serán aproximadamente 40 capítulos más el epilogo. Claro, que serán mucho más largos los caps si es que quiero abarcar todo lo que tengo en mente (que es mucho 7u7) Muchas gracias a todos y perdón por la espe

You are mine

Capítulo 31: Anclas

Scott no sabe cómo demonios fue que termino en una situación como esta. No lo sabe en lo absoluto, y tampoco es como si planee hacerlo en un futuro próximo, solo es consiente del dolor que siente en lo más profundo de su pecho, carcomiéndole por dentro y doblándolo, moldeando su corazón como si no le importara, como si este fuera de arcilla.

Desinteresado en su dolor.

Se le escapa el aire. No puede respirar, es como si una cuerda se atara alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándolo con más fuerza con cada respiro que da de manera desesperada, impidiéndole seguir viviendo, o más bien, quitándole las ganas de seguir luchando para respirar. Las garras crecen sin control, y está comenzando a ver todo rojo como la sangre.

—Tienes que controlarte, Scott—escucha el susurro de Cora entre las miles de voces que se filtran por todas partes. Sabe que está jadeando sin la necesidad de que se lo digan, y también sabe que sí, efectivamente está dando un espectáculo en la cafetería, pero no puede evitarlo. Simplemente no puede—. Vamos Isaac, ayúdame a levantarle.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Derek—esa es Erika, sin duda.

Derek, piensa con el poco rastro de cordura. Si llaman a Derek llamaran a Laura... no, no quiere.

Suelta un gruñido por lo bajo, pero es lo bastante gutural para llamar la atención de todos en la cafetería si sube el volumen un poco más.

—¿Y dejarle con los ojos brillando en la cafetería para ir a buscar a alguien que seguramente está cogiendo con su omega?—La opresión de su pecho desciende cuando escucha la voz de Isaac, tan irónica como siempre, pero aun así se mantiene la sensación fría que le invade el cuerpo, y jadea de nuevo—. Demonios.

Es entonces cuando siente como es sacado de ahí, los murmullos perdiéndose en una nube sin sentido, quedando en segundo plano completamente. Scott es consiente del calor de las manos de Isaac, y como es cargado con una facilidad tan asombrosa, y no puede evitar gruñir, su Alfa completamente ofendido por ser tratado como un Omega en problemas, pero Isaac no se deja y le gruñe también, los ojos dorados del chico de rulos brillando entre la neblina.

Se remueve inquieto, pero de inmediato siente unas garras clavarse por debajo de su nuca, controlándole. Los colmillos rozan su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y siente el sabor metálico estallando en su lengua.

—¿Qué sucede?—no sabe cuándo se han reunido con los otros, pero Ethan es el que pregunta, e incluso ve como Malia y Aiden le observan con precaución. Scott siente que siguen caminando, en los brazos de Isaac, y escucha con claridad como una voz parecida a la de Stiles se burla en su mente.

«Justo como una princesita»

—Está perdiendo el control, un ataque—Cora no suaviza los hechos, y es cuando Scott salta de los brazos de Isaac por fin, pensando en la libertad y haciéndolo con una euforia tan salvaje que le sorprende, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando está a punto de correr hacia la salida, siente un golpe en su nuca, con demasiada fuerza, dejándole inconsciente.

Su alfa se remueve inquieto. Patético.

Isaac toma a Scott antes de que su cuerpo se desplome con fuerza sobre el suelo, y agradece que los pasillos estén desiertos a esa hora del día. Ve la cara contrariada del Alfa aunque este esté inconsciente, su frente perlada de sudor y su ceño fuertemente fruncido. Él mismo recuerda que hubo ocasiones en las que él mismo se ponía así, y Derek hacía todo lo posible por tratar de aliviarle, recordándole que no era un animal, que era un humano y tenía que luchar.

Pero no, Isaac sabe que no se puede luchar contra el animal como se puede luchar contra la jerarquía. Que tratar de domar a la bestia interior es como pelear consigo mismo, como tratar de detener un huracán con solo sus manos. Y sabe bien que la única manera de hacer algo que realmente pueda ayudar es tratar de apaciguarla, no detenerla, sino de acostumbrarse a ella y no hacer que se moleste.

Laura y Derek dicen que eso es un ancla, un sentimiento, una persona o un recuerdo que le haga sentir tranquilo, como humano. Isaac sabe que su ancla probablemente no sea la que uno se esperaría al conocer su historia, pero que Scott haya reaccionado así después de cortar con Allison...

—Ella era su ancla—dice para nadie en específico, pero Cora, quien le estaba diciendo a los gemelos que fueran buscar a Derek, le escucha. La Hale, como un miembro de la familia, le mira con fijeza, preguntándole mudamente que sucede. Isaac le observa un poco antes de negar con la cabeza—. Allison. Ella era el ancla de Scott.

Las palabras salen con más dificultad de la que esperaba, como si fueran tan pesadas como piedras y no quisieran abandonar sus labios. Cora frunce el ceño, pero es Erika la que habla.

—¿Estas completamente seguro?

—No—dice irónicamente—, ¿Qué no recuerdas que hay ocasiones en las que me dan ataques de demencia?—rueda los ojos—. Obviamente sí estoy seguro.

—Esas son cosas serias—Cora se apresura a responder—. Sí Allison es su ancla...

Isaac responde por ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y observando la figura de Scott en sus brazos.

—La ha perdido.

.

Allison frunce el ceño con fuerza, tratando de contener el llanto que amenaza con derramarse como cascadas de sus ojos. El sollozo escapa de sus labios sin proponérselo, y el abrazo que Lydia tiene sobre ella se aprieta aún más.

—Todo estará bien—susurra su amiga pelirroja contra su cabello, pero no.

No lo está y no lo estará.

Su padre le ha prohibido estar con Scott más, y ella misma sabe que tiene sus razones, que no es solo un capricho. O no al menos después de ver lo que su familia verdaderamente ocultaba. Allison pensó que sería fuerte, que cualquier cosa ella lo resistirá, que podría ser una Argent verdaderamente, valiente, orgullosa e impenetrable como su madre o su padre, sin emociones cuando la situación lo requería y sin derrumbarse en los momentos de tensión.

Ella no quiere ser débil, no quiere...

Siente sus mejillas mojadas, las lágrimas ya corriendo con libertad, y ya no escucha en lo absoluto como Lydia está tratando de consolarla, pensando solamente que es por la separación de su relación con Scott, pero no, es mucho más.

Ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo como se quiebra por dentro y el miedo le embarga. Recuerda a las niñas asustadas después de un cuento de terror, y como ella nunca le había tenido miedo a nada antes. Pero ahora es diferente y ella lo sabe. Ya no se trata de las viejas historias en una fogata, ya no es una película vieja en blanco y negro que la hace reír cuando se asusta.

Es el mundo real.

Lo que es su mundo, y está asustada de verlo con sus propios ojos, darse cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba ser un Argent, aterrada de no poder llevar bien el papel, pero sobre todo está cansada de ser una chiquilla asustadiza.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior de nuevo embargan su cabeza. Rugidos, gruñidos, una mujer dentro de unos barrotes completamente transformada en...

«Tienes que ser valiente» se dice así misma. Su padre le ha dicho que cuando lo necesite el ser una Argent le ayudara, ser una Argent...

Debe serlo.

.

Chris lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es tratar de mantener la compostura. El bosque está completamente en silencio, y el claro que ha escogido es al aire libre, sin dejarle escapatoria en lo absoluto, sin arboles próximos en los cuales ocultarse si es que su invitado decide perder el control de una buena vez.

—Me temes—no es una pregunta. La afirmación atraviesa el aire, rompiendo el silencio como si fuera un cuchillo afilado, y Chris se endereza, demostrando que no es cierto en lo absoluto.

—En lo absoluto—dice el Argent con seguridad, y es entonces cuando, recorriendo con la mirada el claro, le encuentra, recargado de manera desinteresada en un árbol como solía hacerlo cuando él estaba en secundaria—. Hale.

Peter sonríe, de esa forma que antes le mandaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y hacia a su Alfa retorcerse para borrarla, ya sea a golpes o... no es momento de pensar en eso, sin embargo. El Hale se endereza, acercándose hacia donde esta él con un paso tranquilo, sin estar en guardia en lo absoluto, pero Chris no se deja engañar por esa apariencia calma.

No revisa dos veces si su arma está en su cinturón, confiando en su precaución al salir de casa, pero sí que se cruza de brazos, sabiendo que será mucho más rápido sacar el dardo de Wolfsbane que guarda en el interior de su manga si se complican las cosas.

—Ahora nos hablamos con nuestro apellido, ¿eh?—pregunte irónicamente el hombre, y Chris frunce el ceño—. En ese caso, ¿Qué quieres, Argent?

—Necesito un aliado—dice sin más, directo al grano, sus ojos afilándose. Peter abre los ojos fingiendo estar sorprendido.

—¿Un aliado?—repite, atónito y reposando su mano en su pecho—. ¿Me quieres como aliado?

—Ni en un millón de años consideraría que eres un buen aliado, Peter.

—Me ofendes—Hale sonríe, perversamente, de esa manera llena de secretos que Chris conoce perfectamente, más de lo que quisiera—. ¿Entonces por qué me has pedido reunirnos, Christopher? No creo que quieras recordar los buenos tiempos, ¿O sí?

—No. Quiero que me ayudes a reunirme con tu hermana.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Chris no puede evitarlo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, casi veinticinco años, lo hace; deja salir sus emociones, sabiendo que eso, definitivamente harán que Peter se alarme. Y eso sucede, el Hale poniéndose serio antes de fruncir el ceño.

Es en ese momento que recuerda, con claridad, como es que Peter solía actuar cuando se conocieron, retrayendo el labio y haciendo brillar sus ojos cuando le veía con golpes en el rostro.

—¡Quien ha sido! ¡Dímelo!—Solía gruñir, y Chris solo negaba con la cabeza.

Pero ahora ese no es el punto, así que niega con la cabeza, queriendo despejarse.

—Porque mi padre ha vuelto.

.

Suspira contra la tasa que reposa en sus manos, soplando levemente para enfriar el contenido antes de darle un sorbo, deleitándose con el sabor que estalla en su lengua y quemándose un poco la punta del musculo para degustar.

—Entonces—dice, observando como Victoria le mira con atención frente al sillón, una sonrisa surcando su rostro de manera forzada—, ¿Dónde están todos?

La mujer inclina levemente la cabeza, tan imperceptible que lo hubiera confundido con un movimiento involuntario del respirar, pero no, él sabe que significa verdaderamente.

—Chris ha salido, y Allison está en la escuela—el tono es forzado, y Gerard solamente sonríe, sintiendo la tibieza a través de sus dedos proviniendo de la tasa. Victoria no es nada tonta, al parecer, y sabe que es mejor no mentirle.

—Sé que no te ha gustado en lo absoluto que le haya dicho a mi nieta por qué estoy aquí—dice después de unos segundos, mirándole con la misma sonrisa—, pero ya es tiempo de decirle la verdad.

—Con todo respeto, Gerard, Chris y yo estamos lo bastante capacitados para saber cuándo decirle a nuestra hija algo.

—No lo dudo ni un segundo—dice, antes de dar un sorbo una vez más—. Ah—suelta un suspiro—, en serio me ha gustado este café, ¿tienes algún secreto?

—Es solo café—Victoria frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Gerard no necesita preguntar en lo absoluto a quien se refiere, y terminando su café, le observa con un deje de diversión que pretender ser inocente, pero que al contrario, solo logra que su nuera se coloque en posición tensa. Se muestra levemente ofendido ante esa muestra, y como era de esperarse, Victoria solo baja un poco la guardia, sonriéndole en lo que se supone es de un modo tranquilizador.

—Tenía que hacerlo—dice simplemente, recordando como se movía inquieta en la jaula cuando se han acercado a Beacon Hills—. Si realmente queremos hacer que aquellos animales paguen, tenemos que tener cartas a nuestro favor.

—¿Y esa cosa es una de esas cartas?

—¿Sabes siquiera quien es?—pregunta, pero no espera una respuesta—. Si algo he aprendido de los Hale con el paso del tiempo, es que son vulnerables cuando se trata de la familia. Y aprovechare esa desventaja al máximo. Son estrategias de guerra.

Por lo mismo había regresado a Beacon, por ello había roto el silencio y le había abierto a Allison los ojos ante el mundo cruel en el que vivían verdaderamente, para tenerla de su lado. Mientras más aliados tenga en esta batalla, mejor será el resultado. Ya era hora de volver a darle orgullo a su nombre, de recordarles a las pestes que aun estaban los exterminadores para controlarlas, que aún estaban ellos para cazarles.

—Nosotros no estamos en guerra—dice Victoria, con convicción, tanta que comienza a entender porque de todas las hijas de cazadores, Chris eligió a esa Beta.

Gerard sonríe de nuevo, levantándose del cómodo sillón de color rojo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—No aún, querida, no aún.

.

—Andando—Isaac dice, subiendo a Scott en el automóvil de Derek, sin importarle siquiera que, si este se entera que tiene una copia de las llaves, le matara sin miramientos.

Porque ahora eso no es importante, puesto que la vida de los estudiantes esta en juego, al igual que su secreto, y como dicen, el fin justifica los medios. Además, Derek seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su situación, y sino, siempre puede quedarse encerrado en casa.

—¿Y Derek y Stiles?—pregunta Cora, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. Erika solo niega con la cabeza, lo suficientemente preocupada para no responder con palabras.

.

No puede evitar poner las manos contra el escritorio, gimiendo de tanto en tanto mientras siente las caderas de su Alfa moverse contra él.

Stiles sabe que, si alguna vez le dieran escoger su paraíso perfecto, probablemente antes de conocer a Derek hubiera dicho que sería tener a su madre con él, haciéndole macarrones con queso y tarareando levemente mientras los mete al horno; probablemente, aun diría eso si le pidieran elegir cualquier recuerdo para vivir por siempre, pero se las arreglaría para recibir también la sensación de ser penetrado, y no sabe si es por ser omega o por ser solamente Derek, pero sabe que le encanta.

—Eres un bruto—se las arregla para decir entre embestidas, aruñando la madera del escritorio sintiendo el miembro del Alfa rozar con fuerza su próstata una y otra vez, causándole exquisito placer que le hace delirar.

Stiles sabe que no hay esa lujuria salvaje que hubo en su celo, y que lo más seguro es que su entrado no este lo suficientemente lubricada para no provocarle dolor al sentarse al día siguiente, pero eso no puede importarle menos.

—Sabes que... eso te encanta—escucha como el Alfa pronuncia, antes de gruñir fuertemente y empujarse hacia atrás.

Ahora esta completamente pegado a su cuerpo, muslos con muslos y pecho con espalda, y el calor que desprende el cuerpo contrario es tan sofocante que Stiles tiene que reprimir el jadear, sintiéndose arder. No es como el celo, porque en el celo la bruma te ciega por completo para solo sentir el placer abrasador; ahora puede sentir todo, cada gramo de piel, la sensación de dolor que comienza a sentir debajo de las uñas por astillarlas torpemente. Y sobre todo siente el cariño, el amor, y sí es malditamente cursi, pero es su cabeza, y si no puede ser cursi ahí ¿en dónde puede?

Los labios de Derek dejan chupones en su cuello, besándole justo ahí, al lado de un lunar que han descubierto ambos es uno de sus puntos débiles, y las manos calientes apresan sus caderas. Una embestida tras otra.

Y sí, la posición en la que están no es la más romántica, pero aún así se las arregla para girarse, encontrando los ojos rojos brillantes que ha aprendido a diferenciar de los del chupacabras; sus labios son asaltados de inmediato por los de Derek, ahogando los gemidos de ambos.

La escena de película romántica (o porno) perfecta.

—¡Derek yo-SANTO CIELO, PERDÓN!

O eso, al menos, antes de ser interrumpidos.

De inmediato Stiles se separa, gimiendo de disgusto cuando el miembro sale por completo de su cuerpo y subiéndose con rapidez los pantalones sintiendo la vergüenza burbujear en su cuerpo y teñir sus mejillas, le dirige una mirada furibunda al Alfa, quien solamente le observa con tranquilidad, sin remordimientos.

—Te dije que podíamos ser vistos—comenta Stiles, frunciendo el ceño—, oh pero el señor "Soy un alfa ahora y puedo con todos" dijo que tenía un oído fino, bueno, ¿En dónde quedo ese oído fino? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y ahora como se supone que vea a Ethan a la cara?! Si seras un...

—Stiles, cállate—Derek bufa, arreglándose la corbata.

—¿Qué me calle?—repite incrédulo—. Me estas callando... ¡Así que eso era! Uno ya no puede quejarse de no tener intimidad porque su Alfa es un salvaje, pero si que puede tener sexo en el salón de clases—ahí es cuando cae en cuenta, abriendo los ojos sorprendido—. ¡Oh mi dios que he tenido sexo en el salón de clases! ¿En que clase de depravado sexual me has convertido?—apunta con el dedo al Alfa, y siente un dolor en su cuello al estirar su hombro. lleva su mano ahí, viendo como hay un deje de sangre en sus dedos—. Me has abierto la mordida. ¡Posesivo tenias que ser, Derek!

El Alfa bufa, de nuevo, antes de acercarse a él y abrazarle por la cintura, poniendo una mano sobre su boca para callarle. Stiles comienza a idear un plan para morderlo cuando habla.

—Que yo recuerde, tu eras un degenerado pervertido antes de emparejarte conmigo—comienza, alzando una ceja—. Y segundo, si hablamos de posesividad, tu me has reclamado como tuyo frente a tu maestra de literatura.

Stiles se siente enrojecer, antes de fruncir el ceño y quitarse la mano con un manotazo.

—Eso es diferente, ¡Que mira que ella se te estaba insinuando! ¡Me he encelado por tu culpa!

—No ha sido culpa mía—sonríe ladinamente. El muy cabrón sonríe.

—¡Es tu culpa ser un imán para zorras! ¡Vistiendo de esa manera y saliendo en publico! ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera se te ha de permitir salir vestido de profesor; ni salir de casa vestido de nada, llamas más la atención que una mujerzuela con poca ropa y tetas de plástico, y eso definitivamente llama mucho la atención.

Se calla de inmediato después de escuchar a Derek gruñir, y levanta la mirada, justo para ver los ojos de color rojo antes de que vuelvan a su color verde original. Siente como el Alfa se dirige con rapidez a su cuello, mordiendo levemente la piel y haciendo que Stiles tenga un escalofrío de placer que recorre su columna vertebral con fuerza.

—Solo yo puedo llamarte la atención—dice contra su piel, y sí, el Omega ríe.

—¿Estas celoso de una metáfora? ¿En serio, Derek?—pregunta burlonamente, pero sus manos se dirigen de manera inconsciente a la nuca del Alfa, entreteniéndose con el pelo grueso que nace ahí.

—Si tu me celas, yo puedo celarte. Eres mío, Omega—dice como si fuera un niño encaprichado con un juguete, y Stiles hace en definitiva todo lo posible por no gemir, pero las palabras de Derek, sumándole a las caricias que recibe en su espalda y cintura, no son para nada un factor que ayude.

—¿Quién esta hablando en este momento?—ya esta comenzando a jadear, y se mueve, mostrando sumisión y enseñando su cuello, en donde el Alfa se ha entretenido en besar cada porción de piel disponible—, ¿Tú o tu Alfa?

—Yo... o él... ambos—Stiles sonríe cuando siente las risitas de Derek.

Es entonces cuando la puerta de vuelve a abrir, y esta vez entra Malia, con una mueca en la nariz y una mirada molesta.

—Están empapando el lugar en feromonas—espeta, como si fuera un insulto, y Stiles le sonríe irónicamente al separarse, recordando que por Malia precisamente había estado a punto de comprar cientos de pruebas de embarazo—. Como sea, hay problemas.

Problemas.

Claro.

¿Cómo no lo imagino?

—¿Qué clase de problemas?—Stiles frunce el ceño, mirándole con duda.

Él a veces recuerda sus problemas antes de conocer a los Hale, los cuales básicamente se basaban en no dejarle el camino libre a Jackson para ser el abusador número uno de Omegas en la escuela, y sobre todo el tener suficientes supresores para el aroma de su celo y orientar a su padre en esto. Ahora, los problemas son más serios, llenos de lo que antes consideraba imposible—hombres lobo y cosas sobrenaturales, además de, como no, tener novio—, y estos pueden ser de vida o muerte... o al menos así quiere pensar.

Porque cualquier problema es fácil si antes piensas que es severamente difícil.

—Scott tiene problemas para controlarse—dice Malia, y es entonces cuando Ethan entra de nuevo, completamente rojo y sin siquiera subir la mirada—. Isaac le ha llevado con Laura, pero te necesitamos.

—¿Scott?—pregunta Stiles alarmado de inmediato—. ¿Él esta bien? ¿Está herido?

—Él está bien—dice Ethan—. Es normal descontrolarse en las primera lunas...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—Derek pregunta, y sí, Stiles comienza a dudar su inteligencia. Malia frunce el ceño.

—No interrumpiría como Ethan lo hizo. No quiero verlos aparearse.

—Bien—dice interviniendo, alzando las manos—. No vamos a mencionar que nos... apareamos en el salón de clases—hace una mueca—. Ahora tenemos que ir con Scott.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—Iremos en mi coche—dice como siempre, una orden y no una sugerencia.

—Isaac se lo ha llevado—Malia dice.

Stiles jamás vio a Derek tan a punto de matar a alguien como en este momento.

.

Están en las orillas del bosque, Ethan y Malia a sus lados, y Stiles comienza a fruncir el ceño cuando les ve ingresar hacia los arboles como si fuera una acción completamente lógica ir hacia el frio y oscuro bosque en vez de ir a su jeep, o pedir un taxi en el peor de los casos.

—¿A dónde se supone que van?—pregunta sin poder contenerse, observando como los lobos de inmediato se detienen, viéndole como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Stiles reprime el bufar—. Se les ha olvidado que venia con ustedes, ¿cierto? Lobos—alza las manos en exasperación—. ¿Y qué? ¿Se iban a lanzar como salvajes hacia el bosque para correr y retozar como los verdaderos cachorritos que son?

—Es mucho más rápido corriendo que en coche—Malia dice, mirándole como si fuera obvio.

—El camino a la mansión es más corto si salimos de aquí, Stiles—explica Derek esta vez—. O al menos para nosotros lo es.

—Estamos acostumbrados de esta manera—agrega Ethan tímidamente, aun afectado por verles, de seguro.

—Ya—dice asintiendo, antes de dirigirse solo a Derek, con las cejas levemente alzadas en una imitación perfecta de él—. Pero yo no soy un lobo, así que, a menos que me vayas a cargar al estilo de Edward Cullen y me suba como moño araña a tu espalda mientras corres, yo me voy en el jeep.

—¿Quieres que te cargue como en Crepúsculo?—pregunta burlonamente el de ojos verdes, alzando una ceja—. No pensé que fueras del tipo fantasioso.

—Yo no pensé que te creciera pelos en la cara y tuvieras colmillos de Drácula, y mira—Stiles frunce el ceño sonriendo de manera irónica, y dando media vuelta con toda la dignidad que puede, se dirige al jeep.

Cuando se monta en el asiento del copiloto, de inmediato la puerta del copiloto se abre, y Derek se monta, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Stiles le dirige una mirada antes de lazar las cejas en una muda pregunta, y como si fuera un chiste, el Alfa ríe, de esa manera en la que es todo hoyuelos y arruguitas en los ojos.

—Solo arranca el coche, ¿quieres?

—A la orden, mi Alfa.

.

Scott se remueve de nuevo, sin control, antes de gruñir y lanzarse contra el primer ser que ve, pero Erika ya le está esperando, tomándole de los hombros y lanzándole contra el suelo como Laura les había enseñado. Talia observa todo desde lejos, sentada en las escaleras y con Charlie en sus brazos, a su lado, Arthur solo esta cruzado de brazos, alzando de tanto en tanto las cejas y viendo como Scott es lanzado en el barro una y otra vez.

Laura frunce el ceño.

—Concéntrate Scott, encuentra el ancla—dice, con voz potente, sus ojos brillando en rojo carmesí , pero McCall solo la observa, antes de gruñir de nuevo, tallar la cabeza contra el suelo y gemir de dolor—. Eso Scott, tu puedes...

Pero como las veces anteriores, el latino se reincorpora de nuevo, lanzándose contra alguien, quien en este caso es la misma Laura. La Hale esquiva a Scott, antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo, su mano sosteniendo su hombro.

—¡Vamos Scott!

En eso escucha ruidos. Ruidos de pisadas corriendo, acercándose a donde ellos están, y sobre todo, el ruido de un motor.

No. No es un motor.

Laura se reincorpora de inmediato, aun deteniendo a Scott con su pierna y evitando que este se levante, pero observando a la lejanía. No se sorprende al ver el Jeep de Stiles salir de los arboles, ni a Malia e Ethan corriendo hacia la casa, pero si que se alarma cuando reconoce el sonido que proviene del bosque.

Derek se baja del jeep con el mismo sentimiento de alarma que ella misma siente, y ve como toma a Stiles del brazo, diciéndole que corra hacia la casa. El omega asiente con la cabeza, acatando las ordenes en un segundo, y ya es definitivo. Laura suelta el rugido de alerta, tan fuerte que siente como sus pulmones se van a desgarrar, pero no importa, porque de inmediato todos están en posición de defensa, cubriéndose unos a otros.

Talia se coloca a su lado.

—¿Charlie?—Laura pregunta.

—Adentro, con tu padre y Stiles.

—¿Cuántos son?—Derek también se ha acercado, colocándose en su flanco libre. Laura niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Solo sé que definitivamente son los Argent.

—No se acercaran de nuevo a mi familia—Talia gruñe, y no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber que sus ojos ya han cambiado por completo.

—No lo harán—concuerda Derek, gruñendo también. Laura saca sus garras cuando el motor se escucha más cerca, y siente a sus betas hacer lo mismo, Scott incluso.

Definitivamente es una sorpresa ver a Peter y a Chris Argent salir del bosque en una moto de caza.

Derek sabe que solo significa una cosa.

—Gerard ha vuelto—es lo primero que Peter dice.

Problemas.


	36. Omake 4

«Tengo la eterna sensación de ser un pájaro enjaulado, al que le han arrancado las alas violentamente, y en la más absoluta penumbra, choca con los barrotes de su jaula al querer volar» Anne Frakn


	37. Capítulo 32

Esta es la primera parte de uno de los capítulos que me gustan mucho, debido a que no solo se están centrando en Stiles y Derek, sino que tomare los demás personajes.

 **Pregunta del dia:** ¿Desde dónde leen? ¿De que país son?

 **Spam Time** : Bueno, acabo de publicar una historia nueva, Hobrien para variar, y les invito a pasarse a mi perfil para leerla. Ya saben, no es obligatorio, solo una sugerencia. De nuevo muchas gracias, y sin más que decir, el cap.

 **You are mine**

 **Capítulo 32: Historias I**

Talia Hale verdaderamente comenzaba a pensar que las cosas estarían bien. Comenzaba a hacerlo.

Su vida no fue fácil, la de ningún Hale lo es en lo absoluto, eso lo aprendió de su padre cuando apenas era una niña.

Peter siempre fue el más pequeño, uno de los niños más problemáticos también, y habían decidido hacer una carrera por el bosque, atravesando toda la extensión de este hasta llegar al lago. Charlotte, su hermana mayor, en ese entonces solamente miraba con aburrimiento todo lo que hacían, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que hicieran un castillo de cajas, pero cuando ambos le propusieron correr, no se opuso, e incluso sonrió enormemente como siempre hacía cuando exploraban el bosque en busca de tesoros ficticios.

No tardaron absolutamente nada en salir corriendo. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a los Argent de cerca, cuando ella tenía quince años y Peter tenía doce, y ambos de inmediato se quedaron quietos, observando como aquellos hombres vestidos de negro colgaban algo de los arboles con curiosidad, e incluso Talia estuvo a punto de ir a preguntar que demonios hacían en su propiedad; al contrario, Charlotte, con dieciséis años de edad, solo les dijo que no hicieran ruido, tomándoles de las manos y escondiéndolos detrás de uno de los grandes robles.

—¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?—pregunto Talia en susurros, frunciendo el ceño. Recuerda eso como si hubiera estado ahí ayer, en la misma posición, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho y el sentimiento de alarma recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo—. Si papá se entera...

—No pueden invadir el territorio de un Alfa—dijo Peter—. Papá dice que...

—Papá no está aquí ahora—Charlotte dejó brillar sus ojos, de color dorado, y Talia y Peter lo hicieron en un movimiento de reflejo, los de ella de color rojo ya—. Escúchenme por favor, niños. Deben de correr. Corran lejos de aquí hacia la casa y díganle a papá que... que ellos volvieron.

—¿Y tu te quedaras aquí?—su hermano se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, frunciendo su entrecejo—. No te dejaremos, las manadas no...

—Por favor, váyanse yo...

Pero Charlotte no termino de decir nada en lo absoluto, puesto que un hombre se asomo por el árbol, con una gran arma que en ese momento Talia no logro identificarla lo bastante rápido, pero que sin dudarlo fue levantada en contra de ellos. El miedo que recorrió su espina dorsal no se comparo con el sentimiento de protección que le invadió, y sin pensarlo demasiado se coloco frente a Peter, sus ojos brillando antes de rugir con fuerza en una clara amenaza.

—Alfa—dijo el sujeto, levantando aun más el arma.

El hombre se sorprendió, y Talia juro que escucho el gatillo apretarse antes de ver como Charlotte se lanzaba contra el hombre, mordiendo con fuerza el brazo donde sujetaba el arma y arrancando un trozo de carne empapado de sangre que cayo con un sonido espantoso al suelo. la sustancia roja caía a borbotones, y el hombre dio un grito de puro dolor que de inmediato Talia relaciono con el aullido de un hombre lobo herido.

Estaba alertando a los otros.

Charlotte se separo, su boca llena de sangre goteando por sus comisuras y los ojos brillando en dorado.

—Corran.

No basto más para que Talia tomara a Peter y comenzaran a correr en dirección a la mansión, llorando, las lagrimas cayendo sin detenerse una tras otra como si sus ojos fueran llaves abiertas. Los sollozos espantados de su hermano incitándole a correr aun más por el rocoso camino.

Sin embargo, no conto con que Peter se caería.

—Charlotte...—pronuncio entre gemidos el pequeño, y no encontró otro modo de ayudarle más que tomarle en brazos, alzándolo y correr más rápido.

No habían llegado a la mansión cuando el aullido atravesó el bosque, seguido de un rugido que Talia de inmediato identifico como su padre.

No supo que sucedió después de eso.

Charlotte no volvió más a casa.

 **.**

El hecho de estar en este momento rodeado de hombres lobo, ya era simplemente increíble. Que dichos hombres lobo estuvieran pidiéndole explicaciones a un cazadores que decía venir en paz, era aun más irreal, y aunque su vida es un poco, o demasiado, subrealista como para sorprenderse por algo tan mundano como las coincidencias, pero que dicho cazador sea el padre de la ex novia de tu mejor amigo, que además era su ancla, es sumamente irreal.

Ciertamente, Stiles sabe que su vida es un poco, o demasiado, surrealista como para sorprenderse por algo tan mundano como las coincidencias, pero aun así, no puede evitar hacerlo. El mundo es demasiado pequeño.

Exageradamente.

—Mi padre ha llegado a Beacon—dice Chris Argent, recargado en la mesa de madera algo negruzca del interior de la sala. Laura esta al lado de su madre, mirándole con la misma mirada inquisidora que te hace querer escupir todo lo que piensas para tratar de evitarla. Arthur está alejado de la mesa, y Derek está a su lado junto a los demás, incluso Charlie está presente en la reunión—. No sé exactamente lo que quiere, pero puedo decir que con tan solo ver su equipaje que no es nada bueno.

—¿Qué?—pregunta Stiles con ironía—. ¿En su equipaje hay viagra o algo parecido? No me digas que las galletas que trajo no tienen azúcar.

—Stiles—Derek gruñe, levemente, de esa manera que sabe no es intencional pero no puede decirlo de otra manera. Cuando el omega se gira para verle, los ojos verdes le miran con suavidad.

En ese preciso momento entiende lo que quiere decir, así que decide estar callado lo que queda de la reunión, o bien no abrir la boca solamente para comentar cosas sin sentido. Esto es serio.

Él no sabe quien demonios es Gerard, pero si están reaccionando de esa manera, la cual parece que se preparan para una guerra, es suficiente para comprender que quien quiera que sea es una mala noticia. Demasiado mala.

—Nada de eso—Chris se molesta lo bastante para contestarle, mirándole un momento antes de centrar su atención en Talia—. Trae consigo una jaula, la dejo en el sótano y solamente la he visto una vez.

—¿Una jaula?—Laura ahora sí luce interesada, inclinando la cabeza como una cachorrita que no comprende en un ademan que Stiles ha visto demasiadas veces en su propio Hale—, ¿tiene un perro o algo parecido?

—La jaula es demasiado grande para que sea de un perro.

—¿Estas diciendo que tiene un hombre lobo en tu sótano?—pregunta Peter, cruzándose de brazos, sospesando lentamente la hipótesis—. ¿Para que quiere un hombre lobo? ¿Atacarnos? ¿Experimentar nuevas armas letales?

—No lo sé aun. Pero no es nada bueno si es de Gerard la idea.

—No creo que planee nada con el hombre lobo—Stiles dice, sin siquiera medirlo y pensando en voz alta. Algo en todo esto se le hace demasiado familiar, tanto que cree haberlo vivido antes. Lo cual es algo irracional, si se tiene en cuenta que su experiencia más cercana con los cazadores fue con Kate.

Con Kate, las cosas fueron demasiado obvias, el hecho simple de secuestrar a Scott y Isaac fue tan...

Eso es.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—Derek pregunta, y Stiles no tiene tiempo para pensar si lo dijo en voz alta o no, pero se gira a verlo, y a Laura y Talia.

—Creo que quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo Kate—dice, llevándose su mano al mentón para tratar de concentrarse, viendo el techo de la habitación, de un lado a otro, recorriéndolo con la mirada—, un trueque, cambiar... tener una moneda de cambio que funcione para todo...

—Eso no tiene sentido—Laura dice, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿A quien utilizaría para hacerlo, en caso de ser cierto?

—No lo sé—dice, y de manera compulsiva recorre la sala con la vista. Scott, Cora, Isaac, Erika, Malia, los Gemelos, Arthur, Charlie... —. No falta nadie.

—No—Talia —. Si faltara alguien créeme que lo hubiera notado en seguida.

—¿No hay otro miembro en New York?—trata de darle sentido, en serio que trata, buscando algo que pueda usar Gerard para hacer daño, si ese es su verdadero motivo. Stiles sabe que el daño físico es nada comparado con el emocional, que mientras el físico sana, el sentimental persiste, completamente aferrado al subconsciente para que una persona lo recuerde una y otra vez.

Ese dolor es el peor que cualquier persona puede sentir. Constante, fuerte, lleno de desesperanza que le hace querer llorar a cualquiera.

—Solo a Elena pero...—Laura no termina la oración, porque de inmediato toma el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando compulsivamente un número en él y llevándoselo a la oreja segundos después. Stiles no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien contesta del otro lado, pero sí sabe que está prácticamente con los nervios a flor de piel—. ¡Elena, gracias a todo!—dice de forma aliviada—, soy Laura. ¿Cómo estas? ¿estas bien? ¿No hay cazadores rondando? —pasa unos cuantos segundos hasta que la Hale vuelve a hablar—. De acuerdo, si solo... ten cuidado, y ven cuanto antes. Por favor.

Y con eso cuelga.

—¿Y bien?—pregunta Stiles, siendo al parecer el único que no ha escuchado la conversación—. ¿Cómo esta?

—Está bien, en la universidad. Cash y Jimmy la han adoptado a su manada mientras tanto—Laura niega con la cabeza—. Dijo que vendría en unos días, pero es mejor tener a todos los aliados posibles pronto si es que Gerard intenta algo.

Stiles frunce el ceño, comprendiendo.

—Entonces... ¿por qué tiene un hombre lobo?

—Cualquier plan de Gerard es lo bastante retorcido para que no cualquiera pueda descubrirlo—dice Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

Suelta un suspiro de frustración, mirando hacia ningún lado en especifico.

—Aun así...

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa, Chris?—Derek gruñe, tensándose en dirección al hombre—. ¿Qué no nos traicionaras como hiciste con Peter hace mucho tiempo?

—¡Oye!—trata de protestar el Hale mayor, pero Chris le ignora por completo, hablando directamente a Derek solamente ante los atentos ojos de Talia y Laura.

—Yo no mentiría respecto a esto. Solo quiero lo mejor para el pueblo, y definitivamente una guerra no lo es—él también gruñe, y se impone, sacando el pecho de una manera que le recuerda a Stiles que es un Alfa ante todo. Derek no se deja amedrentar tan fácil, y le mira de la misma manera, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente sin llegar al carmesí sobrenatural—. Y aún así, el lado de Gerard siempre traerá más bajas de las necesarias. No los traicionare.

Laura no interviene en lo absoluto en la pelea de miradas, ni Talia, y Stiles sabe perfectamente porqué. Derek es un alfa. Debía de hacerse valer como tal.

—¿Y por qué venir con nosotros? La pelea se hubiera ahorrado si nos hubieran eliminado como Kate planeo hacerlo. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarnos morir?

Argent gruñe, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hija se convierte en una asesina.

«Así que era eso»

Stiles puede ver claramente como Scott se tensa por la mención de la Argent, e incluso como Isaac le toma del brazo antes de que haga una tontería. Allison es su amiga, cualquier persona lo sabe, y por lo mismo, que Chris dijera que... no, es impensable, inimaginable, Allison sencillamente no puede matar a nadie. La simple idea es aberrante a los ojos de Stiles.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que piensa de los cazadores, lo que hacen, matar a los hombres lobo que rompen con su código, exterminándolos como si fueran plagas que no sienten ni piensan. De acuerdo, que ninguna persona puede mayar a otra, y eso incluye también a los lobos. La vida es algo que cualquier persona querría, un derecho simple que nadie puede arrebatar. Un asesino es un ladrón de vidas, de almas y esperanzas.

Allison simplemente _no_ podía hacerlo.

Nadie en lo absoluto se da cuenta como Peter sale de la casa.

.

 _Chris Argent caminaba de manera distraída entre los arboles del bosque, el musgo que se adhería a sus zapatos y a los pies de sus Jeans comenzando a convertirse en una molestia. Suspiró, demasiado alto al parecer, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Su padre de nuevo regresaba de una cacería, charlando con sus compañeros y mostrándole los nuevos descubrimientos que había agregado al bestiario. Gerard era en todos los aspectos un gran padre, una persona que te enseñaba a mejorar tu potencial, y la única a la que quería hacer sentir orgullosa._

 _Sin embargo, hoy había sido su primera prueba, la demostración de estar listo para ser por fin un cazador, o al menos entrenar como uno. Chris ya tenía más de dieciocho, casi veinte, lo suficiente como para comenzar a entrenar de una buena vez por todas. No obstante, el resultado no fue lo que ninguno esperaba._

 _Era simple. Desatarse de un silla, salir por la puerta y decirle al guardia que lo había hecho._

 _Cuatro horas y quince minutos habían pasado cuando Chris por fin salió. Mucho más que el de los otros._

 _Y ahora solo podía caminar por el bosque, el sentimiento de haber decepcionado a su padre rodeando por completo sus huesos, y sus botas haciendo ruidos secos en el musgo._

 _O al menos hasta que vio a un joven recargado en un árbol._

 _—_ _¿Perdiste algo en el bosque?—comento como si nada el joven, sonriéndole un poco._

 _—_ _No es de tu interés, chico—Chris bufo, mirando a los alrededores—. Ahora vuelve a tu casa._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?—el chico fingió demencia y le miró confundido._

 _—_ _Porque es peligroso._

 _Él, como cualquier otra persona, sabia que no era común ver personas rondando por el bosque tan tarde, sobre todo no después del toque de queda que habían levantado por los constantes ataques animales que había tenido la zona—los cuales, irónicamente sí habían sido provocados por un león de montaña—. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el joven no era para nada común._

 _No cualquiera tenía garras en lugar de manos._

 _—_ _¿No me tienes miedo?—pregunto el chico, observando con interés como jugaba con sus garras. Chris frunció el ceño, sabiendo que el joven no podía ser mayor a quince años._

 _—_ _¿Debería?_

 _—_ _Bueno, tu dijiste que había cosas peligrosas en el bosque. Y yo soy peligroso._

 _—_ _Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas peligrosas—de manera nada discreta, enseñó el arma que tenia en el cinturón, y el joven solo alza una ceja en su dirección._

 _—_ _¿Cazador?—bufó, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Además eres un Alfa ¿no?_

 _—_ _Creo que no debes fraternizar con el enemigo._

 _—_ _Si viera un enemigo por aquí, tomaría ese consejo en cuenta—le guiñó el ojo._

 _Chris solamente le miro un poco más, antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso al pueblo donde había estacionado el coche._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vas? ¿A entrenar para ser un gran perrero?—el joven dijo a sus espaldas, y le sintió caminar hacia él._

 _—_ _¿No es un poco ofensivo para tu especie hacer chistes de perros? —pregunto, tratando de en serio borrar la sonrisa que estaba amenazando con aparecer en su rostro._

 _—_ _Los cazadores dicen chistes de perros todo el tiempo. Solo estaba hablando tu lenguaje. Además, si a lo que vas es a entrenar, yo puedo hacerlo._

 _Eso fue suficiente para que Chris se girara, mirándole con impresión en sus ojos. El chico solo sonrió._

 _—_ _¿Quieres entrenarme?—pregunto de manera incrédula—. ¿Por qué entrenarías a una persona que lo único que quiere es matar a los tuyos?_

 _—_ _¿Y que mejor que un hombre lobo para entrenar a un cazador a luchar contra hombres lobo?—el chico acercó su mano hasta la nariz de Chris, dándole un golpecito—. ¿Aceptas?_

 _Chris lo pensó, en serio que sí, las consecuencias y los beneficios, pero lo único que imaginaba en el futuro era la sonrisa de su padre, orgullosa, como la que dedicaba a Kate todo el tiempo._

 _Él quería también una sonrisa como esa._

 _—_ _Acepto._

 _El joven asintió, antes de girarse y caminar hacia el bosque._

 _—_ _Por cierto—dijo antes de perderse por completo en los arboles—. Me llamo Peter._

 _._

 _Peter se convirtió en su entrenador personal, y se encontraban en el bosque por lo menos tres veces a la semana desde ese día. Pronto descubrió que era una persona a la que le encantaba usar la ironía y el sarcasmo para hacer chistes que de vez en cuando casi le sacaban una que otra carcajada, y que además de eso era un luchador innato._

 _._

 _Después de unas semanas, Peter llego mucho más tarde de lo normal. Habían acordado quedar a media noche, cuando su padre se iba a los recorridos por el pueblo, en uno de los territorios que les era prohibido a los cazadores entrar. Chris solamente le vio un poco, mientras él bufaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien?—pregunto, y Peter solo negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No. No lo estoy. Mi hermana de nuevo cree que soy demasiado inmaduro como para darme un lugar en el circulo interno—bufo de nuevo, dejándose caer en las camas de hojas que se formaban naturalmente._

 _Chris solo se quedo callado, levemente, pero Peter no terminó ahí, y siguió quejándose en voz alta._

 _—_ _Entonces mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con ella, diciendo que no, que soy un irresponsable... ¿Y sabes que? ¡Su Omega está embarazado! ¡De nuevo! La pequeña Laura apenas esta aprendiendo a caminar y ya vuelven a meter un pan en el horno. Y sí en la casa hay muchas personas que..._

 _—_ _Peter—interrumpió, de inmediato, tomándole los hombros—. Respira._

 _—_ _Soy un hombre lobo—Peter bufo, fastidiado, pero hace caos, respirando profundamente—, no necesito respirar..._

 _—_ _Sigues siendo humano, idiota._

 _El chico joven le sonrió cuando dijo eso, moviendo sus cejas levemente, con travesura._

 _—_ _Acabas de decir que soy humano._

 _—_ _Sí, lo dije—Chris giro su vista hacia otro lado, con incomodidad. Si su padre se enteraba, estaba muerto._

 _—_ _Eso es lo más lindo que nunca me había dicho un cazador—no pudo evitar no reparar en el tono coqueto, y cuando le miro, no le sorprendió encontrarlo demasiado cerca de su rostro. Y tampoco hizo algo para alejarlo—. Lo más lindo que tu me has dicho._

 _—_ _¿Y eso que?—no, definitivamente Chris no se sonrojo. Eso solo... fue la luz._

 _—_ _Bueno, mis padres me enseñaron a agradecer un cumplido._

 _Y eso es todo. Chris sintió labios en su boca, suaves, jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes que los suyos, y se separo un poco, simplemente para murmurar levemente un "soy mayor que tu" que Peter mando a la mierda tan rápido como volvió a unir sus labios._

 _._

—En serio—Stiles dice, por enésima vez desde que esta en su posición en un árbol. Sí, un árbol, leyeron bien, al parecer los lobitos le vieron complejo de gato, o mono araña, y le mandaron a vigilar la casa de los Argent desde el árbol del vecino—, recuérdenme porque estoy haciendo esto antes de que me vaya a casa.

— _¿Por qué eres un buen amigo?—_ dice la voz de Isaac en su oído, por el auricular que Peter elocuentemente traía consigo

(—Siempre he querido ser espía—había dicho el Hale, encogiéndose de hombros mientras repartía los auriculares)

— _Porque te necesitamos—_ esa es la voz de Derek, y Stiles suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza para él mismo.

Sí, es verdad, piensa, antes de tomar los binoculares y observar por la ventana de la estancia, donde un anciano aparentemente inofensivo prepararse una taza de té. La casa está completamente rodeada por lo que es ceniza de cerval, la cual, según entendió Stiles la explicación rápida de Talia, repele completamente todo lo sobrenatural.

Lo que deja, por supuesto, al humano de la manada como única opción para averiguar los planes de Gerard.

Sin embargo, ninguno pensó que esos serian prepararse cuatro tasas de té en un día.

 _«Lo que gano por tratar de ayudar...»_

 _._

Derek definitivamente no está tranquilo, cualquier persona lo nota cuando este entra por la puerta de la veterinaria seguido de Peter. Laura lo sabe mucho antes de que entre, pero sabe que es completamente normal.

Ni siquiera puede imaginar a su madre sin Arthur, y lo mismo sucede con su hermano y el omega humano. No obstante, no es momento de pensar en eso en lo absoluto, se recuerda, tomando de la repisa de Deaton las hierbas medicinales que este le indico antes de salir por algo a la bodega trasera; es momento de pensar con la cabeza fría y buscar soluciones.

—¿Los betas?—pregunta Laura, sin girarse a verlos y más concentrada en tomar la raíz correcta para la poción sanadora en caso de emergencias.

Peter atrás de ella suspira.

—Fueron con Chris a retirar los sensores—explica—. Debo decir que tus betas no son las personas más inteligentes del mundo.

— _Te estoy escuchando_ —Isaac dice con molestia a través del auricular, y el mayor no puede evitar sonreír burlonamente.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras.

—¿Qué sigue?—pregunta Derek, cruzándose de brazos, lo sabe sin verle, conociéndolo perfectamente como la palma de su mano.

Laura se gira, sonriéndole levemente mientras mete el frasco a la bolsa de tela que traía consigo. Mira a su hermano una sola vez antes de abrir la boca para contestar, pero Alan Deaton, cargando en sus brazos más recipientes similares a los que encontró en la repisa, le interrumpe antes de comenzar.

—Su madre dijo que necesitarían estos—dice, colocándolos sobre la mesa de metal en la que Stiles reposo la ultima vez que estuvieron en la enfermería.

Derek es una de las personas que, ante todo, recuerda cada una de las cosas que han pasado a lo largo de su vida, y precisamente por ello fue que eligió ser maestro de historia, puesto que era demasiado sencillo memorizar las fechas y hechos. El estar ahí hoy, con Stiles lejos en el territorio enemigo, y pensando simplemente que si el humano es descubierto no podrá salir es...

Ruge, sintiendo su Alfa tensarse debajo de su piel como una segunda alma aferrándose con garras y dientes a la suya, tirando con fuerza, queriendo salir, destrozar, proteger, buscar a su Omega y llevarlo en donde definitivamente no será lastimado nunca. Pero sabe que eso no es posible, principalmente porque no puede desobedecer a su madre de esa manera tan directa hoy, cuando más necesita que sus betas estén unidos.

Y lo único que puede hacer, mientras siente como Peter y Laura le detienen de los hombros para que no cometa una locura, con sus ojos rojos brillando con fuerza; es pensar que todo saldrá bien.

Aunque eso sea engañarse a sí mismo.


	38. Capítulo 33

**Perdon por la tardanza, muchas gracias por todo :3**

 **Pregunta del día** : _Si pudieran elegir una sola shipp (pareja) que se volviera cannon (real) absolutamente e independientemente de todos o todo, o bien que revelara por fin que existe, ¿cual seria? Yo creo que definitivamente elegiría Sterek, aunque Derek ya no este :c_

En fin, aqui la segunda parte :3

 **You are mine**

 **Capítulo 33: Historias II**

No es pesimista. Definitivamente, Stiles no es pesimista en lo absoluto, y que en este momento no encuentre otra cosa más que pensar en que algo saldrá mal es absurdo en su totalidad, porque él no es así.

Sin embargo, encontrarse encima de un árbol, pegado al tronco de este como si fuera un pequeño mono araña asustado por un enorme jaguar que quiere comérselo. Aunque la realidad tampoco es tan descabellada.

—Oh demonios—murmura, viendo hacia abajo y tratando aun más de fundirse con la naturaleza en un intento torpe de no ser visto por los gorilas que están debajo de él.

— _Stiles—_ Isaac dice, a través del auricular, y traga grueso de manera nerviosa sin poder detenerlo cuando uno de los hombres pasa la linterna por los arbustos. Si se le ocurre subirla un poco...— _. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _¿Es que acaso te caíste de la rama?—_ la que habla ahora es Erika, socarronamente.

—Hay alguien debajo de mi—susurra, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de otros dos hombres y—, Oh mierda, tienen perros, y no, no perros como ustedes idiotas, sino perros. Sí, dos caninos enormes, como de dos metros de altura, puro musculo macizo y horribles colmillos como tiburones. Así que apresúrense.

No, realmente no puede ser optimista si se tiene en cuenta que un desliz, un pequeño error, podría provocarle la muerte en menos de dos minutos, o lo que es peor, que descubran para quien trabaja. Ahora puede saber el suspenso que todos los espías de la tv deben de sentir cuando están a punto de ser descubiertos por el villano de turno, y es horrible, como si estuvieras comiendo galletas sin permiso y tu madre entrara a la cocina, lo único que puedes hacer es rezar para que no te vean...

Bueno, mentiría si dijera que jamás en la vida comenzó a pensar si en verdad existía un Dios, porque sí que lo hizo, muchas veces, cuando no tenia nada que hacer y estaba en su habitación aburrido cuando su padre se iba a la comisaria los sábados por la noche, cuando se suponía que tenían un momento fraternal. Pensó en ello, en Dios, en los ángeles, en todas las fuerzas divinas que rodeaban la tierra según los humanos, y no, realmente no cree en todo eso aunque las demás personas piensen que lo hacía. Creer en los hombres lobo, las hadas, las sirenas, los hombres reptil, los cocodrilos en las alcantarillas, los wendigos, duendes, elfos y gnomos, no significaba precisamente que creyera en la religión.

No obstante, ahora, con Derek a miles de metros de él, con Scott siendo controlado por su lado animal, Peter y Chris diciendo que un sujeto más malvado que la Reina Malvada de Blanca nieves está en el pueblo con la intención de borrarles del mapa, Talia haciendo con Laura _no sabe_ que cosas, y dos perros del tamaño de caballos debajo de él—ok, que exagera con el tamaño—esperando encontrarle para despedazarle; no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar.

Pensar que todo saldrá bien.

.

— _No puedo creerlo—dijo Chris, ya tenía veinte años cuando llego echando humos al mismo lugar de siempre._

 _Peter, como había esperado, le observaba desde una gran roca en el suelo, sentado cómodamente mientras dejaba el libro en su regazo. Alzo la ceja de esa manera usual en él, de ese modo que siempre hacía antes de soltar un comentario ácido._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede, Christopher?—pregunto, y Chris no pudo evitar verle con el ceño fruncido por usar su nombre en lugar que el diminutivo._

 _Solo dos personas en toda su vida le habían llamado así, y si bien Peter era la primera en hacerlo sin ser miembro de su familia, no significaba que su cerebro no relacionara aquello con su padre, con quien justo ahora estaba completamente molesto._

 _Su familia había aceptado con felicitaciones su trabajo, su empeño en el entrenamiento, y aunque no era natural en él dar golpes, cuando Peter le mostro la manera correcta de darlos, los pensamientos que necesitaba para dejar libre la fuerza que debía utilizar._

 _(—Debes de pensar en la persona que más te moleste en el mundo—había dicho el joven, rodeando con sus palmas las suyas y transformándolas en un puño—. Eres un Alfa, uno fuerte, esta en tu naturaleza ser fuerte y decidido. No pienses en lastimar al oponente, sino en lo que deseas proteger y está siendo amenazado. La fuerza de los Alfas no viene de otro lugar más que ese, defender al débil cueste lo que cueste)_

 _Pronto supero a todos los demás, mostrando ese talento nato que su padre siempre presumía a los demás cazadores, esa técnica que solo los Argent como tal manejaban, la manera perfecta de disparar ballestas y armas de fuego, de darle a un blanco en movimiento, y de deshacerse de las ataduras. Pero eso, como todo lo demás, no supero a Kate, no le dio lo que buscaba de su padre, la satisfacción en su mirada._

 _—_ _Es mi padre, de nuevo—sí, sabia que se estaba comportando como un adolescente, pero no le importaba—. Nada es suficiente, nada. Para ser reconocido debo ser el mejor, y cuando lo soy por fin, solo me dice que era mi deber serlo, que se lo debía..._

 _—_ _Tu no le debes nada a nadie—sintió los brazos de Peter rodearle por detrás, completamente, su espalda tocando su pecho y la barbilla recargándose en su hombro—. Sí tu te volviste tan bueno no es por él._

 _—_ _Lo sé—murmuro, dejándose abrazar—. Soy bueno por mí, porque me esforcé._

 _Peter rio, suavemente, ocultando su cara en su cuello y dejando un beso que el estremeció por completo. Así es como solía ser, recordó, reunirse ambos de noche, entrenar, o eso hasta que el adolescente había decidido que besarle era mucho mejor. Aunque no es como si Chris estuviera en desacuerdo._

 _—_ _De hecho, eres bueno porque yo te entrene—comento con diversión, dejando otro beso más sonoro esta vez—. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si yo no te entrenaba?_

 _—_ _Probablemente hubiera muerto en la demostración—dijo sin darle importancia, o eso hasta que siente perfectamente como Peter se tensa detrás de él._

 _—_ _¿Demostración? Suena demasiado a una secta secreta._

 _—_ _Mi familia es parecida a una secta, sí—Chris se giro, quedando de cara y llevando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro para acercarlo a su cuerpo, teniéndolo rodeado, queriendo estar aun más cerca—. Somos cazadores, después de todo Peter. Somos unidos y tenemos leyes y códigos para hacer funcionar nuestra sociedad._

 _—_ _Como en las manadas—Peter dijo sin poder detenerse—. Quien lo diría. Nos casan, pero son muy parecidos a nosotros._

 _Chris entonces coloco el semblante serio._

 _Por lo que el chico le había comentado, podía decir con facilidad que eran una familia sumamente unida, una cadena fuerte cuyos eslabones dependen de los demás, quienes se protegen entre sí. Gerard le había dicho que los cazadores casaban a las criaturas malvadas, que defendían a los hombres de ellos, pero nunca en toda su vida vio a su familia socializar con aquellos que no eran cazadores, y es cierto, puede que no haya visto situaciones así pero estas existieron, pero aun así..._

 _Son demasiado diferentes. Mucho. Los hombres lobo protegen con su vida a los miembros de la manada, defienden con capa y espada, garras y colmillos, con la única motivación de mantener sanos y salvos aquellos quienes protegen, dando todo con tal de hacerlo. N_

 _Fue en ese momento, justo en ese, en el que Chris verdaderamente dudo de la humanidad de los lobos._

 _._

«Eso paso hace mucho tiempo»

Chris baja de la camioneta todo terreno con el arma en la mano, caminando con seguridad a la veterinaria de Deaton e irónicamente esperando encontrar una gran batalla dentro de ella.

El edificio esta cubierto por una capa gruesa de ceniza e cerval que rodea por completo el perímetro, y si se fija un poco puede ver las cajas de acónito apiladas al lado de la entrada trasera. No se sorprende de encontrarlas, sin embargo; por lo que se sabe de los Hale, estos tienen un amigo con... habilidades particulares.

Chris en todos sus años siendo _amigo_ de Peter jamás había visto a Alan Deaton en persona, nunca en lo absoluto, solo su padre y unos cuantos cazadores habían hablado con el emisario, y al contrario de la creencia popular, no sentía curiosidad en lo absoluto.

Si no le habían presentado al emisario es porque no era necesario, y eso ahora, pensar que algo ocultaba su padre al prohibirle entrar a la veterinaria, no le serviría de nada para concentrarse en la pelea que se acercaba.

Muchas personas podrían decir que un conflicto no necesariamente debía convertirse en algo más allá de eso, no obstante, con Gerard en su casa, todo era posible.

Cuando gira su cabeza para recorrer el estacionamiento buscando alguna amenaza, no le sorprende para nada en lo absoluto toparse con el auto viejo de Scott, el neon de su madre. Cierto es que Chris no estaba muy feliz con su relación con su hija, en lo absoluto, pero eso se respaldaba por la idea de protegerla principalmente, él mismo aceptaba que sí, estaba celoso, porque su hija comenzaba a crecer, y crecer, para ellos, significaba mucho más que cambiar de guardarropa, escuchar música diferente, tener novio y salir de fiesta.

Comenzar a crecer era cambiar completamente tu vida, tu perspectiva, iniciar el entrenamiento, abrir los ojos al verdadero mundo lleno de criaturas fantásticas que había en realidad más allá del bosque, en la oscuridad; los monstruos que todo el tiempo amenazaban con lastimar a las personas. Él no quería eso para Allison, y no lo quiere aun, pero esa decisión no fue suya. Gerard le mostro a Allison el mundo como era sin consultarle nada en lo absoluto.

Y sí, puede que ahora eso ya no importe, que no importe en lo absoluto que su hija este al tanto de la naturaleza de su familia, de los hombres lobo, o que incluso su novio sea uno, pero eso no quiere decir que en su mente no este presente aquellos hechos cuando abre la puerta de la veterinaria, ingresando.

Lo primero que su mente registra es a Derek, siendo sostenido con fuerza por Laura del hombro, sus ojos prendidos en lo que reconoce como ira e impotencia, observando un punto fijo en la distancia; Peter y Talia charlan con un hombre que de inmediato identifica como Deaton.

—Nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de esto solos, Alan—Talia Hale dice, hablándole como si estuviera hablando con un hermano, sus ojos castaños con suplica—. Necesitamos tu ayuda...

—Sé que esto será difícil—Deaton tiene el tipo de voz que todo mundo se imagina para los magos sabios, aquellos que hablan con acertijos, solemne como la de un padre al hablarle a su hijo, serena completamente—, y quisiera apoyarlos, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Tu miedo no te lo permite—Peter gruñe, de manera fuerte y atronadora pero a la vez completamente humana, y Chris casi puede sentir el mismo como las cuerdas bocales del Hale retumban una y otra vez en su garganta—. ¿Qué acaso no puedes ayudarnos como te hemos ayudado a ti?

—Peter no...

—Cállate Talia—interrumpe cortantemente, sus ojos brillando en azul puestos en Deaton, acercándose a paso amenazante con cada silaba—. No es momento de ver tus hierbas, ni de buscar ceniza de cerval para cercar a unos simples omegas. Es momento de dejar de lado todo tu teatro de magia para luchar con nosotros, los que se suponen que son tus amigos—apunta a Derek ahora—. El Omega de mi sobrino esta en territorio de los Argent arriesgando su pellejo mientras nosotros te pedimos ayuda, ¿y como respondes? Ocultándote en tu asquerosa veterinaria como un cobarde. Dándonos la espalda.

—Peter, es suficiente—Talia coloca sus ojos en carmesí, hablando con su voz de Alfa, haciéndose oír, y de inmediato observa como el susodicho se separa, haciéndole espacio. La matriarca Hale suspira, antes de mirar a Deaton con los ojos inyectados en decepciona aun en su color sobrenatural—. Por favor Alan.

La indecisión invade por completo el rostro del veterinario, y Chris solo cruza los brazos, de manera disimulada queriendo imponerse con su presencia, y lo hace. Puede notar que tanto Derek como Peter le dirigen una mirada de reojo, y aunque él no puede decir si agradecen que este ahí o no, si que sabe al ver como Deaton le observa que es de ayuda.

—¿Christopher Argent?—Alan dice entre una pregunta y una afirmación.

—Supongo que usted es Deaton, el emisario—contesta él en cambio, no queriendo ser amable, colocando la mascara de frialdad que acostumbra a llevar en asuntos profesionales—. ¿Ayudara o perdemos el tiempo?—pregunta de manera ruda, sin contenerse, porque cualquier minuto ahora es importante.

Alan no dice nada, solo da una pequeña mirada a Talia que lo dice todo.

—Consigue todo lo que puedas para sanarnos—dice la Alfa, saliendo por la puerta de la veterinaria.

Peter pasa a su lado siguiéndola, dándole un pequeño roce intencional en su codo al hacerlo. Deaton solo observa un poco antes de girarse y volver a la suya. Laura, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada, suelta el hombro de Derek, acercandose al emisario y dejando caer su frente en la nuca de este haciendo estremecer al Beta.

—Gracias—dice al separarse, caminando a la salida con la cara decidida—. Apresunrese.

Derek gruñe, en voz alta, pasando a su lado también, y cuando Chris esta a punto de salir por la puerta, Deaton vuelve a hablar, su tono siendo lo único que le detiene.

—Veo porque los ayudas—el emisario no se gira a verle, tomando cosas de los estantes—. Te pareces demasiado a ellos.

Argent suelta una sonrisa irónica.

—Si mi padre le escuchara, probablemente estaría muerto en este momento.

Y algo le dice a Alan que no es una broma.

.

Isaac bufa de nuevo, cargando el auto con todos los sacos que Talia les había pedido. Están en la vieja estación de tren propiedad de la familia, donde él supone guardan Scott a su lado sosteniendo una gran tabla y llevándola a la camioneta, ambos acababan de terminar la tarea que Chris había dicho, retirar los censores de movimiento y desmantelar las trampas alrededor de todo su territorio.

La camiseta de McCall se sube un par de centímetros cuando deja la tabla en la parte trasera del todo terreno.

Erika dice que, como era de esperarse, tenia sus ventajas ser mujer, porque cuando uno se emociona no tienen que preocuparse, porque no hay nada que los ponga en evidencia, no como ahora al menos; Scott tiene la piel justa de sus abdominales descubierta, y sí, puede que sean imaginaciones de Isaac, pero esta haciendo calor.

Mucho calor.

Y eso solo significa que cierto amiguito esta queriendo despertar.

—Isaac—dice Scott, girándose a verle con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, tanto que es imposible no verlas aunque este un poco oscuro ya.

El rubio solo alza una ceja sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Pasa algo, Scott?—pregunta, de manera inocente, sin querer reconocer que ya sabe lo que el Alfa le dirá.

El mismo puede olfatear el aroma dulzón que flota en el aire proviniendo de él, aunque claro, jamás lograra sentirlo como el Alfa a su lado.

—Estas...—balbucea torpemente, y se rasca la mejilla de manera nerviosa, mirándole con sus ojos brillando en una suplica muda, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no le hiciera decirlo. Isaac solo deja de sonreír un poco, abriendo sus ojos más en una actitud curiosa que extrañamente Scott se traga—. Estas... hueles muy bien, Isaac, deja de hacerlo.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo—murmura sonriendo traviesamente—. Es un impulso involuntario.

Scott entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Oh en serio?—pregunta, y Isaac puede reconocer el mismo tono de voz divertido que a veces Stiles utiliza—. ¿Por qué no me lo parece?

—Puede que te estés dando ideas tu solo—se encoge de hombros, antes de pasar a su lado y tomar el ultimo saco—. Andando, que tía Talia no espera.

.

Erika no encuentra otra forma más que bufar con fuerza cuando los gemelos y las chicas vuelven a discutir sobre donde poner los sacos, o bueno, más bien Malia discute con Ethan, y Aiden solo se pregunta quien de ambos ganara y se saldrá con la suya.

Ella tiene una gran inteligencia, todo el mundo se lo dice al conocerla, y por lo mismo, no es sorpresa que Talia Hale precisamente hace mucho tiempo le haya confiado que podría ser una gran Alfa, en un caso hipotético, claro esta. Erika jamás en su vida seria Alfa por ella misma, y nunca se le ocurriría desafiar a Laura o a Talia para obtener el estatus, mucho menos a Derek. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no aproveche al máximo sus cualidades.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear o es demasiado?—comenta de manera ácida, entrecerrando los ojos. Malia le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Estamos en un apuro, por si no sabían.

Malia abre la boca para decir algo, pero ni siquiera puede decir una silaba cuando algo le alerta por completo. Se tensa, su espalda recta y sus nervios disparados hacia el cielo. Su mirada se dirige a los árboles que rodean la casa Hale, agudizando el oído por completo y sus ojos brillando en dorado cuando detecta algo a la lejanía. De inmediato los demás se colocan alrededor de la construcción, defendiendo por completo.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprende cuando dos autos todo terreno entran en el perímetro de la mansión, y sin medir ni siquiera las otras opciones que tiene se gira.

—¡Corran!—exclama, comenzando ella a hacerlo y siendo seguida con rapidez por los demás.

El aire choca directamente en su rostro, y se encuentran surcando todos los arboles que se interponen, el motor del todo terreno escuchándose en la lejanía; sabe, sin siquiera preguntarle a Malia, que hicieron lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, Gerard baja del vehículo, sonriendo levemente cuando ve la calcinada mansión Hale, comenzando a ser remodelada apenas, frente a él. La noche ya ha caído, y puede estar seguro que definitivamente les hará pagar a los Hale haberle arrebatado a u hija.

Él siempre fue un hombre visionario, queriendo la paz para él y su familia, queriendo desaparecer aquellas amenazas en las que se habían convertido los hombres lobo. Antes hubiera seguido el código, pero ahora nada de eso importa, no cuando Kate está muerta y su hijo le ha dado la espalda.

—Abuelo—la voz de Allison detrás de él le devuelve al mundo real, y cuando se gira, y no ve a una pequeña niña, sino a una mujer poderosa que definitivamente podrá salvar a la humanidad de las pestes asesinas—, ya implantamos los emisores.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos, Allison.

.

 _Si le hubieran dicho cuando conoció a ese irónico joven de sonrisa fácil y mirada traviesa que dependería tanto de él, no lo hubiera creído, los alfas son independientes, completamente, eran los omegas quienes buscaban unirse y formar lazos; no obstante, ahí estaban ambos, rodeándose en abrazos._

 _—_ _Peter—dijo, suavemente, enterrando la cara en el cuello del más joven y respirando una y otra vez aunque no encontrara ningún olor dulce, solo la fragancia leve de un Alfa joven—. Esto está mal._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?—pregunto, y no hacía falta verle para saber que tenía una sonrisa levemente burlona, que no podía ser más falsa. Chris conocía tan bien a Peter como la palma de su mano, o incluso más, porque no podía mentirle ahí, estando ambos en el bosque, donde podían ser ellos mismos sin la necesidad de presiones familiares o algo parecido—. ¿Por qué eres un cazador, mayor o un Alfa?_

 _—_ _Justo por eso—rozo con su nariz una vez más antes de separarse—. Somos Alfas. Nunca podremos formar una familia si seguimos así, y ambos lo necesitamos._

 _Peter frunce el ceño._

 _—_ _Yo no lo necesito. Solo te necesito a ti, y justo ahora no podría pedir otra cosa._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasara cuando quieras dejar descendencia? ¿Cuándo tu familia te pregunte por tus escapadas?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?_

 _Debió haber sabido que Peter le conocía de la misma manera._

 _—_ _Yo...—no había tartamudeado jamás, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso. Bueno, la única manera era decirle, decirle porque había tardado tanto en llegar las ultimas semanas, el porque de sus inquietudes y sobre todo el porque no habían compartido un beso desde su regreso de Japón (a donde fue por razones de trabajo)—. Mi padre quiere unirme con una familia de cazadores en Francia—admitió, sin verle a los ojos, porque sabia que no podrá decir la verdad de otra forma—. Estoy cortejando a una Beta, y ya hemos puesto fecha para la boda._

 _Entonces sí que subió la mirada, topándose con los dos zafiros que tanto le gustan mirarle con dolor, de manera herida, como si estuviera traicionándolo. Y de cierta forma, así es._

 _Peter se levanto de las hojas secas, sin dirigirle una ultima mirada, desapareciendo en el bosque._

 _Esa fue la ultima vez que ambos se vieron hasta que Allison nació, donde se encontraron ambos en la comisaria debido al incendio de los Hale._

 _._

—¡Ya les dije que me bajen!—se queja de nuevo, pataleando, queriendo zafarse del agarre que los Alfas ejercen sobre él.

Maldición Stiles.

Resulto que si, el maldito perro si que le había detectado, y ahora estaba en el territorio enemigo, siendo llevado hasta la casa Argent, la mansión del villano de su película metafórica, donde jamás nadie le volvería a ver porque le matarían y sacarían las viseras. Y no exagera en lo absoluto.

Sí, definitivamente está jodido, o lo va estar si no logra a escapar rápido.

Puede ver que el limite del terreno esta a tan solo cuatro metros. Cuatro metros que podría avanzar corriendo, donde Cora esta oculta de las miradas, y justo detrás de la esquina esta estacionado su Jeep. Ahora tiene un plan de escape verdadero que solo podrá funcionar si logra evadir a los dos gorilas que le detienen.

—¡Yo solo estaba buscando mi cometa! ¡ Se los juro! Si voltean al árbol podrán ver que ahí está. ¡Esto es un malentendido!—sigue gritando, tratando de distraerles los suficiente—. ¡Bájenme, mandriles!

—¿Podrías callarte?—pregunta el de piel más oscura, girándose a verlo, y Stiles aprovecha esa oportunidad como si fuera la ultima.

Porque verdaderamente, puede serlo.

Alza la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndola directamente a la mandíbula del sujeto, y siente un chasquido, seguido de la explosión de un dolor latente en su coronilla. Pero no le importa, ni eso ni que este un poco mareado, porque siente el agarre aflojarse, y no pierde tiempo, lanzándose contra el limite de la ceniza de cerval, corriendo todo lo que sus pies pueden cuando se logra zafar del otro guardia.

Si vista esta nublada pero no le importa, y sigue corriendo, fuerte y pesado, torpe y sin coordinación, pero ya casi llega. Esta a tan solo unos pasos cuando siente el agarre en su brazo detenerle. Stiles se gira, viendo al guardia de piel oscura mirarle con furia, su labio roto debido al golpe, y justo detrás de él viene el otro con un radio, al parecer llamando a los refuerzos.

En un acto de valentía escupe, la saliva llegando directamente al ojo, y da una fuerte patada ciega hacia en frente, esta llegando directamente al muslo interno, a centímetros de lo que seguramente es el escroto del sujeto.

—Vayanse a la mierda—exclama entre jadeos, y corre de nuevo, esta vez sobrepasando el limite.

Los guardias le siguen, pero Cora ya ha salido de su escondite, propinándoles dos golpes que los dejan por completo noqueados.

Stiles lleva sus manos a sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad, pero la Hale solo le sonríe.

—Tienes carácter, omega—acepta, pero él ya no puede más.

—Si bueno...—jadea buscando aire—, no cualquiera... se metería con esos sujetos, ¿o si? ¡Ah!—suspira, reincorporándose, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y la adrenalina como un liquido caliente recorrerle el cuerpo—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—En sus posiciones—dice Cora, comenzando a caminar en la dirección del jeep—. Y nosotros también debemos estarlo ahora. Erika dice que los Argent han ido a la mansión, y eso no puede ser nada bueno.

—¿En serio? ¿Esa familia nunca se cansa?—él la sigue, buscando las llaves del Jeep en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—, parecen cucarachas, siempre causando problemas, si no es uno es otro, y si no es el mayor. Como abejas.

—¿Los Argent son abejas?—no necesita ver a Cora para saber que tiene una ceja alzada y una mueca de incredulidad tan parecida a Derek que demuestra, de nuevo, que el humor viene de los genes. Obviamente Laura fue la excepción.

—Sí, ya sabes, ellas trabajan en conjunto. Si molestas a una sueltan feromonas que alertan a las demás, y de inmediato ¡boom!, tienes un ejercito de abejas detrás de ti— no tiene que ver a Cora para saber que obviamente tiene una ceja alzada y una mueca de incredulidad tan parecida a Derek—. Aunque más bien serian como avispas, esas te pican y nunca mueren, o no de manera fácil, y si que duelen sus agijones clavados en su piel. Yo conocía a una persona que se encargaba de aniquilar avispas, y su cara se deformo de las picadas que recibía a diario; nunca supe porque no uso protección jamás.

—¿De que coño estás hablando?

—No lo sé—acepta—. Parece ser que la adrenalina me dejo calcinado el cerebro.

.

La jaula sigue ahí, se fija cuando por fin baja las escaleras. En la esquina oscura del sótano, una llave rota goteando, el agua cayendo justo sobre la figura oscura que resguarda esa protección.

Gerard sonríe, sí que lo hace, viendo en dirección a la criatura que se ha convertido en su más grande aliada, primero mostrándole a Allison quienes eran, y ahora sirviendo como la perfecta carnada para eliminar por una buena vez toda la manada Hale.

—Solo espero que me sirvas de una buena vez—murmura, aunque sabe que ella lo está escuchando—. No te he guardado todos estos años solo como trofeo.

No se despide de ella una vez que sube las escaleras, solo cierra la puerta, la bestia dentro de la jaula removiéndose una vez que no encuentra amenazas cerca y volviendo a su forma normal.

No dice nada, ni una sola maldición, porque ha olvidado como suenan las vocales y silabas dentro de su boca, pero sí que gruñe, sintiendo odio. Un odio visceral nacido de lo más profundo de su instinto capaz de llenarle la boca del sabor acido de la bilis.

Algún día matará a ese hombre.


	39. Capítulo 34

**You are mine**

 **Capítulo 34: Historias III**

El sonido de los barrotes siendo golpeados, es algo con lo que Chris creció a lo largo de su vida, siempre estando consiente de los hombres lobo que capturaba su padre para llegar a la manada e incluso a veces el mismo bajaba a darles acónito para mantenerlos débiles, aunque no lo suficiente para matarlos.

No obstante, cuando entra a la casa y se topa con la mirada de Allison, está consiente que ella no lo hizo, no creció en todo esto, no estaba dentro de este mundo hasta que su padre decidió que debería estarlo, y sobretodo, que aun su hija no asimilaba la historia de su familia. Allison se tapaba los oídos, y Chris observo como mordía el interior de su mejilla. Los sonidos provenientes del sótano continuaban en una canción horrenda de una película de terror.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta sin poder contenerse, porque después de todo (aunque este del lado de Gerard) es su hija, y Allison solo le dirige una mirada incrédula desde su asiento en el sillón, se destapa los oídos y deja libre el musculo que antes mordía.

—Preguntar eso sobra en este momento, papá—dice con un tono plano, y de nuevo un sonido suena debajo de ellos. Esta vez no parecen barrotes, Chris deduce, suenan más como cadenas Allison frunce el ceño—. ¿No puede dejar de hacer ruido?

—Me seria más fácil responderte si supiera que hay abajo.

—Si, bueno, no es nada del otro mundo—Allison murmura, desviando la mirada hacia los libros abiertos frente a ella—. Ahora entiendo eso...

Chris frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué esconde Gerard?

Su hija le dirige una mirada molesta.

—Tengo prohibido decirlo, papá—Allison antes no hubiera dudado en decirle, pero ahora, con Gerard en la habitación de arriba y los cientos de secretos revelados ante sus ojos, Chris sabe que no puede pedir sinceridad inmediata—. Además, solo sé que hace mucho ruido en la noche. No me deja dormir.

Chris asiente con la cabeza rindiéndose con ella, antes de salir por completo de la sala y dirigirse a las escaleras, subiéndolas con rapidez y yendo a su cuarto sin vacilación. Una vez dentro de la habitación, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, y sacando una caja debajo de la cama, puede soltar la mochila que reposaba en su hombro desde que entro en la casa.

La abre y saca una pequeña lámpara, le retira la tapadera y retira las baterías, o al menos, lo que aparentan ser unas. Las baterías son un compartimiento pequeño que Deaton le dio, una trampa para desviar la atención si lo detenían al entrar a la casa, y dentro de este estuche pequeño hay hojas de plantas.

Chris frunce el ceño.

Ni siquiera cuando era chico le gustaba jugar con las plantas, y ese pensamiento no cambio cuando llego el momento de usar el acónito para sedar a los hombres lobo; esto, sin embargo, es diferente. Deaton había dicho que si las dejaba caer sobre la reserva de agua potable dentro de la casa, quien la bebiera dormiría lo suficiente para ingresar en la casa y sacar al rehén.

No era uno de los mejores planes, pero era lo mejor que tenían en esta situación desesperada, y Chris está dispuesto a arriesgar su cuello para detener la guerra que Gerard tiene planeada para Beacon Hills.

Guarda la caja en la mochila y las hojas en su bolsillo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a las cocinas.

El sonido de cadenas vuelve a sonar por toda la casa, y ni siquiera las paredes gruesas del sótano detienen el rugido animal que lo que sea que su padre oculta suelta.

.

Stiles suspira, sus manos entumecidas entorno al volante. Observa como Deaton se reincorpora después de arrancar una raíz en medio del bosque, y escucha como Cora suspira desde el asiento de atrás.

—¿Es que acaso no puede hacerlo más rápido?—dice la chica, con tono aburrido, y Stiles no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos parados en medio del bosque, y aunque Deaton insistía que sabía perfectamente donde estaban, eso no le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo; el bosque de noche es terrorífico, y con los Argent, sin contar a Chris por supuesto, en guardia como si estuvieran en guerra, no es uno de los lugares en los cuales Stiles quiera estar.

Cora ya había dicho que necesitaban velocidad, e incluso se ofreció a ayudar al emisario, quien negó la ayuda y aseguro que no tardaba nada en encontrar lo que venia a buscar. Deaton, sin embargo, parecía con cada minuto que pasaba más lento, y Stiles comienza a desesperarse en serio, sabiendo que Derek y los demás pueden estar en peligro y él sin poder hacer nada.

—Al parecer ha entrado en su máxima velocidad—comenta con sarcasmo, llamando la atención de Cora—. Ha pasado de velocidad de Caracol, a de Tortuga.

Cora ríe en el asiento trasero. Y es justo entonces cuando Deaton regresa al jeep, en sus manos sosteniendo una bolsa de tela raída.

—¿Qué es eso?—Stiles pregunta en cuanto el emisario se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, y Deaton sonríe de manera tenue.

—Algo que puede ayudarnos.

Es todo lo que dice, y Stiles no duda ni un solo segundo en arrancar el coche e irse de ahí.

—¿A dónde vamos, Doc?

—A la veterinaria—Deaton busca dentro de la bolsa, y Stiles asiente una sola vez antes de dar vuelta y ponerse en marcha.

.

Derek entrecierra los ojos, se agazapa más contra los arbustos, Scott a su lado, y salta en medio de la oscuridad hacia la casa quemada, cayendo sobre un cazador. De inmediato siente como Isaac hace lo mismo, desviando al otro hombre y quitándole el arma.

Hay solo cuatro cazadores, y Malia y Scott deben de estar encargándose del otro mientras los gemelos van por el que cuida el automóvil. Derek puede escuchar como rugen y las armas son rotas con un sonido parecido al plástico siendo pisado. Le da un golpe certero en la cabeza al cazador debajo de él antes que este comience a moverse, y le deja fuera de combate de inmediato.

Cuando se reincorpora, puede ver que Isaac ha hecho lo mismo, y el cazador de Scott y Malia esta inconsciente en el suelo también. Supone de inmediato que los gemelos tampoco tuvieron problema, y frunce el ceño.

—Están cercando el terreno de la mansión—comenta en medio de un gruñido cuando nota los emisores alrededor de la casa—. Gerard tiene un plan.

—¿Traernos hasta aquí?—Isaac dice incrédulo—. No es muy inteligente. Este es nuestro territorio.

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—No. No es inteligente—concuerda, pero de inmediato se extraña. Gerard siempre tiene un plan. Derek tiene un segundo antes de que una idea cruce por su cabeza, una que, es tan probable, que se asusta momentáneamente. Se acerca sin vacilar a los emisores, y comprueba que estén bien clavados. Como esperaba, están sobrepuestos—. Es una trampa. Nos quería aquí—murmura, y pasa la mirada por los arboles, inspeccionándolos.

Una luz roja surge de un arbusto y Derek abre los ojos espantado.

—¡Corran!—grita, pero es muy tarde y una flecha se clava en su pecho tan profundo que siente como el pulmón es atravesado. Una más en su muslo, y logra detener apenas la que iba directo a su cara, pero otra surge de la oscuridad y le da en el costado. Gruñe de dolor, y sus ojos tratan de dar con Isaac, quien le mira espantado, sin moverse—. ¡Corre!—ruge, y el rubio no pierde tiempo, lanzándose contra el bosque. Los demás le siguen, y Derek ve como las flechas vuelan hacia ellos y las esquivan por poco.

Un chispazo de dolor recorre su brazo cuando otra se entierra en él, y antes de darse cuenta ya siente el cuerpo débil, los ojos pesados e incapaz de sostenerse. Su cuerpo cae contra el suelo, y cuando sube la mirada puede ver como un cazador le sonríe con arrogancia.

—Parece que hemos derribado al nuevo Alfa—su voz es pretensiosa, y Derek piensa un momento en Whittemore—. Gerard estará satisfecho contigo.

Cae en la inconciencia de inmediato.

.

Jackson cierra la puerta de la manera menos ruda que puede. Siendo sinceros, si hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación, él sabe bien, hubiera sellado la puerta contra el automóvil, con tanta fuerza que seguramente seria increíble no haberle dejado una abolladura.

El frío de la noche le abraza la piel, sus músculos tensándose levemente y los vellos disparándose hacia arriba. Frunce levemente el ceño cuando un ruido viene de algun lado del estacionamiento, y cuando dirige su mirada ahí, Allison le sonríe, caminando hacia él. Jackson no la comparte, sin embargo.

Es raro, en demasía de hecho, el haberle citado a él solo en primer lugar. Hacerlo en un lugar tan apartado y de noche, solo activo sus alarmas.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta, y la chica solo niega con la cabeza y hace una mueca como si estuviera a punto de confesar un difícil secreto.

—Necesito hablar con tu papá.

—¿Para qué?—desconfía, desde luego.

Su padre le había contado su relación con la familia Argent, o más bien, con Kate Argent, y desde entonces Jackson había decidido que era mejor mantenerse alejado lo más posible de esa familia, incluida su amiga Allison. Por lo que ahora, que Allison precisamente pidiera hablar con su padre es... no.

—Solo necesito hacerlo—la chica parece suplicante, y ve a todos lados antes de acercarse a él, cejas fruncidas con preocupación—. Es importante... por favor...

Es difícil la decisión. Cualquier respuesta que de ahora, de alguna manera, él siente que será importante, que no se puede tomar a la ligera. En pocas ocasiones ha visto a Allison de esa manera, preocupada, suplicante.

Jackson frunce el ceño, hace una mueca y se gira a ver su Porshe estacionado antes de contestar.

—Sube al auto entonces.

.

Gerard sonríe, paseándose por el sótano con esa cara y acercándose un poco más de la cuenta a los barrotes. La criatura dentro ruge, queriendo alcanzarle, pero las cadenas no se lo permiten en lo absoluto, y no puede evitar regodearse internamente.

—No puedes tocarme—dice, y la criatura se remueve más, una y otra vez, hasta que se cansa. Gerard nota como los músculos maltratados se destensan, quedando laxos contra las cadenas, la sangre y el sudor goteando por los brazos hasta llegar al piso de la jaula lo suficientemente grande para que la criatura no este incomoda—. Has intentado lo mismo por treinta años, y sigues haciendo lo mismo.

Otro gruñido de furia, y Gerard observa hacia dentro de la jaula, sonriendo.

—Mírate. ¿Quién diría que después de todo si me vas a ser útil?—es una pregunta que sabe, nadie va a responder—. Gracias a ti, voy a ganar la guerra contra los Hale.

La criatura comienza a removerse con renovadas energías después de mencionar el apellido, aporreando una y otra vez la jaula, cortándose los músculos con las cadenas y soltando más sangre. El sonido es atronador, salvaje, sumándole un rugido completamente animal y rabioso. Gerard borra su sonrisa, y metiendo un palo dentro de la jaula, entierra un clavo dentro de uno de los brazos de la criatura, retorciéndolo hasta verla gemir y gruñir de dolor.

—Compórtate. ¿No querrás que lo único que le entregue sea tu cadáver a Talia, o sí?

.

El Sheriff Stillinski sortea los oficiales hasta llegar a su oficina, dejando caer documentos sobre su escritorio sin miramientos y asegurándose de cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Una vez hecho eso, se dispone a leer uno a uno los informes, iniciando con el que le llama especialmente la atención.

El incendio de la casa Hale.

.

 _Estaba haciendo sus guardias nocturnas en el bosque cuando paso._

 _Chris ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano le sujetó contra el árbol. Se preparo para gritar cuando otra le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole hacer ruido alguno. Frunció el ceño, moviéndose para patear a quien sea que se haya atrevido a hacerle eso cuando una pierna se posiciono entre las suyas, apretando la rodilla contra su pelvis y rozando una zona vulnerable._

 _Cuando alzó la vista, se encuentra con unos ojos zafiro gélidos, llenos de furia, que aunque oculten una molestia y rabia visceral potente, reconoció de inmediato a través de la oscuridad._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?—dos palabras. Esas dos palabras fueron las que Peter le dijo después de tanto tiempo, y sin quererlo, Chris se encuentra un poco feliz de que sea él quien le rodea con sus brazos y le impide el paso._

 _Negó con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente que quería el Hale, y es entonces cuando Peter retira la mano de su boca._

 _—_ _¿Por qué que?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Peter gruño, fuerte y profundo utilizando solo su garganta, de esa manera que le hacia estremeces._

 _—_ _¡No te hagas el gracioso!—grito, y su puño colisiono justo al lado de su rostro, sobre el tronco, que se hizo añicos de inmediato—. ¡Sé que fuiste tu y tu familia! ¿Por qué Chris? ¿No te basto con romperme a mi? ¿también querías romper mi familia?—es entonces cuando noto como las lagrimas caían de una comisura._

 _Chris no lo dudo, colando una de sus manos entre el agarre que Peter ejercía sobre él para llevar una de sus manos a su nuca. La acaricio levemente, y de inmediato Hale dejo caer su frente contra su hombro, lagrimas empapando su chaqueta. Abrazo con fuerza a Peter contra él, enterrando su cara en el cuello y olfateando levemente._

 _—_ _Calma—susurro, pero no sabia porque trataba de calmarle—. Respira, por favor, cálmate..._

 _—_ _No me puedo calmar—Peter se quejo, un gemidito saliendo de sus labios, lastimero, lleno de sentimientos de desolación, de tristeza y una falta tan profunda que Chris se sorprende. Fría, sofocante, desolada tristeza, sentimientos que hacen querer llorar a él también. ¿Cómo puede Peter resistir tanto? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Quién le había herido? ¿Quién había herido a su Peter?_

 _—_ _Por favor—suplico, acariciando el cuello con su nariz—. No llores... dime que te ocurre..._

 _—_ _La casa—era un susurro tan tenue que Chris apenas lo escucho—. Quemaron la casa, todos estábamos adentro...—se notaba que le dolía hablar de ello, y no pudo evitar olisquearlo, cenizas aun estando combinadas con su olor natural. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta del olor a quemado proviniendo de Peter?_

 _—_ _¿Están bien?—pregunto en automático—. ¿Tu hermana, los niños?_

 _—_ _Ellos están bien—sintió a Peter negar con su cabeza contra su hombro, y acaricio su espalda suavemente, frotándola—. Pero... Stefan y Dominic no salieron de la casa—Chris sintió su corazón encogerse con el sollozo lastimero que el Hale suelta, roto, lleno de añoranza—. Pense que tu sabias... que ustedes habían..._

 _—_ _No somos asesinos—negó con la cabeza. No, ellos no podían haber sido, ¿cierto? su padre no—. Encontrare a los responsables, Peter, lo haré y..._

 _—_ _No puedes hacer eso—Peter se separo de su cuerpo, mirándole a los ojos llenos de lagrimas—. Ustedes lo hicieron. Son asesinos y no te das cuenta, ¿sabes?—ahora no había tristeza, solo furia, rencor, y burla, lo que le hizo retroceder hasta chocar con el árbol a sus espaldas—. El peor ciego es el que no quiere ver Chris, y tu definitivamente no tienes la intención de ver las atrocidades que hace tu familia._

 _Chris ni siquiera pudo parpadear antes de que Peter desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _._

Laura suspira, creando una nube con su aliento en la fría noche. No hace falta que se abrace así misma para mantener el calor, pero lo hace, de manera involuntaria, tratando de hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido. A su lado, Erika esta bufando.

—¿Cuanto va a tardar?—pregunta la rubia—. Tenemos que volver para reunirnos con Derek y los demás.

—No debe de tardar—responde, mirando la carretera y reposando su espalda en el camaro—. Conociéndola, llegara en cualquier momento.

Justo como lo dijo, poco después se ve una silueta correr hacia ellos, rápido, dando zancadas fuertes para avanzar más terreno en poco tiempo. Laura de manera inconsciente sonríe, y Elena da un fuerte pisotón, deteniéndose a su lado con poca gracia. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro moreno, y su cabello negro esta atado en una trenza como de costumbre.

Se abrazan de inmediato.

—¿Cómo están los demás?—pregunta su prima, después de abrazar a Erika.

—Como siempre. Sobreviviendo—comenta la rubia, haciendo un ademan despectivo.

—Te necesitábamos—Laura no pierde tiempo, y se dirige de inmediato al camaro mientras se dispone a explicarle la situación. Cuando termina, ya están dentro del vehículo.

Elena dirige una mirada furibunda al tablero sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Esos Argent—lo pronuncia con odio, con furia y rencor—. No les basto con lo del incendio, ahora también quieren exterminarnos definitivamente. Los mataré de una buena vez por todas—dice, y se gira para ver por la ventana con actitud pensativa.

Laura siente sus emociones con intensidad, y no puede culparla. Todos sufrieron después del incendio, todos perdieron cosas, ilusiones, esperanzas, el sentimiento de seguridad, familia, a Stefan... pero Elena había perdido un hermano y un padre todo en el mismo día, sumándole la falta de estabilidad de la manada en ese entonces y los pocos seis años que tenia en ese momento, debió haber sido horrible para ella especialmente. Laura entiende el dolor y la furia que tiene Elena en este momento, y aunque ella siente algo similar, no es tan intenso.

—No volverán a molestarnos—Laura dice para tranquilizarla, y pisa a fondo el acelerador.

Justo en ese momento un aullido atraviesa el cielo y le hiela la sangre por completo.

—Isaac—dice Erika con preocupación.

Elena niega con la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñe, dandole un golpe al tablero del auto—. ¡Acelera!

Laura no duda en hacerlo.

.

 _Chris no perdio el tiempo y fue directamente a su casa después del encuentro de Peter._

 _No averiguo nada al respecto, y su padre aseguro que no tenían nada que ver, Kate lo secundo, con una sonrisa burlona._

 _—_ _Al menos alguien les dio su merecido—dijo con mofa, cruzando sus brazos y mirándole con diversión._

 _Chris no estuvo seguro sobre eso, así que tomo el coche y salir de nuevo. Condujo toda la noche hasta su destino, cuando llego a la comisaría leyó el informe del Sheriff._

 _Aun así, no se convenció._

 _La sonrisa de Kate no le dejaba tranquilo._

.

Stiles corre de inmediato hacia el grupo de chicos que les espera en la veterinaria, siendo seguido de Deaton, puesto que Cora ya le ha dejado atrás y se ha reunido con los demás.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—pregunta en cuanto llega, y todas las miradas preocupadas juntas no son buena señal, por que de inmediato siente que le falta el aire y le sudan las manos en nerviosismo. Su mirada recorre de inmediato las caras de los chicos, y nota que falta una en especial.

Su corazón parece haberse detenido, y Scott le mira con tristeza, miedo y culpa, deteniéndole por el hombro cuando siente que puede caerse en cualquier momento. Stiles no necesita escucharlo en voz alta para saber que sucede, pero aún así Isaac abre la boca, con una mueca, como si le doliera pronunciar las palabras.

—Tienen a Derek.

.

Derek siente el suelo contra su espalda en cuanto es arrojado al sótano. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, y el mastodonte que le cargo desde el automóvil lo toma en volandas del cuello de la camiseta, ahorcandole. Si pudiera reaccionar por completo, ya le hubiera asestado un par de golpes, pero aun no puede controlar su cuerpo debido al maldito aconito que corre por su sistema.

Su mirada ya no está tan nublada como antes, pero aun así apenas puede divisar la jaula frente a él, y se pregunta si le encerraran ahí. Pasan se largo, y el mastodonte le ata con unas cadenas en la pared, alzando sus brazos y atándole de las muñecas y tobillos. Derek siente como la cabeza le pesa demasiado, y aun asi, cuando el hombre deja al descubierto una parte del cuerpo, trata de morderla.

El sujeto se hace hacia atrás de inmediato, con una risa ronca.

—No tan rapido, animal—suelta, y le da un ultimo golpe en la cara antes de desaparecer y salir del sótano.

Derek suspira, antes de tratar de ver lo que esta a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Lo primero que nota es la jaula, y después lo que esta dentro de ella.

Una mujer.


	40. Capítulo 35

**You are mine**

 **Capítulo 35: El Inicio de Nada**

Nini: Lamento la tardanza, tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela, demasiado, y me he inscrito a muchos talleres extracurriculares (creo que así se llaman), al igual que a la olimpiada de informática y a la semana de innovación en mi escuela. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, peor lo lamento en serio :c Ojalá puedan perdonarme, juro que no tardare en subir el siguiente :'v como siempre muchas gracias por votar y comentar 3

Pregunta: ¿Carnívoros, omnívoros o herbívoros? ¿Qué se consideran ustedes? :v

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

.

Stiles se muerde las uñas. Literalmente se esta comiendo su cutícula, los nervios colocando su piel de gallina y su pie moviéndose con insistencia y sin constancia. Uno, dos y tres, cuatro, dos y uno. No hay patrón, pero el sonido es tan molesto que Erika se levanta de su asiento en la veterinaria y atrapa la rodilla del omega con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de hacer eso—pide, con una sonrisa maliciosa que provoca que Stiles trague saliva.

Cora observa todo esto desde el otro lado de la sala, suspirando. Son unos niños idiotas, piensa. No más que jóvenes que creen que todo esto es una broma. Ella especialmente conoce que los Argent jamás deben de ser considerados un chiste, y justo ahora, lo único que puede hacer es morderse la lengua en lugar de gritarles lo inmaduros que son. Laura le había pedido que cuidara a Stiles explícitamente, que no le dejara morir y que definitivamente no hicieran una locura. Una locura como meterse en la boca del lobo (ironía) y atacar a los cazadores para liberar a Derek en una movida desesperada.

—Estoy nervioso—Stiles replica, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tu no lo estás?

—Claro que sí—Erika frunce el ceño—. Pero no iré por la vida apestando y moviéndome como si tuviera un ataque.

—Oh perdón, no sabia que a un omega se le impedía preocuparse cuando ¡su jodido alfa fue atrapado por unos malditos psicopatas!—Stiles niega con la cabeza, levantándose de la silla y rascando su nuca con una mano justo después.

Cora frunce el ceño antes de reincorporarse ella también, irguiéndose y tensándose como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada, antes de simplemente gruñir en voz alta como sus hermanos harían, el enojo debido a la impotencia que siente circulando por su estomago y formando un nudo en su garganta.

—¡Cállate Stiles!—exclama, porque es todo lo que puede hacer, porque lo único que realmente ha hecho es estar con ese omega nervioso e hiperactivo desde que los Argent, en lugar de ir y arriesgar el pellejo como sus hermanos están haciendo.

En estos momentos, Cora se siente tan cobarde, dedicándose a hacer las tareas fáciles en lugar de estar ayudando a Derek...

Stiles hace una mueca y esta a punto de contestarle, Cora lo ve en sus ojos, pero Deaton interrumpe cualquier queja que Stillisnki pudiera tener, entrando a la veterinaria con rapidez y Laura haciéndolo detrás de él. De inmediato el veterinario deja una sustancia en polvo que parece ceniza sobre la mesa, antes de ir de un lado a otro abriendo cajones y alacenas en busca de algo.

Laura ni siquiera le dirige una mirada, antes de hacer lo mismo que Deaton. Cora nota que Erika se remueve un poco por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Dónde está?—Stiles pregunta con rapidez—. ¿Saben algo de él? ¿De los Argent? ¿Tienen un plan?

—No sabemos nada—Laura dice sin dejar de buscar, sus ojos enfocados y entrecerrados que le demuestran a Cora que sin duda es importante lo que hace.

—¿Entonces?—el omega en la habitación comienza a desprender el aroma horrible a nerviosismo, y Cora le observa de manera cansada. Diablos, que le agrada Stiles, verdaderamente le agrada, pero ya es demasiado que apeste todo el tiempo—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos para rescatarlo?

—Tú nada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste—Laura se gira, mirando a los ojos a Stiles, de esa manera que le recuerda de inmediato cuando vivían en New York y ella se comportaba mal, una combinación de seriedad y preocupación que a cualquier persona dejaría paralizado unos momentos—. No vas a hacer nada. Tú te quedaras aquí con Erika y Cora cuidándote y...

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza ultimamente?—Stiles pregunta de manera sarcástica, una sonrisa tensa en sus comisuras, forzada, una mascara para ocultar lo que verdaderamente siente. Cora la identifica. Ella misma ha hecho eso varias veces—. No hay manera que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada cuando ustedes están en la mira de los cazadores.

Las palabras de Stiles no son lógicas, o al menos no para ella. Es lógico que ella opine eso, después de todo, es su manada y su familia la que esta siendo atacada, la que esta en medio de la espada y la pared, la que tiene las de perder en todo esto. No Stiles; por más que una persona piense que un omega necesita a su alfa, ella sabe que no es así, que se puede ser independiente de este; Stiles es humano, un humano omega común y corriente que puede llegar a tener una vida normal si lo desea, feliz y sin todas las preocupaciones sobrenaturales a las que ellos se vieron obligados a ser parte desde que nacieron.

Él puede salir de todos esto.

Laura le está ofreciendo literalmente una salida, un pase de seguridad. Quedarse con ellas implica estar fuera de la batalla lo suficiente para que los Argent consideren que no han tenido nada que ver en ella; garantiza que no van a ser heridos por cazadores, seguros y a salvo en la veterinaria. Cualquier persona podría aceptar eso sin pensar.

Y es entonces cuando Cora realmente reconoce que Derek ha hecho una buena elección.

Porque puede que Stiles no haya tenido la obligación de ser parte del mundo sobrenatural, de esta guerra, pero está en ella porque él así lo quiso. No tiene la obligación de participar como los miembros de la manada, pero quiere hacerlo, porque opina lo mismo que Cora. Porque ambos no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como otras personas arriesgan la vida por ellos.

—Tu no puedes sanar como nosotros lo hacemos—Laura dice, frunciendo es ceño—. Ahora deja de comportarte de una manera egoísta y mantente fuera de esto.

—¿Egoista yo?—el omega también hace una mueca de rabia, moviendo las manos en un ademan pasional mientras habla—. Yo soy el egoísta ahora. Soy un egoísta porque no quiero que nada les pase, porque quiero que Derek este bien y porque quiero participar en una batalla contra la manada de mi mejor amigo y de la persona que quiero.

—Eres un egoista porque no nos dejas protegerte y mantenerte a margen. Porque estas pensando en hacer infelices a las personas que te quieren literalmente arrojándote a las balas, ¿y para qué? ¿Para sentirte bien contigo mismo?—Laura niega con la cabeza—. Lo lamento, pero no dejare que te seas el héroe si eso significa que mi hermano pudiera vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que moriste por su culpa.

—¿Y si Derek muere? ¿No estarías siendo tu la egoísta?—los ojos castaños de Stiles están cristalinos para este momento, y Erika al otro lado de la habitación hace una mueca con sus labios, una que probablemente es el espejo de la suya. Diablos...—. ¿Como podría vivir sabiendo que Derek murió protegiendo una causa de la que yo huí? ¿Qué él sí pudo pelear por defender a las personas que ambos amamos y yo no? No soy egoísta, Laura. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero luchar por personas ademas de mí—la primera lagrima cae por la mejilla de Stiles, lentamente, tanto que Cora tiene un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Es que no entiendes que no podré vivir conmigo mismo si sé que no hice nada para ayudarlos a ser libres? ¿Qué no los ayude a ustedes, solo porque tu me dijiste que no metiera las narices cuando eso es lo que mejor sé hacer. No—el omega sonríe con determinación—. No haré eso. Ahora deja de ser tan cabezotas y dime en que demonios ayudo para deshacernos de los Argent.

Cora entiende mientras Erika y Stiles suben al Jeep de este ultimo, mientras Laura les dice que deben de ir a ayudar a Isaac y Scott colocando los emisores por todo el bosque, que no son tan diferentes; y que todos tienen algo porque luchar.

Porque a querer o no los Hale son su familia.

Y puede ser cierto que Cora no haya podido elegir su familia, pero Stiles sí lo hizo. Y ahora quiere pelear por ella.

.

Derek ni siquiera se molesta cuando el dolor recorre su cuerpo por enésima vez.

—No funciona—masculla por lo bajo.

Cuando apenas había ingresado en la habitación, un cazador lo había atado de pies y manos en la pared. Tiempo después, el mismo cazador lo había lanzado dentro de una jaula parecida a la usan con los ojos cuando estos son cazados.

Suelta un suspiro antes de girarse, dejando la espalda contra los barrotes y dejando caer su cuerpo deslizándose hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo. Sus ojos recorren de nuevo el sótano. Su mirada ya se ha ajustado a la oscuridad del lugar, y es mucho más fácil localizar la mesa de herramientas al otro lado del cuarto, justo donde descansa lo que parece ser una sierra eléctrica están unas llaves, pero no está completamente seguro de el uso de estas. Pueden ser de cualquier puerta.

Hay una jaula igual a la suya un par de metros alejada, y dentro de ella, una mujer está sentada, completamente inmóvil y mirándole con lo que él supone es burla. El cabello castaño de, lo que él supone, la licántropo está enmarañado y largo, sin cuidados, y sus ojos resplandecen dorados en al oscuridad como dos pequeños faros adheridos en su cara. Derek no puede percibir por completo si es una beta o una omega, o bien si la conoce, pero entendió de inmediato desde que fue lanzado a la celda, que ella es el objeto de cambio de Gerard.

Probablemente, si Stiles estuviera en esta situación, hubiera comentado algo como: "¿Tu no sabrás como salir de aquí, o si?". Pero él no es Stiles, así que simplemente se queda mirándole fijamente hasta que la licántropo desvía la mirada para soltar un resoplido de lo que supone es risa antes de darle la espalda por completo y echarse al suelo.

No ha habido palabras entre ellos desde que llego, por lo que no es difícil pensar que no sabe hablar, o bien que no ha usado la lengua en mucho tiempo. No es como si Derek pensara que la mujer tuvo oportunidad de hablar con alguien antes.

—Lo intentare de nuevo—dice en voz alta, pero la mujer ni siquiera hace un ademan de haberlo escuchado. Aún así, mientras se levanta, comenta de nuevo:—. Tratare de sacarte a ti también.

Da unos pasos hacia atras, antes de golpear los barrotes otra vez. Su cuerpo ya se resiente, y Derek nota como el dolor sube con rapidez. Su brazo ya esta completamente morado por milésima vez, y la celda sigue igual, imperturbable. Frunce el ceño, soltando un bufido. En teoría, si fueran barrotes normales, probablemente ya los hubiera derribado por completo, sin embargo, lo ha intentado varias veces y nada sucede en lo absoluto.

No son barrotes comunes.

En lo absoluto.

La mujer suelta una risotada con voz ronca.

—¿De qué carajos te ríes?—gruñe, fuertemente, de manera animal. La mujer ni siquiera le contesta con palabras, pero sigue burlándose de él aun más fuerte—. Yo trataba de salir y ayudarte, ¿y así es como agradeces?

No hay respuesta más alla de la risa. Derek ni siquiera se molesta en fruncir el ceño ahora, suspirando y observando los barrotes con intensidad, como si fueran a desprenderse mágicamente. No es tan descabellado pensar que puede ser así, sin embargo. En su vida han pasado cosas asombrosas en momentos donde se pierde la esperanza.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hace levantar la mirada. Gerard Argent solo sonríe.

—Veo que ya conociste a la pequeña Roxan—comenta con voz llena de malicia. Derek hace lo que puede para no lanzarse contra la celda de nuevo, sus instintos siendo reprimidos aunque estos griten que debe desgarrar la garganta de Argent y arrancarle el esófago en el proceso—. Perdona si no es una gran conversadora, lamentablemente no pudo tener mucho contacto con una manada en muchos años y por lo mismo no es sociable en lo absoluto.

—¿Así que esto planea para mí también?—Derek espeta sin poder contenerse—. ¿Aislarme de mi manada, provocarme locura y mantenerme encerrado hasta que me convierta en un perro guardián como ella?—hace un ademan hacia Roxane, más sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que él habia pensado en un momento, esta mucho más cerca de los barrotes de su celda, gruñendo profundamente hacia Gerard.

Incluso sus ojos han cambiado ahora, brillantes y dorados, refugiando en un sentimiento que Derek reconoce perfectamente. Rabia, ira animal y visceral odio.

—Ella no es mi guardian, Hale—Gerard dice, en una mueca despectiva—. Nunca tendría un perro rabioso en mis filas.

En lo profundo de su mente una voz que se parece demasiado a la de Stiles le alienta a seguir preguntando: "Vamos Derek, sácale toda la información que puedas. Probablemente el viejo ni siquiera se entere que esta cabando su propia tumba". Derek no sabe si es por la desesperación, o porque realmente es un buen plan, pero lo hace, acata la sugerencia que una vocecita repite constantemente en una muestra clara que sí, efectivamente esta un poco loco.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué tenernos a ella y a mí aquí?

Gerard hace una mueca socarrona.

—Sencillamente porque puedo hacerlo y aun me son útiles.

—Entiendo que me quede yo—Derek entrecierra los ojos a la vez que aprieta los puños de sus manos, tomando un respiro por la nariz y esperando que Argent no se de cuenta que comienza a frustrarse—, soy una moneda de cambio por si las cosas se ponen feas, ¿pero ella? ¿Por qué conservarla?

El viejo frente a él sonríe, una sonrisa que sin quererlo le recuerda a Peter, llena de malicia y frialdad, ocultando verdaderamente lo que piensa debajo de esa mueca.

Sin contestar, Gerard Argent desaparece escaleras arriba.

Derek mira una ultima vez a Roxane, toda ojos y colmillos grandes, antes de volver a tratar de romper los barrotes.

Sabe que no sirve de nada.

Pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Además, se cura rapido. ¿Qué son un par de hematomas temporales más que agregar a su cuerpo?

.

Gerard solo sonríe hacia sus hombres, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Estos comienzan a bajar al sótano, y justo después algunos gruñidos se escuchan.

—Esto no podría ser mejor—dice, y aunque siente la mirada de molestia de Victoria ni siquiera hace algo por demostrarle que la percibe dentro de la habitación.

Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

.

Allison suspira una vez más desde la parte trasera de la camioneta de Alexander.

Este simplemente aprieta sus manos en torno al volante, mirando por el retrovisor si no hay nadie siguiéndolos. Jackson esta a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana con una mueca que definitivamente demuestra que esta molesto y confundido. Alexander ni siquiera trata de entablar conversación dentro del auto, sabiendo de antemano que no sirve explicarse de nada.

Sabía que tarde o temprano los Argent, o alguien al menos, se enteraría que fue él quien asesino a Kate, que probablemente lo harían pagar por algo así, aun cuando ella le hizo sufrir más a él de lo que él jamás podrá hacer sufrir a alguien. La vida no es justa para nadie, y mucho menos para él.

Así que, sabiendo esto de antemano, justo después de la noche en la que por fin pudo dormir en paz sabiendo que nadie volvería a someterlo, le contó todo a Jackson, su hijo.

Justo en este momento lo único que tiene en mente es la conversación que tuvo esa noche con su hijo. Fue mucho más fácil decirle que había matado a alguien de lo que fue contarle lo de Kate. Mucho más fácil, y sin embargo hizo ambas cosas como lo que es, un Alfa.

Le contó que no se iba a dejar dominar por alguien nunca más, y que por lo mismo había retado a los Hale, por ello había hecho todo lo que había hecho, para no ser débil nunca más, y aunque Jackson no le devolvió la palabra por un par de días, una noche entro a su oficina diciendo que lo entendía, que verdaderamente lo hacía.

Alexander por fin pudo estar en paz consigo mismo. Hasta que alguien más viniera a hecharle en cara lo que había hecho. Hasta este día.

Cuando Jackson había llegado a casa ese día no pensó que Allison Argent precisamente pidiera su ayuda, mucho menos que tuviera en su poder uno de las fotos que Kate había tomado cuando ambos eran amigos.

— _¿Qué haces con eso?—_ había preguntado él.

— _Dime todo lo que paso entre mi tía y tu—_ había exigido Allison.

Media hora después, ahi estaban, los tres en su auto dirigiéndose al único lugar en donde probablemente no debería ir jamás.

Con los Hale.

.

Laura no tiene que preguntar que sucede. La escena es clara frente a sus ojos, pero aun así lo hace.

—¡¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?!— grita, gruñendo, con sus manos listas convertidas en garras y todo su cuerpo a punto de saltar sobre Allison.

Segundos más tarde entran Jackson y Alexander Whittemore detrás de ella. Deaton ya esta a su lado para entonces, tomando con fuerza lo que Laura supone es una bolsa llena de cosas mágicas. Peter también se une a la fiesta, sonriendo con sorna hacia los recién llegados.

—Pero mira quien ha decidido venir—dice su tío, al parecer gozando la presencia de los enemigos en su territorio. Laura entiende vagamente porque. Un lobo siempre tendrá la ventaja si se enfrenta a sus rivales en sus tierras—. ¿Vienen a rendirse, o simplemente son tan idiotas que nos atacaran aquí como trataron de poner emisores en nuestra casa?

—Venimos a hacer un trato—Alexander es el primero en hablar, entrecerrando los ojos.

Laura alza una ceja.

—Oh no me digan—comenta sarcásticamente.

—¿Quien les hace pensar que aceptaremos un trato con ustedes?—Peter pregunta, cruzando de brazos.

Allison frunce el ceño mientras recorre al mayor con la mirada.

—Porque tenemos un enemigo en común. Mi abuelo al parecer me ha ocultado más cosas de las que pensé. Como que mi tía Kate era una psicótica y merecía morir, y que sobretodo, ustedes no son los verdaderos monstruos.

—¿Y como te diste cuenta de eso?–Laura pregunta con sorna, diversión y burla bailando en sus ojos. Allison simplemente le mira con molestia.

—No recuerdo que haya habido ataques de animales desde que me mude aquí, y he revisado todos y cada unos de los incidentes dentro de Beacon Hills en los últimos veinte años—comienza, sus ojos recorriendo toda la sala de manera precavida—. Aunque la mayoría son de animales, no hay ninguno ligado directamente a ustedes además del incendio...

—Incendio que fue provocado por tu tía—Deaton comenta interrumpiendo, y la chica asiente dandole la razón.

—Gerard quiere una guerra—Allison dice—. Nosotros no. Yo no la quiero. No quiero tener que separarme de mis amigos simplemente porque son hombres lobo, si ellos nunca le han hecho nada malo a nadie. No quiero tener que olvidarme de Scott porque mi abuelo lo quiere matar. No quiero perder a nadie, y si eso significa que debo matar a Gerard para salvar a las personas que me importan, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que asegurándome de hacerlo bien?

.

Stiles no entiende porque están colocando emisores en el bosque, no entiende porque le están haciendo a los Argent el camino más fácil.

Y definitivamente no entiende porque Isaac y Scott no han aparecido en un buen rato. Chris Argent le dirige una mirada molesta de nuevo cuando pro accidente se le cae al suelo un emisor.

—Lo siento...—dice, levemente avergonzado.

Erika clava otro emisor frente a él, sonriéndole, y Cora hace lo mismo, su mirada es más parecida a alguien que dice "Hazlo bien" que a alguien que dice "Estamos por terminar". Ambas chicas son diferentes en muchos aspectos.

—Recuérdame otra vez porque estamos clavando emisores por todo el bosque—pide Stiles, y Chris suelta un suspiro.

—Nosotros activaremos los emisores al mismo tiempo que Gerard lo hará—explica, mientras con su pie clava otro en la tierra. Stiles observa como clava tres más con la misma rapidez y precisión, uno a tres metros y otro a seis. El ultimo esta mucho más alejado, a unos veinte metros, y tiene que caminar para seguir escuchándolo—. Nuestros emisores desactivaran los suyos justo después de detectar en donde están ubicados. Gerard nos quiere llevar a un lugar en especifico, y debemos saber donde es antes de dirigirnos a él.

Stiles hace una mueca.

—¿A ese lugar llevaran a Derek?

—Probablemente, Stiles—Chris se endereza, mirándolo con entendimiento antes de colocarle una mano en el hombro—. Y aunque no este ahí, recuperaremos a Derek.

—¿Lo haremos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Tu también?

—Somos aliados, ¿recuerdas? Eso implica ayudarles a recuperar a Derek. Ahora, andando, debemos clavar siete emisores más.

.

Isaac no sabe como demonios terminaron en esta situación.

No lo sabe. Aunque probablemente no le importaría en lo más mínimo saberlo o no. No es como si eso cambiara lo que sucede ahora.

Su espalda choca contra un árbol, las manos de Scott se aferran a su cadera de manera posesiva y sus ojos chocolate brillan en expectación, alternando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Isaac lo tiene sujeto de sus hombros, y siente perfectamente como el tronco se clava en sus omoplatos, y como la erección de Scott choca como un mástil contra su muslo y a su vez su entrada se contrae. Ambos están alientes y listos.

Isaac suelta un jadeo cuando Scott esconde su cara en su cuello, aspirando con fuera en donde él supone su aroma es mucho más fuerte, y no puede evitar llevar sus manos al cabello del alfa y enredarlos entre las hebras, tirando levemente de ellas.

—Te dije... que no me... provocaras—Scott trata de decir entre respiraciones profundas, inhalaciones que Isaac escucha y le hacen estremecer—. ¡Maldita sea, deja de oler así!

—¿Y si no lo hago?—Isaac pregunta con un nuevo jadeo, y siente a McCall gruñir contra la piel de su cuello. Demonios ya ni siquiera recuerda porque están en el bosque a para punto. Las manos de Scott se ciernen contra sus muslos, y en un momento él ya no tiene las piernas en el suelo y está rodeando la cadera del alfa, quien frota su erección contra la propia. Sus aromas están mezclados, y se siente tan jodidamente bien solo hacer esto que al fin entiende porque Stiles presumió a su amigo haberlo hecho con Derek... oh rayos—. ¡Scott para!

Extrañamente McCall se detiene, quedándose completamente inmóvil aun sosteniéndolo. Isaac recuerda porque están ambos en el bosque. Los emisores...

—Isaac, lo siento yo...—McCall se deshace en disculpas y balbuceo, dejándolo sobre el suelo por fin y separándose. No tiene que ver su rostro para saber que esta sonrojado—. Yo no quería...

—Oh vamos—Isaac gruñe, acomodándose la ropa—. Claro que querías y yo también, pero este no es el momento guapo. Tenemos que vencer a los Argents—sonríe, y se acerca con un movimiento rápido hacia Scott, quien se sobresalta lo suficiente para bajar la guardia. Isaac aprovecha y toma su erección sobre el jean, acariciando la mejilla del alfa con su nariz y susurra:—. Después solucionaremos esto.

Cuando se separa, esta totalmente seguro que dejo a Scott con un corto circuito.

Luego se lo compensara...

.

Stiles se sorprende cuando al volver a la veterinaria, Allison Argent está ahí, junto a Jackson y Alexander. También lo hace cuando al olfatear el aire, puede oler celos, ácidos y ardientes; Isaac está al otro lado de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica, y cuando esta a punto de preguntar que le sucede, sus ojos ven a Scott, dedicándole miraditas de cachorro a Allison sin prestarle atención al rubio, claramente ignorando el aroma que este emana.

Eso solo sirve para reforzar el pensamiento que ya tenia: Scott es un pésimo Alfa.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—pregunta en voz alta. Chris a su lado ni siquiera le dirige una mirada a su hija, centrándose en Peter, quien parece demasiado tranquilo con la situación.

—Vinieron a ayudar—contesta el Hale mayor, quitándole importancia con su tono de voz despreocupado.

—¿Por qué?—Chris pregunta de una manera fría. Stiles dirige una mirada de soslayo a su cara, solamente para confirmar que la pregunta es para Allison.

La chica no sonríe, pero definitivamente no tiene una expresión hostil.

—Porque es lo correcto. Y no ayudare a un loco hacer un segundo holocausto.

—Hitler no estaba loco—Stiles comenta, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo enfoco su visión de la manera equivocada. De hecho era un genio, una persona a la cual todos en un punto tenemos que admirar. Cambiando el tema, ¿Por qué ellos—señala a Jackson y a su padre—, están aquí?

—Porque necesitamos toda la ayuda que tengamos—Peter contesta. El mayor de los Hale dirige una mirada hacia Chris a manera de precaución antes de agregar: — Además, Whittemore fue quien nos libro de Kate Argent en primer lugar.

.

El sheriff Stillinski sale de la comisaría, pero de inmediato es interceptado por Parrish, quien con una mirada preocupada le tiende su arma.

—La olvido en el escritorio señor.

—Gracias Parrish—dice John, tomándola y guardándola en su cinturón.

—Señor, si me permite preguntar... ¿a dónde va?

John le da una mirada cansada antes de rodearlo y caminar hacia su auto.

—Voy a hacer lo correcto—Parrish escucha que dice, más sin embargo, cuando se gira para preguntarle a que se refiere, el auto del sheriff se enciende y acelera, abandonando el estacionamiento con rapidez.

.

Los cazadores se van después de torturarlos un poco. Derek aun siente las corrientes eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo. Roxane solo aprieta los dientes, sin mostrar un síntoma de dolor, y se pregunta cuantas torturas tuvo que haber soportado aquella mujer para tomarlo a la ligera.

Él no puede moverse, y sin embargo, la mujer avanza hacia él como si estuviera entumecida apenas. Roxane se sienta cerca de su celda, y alza la mano hacia Derek, esperando.

No sabe que pretende, pero es la primera vez que Roxane busca contacto con él en todo el tiempo que ha estado encerrado ahí. Por lo mismo, le tiende el brazo como puede, apretando los dientes tanto que parece que se le van a romper y gruñendo de dolor levemente.

La piel de Roxane es áspera en la palma, callosa, no como las manos de Laura que son suaves, o las de su madre; son las manos de una persona con una vida difícil, tan difícil que no importa en lo absoluto si se puede curar con rapidez o no, las heridas siempre aparecen antes de terminar. Aun así, Derek nota que son pequeñas, con las uñas llenas de suciedad y mal cortadas.

Roxane acaricia su mano dos veces, viendo sus dedos con atención antes de que suceda. Derek al principio siente un cosquilleo recorriéndole el brazo, y justo después observa las venas negras recorrer el brazo de Roxane. En pocos segundos, no siente dolor, y puede moverse perfectamente.

—Gracias—dice sintiendo alivio correr por su cuerpo por fin. Roxane asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, cierto?—otro asentimiento. Si Derek fuera otra persona, probablemente comenzaría a hacerle preguntas a Roxane, de donde viene, tiene manada, o si es cierto y se llama Roxane y no es un invento de Argent. Pero es él, y simplemente hace brillar sus ojos en rojo unos minutos antes de que la mujer entienda que quiere decir, y ella igual coloca sus ojos en dorado. No esta sola. No más.

Derek le dará manada si es lo que ella necesita.

Cuando Roxane libera por fin su mano, Derek sigue ahí junto a ella. Aunque ya no hay dolor que aliviar.

Suspira levemente, y ve como la mujer se acomoda mejor en los barrotes. La imagen de Stiles inunda su mente, justo antes de la de Laura y su madre, Cora y los demás.

Sí, sin duda él y Roxane saldrán de esta, sea lo que sea que Argent este planeando.

O eso pensaba antes de que un cuerpo sea arrojado dentro del sótano.

El aroma es inconfundible.

—¿Sheriff?


End file.
